POTTER E O SEGREDO DE HOGWARTS
by Sheu Costa
Summary: 19 anos depois,a nova geração Potter,Granger-Weasley e Malfoy estão de volta a Hogwarts.Incidentes estranhos geram a suspeita de que a magia da escola está acabando. Uma misteriosa voz pede socorro. Que segredo é este? Quem será o herói desta vez?
1. O EXPRESSO HOGWARTS

**1**

**EXPRESSO HOGWARTS**

EPÍLOGO DE JK ROWLING + CONTINUAÇÃO

Dezenove anos depois...

O outono parecia ter chegado de repente naquele ano. A manhã do primeiro de Setembro estava dourada como uma maçã. E enquanto a pequena família vinha andando, os escapes dos carros e a respiração dos pedestres circulavam como teias de aranha no ar frio. Duas grandes gaiolas balançavam no topo do carrinho que os pais empurravam, as corujas que estavam dentro chiavam indignadas, e uma garotinha com o cabelo vermelho ia andando atrás dos irmãos segurando o braço de seu pai.

– Não vai demorar até que você vá também. - disse Harry a ela.

– Dois anos! - choramingou Lílian – Eu quero ir agora!

As pessoas na estação olhavam as corujas com curiosidade à medida que a família fazia seu caminho para a plataforma 9 ¾. A voz de Alvo chegou aos ouvidos de Harry, seus filhos retomaram a discussão que havia começado no carro.

– Eu não! Eu não vou para a Sonserina!

– James, dê um tempo - disse Gina.

– Eu só disse que ele poderia ir - disse James, dando um risinho para seu irmão – Não há problema com isso. Ele poderia ficar na Sonserina.

Mas James percebeu o olhar da sua mãe e fez silêncio. Os cinco Potters se aproximaram da barreira. James olhou por cima de seu ombro para o irmão mais novo, pegou o carrinho de sua mãe e correu. Um momento depois, desapareceu.

– Vocês me escreverão, não é? - Alvo perguntou aos seus pais.

– Todo dia se você quiser - disse Gina.

– Todo dia não - disse Alvo rapidamente – James disse que as pessoas só recebem cartas de casa uma vez no mês.

– Escrevemos para James três vezes na semana no ano passado - disse Gina.

– E você não deve acreditar em tudo que ele fala sobre Hogwarts - Harry acrescentou – Seu irmão gosta de brincadeiras.

Lado a lado eles empurraram o segundo carrinho. Quando se aproximaram da barreira, Alvo hesitou, mas não houve colisão. Ao invés disso, a família emergiu na plataforma 9 ¾ que estava coberta em fumaça branca que saía do Expresso de Hogwarts. Figuras andavam na fumaça, na qual James já havia desaparecido.

– Onde estão eles? - perguntou Alvo enquanto via as formas escuras passarem pela fumaça.

– Nós os encontraremos - disse Gina.

Mas o vapor estava denso e era difícil ver o rosto de qualquer pessoa. Sem os seus donos serem vistos, as vozes pareciam bem altas. Harry achou ter ouvido Percy discursando sobre a regulamentação das vassouras, e ficou agradecido dele não parar para dar um alô...

– Acho que são eles, Al – disse Gina de repente.

Um grupo de quatro pessoas emergiu da fumaça, esperando de pé ao lado do último vagão. Seus rostos só ficaram visíveis quando Harry, Gina, Lilían e Alvo ficaram bem de frente para eles.

– Oi! - disse Alvo parecendo bem aliviado

Rose, que já estava usando suas novas vestes de Hogwarts, riu para ele.

– Estacionou direito, então? - Ron perguntou a Harry – Eu estacionei. Hermione não acreditou que eu havia passado no teste de direção dos trouxas. Ela achou que eu tive que confundir o examinador.

– Eu não - disse Hermione – Eu tenho fé total em você.

– Só pra esclarecer, eu o confundi - Ron murmurou para Harry, enquanto eles colocavam a mala e a coruja de Alvo no trem – Eu só esqueci de olhar no retrovisor, e vamos ser honestos, só precisa usar um feitiço super-sensorial para isso.

De volta à plataforma, eles encontraram Lílian e Hugo, o irmão mais novo de Rose, tendo uma discussão animada sobre qual casa eles iriam ficar quando finalmente fossem para Hogwarts.

– Se você não ficar na Grifinória, vamos deserdá-lo - disse Rony – Mas sem pressão.

– Rony!

Lílian e Hugo riram, mas Rose e Alvo pareceram sérios.

– Ele não quis dizer isso - disseram Hermione e Gina, mas Ron não estava mais prestando atenção. Seguindo o olhar de Harry eles olharam mais a frente em um ponto que a fumaça havia se esvaído e viram três pessoas .

– Veja só quem é.

Draco Malfoy estava parado com sua esposa e seu filho, um casaco abotoado até seu pescoço. Seu cabelo recuava um pouco, o que acentuava seu queixo fino. O filho dele parecia com Draco, assim como Alvo parecia com Harry. Draco viu Harry, Ron, Hermione e Gina olhando para ele, acenou com a cabeça rapidamente e foi embora.

– Então esse é o escorpiãozinho - disse Ron – Bata ele em todos os testes, Rosie. Graças a Deus que você herdou o cérebro da sua mãe.

– Ron, pelo amor de Deus! - disse Hermione, um pouco brava e um pouco sorrindo – Não tente colocá-los uns contra os outros antes mesmo da escola começar.

– Você está certa, sinto muito - mas incapaz de se segurar ele acrescentou – Não seja amigável com ele também, Rosie. Vovô Weasley nunca a perdoaria se casasse com um sangue-puro.

– Hei!

James apareceu. Já havia se livrado de seu malão, sua gaiola e seu carrinho. E parecia que já tinha novidades para contar.

– Teddy está ali - disse ele apontando por cima de seu ombro para a fumaça - Acabei de vê-lo e adivinhe o que ele está fazendo? Flertando com Victorie.

Ele encarou os adultos, desapontado pela reação deles.

– Nosso Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Flertando com nossa Victorie! Nossa prima! E eu perguntei a Teddy o que ele estava fazendo

– Você os interrompeu? - disse Gina. – Você é igualzinho ao Ron.

– E ele disse que tinha vindo para vê-la ir! E depois me mandou ir embora. Ele está flertando com ela. - repetiu James como se ninguém tivesse entendido antes.

– Oh, seria maravilhoso se eles se casassem. - murmurou Lílian sarcasticamente – Teddy finalmente faria parte da família.

– Ele já aparece pra jantar mais ou menos quatro vezes por semana - disse Harry – Por que nós não simplesmente o convidamos para viver conosco e acabamos com isso?

– Sim! - disse James entusiasmado – Eu não me importo de dividir meu quarto com o Al. Teddy pode ficar no meu quarto!

– Não. - disse Harry firmemente – Você e Al só irão dividir um quarto quando eu quiser que a casa seja demolida.

Ele checou o velho relógio que havia sido de Fabian Prewett.

– Já são quase onze horas. É melhor vocês subirem a bordo.

– Não se esqueça de mandar nosso amor a Neville! - Gina disse a James enquanto o abraçava.

– Mãe! Eu não posso mandar _amor_ a um professor!

– Mas você conhece Neville.

James rolou os olhos.

– Fora da escola, sim. Mas na escola ele é o Professor Longbotton, não é? Eu não posso entrar na sala de Herbologia e lhe acariciar...

Balançando a cabeça por causa da bobagem de sua mãe, ele direcionou seus sentimentos a Alvo.

– Te vejo mais tarde, Al. Cuidado com os testrálios.

– Eu pensei que eles fossem invisíveis! Você disse que eles são invisíveis!

Mas James apenas riu, permitiu que sua mãe o beijasse, deu um abraço em seu pai e entrou rapidamente no trem. Eles o viram acenar e depois andar pelo corredor procurando seus amigos.

– Não precisa se preocupar com os testrálios. - Harry disse a Alvo. – Eles são criaturas gentis, não há nada de assustador neles. De qualquer modo, você não irá para a escola nas carruagens, você irá nos barcos.

Gina deu uma beijo de adeus em Alvo.

– Nos vemos no Natal.

– Adeus, Al - disse Harry enquanto seu filho o abraçava. – Não esqueça do chá com o Hagrid na sexta. Não mexa com Pirraça. Não duele com ninguém até aprender como. E não deixe James o aborrecer.

– E se eu for para a Sonserina?

Ele murmurou somente para seu pai e Harry sabia que somente o momento da partida poderia ter forçado Alvo a revelar o quão grande e sincero seu medo era. Harry baixou sua cabeça até que ficasse no mesmo nível da de Alvo. Das três crianças de Harry, somente Alvo havia herdado os olhos de Lílian.

– Alvo Severo - disse Harry baixinho para que ninguém exceto Gina pudesse ouvi-lo, e ela fingiu que estava se despedindo de Rose – Você tem o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era da Sonserina, e talvez um dos homens mais corajosos que eu já conheci.

– Mas se eu for...

– A casa de sonserina terá ganhado um aluno excelente, não é? Isso não importa pra nós, Al. Mas se importa pra você, você será capaz de escolher Grifinória ao invés de Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor leva em conta sua escolha.

– Verdade?

– Comigo foi assim.

Ele ainda não havia contado aquilo a nenhum de seus filhos e ele viu o espanto no rosto de Alvo quando o disse. Mas como as portas estavam sendo fechadas ao longo do trem vermelho e as silhuetas borradas de pais dando beijos em seus filhos e lembretes de última hora, Alvo pulou no vagão e Gina fechou a porta atrás dele. Estudantes olhavam das janelas próximas deles. Um grande número de rostos, de dentro e fora do trem, estavam viradas para Harry.

– Por que eles todos estão olhando? - perguntou Alvo, enquanto ele e Rose se viraram para olhar os outros estudantes.

– Não se preocupe com isso - disse Rony – Sou eu, eu sou extremamente famoso!

Alvo, Rose, Hugo e Lílian riram. O trem começou a se mover, e Harry andou ao seu lado, olhando o rosto fino de seu filho, já coberto de animação. Harry continuou sorrindo e acenando, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo, vendo seu filho se afastar... O último rastro de fumaça evaporou no ar do outono. O trem fez uma curva. A mão de Harry ainda estava levantada em adeus.

– Ele vai ficar bem - murmurou Gina.

Enquanto Harry a olhava, ele baixou sua mão e tocou a cicatriz em sua testa.

– Eu sei que vai.

A cicatriz não doía há dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem.

Alvo e Rose foram pegos de surpresa quando um menino de pele negra e cabelos encaracolados abriu a cabine. Seu olhar assustado e confuso deixou claro que aquela era a sua primeira vez no Expresso Hogwarts.

– Pode sentar. Tem bastante espaço aqui - falou Rose.

– O-obrigado - respondeu cabisbaixo.

– Eu sou Rose Weasley e esse é meu primo Alvo Potter.

O pequeno vagão permaneceu em silêncio.

– É a sua primeira vez, não é?

O menino apenas afirmou com a cabeça, o que deixou Rose impaciente. Antes que ela fosse expressiva demais, Alvo interrompeu.

– Você é filho de bruxos, trouxas ou mestiço?

– T-tro-trouxas.

– Ah...você é gago. Sabia que existe um feitiço para acabar com a gagueira? Eu li no livro de minha mãe. Eu posso ajudar você. Assim, é claro, que eu conseguir lançar os feitiços básicos. O que minha mãe disse que é muito fácil.

– Ju-ju-jura?! Po-po-popo...poxa, muito b-br-bri-obrigado Me-meu no-no-nome é Pe-peter Ca-ca-cana – tomou fôlego e continuou – Canaghan.

– Muito prazer - sorriu alegremente Rose.

A auto-confiança de Rose levou Alvo a sorrir e divagar através das paisagens. Ele pensou em tudo o que James havia lhe contado sobre Hogwarts e estava muito ansioso para chegar lá e finalmente poder usar a magia. Mas também estava muito receoso. Apavorado, na verdade. E se ele não fosse da Grifinória? E se ele não conseguisse se sair bem nos estudos? Bom, melhor do que Rose ele não seria mesmo. Mas e se ele passasse como um Zé-ninguém por Hogwarts, depois de tudo o que o pai dele fez pelo colégio? Embora tenha revelado ao pai seu medo de sair na Sonserina, Alvo não teve coragem suficiente de revelar que seu pavor maior era não ser digno de ser filho do famoso Harry Potter. Embora em casa tudo fosse muito normal, ele sabia que, em Hogwarts, ele seria comparado ao pai, como James foi. Para ele seria um desafio a mais, já que era tão parecido com Harry. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta. Um carrinho empurrado por uma simpática senhora trouxe o cheiro de gostosuras no ar.

– Gostariam de alguns doces? Tenho sapinhos de chocolate, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, chiclete de explosão vulcânica, pipocas baú do tesouro, suco de abóbora...

A cada doce citado, a expressão de Peter alternava entre vislumbre, desconfiança e nojo. Afinal, como alguém poderia beber suco de abóbora em caixinha? Rose e Alvo trataram de comprar um pouco de tudo. Quando Alvo foi pagar a gentil senhora, deu de cara com um menino de rosto fino e olhar petulante, com cabelos loiros e escorridos, bem penteados e curtos. Rose perdeu o fôlego. Aquele era o filho dos Malfoy: Deymon. Ele manteve seu olhar em Alvo, pagou um chiclete de explosão vulcânica e saiu, sendo empurrado por um menino truculento. Deymon lançou um olhar de raiva para ele.

– É nisso que dá os pais dele terem feito o que fizeram. Agora nem os Goyle querem saber dos Malfoy - disse Rose depois que o carrinho deixou o vagão.

– O-o que acon-aco-acont...houve?

– Nossa, essa é uma longa história - respondeu Alvo abrindo seu sapo de chocolate que saltou pela janela aberta do vagão sob os olhos surpresos de Peter – E envolve toda a nossa família e amigos. Depois a gente conta! - continuou.

– O que...

– São sapos de chocolate - interrompeu Rose – Eles normalmente só pulam uma vez, mas parece que Alvo tem o dom de perder quase todos os sapos de chocolates que ele ganha – ela sorriu – O que interessa mesmo são as figurinhas que vem dentro. Você pode fazer uma coleção e trocar com seus amigos. Meu pai tem a coleção completa e agora é a minha vez de começar outra. Os personagens mudam todo ano. Quem você tirou, Alvo?

– Diretora McGonagall, pela sexta vez. Toma, Peter. Pode ficar para você. Esta é a diretora da nossa escola

– Ela...e-ela...

– Ah, é! Você nunca deve ter visto as fotos com movimento. Minha mãe disse que no mundo dos trouxas as fotos são como um flash eternizado de um momento. Eu acho chato

– Uau! Is-isso é mu-muito le-le-legal

– E tem muito mais coisa pra você ver. Espere só chegar a Hogwarts e ver o céu artificial iluminado por várias velas acesas no Salão Principal onde ficam as mesas de todas as casas. Te explicaram isso, né? Para qual você quer entrar? - perguntou ansiosa Rose.

– Ta-tanto f-faz!

– Você pode sair em qualquer uma, menos da Sonserina. Todos os bruxos que saíram de lá fizeram coisas muito ruins. Eu vou ser da Grifinória, como minha mãe e meu pai. Aliás, como todo mundo da família Weasley têm sido e o Al também vai.

– Tomara que você saia na mesma casa que a gente.

– To-to-mara!

Todos deram um pulo de seus assentos quando James abriu a porta rapidamente e gritando. Atrás dele vieram seus amigos caindo na gargalhada. Todos vestidos com seus uniformes de Hogwarts.

– Galera, esse é meu irmão do meio, Alvo Severo e minha prima, Rose. O Nicolau vocês já conhecem porque ele passa mais tempo lá em casa do que qualquer outra coisa, quando o Prof. Lognbottom viaja. Esses são meus amigos: Oliver Wood, da Grifinória; e Lucyle Thomas, da Lufa-Lufa, que mora lá perto da vovó.

– Que bonitinho! O James Potter veio cuidar do irmãozinho! - caçoou Bella Parkison, pela porta aberta do vagão.

– Por que você não vai procurar o que fazer com seus amiguinhos da Sonserina? – esbravejou Wood, enquanto ela saía.

– Oi, Alvo! Oi, Rose! - sorriu Longbottom.

– Oi! - responderam juntos, como se fosse tudo ensaiado.

– Venha! - chamou Wood. – Esta é minha irmã, Angélica Wood. Ela também vai pela primeira vez para Hogwarts.

– Está nervosa? - Rose perguntou amigavelmente para ela.

– Um pouco. E vocês?

– Também - responderam em uníssono.

– Quem é o novo amigo de vocês? - perguntou Lucy, com o jeito gentil e tranqüilo de sua mãe.

– Esse é o Peter Canaghan. Ele é filho de trouxas. - se apressou Alvo.

– Seja bem-vindo ao mundo dos bruxos!

Lucy apertou sua mão e passou uma paz que deixou Peter totalmente relaxado e, ao mesmo tempo, encabulado.

– E então? Estão prontos para Hogwarts? Todas as maravilhas e desafios da escola? - Wood perguntou desafiante. – Quem quer jogar quadribol?

– Eu! - Alvo respondeu rapidamente.

– Mas só a partir do segundo ano, Al. - desanimou Rose.

– Mas meu pai foi o mais jovem apanhador de Hogwarts! No primeiro ano! - Alvo pareceu desgostoso com o desânimo de Rose.

– Mas você não é o papai, é, Alvo? Eu já sou do time desde o segundo ano. O melhor atacante da Grifinória, como a mamãe foi. Eu agora sou o capitão do time e faço as jogadas mais espetaculares que Hogwarts já viu, né, Oliver?

– Com certeza, James. A gente deixa a Sonserina comendo poeira!

– D-de-decul-desculpe, m-mas o-o-o que é qu-qua-quadri-quadridri...

– Quadribol? - Wood perguntou incrédulo. – Você não sabe?

– Ele é filho de trouxas! - Rose olhou Wood com reprovação.

– Bom, o Quadribol é o esporte mais famoso entre os bruxos. Ele é jogado em um campo oval de 152 metros de comprimento e possuem três aros de cada lado do campo que é onde os artilheiros tentam fazer o gol. Cada casa tem um time que é formado por sete jogadores: três artilheiros, dois batedores, um apanhador e um goleiro, que sou eu - disse Wood, orgulhoso.

– Existem três tipos de bolas no Quadribol: a goles, que os artilheiros tentam acertar nos aros, os balaços, que tentam te acertar durante todo o jogo pra te fazer cair e parar de jogar que são rebatidas pelos batedores, tipo baseball e o pomo de ouro, que é uma bolinha deste tamanho com asas, toda de ouro, que dá ao time 150 pontos e termina o jogo. O apanhador tem que pegá-la, e acredite, é muito difícil! - sorriu James.

– P-parece-ce le-le-legal.

– É a melhor coisa do mundo! - James praticamente gritou no vagão. – Sem falar que tudo isso é feito voando em vassouras.

– V-va-vava-vassou-vassouras?

– É, Peter. Vocês vão logo aprender a voar em vassouras no primeiro ano. Alguns nascem com o dom, outros demoram um pouco mais, como foi o meu caso - Lucy ficou um pouco corada. – Vamos voltar para o nosso vagão, James. Lena Jordan já deve estar lá! Ela disse que não ia demorar.  
Alvo viu muito bem que as orelhas de James ficaram rosadas.

– Desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir. Eu já estou em outro vagão com outras meninas

– Tudo bem, Angélica. A gente se vê no Salão Principal. - Rose sorriu.

– Vão logo vestir suas vestes porque já estamos chegando. Por que você não é esperto como a Rose que já vestiu a dela? - perguntou James. – Vamos pessoal!

Ao saírem pela porta, James recuou um pouco e chamou pelo irmão.

– O que?

– Cuidado com o monstro!

– Meu pai disse que nós não vamos de testrálios. Vamos de barco!

– Mas eu tô falando justamente disso. É melhor você não cair do barco, porque do jeito que você nada, um dos monstros do Lago de Hogwarts pode te pegar

– Não existem monstros no Lago de Hogwarts, só sereieiros e lulas! - mas James já tinha saído. – Existe, Rose?

– Eu li no Profeta Diário que hoje em dia, muitas espécies vivem por lá. Minha mãe sempre disse que Hogwarts é uma casa muito antiga, com antigos segredos mágicos. Você sabe que nossos pais exploraram muito o local, mas eu acho que ainda existem muitas coisas em Hogwarts.

– Co-como mon-momo-monstros?

– Com certeza! E feitiços e passagens secretas e muitos perigos. Meu pai sempre disse que ele nunca pensou que Hogwarts podia ser tão perigosa. Mas também, foram naqueles tempos...

– Q-q-que te-tententen-tempos?

– Nos tempos da guerra contra os bruxos do mal - disse, seco, Alvo.

– E-existem bru-bru-bruxos do m-mal?

– Não existem pessoas ruins no mundo dos trouxas? É a mesma coisa aqui - Rose explicou.

Eles trocaram de roupa e permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo.


	2. O RESGATE DOS DUMBLEDORE

**2**

**O RESGATE DOS DUMBLEDORE**

O ricochete foi tão forte que Luna Lovegood foi lançada no meio da plantação do vizinho da rua dos Lineiros, no interior da cidade de NewCastle. Dino Thomas aparatou e desaparatou a tempo suficiente para segurar sua mulher nos braços.

– Eu fico imaginando quantas coisas lindas ele imaginava. Você viu sua forma? Que lindas borboletas - disse Luna com seu jeito tranqüilo e distante.

– Ainda bem que eu estava aqui para lhe salvar, não? - sorriu Dino.

– Você está bem, Luna? - disse Cho Chang, preocupada e logo aliviada ao aceno positivo de Luna – Acho que deveríamos parar por hoje. Sem o resto do pessoal, acho que não vai dar certo.

– Alguém tinha que levar as crianças, não é? E era a primeira vez do Alvo e da Rose. Se bem que confesso estar preocupado com Lucy. Será que ela chegou a tempo? Ela é tão desligada, às vezes. - disse Dino.

– Temos que deixar as crianças crescerem para serem adultos autênticos, sem muita proteção e influência de julgamento dos pais. Assim eles vão revelar seu verdadeiro caráter - respondeu Luna.

– Vamos fazer uma pausa? - sugeriu Larry Gouderman, também um auror. – Sem um bom descanso não teremos novas idéias e nós sabemos muito bem que Dumbledore era bom em idéias.

– Desde os acontecimentos daquele ano, quando as coisas voltaram ao normal e o testamento do diretor foi entregue pelos duendes de Gringotes a McGonagall, a gente tenta ultrapassar essa barreira de feitiços que Dumbledore criou. Sinceramente, acho que isso é tão forte que a gente nunca vai conseguir passar. Ele realmente levava a sério essa história de proteção familiar. - desabafou Tenessa Raufkof.

– Eu acho – disse Luna – que cada encanto tem um tempo certo para amadurecer. Era uma coisa que os professores falavam muito em Hogwarts. De alguma forma, Dumbledore sempre sabia das coisas no tempo certo. Talvez tenha um tempo certo para essas crianças também.

– Você tem toda razão, Luna - concordou Gouderman. – Acho que McGonagall também pensa assim, mas temos que continuar tentando todo o tipo de contra-feitiço, não é? Lembra quando Harry quase conseguiu, quando Hermione e Rony estiveram aqui, ajudando?

– Mas é meio frustrante vê-los trabalhando todo o dia nesta fazendinha, com seus poderes se manifestando e gerando confusão, sem eles saberem quem são. E ninguém vê a gente. Somos fantasmas em todo esse perímetro! - reclamou Raufkof.

– Hoje tem festa. Dá pra sentir o cheiro dos quitutes daqui.

– Credo, Larry! Você só pensa em comida!

– Ora, Tenessa, saco vazio não fica de pé, não é?

Decidida, Luna foi até a plantinha mais próxima, pediu licença e arrancou um galho repleto de folhas. Em cada uma ela lançou um feitiço e atirou a primeira folha que, ao encontrar na barreira de proteção, foi queimada. Foi bem no limite que ela resolveu sentar.

– Amorzinho, o que você está fazendo?

– Esperando, Dino.

– Esperando... o que, exatamente?

– O feitiço de Dumbledore terminar

Ele deu um leve suspiro.

– Então... - ele tentou disfarçar o embaraço – Quem vai preparar a comida de hoje? Vamos recuperar as energias e arquitetar novos planos.

– É bom tirar a cabana desse lado, não acham? - alertou Raufkouf – Se hoje vai ter festa, provavelmente vão chegar muitas pessoas. E não vai ser engraçado se elas tropeçarem em algo invisível.

Gouderman riu. Não pôde deixar de imaginar um trouxa caindo por cima do outro, tropeçando no nada e sujando as roupas com o barro da estrada. E os que tivessem mais sorte poderiam cair em cima de um cocô de cavalo. Hilário.

Dentro da casa, desde antes do galo cantar, a Sra Carter, sua irmã e as ajudantes estavam na cozinha preparando tudo para a festa. A Sr Ana Carter era muito bondosa e rechonchuda, com seu rosto redondo, de bochechas rosadas. Tinha mãos de fada para o trabalho doméstico e era muito amorosa com todos. Sua irmã, Anatéia, era a mais velha e solteirona. Tinha ficado para titia por escolha, já que achava que nenhum homem era digno da sua inteligência. Morava com Ana há 11 anos e ajudou na criação das crianças. Elizabeth era sua favorita, por ter um temperamento parecido com o seu. O cheiro gostoso que vinha da cozinha foi se espalhando pela casa, passando pela modesta sala com dois sofás, uma grande lareira e a TV recentemente trocada, pela mesa em que o Sr Carter agradecia pelo alimento em todas as refeições, até começar a subir as escadas em direção aos quartos, como quem dançava ao som de um balé clássico, com movimentos suaves para lá e para cá. A porta entreaberta do quarto do menino era um convite irresistível para a invasão de um cheiro tão inquietante. Como um animal que espreita de mansinho, o odor foi chegando cada vez mais perto da cama, desviando dos brinquedos de madeira, do trem armado no meio do quarto, da bola de futebol e dos aviões pendurados pelo teto que imitavam o céu cheio de nuvens e alaranjado pelo pôr-do-sol. Sorrateiramente, o cheiro alcançou o rosto do menino que, em um respiro profundo, acordou de sobressalto.

– É hoje, é hoje!

Levantou-se depressa e desceu as escadas. Seus olhos azuis estavam brilhando e os cabelos batendo nos ombros, negros e ondulados pareciam ter lutado a noite toda contra o travesseiro: estavam uma loucura.

– Bom dia, mamãe! Bom dia, tia! Oi, gente! Cadê o meu pai?

– Olha só que felicidade, Dona Ana! Parece que Jonathan vai explodir! -  
disse uma das ajudantes.

– Já fez seus deveres da manhã?

– Não, mãe.

– Então vá providenciar. Depois você ganha seu presente.

– Oba! - e subiu correndo as escadas.

– Aproveite e acorde sua irmã!

Entrar no quarto dela era entrar em zona proibida, com resultados terríveis. Principalmente quando não batiam na porta. E Jonathan NUNCA batia na porta. Sua irmã Elizabeth tinha feito a própria decoração do quarto, com a ajuda da mãe e da tia, sem falar no talento de carpintaria do pai. Todos os móveis eram de um lilás suave, que contrastava com o prata das molduras do armário e da cama, sem falar no teto que imitava o céu estrelado. Pendurado, estava o sistema solar. Logo ao lado, na escrivaninha, estavam seus experimentos de química e física, que lhe garantiram o prêmio da escola.

– Lizzie! Oh, Lizzieeee! Minha mãe mandou eu acordar você.

Dois olhos verdes despertam já incomodados com a luz da janela aberta por Jonathan.

– Por que você nunca bate na porta, John? - disse ainda meio sonolenta. - O que eu já te disse sobre entrar no meu quarto sem bater? Que saco!

Por pouco Jonathan não leva um abajur na cabeça.

– Foi minha mãe que mandou. Deixa de ser chata, Lizzie. Acorda que a mamãe ta fazendo os doces da festa.

– Sai logo do meu quarto!

Ela apontou para a porta, Jonathan revirou os olhos e saiu. Ele esperou por ela do lado de fora até ir para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Elizabeth amarrou delicadamente seu cabelo longo, ondulado e extremamente preto em uma linda fita amarela, sendo observada com carinho pelo irmão.

– Hoje é nosso aniversário, Lizzie. Vai estar cheio de gente por aqui!

Os dois pegam as escovas azul e verde, como a cor de seus olhos, com o cabo de borracha e o desenho do Big Bang e do Palácio de Buckingham.

– Eu sei disso. Todos os anos acontece a mesma coisa, com as mesmas pessoas.

– Você não gosta daqui, né? - passa a pasta na escova e devolve ao irmão.

– E quem gosta?

– Eu.

Os dois começam a escovar os dentes e continuam a falar com a boca cheia de espuma.

– Ai...você não tem futuro mesmo. Vai virar fazendeiro e viver da roça

– Claro. Você também! Pensa que eu não sei que você sai de noite pra ficar perto dos cavalos, lá no estábulo? Só não sei como você consegue sair sem fazer barulho.

– Bom, pelo visto eu faço barulho, né? Você me vê sair!

– Mas é porque somos gêmeos e temos ligação mental de gêmeos.

– Ai, faça-me o favor! Você não tem coisa para fazer, não? Pular da janela, ordenhar rebanho, quebrar aparelhos de televisão...

– Aquilo foi um acidente!

– Sei! - gargarejam e cospem ao mesmo tempo.

– Verdade! Eu não sei como foi acontecer. E nem sei se fui eu mesmo

– Claro que foi! Você é muito esquisito. Como da vez que você caiu da árvore e foi tudo em câmera lenta.

– Você também caiu do cavalo e não teve nada!

– Foi só sorte.

– Sei. Você viu meus óculos?

– Você perdeu de novo? Se duvidar você sentou neles mais uma vez. Uma hora dessas o papai não vai mais ter dinheiro para consertar os óculos e você vai ter que ficar míope para sempre!

– Há-há, engraçadinha. Ei, o último a se vestir come toda a porcaria do mundo!

– Você é tão infantil! Isso é coisa de gente boba!

– Mas a gente sempre brincou disso...

– E eu sempre ganhei. Tchau!

– Ei, não vale, Lizzie! Você saiu na frente! Você roubou!

Como um raio, Jonathan entra em seu quarto, veste a roupa que havia separado na noite anterior e escorrega pelo corrimão da escada para chegar mais rápido do que Elizabeth. Mas quando ele chega na sala, seu sorriso se transforma em uma expressão derrotada, pois sua irmã já está sentada no sofá, sorrindo para ele.

– Poxa, você demorou tanto!

– Eu não sei como é que você consegue fazer isso.

– O que foi, Lizzie? Por que seu irmão está com essa cara inchada?

– Ah, mãe! Ele não gosta de perder, é só isso!

– Mas você roubou!

– Não roubei não. Fui mais esperta. Diga pra ele, mãe, que as meninas se desenvolvem muito mais rápido do que os meninos

– Mãe! - reclamou John.

– Já começaram a brigar, tão cedo? - perguntou um homem robusto que entrava na sala e parecia preencher todo o espaço restante. Bill Carter era um homem duro e sério, que vivia para o trabalho e para a família. Lidava com seus peões como um carrasco e com seus filhos como um pai amoroso, porém contido. A honra era seu maior bem e a disciplina, sua diretriz. Não era de se duvidar da fama de modelo de família que ele possuía na região.

– Pai!

Em um salto, Jonathan saiu do sofá e foi parar nos braços do pai que o ergueu para cima, como se fosse um travesseiro de penas.

– Feliz aniversário! Para os dois. - disse olhando para Lizzie. – Por que não vamos lá fora e damos uma olhada no presente de vocês?

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Ambos saíram correndo para fora da casa. Uma estrutura de dois andares e alongada horizontalmente, com sótão e porão, pintados de salmão e bege, com as telhas de um vermelho rubro. A varanda na frente imitava uma das casas que ele havia visto na cidade: uma relíquia dos tempos da guerra. Quatro vigas sustentavam o telhado um pouco puxado para a frente e alongado no meio. Duas das vigas seguravam a estrutura nas pontas e duas na largura da porta, que ascendiam em um formato que se assemelhava à torre do Big Bang, onde ficava o Sótão do Relógio, como eles chamavam. Em cada lado desta estrutura ficavam as janelas dos quartos das crianças. A da esquerda era de Elizabeth e da direita, de Jonathan. Uma das mais bonitas casas da região, construídas pelo próprio Sr Carter. O que chamava a atenção dos garotos eram as duas pessoas ali na frente. Na verdade, era o que estava ao lado deles. Um trator pequeno, laranja, com as rodas traseiras enormes e o escapamento para o motor bem alto que, com certeza, daria para Jonathan dirigir; e um cavalo ainda jovem, com um pelo negro que brilhava e incríveis olhos verdes, separados por uma marca de nascença branca que parecia uma meia lua com a estrela no meio, se olhada com muita criatividade.

– Obrigado, pai! Obrigado, mãe! - disseram os dois.

– Vamos, tratem logo de dar uma volta neles, porque daqui a algumas horas começam a chegar as visitas! E tentem não se sujar, ouviram? Ouviu Jonathan?

Mas eles já partiam pelo terreno. Elizabeth foi a primeira a sair, afinal, montar em um cavalo não tinha muito mistério. Jonathan, ao contrário, teve que se adaptar aos pedais e ao volante. Era muito diferente dirigir com o pai do lado ensinando a ele do que fazer por conta própria. Depois de algumas barbeiragens de fazenda, ele começou a pegar a manha do trator e a dirigir com mais segurança. Dali a algumas horas, Jonathan já dominava perfeitamente a máquina. Foi Elizabeth que veio ao seu encontro, em disparada, no alto do morro na fazenda.

– Já ta se amostrando, né, Lizzie?

– Vem comigo!

– Eu não. Quero dirigir o meu trator!

– Ai, garoto! Vem comigo. Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

– Da última vez que você falou isso eu passei a maior vergonha na frente de...

– Eu sei o que aconteceu, mas não é isso, eu juro. É uma coisa estranha. Vem ver!

Jonathan desligou o trator e subiu no cavalo. Eles desceram a colina e foram até o grande carvalho ao leste da propriedade que dava para a estrada principal. Mais um pouco e eles dariam a volta em um círculo perfeito na fazenda.

– Ali!- apontou Elizabeth – Bem ali, no canto esquerdo da estrada. Você vê?

– Ver o que? Não vejo nada!

– Ali, ó! - insistiu. – No chão.

– No chão? Eu só vejo o barro da estrada.

– Olha direito, John. Eu sei que está ali. Eu só lhe chamei depois de ver três vezes. É como se fosse um pisca-pisca de natal. Ele aparece e desaparece. Continua olhando.

Meio desconfiado, Jonathan deu uma olhadela ao redor para conferir se não tinha ninguém escondido ou alguma armadilha que fizesse ele ficar sem calças de novo. Não havia ninguém e Lizzie continuava a olhar fixamente para o ponto indicado. Acreditando na irmã, Jonathan forçou o olhar naquela direção e ficou concentrado para ver qualquer coisa que aparecesse no chão. De repente, um vulto. E da mesma forma que apareceu, sumiu. Jonathan se desequilibrou e quase caiu do cavalo.

– Então você também viu! Sabia que eu não estava enlouquecendo

– Lizzie, o que é aquilo?

– Eu não sei.

– Será que é um anjo? Eu acho que era um anjo loiro - falou em tom de respeito.

– Anjos não ficam sentados no chão da estrada, Jonathan! - retrucou.

– Já sei, então!

– O que é?

– É um fantasma. O fantasma da mulher loira. - falou como um suspense de filme.

– O que? Você ta brincando!

– Vamos lá!

– O que? Nem pensar!

– Você tem medo de fantasmas, Lizzie? - zombou da irmã enquanto descia do cavalo. – Você precisa ter mais coragem, minha irmã. O que as pessoas vão falar se eu disser que você tem medo de fantasmas?

– Eu não tenho medo de fantasmas! - gritou.

– Então prova, ora! Desce daí e vamos até lá.

Desafiada pelo irmão, Elizabeth desceu do cavalo e amarrou a corda presa ao estribo em um dos galhos baixos do carvalho. Receosa, deu uma olhada para o local onde estava o fantasma e para o caminho que levava para casa. Ela nunca admitiria o medo de fantasmas, mas seu sexto sentido não achava que era uma boa idéia. No íntimo, ela sabia que aquilo ia causar alguma coisa. Ela apenas pensou na história da Betty Maluca que viveu na cidade e dizia que se comunicava e via os mortos. Definitivamente, passar o resto da vida vendo cadáveres com suas estigmas da morte não era uma idéia que lhe agradava. Mas a impetulância e a coragem do irmão a fizeram caminhar ao lado dele naquela direção. Jonathan adorou ver a cara de medo da irmã e ainda mais por provar que era mais corajoso do que ela. Lizzie que esperasse até o Halloween, porque ele já estava arquitetando um plano para dar o troco dos calções. Então a figura apareceu mais uma vez e eles pararam no meio do caminho. Dessa vez, ela olhava fixamente para eles.

– Eles estão chegando - disse em seu tom suave que jamais se alterava.

– Luna, você falou alguma coisa? Eu achei...oh, por Merlim! São eles? Gente! - gritou Cho e logo os demais saíram das tendas – Olhem aquilo.

Todos ficaram surpresos com as duas figuras paralizadas no meio daquele verde como se tivessem sido atingidos pelo feitiço _impedimenta_, olhando para eles como se tivessem visto um fantasma.

– Eles...podem nos ver? Mas isso nunca aconteceu... - titubeou Gouderman.

– Deve estar chegando a hora - disse Luna. – E deve ser hoje.

Luna jogou mais uma vez a folha azarada e ela rebateu no feitiço de proteção. Todos ficaram meio decepcionados. Ela tentou mais uma vez, e outra, e outra, até que a folha passou pelo campo.

– Abriu! - disse Dino e tentou passar também. Foi jogado longe.

– Accio, vassoura! - e Gouderman tratou de buscá-lo.

As crianças tomaram um susto tão grande que saíram correndo e gritando de  
volta para casa.

– O que foi que aconteceu? Por que Dino foi lançado longe? - perguntou Cho. – Você colocou algum feitiço de passagem nas folhas, Luna?

– Claro que não. Só coloquei um pouco de magia nelas, já que esse campo parece repelir toda a magia.

– Então...

Raufkof nem conseguiu continuar porque Gouderman já estava entregando para Luna um Dino um pouco chamuscado.

– Ele vai ficar bem.

– Está quase na hora - sorriu carinhosa para o marido e piscou para Raufkof. – Mas ainda não é a hora. Parece que vamos ter um pôr-do-sol diferente hoje.

Em pleno meio dia de outono era difícil prever o pôr-do-sol, mas todos já estavam acostumados com as excentricidades de Luna Lovegood. Não trocar de nome depois de casada era um deles. Não fazia bem ao karma e o mau karma atraía os _nargulés_. Enquanto isso, os Dumbledores chegaram no alto da colina, onde estava o trator de Jonathan.

– Você...você viu aquilo? Tem mais gente! Um deles bateu em alguma coisa e foi mandado pros cafundós e o outro...você viu no que o outro montou? - disse Jonathan ainda nervoso – Temos que contar para o papai que tem gente estranha ali

– Você ficou maluco, Jonathan? Ninguém vai acreditar na gente ou você acha que o papai não teria visto aquela cambada de gente estranha no meio da estrada? Ele sempre sai de manhã com a caminhonete, não é?

– O que é que a gente vai fazer?

– Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu.

– O que?

– John, parece que aquelas pessoas, fantasmas ou sei-lá-o-quê, não podem entrar. Então a gente finge que nem viu e agora ignora pra eles irem embora.

– Eu acho que eles não vão.

– Eu também acho, mas não quero achar.

– São ETs?

– ETs não voam em vassouras, John. Bruxas fazem isso

– Mas foi um homem, então foi um bruxo. Mas bruxos não existem, existem?

– Claro que não. - mas as palavras não saíram tão convincentes dos lábios de Lizzie. – Vamos para casa, John.

– Eles vão conseguir entrar, não vão? No meio da confusão da festa? Vão aproveitar que tem muita gente e vão raptar a gente para nos engordar e nos transformar em comida, não é? Como a história de João e Maria!

– Pára com isso, John! Credo! Vamos fazer o seguinte: vamos para casa e pesquisamos na Internet tudo o que a gente puder sobre bruxos, o que acha? Assim, pelo menos, vamos saber o que usar para nos defender.

– Como alho!

– Alho é para vampiros, Jonathan. Dãaa!

– Ah, é!

Por um momento foi possível esquecer o que viram e darem muita risada. Na volta para casa, contudo, cada um seguiu em silêncio, mergulhados em pensamentos. Durante o dia eles ajudaram a arrumar a casa e no restante do tempo se trancavam na biblioteca para fazer pesquisa no computador. Embora o Sr e a Sra Carter achassem um pouco estranho, acreditaram que eles estavam fazendo alguma pesquisa em relação aos novos presentes ou algo parecido. Todos os parentes chegaram na casa e eles tiveram que suspender a pesquisa. A festa rolou solta durante toda a tarde. No final, já no pôr-do-sol, as pessoas começaram a ir embora.

– Nossa, olhem só este céu! - disse o tio Venceslau, com seu bigode acizentado lhe cobrindo a boca. – Carmélia, venha só ver isso aqui!

E, em poucos instantes todos estavam olhando para o céu com seus tons rosa, laranja, e roxo, transpassados por um arco-íris e uma estranha faixa de luz verde, quase imperceptível.

– Você já viu algo assim, Bill? - Ana perguntou, admirada com o fato.

– Deve ser um sinal. - respondeu.

– Lizzie, querida, você que gosta tanto de olhar para o céu, o que seria esse fenômeno? - perguntou tia Anatéia para ela.

– Não sei, tia. Pode ser alinhamento do Sol, da lua, de planetas ou o reflexo de alguma estrela.

– Ou magia! - acrescentou Jonathan e todos riram.

– Sabe o que minha mãe dizia? - falou Anatéia para todos. – Que quando uma coisa rara acontece é o indício de que alguma coisa vai mudar.

Jonathan e Elizabeth trocaram olhares profundos. Tão sérios que Elizabeth sussurrou.

– Tudo vai mudar, Jonathan. E aposto que tem a ver com aquelas pessoas.

– Vão nos raptar?

– Não. Geralmente, nos filmes, quando uma mudança acontece é porque alguma coisa é revelada.

– E o que você acha que devemos fazer?

– Não sei. Mas é melhor não guardar a comida. Acho que daqui a pouco teremos visitas

– Eles podem voar em vassouras, Lizzie. Por que bateriam em nossa porta?

– Não sei, mas eles vão fazer isso.

– Como você sabe?

– Não sei como. Só sei, aqui dentro da minha cabeça.

– Você é estranha.

– Nós dois somos estranhos

Depois que todos foram embora, Ana, Anatéia e as ajudantes começaram a guardar as coisas e limpar a casa. Elizabeth e Jonathan chegaram com olhares de que precisavam dar um recado, mas não sabiam exatamente como fazê-lo.

– Podem falar! - Ana disse enquanto botava a mão na cintura. – Quem quebrou o que dessa vez? Crianças, vocês precisam tomar mais cuidado. Sabem como o pai de vocês fica profundamente irritado quando não assumem as responsabilidades!

– Não, mãe. Não tem nada a ver com isso. A Lizzie tem uma coisa pra dizer.

Ela olhou para ele incrédula.

– Isso é preparar o terreno? - murmurou.

– Desculpe.

– O que foi, Lizzie?

– Mãe... é bom não guardar as comidas... porque...porque nós teremos visitas.

– Algum amigo de vocês? Por que...oh, não, Lizzie. Não me diga que tem um rapazinho vindo...

– Não, mãe! Nem pensar! Eca! São pessoas... esquisitas

– Pessoas esquisitas? E de onde vocês os conhecem?

– Não conhecemos.

– Então, John, como sabem que eles vêm?

– É a Lizzie, mãe. Ela sempre sabe das coisas.

A Sra Carter olhou os filhos com o olhar desconfiado de quem sabe que estão escondendo mais alguns detalhes desta história. Mas como Lizzie nunca errou no julgamento de seu sexto sentido e isso sempre deixava os Carter prontos para qualquer visita inesperada, a Sra Carter resolveu atender ao seu pedido. Poucos minutos depois, a campainha tocou.

– Por que tocar a campainha, Cho?

– Você queria o que? Que aparatássemos no meio da sala, Gouderman?

– Boa...noite. - disse o Sr Carter, sem deixar de notar que as cinco figuras que batiam a sua porta usavam vestes estranhas para pessoas normais. – O que desejam?

– Gostaríamos de falar sobre as crianças - Luna anunciou.

– O que eles fizeram agora? Digam-me. Espalharam o feno de suas terras? Tiraram parte dos arames das cercas? Quebraram alguma coisa?

– Bill, calma. Desculpem nossos filhos, são apenas crianças.

– Podemos entrar? - Dino perguntou ao sr Carter.

– Por favor. - ele respondeu ainda desconfiado.

Na sala, estavam sentados Jonathan e Elizabeth, próximos à tia Anatéia. Os cinco se sentaram no sofá em frente, que estava repleto de guloseimas preparadas para novas visitas.

– Estão esperando alguém? - perguntou Luna.

– Acho que vocês. - disse a Sra Carter.

Gouderman tratou de ser logo categórico, afinal, não podiam perder muito tempo.

– Sra Eleanor, viemos aqui por causa de seu pai, Dumbledore.

Gritos de espanto e expressões de choque estavam dentro dos limites dos tipos de reação que os aurores esperavam. Mas o que veio a seguir, não estava.

– Receio – continuou a Sra Carter – que esta conversa não será tão simples. A Sra Eleanor Brian faleceu há 11 anos, quando os gêmeos nasceram. Nós, os Carter, os adotamos como nossos filhos

Os aurores se mostraram confusos com esta notícia.

– Mas o endereço que temos é o mesmo! - alegou Cho.

– Sim, porque Eleanor era minha empregada. - argumentou.

– Por isso não conseguimos contato com as crianças – compreendeu Dino – Elas precisavam completar 11 anos para saber

– Saber o que? - perguntou Elizabeth.

Cho tentou ser o mais breve possível e com muito tato.

– Sr e Sra Carter, peço encarecidamente que acredite no que vamos dizer a seguir. Não é uma brincadeira. Estas crianças são muito especiais porque elas nasceram com um dom. Há 10 anos nós tentamos entrar em suas terras, mas nunca conseguimos, até o dia de hoje. Isso porque ela foi mantida sob proteção de um poderoso feitiço. Nós somos bruxos, Sr e Sra Carter. E nós viemos porque estas crianças têm um lugar reservado na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. - disse com muito orgulho.

– Perdão? - Sr Carter perguntou incrédulo. – Isso não existe.

– Sim, existe, Sr Carter. Só que os tr...as pessoas que não são bruxos não sabem da nossa existência. Mantemos isto em segredo há milênios. - respondeu Gouderman.

– Atualmente têm existido fenômenos estranhos na presença das crianças? Lembro do Sr enumerar vários enquanto estávamos na porta. Esta é a manifestação de seus poderes. Elas precisam aprender a controlar isso. - disse Dino.

– Oi! Meu nome é Luna Lovegood. Como se chamam?

– Jonathan.

– Elizabeth.

– Vocês sabem do que estamos falando, não é?

– Acho que sim. - Jonathan respondeu rapidamente.

– Talvez isto ajude a vocês acreditarem em nós. Estava no mesmo envelope do testamento de Dumbledore, o avô de vocês.

Elizabeth pegou a foto rasgada e olhou para o irmão. Jonathan subiu as escadas correndo, empurrou a cama e folgou as tábuas do chão do quarto para revelar seu esconderijo secreto. Abriu a pequena caixa de sapato e desceu no mesmo instante, com um pedaço de papel nas mãos. No pedaço na mão de Elizabeth estava Érmia e Eleanor, ainda bebê e nas mãos de Jonathan a foto de Dumbledore. As duas encaixavam perfeitamente.

– É verdade o que eles dizem mãe. Olha! - e passou a foto para Sra Carter.

– E como é esta escola? - perguntou tia Anatéia que estava calada até agora.

– Ela é maravilhosa! Lá eles vão aprender a desenvolver habilidades de magia e irão se tornar pessoas importantes, sem sombra de dúvidas. Vão fazer grandes amigos e conhecer a nossa cultura. Viver muitas aventuras e aprender tudo sobre o mundo mágico e suas criaturas. - Cho explicou toda animada.

– Eles...são normais, certo? - perguntou Sr Carter.

– Claro que sim. - disse Dino.

– Mas depende de vocês se querem ir ou não. Não podemos forçá-los. Vocês querem vir conosco? - Raufkof fez a pergunta que eles mais temiam.

– Vamos aprender a voar em vassouras como vocês? - John perguntou ansioso.

– Voar em vassouras? - a Sra Carter e Tia Anatéia se entreolharam.

– No primeiro ano. - Dino respondeu sem cerimônias.

– Então eu vou! Né, Lizzie? Vamos, não é?

Mas ela permaneceu calada e séria, olhando para a foto que havia retornado as suas mãos.

– Esse...feitiço que vocês falaram...quem colocou? - Lizzie perguntou como quem já sabia a resposta.

– Alvo Dumbledore, seu avô. - disse Luna.

– Vai, Lizzie, deixa de ser chata! Vai ser divertido, uma aventura!

– Se ele sabia esse tempo todo onde estávamos, por que não procurou minha mãe? Por que não nos procurou? Por que ninguém apareceu? Por que... - aos poucos sua voz foi embargando e sua garganta deu um nó. Jonathan sentou ao seu lado e segurou sua mão.

– Elizabeth, o motivo pelo qual ele não entrou em contato foi porque um bruxo das trevas queria lhe fazer muito mal e, evidente, procuraria sua família se ele soubesse que Dumbledore tinha uma. Este foi um segredo que Alvo levou com ele, pois há 20 anos, ele faleceu. Como dissemos, assim que o mundo dos bruxos soube da existência de vocês, não medimos esforços para encontrá-los e falar sobre Dumbledore e tudo o que ele fez. Mas ele colocou um feitiço de proteção máxima, além dos conhecimentos de todos os bruxos que existem.

– Dumbledore era muito inteligente! - Luna completou Cho.

– Você pode descobrir muito mais sobre ele lendo nossos livros e estudando em Hogwarts, afinal, ele foi o diretor da escola durante muitos anos. - finalizou Cho. – Vocês serão muito bem recebidos!

– Vamos, Lizzie. Eu não vou sem você. Você é minha irmã. Nós temos que ficar juntos, sempre.

– Você lembra do céu de hoje, John? Uma revelação, uma mudança. As coisas vão mudar, John.

– A gente faz tudo ficar igual.

– E se não ficar?

– A gente dá um jeito de ficar igual no final.

Lizzie sorriu diante do otimismo de John, mas sabia que nem tudo é como a gente quer. Ela queria aprender, ela sempre estava em busca de algo mais. As coisas iam mudar e ela sabia dentro de si.

– Durante a viagem vocês contam mais sobre a história desse Dumbledore?

– Nosso avô, Lizzie!

– Ele é um desconhecido, Jonathan. Meus avôs são Wilson Carter e Bruce Carmichael.

Um sorriso se estampou nos rostos do Sr e Sra Carter e da tia Anatéia.

– Sim, podemos falar sobre Dumbledore, sempre! - respondeu Luna com seu jeito aéreo.

– Quando eles podem começar a ir para a escola? É interna? - perguntou o Sr Carter.

– Sim, é interna. E nós partimos imediatamente. Já estamos atrasados, inclusive. - respondeu Gouderman, checando seu relógio de bolso.

A Sra Carter ficou bastante preocupada.

– Imediatamente? Mas é noite! E as malas?

– A cerimônia começa daqui a algumas horas! Peguem algumas roupas para os dias livres que terão e não se preocupem. Nós já providenciamos seus livros e há tempos temos suas vestes. Precisamos apenas comprar as varinhas

– Varinhas?

O alarde foi total.

– Sim, como esta. - Luna mostrou sua varinha. – Para fazer isto: _ebublio!_

Da ponta de sua varinha saíram bolhas de sabão sob olhares admirados. No mesmo instante, Jonathan subiu correndo as escadas, acompanhado de Elizabeth. Na hora da despedida muito choro e abraços.

– Não se preocupem. Eles ficaram bem. - Cho tentou tranqüilizá-los. – Era o destino deles ir para Hogwarts. Vocês podem escrever para eles, sempre. E mandar coisas também. Fiquem com esta coruja como presente. É um mensageiro que sabe onde encontrar Hogwarts.

– Obrigada - respondeu uma Sra Carter chorosa.

– Para onde vamos? - John perguntou enquanto sentava na garupa da vassoura de dois lugares de Dino.

– Para o único lugar onde você pode encontrar varinhas de qualidade em toda a Inglaterra. No Beco Diagonal, na loja do Sr Olivaras. - respondeu.

Em uma hora, voando a uma boa velocidade, eles chegaram no Caldeirão Furado e entraram sem levantar suspeitas. Foram até o fundo e Luna deu leves pancadas em alguns tijolos. O que parecia algo aleatório, logo revelou-se uma senha para a entrada do Beco Diagonal, quando os tijolos abriram a porta. Gouderman foi na frente para acordar o Sr. Olivaras. Dentro de sua loja, olhou curioso e intrigado para as duas figuras idênticas que estavam em pé, curiosos com a loja.

– Desculpe por acordá-lo tão tarde, Sr. Olivaras. Mas eles não têm muito tempo.

– Luna, se você viesse me acordar eu estaria muito mais disposto. Tenho uma dívida com você, querida. Mas não podemos apressar as varinhas, não é? Ora, ora. Vocês são os Dumbledore, hum? Engraçado. Sempre me pareceu...enfim. Vamos começar por você, meu jovem. Pêlos de lince e lasca de cerejeira, 27,3cm, flexível.

– Mexa sua varinha, Jonathan - sussurou Tenessa Raufkof.

O efeito foi catastrófico. Todos os vidros da loja quebraram.

– Não, não. Vejamos esta. Coração de leão, 28cm precisamente, muito flexível.

Receoso do que poderia acontecer, Jonathan fez um curto movimento e faíscas queimaram sua mão.

– _Episkey!_ - disse Cho.

Logo a mão de Jonathan ficou boa novamente, sob os olhos assustados e impressionados das crianças. E longos minutos transcorreram e muitos estragos foram feitos até que Sr Olivaras subiu na mais alta prateleira e trouxe uma varinha um tanto quanto verde.

– Talvez...esta. Tente

Esperando pelo pior, Jonathan moveu sua varinha e uma sensação quente e gostosa percorreu todo o seu corpo.

– Interessante. Muito interessante.

– O que é interessante, senhor? Por que experimentar tantas varinhas? - Jonathan perguntou intrigado.

– A varinha escolhe o bruxo, Sr Dumbledore. Nunca o contrário. Esta varinha que está em suas mãos é feita de pêlo de centauro e seiva de um salgueiro lutador, 27,9cm, muito flexível. É extremamente raro conseguir pêlo de centauro e retirar a seiva do salgueiro. Vamos esperar muitas coisas raras do senhor. Agora, senhorita, por favor. Tente esta.

O movimento da varinha ateou fogo em toda a loja. Os aurores lançaram o _acqua eructo_ para apagar o fogo.

– Desculpe! - disse ao colocar cuidadosamente a varinha sobre a mesa.

– Vamos deixar os elementos do dragão longe de você, me parece. Tente esta. Pêlo de unicórnio e Elder.

A varinha simplesmente não fez nada.

– Hum, interessante. Veja, minha querida, é raro uma varinha não fazer nada. Eu lembro de todas as varinhas que já vendi para os alunos de Hogwarts e outras escolas até. Isto não ocorre com freqüência. Veja, esta varinha queria você, mas, por algum motivo que só você deve saber, ela resolveu não se manifestar.

– Não entendo.

– Um dia, quem sabe. Tente esta.

E ela tentou varinha após varinha e nenhuma ficava em sua mão. Sr Olivaras pensou que talvez ela também precisasse de uma varinha de centauro, por serem gêmeos. Um desastre. Ela quase atinge o irmão. E as tentativas foram sucedidas por muitos desastres. Sr. Olivaras não encontrava uma varinha para ela e isso o intrigava muito. Seria uma desonra ela sair de sua loja sem uma varinha.

– Talvez...muito pouco provável...tente esta

Era uma varinha opaca e velha. Ela tremeu em sua mão, depois se iluminou e um vento morno atingiu seu rosto, fazendo seu cabelo voar. Sr Olivaras ficou muito sério, de repente.

– De que é feita? - Lizzie perguntou.

– Esta varinha foi um teste de meu pai que nunca havia dado certo para nenhum bruxo da época. Parece, no entanto, que ela esperava por você. Contém pena de águia, fios de juba de leão, suor de texugo e escama do chocalho de uma cascavel.

Todos os aurores prenderam a respiração.

– E...?

– E isso significa, minha cara, que esta varinha possui cada um dos animais símbolos da escola de Hogwarts. Existe um motivo para não haver mistura de elementos tão distoantes. Nunca dá certo, como meu pai comprovou anos atrás. Ao que parece, basta esperar pelo bruxo certo. É claro, uma mistura com tantos elementos que não entram em equilíbrio não é muito forte, pois existe muita luta interna. Gostaria muito que me escrevesse contando os sucessos e as falhas de sua varinha. Interessante. Isto pode revolucionar as novas varinhas! Se eu puder pegar um pouco de pena de testrálios e misturar com escama de sereieiro...

– O Sr Olivaras está começando a pirar. Vamos! - murmurou Cho.

– Isto paga pelas varinhas, Sr Olivaras. Obrigado e até a próxima. - agradeceu Gouderman.

– Crianças! - elas se aproximaram do balcão e ele murmurou. – Estas varinhas são muito especiais. Ambas. Garanto que perceberão isto. Espero grandes feitos de vocês. Hogwarts se orgulhará de varinhas tão especiais. Até mais

– Subam nas vassouras, rápido. A cerimônia vai acabar - disse Cho.


	3. AS ESCOLHAS DO CHAPÉU SELETOR

**3**

**AS ESCOLHAS DO CHAPÉU SELETOR**

O silêncio das últimas horas foi interrompido pelas perguntas de Peter sobre Hogwarts, magia e a guerra. Rose conversava animadamente por encontrar alguém que estava fascinado em ouvi-la falar sem parar, sem que parecesse que ela estava se gabando do conhecimento que tinha. Que culpa possuía se sua mãe tinha lhe dito absolutamente tudo o que ela precisava saber? Como balançar a varinha, que livros procurar na biblioteca, como cada professor de sua época gostava que as lições fossem feitas, etc. O que incomodava Rose era o fato de Alvo só falar uma ou duas vezes durante a conversa e ficar olhando o tempo todo através da janela. E nem adiantou ela dizer que tipo de criaturas tinha no lago e que James só estava brincando. Ele continuava com aquela expressão de quem foi estuporado.

De repente, logo após a curva, na noite que caía sobre o local, eles puderam ver a escola, toda iluminada e intacta. Nem parecia que ela havia passado por uma provação imensa há 19 anos. Estava nova em folha e as tradições, mantidas. Assim que desceram do trem, uma figura imensa surgiu da neblina gritando.

– Alunos do primeiro ano, por favor! Alunos do primeiro ano, venham até aqui. Façam uma fila, vamos alunos do primeiro ano!

Hagrid parecia um pouco menor, desde que tinha visitado a casa dos Potter. Quando viu Alvo e Rose não pôde conter sua emoção e deu um grande abraço nos dois, na frente de todo mundo.

– Que bom tê-los aqui, finalmente. Estão mais crescidos, eu acho. Será que Hogwarts estará pronta para mais um Potter e uma Granger?

– Tomara que sim! - sorriu Alvo.

Nesse momento Hagrid pôde distinguir uma cabeleira loira que nunca esqueceu e se virou para não encará-lo.

– Muitos retornos em Hogwarts, este ano - falou alto, sem pensar.

Então ele colocou as crianças nos barcos que, como mágica, atravessavam o Lago de Hogwarts sem nenhuma marola. Alvo olhou para todos os lados e finalmente para a água a fim de ver se algum monstro se aproximava.

– Não há monstro nenhum. - disse Rose. – James só estava chateando você!

Hogwarts parecia ainda mais altiva de onde eles a viam. Suas torres altas, suas paredes espessas e sem nenhuma rachadura, algumas mudanças internas, é verdade, mas em geral, estava tudo em perfeito estado. Animados, eles subiram as escadarias até encontrarem a Diretora McGonagall no pé da escada. 19 anos tinham causado poucas mudanças nela e havia quem dissesse que, nesses anos de calmaria, ela até rejuvenesceu. Apesar de ser a diretora da escola, ela nunca deixava de receber os primeiro-anistas e de lecionar Transfiguração.

– Silêncio agora, por favor. Sejam bem-vindos a Hogwarts. Eu sou a diretora e professora McGonagall. Este ano, vocês irão aprender muitas coisas sobre o mundo da magia, mas antes, deverão ser escolhidos para as casas de Hogwarts. Elas são Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. As casas serão suas residências e famílias. Vocês poderão ficar o tempo livre nas salas comunais de suas casas e, se convidados por seus amigos, nas outras casas também. Alunos aplicados ganham pontos para suas casas e quem causa confusão perde ponto também. É muito importante que vocês ajudem suas casas a juntarem mais pontos porque, ao final, eles podem ganhar a Taça das Casas, uma grande honra. Agora, se fizerem o favor de me seguirem...

Dito isso, as grandes portas se abriram para o Salão Principal. Os alunos não podiam tirar os olhos do teto do salão. Alguém falou que não era o céu de verdade. Era um feitiço que permitia isso e que havia lido em _Hogwarts: uma história._ Passado o deslumbre inicial, sob os olhares de tantos alunos, os primeiro-anistas ficavam cada vez mais nervosos. McGonagall pediu que todos se aglomerassem na frente e pegou um pequeno banco e um esfarrapado chapéu. Estava ainda mais acabado, se isto é possível. De repente um som pareceu vir do chapéu como um murmúrio muito baixo. Os alunos veteranos se concentraram para saber o que o chapéu lançaria neste ano. Os primeiro-anistas tomaram um susto quando ele começou a cantar.

_"Bem-vindos à nova e velha Hogwarts__  
__Sempre pronta a recebe-los__  
__Com gracejo e seus mistérios__  
__Com foguetes e seus segredos__  
__Aqui encontrarão uma nova família__  
__Aqui encontrarão a primeira família__  
__Aqui reencontrarão a sua família__  
__É um tempo de novidades,__  
__Que o vento leva e trás__  
__A escolha sempre determina__  
__O destino que cada um vai tomar__  
__Talvez na grifinória__  
__Sob o rugido da honra e coragem de ousar__  
__Ou quem sabe na Lufa-Lufa__  
__Com a justiça e lealdade acima de tudo__  
__Tem até a Corvinal__  
__De uma beleza e inteligência fenomenal__  
__E não esqueçam da Sonserina__  
__De força e astúcia sem igual__  
__Cada um faz uma escolha__  
__E as escolhas decidem por cada um__  
__É um tempo de novidades__  
__Que o vento leva e trás__  
__É um tempo de retorno__  
__Para as surpresas que já vêm"_

Ao final, os alunos aplaudiram, como sempre faziam, e McGonagall deu inicio à cerimônia, em ordem alfabética.

– Bruce Bates Briniwick.

Muitos risinhos e comentários a respeito do sonoro nome do garoto foram ouvidos nas mesas. McGonagall colocou o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça e, como já era de se esperar, lhe caiu sobre os olhos de tão grande que era. De repente, Bruce começou a ouvir o chapéu seletor se decidir.

– Hum...vejo muita vontade e sabedoria em você. Ficará muito bem na..._Corvinal!_

Somente a última parte foi ouvida por todos e hurros vieram da Casa da Águia por terem o primeiro aluno do ano. McGonagall continuou.

– Peter Bovery Canaghan.

No mesmo instante o chapéu o mandou para Lufa-Lufa. Os hurros se repetiam em cada casa.

– Gilbert Goyle.

O chapéu nem precisou ser colocado totalmente.

– _Sonserina!_

– Alicia Felix Knighty.

– _Corvinal!_

– Khai Macbeer.

– _Sonserina_!

E o mesmo processo se repetia para os outros alunos.

– Deymon Hyperion Malfoy.

– Hum...um puro-sangue. Vejo em você uma vontade de provar...um desejo de superação..._Sonserina!_

– Alvo Severo Weasley Potter.

O silêncio se instalou sobre a casa. Esse era o efeito que os Potter causavam quando saíam da tranqüilidade do lar. As pessoas não paravam de fitá-los. James podia curtir muito isso, mas Alvo era diferente. Isso o deixava muito constrangido. O pior foi acontecer: ele tropeçou quando subiu a pequena escada e quase derrubou o chapéu seletor. O Salão Principal veio abaixo em risadas. Ele respirou fundo, sentou no banco e esperou.

– Ora, outro Potter. Um prazer analisá-lo meu jovem. Vejamos...onde devo colocá-lo? Na casa de seu pai? Vejo muita coragem, mas também muito receio. Vejo muita sabedoria e vontade de vencer. Vejo um bom coração e desejo de aprender. E lealdade, acima de tudo.

Levou muito tempo para que o chapéu se decidisse e James aproveitou para comentar com todos e gravar na memória o momento em que _o Chapéu Seletor quase engolia a sua cabeça._

– Sonserina não, tudo menos a Sonserina. Eu não posso ir para a Sonserina. Me escute como escutou meu pai. Sonserina não!

Alvo quase rezava para que isso não acontecesse. Ele não suportaria ver James zombando dele e viver na angústia sem saber se tornaria-se um bruxo corajoso ou das trevas.

– Não, Sonserina não é o lugar para você. Melhor que fique na..._Lufa-Lufa!_

Os aplausos demoraram um pouco para serem ouvidos, mas vieram. Da mesa da Lufa-Lufa que ficou toda de pé! Alvo olhou sem graça para McGonagall que lhe deu um sorriso um tanto desconcertado e para Rose, que estava incrédula. Era o primeiro Weasley-Potter a ir para a Lufa-Lufa. Tinha bons representantes, é verdade. Cedrico Diggory, vencedor do Torneio Tribruxo com Harry, a quem o mesmo admirava muito, tinha sido de lá. E seria um grande bruxo se a fatalidade de sua morte não tivesse chegado. James estava pálido e sem reação. Ele brincava muito com Alvo, mas não tinha noção de que o irmão poderia, de fato, sair em uma casa diferente e tão pouco falada. Incentivados pelos professores, o restante das casas aplaudiram também e os gritos de ´ganhamos o Potter´ ecoavam dos lufos. Alvo relaxou um pouco mais quando lembrou que Peter estava ali e Lucy Thomas, também. McGonagall prosseguiu.

– Tiago Grace Richards.

Ao subir no banco, Tiago arrancou suspiros das jovens da escola. Era, sem dúvida, uma promessa do menino mais bonito que Hogwarts já viu. Seu cabelo loiro liso, cortado no estilo emo, seu olho azul e sua pele branca um tanto bronzeada do sol eram a visão de um pequeno Deus grego em formação.

– _Corvinal!_

– Gregory Hurlex Smith.

– _Corvinal!_

– Amelia Bulstrode Vaugh.

– _Sonserina!_

– Rose Granger Weasley.

Depois do que aconteceu com Alvo, Rose não estava mais tão confiante. Tudo poderia dar errado e ela ir parar em outra casa. Quem sabe até na Sonserina! Subiu tremendo até o banco e sua respiração ficou ofegante.

– Uma Granger! Então já sei onde colocar você, mocinha. _Grifinória!_

Rose entregou rapidamente seu chapéu para McGonagall que sorriu afetuosamente e ela saiu correndo ao encontro da mesa da casa. Feliz e sorridente. Vitorie Weasley veio imediatamente parabenizar a prima.

– Sandro Bones Williams.

– _Lufa-Lufa!_

– Angelica Mardsen Wood.

– _Grifinória!_

McGonagall fez o banco e o Chapéu Seletor voltarem para seus lugares e ocupou o posto mais alto da mesa dos professores que estava mais larga do que o normal.

– Deixem-me apresentá-los seus professores deste ano:  
Prof. Rúbeo Hagrid, de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas  
Prof. Horacio Slughorn e também diretor da casa de Sonserina, Poções.  
Prof. Neville Longbottom, diretor da Grifinória, Herbologia.  
Profa Carmelita Trelawney e diretora da Lufa-Lufa, leciona Feitiços.  
Prof Binns, História da Magia.  
Profa Sibila Trelawney, Adivinhação.  
Prof Firenze, Adivinhação.  
Prof. Arthur Weasley, leciona Estudo dos Trouxas.  
Profa Rolanda Hooch, Vôo.  
Profa. Aurora Sinistra, Astronomia.  
Profa. Vector, Aritmancia.  
Prof Mikael Marstrovich leciona Magia da Arte e é o diretor da Corvinal.  
Eu, Profa McGonagall continuo a lecionar Transfiguração e o nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas teve um contratempo e não poderá lecionar este ano. Por isso, eu chamei um antigo amigo e aluno para substituí-lo de última hora: Harry Potter será o professor este ano.

Em meio a olhares surpresos e grande murmúrio na sala, Harry entrou, meio sem saber o que tinha que fazer. De repente, todos os alunos estavam gritando e de pé, aplaudindo. Muitos já estavam ansiosos em escrever as suas famílias para dizer que conheceriam Potter pessoalmente. Bem, quase todos. Poucos na Sonserina ousaram aplaudir simbolicamente. E na mesa da Lufa-Lufa tinha alguém aplaudindo, mas nem sequer olhando para Harry. É claro que ele já estava ali desde o início da cerimônia e resolveu não entrar para não desviar a atenção dos primeiro-anistas. Aquele deveria ser um momento único para eles. Ouvir Alvo ser selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa lhe frustrou um pouco, é verdade. Mas todas as casas eram dignas de receber os alunos e Cedrico tinha sido daquela casa. Talvez caberia a Alvo se tornar o homem que Cedrico teria sido para a Lufa-Lufa, se Harry não o tivesse levado direto para Voldemort.

– Espero que se dêem bem nas minhas provas - disse sorrindo.

De repente as portas do Salão Principal foram abertas e, de lá, surgiram Tenessa Raufkof, Larry Gouderman, Cho Chang, Dino Thomas e Luna Lovegood. No meio caminhavam duas crianças com cara de quem tinham acabado de passar muito mal.

– Por Merlim. São eles! - o Prof. Slughorn deixou escapar.

Ninguém estava entendendo nada, exceto os professores. McGonagall abriu um grande sorriso direcionado aos gêmeos e olhou para os aurores.

– Por que demoraram tanto?

Imediatamente o banco e o Chapéu Seletor estavam de volta ao Salão.

– Se aproximem, meus queridos, para que o Chapéu Seletor defina suas casas.

Minerva falou da forma mais carinhosa que poderia fazer. Harry e todos os outros professores continuavam a olhar fascinados para eles. Isso os intimidou. Os irmãos trocaram um olhar e Jonathan decidiu ir primeiro. Harry não deixou de perceber que o sorriso inicial de Elizabeth se transformou em um triste suspiro e um olhar que lembrava muito Dumbledore, quando algo devia ser feito.

– Muito bem, Jonathan Dumbledore. Sente-se, querido.

Quando McGonagall disse estas palavras, um murmúrio novamente tomou conta do Salão. Todos agora entendiam, afinal, a notícia dos herdeiros de Dumbledore corria solta no Profeta Diário. Depois da agitação inicial, veio o silêncio da expectativa. Que casa ficaria com os Dumbledore?

– Um Dumbledore? Isso é realmente possível? Que agradável surpresa! Onde será que devo colocá-lo? Vejo uma grande bravura. Menor, apenas, do que a justiça em seu coração. Vejo força, honra e uma incrível coragem. Além do grande amor e admiração que você carrega. E um desejo de proteger...você deve ficar na..._Grifinória!_

A mesa veio abaixo em ovações. Todos queriam cumprimentar o jovem Dumbledore. Olhos invejosos se direcionavam para a mesa dos grifinórios e isso vinha de todas as partes. Todos queriam um pouco de Alvo Dumbledore. Bom, os sonserinos pareciam não estar gostando muito dessa festa. Quando tudo silenciou, McGonagall convidou Elizabeth para sentar-se.

– Oh, o que? Pelas barbas de Merlim, estou vendo dobrado! Outro Dumbledore! Devo colocá-la na Grifinória, junto ao seu irmão? Vejo muita coragem e vontade de protegê-lo. Mas você também se daria muito bem na Sonserina. Você tem astúcia e uma vontade de descobrir tudo e conhecer tudo o mais rápido possível. Mas espere...você também é dona de uma incrível sabedoria, um tanto incomum. Sua lealdade está dividida, mas está aí. E esta cabecinha? Esta cabecinha já tem planos de iniciar seus estudos, de aprender mais e mais. Decidir sobre você é muito complicado. Tem características que agradam a todos os fundadores das casas. Isso é bom, mas será que é de todo bom? Onde devo colocá-la? Você fará grandes coisas na _Gr..._

As pessoas no Salão pensaram ter ouvido o Chapéu Seletor dizer Grifinória, mas nada saiu de sua boca a não ser algo que parecia ser um gemido.

– Eu não quero a Grifinória. Quero ir para a Sonserina. A Sonserina. Lá, é o meu lugar.

– Tem certeza? Na Grifinória estaria cercada de mais amigos.

– Sonserina. Eu tenho que entrar para a Sonserina.

– Bom, se é isso o que realmente deseja..._Sonserina._

Ninguém da mesa se manifestou. Aliás, ninguém do Salão. Apenas Horacio Slughorn aplaudia animadamente. Os alunos e professores custaram a digerir o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Elizabeth caminhou até a mesa e se sentou. Os sonserinos a olhavam com desconfiança e custou a alguém lhe dirigir uma palavra ou sinal de boas-vindas. McGonagall foi a segunda a aplaudir, seguida por Harry e todos os alunos. Elizabeth pôde ver como Jonathan estava triste e quis lhe dizer algo, mas apenas sorriu amarelo e deu de ombros. Harry podia jurar que o Chapéu Seletor iria colocá-la na Grifinória, mas mudou de idéia no último momento. Por que? Será que ela pediu para ele colocá-la na Sonserina?

– Alguns avisos de praxe. Aviso a todos os alunos, principalmente aos do primeiro ano, que visitas à Floresta estão definitivamente proibidas. Não queremos outro incidente como o do ano passado. A Madame Pince pediu para avisar que, a partir de agora, todos os livros retirados da biblioteca deverão ser cadastrados com o nome do aluno, para evitar as brincadeiras e feitiços de confusão que temos encontrado neles. E o corredor das masmorras do lado direito está passando por reformas devido à infiltrações. Os alunos não devem entrar pois há risco de desabamento. Quem for pego no local sofrerá detenções. Nosso zelador Argo Filch irá assegurar que estas regras sejam cumpridas. Os monitores da Lufa-Lufa irão mostrar a nova entrada para o Salão Comunal. Agora, vamos ao banquete!

De repente as mesas se encheram de comida, que foram intocadas pelos primeiro-anistas por alguns segundos, por conta da surpresa. Mas logo estavam como os outros, devorando tudo o que viam pela frente. Logo surgiram os fantasmas das casas para dar boas-vindas aos alunos: Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, a Dama Cinzenta, o Barão Sangrento e o Frei Gorducho. Assustando e fazendo rir as crianças. Jonathan olhou para Elizabeth, que nitidamente, se desviava toda vez que o Barão passava por perto. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele fez cara de medo e se tremeu. Lizzie cruzou os braços e virou a cabeça.

Na mesa da Grifinória James estava inconformado.

– Meu pai teve que vir aqui e ver o babaca do Alvo ser escolhido pra Lufa-Lufa - seu tom era de descrédito.

– Pensei que queria ele na Sonserina.

– Claro que não, Rose. Ele é meu irmão e tinha que ficar aqui comigo, na casa da família. Mas não! Ele tinha que fazer tudo diferente, como sempre. E o papai vai ter que dar a maior força pra ele, sem parecer frustrado. Eu ficaria frustrado. Veja você! Passou sem problemas, Rose. Mas Alvo tinha que aprontar!

– Não fale assim. Tenho certeza que ele não teve culpa.

– Ouça sua prima, James. Imagine só o que está se passando pela cabeça do guri - disse Wood. – Ele nem conseguiu olhar para seu pai até agora. Olhe!

De fato, Alvo parecia que enfiaria a cara no prato a qualquer momento.

– Pa-pa-pára c-com is-isso, Al.

– Meu pai ainda está olhando para cá?

– Cla-claro. Vo-voc-você ne-nem o-o-o-olhou pra-pra ele!

– É muita vergonha, não consigo. - disse enquanto enfiava outro pedaço de bolo de abóbora na boca – Ele disse que eu seria capaz de escolher a Grifinória, mas eu não pude. Ele deve estar tão infeliz...

– Eu tô fe-fe-feliz p-por vo-vovo-você es-tar a-aq-aqui comi-comimi-comigo.

Alvo lhe transmitiu um sorriso. O primeiro da noite, desde que chegou em Hogwarts.

– Obrigado!

Peter sorriu de volta com tanta sinceridade que melhorou o astral de Alvo. Então todos começaram a fazer perguntas sobre como era ser filho de Harry, como estava sua mãe, se ele pretendia jogar Quadribol, se já tinha aprendido a voar e se tinha figurinhas para trocar. Alvo finalmente estava relaxando em sua casa. Quando olhou para Harry, ele estava comentando algo com Hagrid e se virou, dando um largo sorriso para seu filho.

Na Corvinal, Tiago estava sendo tão paparicado que nem agüentava comer mais. Até a Dama Cinzenta não saía do seu lado. Na Grifinória, embora James e seus amigos falassem de Alvo, o grande sucesso era Jonathan Dumbledore. Cercado de grifinórios que queriam saber onde ele morava, o que ele sabia do ex-diretor, se ele gostaria de tê-lo conhecido e do que conhecia do mundo dos bruxos. Foi de Angélica Wood a pergunta que ele realmente não queria ouvir.

– Você não está triste porque sua irmã foi parar em outra casa? Por que você acha que ela foi para lá? Ela é má?

Todos ao redor silenciaram, esperando sua resposta.

– Não. Lógico que ela não é má!

– A maioria dos bruxos que entram nesta casa não são tão bonzinhos. - disse um menino do segundo ano.

– Mas existem outras coisas que levam as pessoas para lá, não é?

– Não muitas. - Rose interferiu.

– Nós somos muito ligados. Brigamos, às vezes, mas fazemos sempre as coisas juntos. Não sei como vai ser agora. Tomara que continue a mesma coisa.

– É complicado, sabe? Os sonserinos e grifinórios não tem o que nós poderíamos chamar de relacionamento cordial. - explicou Rose. – Ela vai fazer amigos que podem mudar a cabeça dela e quando vocês menos perceberem, podem não se falar mais. Isso já aconteceu antes.

– Ninguém faz a cabeça da minha irmã. Você não a conhece como eu.

– Mas todo mundo aqui conhece a Sonserina. Eles são assim. - concluiu Angélica.

– Vamos, deixem Dumbledore comer em paz! - disse Diego Lockhart, monitor da Grifinória. Era seu último ano na escola e tinha o prazer de conhecer os descendentes de Dumbledore e, claro, o próprio Harry Potter.

Na mesa da Sonserina os alunos novatos como Goyle e Bulstrode-Vaugh eram muito bem-vindos. Poucos disseram algo para Elizabeth e Khai, um garoto apático que nem abriu a boca. Quem estava sofrendo mesmo era Deymon Malfoy. Provocações, azarações, humilhações, tudo o que estava ligado ao nome Malfoy parecia sujo aos olhos dos sonserinos e ex-servos de Voldemort. Quando um pedaço de comida jogado por Goyle acertou Malfoy ele perdeu a paciência.

– É melhor você parar, Goyle, antes que se arrependa.

As palavras saíam de seus dentes semi-serrados.

– Ui! Olha só! Parece que esse Malfoy tá achando que mete medo. Todo mundo sabe que os Malfoy são pura máscara. No fundo são uns covardes! Desistiram de lutar para buscar seu filhinho Draco e salvá-lo! - soltou uma gargalhada que vários sonserinos acompanharam.

– Seria difícil fazer você entender, Goyle. Vocês nunca são capazes de usar o cérebro.

Alguns sonserinos riram, o que encorajou Malfoy.

– Você está querendo uma lição, Malfoy?

– Por que? Você vai lançar algum feitiço em mim? Sua mamãe teve que lhe ensinar mostrando ou você finalmente conseguiu ser alfabetizado?

Malfoy conseguiu tirar mais risos da mesa, o que estava deixando Goyle extremamente irritado.

– Me diga, Malfoy, o que é pior: ter a fama de covarde ou dever a existência da sua vida a Harry Potter? - os sonserinos riram e ele continuou – Nem seu avô agüentou tanto sofrimento. Teve que se matar!

Nenhuma risada surgiu dessa vez, pois a cara de Deymon estava tão vermelha e seu olhos emanavam tanto ódio que eles só perceberam quando ele e Gilbert estavam engalfinhados no meio da mesa da Sonserina. O grito ritmado de incentivo à briga logo começou.

– Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga!

Não demorou muito para McGonagall interferir e levitar cada um de um lado de seu corpo.

– Muito bem, quem é o responsável por esta briga?

– Malfoy, diretora McGonagall! - Amélia respondeu rapidamente. – Ele falou alguma coisa sobre a morte do amigo do pai de Gilbert.

Ninguém da Sonserina a desmentiu e Deymon permaneceu em silêncio.

– Muito bem, mocinho. Amanhã à noite você cumpre detenção na biblioteca. Vou mandar um aviso para seus pais. E 10 pontos serão retirados da Sonserina.

Sobre protestos dos membros da casa, a diretora se retirou. Malfoy foi ainda mais odiado. Assim que o banquete terminou, os alunos se dirigiram para suas casas. Potter finalmente conseguiu chegar na mesa da Grifinória para falar com James, Rose e Alvo, que já se aproximava depois de sair da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

– Olá, James! Nick! Parabéns, Rose!

– Obrigada, dindo. Quero dizer, Prof. Potter.

Ele sorriu.

– Pai, por que o senhor não disse que ia ser professor de Hogwarts este ano?

– Porque nem eu sabia disso, James. A Prof. McGonagall me enviou uma coruja em cima da hora para me pedir este favor e eu não pude negar. Oi, Alvo! - Harry abraçou o filho – Parabéns pela Lufa-Lufa!

James revirou os olhos.

– Sabia, James, que um dos melhores estudantes, inteligente e de muita coragem, que já conheci pertenceu à Lufa-Lufa? Não há vergonha alguma. Todas as casas de Hogwarts são dignas de seus alunos. Quem é seu amigo, filho?

– Peter Canaghan. Ele é filho de trouxas.

– Seja bem-vindo a Hogwarts e ao mundo da magia, Peter.

– O-o-o-bri-obri...valeu!

Harry sorriu.

– Vão logo para suas camas porque amanhã será um longo dia e vocês têm muito o que fazer.

As crianças se despediram e Harry voltou para perto dos professores.

– Bom vê-lo por aqui, Harry! - Arthur Weasley lhe deu um tapa nas costas. Ele continuava com seu jeito amoroso e saudosista, mesmo tendo visto Harry a poucos dias atrás.

– Uma surpresa e tanto para os alunos, devo dizer, mas não para mim. Eu sabia que você retornaria. Pude ver em minha bola de cristal - acrescentou Prof. Sibila Trelawney.

De repente, Harry foi suspenso no ar por duas mãos gigantes e o abraço quase o sufocou.

– Olá, Hagrid! - disse, com dificuldade.

– Harry é fantástico tê-lo por aqui! Canino estava morrendo de saudades do trio preferido dele e agora vamos poder ter a sua companhia sempre que possível!

– É claro!

Harry sorriu. Trocou breve palavras com os professores, então se aproximou de Minerva e dos aurores, que discutiam, mais reservadamente, o resgate dos Dumbledore.

– E eles ficaram animados com a idéia de vir depois que Luna lhes mostrou um feitiço simples de bolhas - finalizou Dino.

– Oi, pessoal!

– Oh, olá Harry - Luna sorriu – Dino estava concluindo a história toda.

– Então - continuou Minerva – Têm certeza de que não há mais nenhum detalhe que devemos saber? Vocês os observaram todo este tempo e, ainda assim, não têm suspeitas do porquê de Elizabeth Dumbledore ter entrado para a Sonserina?

– Ela é um amor de pessoa, diretora McGonagall. Eu a vi cuidando dos animais, ajudando os pais e em passeios sozinha pela propriedade. - Cho argumentou. – Tenho certeza de que não há traços das Artes das Trevas nas ações dela. A não ser...

Todos prenderam a respiração e olharam para a auror.

– Oh, diga logo de uma vez, Srta Chang! - Minerva já estava impaciente.

– Lembra, Luna, que ela perguntou sobre Dumbledore? E até pediu que falássemos dele durante a viagem?

– Sim.

– Mas isso é muito normal - disse Tenessa – As crianças têm curiosidades sobre a história de suas famílias biológicas.

– Para mim, pareceu que ela perguntava por outro motivo. Eu senti...que ela estava um pouco amargurada com toda a história.

– Sim - continuou Luna. – Ela estava triste, apesar da excitação. Dava para sentir o desequilíbrio do espírito dela.

– Ela sabia que Dumbledore tinha sido da Grifinória?

– Sim, Harry. Contamos isso para ela. - Dino lhe respondeu.

– Escutem. Pouco antes do Chapéu Seletor dizer que ela iria para a Sonserina, ele emitiu um ruído, vocês escutaram? Algo parecido com 'Gr'.

– Eu não sei se foi isso que eu ouvi, mas ele emitiu um som sim, Harry. - Larry confirmou e os aurores concordaram com a cabeça.

– Então, eu acredito que ele iria colocá-la na Grifinória.

– Mas o Chapéu Seletor não muda de idéia - garantiu Minerva.

– Mas o aluno pode influenciar na decisão do Chapéu Seletor. Eu sei disso, por que passei por isso no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

– Como assim, Harry? - Cho quis saber.

– O Chapéu Seletor queria me colocar na Sonserina, mas eu pedi que não me colocasse lá e ele acatou meu pedido e escolheu a Grifinória. Ela deve ter pedido para não ser da mesma casa de Dumbledore, por estar amargurada com tudo.

– Se isto realmente aconteceu, meu jovem, faz sentido - Minerva concordou.

– Mas isso também traz um problema, Prof. McGonagall - Harry continuou. – Dumbledore me disse, uma vez, que as escolhas que fazemos determinam quem nós somos. Se Elizabeth escolheu não ser da Grifinória e o Chapéu a colocou na Sonserina, ela deve ter algo que interesse a Salazar Sonserina.

– E não podemos desconsiderar que ela vem de uma linhagem significativa - disse Larry.

– Sim, sim. Por hora, vamos deixar os rios seguirem seus leitos. Estaremos de olho em tudo o que possa acontecer em Hogwarts. Agora vamos, vocês devem descansar depois de tanto trabalho pelo resgate das crianças. E você, Harry, precisa se preparar para amanhã.

Minerva tratou de encerrar o assunto e se dirigiu para os professores. Os aurores se despediram e partiram. Harry se perguntou se deveria consultar Dumbledore, em seu quadro, mas pensou melhor e desistiu, por motivo de força maior.


	4. SUAS CASAS, SUAS FAMÍLIAS

**4**

**SUAS CASAS, SUAS FAMÍLIAS**

Alvo e Peter trataram de alcançar os monitores de sua casa. Rose iria com James que lhe ensinaria a caminho para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Os meninos logo encontraram o último aluno da Lufa-Lufa dobrando à direita da escadaria na saída do Salão Principal. Subiram correndo as escadas para o 2º andar e seguiram para o corredor. Entre a segunda porta e a terceira havia um longo espaço com marcas velhas de um quadro que deveria estar pendurado ali por anos. Os alunos se aglomeraram ao redor do monitor Zacarias Smith Júnior.

– Alunos da Lufa-Lufa, esta é a entrada provisória para o nosso Salão Comunal.

Diante dos olhares incrédulos e confusos dos alunos, que o divertiam, ele continuou.

– Para entrar é muito fácil, pois esta parede funciona como uma plataforma 9 ¾ seletiva. Apenas lufos podem entrar, a não ser que dê a mão ao seu convidado. Basta atravessar com segurança e você sairá na sala. Contudo, se estiverem distraídos, podem bater na parede ou parar na sala em que aguardaram ser chamados pela diretora McGonagall e devem subir as escadas outra vez. A diretora da casa, Prof. Carmelita Trelawney, preparou uma surpresa para os alunos. Assim que chegarem ao fim, entrem pela porta marcada pelo texugo. A outra está trancada e nem adianta usar alorromora. Aqueles que se sentirem preparados, podem passar.

Em instantes, vários alunos mais velhos da casa passaram pela parede sem problemas. Alguns alunos do 2º ano ficaram receosos e deram de cara com a parede. Outros do 3º passaram e, em poucos minutos estavam de volta com os cabelos em pé e um sorriso estampado no rosto. Zacarias Júnior fez sinal para que mantivessem segredo. Sandro Bones foi o primeiro novato a passar pela parede. A julgar pela demora do retorno, ele havia conseguido, sem problemas. Alvo decidiu que, após uma menina que usava maria chiquinha e tinha o cabelo rosa, ele iria. Respirou fundo, olhou para a parede e não teve medo. Se ele passou pela plataforma 9 ¾, passaria ali também. Alvo, como todos os alunos, esperava encontrar chão firme do outro lado, mas não foi o que aconteceu. No instante em que passou pela parede, Alvo caiu em um túnel amarelo que dava voltas e curvas como um tobogã. Ele gritava sem parar porque não sabia se tinha pego o caminho certo ou se iria parar na sala em que foram recepcionados. O tobogã começava como uma queda livre e dava duas voltas até que, finalmente, terminava como um escorregador. Quando Alvo abriu os olhos, estava dentro de uma gelatina e uma força invisível o empurrava para fora, suavemente. Quando saiu daquela coisa molenga, ele percebeu que não estava nem um pouco sujo. Em seguida, veio Peter. Os dois riram muito e se dirigiram à porta com o texugo. Saíram por trás de um quadro de pomar de macieiras, derrubando algumas maças do pé.

O Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa era um lugar muito aconchegante e convidativo. Tinha um eterno cheiro de bolinhos recém-saídos do forno e estava bem quentinho, para o outono. Varias faixas amarelas estavam penduradas no teto, uma ao lado da outra, formando um forro de tecido sobre o negro do teto. As poltronas eram tão largas que dariam para três alunos do 1º ano sentarem confortavelmente. Do lado direito da sala tinha uma lareira que ninguém usava mais e que agora, após a idéia de Mafalda Hanksy, do 5º ano, era o quartinho do mascote da casa: um texugo. Acima da lareira estava a Meiga Lufa-Lufa das Planícies, como o Chapéu Seletor a chamava. Helga Lufa-Lufa sorria para os alunos e desejava boas-vindas. Bem no meio da sala estava uma mesa redonda com três tigelas de barro, feitas pelo Frei Gorducho, o fantasma da casa, enquanto ainda estudava. Elas eram sempre repostas pelos elfos da cozinha, que ficava em algum lugar ali perto. Por isso, na casa da Lufa-Lufa nunca faltavam bolinhos que variavam de sabor a cada semana, frutas frescas e petiscos salgados. Havia um grande barril metade com suco de abóbora e metade de água do lado oposto ao que eles entraram, em frente à pintura do pomar. Zacarias Júnior apareceu por último e anunciou:

– Para aqueles que não perceberam, ao sair da gelatina existe, do lado esquerdo, um grande barril. Ele comporta até 5 pessoas e as leva para a mesma parede que entraram, está bem? Do lado direito é o dormitório dos meninos e do lado esquerdo, das meninas. Podem ir para seus dormitórios, porque amanhã temos aula bem cedo.

Dito isso, Zacarias se encaminhou para o longo corredor e entrou na terceira porta. O caminho para o dormitório era um pequeno túnel, com suas laterais retas e seu teto em forma de arco, cujas portas para os quartos eram perfeitamente redondas, como a tampa de um barril. Pelo corredor estavam fixados diversos quadros de ex-estudantes da casa. Uma prova de como eles se tornaram leais à Lufa-Lufa. Lucy Thomas veio correndo ao encontro de Alvo e Peter, quando os viu.

– Bem-vindos à Lufa-Lufa! - e deu um largo sorriso. – Estou muito feliz que estejam aqui. Eu era a única da turma que ainda não tinha companhia. Ah! Desculpe, Alvo, por não ter entrado na Grifinória. Mas eu acho que você vai mostrar muitas coisas pra todo mundo. Não é legal ter o tio Harry como professor? Tão legal quanto o tio Longbottom!

– Eu só não quero fazer besteira na frente do meu pai.

– Até o mais esperto faz besteira, Alvo. Vocês já viram que fofo é o Ruffus?

– Q-que Ru-ruru-Rufus?

Lucy caminhou até a lareira e pegou um pequeno animal nos braços, aconchegando-o.

– Nosso mascote, é claro. Este é o maior segredo da Lufa-Lufa, porque ninguém pode ter um bichinho aqui que não seja um gato, uma coruja ou um rato. Mas nós temos o Rufus! Eu preferia que o nome dele fosse Niemerésis, mas ninguém votou na minha sugestão.

Os dois trocaram olhares significativos.

– Desculpe, Lucy, mas eu vou pro quarto, estou muito cansado.

– Oh, não se preocupe. É o último à direita. Oh! E espero que vocês durmam com o ronco

– Que ron-ro-ronco?

– Do Frei Gorducho, é claro! - e sorriu.

Lucy ainda brincou um pouco com Ruffus antes de dormir. Alvo e Peter foram passando pelo corredor olhando os retratos dos ex-alunos da Lufa-Lufa. A maioria estava em grupo, outros em casal e poucos sozinhos. Todos sorriam e davam acenos de boas vindas. Quando entraram no quarto redondo, outros 2 garotos já estavam terminando de desfazer suas malas.

– Oi, eu sou...

– Alvo Severo Potter, nós sabemos. – disse um menino gordinho de face rosada e olhos castanhos - È um grande prazer ser seu colega de quarto. Eu sou Detrio Arinellus e ele é o Timmy Bunglinton.

Timmy segurava um pano velho e esfiapado. Tinha a face magra e amarelada e os cabelos castanhos cheios, o que logo lhe rendeu o apelido de Leão da Lufa-Lufa.

– É só uma pena pegarmos o quarto do Frei. E eu que pensava que estava livre dos roncos do meu irmão mais velho.

– Eu sou Sandro Bones Williams, meus pais foram dessa casa.

– M-meu n-no-nome é Pe-Peter Ca-cana-Canaghan.

– Você é g-ga-gago ou o que? - perguntou Detrio rindo.

– G-ga-gago m-mesmo. - disse seco.

– Oh, desculpe. Foi mal.

– T-tudo b-bem. A-acon-aconte-tece!

– Que cama você prefere, Peter?

– T-tanto f-faz!

Alvo abriu sua mala e separou a roupa da manhã seguinte e Peter fez o mesmo. No quarto dos lufos não tinha nenhuma janela, pois o Salão Comunal ficava no subsolo da escola. Contudo, Helga Lufa-Lufa não havia deixado seus alunos sem a vista do sol ou da lua. Havia uma pintura bem ao lado da entrada, que mudava a paisagem segundo o tempo do lado de fora de Hogwarts: dia, noite, tempestade e até neve! Assim, os alunos sempre sabiam o que vestir ao acordar. Não havia cortinas, as camas eram largas, espalhadas numa tentativa de formar um círculo e unidas nas cabeceiras por prateleiras. Tudo isso porque a fundadora da casa decidiu tratar a todos os alunos de sua casa como iguais. Alvo ouviu os pais e os tios descreverem tanto o Salão Comunal e o quarto da Grifinória, mas achou que os da Lufa-Lufa não deixavam a desejar não. E eles nem sabiam o quanto ali parecia legal.

– Muito legal este quarto, não é?

– M-muito, Alvo

– Dizem que a cozinha, onde os elfos trabalham, é perto da entrada da nossa casa. Mas a gente nem pode ir lá, agora que tem aquela infiltração. - Detrio se lamentou.

– E como é que os elfos deixam o prato de comida cheio daquele jeito no Salão Comunal? - Timmy perguntou.

– Mágica, ora! - Sandro respondeu, irônico.

– Ah, é! - e todos riram.

– Alvo, como é o Sr. Potter? Como professor? - Timmy perguntou.

– Eu não sei. Eu nunca pensei no meu pai como professor de Hogwarts.

– Ele deve saber muitos feitiços contra a magia negra, né? Ele lutou com Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e os Comensais... - Sandro falou olhando diretamente para Alvo.

– Deve saber, mas meu pai não costuma falar sobre essas coisas. Para ele, tudo isso é passado e deve ficar lá.

– Graças ao Merlim que seu pai existiu, viu? Por que nossa vida ia ser muito difícil se o Outro tivesse triunfado - afirmou Timmy, agarrando seu lençol.

– O que é isso na sua mão? - Alvo finalmente perguntou.

– É meu lençol da sorte. Minha mãe me deu quando eu era pequeno e sempre carrego ele para onde quer que eu vá. É como um talismã.

– Você não pretende levar para as aulas, não é?

– Claro que não, Potter. Eu posso ser um pouco distraído, mas louco ainda não sou.

Todos riram mais uma vez. Deram boa noite e foram dormir. O céu de Hogwarts estava repleto de estrelas e nenhuma nuvem. Uma noite linda e tranqüila para se dormir. Mas Alvo se mexia demais em sua cama. Não podia deixar de pensar que toda a sua família estava na Grifinória e ele não. Será que ele tinha qualidades tão distoantes dos interesses de Godric Grifinória? Não era corajoso o suficiente? E o pior de tudo era que Harry, seu pai, estaria presente e saberia de toda besteira, das notas baixas, das humilhações que poderia passar... Alvo estava com medo, com muito medo do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Será que seu irmão James também se sentiu assim? Ele duvidava. James sempre foi muito safo e corajoso. Ele sim parecia com Harry em suas ações. Alvo era só a promessa externa de um Harry Potter por ser tão parecido, mas internamente, era muito diferente. Quando Alvo estava quase pegando no sono, ouviu-se um barulho terrível.

Rooooooonc

– O que é isso? - Timmy acordou assustado segurando seu lençol.

– Lumos! - Sandro falou e iluminou seu quarto.

– Parace...um ronco? - Alvo arriscou.

– Ah, não. O Frei Gorducho! - disseram quase ao mesmo tempo.

O Frei Gorducho estava dormindo tranqüilamente bem em acima da cama de Alvo.

Ronc Ronc Rooooooonc

– Alguém, por Merlim, acorda ele!

– E como é que a gente acorda um fantasma., Timmy? Sacudindo ele? Primeiro que a gente não alcança e segundo que a gente nem pode tocar nele. - Détrio afirmou.

– Eu não sabia que fantasmas dormiam - Alvo comentou.

– E e-ele se-sese-sente s-se a g-gente joga-gar a-a-algo, Dé-dedé-detrio?

– Não sei. Nunca perguntei a um fantasma se ele sentia algo quando a gente joga algo nele

– Meu pai disse, uma vez, que o fantasma da Murta Que Geme, que fica no banheiro das meninas do segundo andar, se ofendeu quando alguém jogou um livro nela.

– A g-gente n-não po-po-pode of-ofend-ofend-ofender o fan-fanfan-fant-fantas-fantasma da nos-nossa ca-casa, né?

Rooooooonc

Os três se olharam e realmente não sabiam o que fazer. Não tinha outro jeito a não ser colocar algodão nos ouvidos, abraçar o travesseiro sobre as cabeças e tentar dormir com aquele barulho de serra elétrica.

Ronc Ronc Rooooooonc

Outro que finalmente já havia conseguido subir para o quarto e estava alojado em uma das 5 camas com suas cortinas vermelhas era Jonathan Dumbledore. O que mais chamou a atenção dele enquanto caminhava para a sala da casa foram as escadas que mudavam de lugar, os quadros se mexendo na parede e a quantidade de corredores e portas do castelo. Tudo era novidade. A sala da Grifinória ficava no sétimo andar, em uma das bases das torres de Hogwarts. Como sempre, lá estava a pintura da Mulher Gorda guardando a entrada. Dessa vez, a senha era chifre de unicórnio. Atravessando o buraco estava a conhecida lareira, os sofás e poltronas da sala e as escadas da torre que levavam aos dormitórios das meninas e dos meninos. Ele só ouviu elogios sobre Alvo Dumbledore e histórias fantásticas dos pais de muitas crianças enquanto esteve no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. John estava muito eufórico e, ao mesmo tempo, triste. Ele já podia sentir tanto a falta das conversas em código Morse na parede que dividia seu quarto com Elizabeth, das brigas pelo uso do banheiro e da companhia da irmã para tudo. Ele tinha a certeza de que ninguém faria a cabeça da irmã. Mas e se fizessem? E se Lizzie se tornasse uma bruxa do mal e eles nunca mais se falassem? Esses pensamentos o assustavam tanto que John tinha medo de dormir e sonhar com um futuro tenebroso.

– Cara, para de se mexer - Jerry Marvelick reclamou.

– Foi mal. Eu estou um pouco ansioso.

– A gente também, Jonathan, mas se você não parar de se mexer nessa cama barulhenta a gente não vai conseguir relaxar pra dormir - continuou Mark Tedesco.

– Fale por si só. Finelius Flowerwet já está no 13º sonho. Nunca vi um cara apagar tão rápido.

– Gus, você que é um cara inteligente, não conhece nenhum feitiço que faça essa cama parar de ranger, pelo caldeirão de Merlim?

Diante da cara de sono de Jerry, Gustav Rowlang sorriu e puxou sua varinha.

– Finito Sonorus!

E a cama de Jonathan não fez mais nenhum barulho.

– Valeu!

– Vocês já podem fazer feitiços?

– Claro que sim, Jonathan. Agora já estamos em Hogwarts. Você sabe que se fizer algum feitiço fora da escola antes de ter 16 anos você é expulso, não sabe? - perguntou Gustav.

– Não sabia não.

– Que mole! Cara, não importa onde você faça, os farejadores do Ministério sempre acham você e não há meio de voltar para a escola depois disso! - Jerry explicou a John.

– Obrigado pelo aviso, então. Onde você aprendeu esse feitiço, Gus...?

– É Gustav. Mas pode me chamar de Gus mesmo. Eu aprendi com meu pai. Ele me deu uma varinha de borracha para eu praticar os feitiços antes de entrar para Hogwarts. Ele acha que eu poderia ter uma educação em casa, sabe? Como algumas famílias de bruxos ainda fazem, para manter a tradição e segredo de alguns feitiços. Mas minha mãe não deixou deu de ombros e sorriu.

– Ter educação em casa é muito bom. Eu e Lizzie passamos anos estudando em casa e faz só 3 anos que fomos para uma escola de verdade.

– Vocês são Dumbledores. Os dois deveriam estar na Grifinória - Mark argumentou – Pela linhagem, principalmente. Vocês são meio trouxas, não são? O que você acha que aconteceu, de verdade?

– Não sei. Eu ainda não conversei com Lizzie depois que a gente entrou naquele Salão. Mas acho que somos meio trouxas sim. Minha mãe disse que minha mãe de verdade fazia umas coisas estranhas, mas que minha avó era bem normal.

– De qualquer forma, eu acho que você tem que se preparar, sabe? Nenhum bruxo que saiu de lá foi boa coisa. Aquela casa é amaldiçoada, tenho certeza. O fantasma Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado pode estar em qualquer lugar da casa. Dizem que ele foi morto por Harry Potter bem ali no Salão Principal, há 19 anos.

O tom de Jerry era bem sério.

– Eu ainda não sei bem essa história. Os aurores falaram, mas eu não entendo.

– Nem a gente, na verdade. Nossos pais não falam sobre esse assunto. Dizem que foi a pior época da bruxaria. - Gus explicou. – Pessoal, vamos dormir, vai? Amanhã eu quero estar disposto para a aula de DCAT.

– DCAT? Não tem isso na minha lista. - Jonathan assegurou.

– É Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A gente abreviou, só isso.

Todos riram e deitaram em suas camas. Jonathan foi até a janela e ficou sentado ali por um tempo, pensando em toda esta mudança que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Um dia, um simples filho de fazendeiro e na outra, o neto de um grande bruxo. Aquilo tudo parecia um sonho do qual ele despertaria a qualquer momento, mas a verdade é que Jonathan não queria despertar. Era tudo tão mágico para ele e havia ainda tantas coisas sobre sua família que ele gostaria de saber...será que ele tinha algum primo bruxo? Ou tio? Ele olhava para as estrelas como se delas viesse a resposta para todos os seus questionamentos. De alguma forma, Hogwarts passava uma energia muito boa para ele, como se dissesse 'seu lugar é aqui, jovem Dumbledore'.

Em outro quarto da Grifinória, exatamente acima do de Jonathan, James ainda estava sentado sem abrir seu malão, pensando no que seu irmão tinha na cabeça. Olívio tentava persuadi-lo a dormir, mas James não se conformava.

– Ele pode ser a grande revelação para a Lufa-Lufa, James.

– Ele tinha que estar aqui, junto da gente, Oliver!

– Vai ver ele é diferente, amigo.

– Como assim diferente? Ele é um Weasley-Potter, Nicolas. Somos todos Grifinórios!

– Bom, agora não.

– Rafiuski, você não está ajudando. - Oliver recriminou o amigo.

– Desculpe. Mas veja bem, James, talvez o garoto queira sua individualidade. Ser alguém aqui dentro, sabe? Sair da sombra do nome Harry Potter Grifinória.

– É O QUE, RAFIUSKI? - James estava irritadíssimo.

– Era o que minha mãe diria. Ela é psicóloga.

– Rafiuski, se não dá pra ajudar, não atrapalha, cara. - Adam Finnigan pediu. – James, talvez o Chapéu Seletor tenha errado.

– E ele já errou alguma vez?

– Não. - Nicolau respondeu prontamente, sob os olhos incrédulos de Adam.

– Seu pai não aceitou numa boa, cara?

– Sim, Oliver, mas ele é o pai do Alvo também, né? O que ele podia fazer? Esbofetear meu irmão por ter saído em uma casa que a gente mal ouve falar? Claro que não. Ele teve que inventar uma desculpa qualquer pro meu irmão se sentir aceito. Minha mãe deve estar arrasada.

– Você precisa deixar isso pra lá. Agora ele já está na Lufa-Lufa mesmo e não tem transferência em Hogwarts, esqueceu? - Nicolau tentou encerrar a conversa.

– É...mas não é justo, sabe? Não é. Ele devia estar aqui. Eu devia protegê-lo como irmão mais velho.

– E ele deixou de estar aqui? - Rafiuski perguntou e todos olharam calados para ele – E pelo que eu sei, você não deixou de ser o irmão mais velho.  
James abaixou a cabeça.

– Não deixei de ser, não.

– Então ajuda o guri, cara. Ele deve estar arrasado, mas ele não pode escolher, não é? Ele caiu na Lufa-Lufa e pronto. Goles pra frente. Você ainda pode ensinar tudo a ele, menos quadribol, porque a gente pretende continuar ganhando da Lufa-Lufa.

Todos riram com a última observação de Rafiuski. Oliver foi ao encontro do colega e passou o braço sobre os ombros.

– Rafi, quando você erra, você erra feio, camarada - todos riram e Oliver se levantou e fingiu estar com a goles – Mas quando você acerta, meu amigo, faz o ponto glorioso da vitória para a Grifinória!

Todos voltaram a rir.

– Você já repararam uma coisa?

– No que, Nick? - Adam quis saber.

– Tá todo mundo em Hogwarts. Quero dizer, todos os descendentes daquela época, sabe? Weasley, Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Johnson, Wood, Lovegood, Thomas e até o Dumbledore. Não é demais?

– É, mas nós temos também Malfoy, Goyle, Bulstrode e Parkinson, né? Os do mal. - Rafiuski completou.

– Ah, mas nós estamos em maior número. E o pior deles não tem descendentes, né? O Ministério pesquisou bastante e saiu no Profeta Diário. Meu pai tem guardado isso no baú do sótão há anos. Só por garantia. - Nicolau assegurou.

– A gente poderia fazer uma recepção de boas vindas para os sonserinos, né?  
James estava com aquele olhar de quem tinha um plano em andamento.

– Em que você está pensando, Potter? - Oliver já parecia aceitar a proposta do amigo.

– Algo amigável, é claro. - os amigos trocaram olhares e sorrisos. – Por acaso, e só por acaso, dei uma passada na loja do meu tio para dizer oi, quando estávamos comprando os livros desse ano. Tenho um estoque extra de bombas de bosta, penas alérgicas, papiros enganadores, balas de vômito e das novas megapimentas. Além disso, meu tio me ensinou um feitiço que deixa a pessoa azarada com a voz da primeira pessoa que falar com ele.

– Quem você tem em mente? - Adam perguntou.

– Estive pensando em...Goyle, Bulstrode. E depois, Malfoy.

Todos riram.

– Será um longo ano para os sonserinos. - Nick disse.

– Ô! De que vale uma escola, se você não pode brincar com seus colegas? - James ironizou.

Todos riram novamente e Rafiuski mudou de assunto.

– Você pegou que matérias, James?

– Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, é claro, e Adivinhação. Oliver e Nick também ,não é?

Somente Oliver confirmou.

– Nick! Era pra você ter pego as mesmas matérias!

– Eu sei, James. Mas eu queria pegar Magia da Arte no lugar de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

– Magia da Arte é coisa de menina! - Potter retrucou.

– Não é não. Conversei com meu pai. A gente aprende a misturar feitiços para fazer arte.

– Ainda é coisa de menina, para mim.

– É por isso que os artistas são tão incompreendidos - Nicolau reclamou.  
– Então a gente não se vê nas aulas do Prof Hagrid. Faço Adivinhação e Aritmancia. - disse Rafiuski.

– Então a gente não se vê de jeito nenhum, Rafi. Pego Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Runas. - Adam falou, meio triste.

– Aritmancia é muito complicada pra minha cabeça. - James afirmou.

– Por que não pegou Arte da Magia? - Oliver brincou.

– Páaaaara! - brincou também.

No quarto das meninas, havia ainda muita empolgação e conversas sobre as famílias. Angélica Wood, Rose Weasley, Flika Ulimer, Tina Rossalvo e Barbra Stevenson logo descobriram que tinham muitas afinidades. Decidiram que tirariam todas as cortinas e espalhariam pelo quarto para fazer uma decoração única, que colocariam um painel de fotos geral e que todos os amigos que fizessem deveriam constar no quadro e que uma ensinaria a outra tudo o que aprendesse e fosse necessário para sobreviver em Hogwarts. E, claro, falaram dos meninos.

– Aquele Tiago da Corvinal é tudo!! Só assim pra eu querer ser da Corvinal, viu? - Angélica falou toda animada. – Imagina se ele viesse pra Grifinória??

Houve um suspiro geral.

– E acho que aquele menino da Corvinal, o Bruce, tem seu charme. Vocês repararam que olhos cor de mel?

– O Malfoy também é bonitinho, vai! - Barbra falou, mas pelo olhar das companheiras de quarto quase se arrependeu.

– Ele é um sonserino!! A família dele era aliada de Voldemort! - Rose disse assustada.

Barbra ainda tentou argumentar:

– Mas isso já passou, né? Vai...tira essa capa 'do mal' dele e olha direito...ele é bonitinho sim.

– Eu acho que uma vez da Sonserina, já não presta! - Rose continuou afirmando. – O que você acha, Angélica?

– Acho que a família dele fez muita coisa errada, mas ele não tem que pagar o pato como ele tá pagando. Você viu a confusão na mesa da casa dele? Ele já pegou detenção e eu ouvi uma menina da Sonserina dizer que quem começou a briga foi o Goyle.

– E porque ele não disse nada? - Tina perguntou a Angelica.

– Porque ele não queria ser dedo duro, né?

– Ainda assim. Malfoy pra mim é Malfoy.

Rose continuava irredutível.

– Vocês repararam naquela menina estranha que entrou para a Sonserina? Credo, parecia um fantasma! - Flika comentou.

– Foi mesmo. Todo mundo ficou olhando pra ela. E ela é a maior de todas, você percebeu? Alta e magérrima! Podia ser modelo...se tomasse um solzinho de vez em quando.

As meninas riram com o comentário ácido de Barbra.

– E o Dumbledore? Será que ele é tão bom quanto O Dumbledore? - Flika perguntou às meninas.

– Deve ser. Está no sangue. - Rose argumentou.

– Ele também é bonitinho. Mas achei ele meio bobo. - Tina falou com o olhar distante.

– Os meninos amadurecem depois das meninas. Eles devem estar pensando em Quadribol, brincadeiras e coleção de cartas. - Rose afirmou categórica.

– Eu o ouvi dizer que veio do interior de NewCastle. Foi criado na fazenda junto com a irmã por pais adotivos. Parece que a mãe dele morreu muito cedo.

– Credo Angélica! Você está quase uma Madame Bisbiota! - Tina disse.

– Quem? - Rose perguntou para as meninas.

– Madame Bisbiota é uma grande fofoqueira que escreve para o Duas Faces, aquela revista de fofocas de bruxos famosos ou um pouco conhecidos. Ela parece ouvir tudo, saber tudo. Só que ninguém acredita nela. Nunca tem provas. Sempre 'ouviu dizer'... E parece que é um mal de família, viu? Porque toda a família Bisbiota tem se revelado uns bisbilhoteiros de plantão, desde quando Hogwarts foi criada, há mais de 1020 anos.

– E como você sabe de tudo isso, Tina?

– Ah, Rose, minha tia-avó é uma das leitoras da revista. Tem até uma publicação especial de uma revista sobre a contribuição para revelar os segredos ocultos que a família dela fez aos bruxos. Foi proibida de circular na época pelo Ministério, porque tinha muita fofoca. Minha tia-avó diz que até Dumbledore concordou com o Ministério. Isso porque tinha coisa da família dele também.

– Ah, tá. Queria ler...só por curiosidade.

– Eu peço pra minha tia avó enviar por correio pra você, ta?

– Obrigada, Tina!

– Como será que o Alvo está? - Angélica perguntou pensativa.

– Deve estar arrasado, né? Eu ficaria. Ainda mais com o pai dele vendo tudo e estando aqui todos os dias...deve ser uma pressão danada. Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui e a gente pudesse estudar juntos, como sempre fizemos

– Hum...eu acho que alguém gosta do Potter!

As meninas riram com o comentário de Barbra, exceto Rose.

– Claro que não. Eca! Ele é meu primo!

– E daí?

– Daí que ele é meu primo, Barbra. Nem penso nessas coisas.

– Pois devia, viu? Porque ele é todo tímido e isso é muuuuuito fofo!

– Ele é só...meu primo.

Rose fez uma careta e as meninas riram. Angelica bocejou e contagiou todas as meninas.

– Vamos dormir, gente? Amanhã não quero me atrasar para a minha primeira aula.

– E vai ser com o fofo do Alvo e o sogro da Rose!

Todas riram.

– Pára! - pediu Rose, chateada.

– Você vai sentar com ele, Rose? - Barbra continuou abusando e Rose fechou a cara.

– Ta bom já, gente - Flika tentou pôr as coisas em ordem – Deixa a garota em paz, Barbra. Liga não, porque Barbra é assim mesmo com todo mundo. Mas sem ela fica tudo chato, então, primeira lição de Hogwarts: sobreviver a Barbra Stevenson! - e todas riram.

– Vamos dormiiiiiiiir! - Angélica pediu encarecidamente e cada uma se dirigiu para sua cama.

Foi no fundo do grupo que Elizabeth andou até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Entrando na porta do lado esquerdo à escadaria principal, os alunos caminharam pelo corredor da esquerda com uma inclinação para baixo. Virando na 2ª entrada a direita, descendo as escadas das masmorras, e dobrando, mais uma vez, na primeira ala à esquerda, os alunos da Sonserina atravessaram o extenso corredor repleto de salas até o fim e encontraram uma parede de pedras escuras e um pouco úmida, sem saída, com duas gárgulas de cada lado. Apertando os olhos da estátua da direita, uma passagem secreta se abria do lado esquerdo do corredor permitindo a passagem dos alunos.

O Salão Comunal da Sonserina era uma longa sala esculpida em paredes de pedras negras como a noite e um ar gélido. Por ser perto das masmorras e do Lago de Hogwarts, era possível ouvir o barulho quando o lago era agitado por tempestades, do gotejamento em algum lugar ali perto e de portas batendo. Os sofás eram feitos de pedra e pouco confortáveis. Havia mesas e escrivaninhas de madeira escura e objetos de leitura. Lâmpadas verdes circulares pendiam no teto e, por isso, o salão tinha um ar frio e impiedoso. O emblema da Sonserina estava exposto dos dois lados do salão e estátuas de serpentes e cobras adornavam todo o espaço.

O dormitório dos alunos ficava ainda mais embaixo, descendo as escadas através de outra passagem secreta que era aberta empurrando a cabeça da cobra ao lado da lareira. Uma escada era revelada abaixo dela e se bifurcava para os dormitórios das meninas e dos meninos. Os dormitórios do primeiro ano ficavam na parte mais fria do corredor. As camas também eram talhadas na pedra com um colchão confortável e travesseiros de pena de coruja. A decoração era parecida com o Salão Comunal, exceto pela presença das cortinas verdes. Elas poderiam ser utilizadas como divisor de espaço e poderia isolar a cama em um quadrado perfeito, possibilitando ao aluno da casa total privacidade. Elizabeth tentou entrar nos quartos, mas estavam todos ocupados. Quando abriu a última porta, deu de cara com Amélia Bulstrode-Vaugh. Quando ela ameaçou apontar o dedo para fora, Lizzie se adiantou.

– Nem adianta me botar para fora. Este é o último quarto em que ainda há vagas.

– Eu sei. Fui eu quem botou todo mundo para fora. Esse quarto é só meu e você vai tratar de arrumar um outro lugar para ficar, porque eu não vou dormir com alguém que tem o sangue de Dumbledore.

– Então não devia ter colocado todas as meninas para fora, porque agora não tem mais quartos.

– Durma no chão do corredor!

– Você não manda em mim.

– Eu boto você pra fora a força!

– Duvido!

– Foi você quem pediu, caipira! - e dobrou as mangas da roupa.

Amélia Vaugh era uma menina muito grande e forte para a sua idade, mas Elizabeth não se deixava intimidar com muita facilidade. Se ela brigava com Jonathan, podia muito bem brigar com a grandona. As duas se engalfinharam no chão e se estapearam por um bom tempo. Amélia conseguiu dar um murro em Elizabeth, partindo sua bochecha, que revidou com um chute nas canelas. Com raiva, Amélia puxou os cabelos da outra e a colocou do lado de fora da porta. A briga atraiu olhares curiosos.

– Agora você vai ficar aqui fora, Dumbledore!

As meninas no corredor começaram a rir e torciam para Amélia. Ninguém parecia querer ser a próxima vítima. Gritos ritmados de briga soaram nos corredores. Bella Parkinson se aproximou para botar ainda mais lenha na fogueira.

– Acaba com ela de vez, Amélia! Arranca todos os fios de cabelo dela!

Amélia parecia ter gostado da idéia porque puxava os cabelos para cima, fazendo Elizabeth ficar na ponta dos pés. Até os meninos colocaram a cara na porta do corredor das meninas. A noite parecia agitada nos dormitórios das masmorras.

– Alguém aí tem uma tesoura? Vou deixar você carequinha, Srta Dumbledore!

Uma da meninas do 3º ano foi buscar a tesoura. Cortar o cabelo era algo inadmissível para Lizzie e isso esquentou seu sangue.

– Meu...nome... é Carter!

– O que? - perguntou Amélia.

– Meu...nome... é... Carter!

Dito isso, Elizabeth pulou e jogou todo o seu corpo para a parede para impulsionar o empurrão que deu em Amelia. Desequilibrada, ela foi direto contra as pedras da parede do corredor e soltou Elizabeth. Na mesma hora, ela pegou a fita que ainda estava em seu cabelo, amarrou os braços de Amélia e uma de suas pernas e levantou a mão. Saía sangue do nariz de Amélia. Diante do silêncio do corredor e dos olhares atônitos, Lizzie falou:

– É assim que a gente pega um novilho. Com licença, vou para o meu quarto. - Ao perceber que ainda tinham meninas de malas, continuou. – E quem estiver sem lugar para dormir, pode entrar também. Tenho certeza que Amélia não vai incomodar mais.

Todos se dirigiram aos seus quartos, enquanto algumas pessoas ajudavam a soltar Amélia. As primeiro-anistas que estavam de fora se dirigiram cautelosamente para o quarto vago.

– O-Obrigada! - agradeceu Veruska Tim-Morbidom, uma menina de pele tão alva e cabelos escorridos loiros, quase brancos, que até parecia um fantasma.

– Não me agradeça. Não fiz nada por vocês. Boa noite.

E fechou as cortinas de sua cama, se isolando.

– Então agradeço pelo seu egoísmo. - disse sua outra colega de quarto, a Srta Madeline Brutus Cascavel.

A última a entrar foi Stella Qwysking e todas as meninas fecharam as cortinas antes que Amélia voltasse para o quarto. Elizabeth chorou em silêncio até depois de Amélia voltar ao dormitório, xingando horrores. Depois disso, Lizzie decidiu abrir seu livro de História da Magia, de Batilda Bagshot e leu até adormecer.

A briga do dormitório das meninas parecia ter virado a notícia no dormitório dos meninos, pois todos falavam como a caipira tinha pego o novilho. Malfoy já estava se dirigindo para um quarto quando foi arremessado na parede pelo corpulento Goyle.

– Este quarto já está cheio Malfoy. - e mais quatro meninos entraram no quarto. – Vai querer lutar por ele como a caipira fez?

– Acho desnecessário. Ainda tem muito mais quartos vagos e você não acha, realmente, que eu dormiria no mesmo quarto que você, não é? Eu não agüentaria o fedor.

– Quem fede é você, Malfoy! Toda a sua família fede!

Deymon ignorou e deu as costas para Goyle dando um tchauzinho.

– Te vejo amanhã na aula.

– Covarde!

Goyle gritou, mas Malfoy já tinha entrado no quarto ao lado. Duas camas já estavam ocupadas por Vinny Bachking e Lyu Lang Ho, que simplesmente ignoraram sua entrada, assim como a do outro menino, totalmente apático: Khai Macbeer. Malfoy arrumou suas coisas, se fechou em sua cama e deitou, pensativo. Hogwarts, para ele, seria um grande desafio, porque precisava recuperar a imagem de sua família. Ele tinha jurado no túmulo do avô que as coisas não iam ficar assim. E ele estava disposto a tudo para se destacar em Hogwarts e orgulhar, mais uma vez, a família Malfoy. O passado ficaria para trás e ele colocaria toda a sujeira sobre o nome da família para debaixo do tapete.


	5. A PRIMEIRA AULA

**5**

**A PRIMEIRA AULA**

Ainda nem tinha amanhecido e Harry Potter simplesmente não conseguia continuar a dormir ou parar de andar em círculos. Estava nervoso. Aquela não seria a primeira vez que ensinava Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para alguém, mas era, oficialmente, a primeira vez. E com crianças que tinham muitas expectativas em cima dele. E seus filhos, ainda por cima. Ele não queria fazer papel de bobo, caso alguém fizesse uma pergunta que ele não soubesse responder. Hermione já tinha preparado todo um plano de aula para ele e dividido as lições para todas as turmas que Harry iria ensinar. Ainda hoje ela se mostrava tão prestativa e providencial. Rony, é claro, achou o máximo ele ser professor em Hogwarts e pediu que o escrevesse se tivesse alguma novidade. E, se ele visse algum garoto com Rose, podia chamar que ele ia imediatamente para a escola. É claro que Harry riu muito com o amigo. Gina teve que ficar com Lílian em casa. Harry não falou nada, mas aquele convite de última hora estragou o plano de férias que tinha feito com sua mulher. Evidente que ele não podia negar um favor a Minerva McGonagall, ainda mais, sendo ela a diretora de Hogwarts. Mas já sentia saudade dos carinhos da mulher e da vida de auror. Alguém interrompeu seus pensamentos, batendo a sua porta.

– Neville!

Harry abraçou o antigo companheiro.

– Está tarde, Neville. O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Bom...sabe, Harry, na primeira semana que eu comecei a dar aulas aqui em Hogwarts em não consegui dormir um dia sequer. Então, achei que você iria gostar de uma xícara de chocolate quente. Uma pena aqui não ter a cerveja amanteigada da Madame Rosmerta.

– Obrigado, amigo. Já está bom demais.

– E então? Tentando cavar um buraco no chão, Harry?

Eles riram.

– Como você conseguiu, Neville? É tão...estranho voltar a Hogwarts...sem Dumbledore, sem a gente se metendo em confusão...

– Oh, mas a gente ainda se mete em confusão, Harry. Você não estava aqui na exibição dos professores, ano passado.

– James me falou que você tentou fazer um visgo plantado em jarros atacar um professor, mas, ao invés, ele foi para cima de você!

– Riram de mim por meses - lamentou – E ainda devem rir. Este ano vou fazer direito!

– Esse ano vai ter?

– Lógico! Acontece exatamente um mês antes do torneio de duelos.

– Se tivesse isso na nossa época...

– Não, Harry. Eu iria ser caçoado o resto da minha vida. Nem teria conseguido me casar!

Harry riu com a preocupação do amigo. Casar com a dona do Caldeirão Furado não era exatamente evitar ser caçoado o resto da vida. Mas quem vai entender as coisas do amor.

– Você está conseguindo me animar, amigo. Obrigado, mais uma vez!

– Ah! Se alguém lhe fizer uma pergunta já sabe o que dizer?

Essa era uma questão que preocupava Harry.

– Não. O que?

– Diga alguma coisa que tenha ligação com muita segurança e eles não vão duvidar. Aí depois você pesquisa para corrigir na próxima aula.

– Neville...

– O que?

– Agora temos uma Granger na escola

– Por Merlim! - e empalideceu. – Por que você foi me lembrar disso, Harry? Eu tinha esquecido e estava até tranqüilo! Acho que vou voltar para meu quarto e passar os olhos nos meus livros e fazer apontamentos e...  
Harry já estava rindo muito.

– Neville, você é muito competente para ficar preocupado. Você sabe tudo de Herbologia!

– E você sabe tudo sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– Já faz algum tempo que não temos visto nenhuma atividade das trevas. Até a intensidade das batidas do Ministério diminuíram.

– Isso não lhe preocupa, Harry? Sabe, ando conversando muito com Carmelita, a professora de feitiços, e nós achamos que essa redução pode significar que os bruxos estão ocultando ainda mais o uso da magia negra.

– O Ministério está atento, Neville. Nossa Hermione está lá, se esqueceu? Duvido que algo passe despercebido por ela. Sem falar do Ministro Shacklebolt!

– É verdade. Depois de tudo, Harry, acho que ainda não conseguimos acreditar que tudo está em paz há 19 anos.

– Eu sei, meu amigo. Todos os dias olho para o espelho, vejo minha cicatriz e penso em tudo o que passamos. Agradeço, sempre, por meus filhos não viverem no mundo que Voldemort sonhava.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo. Neville quebrou o gelo.

– E o pequeno Alvo? Lufa-Lufa, hein?

– Pois é. Admito, Neville, que achei estranho, mas o Chapéu Seletor sabe o que faz. Além do mais, todas as casas de Hogwarts são importantes, não são? Lembro-me perfeitamente de um jovem corajoso, inteligente e leal que foi daquela casa e eu admirava muito.

– Cedrico Diggory?

– Sim. Ele seria um grande homem se...enfim, se tudo tivesse sido diferente.

– Alvo vai ser um excelente aluno, Harry.

– Eu sei que vai.

– Temos tantas velhas novidades este ano! Mais um Potter, a primeira Granger, os Malfoy retornam, os Goyle, temos também os Dumbledore e, é claro, você Harry, de volta a Hogwarts. Não é uma coincidência?

Harry apenas sorriu, mas não ousou concordar com o amigo. Há muito tempo Harry havia deixado de acreditar em coincidências. Neville chamou atenção para algo que Harry não tinha percebido e ele se lembrou da canção do Chapéu Seletor: _  
__'É um tempo de novidades__  
__Que o vento leva e trás__  
__É um tempo de retorno__  
__Para as surpresas que já vem'_  
E as surpresas de Hogwarts sempre vinham acompanhadas de muitos perigos. Pelo menos, desta vez, Voldemort não estaria incluso. Neville pareceu perceber que Harry estava muito preocupado.

– Tudo bem Harry? Eu disse algo errado?

– Claro que não, Neville. Eu...eu... estava pensando naquele vazamento. Hagrid me falou algo, mas não consegui entender porque ainda não foi resolvido.

– A Diretora McGonagall está louca com aquilo. Toda vez que utilizam algum feitiço, ele só funciona por alguns minutos. E aquilo atrapalha o acesso à cozinha e à casa da Lufa-Lufa.

– Assim que tiver um tempo vou ver o que posso fazer. Amanhã vai ser um dia e tanto, mas não quero atrapalhar o seu, meu amigo. Vá descansar, Neville. Eu vou dar um jeito de dormir.

– Está bem, Harry. Qualquer coisa, pode me chamar, ok? Minha sala fica neste andar mesmo, bem no final do corredor, ao lado da _Escalarius ascienda._

Diante da expressão de confusão de Potter ele prosseguiu.

– É uma erva-daninha que plantei em um vaso e tomou conta de toda a minha porta. Ando podando ela, ultimamente, mas tem insistido em entrar na minha sala. Acho que tem alguém atiçando ela usando o _herbivicus._ Mas esse ano eu pego quem está fazendo isso

Harry sorriu.

– Pode deixar que irei lhe visitar, Neville. E lhe ajudo a descobrir quem está fazendo isso.

– Obrigado, Harry.

E se dirigiu para a porta.

– Ah! E não se esqueça de respirar fundo, antes de começar. Eu fiquei tão nervoso que desmaiei no primeiro dia! - e fechou a porta.

O sol já começava a nascer quando Harry despertou no sofá. Esfregou os olhos e bocejou. Havia descansado muito pouco. Estava um tanto atrasado e decidiu que não ia comer. Vestiu sua roupa e saiu para chegar na sala antes dos alunos. Hermione disse que se ele pudesse chegar mais cedo e olhar nos olhos de cada aluno que entrasse, ficaria mais fácil gravar os nomes e causaria algum impacto nelas. Afinal, ele era Harry Potter, aquele que derrotou Voldemort. Mal deu alguns passos para fora da sala e um aluno do 6º ano da Grifinória o parou para desejar boa sorte com os pequenos. Alguns passos a mais e duas meninas do 3º ano da Lufa-Lufa, com os olhos brilhando, pediu que ele assinasse seus cadernos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A cada metro que andava, Harry era parado por alguém. Ele já tinha assinado uma porção de cadernos quando finalmente chegou no quinto andar da escola. Passar pelo corredor até chegar à sala foi como atravessar um corredor polonês, só que, ao invés de socos e provocações, Harry só ouvia elogios e pedidos de autógrafos. Quando finalmente entrou na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, se surpreendeu. Estava mais lotada do que o habitual. Ele viu Rose e Angélica sentadas na primeira cadeira da fila direita e Alvo e Peter na segunda à esquerda das meninas.

– Os alunos do primeiro ano, por favor, levantem a mão.

Os alunos mais novos levantaram as mãos. Tinham primeiro-anistas ainda do lado de fora da sala.

– O restante dos alunos têm 30 segundos para deixarem a sala de aula livre ou eu tirarei 10 pontos de cada um de vocês correspondentes as suas casas.

Em instantes, um mar de pessoas se deslocou para fora da sala, permitindo que os últimos alunos ocupassem as cadeiras vagas.

– _Carpe retractum!_

E com um movimento de varinha Harry fechou a porta.

– Agora, sim!

E olhou para mais de 20 crianças com os olhares voltados para ele como se estivessem diante de um ídolo. Por um momento Harry esqueceu de respirar, mas logo lembrou de Neville, deu uma boa tragada no ar e falou o texto de apresentação que Hermione fez.

– Bom dia, pessoal. Eu sou Harry Potter, professor de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas deste ano. Esta matéria é muito importante para qualquer um que deseje sobreviver no mundo mágico. Seu propósito é fornecer recursos para que os bruxos possam se defender contra feitiços, azarações e maldições de bruxos praticantes das artes das trevas e também para se protegerem de Criaturas das Trevas. Como este é o primeiro ano, dividiremos nossas lições em dois semestres: o de teoria e o de prática. Espero que todos tenham trazido seus livros, muito bem. Abram na página 5, por favor. Srta Stevenson, pode ler para a gente?

Barbra Stevenson começou a ler o Capítulo 1 do livro que falava sobre a origem do uso das artes das trevas, comumente chamada de magia negra. Durante esse tempo, Harry pôde respirar e raciocinar calmamente. Tinha certeza que tinha vomitado todo o texto de Hermione, porque estava muito nervoso. Começou a caminhar pela sala e olhar cada um dos alunos, adaptando a sugestão de Mione. Deu um largo sorriso para Rose, Alvo e Jonathan quando passou por eles. Para não parecer uma preferência, Harry procurou fazer a mesma coisa com outros alunos.

– Obrigada, Srta Stevenson. Como vocês podem perceber, a Arte das Trevas remonta à própria existência da Magia. Assim como sempre existiu, no mundo Trouxa, pessoas más, o mesmo aconteceu conosco. Contudo, nosso Ministério da Magia age com muita firmeza para coibir o uso da arte das trevas. Por isso, neste momento, vamos nos aprofundar nos cuidados com as Criaturas das Trevas. Uma criatura que aterroriza até mesmo o Mundo dos Trouxas é o bicho-papão.

Algumas crianças riram.

– Sr. Canaghan, pode dizer para nós o que seria tão engraçado?

– Bi-bichos- pa-pa-papões n-não e-ex-existem. É s-só his-histoto-historia p-pa-para do-dor-dormir, c-cer-certo?

Harry percebeu algumas crianças concordando, incluindo Jonathan.

– Temo que não, Canaghan. Alguém aqui da sala já viu um bicho-papão? - diante do silencio da sala, ele continuou – Alguém saberia me descrever um bicho-papão?

Rose levantou a mão e ele lhe cedeu a fala.

– Não há uma descrição do bicho-papão porque ele é um metamorfo. Ele assume a forma do maior temor que cada pessoa carrega dentro de si.

– Muito bem, cinco pontos para a Grifinória!

Rose sorriu, feliz pela sua primeira colaboração e as crianças descrentes ficaram de queixo caído.

– Prometo a vocês que no fim deste ano, conhecerão um verdadeiro bicho-papão. Agora, vamos nos ater à teoria. A observação sobre as constantes mudanças da forma do bicho-papão foram primeiramente descritas por Rozana Garratud, estudiosa da Irlanda, em uma longa viagem por algumas aldeias...

Harry foi relaxando a cada minuto que passava e, de repente, estava tirando dúvidas, fazendo piadas e brincando com as crianças. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que seria um excelente professor, como Lupin foi, bondoso e divertido. O tempo passou mais rápido do que ele pensava e a hora da aula terminou.

– Aonde pensam que vão? Vocês têm lição para trazer para mim na próxima aula.

Harry pôde ouvir um muxoxo geral.

– Quero 40cm de pergaminho sobre o que significa um metamorfo, quais as reações comuns dos bruxos que não souberam como enfrentar o bicho-papão, como derrotá-lo e prendê-lo. Pronto. A melhor pesquisa de todas as casas leva 5 pontos. Agora estão dispensados.

Harry ainda pôde ouvir Rose dizer que 40cm era muito pouco para tanta coisa e sorriu. Jonathan Dumbledore se aproximou da mesa do professor para falar com Harry.

– Poxa, essa história do bicho-papão foi demais!

– Você achou, Jonathan? - e sorriu para ele.

– Claro que sim! Existem tantas coisas fantásticas assim mesmo? Às vezes eu acho que isso tudo é um sonho, sabe Professor Potter?

– Eu também pensava assim, meu jovem, quando estudava aqui.

– O que vamos aprender na próxima aula?

Harry imaginou se o jovem Dumbledore também teria sido animado para conhecer tudo desta forma.

– Espere até a próxima aula, Jonathan. Mas na biblioteca eu tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar muitos livros que falam sobre o Mundo da Magia. Por hora, é melhor correr para a sua próxima aula.

– Sim senhor. E obrigado!

Jonathan saiu da sala. Alvo, entretanto, continuava sentado.

– O que foi, Al?

– Sua aula foi muito legal, pai.

– Obrigado. Tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer? - e sentou ao lado do filho.

Alvo titubeou por um instante, mas resolveu falar.

– A Lufa-Lufa é muito legal, sabe? O Salão Comunal tem comida sempre a disposição e os quartos ficam atrás de portas redondas que nem um barril. E nos corredores dos dormitórios tem fotos da maioria dos alunos que estudaram lá. E...

– Nossa, parece realmente muito legal, Al. Mas você sabe que não precisa dizer nada disso para me provar que a Lufa-Lufa é tão boa quanto a Grifinória, não é?

Alvo baixou seu olhar.

– Eu tenho certeza que o Chapéu Seletor fez a melhor escolha para você, Alvo. A Lufa-Lufa precisa de mais representantes, para fazer as outras casas perceberem que ela também é importante. Quem sabe não cabe a sua geração fazer isso?

– É porque todo mundo fica falando pelos corredores...

– Falando o que?

– Que eu não sou um Potter de verdade.

– Que absurdo! Me diga quem foi e eu vou tirar 100 pontos da casa! - disse brincando e ambos sorriram. – Alvo, nenhum deles sabe o que significa ser um Potter. Exige sacrifício, coragem e provações. Não é fácil. Ser um Potter é ser capaz de pensar nos outros antes de si mesmo e, acima de tudo, é uma questão de lealdade. Sabe qual é a característica que Helga Lufa-Lufa mais prezava?

– Não.

– Lealdade. E se eu não fosse leal aos meus princípios e àqueles nos quais eu acreditava, eu não estaria agora, aqui, com você. Por isso, não subestime a sua casa e nem deixe que os outros façam isso, entendeu? Dê tudo o que você puder por ela.

Alvo já estava sorrindo e seu rosto parecia iluminado. Seus olhos, tão iguais aos de Lílian, estavam brilhando e cheios de vontade. Harry mandou ele se adiantar para a próxima aula e viu seu filho sair com outro ânimo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, emocionado por estar ali em Hogwarts e poder ajudar Alvo daquela forma. Tudo poderia ser diferente se ele não estivesse ali para apoiar o filho. Suas reflexões foram interrompidas pelas vozes no corredor que indicavam a próxima turma. Sonserina e Corvinal. Naquela sala, ele prometeu não pegar no pé de Malfoy, afinal, ele era apenas o filho de Draco e já parecia ter seus problemas com os colegas de sala.

– Ele está vindo! Ele está vindo! - gritou Lola Pweet Parker, da Corvinal, se referindo a Tiago Richards.

As meninas fizeram fila para vê-lo passar.

– O tempo está ótimo para um primeiro dia de aula, não acha Tiago? - perguntou Stella Ronyvew.

– Parece.

– Tenho certeza que você se dará muito bem na aula, Tiago. Já tem alguém para sentar com você? - Lola continuou a bajulação.

– Oh, eu acho que vou vomitar! - Elizabeth disse quando passaram por ela.

– Vomita no chão.

Amelia lhe deu um empurrão. De dentro da sala, Harry só percebeu um vulto passando correndo do lado de fora da sala, como se fosse um aluno atrasado. O que lhe chamava a atenção era Deymon Malfoy, tão parecido com seu pai. Ele estava sentado na última cadeira do meio, sozinho. Ninguém da Sonserina parecia querer sentar ao seu lado. Amélia e outras meninas da Corvinal entraram rindo e dizendo bem-feito. Do lado de fora, uma mão foi estendida para Lizzie, a ajudando a levantar.

– Tudo bem com você? - disse Tiago, gentilmente.

– Oh! Ele é um cavalheiro! - Lola e Stella falaram juntas e Lizzie revirou os olhos.

– Sou Tiago Richards.

– Elizabeth Carter. Está tudo bem. Eu só preciso entrar na sala. - e passou pela porta.

– Espere! - Tiago disse enquanto entrava na sala seguido pelas últimas corvinais. – Você deixou cair esse livro.

– Ah, ta!

Ela pegou o livro visivelmente desconcertada por estar sendo observada pelos olhares incrédulos das bajuladoras de Tiago. Harry estava olhando curioso e se divertindo com a situação.

– Quer sentar comigo?

Foi como jogar um balde de gelo em todas as meninas da sala. Gritinhos de desespero puderam ser escutados de todos os cantos da sala. Parecia que Harry nem estava ali, sentado na mesa dele.

– Eu não!

E tratou de sentar na primeira cadeira vazia que viu. O choque foi pior do que jogar água fria. As meninas soltaram gritos como se Elizabeth tivesse acabado de dizer que Merlim não passava de um velho babão. Tiago deu um sorriso desconcertado e sentou ao lado de Bruce Bates, seu companheiro de quarto. As meninas estavam todas viradas para Lizzie, olhando-a como se tivesse cometido o maior pecado do mundo. Tiago ainda olhou um pouco para ela e depois tratou de conversar qualquer coisa com Bruce. Harry interrompeu.

– Agora que todos se acomodaram, posso começar minha aula, não é? Meninas, o professor está na frente da sala. Pronto, obrigado. Eu sou Harry Potter, professor de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas deste ano. Esta matéria é muito importante...

Lizzie já tinha aberto o livro e começado a ler as primeiras linhas quando percebeu que alguém do seu lado continuava a olhá-la.

– O que foi, Malfoy? - murmurou.

– Não tinha outro lugar para você sentar?

– São os incomodados que se mudam, Deymon

Ele continuou a encará-la com cara de poucos amigos.

– Eu não quero uma Dumbledore do meu lado.

– Então procure outro lugar. Você já deve saber que eu costumo fazer de tudo para ficar.

Ele continuou encarando-a, mas ela não se fez de intimidada e começou a encará-lo também.

– Vai lutar comigo?

– Se for preciso...

Todos os alunos prestavam atenção ao que Harry estava falando, exceto eles dois, que começavam a desviar a atenção dos colegas sentados ao lado.

– Sr Malfoy e Srta Dumbledore, algum problema?

– Não, professor. - disseram em uníssono desviando a atenção para Harry.

– Então, Srta Dumbledore, aproveite que já está com o livro aberto e leia para nós o que está escrito na página 5.

Ela estendeu o braço, pedindo a palavra.

– Pois não?

– Posso lhe pedir, professor, que me chame de Carter?

– Posso perguntar o porquê?

– Porque este é o meu sobrenome.

Harry pensou por alguns segundos e acatou. A aula recomeçou, justamente igual à outra turma.

– Alguém aqui da sala já viu um bicho-papão? - diante do silêncio da sala, ele continuou – Alguém saberia me descrever um bicho-papão?

Deymon foi o único a levantar a mão e Harry lhe concedeu a palavra.

– Não é possível descrever um bicho-papão porque ele não possui uma única forma. Ele tem a habilidade de se transformar no maior medo da pessoa que está diante dele. Por isso, sempre existiram dúvidas sobre a existência dele, já que todo mundo via uma coisa diferente.

– Muito bom, Deymon. - disse surpreso. – Cinco pontos para a Sonserina.

Harry continuou a sua aula e passou a mesma atividade para a turma. Antes de liberar a turma, ele pediu que Elizabeth permanecesse. Amélia passou dando sorrisinhos para ela.

– Oh, meu querido Tiago! - disse num tom afetado enquanto passava por Lizzie.

Harry se aproximou depois que todos saíram.

– Então, Elizabeth, eu gostaria de falar com você sobre esta sua decisão a respeito de seu sobrenome.

– Pois não, Professor. Algum problema?

– O que você tem, exatamente, contra o uso do seu verdadeiro sobrenome?

– Eu uso o meu verdadeiro sobrenome.

– Eu entendo, querida. Mas você tem alguma coisa contra Dumbledore?

Harry foi direto ao ponto.

– Eu não conheci Dumbledore.

– Eu sei Elizabeth. É por isso que você está agindo dessa forma?

– Professor, eu só não concordo em usar o nome de uma pessoa da qual não conheço.

– Aqui em Hogwarts, você vai ter muita oportunidade de saber quem ele foi, Elizabeth. Todos fomos influenciados por ele. Todos temos histórias para contar sobre o grande homem que ele foi.

– Mesmo que todos falem sobre ele, professor, isso não muda o fato de que eu não o conheça.

– Você precisa aceitar quem você é, Elizabeth. E você é descendente de Dumbledore!

– Mas fui criada por outra família e devo quem eu sou hoje a eles. Não é assim que essa coisa de família funciona? Eu prefiro ser chamada de Carter, professor. Se o senhor vai fazer isso ou não, o senhor é quem sabe. Mas em minhas provas e trabalhos eu assinarei Elizabeth Carter.

Ele ficou observando a resolução dela por um momento.

– Posso ir agora?

Ele consentiu e ela saiu da sala. Harry voltou à mesa do Professor e mergulhou em pensamentos.

– É um tempo de novidades/ Que o vento leva e trás/ É um tempo de retorno/ Para as surpresas que já vem. Bom, as novidades são os Dumbledore, de fato. Um tempo de retorno...Goyle, Malfoy, eu...para as surpresas que já vem. Mas isso não pode ter ligação com Voldemort. Ele está morto, morreu, acabou. Minha cicatriz não dói há 19 anos. Eu saberia...nós tínhamos uma ligação. Eu sei que saberia. A surpresa seria ela? Ela é meio metidinha, verdade. Quer se impor. Dá para ver nos seus olhos que ela quer ter o conhecimento das coisas. O mesmo desejo de Riddle, o mesmo que Dumbledore tinha, quando jovem. Mas ele mudou. Ela também pode mudar. Mas se fizer as amizades erradas por aqui...vai se perder.

Ele sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

– Eu estou sendo paranóico. Não tem nada a ver. É só uma menina que prefere ficar com a história da sua família adotiva. Ela teve amor, coisa que Riddle não conheceu. Não tem nada a ver. É só mais um ano normal em Hogwarts, como foram os dois últimos de James. E a surpresa poderia ser eu como professor...ou o Alvo na Lufa-Lufa. Ou Neville ganhar como a melhor performance da Exibição dos Professores.

Não conseguiu se conter e riu a valer. Antes do meio dia, contudo, ele havia decidido mandar uma carta para Hermione e Rony, só por precaução, para saber a opinião dos dois.


	6. AMIZADES E RIXAS

**6**

**AMIZADES E RIXAS**

Depois de aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços, Poções e História, os alunos do primeiro ano já estavam famintos. Por isso ninguém achou anormal o fato de todos já estarem no Salão Principal às 12h em ponto. A decoração havia mudado e agora, ao invés de faixas das casas pendendo sobre as mesas, estavam as faixas de Hogwarts. As mesas agora podiam ser ocupadas por qualquer um.

– Você sempre come lendo? - Jonathan perguntou a Lizzie com um sorriso largo no rosto e se sentou. – Você tem aula de Herbologia agora? - perguntou enquanto mastigava um pedaço de coxa de galinha.

– Não. Tenho vôo. E mastiga direito, John!

– Ei, John! Vem se sentar com a gente! - gritaram os meninos da Grifinória.

– Não. Vou almoçar com a minha irmã! - gritou de volta.

– Você devia ir com seus amigos, John. Eu estou concentrada.

– Você ainda está chateada pelo que aconteceu na aula de feitiços?

Lizzie engasgou e tomou um gole de suco de abóbora.

– Acontece, sabe.

– A questão, John, é que essa varinha idiota me fez errar.

– Lizzie, minha mãe diz que culpar os outros não é a solução.

– Não me faça ficar zangada com você, John!

– Você tem certeza de que disse _wingardium leviosa_ direito?

– Eu fiz tudo certinho. Foi essa varinha, tenho certeza!

– Mas o senhor Olivaras não lhe daria uma varinha com defeito

– Mas ele deu. Lembra? Ela é do tipo experimental.

– Tá mais com cara de temperamental!

Ambos sorriram. Amélia e Bella passaram por eles.

– Uma sonserina com um grifinório. Eca, Bella! São os fins dos tempos mesmo!

– O Chapéu Seletor costumava ser mais seletivo com o tipo de gente que entrava na Sonserina!

– Essas aí não parecem ter entrado no clima de cooperação mútua da escola, né?

– Os sonserinos são assim, John.

– Você não é assim.

– Então será por isso que não tenho amigos?

– Você tem a mim. Quer mais do que isso?

– Não sei quem se perdeu para você se achar. Olha, seus amigos continuam lhe chamando. É melhor você ir lá ver o que eles querem

– Tá. Mas eu já volto, viu? Não sai daqui!

Na mesa com seus amigos, estavam algumas meninas do primeiro ano. Jonathan se juntou a Jerry, Gustav, Finelius, Angélica, Tina, Barbra e Rose.

– Até que enfim você veio. Pensei que ia ficar o tempo todo lá - Jerry falou.

– Tava consolando ela pelo fogo que ela pôs na pena e na mesa durante a aula? - Rose perguntou, irônica

– Ela fez tudo certo, Rose. A varinha dela é que ta com algum defeito.  
Rose revirou os olhos.

– Ela te convenceu disso, foi? É uma desculpa, Jonathan.

– Para mim parece, John, que sua irmã já arrumou uma arquiinimiga - Barbra disse e todos riram. – Rose não consegue admitir que alguém superou ela em poções!

E todos riram novamente.

– A gente fez tudo igual! - disse inconsolável.

– Alguma coisa fez de diferente, porque a dela saiu perfeita - Finelius corrigiu Rose.

– Para que vocês me chamaram? Tenho que voltar para almoçar.

– Almoça um pouco com a gente, cara! - Jerry pediu. – Você não está ansioso pela aula de vôo?

– Demais! Não consigo acreditar que vou voar numa vassoura!

– Olha, é o Alvo. Alvo! Peter! - Rose gritou e eles se juntaram à mesa.

Alvo falou com todos e começou a comer. Estava morrendo de fome. Não tinha conseguido comer nada no café da manhã.

– E Elizabeth acha que eu não mastigo direito. - Jonathan observou.

– Calma, Al. Ainda tem tempo antes da próxima aula!

– Eu sei, Rose. - fez uma pausa e engoliu a comida – É de vôo. Não é demais?

– Mas quadribol mesmo, só ano que vem, Al - James disse ao se juntar à turma.

Nicolau, Oliver, Lucy e Lena se juntaram ao numeroso grupo.

– Quando vocês treinam? - Gustav perguntou.

– Amanhã. Já temos o campo reservado.

– A gente pode assistir? - Alvo perguntou ao irmão.

– O que você acha, Oliver? É seguro deixar ágüem da Lufa-Lufa olhar o nosso treino?

– Acho complicado, James. Podem forçá-lo a contar nossas jogadas secretas.

– Você pode olhar o da Lufa-Lufa, Alvo. Nós vamos praticar logo depois deles - Lena assegurou.

– V-vo-você f-faz pa-parte do t-time?

– Sim. Sou artilheira. Você quer entrar para o time no ano que vem?

– S-se e-eu cons-conseg-conseguir fi-ficar n-na v-vas-vasso-vassoo-vassoura...

– Como é seu nome? - Lena continuou conversando com ele.

– P-peter Ca-cana-Canaghan.

– Você sabe quem é a professora Carmelita Trewlaney?

– Ti-tive a-a-aula c-com ela ho-j-je.

– E ela não resolveu esse seu problema de gagueira?

– N-não. M-mas tam-também e-eu ne-ne-nem f-falei!

– Então vem comigo agora. Eu só sei parar soluço, mas tenho certeza que a professora vai te ajudar, afinal, você é um aluno da casa dela, não é? Gente, daqui a pouco eu volto.

E saiu carregando Peter a tiracolo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Ih! Parece que alguém perdeu a namorada! - Nicolau brincou e James ficou muito sério.

– Ela é sua namorada mesmo, James? - Alvo perguntou.

James botou tudo o que podia na boca e respondeu algo incompreensível para o irmão.

– Eu vou ter aula com o tio Longbottom agora. Vocês vão ter aula de que, Nick?

– A gente vai ter aula com o tio Potter. Por isso James está se comportando como um idiota agora.

– Ei! Vogtchê nestrevogno...

Foi só o que puderam entender.

– Quer dizer que aquela sonserina manda bem de poções, hein? - Oliver perguntou a Barbra.

– Professor Slughorn a elogiou horrores. Disse que ela tinha tato para poções.

– Lizzie sempre foi boa nas matérias. Ela come livros. É uma chata cdf!

– Sei exatamente como é isso. - Alvo deu uma pausa com a comida para falar. – Parece que sua irmã é igualzinha a minha prima!

– Ficam tirando onda das notas, né? - John falou.

– E quando fazem 'O' trabalho perfeito? - Alvo continuou

– E quando tem reunião de pais e os professores só elogiam? - John falou com Alvo.

– Chatão! - e ambos riram.

– Alvo Potter não é? - com a confirmação de Alvo, continuou – Jonathan Dumbledore. Já vi que somos dois sofredores.

– Eu não sou parecida com ela!

– Fala sério, Rose. Todo mundo sabe que você é muito inteligente e nem tem medo de mostrar isso. - James tinha conseguido engolir a comida.

– Vou entender como um elogio, viu?

– Vai ser interessante.

– O que, Lucy? - Nicolau perguntou.

– A disputa da coroa de aluna laureada dessa turma em Hogwarts.

– Ah, mas Rose leva fácil!

– Obrigada, James!

– Olha só quanta gente ela tem para ajudar quando não souber o que fazer?

Todos riram.

– Há, há, há. Tô me acabando de rir. - Rose ficou chateada.

– Acho que vou voltar para almoçar com minha irmã.

– Você não acha estranho?

– O que, Alvo?

– Você sentar na mesa com uma sonserina. Todo mundo fica olhando, sabe? Não é uma coisa muito normal.

– Mas ela é minha irmã. Não vou parar de falar com ela por causa de uma rixa idiota.

– Não é idiota! - James se levantou. – Você não conhece a história, garoto. Fica aí falando bobagem. Sabia que Voldemort quase acabou com tudo? Com o mundo dos trouxas e com o nosso? Sabia que ele foi o responsável pela morte do seu avô? Do meu avô, também! Ele e seus servos, todo mundo veio daquela casa. É da Sonserina que saem os vilões da bruxaria. Abre o olho, garoto, e veja: ninguém gosta de sentar com um sonserino. Ninguém é amigo deles. Nem eles são amigos deles mesmos.

– Calma, James! - Rose tentou acalmar o primo.

– Relaxa, cara! - Oliver falou. – Ele não falou por mal. Só não tem conhecimento das coisas, né? Foi criado por trouxas.

– Eu não entendo. Gustav, você não disse que Hogwarts agora defende a colaboração entre os alunos, com trabalhos em grupo que misturam as casas? E a diretora não disse que a gente pode convidar alguém pra ir pro nosso Salão Comunal?

– Sim, John, mas os sonserinos não colaboram muito. Só o extremamente necessário. Eles só ficam ligando pra essa coisa de sangue-puro.

– É uma coisa de tradição, sabe? Que todo mundo leva adiante, porque, geralmente, os sonserinos são filhos de pais que estudaram na casa, anos atrás., Alvo completou.

– Mas se ninguém tentar quebrar essa tradição, as pessoas vão deixar de falar com os sonserinos.

– E daí, Jonathan? Sempre foi assim - James falou, ainda chateado com ele.

– Daí que não devia sempre ser assim. - respondeu.

– Meu pai me disse que todas as casas de Hogwarts são importantes. E que um dos diretores da Sonserina era um cara muito corajoso. Acho que Jonathan tá certo em misturar as coisas. Deve ter gente boa naquela casa.

– Eu não acho. - James disse resoluto para Alvo. – Eles são muito egoístas e auto-suficientes. Vai chegar uma hora que você não vai gostar deles também, Jonathan. Você tá assim porque sua irmã está lá, mas espere. Você vai ver como eles são chatos, pirracentos e trapaceiros. Especialmente no Quadribol.

A maioria que estava ali na mesa concordou com James.

– É uma verdade, Jonathan. Os sonserinos gostam de ficar sozinhos e resolver os problemas entre eles. - Nicolau disse enquanto repousava a mão no ombro do primeiro-anista.

– Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito!!

Tina chamou a atenção de todos.

– Olha só quem está sentando na mesa com a sua irmã, John!

Todos olharam para a ponta da última mesa da sala, na qual um garoto se aproximava de Elizabeth.

– Eu ouvi dizer que ela deu o maior fora nele em plena aula do Prof Potter - Angélica afirmou.

– E o que é que ele quer ainda? Se ele estiver importunando minha irmã vou botar ele pra fora do Salão debaixo de pancada.

– O que um menino como ele vai querer com uma sonserina? - Rose perguntou.

– Ora, minha irmã é bonita. Não é, Oliver?

Oliver deu uma olhada para a mesa da Sonserina.

– Parece sim. - e continuou comendo.

– Eu vou lá resolver isso. - Jonathan disse resoluto.

Tiago resolveu sentar de uma vez junto de Elizabeth.

– Posso almoçar com você?

Ela deu um longo suspiro de intolerância.

– Tem tanto espaço por aqui, menino. Por que eu?

– Essas meninas não param de me seguir e me oferecer coisas. Eu quero comer em paz e você parece que nem gosta de conversar comigo

– Adivinhão! - Lizzie foi irônica e ele riu.

– Tem aula de Herbologia agora?

– Não. Leio porque gosto de ler. Por que não senta com um dos meninos? Acho que elas também não vão incomodar

– Já tentei. Não adianta.

– Então você tem que tentar usar um feitiço que te deixe feio.

Ele sorriu.

– Se você acha que eu sou bonito, por que não me deixou sentar com você na aula?

– Porque você chama muita atenção garoto. Tá todo mundo olhando pra cá e eu não gosto disso. Quero minha paz também. Você não queria comer? Então come. Aí depois você pode ir embora.

Jonathan chegou e sentou ao seu lado.

– Ele está te incomodando, Lizzie? - ela revirou os olhos.

– Meu Deus, desse jeito vou ser excomungada da Sonserina!

– Eu não estou fazendo nada. Só sentei aqui para almoçar.

– Se minha irmã não quer que você fique, é melhor você não ficar.

– Vocês querem fazer silêncio? Os dois estão me incomodando. Ou ficam quietos ou eu vou sair daqui.

– Se manda, menino. Vai almoçar em outro lugar.

– O Salão Principal é um lugar onde a gente pode ficar em qualquer lugar. Sua irmã disse que eu podia almoçar e ir embora.

– Sou eu que vou almoçar com minha irmã. Sozinho. Sai.

– Eu não. Você não manda em mim.

– Aaaaaaaaah!

Lizzie fechou o livro, pegou seu prato e se levantou.

– Vou procurar outro lugar para comer. Sem os dois! - e sentou adiante com um menino da Sonserina. – Saco! Oi, Khai.

– Oi.

Lizzie voltou a abrir o livro e comer.

– Por que você está falando comigo?

– Porque você está na minha frente. Por que?

– As pessoas não falam comigo. Me acham estranho.

– Você é estranho.

Ele baixou a cabeça e ficou comendo em silêncio por um tempo.

– Nós não temos aula de Herbologia agora. - tentou quebrar o silêncio.

– Eu sei, mas gosto de estudar. Não vejo muito sentido em voar em vassouras.

– Você já voou?

– Recentemente, de carona. Você já?

– Algumas vezes. Meu avô me ensinou.

– Seu pai não gosta?

– Meu pai está em Azkaban.

– O que é isso?

– Uma prisão.

– Ah! Eu não conheci meu pai. Nem minha mãe. Muito menos meu avô.

– Você é meio-trouxa?

– Não sei. Devo ser. Tem algum problema?

– Na Sonserina tem sim. Meu pai me mataria se soubesse que falo com você.

– E por que fala?

– Por que ninguém mais fala comigo.

– Hum... Quer ser meu parceiro em Herbologia?

– Não sou muito bom com plantas.

– E daí?

– Tá.

E deu um leve sorriso, algo que durou um milésimo de segundo.

A aula de vôo acontecia nos terrenos externos de Hogwarts. Os alunos chegaram mais cedo do que a Professora Hooch e já estavam ansiosos. As vassouras já estavam posicionadas lado a lado e um aviso de 'proibido voar' estava pendurado em uma vassoura que flutuava sozinha. Naturalmente, os alunos de cada casa formavam grupos separados de discussões. Alvo estava um pouco preocupado com o amigo que desapareceu.

– Alguém viu Peter?

– A última vez que eu o vi, ele estava subindo as escadas com uma menina da Lufa-Lufa - Detrio respondeu.

– Pois é, mas ele não voltou. Será que ele se perdeu no castelo?

– Capaz. Tem tantas portas e corredores... - Lavínega Strausse, uma menina de cabelo rosa, se intrometeu na conversa.

– O que o Goyle está fazendo? - Detrio apontou e todos olharam.

– Vamos Malfoy. Quero ver se tem coragem.

– Você acha que sou idiota, Goyle?

– Vamos, Malfoy. Seu pai teve coragem nisso, uma vez. Uma única vez.

– Não vou tocar nessas vassouras, Goyle. Por que você não se exibe para os Sonserinos? Tenho certeza que eles ficariam satisfeitos.

– A questão, Malfoy, é que você é um banana como seu pai.  
Alguns Sonserinos riram.

– O que? Seu pai nem sabia ler direito quando entrou um Hogwarts. Andava como um subalterno do meu pai, e você vem me falar que meu pai foi um banana?

Os amigos de Goyle ficaram calados.

– As coisas mudaram. Meu pai mudou. Tornou-se um homem honrado em nosso círculo de amigos, coisa que a sua família não tem, não é?  
Malfoy se aproximou o suficiente para olhar Goyle diretamente nos olhos.

– Você não sabe nada sobre a minha família, Goyle. E pode ter certeza de uma coisa: as coisas ainda vão mudar muito e você vai engolir estas palavras.

Goyle deu um empurrão em Malfoy.

– Por que não me faz engolir agora, hein?

– A professora chegou - Amélia alertou Goyle.

– Boa tarde, a todos. Sou a Professora Hooch e vou lhes ensinar a voar em vassouras. Por favor, se posicionem do lado esquerdo dela, muito bem. Está faltando alguém da Lufa-Lufa. Quem é?

– Sou eu professora!

Peter gritou e as pessoas estranharam sua voz. Ele não estava mais gaguejando. Quando chegou de sua breve corrida, estava arfando.

– A...Professora...Trelawney...me deu...passe...livre...para voltar...pra aula.

– Então assuma seu lugar, meu jovem.

– Você está falando normal! - Alvo murmurou e sorriu para o amigo.

– Eu sei! A Professora Carmelita Trelawney fez um feitiço para que eu parasse de gaguejar. Não é demais? Agora posso falar sem vergonha ou receio de chatear alguém com minha demora.

– Shhh! Silêncio. Agora, estendam sua mão esquerda sobre as vassouras e digam ´suba´!

– Suba! - e a vassoura de Alvo foi para a sua mão no mesmo instante.

– Suba! Suba! - a vassoura de Peter demorou um pouco, mas estava em suas mãos.

Malfoy, Goyle, Amélia e Khai não tiveram dificuldades para controlar as suas vassouras. Elizabeth, contudo, nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar.

– O que você está fazendo? - Khai murmurou para ela.

– Já disse que não acredito nessa coisa de voar em vassouras. É tão...pedante, tão...óbvio.

– Você precisa fazer a sua vassoura subir. A professora vai brigar.

– Por que eu sou obrigada a voar em vassouras? Eu li no livro de história que existem outras formas de bruxos se locomoverem.

– Algum problema, Srta Dumbledore? Não consegue controlar sua vassoura?

– Na verdade, professora, eu queria saber porque somos obrigados a ter aulas de vôo. Eu não acho isso muito interessante. Os que pensam assim deveriam poder optar por outra aula

Os alunos olharam com descrédito para ela. Os sonserinos riram já imaginando a bronca que ela iria tomar.

– Srta Dumbledore, há anos os bruxos voam em vassouras e há anos nós ensinamos nossas crianças a manter esta tradição

– Mas professora...

– Na minha aula, Srta Dumbledore, você faz exatamente o que eu mando. Entendeu? Agora, dê o comando para a sua vassoura., disse em tom ameaçador.

– Suba!, falou sem tirar os olhos da face da Professora e a vassoura subiu imediatamente.

– Ótimo. 10 pontos a menos para a Sonserina!

Os alunos ficaram indignados e os lufos trocaram olhares e risos.

– Agora subam nas suas vassouras e dêem um leve impulso.

Depois de alguns exercícios monótonos, a professora passou uma tarefa mais divertida.

– Vou dividir a turma em 3 equipes. Cada uma deve derrubar o máximo de oponentes do outro time para ganhar 15 pontos para a casa, divididos pelo número de componentes que sobrarem. O jogo tem duas regras: ninguém pode voar a mais de dois metros do chão e quem usar muita violência para derrubar, perde 10 pontos para a casa. A área da atividade está marcada pelas bandeiras vermelhas.

Os times ficaram divididos em 3 grupos com um colete de cada cor, entregue pela professora. Deymon, Elizabeth, Khai Detrio e outros alunos estavam no time amarelo. Gilbert, Amélia, Sandro e mais quatro alunos defendiam a cor verde e Peter, Alvo, Timmy e outras meninas o time azul.

Quando a professora Hooch apitou, as vassouras voaram para todos os lados. Em poucos instantes, os de menor aptidão para voar, já estavam no chão. Quando Amélia viu Elizabeth no meio da confusão foi direto para ela, derrubando mais duas pessoas no meio do caminho. Elizabeth zigzagueou pelo campo para fugir de Amélia, quase foi derrubada e deu um tapinha de lado para derrubar um menino da Lufa-Lufa. Amélia conseguiu emparelhar com sua vassoura e a jogou para cima de Veruska. Suas vassouras se chocaram e perderam o controle, caindo em seguida. Alvo estava impossível. Tinha muita agilidade e desviava facilmente dos toques dos outros. Derrubou Amélia depois de uma pequena perseguição e quase foi derrubado por Detrio, que foi pego de surpresa pelo ataque de Peter. Deymon e Goyle estavam em uma disputa pessoal. Cada um atacava e defendia como podia e, claro, derrubavam os outros no caminho. Bachking e Qwysking se juntaram a Goyle para derrubar Malfoy que, por pouco, não caiu feio. Khai, em uma manobra ousada, derrubou Bachking e, Deymon, aproveitando a distração, pôs Qwysking para comer grama. Peter quase derruba Khai, que, num giro de 360 graus, se livrou dele.

Restavam apenas 7 alunos nas vassouras: Malfoy, Macbeer, Goyle, Collins, Snowlly, Canaghan e Potter. A professora deu mais 10 minutos para encerrar a aula. Goyle tornou a perseguir Malfoy, que continuava desviando dos seus empurrões. Khai passou por Malfoy e parou na frente de Goyle. Ele desviou e abriu espaço para Malfoy chutá-lo longe. Snowlly saltou de sua vassoura para não bater em Macbeer e deu de cara com Peter. Os dois caíram. Alvo perseguiu Collins e bateu com o cabo de sua vassoura nas palhas da que estava em sua frente que empinou e derrubou a garota. Restavam Khai, Deymon e Alvo. O simples exercício havia se tornado uma disputa entre Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa. Os sonserinos começaram a perseguir Alvo dando fechadas em cada rota de fuga que ele criava. Alvo teve apoio total de sua turma, enquanto os sonserinos estavam divididos: quem não gostava de Malfoy torcia para Macbeer e quem não estava nem aí, torcia para a Sonserina. Os gritos da Lufa-Lufa soavam mais fortes, gritando Potter. Se não fosse por isso, Harry não teria interrompido sua aula para ver o que acontecia pela janela.

– O que foi, Professor? - Nicolau Longbottom perguntou curioso.

– Ah! É a primeira aula de vôo.

– Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina - James completou. – Estão gritando o nome do meu irmão porque ele aprendeu a voar comigo. Ele é muito bom!

A sala se encheu de zoações.

– Quero ver você se gabar quando ele entrar para o meu time - disse Daniel Hoots, artilheiro do time da Lufa-Lufa.

– Você sabe que nada passa por mim, Daniel - Oliver falou cheio de si.

Antes que começasse uma discussão, Harry retomou a aula, olhando, algumas vezes, para fora da janela. Estava louco para ver o filho em sua primeira aula. Parecia que ele estava indo muito bem. Khai fez a mesma jogada que tirou Goyle da vassoura, mas Alvo conseguiu desviar de Deymon também. Deymon emparelhou com Khai e armou alguma coisa. Os dois emparelharam lado a lado com Alvo, que não pôde sair do lugar. Desceram suas vassouras até quase tocarem no chão, subiram até os dois metros permitidos e inclinaram suas vassouras para baixo, se afastando de Alvo e recuando no último segundo. Alvo puxou a vassoura o máximo que pôde e ficou em cima dela como se surfasse na grama. A Lufa-Lufa veio abaixo em ovações. Então Khai falou algo com Deymon e vieram em direção a Alvo. Quando chegaram bem próximo, cada um foi para um lado de Alvo e o seguraram pelo braço, largando-o em seguida. Não tinha como se defender e Alvo caiu. Ainda assim, a comemoração maior foi da Lufa-Lufa, que o carregou como um herói de quadribol. A professora Hooch apitou.

– Muito bem, os vencedores são Malfoy e Macbeer, portanto, os 15 pontos vão para a Sonserina. - os alunos vibraram e ela continuou – E pela bela exibição de agilidade, 5 pontos para a Lufa-Lufa. Espero vê-los nas equipes de suas casas, no próximo ano. Dispensados!

Alvo foi levado como um herói pelos colegas pelo campo. Todos queriam parabenizá-lo, todos queriam cumprimentá-lo e todos já falavam que ele merecia entrar para a equipe ainda neste ano. Tinha um talento nato para voar.

– Aí, moleque! - Detrio cumprimentou Peter – Me jogou direto no chão.

– Você estava indo pra cima do Potter - disse sorrindo.

– Verdade! Se não fosse por você, Peter, isso não estaria acontecendo.

– Somos amigos, não somos, Al? Temos que nos ajudar.

– Aê, Potter! Mandou bem! - um menino do 5º ano que estava observando o jogo falou para ele – Ainda bem que a Lufa-Lufa ficou com um Potter esse ano!

Alvo sorriu ainda mais.

– Você vai jogar quadribol, não vai, Alvo? - Anabella perguntou.

– Se eu pudesse, Bella, jogava hoje. Mas vivem me dizendo que não dá!  
– Você podia conversar com Leo Bernett. Ele é o capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa - Timmy sugeriu, mas Detrio logo descartou a hipótese.

– Não vai adiantar muito. A Prof Trelawney é quem libera os alunos do primeiro ano para jogar. Como o time não está precisando urgentemente de alguém, ela não vai deixar.

– E quem a gente precisa derrubar pra Alvo fazer parte do time? - Peter sugeriu com um ar maquiavélico e brincalhão. Todos riram.

A maioria dos sonserinos cumprimentou e elogiou Deymon e Khai. Somente Goyle, Amelia e seus amigos passaram direto.

– Você voou bem, Khai.

– Obrigado, Deymon. A sua estratégia foi excelente.

– A sua foi mais eficiente. Espero que esteja pensando em fazer parte do time no ano que vem.

– Gostaria muito. E deram as mãos em cumprimento.

– Ficou famoso, Khai.

Ele corou um pouco com o comentário de Elizabeth.

– Agora as pessoas vão falar com você, não precisa se preocupar!

– Mas você ainda é minha dupla de Herbologia, certo?

– Pensei que já tinha um novo amigo!

Malfoy torceu a cara para ela.

– Agora tem um futuro parceiro de quadribol.

– Eu não disse isso.

– Como não, Deymon? Você disse que queria que ele fizesse parte do time no ano que vem.

– Mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja parceiro, amigo ou algo do gênero.

– Bom, se você quer continuar sozinho, problema seu. Vamos, Khai, senão a gente se atrasa para a aula de Herbologia. Até mais, Deymon.

– Sabe... você não precisa ficar sozinho, Malfoy. Tchau.

Khai tratou de alcançar Lizzie, que já estava bem adiantada.


	7. UM PEDIDO DE SOCORRO

**7**

**UM PEDIDO DE SOCORRO**

As aulas já haviam terminado e a maioria dos alunos estava nos Salões Comunais de suas casas conversando e contando as aventuras do dia. Muitos escreviam cartas sobre os professores, os novos amigos e sobre a colocação das casas. Isso causou um certo congestionamento no Corujal, pois uma fila enorme se formou, atrapalhando os alunos da Corvinal de chegarem em sua casa. Alguns poucos alunos passeavam pelos corredores com os amigos, contando as novidades das férias e o restante estava na biblioteca. Nem todos, por vontade própria. Deymon Malfoy estava cumprindo sua detenção ajudando Madame Pince a catalogar todos os alunos e os livros que estavam em suas mãos.

– Olá, Deymon. Se divertindo?

Malfoy levantou os olhos e deu de cara com Elizabeth e Khai.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - disse com os dentes semicerrados.

– Isso é uma biblioteca, Deymon. O que se faz em uma biblioteca? - disse irônica. – Eu vou dar uma circulada, Khai. Tchau.

E saiu para fazer o pente fino nos livros da biblioteca.

– Vocês vieram atazanar minha vida?

– Não, Malfoy - disse Khai – Elizabeth queria mesmo conhecer a biblioteca. Além disso, tem o trabalho de DCAT para fazer e o de Herbologia também.

– Malfoy, não se esqueça de registrar o código do livro!

– Sim, Madame Pince. - disse, irritado.

– Oi! Vocês viram minha irmã?

Os dois sonserinos permaneceram calados com uma expressão de dor de barriga. Um aluno da Grifinória estava lhes dirigindo a palavra, como se eles fossem alunos quaisquer de outras casas. Os outros estudantes que estavam na biblioteca olhavam fixamente para a incomum cena.

– Qualé! Vocês andam com ela!

Malfoy o ignorou e voltou a fazer seu trabalho.

– Procura por aí.

Khai disse e virou as costas.

– Obrigado pelo esclarecimento e saiu irritado da biblioteca.

Rose ainda trocou algumas palavras com Jonathan antes de entrar na biblioteca, carregando Alvo a tiracolo, seguido por um Peter risonho. Passaram por Malfoy e Macbeer no balcão trocando olhares ameaçadores. Foram às seções de criaturas mágicas e herbologia e sentaram em uma mesa para fazerem os trabalhos.

– Olá, bibliotecário! - Goyle parou onde Malfoy estava.

– É sua primeira visita a uma biblioteca, imagino. Os livros do abecedário se encontram na primeira prateleira da estante.

Deymon respondeu irônico ao ataque de Goyle e Khai riu, recebendo um empurrão do sonserino.

– Eu não poderia perder sua detenção!

– E eu não consigo imaginar você nesta detenção. Iriam descobrir que você não sabe ler nem escrever. Seria tão vergonhoso para a Sonserina!  


– Shhh! - interviu Madame Pince. – Isso é uma biblioteca. Malfoy, diga a seus amigos para pegarem um livro ou saírem daqui. Você está de detenção.

– Sim, Madame Pince.

– Sim, Madame Pince! - Goyle falou todo afetado.

Os sonserinos riram e saíram da Biblioteca. Khai foi na direção de Elizabeth, que estava copiando os nomes dos livros em um bloco de pergaminhos.

– O que está fazendo?

– Copiando o nome dos livros que quero ler. Quantos eu posso pegar?

– Acho que três, mas tem que devolver em uma semana. Vamos pegar o livro de criaturas das trevas para fazer a pesquisa de DCAT?

– Eu vou fazer mais tarde, no quarto. Eu quero dar uma olhada em todos os livros daqui. Por que tem correntes daquele lado?

– É a seção reservada. - respondeu Madame Pince. – Somente professores e alunos em matérias avançadas podem pegar livros daquela seção.

– Desculpe, eu não sabia. - Lizzie respondeu. E antes que Madame Pince voltasse ao trabalho, continuou – Deve dar muito trabalho catalogar todos esses livros.

Com a afirmação da Madame Pince, ela continuou a falar.

– Mas também, deve ser um trabalho muito prazeroso tomar conta de tanto conhecimento

Os olhos de Madame Pince brilharam com tamanho elogio. Khai deu um leve sorriso e compreendeu que Elizabeth tinha algum esquema armado.

– Bem... ninguém nunca falou assim antes do meu trabalho. Bom, Dumbledore disse algo parecido uma vez e um outro aluno, na verdade.

Elizabeth torceu o nariz, mas continuou com seu plano.

– Eu a invejo, Madame Pince. Já deve ter lido tantos livros aqui e eu não faço a mínima idéia do que seja o Mundo da Magia.

– Mas você terá tempo de ler, tenho certeza. O que é isso em suas mãos?

– Isso? Oh, uma bobagem. Estava apenas escrevendo todos os nomes dos livros que tem na Biblioteca para que eu possa fazer uma lista de prioridades e lê-los.

– Deixe-me ver.

Elizabeth passou o caderno para a Madame Pince e piscou para Khai, que sorriu. Ele fingiu procurar qualquer coisa na estante.

– Isso vai dar muito trabalho a você, Srta Dumbledore. - e entregou o bloco de volta. – Acho que posso ajudá-la. – murmurou para ela – Vou abrir uma exceção. Passe aqui amanhã à tarde e eu lhe darei a lista dos livros daqui que estamos catalogando.

– Isso seria bom demais, Madame Pince. - murmurou de volta. – Deixe-me ajudá-la hoje, então.

– Você não tem uma tarefa para fazer?

– Posso fazer no quarto, mais tarde. Até prefiro. Dessa forma, estarei retribuindo o seu favor.

– Bom, nesse caso...comece com aquela prateleira da esquerda, está bem? Não abra nenhum livro, apenas olhe o título. E se algum estiver sem identificação, coloque naquela pilha ali, que olharei mais tarde.

– Sim, senhora.

Quando Madame Pince se afastou, Khai se aproximou dela.

– Que tipo de idéia você tem?

Ela olhou para os lados e murmurou.

– Você sabe de um jeito melhor de ter acesso incondicional à Biblioteca? Eu quero muito chegar ao conhecimento que todo mundo tem, Khai, sobre o Mundo da Magia. As histórias, as lendas, tudo o que você, por exemplo, sabe naturalmente e que eu não faço idéia. Se eu me tornar amiga de Madame Pince, com certeza ela abrirá novas exceções para mim. Aproveita que já está aqui para fazer as tarefas. Eu vou fazer mais tarde, no quarto.

– Ok.

Khai pegou os livros de Criaturas das Trevas e de Herbologia para fazer seu dever e sentou na última mesa da biblioteca, depois de passar por Rose, Alvo e Peter.

– Aí tem!

– Deixa, Rose.

– Não dá, Al! Um sonserino ajudando? Sendo prestativo? Aí tem!

– Jonathan disse que a irmã dele gosta de livros, não foi?

– Sim, Al. Mas daí a se oferecer a ajudar a catalogá-los ao invés de lê-los?

– Talvez ela goste do Malfoy. - Peter disse.

– Hein? - Rose olhou assustada para ele.

– Ele não está ali de detenção? Talvez ela só queira ficar perto dele, ué!

– Não seja ridículo. Por que ela dispensaria Tiago para ficar perto de Malfoy? Não faz o mínimo sentido. Aí tem!

– Por que você não esquece essa sua fixação pela Elizabeth? Deixa ela, Rose. Você não me arrastou até aqui para fazer todas as tarefas que passaram pra gente? Eu ainda não saí da terceira linha.

– Não é fixação, Al. Ela é uma sonserina! Deve estar aprontando alguma coisa. Colocando feitiços nos livros, azarações, roubando páginas importantes...

– Com a habilidade de lançar feitiços que ela tem? Ela colocaria a biblioteca em chamas. Duvido que se arrisque. - Peter disse e fez os amigos rirem.

– Shh!

Madame Pince fez sinal do outro lado da Biblioteca.

– Como é que a gente coloca as respostas? Só responder e pronto?

– Não, Al! Tem que fazer uma pequena introdução, sabe? Tipo...o bicho-papão é uma criatura das trevas que ameaça os bruxos e os trouxas. Sua aparição remete à...  


Rose pôde ouvir barulho de penas escrevendo nos pergaminhos.

– Você tá copiando o que eu estou falando?

– Não é para copiar, não?

Peter riu.

– Alvo! Minha mãe disse que eu podia ajudar e não fazer os seus deveres. Era só para você pegar a idéia de como escrever.

– Ah, tá. Mas posso ficar com essa parte que já escrevi? Por que a inspiração tá chegando.

– Tá bom! - e sorriu.

Em alguns instantes, Rose já estava com cerca de 25cm de pergaminho e Alvo nem havia chegado nos 10cm. Peter folheava os livros, procurava alguma informação e voltava a escrever. De repente, Alvo se pegou olhando para o balcão da biblioteca, onde Malfoy cumpria sua detenção. Toda vez que Madame Pince ameaçava se aproximar, ele revirava os olhos ou resmungava alguma coisa inaudível. Alvo estava achando engraçado. Lembrou das histórias que Harry havia contado sobre Draco e de como eles se tornaram inimigos na escola. Deymon não parecia muito com o Draco que Harry tinha lhe contado. Ele não parecia bobo e medroso, mas com certeza era irritante e se achava superior aos outros.

– Alvo! - Rose havia sussurado e chamado sua atenção. – O que você está fazendo?

– Desculpa, me distraí com umas coisas. O que é que Peter ainda lê nesse livro?

Rose puxou o livro para si, sob os protestos de Peter.

– Diabinhos? Você está lendo sobre diabinhos?

– Parece legal, Rose! Eles ficam jogando pequenos pacotes que enchem e explodem, causando muita dor. E feitiços...

– Foco, gente! Senão vocês não saem daqui nunca!

Os dois quase protestaram, mas diante da expressão de Rose, desistiram. Seria impossível argumentar qualquer coisa. Jonathan voltou a entrar na biblioteca e deu de cara com Lizzie.

– Ei! Aí está você. Te procurei em tudo o que é lugar!

– Shh! Isso é uma biblioteca, John. Fale baixo!

– Seus amigos não quiseram me dizer onde você estava. Não custava nada, não é? - e olhou para Malfoy, que nem lhe deu atenção. – Escuta, eu tava pensando em escrever uma carta pra casa, contando como estão as coisas. O que você acha?

– Ótima idéia. Pode escrever.

– Mas...tem que ser a gente. Juntos.

– Depois eu escrevo outra, John. Não posso sair agora. Estou ocupada.

– Você pegou detenção? Que nem Deymon?

– Não, John. Você não tem trabalho pra fazer não?

– Daqui a pouco eu faço.

– Você vai esquecer. E aí você vai perder pontos na aula. E aí todo mundo vai ficar chateado com você. Vai logo, menino.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e entrou na biblioteca.

– Você manda nele, é? - Deymon perguntou, irônico.

– As meninas sempre mandam nos meninos. Nunca percebeu não? - e sorriu cinicamente.

Emburrado, Jonathan sentou com Alvo, Peter e Rose.

– O que foi? - ela perguntou.

– Minha irmã não quer escrever uma carta comigo. Se diz 'ocupada' - disse afetado.

– E isso é só o começo. - alertou Rose.

– Não. Ela sempre fez isso. É que irrita, sabe? Ei! Alguém tem um pergaminho pra me emprestar? E uma pena? Eu deixei tudo no quarto

– Toma. - entregou uma Rose contrariada.

– Obrigado. Devolvo assim que a gente voltar

Peter entregou o livro de Criaturas para Jonathan.

– Olha, diabinhos!

– Peter! - Rose olhou para ele, chateada.

– Ah, desculpa Rose, mas eu tinha que acabar de ler. É legal!

Ela balançou a cabeça, contrariando a atitude do amigo. Os quatro se concentraram para terminar as tarefas que precisavam fazer. Rose mediu seu pergaminho e percebeu que tinha passado 10cm do que Harry havia pedido.

– E agora?

– Entrega assim mesmo.

– Não dá, Jonathan. Minha mãe me disse que tem que ser exatos 40cm. Isso também era muito difícil para ela, sabia?

– Eu tô aqui me matando pra chegar em 40cm - Peter disse. – Se você for excluir alguma coisa, deixe-me ler primeiro. Não sei mais o que colocar.

– Nós, mulheres, temos maior facilidade de nos expressar!

– Vocês se expressam demais. - Jonathan falou. – Isso assusta, sabia? Às vezes?

– Vou refazer tudo. Reducto!

Ela murmurou e o pergaminho virou pó. Alvo, Peter e Jonathan levaram as mãos à cabeça e quase mataram Rose. Ela abriu seu livro e tirou mais uma folha de pergaminho.

– Vem cá, com quantos pergaminhos você anda, diariamente? - Jonathan perguntou e logo se arrependeu pela cara zangada que Rose fez.

– Aposto que termino primeiro do que todos vocês!

– Duvido, Rose. Eu só falto pensar como preencher mais 7cm.

– Quem quer apostar?

– O que? - Peter perguntou.

– Se vocês terminarem primeiro, sem falar de novo alguma coisa que já escreveram, eu faço a tarefa dos três por uma semana.

Todos concordaram imediatamente.

– E em troca, vocês vão me fazer o favor que eu pedir, na hora que eu pedir, sem contestar.

– Feito! - Peter aceitou.

– To dentro! - Jonathan também.

– E então, Alvo? - ela perguntou ao primo.

Alvo já estava quase no fim, mas não sabia mais o que escrever. Já tinha falado tudo e precisava de mais 7cm. E ele sabia que Rose tinha a capacidade.

– E então? Tá com medo? - ela provocou.

– Tudo bem. - cedeu.

Imediatamente ela começou a escrever e parecia que dentro de toda a biblioteca só era possível ouvir o barulho da pena contra o pergaminho de Rose. Ela escrevia tão rápido que parecia que o papel pegaria fogo a qualquer instante. E isso tirava a atenção dos meninos por alguns instantes. Todos queriam ler o livro ao mesmo tempo para achar alguma coisa a mais que haviam deixado passar. A confusão foi tanta que a Madame Pince se aproximou da mesa.

– Shh! O que está acontecendo aqui?

Rose sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a Madame Pince.

– Desculpe, Madame Pince. É que precisamos terminar esse trabalho com urgência e acabamos falando alto demais.

– Não é só isso, jovem Potter. Vocês precisam tratar o livro com mais respeito. É propriedade da escola e vocês podem ficar sem o direito de levar livros para os quartos se continuarem desta forma.

– Sentimos muito! - Jonathan falou. – A senhora pode nos devolver o livro, por favor?

– Ainda não. Preciso averiguar se não houve algum dano enquanto vocês o puxavam para cada lado.

Madame Pince começou a folhear o livro e os meninos ficaram tensos com isso. Alvo tentou levantar para pegar outro livro, mas Madame Pince o proibiu.

– Se tiver alguma avaria com este livro, vocês três serão responsáveis.

– Só estávamos querendo terminar nossas tarefas, Madame Pince.

Ela se mostrou irredutível e os meninos puderam ver que Rose já estava na terça parte do pergaminho. Faltava uns 15cm a serem escritos. O que era uma aposta fácil, estava virando o caos. Quando Madame Pince finalmente resolveu entregar o livro aos garotos, Rose só precisava de mais 7cm para terminar. Os meninos sentaram uma o lado do outro e abriram o livro para eles. Se concentraram e começaram a escrever. Madame Pince achou muito estranha aquela situação. Quando Alvo já estava escrevendo a última e suada frase, Rose deixou a pena de lado e massageou a mão.

– Terminei.

O muxoxo foi geral. Peter e Jonathan largaram as penas e Alvo ainda estava paralisado, olhando para ela. Rose sorriu para o primo que resolveu terminar o que estava escrevendo.

– Isso é injusto! A Madame Pince te ajudou! Você armou com ela, não foi? - Jonathan falou baixinho e Rose se ofendeu um pouco, mas achou mais engraçada a situação.

– Vocês, meninos, não sabem perder. Bom, pelo menos vocês fizeram a lição, não é?

– Como você fez isso? - Peter quis saber.

– É mais fácil escrever quando se tem tudo na cabeça - sussurrou.

– Você usou algum feitiço de memorização? - Jonathan perguntou.

– Não, mas seria uma boa idéia. Para vocês, é claro. Pena que existem feitiços contra isso na escola.

– Vamos embora? - Alvo perguntou.

– Primeiro vamos anotar as ervas que o Prof. Longbottom pediu, Al. Esqueceu?

Os meninos estavam cabisbaixos e fizeram a lista em silêncio. Rose teve pena deles, mas, pelo menos, tinha conseguido que terminassem a lição. Quando estavam saindo, morrendo de sono da biblioteca, Alvo se lembrou de uma coisa que tinha pensado em perguntar a Rose. Segurou a prima por um instante.

– Rose, você sabe como fazer um fantasma parar de roncar?

Jonathan e Rose torceram o nariz e os olhos de Peter brilharam. Estava doido para dormir direito.

– Do que você está falando, Alvo?

– É porque o nosso quarto era o quarto do Frei Gorducho e ele dorme, sabe? Eu achava que fantasmas não precisavam dormir. E ele ronca muito alto. Aí, a gente não consegue dormir.

Jonathan estava impressionado só em imaginar a cena.

– Eu não sei como fazer ele parar de roncar. Não se lança feitiços em fantasmas, porque não se acerta neles. Tudo passa através. Mas eu sei de um feitiço que faz silencio. Eu li no livro que a mamãe tem. Espera!  
Ela foi até o balcão onde Malfoy estava.

– Olá. Eu queria saber se vocês têm o livro _Feitiços simples, resultados impressionantes_, de Romilda Dimengoft?

– Duvido muito. - disse Malfoy enquanto dava duas batidas na caixa acizentada logo abaixo do balcão e falava o nome do livro, com muito desgosto, diga-se de passagem. – Terceiro corredor, quarta prateleira, disse.

– Obrigada! - Rose respondeu com um sorriso falso.

Os quatro se dirigiram ao corredor para encontrar o livro.

– Olha!

– Achou, Rose?

– Não, Peter. Mas esse daqui eu vou levar. Hum...aqui está! - pegou e foi até a mesa. – _Silencio_ faz o alvo ficar mudo, mas nós não conseguiríamos acertá-lo porque ele é um fantasma. Então...hum... - ela passava as folhas muito rápido – Aqui: _sisto auditus_. Basta rodopiar um pouco a varinha e tocar no ouvido. Aí 

você não vai ouvir nada.

Peter e Alvo já estavam comemorando quando Rose pediu de novo a atenção.

– Quando eu digo nada, eu digo nada mesmo. Aqui diz que é preciso criar um _electricum desperto_ para remover o feitiço.

– Um o quê? - Alvo quis saber.

– Um electricum desperto. Vocês precisam encantar um objeto para que ele desperte vocês com um choque. É meio complicado. Ela continuou lendo e nem deu atenção ao olhar aterrorizado dos meninos.

– Não sei se quero acordar com um choque - Peter revelou a Alvo.

– Eu também não quero. Ei, Rose, vamos tentar achar outra coisa outro dia, tá? Vamos logo para os dormitórios

– Bom, vocês quem sabem. Vou levar este livro também e se dirigiu para o balcão de Malfoy.

Entregou os livros e esperou ele cadastrar em um pergaminho com seu nome.

– Malfoy, já está ficando tarde e você já cumpriu sua detenção. Depois que terminar, pode ir embora.

– Sim, Madame Pince! - disse. – Até que enfim, sussurrou, irritado.

– Você também, Srta Dumbledore. Obrigada pela ajuda!

– Foi um prazer. Madame Pince, posso lhe pedir um favor?

– Pois não?

– Se importa em me chamar de Carter? Este é o sobrenome da família que me criou e gostaria de continuar me chamando assim.

– Bom, Dumbledore foi um grande homem. Não tem por que você não utilizar o sobrenome da sua família. Mas se você se sentirá melhor, não tem problema.

– Obrigada. Vou colocar estes livros de volta à estante, pegar alguns para a pesquisa e já vou para o dormitório.

Em pouco tempo, Elizabeth já estava com os livros para a pesquisa nas mãos e já tinha entrado no balcão, junto com Deymon e escrito os livros que pegou em sua ficha. Ela foi até o fundo da biblioteca encontrar com Khai que terminava seu trabalho e saíram juntos, pouco depois de Rose, Alvo, Peter e Jonathan.

– Esperem!

Ouviram uma voz e todos se viraram para trás. Era Malfoy chamando pelos companheiros sonserinos.

– Eu vou com vocês para o dormitório.

Jonathan fez menção de se dirigir a Lizzie, mas ela fez sinal para ele continuar andando com o grupo dele. Os corredores estavam vazios e a maioria dos estudantes já estavam nos dormitórios de suas casas. Jonathan e Rose se despediram e subiram a escada para o 7º andar, enquanto Alvo e Peter se juntaram a Khai, Deymon e Elizabeth, para descer. Foi quando todos estavam na escada que algo incrível aconteceu: elas pararam no meio do caminho. Com o solavanco, os sonserinos se chocaram com os lufos e os grifinórios contra a parede.

– Tem alguém aí nas escadas? - Harry perguntou.

– Estamos aqui! - Rose gritou e acenou para ele.  


– Está todo mundo bem? - gritou lá de cima.

– Sim! - Alvo respondeu quando todos se recomporam.

– Por que as escadas pararam? - Peter perguntou.

– Não, sei. - Harry respondeu. – Elas mudam de lugar, mas não param no meio do caminho

– Será que deu defeito? - Jonathan perguntou.

– São enfeitiçadas por magia, John. Elas não quebram como escada rolante - Lizzie respondeu.

– Crianças, voltem para o quarto andar. Fiquem calmos, que eu já vou descer. _Carpe... _

Mas Harry não pôde continuar a falar, pois uma outra voz parecia ecoar nas escadarias. Era um sussurro baixo, rouco, quase inaudível, mas que fazia arrepiar até os pêlos da nuca.

_– Dor... está escuro...Por favor... liberte-me... liberte-me... liberte-me..._

E a voz sumiu da mesma forma que começou. A primeira coisa em que Harry pensou foi no basilisco e seu coração acelerou ainda mais. A cobra teria deixado algum filhote? Então as crianças quebraram o silêncio.

– O...o que foi...isso? - Peter perguntou, ainda tremendo.

– Vocês escutaram? Todos vocês? - Harry perguntou.

– Sim - foi a vez de Khai falar.

Era improvável que todos fossem ofidioglotas.

– _Carpe retractum!_

Harry lançou o feitiço para o vão do quarto andar e a varinha o levou direto para lá.

– O que está acontecendo? - Rose quis saber.

– Não sei, mas é melhor chamar os outros professores.

– Foi um...fantasma? - Lizzie perguntou receosa.

– Parecia alguém em apuros - Alvo disse.

– Alguém conseguiu identificar de onde vinha a voz? - Harry perguntou às crianças.

– Eu acho que veio lá de baixo - Malfoy disse.

– Eu tenho certeza de que foi do outro lado desse andar - Rose afirmou.

– Para mim parecia que vinha de cima. - Jonathan disse.

– Parecia que vinha das escadas. - Elizabeth arriscou.

– Eu também acho que veio de baixo para cima - Khai afirmou.

– Eu não sei – Alvo foi sincero.

– Eu acho que veio do 3º andar. – Peter disse.

– Vou chamar os professores. Assim que eles chegarem, daremos um jeito de levar todos para os dormitórios.

– Como você vai fazer isso, pai?

– Fácil. Sr Ferbulus, poderia ir à sua pintura na sala do Prof. Slughorn e avisá-lo do ocorrido? Quem mais tiver contato com as salas dos professores, poderia avisá-los, por favor? Obrigado.

Logo alguns quadros ficaram vazios e em pouco tempo os professores foram chegando. Alguns alunos que estavam fora de suas camas também se assustaram quando tentaram voltar para suas casas. As escadas estavam paradas e não havia como subir ou descer.

– Por Merlim! - gritou assustada Dir. MacGonagall ao se deparar com as escadas. Ela parecia ter surgido do nada. – As escadas...o que aconteceu, Prof. Potter?

– Diretora MacGonagall, elas simplesmente pararam. E não foi só isso. Todos nós pudemos ouvir uma voz que pedia ajuda, mas não conseguimos identificar a origem.

– Todos vocês?

– Sim, Diretora. Isso elimina uma possibilidade, não é?

– Oh, sim, claro. Seria um aluno?

– Não parecia. Estava rouca e cansada.

– Um fantasma?

– Não sei.

– Sr Filch! - Minerva gritou ao passo que o zelador apareceu no térreo da escola com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão confusa – Ache os fantasmas das casas, imediatamente.

Os outros professores apareciam em diversos andares, confusos e surpresos com as escadas. Todos usaram feitiços diversos para encontrarem com a Diretora no 4º andar.

– Segundo o Prof. Potter, as escadas pararam sem motivo aparente. Preciso que os diretores das casas confiram se todos os alunos estão nos dormitórios. Precisamos ajudar aqueles que estiverem fora para chegar em suas casas. O Prof e as crianças ouviram alguém pedir ajuda, por isso o restante fará uma busca em todo o castelo. Os fantasmas das casas serão avisados e os ajudarão também. Crianças! Vocês não devem falar para ninguém que ouviram esta voz, está bem? Nós vamos cuidar de tudo. Agora, vão!

Os professores responsáveis pelas crianças logo as acolheram. Antes de partir, elas ouviram um breve comentário.

– Tem algo a ver com a infiltração no térreo, diretora MacGonagall?

– Tomara que não, Harry. Se for, temo que não poderemos consertar as escadas também.

O Prof. Slughorn encaminhou os três sonserinos para a terceira porta à esquerda, onde entraram através de uma passagem atrás da escrivaninha. Logo eles saíram por trás de um retrato da câmara vazia, onde aguardaram a Diretora MacGonagall, no dia anterior. Seguiram o Prof. Slughorn pelo caminho até o Salão Comunal, mas, apesar dos esforços, ele parecia não querer conversar com os alunos. Rapidamente, fez um levantamento nos dormitórios e acordou os monitores.

– Não quero que ninguém mais saia esta noite, entendeu?

– Sim, senhor! - Greg Klanc, o aluno do 6º ano, ainda estava atordoado.

Como um raio ele saiu do salão em busca dos alunos que estavam fora.  


– O que está acontecendo? - o monitor perguntou as três figuras que permaneciam no meio do salão.

Os alunos que foram acordados pelo Professor também queriam respostas. Logo, os três estavam contando repetidas vezes como as escadas pararam de repente e que todos os professores se assustaram. Disseram, também, que poderia não ter conserto. Seguindo a ordem da diretora, eles deixaram as vozes fora disso. Os alunos se assustaram, ficaram loucos para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas os monitores formaram uma barricada na frente da saída.

– Ordens do Prof. Slughorn. Ninguém sai

Angustiados, alguns voltaram para suas camas e outros criavam teorias para o que estava acontecendo. Deymon, Khai e Elizabeth, ficaram na poltrona mais ao lado.

– Será que os feitiços estão se desfazendo? - Khai foi o primeiro a falar baixinho.

– Mas os feitiços de Hogwarts são milenares e nunca falharam! - Deymon interveio.

– Mas depois da guerra...na hora de reconstruir pode ter acontecido alguma coisa

– Sim, você tem razão - disse Malfoy e continuou – Os bruxos que encantaram o castelo eram muito poderosos e os professores só fizeram remendos, aqui. Alguém deve ter feito algo errado. Aposto como deve ter sido o Guarda-Caças.

– Como a gente vai subir para as aulas agora?

– A gente nem sabe se vai ter mais aulas, Elizabeth.

– Como assim, Deymon? Eles podem suspender as aulas por causa disso? - murmurou.

– Podem até fechar a escola.

– Só por causa de uma escada parada no meio do caminho que deixou de funcionar por causa da validade do feitiço?

Malfoy se ajeitou e se aproximou dos amigos.

– Vocês ouviram o Prof. Potter perguntar se tinha algo a ver com a infiltração lá embaixo e a Diretora MacGonagall temer que não conseguissem consertar? Se acontecer mais alguma coisa, alguma coisa que ponha em perigo os alunos, eles vão fechar. Quase fizeram isso antes.

– Por favor! Uma infiltração e escadas quebradas não são perigo para ninguém! - Lizzie argumentou, mas os meninos não lhe deram atenção.

– E porque não fecharam da outra vez? - Khai quis saber.

– Porque um aluno descobriu o que estava de errado. Bom, na verdade ele colocou a culpa em outra pessoa. E ainda ganhou um prêmio de Serviços prestados à Escola. Dá pra acreditar? Genial.

– Como é que você sabe de tudo isso? - Lizzie perguntou, intrigada.

– Meu avô me contou essas histórias.

– A gente podia tentar achar essa tal voz - Khai sugeriu.

– Se os professores tentarem e não encontrarem, porque você acha que nós vamos encontrar? - Lizzie perguntou – Eles são mais experientes.

– Já aconteceu antes. Inúmeros bruxos tentaram encontrar a entrada para a Câmara Secreta e somente dois alunos conseguiram.  


– Que Câmara Secreta? - Lizzie não estava entendendo nada.

– Uma câmara que Salazar Sonserina construiu e que era a casa de um basilisco que matava todos os sangue-ruins. Os nascidos trouxa. Mas o Prof. Harry Potter matou o pobre bichinho há muitos anos. Ele foi um dos alunos que encontrou a entrada.

– Quem foi o outro? - Lizzie perguntou a Malfoy.

– Lord Voldemort - disse baixinho.

– Hum...o que matou meu avô, certo?

– Bom, na verdade, quem matou Dumbledore foi Severo Snape, que no final traiu o Lord das Trevas - Malfoy continuou.

– Essa história é muito complicada. Eu não consigo entender.

– Um dia eu sento e te explico tudo

Lizzie deu um leve sorriso para ele, que retribuiu.

– A gente pode ficar de olho nos professores e ver o que eles descobriram amanhã. Você pode falar com o Prof. Slughorn, Lizzie. Ele parece ser seu fã. - Khai falou, irônico.

– Mas antes dele, preciso fazer minhas tarefas, não é? Senão os outros professores é que vão pegar no meu pé.

– Onde estão os seus livros, Malfoy? - Khai perguntou.

– Ai, droga! Esqueci de pegar!

– Você pode usar os meus - Lizzie afirmou – Enquanto faço o de Herbologia você faz o de DCAT e depois a gente troca.

– Tá!

Os três ficaram na sala, enquanto o restante dos sonserinos ainda esperavam para descobrir mais coisas com os alunos que chegavam.

O Prof. Longbottom, não foi diferente do Prof. Slughorn. Porém, antes de passar pela Mulher Gorda, ele falou com Rose e Jonathan.

– Não é possível que todos vocês sejam ofidioglotas, não é? - perguntou, aflito.

– Ofi...o que? - Jonathan estava muito confuso.

– Não, professor. Foi uma voz que ecoou na escadaria. Disse assim: 'dor, está escuro aqui, liberte-me´. Era uma voz rouca e cansada. O senhor tem alguma idéia do que está acontecendo?

– Não, Rose. Agora entrem.

Após uma rápida olhada pelos dormitórios, Neville deu ordem para os monitores para que ninguém saísse e já ia sair do Salão quando Rose o parou e puxou para o canto.

– Tem alguma coisa a ver com a infiltração que vocês não conseguem consertar?

– Como você...bem...hum...ainda não sabemos.  


– O feitiço das escadas pode ter acabado?

– É possível.

– Mas se for assim, todos os outros feitiços que mantém Hogwarts podem acabar também, não é?

– Rose, você é tão igual a sua mãe, que assusta. Eu sei ainda menos do que você sobre o que está acontecendo.

– Mas sabe mais sobre a infiltração.

– A única coisa que sei é que nós não conseguimos lançar um feitiço que conserte a infiltração. Ela sempre volta. Agora preciso achar os alunos que faltam.

E saiu pela porta.

– Rose, o que está acontecendo? - James estava com seu caderno de jogadas de quadribol da mão e parecia preocupado – Tudo bem com Al?

– O Al tá bem. O problema que é que as escadas que se movem, não se movem mais

Todo o salão comunal da Grifinória estava em choque.

– Como assim? - o primo insistiu.

– Nós estávamos voltando da biblioteca, depois de fazer nossas tarefas, quando subimos as escadas para vir para cá, elas começaram a se mover. Daí, elas simplesmente pararam no meio do caminho e agora não se movem mais.

Rose resumiu e atendeu ao pedido da diretora.

– Quer dizer que as escadas não são mais encantadas? Que a magia terminou? - Vitória parecia aflita.

– Ninguém sabe dizer. Os professores também não sabem o que está acontecendo. Mas quando a gente saiu, eles já estavam tomando providências. - Jonathan tentou ajudar.

– Se elas não voltarem a funcionar, como a gente vai subir para as aulas agora? - Rafiuski estava bem preocupado.

– E ainda vai ter aulas, depois disso? - Oliver quis saber.

– Eles podem suspender as aulas por causa disso? - James perguntou.

– Acho que não. Os professores devem arranjar outro jeito, se a gente não puder descer pelas escadas. - Nicolau afirmou.

– Mas e se acontecer mais alguma coisa, alguma coisa que ponha em perigo os alunos, eles vão fechar? Tem aquela infiltração que ninguém resolveu até agora. - Karen, amiga de Vitória trouxe o caso à tona.

– Será que tem a ver? - Oliver pensou alto.

– A gente tem que descobrir o que está acontecendo! - James foi resoluto.

– Os professores estão resolvendo isso, gente! - Rose tentou desinflar os ânimos.

– Isso mesmo! - disse Telma Nicleback, monitora da casa. – Agora vamos tratar de voltar para nossas camas porque amanhã estará tudo resolvido. Os professores vão resolver tudo

Ao passo que os alunos voltavam para os dormitórios, James chamou sua prima mais reservadamente e 

tratou de conversar bem baixo.

– Rose, a gente tem que descobrir o que está acontecendo. É como uma das aventuras que nossos pais tanto nos contaram - murmurou. – É a nossa aventura em Hogwarts!

– Mas os professores estão procurando.

– Mas eles nem sempre acham tudo. Meu pai descobriu mais coisas aqui do que os bruxos fizeram em anos. A gente também pode.

– Então vamos ficar de olho nos professores. Você e Nicolau podem perguntar para seus pais, né?

– É mais fácil o tio Longbottom contar alguma coisa para você do que para o Nick.

– Ele já me contou.

– O que?

– O lance das escadas pode ter ligação com a infiltração. Ele disse que os professores não conseguem lançar um feitiço que conserte. Ela sempre volta.

– Pode ter uma proteção contra feitiços.

– Mas quem colocou isso lá?

– A gente tem que pesquisar para saber se alguém pode fazer isso em Hogwarts, ou se já fez. A melhor pessoa para isso é você, prima.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso.

– E Alvo?

– Ele também está por dentro. Acho que vai achar massa a nossa idéia.

– Ótimo! Então amanhã a gente conversa.

– Espera! Tem mais uma coisa. A gente ouviu uma voz que pedia ajuda. Ela disse 'dor, está escuro aqui, liberte-me' e os professores estão atrás disso. Mas você não pode falar para ninguém.

– Pode deixar. Amanhã a gente se fala. Vai dormir.

No meio do caminho Rose encontrou com Jonathan de braços cruzados.

– O que vocês estão aprontando?

– Nada.

– Mentira. Vocês vão procurar a voz?

– Shhh! Fala baixo! - Rose pediu.

– O que vocês estão aprontando?

– A gente vai tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo.

– Posso participar?

– É uma aventura em família, sabe?

– Pensei que os grifinórios fossem uma família.  


Rose ficou bem desconcertada.

– Tá bom. Você pode. Mas nem pense em chamar sua irmã. Ela fica fora disso!

E subiu para seu dormitório.

A Prof. Trelawney murmurava baixinho, tentando se lembrar de inúmeros feitiços para aplicar nas escadas quando voltasse, enquanto levava seus alunos até o segundo andar. As passagens secretas de Hogwarts nunca foram tão usadas.

– Professora, os encantamentos podem acabar de uma hora para outra? - Alvo perguntou.

Ela parou por um instante, hesitando se deveria conversar com o aluno ou não.

– Ora, meu querido. Não se preocupe, Potter. Vamos resolver tudo.

– Mas os feitiços podem acabar de uma hora para outra, não podem?

– Bom, alguns feitiços realmente funcionam assim.

– A senhora acha que aconteceu isso nas escadarias? - perguntou Peter.

– Crianças, nós ainda não sabemos. Preciso voltar para saber o que aconteceu, não é? Mas não fiquem pensando nisso. Vamos resolver tudo logo logo.

– Professora, os encantamentos de Hogwarts são muito antigos, não são? Coisas velhas dão defeito! - Peter argumentou.

– Mesmo que os encantamentos de Hogwarts sejam antigos, eles são muito resistentes. Desconfio até que Pirraça esteja brincando conosco. Não seria a primeira vez, não é? Pirraça realmente sabe tirar a gente do sério.

Em poucos instantes, eles já estavam dentro da Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa. A Prof. Trelawney tratou de averiguar quem estava fora da cama e tornou a sair da sala, comunicando aos monitores que todos só poderiam sair na manhã seguinte. Logo um grupo cercou os dois primeiro-anistas para saber o que estava acontecendo e eles repetiram toda a história. Depois de um tempo de discussões, os alunos foram para seus quartos. Alvo e Peter se aproximaram da lareira e fingiram brincar com Ruffus.

– Isso tá ficando estranho - murmurou Alvo. – Primeiro o tal vazamento misterioso e agora as escadas param. Duvido que tenha a ver com Pirraça. A Prof. Trelawney só deve ter falado isso pra enganar a gente.

– Será que deu tilt em Hogwarts?

– Hein?

– Sério, Alvo. Sabe, às vezes as coisas dão pane. Tipo um computador, sabe? Hogwarts pode estar com um vírus.

Alvo riu.

– Você é demais, sério! Não existe esse negócio de vírus de magia, Peter. Você está sendo criativo demais!

– Velho, mas pense aí! Um vírus pode espalhar um tipo de feitiço que dá defeito em outros feitiços.

– Não sabia que você era fã de teorias de conspiração.  


– Acho massa!

– Os feitiços em Hogwarts são fortes, são antigos. Foram feitos por pessoas experientes

– Mas não tem essa história de Hogwarts ter sido quase destruída? Vai ver que alguma coisa deu errado. Tipo...um feitiço se misturou com outro, tipo reação química e aí gerou uma coisa que seria esse vírus e aí Hogwarts está sendo afetada.

Alvo riu novamente, mas se calou quando olhou para cima. Helga Lufa-Lufa estava de olhos esbugalhados. Parecia aterrorizada. Quando Peter olhou para o local, ela já estava com um sorriso amarelo estampado no rosto.

– Peter, você viu?

– O que?

– Sra Lufa-Lufa, tem algo acontecendo com a escola?

– Conversando com o retrato da Sra Lufa-Lufa, Alvo? Ela não pode responder, sabe? - Lena chegou de mansinho.

– Mas quando nós chegamos...

– Ah! Aquilo foi um feitiço que nós fazemos para os primeiro-anistas. Ela finge que fala e uma das meninas dá as boas-vindas por ela. O que vocês queriam saber? Posso tentar ajudar.

– Não é que...com esse negócio das escadas, sabe...é...

Alvo não era um bom mentiroso.

– A gente achou que ela saberia a resposta. Ela não fundou Hogwarts? - Peter completou.

– Seria ótimo, realmente, se a gente pudesse perguntar para eles não é?

– Por que alguns quadros falam e outros não?

– Essa é uma excelente pergunta, Alvo. Acho que ninguém nunca fez. Bom, eu tenho que dormir. Treinamos amanhã, esqueceu? Vocês vão estar lá?

– Com certeza! - disseram em uníssono.

– Boa noite, então.

Alvo voltou a olhar para o retrato de Helga Lufa-Lufa que fazia cara de paisagem.

– O que foi, Alvo?

– Sabe aquela coisa maluca de vírus que você falou?

– Sim?

– Acho que alguma coisa ali faz sentido, porque ela fez uma cara...eu vi.

– Mas ela não pode falar!

– Mas isso não quer dizer que ela não possa ouvir, né Peter?


	8. UMA AVENTURA PARA NÓS

**8**

**UMA AVENTURA PARA NÓS**

Pela manhã, bem cedo, os alunos já começaram a se arrumar para sair de suas casas e descobrir se os professores resolveram o problema das escadas. Porém, assim que o primeiro aluno chegou à sua Sala Comunal, deu de cara com o diretor de sua casa, que pediu que sentasse e aguardasse os outros alunos. Assim que todos se aprontaram, os diretores das quatro casas levaram todos os alunos, através de passagens secretas para o Grande Salão, onde a diretora MacGonagall os aguardava. Sinal de que as coisas não iam muito bem.

– Bom dia, alunos. Como já é de conhecimento de todos, ontem uma coisa inédita aconteceu em Hogwarts. Pela primeira vez em mais de 1000 anos, as escadas que se movem, pararam. Alguns alunos e o professor Potter foram testemunhas do acontecimento. Após uma primeira averiguação, eu e os professores de Hogwarts não pudemos identificar uma causa específica para o fenômeno. Nestes próximos dias, peritos do Ministério da Magia estarão em Hogwarts para avaliar os danos e encontrar uma solução para esta questão.

Alguns alunos pareciam realmente preocupados.

– Isto não afetará a nossa rotina de aulas, trabalhos e provas – os murmúrios de lamento foram gerais dentro do Grande Salão – Contudo, eu terei de me ausentar das aulas.

Foi difícil segurar o sorriso de alegria no rosto dos primeiro-anistas, principalmente. MacGonagall era uma professora muito boa e como não poderia deixar de ser, bastante exigente. Sem falar que o fato de os alunos estudarem com a diretora da escola era, no mínimo, tenso. Após ignorar a iluminação no rosto dos jovens, ela continuou.

– Portanto, durante este período, o Professor Hermito Pratevil assumirá a aula de Transfiguração.

Os alunos ainda não tinham percebido a figura que se encontrava sentada no final da mesa. O Professor Pratevil se levantou ao ser anunciado. Suas vestes eram de um preto esverdeado, bem alinhado e passado. Com estatura de um adolescente de 16 anos e de um porte razoável, ele chamou a atenção das meninas. Seu cabelo era ruivo, liso e amarrado em uma trança que ia até sua cintura. Seu rosto era fino, sua pele alva e sua barba bem aparada. À primeira vista, era o professor dos sonhos. Seus olhos, entretanto, pareciam janelas de outra alma, pois destoavam de um conjunto harmonioso. Eram duros, frios e sem vida, dissimulados e nada confiáveis.

– Agora, preciso da atenção de todos vocês. Durante o período em que as escadas estiverem interditadas, nós usaremos um sistema de passagens secretas de Hogwarts. Nesta sala ao lado, conhecida como Câmara Vazia, existem diversos quadros. Cada um deles leva a um andar diferente da escola. Utilizaremos as passagens por trás destes quadros para termos acesso ao segundo andar em diante. É bom anotar!

Barulhos de pergaminhos sendo abertos foram ouvidos por todo o salão.

– A quarta pintura da direita nos dá acesso ao 2º andar e a senha é Rabo de porco. A primeira da esquerda, ao 3º andar e a senha é Pêlo de Javali. A quarta da esquerda ao 4º andar e a senha é Carrapato de Testrálios. A segunda da direita ao 5º andar, a senha é Pena de Coruja. A terceira da direita ao 6º andar, a senha é Piolho de Cobra. A segunda da esquerda ao 7º andar, a senha é Fagulhas de Fênix. A terceira da esquerda ao Corujal e a senha é Folha de Salgueiro. Durante a noite, os professores fizeram o possível para que o caminho seja o menos tortuoso possível, através destas velhas passagens. Não será nada fácil. Bom, agora, vamos ao café da manhã.

Em instantes as mesas ficaram cheias de comida. Após um breve desjejum, James sinalizou para a prima encontrá-lo lá fora e chamou Nick. A expressão dele mudou quando ela surgiu acompanhada de Jonathan.

– O que ele está fazendo aqui?

– Eu disse que ele podia participar.

– Mas é uma aventura de família!

– Se o Nicolau pode, por que ele não pode? Além disso, Jonathan também viu o que aconteceu com as escadas. Sem falar que ele também faz parte da família Grifinória! E...

– Tá, tá bom! Chamou o Alvo?

– Ele já está vindo. Está terminando o café.

– Vocês vão mesmo procurar essa voz? - perguntou Longbottom.

– Vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo com Hogwarts, como nossos pais fizeram. - James falou animado.

– Então vamos precisar de mais alguém.

– Do que você está falando? - perguntou ao amigo.

– Ora, se vai ser como antigamente, temos que chamar a Lucy. Não podemos fazer as coisas sem uma Lovegood. Lembra? Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood...

– Tá, tá. Você também, hein? Caramba! Chama ela, então. Vamos fazer uma mini-reunião ali. Mas corre porque já vamos começar!

Em instantes saíram Alvo, Peter, Lucy e Nick.

– O Peter também?

– Lógico! Ele é o meu amigo, James. E também viu tudo o que aconteceu. Sem falar que ele está mais perto de descobrir o que está acontecendo do que a gente.

– Como assim? - James torceu o nariz, olhando para o garoto.

– Não foi bem assim. Eu apenas fiz umas suposições loucas e foi Al quem viu.

– Viu o que? - Rose estava curiosa.

– Vamos sentar que eu explico para vocês.

Sentados nas rochas do lado do castelo, os sete amigos falaram o mais baixo possível e recapitularam o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Lucy ficou sabendo da misteriosa voz. Rose contou que o Prof Longbottom tinha dito que os professores achavam que havia uma ligação das escadas com a infiltração e que era possível que o feitiço das escadarias houvesse acabado. Alem disso, deixou claro que a diretora MacGonagall estava bastante preocupada porque se eles não conseguiam acabar com a infiltração, conseqüentemente, não conseguiriam resolver a questão das escadas.

– E pelo que a gente viu no Grande Salão, eles também não conseguiram descobrir de onde vem esta misteriosa voz. Com certeza não tem nada a ver com o basilisco da Câmara Secreta porque todos nós ouvimos a tal voz e não somos fidioglotas. Pelo menos, eu sei que não sou. E não deve ser de um fantasma porque ela mandou os fantasmas das casas procurarem também.

– Ah! Então foi por isso mesmo que o Frei não apareceu e a gente pôde dormir! - todos olharam repreensivos para Peter que havia desviado do assunto.

– Bom, antes de sair pesquisando sobre a possibilidade de lançar feitiços no castelo, eu lembrei que li no livro _Hogwarts: uma história_ que existem muitos feitiços de proteção, portanto, não é difícil de imaginar que alguém tenha feito isso agora. Por exemplo, a gente não pode aparatar dentro da escola, as penas têm feitiço anticola, não podemos usar feitiços de memorização, podemos usar magia dentro de Hogwarts, sem falar nas precauções antitrouxas.

– Então qualquer um pode lançar feitiços em Hogwarts - James afirmou.

– É! - Rose foi categórica.

– Aposto que foi alguém da Sonserina. Tem aquele menino do 3º ano, sabe? O que ganhou o torneio. Como é mesmo o nome dele?

– Jack Goudinail - Lucy respondeu a James.

– Isso. A família dele mexe com arte das trevas, eu tenho certeza.

– Mas se fosse assim, tia Hermione já tinha achado. Sabe que com ela no Ministério...

– Sim, Nick, mas acontece que ele deve ter contatos lá dentro, né? Ninguém me tira da cabeça que ele está envolvido com essas coisas.

– James, você está atrás de confusão. - Lucy avisou.

– Pior. Ele está atrás de aventura. - Rose disse. – Você sabe não somos nossos pais, né? Isso tudo pode não dar em nada, sabia?

– Por que você tem que ser tão estraga prazer? Ontem estava toda animada!

– Alguém tem que ter o pé no chão, né, primo?

– Acabou? Então é a nossa vez de contar o que sabemos - Alvo disse, seguro – Bom, depois da gente contar pra todo mundo da Lufa-Lufa o que tinha acontecido, fomos conversar na lareira, bem embaixo do quadro de Helga Lufa-Lufa para tentar entender o que tinha acontecido. Aí Peter veio com a idéia do vírus de computador.

– Hã? O que isso tem a ver com a gente? - James estava confuso – Isso é coisa do mundo dos trouxas!

– Deixa ele terminar! - Lucy pediu.

– Aí o Peter teve a idéia do vírus. Fala aí!

– Olha, eu só disse que, como Hogwarts foi reconstruída e os novos pedreiros não foram os fundadores, algo podia ter dado errado, entende? Tipo...um feitiço pode ter se misturado com outro e criado um tipo diferente de magia, como uma reação química, e seria esse vírus que está afetando Hogwarts.

– Isso é loucura! - Rose foi a primeira a se manifestar – As pessoas que reconstruíram Hogwarts são bruxos muito experientes!

– Além disso, não existe essa coisa de reação química entre feitiços gerando outro - James falou.

– Bom, não que a gente saiba, né?

Lucy abriu a cabeça para a possibilidade. Ela sempre foi a mais sensível do grupo.

– Gente, gente! Eu também achei que era uma teoria de conspiração muito doida da cabeça de Peter!

– Então, Al! Por que você apóia essa idéia maluca?

– Por causa da Madame Lufa-Lufa, James.

– O que a fundadora da Lufa-Lufa tem a ver com isso? - foi a vez de Nick perguntar.

– Então, eu disse que existe um quadro dela na nossa Sala Comunal, não disse?

– Sim - Rose confirmou.

– Acontece que quando Peter falou isso e eu fiz pouco dele, olhei para cima e vi que ela estava com os olhos arregalados de espanto desse tamanho ó!

E mostrou com as mãos o tamanho um tanto quanto exagerado dos olhos da pintura.

– Você não pode estar falando sério - Rose tentou ser realista.

– Eu tô sim! O que eu ia ganhar com uma mentira dessas? Tô dizendo! Peter deve ter dito alguma coisa que fez sentido para ela. Eu até perguntei pra ela...

– Você perguntou algo ao retrato dela? Al, você tá delirando, sério.

– Ah, é, espertalhona? Então me responde essa: por que alguns retratos falam e outros não?

– Ah, é porque...hu-hum...porque...tá, eu não sei, mas posso perguntar pra minha mãe!

– Não! - James interveio – Essa é uma aventura nossa. Não podemos sair perguntando tudo para nossos pais, senão eles vão desconfiar. Se acharem que estamos tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo, vão mandar a gente ficar de fora e vão ficar de olho em todos os nossos passos. Temos que fazer um pacto.

– Que tipo de pacto? - Jonathan finalmente se manifestou.

– Um pacto do tipo fiel do segredo.

– Hein? - John não estava entendendo nada.

– Olha, tudo o que nós descobrirmos fica entre a gente. Ninguém pode saber que estamos procurando pistas para o que está acontecendo. Isso significa que você não pode contar nada para sua irmã. Então, você está conosco ou com ela? Porque se estiver com ela, eu sei muito bem como usar um feitiço de esquecimento. E então? Você jura que não vai contar nada a ela?

Jonathan passou o olhar por James, Nick, Lucy, Peter, Alvo e Rose. Baixou a cabeça por alguns instantes para refletir. Era a primeira vez que ele tinha a oportunidade de fazer parte de um grupo no qual Lizzie não estava inclusa e isso o motivava e ao mesmo tempo criava um receio. Ele não queria trair a irmã. Ele não queria ter que afastá-la por causa do segredo com seus amigos. Bom, mas ela já estava afastando ele para conseguir amigos sonserinos, então, ela tinha dado o primeiro passo. Ele não estaria fazendo nada de errado em manter um segredo entre amigos e olhou de novo para James.

– Eu não vou contar nada pra Lizzie. Será um segredo nosso!

– Jure que irá vomitar lesmas por 1 semestre se contar alguma coisa a ela - James falou sério.

Jonathan fez uma cara de nojo e olhou para Rose, com uma expressão meio incrédula. Ao passo que ela permaneceu séria e deu um leve aceno com a cabeça ele entendeu que James realmente quis dizer aquilo.

– Juro que vou vomitar lesmas por 1 semestre se eu contar alguma coisa para Lizzie.

– Ótimo. Então estamos acertados de que nada do que for discutido aqui será dito a alguém sem uma reunião prévia e consenso geral?

– Estamos - todos responderam.

– Então, Alvo, qual é o plano de vocês?

– Eu e Peter achamos que devemos procurar o retrato da Madame Lufa-Lufa que possa falar com a gente.

– E quanto a voz? Eu acho que a gente não deve deixar de procurar o dono dela - Rose afirmou.

– A gente pode se dividir em 2 grupos: Alvo, Peter, Jonathan e Rose procuram o retrato da Madame Lufa-Lufa ou de qualquer outro fundador, enquanto eu, Nick e Lucy procuramos a voz, já que isso parece ser a coisa mais perigosa.

– Por que você tem que decidir as coisas? - Alvo perguntou.

– Porque eu sou o mais velho.

– Isso não quer dizer nada!

– Claro que quer dizer. Além disso, a idéia dos quadros foi de vocês. Nada mais justo que os primeiro-anistas fiquem juntos.

– Mas fomos nós que ouvimos a voz! - Alvo ainda argumentou.

– Mas fui eu que decidi montar esse grupo.

– Mas as idéias foram nossas. Além disso, você não sabe nem por onde começar!

– Você é um pé-no-saco, sabia? Por que não fica calado e faz o que eu mando? Se fizesse isso talvez não fosse parar na Lufa-Lufa!

James fez pouco caso as casa do irmão, o que o irritou bastante.

– O que há de errado com a Lufa-Lufa?? Hein?? Só porque não é a Casa dos nossos pais? Pois eu tenho muito orgulho de fazer parte dela!!

– Por que vocês têm sempre que brigar? - Nick questionou o amigo.

– Somos irmãos, Nicolau. É o instinto natural. O mais forte sobrevive.

– Na verdade - Rose se voltou para o primo – É o mais adaptável que sobrevive.

Antes que James pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Rose se levantou de repente, assustando as pessoas que pararam para olhar para ela. Como um raio, ela desceu das pedras correndo e foi até boa parte do terreno. Voltou ainda desconfiada.

– O que foi, Rose? - Lucy perguntou.

– Tinha alguém ali, ouvindo nossa conversa.

– Tem certeza? - James olhou ao redor.

– Não. Vocês ficaram discutindo aí e chamando a atenção...mas eu não vi ninguém correndo ou reações de que alguém passou por aqui. Mas se tinha alguém, eu não sei dizer o quanto ele ouviu.

Elizabeth tinha sido muito viva ao escalar rapidamente a parede do castelo, se escondendo de Rose. Esperou que todos entrassem no castelo para não correr o risco de ser vista. Descer, contudo, parecia muito mais difícil. Um simples deslize e ela se esborracharia no chão. Alguns corvinais do 3º ano pararam para apreciar a cena. Ignorando todos, Lizzie entrou correndo no castelo, pois já estava mais do que atrasada para a aula do novo professor e ainda tinha que pegar seus livros. Quando chegou na aula, foi direto para os meninos, que estavam surpresos pelo seu atraso.

– O que aconteceu com você? Onde estava? - Khai perguntou.

– Vocês não vão acreditar! Depois da aula vamos conversar, tá?

– Eu não permito conversas na minha aula, Srta...

– Carter, Prof. Pratevil.

– Pensei que era Dumbledore.

– Ah, é...bom...eu prefiro Carter, senhor. É a família que conheço.

– Hum...

Elizabeth caminhou até seu lugar e sentou-se ao lado de Veruska.

– Levante-se, Srta Dumbledore.

Elizabeth se levantou com a expressão de quem não havia gostado de mais um professor se recusar a aceitar seu pedido. Todos da turma esperavam que ele a recriminasse por alguma coisa, mas ele fez com que ela permanece de pé enquanto discursava.

– Nas minhas aulas eu não tolero conversas, não tolero pescas e muito menos cópias. Plágio nos meus trabalhos são encaminhados diretamente aos diretores das casas. Meus métodos de ensino podem ser questionáveis, mas são eficientes. Por isso estou aqui: para trazer o que há de melhor em transfiguração para Hogwarts, atualizando a disciplina. Eu procuro o melhor do melhor em cada um, primo a perfeição e não tolero erros. Não faço avaliações surpresa, pois como já estou falando delas, vocês não precisam se surpreender. Comigo ou você aprende, ou você aprende. E, lógico... ele se dirigiu para Elizabeth e ficou diante dos seus olhos. – ...não me importo com coisas fúteis. Srta Dumbledore, por favor, sente-se na primeira cadeira, em frente a minha mesa.

– Mas tem gente sentada.

– Isso quer dizer que vocês devem trocar de lugar, não é?

Alguns alunos soltaram risinhos, inclusive Alvo e Peter.

– Muito engraçado! - ela balbuciou diante deles.

– Muito engraçado!

Alvo balbuciou afetado para Peter que sorriu e parou, de repente. Parecia que estava diante de um fantasma pela forma que empalideceu.

– Ele está atrás de mim, não está? - balbuciou.

– Sr Potter.

– Sim, professor? - deu um sorriso desconcertado.

– Acompanhe a Srta Dumbledore, por favor.

Ele se levantou, com cara de poucos amigos, pegou seus livros e sentou-se ao lado de Elizabeth que estava sorrindo irônica para ele e limpando o assento. Após algumas mudanças, os alunos perceberam que o professor procurou misturar bem a turma, colocando sonserinos e lufos sentados juntos. Malfoy ficou sentado com Collins, filha de trouxas; Khai com Detrio, colega de quarto de Alvo; Peter com Cascavel e Goyle com o pequeno Leão da Lufa-Lufa, Timmy.

– Gravem bem este lugar e seus parceiros. Enquanto eu for professor de vocês, isso não vai mudar.

Alguém da sonserina ensaiou um muxoxo, mas foi coibido pelo parceiro.

– Suas notas serão dadas por trabalhos em dupla, portanto, se o seu parceiro tem dificuldades, você terá que ajudá-lo. Agora, podemos começar a nossa aula.

Foi uma aula difícil para muitos alunos, que sequer conseguiam olhar para o parceiro ao lado. Todos pareciam bastante apáticos e quando Malfoy olhou para Carter e fingiu se enforcar, foi repreendido por um feitiço que o deixou tonto e logo depois ele só conseguia olhar para o quadro e o professor. Ao fim da aula, todos pareciam loucos para deixar a sala o mais rápido possível. E já tinham que praticar transfigurar alfinetes em insetos.

– Carter, como você agüentou o Potter a aula toda? Senti pena de você - Malfoy falou.

– Foi fácil! Ignorei a existência dele. - e seus amigos riram.

– O que você queria contar? - Khai voltou ao assunto do início da aula.  
Elizabeth já ia falar, quando se calou e esperou Alvo e Peter passarem.

– Vamos para outro lugar.

No pátio, os três se sentaram no banco mais afastado e ela pôde contar tudo o que ouviu o grupo discutir.

– Se eles vão atrás dessa tal voz, nós também vamos! - Malfoy foi categórico. – Está na hora de acabar com a era de descobertas dos Potter. Vamos mostrar que os sonserinos mandam.

– É! - os dois vibraram com o amigo.

– Eles podem estar em maior número, mas nós temos a astúcia da cobra a nosso favor. Acho que antes de sair procurando as pinturas, temos que saber porque algumas falam e outros não. Podemos simplesmente perguntar a algum retrato na escadaria.

– Mas não podemos ir para lá, Elizabeth. É uma área proibida. Vamos sofrer detenções e sonserina pode perder pontos - Khai lembrou aos amigos.

– Mas nem à noite podemos fazer isso? Acho que ninguém vai ver.

– Não, Carter. Filch e sua gata ficam vasculhando a escola de noite. - foi a vez de Malfoy falar. – Posso tentar pedir ao meu pai a capa da invisibilidade dele.

– Seu pai tem uma capa de invisibilidade?

– Sim, mas é daquelas vendidas na Índia, sabe? Porque não existe mais o tipo de inseto que tecia a seda das capas de verdade. E como ela já é um pouco velha, tem alguns fios puxados, o que faz ela dar defeito algumas vezes.

– E você quer se arriscar com isso?

– Alguma outra idéia brilhante, Macbeer?

– Com isso a gente vai poder andar pela escola?

– Sim, Carter.

– Então a gente não pode esquecer de dar uma olhada naquela infiltração também. Quando você consegue essa capa?

– Não sei. Meu pai viajou com minha mãe e não sei quando voltam para casa. No Natal, com certeza, senão minha avó mata ele.

– É muito tempo até lá. O que vamos fazer esse tempo todo? - Lizzie quis saber.

– Que tal, tentar se dar bem nas matérias? Essa sua varinha é um perigo, se quer saber minha opinião. Ela tá quebrada?

– Não, Malfoy. Ela é temperamental. Só funciona quando quer.

– Por que não pede outra ao Sr. Olivaras? Escreve para ele e a coruja leva.

– Acho que vou fazer isso, Khai e depois passar na biblioteca

– Para quê?

– Então se esqueceu? Tenho uma lista de livros para pegar. Até mais!

Ao correr em direção à escada, tropeçou e caiu com a cara e livros na grama. Malfoy e Macbeer vieram atrás dela e puderam ouvir a gargalhada de um grupo de sonserinos bem ao lado de onde ela caiu.

– Tropeçando do nada, Dumbledore?

– Você me fez tropeçar de propósito, não foi? Lançou um feitiço em mim!

– O que foi? Vai chorar agora, vai?

A voz de Amélia estava mais irritante do que nunca. Elizabeth sacou sua varinha e a apontou para a sonserina.

– Por favor, você vai acabar se machucando com sua habilidade com feitiços!

Todos no grupo riram da cara dela e Elizabeth foi se enfurecendo cada vez mais. Os amigos logo chegaram e ficaram ao lado dela.

– Olha só, Dumbledore arranjou guarda-costas! Um inexpressivo e um desprezível!

Malfoy e Khai também sacaram as varinhas depois do comentário de Goyle e o mesmo fez todo o outro grupo. Os alunos que estavam por perto se afastaram. Outros, correram para avisar a algum professor. E o restante ficou próximo o suficiente para ver uma possível briga. Peter e Alvo foram atraídos pela multidão. Ao ver a movimentação de alunos falando com professores ao longe, Elizabeth falou com os amigos.

– Guardem as varinhas e vamos embora.

Os dois olharam incrédulos para ela.

– Vamos embora.

Khai estava indeciso, porém Deymon estava decidido a não fugir.

– Eles não valem a pena. Vamos embora! - e olhou direto nos olhos de Deymon – Vamos embora, Malfoy.

Algo no olhar dela o fez retroceder e abaixar sua varinha. Os três se viraram e tomaram o caminho para dentro do castelo. Os sonserinos vaiaram.

– Isso mesmo, fracotes, vão se mandando! - vociferou Bella Parkison.

A respiração dos meninos foi ficando pesada e Elizabeth tentou acalmar os ânimos.

– Vocês são três covardes que não têm poder suficiente para meter medo em ninguém - Goyle gritou.

O sangue de Malfoy já estava fervendo e ele já ia se voltar quando ela segurou em seu braço e avisou sobre os professores que se aproximavam. Eles perderiam pontos preciosos para a Sonserina.

– Não sei onde o Chapéu Seletor estava pensando quando colocaram vocês, covardes e fracotes, na Sonserina. Vocês não são dignos de carregar essa insígnia no peito. Seu trio de aberrações!

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Tomados por uma raiva imensa e que não dava mais para controlar, os três sacaram novamente suas varinhas e lançaram feitiços para os sonserinos que não conseguiram se defender.

– _Vomítulos hours!__  
__– Furunculus totalis!__  
__– Solitárias externai!_

Em pouco tempo Bella estava com uma coloração verde e jatos de gosma saíam de sua boca, fazendo-a cair de joelhos. Amélia estava sentindo muita dor cada vez que um furúnculo nascia e estourava em todo o seu corpo e Goyle estava colocando para fora uma taenia imensa, que parecia não acabar mais, o que estava fazendo ele perder o fôlego. O restante dos sonserinos olhavam com espanto para as três caras triunfantes do lado oposto.

– _Finite Incantatem!_

A voz da Prof. Trelawney foi um alívio para os três adoecidos. Junto a ela, estava o Prof. Pratevil.

– Muito bem, alguém quer me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ao passo que todos os sonserinos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, o Prof. Pratevil fez sinal para que todos se calassem.

– Melhor levá-los para o diretor de suas casas e para a diretora MacGonagall, Prof. Trelawney.

– Excelente idéia, professor. Vamos, todos vocês, andando! - e virou-se para os três mais encrencados – Por que vocês aprendem essas bobagens com facilidade e têm dificuldades nos feitiços simples?

O Prof Pratevil pegou alguns alunos como testemunhas do que aconteceu e levou com eles. Os sonserinos foram levados à sala do Prof Slughorn, nas masmorras, próximo à sala de poções. Ficaram sentados em um imenso banco, esticado pela Prof Trelawney para que todos coubessem. As 3 testemunhas que Pratevil trouxe ficaram nas cadeiras ao lado. Em pouco tempo, o Prof Slughorn apareceu vermelho como um pimentão, seguido por uma diretora de cara fechada e lábios retraídos.

– Onde vocês estavam com a cabeça para atirarem feitiços uns nos outros?? Que vergonha para a nossa casa! Uns contra os outros!!

O Prof. Slughorn parecia que ia explodir a qualquer minuto. Elizabeth delicadamente se levantou e pediu a palavra.

– Até você, Srta Dumbledore.! Eu nunca esperaria...

– Imagino, senhor, que esteja muito zangado conosco, assim como todos os adultos aqui presentes.

– Imagina?? - perguntou, incrédulo.

– E não lhes tiro a razão. O que fizemos foi infantil, errado e inadmissível.

Os sonserinos estavam sem entender o que ela pretendia assumindo tudo.

– Sabemos que devemos ser punidos por isso, todos nós: os que provocaram e os que aceitaram a provocação. Contudo, senhor, peço para que olhe com mais cuidado para o que aconteceu.

– E o que aconteceu, Srta Dumbledore? - a diretora MacGonagall estava curiosa com a postura da sonserina.

– Estamos apenas começando o ano letivo, diretora MacGonagall. Estamos conhecendo nossas novas famílias e é perfeitamente normal, durante esse processo, que existam conflitos. Por exemplo, o Sr Potter, aqui presente, já deve ter brigado milhões de vezes com seu irmão, não é?

– Bom...sim...é normal.

– Exatamente. É normal. A questão é que somos bruxos e, portanto, temos uma varinha em nossas mãos, o que agrava um pouco mais estas brigas de irmãos. Não justifica o que aconteceu. Toda briga deve ser desencorajada, por isso, aceitamos ser punidos pelo nosso erro. Para provar isto, peço desculpas a minha colega de quarto, Amélia, por lhe lançar um feitiço. Sinto muito, não quis lhe ofender ou machucar de verdade. Não vale a pena ficarmos brigando quando nosso interesse maior é a união pela Sonserina, _não é?_

Elizabeth fez sinal para que Amélia entrasse no jogo. Ela não entendeu.

– Eu também lhe peço desculpas, Bella. - Khai tentou ajudar. – Nós temos que ficar _unidos pela Sonserina_ e não brigando entre nós.

Eles ainda não tinham entendido o sentido da coisa e Malfoy relutava a pedir desculpas a Goyle.

– Amélia, você me desculpa? Sinto muito. Vamos deixar essa briga para trás e seguir adiante para conquistarmos, todos juntos, _pontos para a nossa Casa._

Agora todos pareciam entender a situação.

– Bom, sabe, o que você fez foi muito injusto porque nem me deu a chance de me defender. Mas tudo bem, eu desculpo você. Vamos aprender com isso - e deram um aperto de mão.

Logo, quase todos os sonserinos pediam desculpas uns aos outros e falavam em nome da união pela Sonserina.

– Pedimos desculpas também aos professores por não obedecermos aos limites das regras da escola e aos alunos por dar um exemplo negativo - concluiu Lizzie.

– Desculpe! - repetiram em coro os sonserinos.

O Prof Slughorn estava orgulhoso da atitude de seus alunos.

– Bom, para mim está ótimo...

O olhar da diretora MacGonagall pedia um pulso mais firme do diretor da casa Sonserina.

– ...contudo, todos vocês sofrerão detenções, prestando serviços à escola. O tempo livre de vocês será passado na sala comunal. Só não vou retirar pontos de minha própria casa, por causa da posição madura com a qual vocês enfrentaram esta situação.

– Bom, eu também devo dizer que aprecio a maturidade de vocês. Espero, sinceramente, que tenham aprendido a lição. Caso isto volte a ocorrer, vocês podem receber uma punição ainda mais grave. Duelar sem a supervisão de um adulto não será permitido. Vocês podem ser expulsos.

As expressões dos sonserinos era de medo diante das palavras da diretora MacGonagall. Todos abaixaram as cabeças.

– Sr Pratevil, pode acompanhá-los até a sala da Sonserina? Infelizmente, estou no meio de uma poção muito importante.

– Claro, Professor. Vamos crianças.

As três testemunhas foram as primeiras a sair correndo assim que possível. Alvo tinha que correr para ainda pegar o treino de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, Jack tinha que chegar mais rápido à sala comunal da Sonserina para comunicar o acontecido e Tiago, da Corvinal, teria mesmo que esperar uma outra oportunidade para falar com os sonserinos.

Uma a uma, as crianças foram entrando na sala. O Prof. Pratevil segurou Elizabeth por alguns instantes.

– Bela saída, Srta Dumbledore.

– Do que está falando, professor?

– Não precisa fingir para mim. Alvo e Tiago me contaram o que aconteceu. Belo discurso para não perder inúmeros pontos para a casa, Srta Dumbledore. E seriam muitos mesmo. Sei observar um talento, quando vejo um.

– Hum...obrigada, então. - disse, desconcertada e orgulhosa por dentro.

– Você pensa rápido e esta é uma qualidade importante no mundo da magia. Mas não pense que ganhará com a mesma jogada sempre.

– Não se preocupe, professor. Penso em uma coisa original, sem plágios.

Ela sorriu para ele. Quando entrou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, os alunos presentes estavam olhando para ela num misto de desconfiança e reconhecimento. Era de conhecimento geral que ela, Malfoy e Macbeer executaram feitiços nojentos em plena área externa na frente de diversos alunos e professores, quebrando algumas regras, e que todos saíram ilesos da confusão, sem perder um ponto sequer para a Sonserina. E graças a Jack, todos sabiam que ela era a responsável pela manutenção dos pontos da casa. Claro, nem todos estavam satisfeitos.

– Aproveite o seu dia de princesa, Dumbledore. Mas você ainda me paga! - Amélia disse afastada das ovações e se retirou para o quarto de Bella.

– Você foi fantástica! - Khai sorria para a amiga.

– Ah, pára! - respondeu, encabulada.

– Sério, você foi demais!! A melhor, não foi, Malfoy?

– Impressionante. Sua varinha funcionou, não foi?

– Pois é! Fiquei surpresa!

– De onde você conhecia aquele feitiço? – Malfoy perguntou meio desconfiado.

– Ah, sei lá! Devo ter lido em algum livro.

Khai puxou um outro assunto, mas Deymon continuou a olhá-la, desconfiado.

Quando Alvo chegou para o treino da Lufa-Lufa, o time já estava se retirando.

– Não acredito que você perdeu isso, cara! – Peter falou, ainda excitado – Foi a melhor coisa que já vi na vida. Esse lance de Quadribol é realmente o máximo!! Quero muito fazer parte do time!

– Eu não acredito que perdi tudo.

– Ei, mocinho! Você tinha dito que viria nos ver!

Lena estava com as mãos na cintura, fingindo estar com muita raiva.

– Desculpa! O Prof Pratevil me levou para as masmorras por causa da confusão dos sonserinos.

– Nós ficamos sabendo, Peter nos contou. – Lucy falou enquanto se aproximava deles.

– No que resultou? Espero que tenham perdido vários pontos! – Lena exclamou.

– Na verdade, não perderam nenhum.

– Como assim? – perguntaram juntos.

– Pois é! A irmã de Jonathan, Elizabeth, passou uma lábia no diretor da casa e na Diretora MacGonagall. Ela enganou todo mundo dizendo que eles erraram e aprenderam com o erro.

– Rá!! Duvido!! – Lena foi irônica – Eles nunca aprendem, sempre repetem as maldades deles! Os diretores foram muito inocentes.

– Bom, mas ela foi bem convinvente, sabe? Ela é muito esperta. Se eu já não soubesse da fama dos sonserinos, eu desconfiaria.

– Mas ela é uma sonserina! – Lena esbravejou – Será que todo mundo pirou?

– Bom, mas ela também é uma Dumbledore. Os professores ficam meio abobalhados perto dela. – Alvo falou seriamente – Então, quando é o primeiro jogo?

– Daqui a três semanas. – Peter se adiantou – Lufa-Lufa contra Grifinória.

– Vocês vão ganhar, com certeza!

– Esperamos isso, Potter. Trabalhamos novas jogadas para este ano, mas a Grifinória está impossível desde que James e Oliver entraram.

– Mas isso não é motivo para desistir, não é?

Lucy deu um belo sorriso que alegrou a todos. No caminho de volta para a escola, Alvo viu Hagrid resmungando perto da plantação de abóboras gigantes e se despediu das amigas.

– Oi, Hagrid!

– Oh! Como vai, Alvo? Esse deve ser o Peter, imagino.

Peter olhava com curiosidade para Hagrid. Ele parecia ainda maior do que da primeira vez que o viu.

– É...sou eu.

– O que houve, Hagrid?

– São essas lagartixas.

– Não estou vendo nenhuma.

– Ora, porque eu já espantei todas as que apareceram aqui hoje. Estão me dando um bom trabalho, sabiam? Essas abóboras só têm até o Halloween para crescerem e eles ficam aqui comendo suas folhas e elas ficam tristes, muito tristes. Já perdi duas esta semana.

– Por que não bota uma magia pra proteger as abóboras? – Peter quis saber.

– Ora, que tipo de Guarda-Caças eu seria se não soubesse cuidar disso sem a magia? Passei tantos anos cuidando de tudo aqui sem ela...não são meras lagartixas d'água venenosas que vão me deter.

– Lagartixas d'água venenosas? Uau! Parece o máximo!

– Não se elas mordem você! A dor é muito grande, sem falar na possibilidade de perder o que foi mordido.

O grande Hagrid olhou com remorço para o dedinho de sua mão esquerda.

– Ah! Então foi para você que o Prof Slughorn estava fazendo a poção!

– Como você sabe disso, Alvo?

– Ele comentou. E essas lagartixas são novas por aqui?

– Não. Elas sempre estiveram no Lago. Elas se alimentam de kramim, que são umas plantinhas que nascem no fundo do Lago por causa da magia de Hogwarts. Se elas estão saindo é porque as plantas devem estar morrendo como a magia da escola.

Os dois amigos se entreolharam e ficaram muito assustados.

– Eu não devia ter dito isso. Eu não devia ter dito isso.

– Hagrid, os professores também acham que Hogwarts está morrendo?

– Eu não posso falar dessas coisas, Alvo. Tenho que ficar de olho nas abóboras até minha próxima aula.

Dito isso, Hagrid virou as costas para os alunos e começou a afugentar uma lagartixa que vagarosamente se aproximava da plantação. Os lufos entenderam o recado e voltaram para o castelo.

– Peter, se essas lagartixas estão saindo por causa do kramim, já é uma prova de baixa magia. Se Hagrid estava afirmando isso, com certeza, os professores também já estão assumindo a possibilidade de Hogwarts "morrer".

– Mas a escola não pode morrer. Não de uma hora para outra.

– Talvez já esteja morrendo há 19 anos, desde que começou a ser construída. Nós temos que ajudar a escola.

– Eu também quero ajudar, Alvo, mas eu fico pensando: a gente só tem 11 anos. A gente mal conhece os feitiços. Como vamos achar um jeito de salvar a escola?

– Sendo leais a Hogwarts. Meu pai vive dizendo que se nós encontramos uma coisa ruim pelo caminho, a gente tem que acreditar que tudo vai passar. A escola não pode se ajudar sozinha, né? Depende dos alunos e dos professores. E se depender de mim, eu dou o meu sangue pra escola continuar viva, porque se Hogwarts fechar, a gente não vai mais existir.

– Bom, se você vai ajudar a escola, eu também vou. Você é o meu melhor amigo e eu não vou deixar você sozinho.

– Obrigado, Peter.

– Amigos são para isso.


	9. INVESTIGAÇÃO EM HOGWARTS

**9**

**INVESTIGAÇÃO EM HOGWARTS**

O ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger Weasley e Zacharias Flintchester, chefe investigativo de inovações da magia, chegaram a Hogwarts alguns dias depois com bastante discrição e se reuniram na sala da diretora MacGonagall. A gárgula que revelava a escada para a sala da diretora continuava lá. A senha agora era Garfieldis Felinus. A sala havia sido um pouco modificada, é verdade, mas as mesinhas de pernas finas e os instrumentos de prata continuavam lá, como uma lembrança de Dumbledore. A penseira foi retirada e guardada com cuidado pela própria MacGonagall. Em seu lugar estava uma bela escrivaninha, com pequenos livros e uma delicada luminária, que lembrava a silhueta esbelta de um gato. Do outro lado, havia um pequeno espelho e um móbile com miniaturas de gatos em porcelana. Um mimo de Minerva. Não havia mais o poleiro para a bela fênix e muito menos Fawkes. A ave desapareceu no mesmo dia em que Dumbledore foi sepultado. Ninguém nunca pôde esquecer a sua canção. E, é claro, os quadros dos ex-diretores de Hogwarts continuavam pendurados na parede atrás da mesa da diretora. Dumbledore estava lá, assim como Severus Snape. As expressões de todos eram de preocupação. Quando Hermione entrou na sala, não pôde conter sua emoção. Aquela seria, para sempre, a sala do diretor Dumbledore.

– Sejam bem-vindos, meus amigos! Uma pena que seja nestas condições.

– De fato, diretora MacGonagall, as circunstâncias são as mais inimagináveis possíveis. – respondeu o ministro. – Algum avanço desde que você se comunicou conosco?

– Infelizmente, não. Os professores se esforçaram e utilizamos os mais diversos feitiços. Aconteceu semelhante à infiltração: por alguns instantes conseguimos que elas voltassem a funcionar, mas elas pararam novamente.

– Isso nunca aconteceu um Hogwarts. E quanto à voz, diretora?

– Harry a ouviu, junto com alguns alunos, Hermione. Não se trata do basilisco, ele checou a Câmara. Também não se trata de um fantasma, porque pedi a todos os fantasmas da casa que averiguassem a existência de um desconhecido em Hogwarts. Eles reviraram tudo e não encontraram nada. Pirraça não foi avisado, por medidas de segurança.

– Então nós vamos passar o dia averiguando o nível de magia e verificando se foi obra de alguém – Zacharias afirmou. – A senhora vai acompanhar todo o processo, diretora?

– Sim, Sr Flintchester. Cada passo que vocês derem aqui na escola. Estou muito preocupada com esta situação. As crianças já comentam a possibilidade da magia de Hogwarts estar se extinguindo e temo que elas estejam certas.

– Vamos investigar detalhadamente, diretora MacGonagall. Não se preocupe. Se existe alguém que está por trás disso, vamos descobrir. E, se não houver nenhuma interferência externa nos eventos que acontecem na escola, vamos descobrir também. – Hermione disse, firme.

– Agradeço a vocês por virem.

– Infelizmente eu só posso permanecer por pouco tempo, a Sra sabe, são muitos problemas a resolver no Ministério da Magia. Mas faço questão de dar uma olhada e fazer o possível.

– Por onde gostariam de começar?

– Pela infiltração, que foi o primeiro evento, correto?

– Sim, Sr Flintchester.

– E depois de checarmos as escadas, diretora, gostaríamos de conversar com Harry Potter e, em seguida, com os alunos – o ministro completou.

A comitiva seguiu a diretora MacGonagall pelas passagens secretas que levavam ao térreo da escola. Os alunos olhavam curiosos para as figuras que se aproximavam da porta do lado esquerdo do hall de entrada e observavam o corredor da infiltração. Diante da pequena multidão que se formava para vê-los, MacGonagall sacou sua varinha.

– _Privatus!_

Uma cortina dupla-face determinou a área de isolamento para que o trio do Ministério pudesse trabalhar sossegado. De fora, parecia que a porta permanecia fechada e que não havia ninguém. Os alunos logo retornaram aos seus afazeres.

– De onde vem essa água, Minerva? – preguntou o ministro.

– É do Lago de Hogwarts, sem dúvida.

– Lá embaixo está alagado, também?

– Sim, mas em menor escala. Por isso não entendemos. Se a água vem do Lago, como ela pode estar mais alagada aqui em cima do que lá embaixo?

– De fato, muito estranho, Diretora MacGonagall. Vou checar os corredores de baixo. – Zacharias se retirou.

– A água parece vir de dentro das paredes – Hermione observou.

– Também pensamos assim, mas quando utilizamos o feitiço _petra rejuntus_, depois de 8,5min, a água reapareceu por todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum outro tipo de feitiço direcionado à água funciona. É como se ela mesma estivesse com algum tipo de proteção.

Hermione tentou uma série de feitiços, dos mais simples aos mais complexos e nada acontecia à água.

– Zacharias, vamos fazer a água retroceder por alguns instantes, ok? Veja se há alguma mudança.

– Ok!

– Permita-me, Sra Weasley. _Petra rejuntos!_ Temos apenas 8,5min. Vasculhem tudo.

Eles vasculharam as pedras, todo o corredor, o teto e o chão. Parecia que a água nunca estivera ali. No exato momento, a água retornou, vinda de todos os lados ao mesmo tempo. Era impossível definir sua origem. Hermione estava curiosa e confusa.

– _Incantatem revelium!_

Todo o corredor se iluminou.

– Isso é inútil, Srta Granger, digo, Sra Weasley. Hogwarts foi reconstruída por feitiços, portanto, tudo aqui é magia. Tudo irá brilhar, não importa onde você utilize este feitiço.

– Eu sei, Minerva. Agora vamos ver se tem um feitiço mais novo. _Incantatem recente revelium!_  
Parte do corredor tomou uma outra coloração, ainda mais iluminada.

– _Incantatem recente revelio maximum!_

Nada aconteceu. Nenhuma parte começou a brilhar mais do que a outra e ela se decepcionou. Zacharias estava retornando para junto deles, também com uma expressão negativa.

– Não há nada lá embaixo. A solução deste feitiço se encontra neste corredor.

– Então temos apenas a certeza de que a água é do Lago de Hogwarts, segundo os testes comparativos que vocês fizeram, não é, Minerva?

– Sim, ministro.

– E a certeza de que a chave está nas paredes de pedra do castelo.

– Como assim, Hermione?

– É das paredes que a água vem, diretora. Por isso o feitiço lançado nelas conseguiu segurar a água por um tempo.

– Os encanamentos, talvez? Mas já lançamos um feitiço de remendo, caso algum cano estivesse fissurado.

– E se eles estiverem protegidos contra qualquer tipo de feitiço? São canos antigos e duvido que os fundadores não tivessem se preocupado em assegurar que eles não fossem atingidos por nada. – o ministro estava bastante inquieto – Vamos as escadas, então?

– Sim, senhor. – Hermione e Zacharias responderam ao chefe.

Mais uma vez a diretora MacGonagall utilizou o feitiço _privatus_ para assegurar as investigações. O trio investigador examinou todos os detalhes possíveis e foram em cada escada analisar os danos. Hermione utilizou mais uma vez o seu feitiço e, desta vez, houve um brilho mais intenso do que outros. Alguém havia praticado o _reducto_ em um escudo de armadura e o havia reduzido a pó. As marcas brilhantes na armadura e o pó luminoso espalhado no chão permitiam tal conclusão.

– Bom, isso é bem recente.

– Por Merlim! Estas crianças vão acabar destruindo o patrimônio da escola, uma hora dessas. _Refingo!_

O escudo voltou ao seu estado inicial.

– Minerva, você sabe me informar se as escadas pararam da mesma posição, após o feitiço que vocês lançaram?

– Bom, Ministro, eu creio que não. Mas não posso lhe afirmar, pois não me atentei a isto. Vou questionar os professores, é claro, mas acho improvável. Vou deixá-los por um instante e trazer o Prof Potter até aqui. Com licença.

– O senhor acha, Ministro, que as escadas tenham parado no mesmo lugar? – Flintchester perguntou.

– Acho improvável, mas diante das poucas evidências que temos, não podemos descartar nenhum detalhe que pareça insuspeito a um primeiro olhar.

– Acho que não devemos descartar o boato dos feitiços em Hogwarts estarem se extinguindo. Muita gente participou da reconstrução da escola e alguém pode ter feito alguma coisa errada naquele corredor e nas escadas.

– É uma verdade, Sra Weasley. No arquivo de Reconstrução de Hogwarts, no Ministério, você encontrará a lista de cada pessoa que ajudou na reconstrução da escola e o local onde trabalhou. Procure-os e entreviste-os. Leve um auror para pressionar ainda mais. Se algum deles fez alguma emenda mal feita, porque estava cansado, temos que descobrir exatamente onde foi isto.

Harry entrou na área isolada, seguido pela diretora MacGonagall. Hermione e Shacklebolt sorriram amigavelmente para ele, afinal, eram íntimos e Flintchester apenas fez um cumprimento com a cabeça.

– Como está essa sua nova vida de professor, Harry? E as aulas?

– É mais difícil do que imagina, Mione. Mas até agora me saí muito bem. Como vai, ministro Shacklebolt? Flintchester.

– Estou um pouco preocupado com isso tudo, Harry.

– Até as crianças estão. Hoje um aluno veio me perguntar se toda a magia de Hogwarts terminar, ela vai desmoronar como um prédio implodido.

– Então essa história de fim da magia em Hogwarts realmente está na cabeça das crianças. Bom, elas são bem mais sensíveis do que nós, adultos, pois elas têm a mente mais aberta para o novo. Será uma questão de tempo até que o Profeta Diário dê sua versão dos fatos.

– Ministro, não quero alarmar os pais das crianças.

– Então sugiro, Minerva, que mande uma carta a cada família explicando o que aconteceu. Posso segurar a imprensa por alguns dias, mas é só.

– Eu agradeço, meu amigo.

– Então, Harry, conte-nos o que aconteceu aqui? – o ministro perguntou.

– Eu estava descendo as escadas, pois queria fazer uma visita a Hagrid. As escadas começaram a se mover normalmente e, de repente, pararam. Pude escutar outros sons de pancada além dos meus e perguntei se alguém estava machucado. Então descobri que Alvo, Rose, Jonathan, Peter, Deymon, Khai e Elizabeth estavam nas escadas. Mas eles não se machucaram. Então ouvimos uma voz rouca, distante e cansada. Ele disse _"dor... está escuro...Por favor... liberte-me... liberte-me..." _Na mesma hora meu coração congelou e pensei na possibilidade do basilisco ter deixado algum ovo. As crianças também ouviram a voz, o que me deixou mais tranqüilo, pois sei que meu filho e Rose não são ofidioglotas. Por segurança, já fui até a Câmara Secreta e vasculhei por todos os lugares. Não há nada lá. Então perguntei se alguma delas conseguiu identificar de onde vinha, mas eles discordaram da origem. Eu mesmo pensei que vinha do meu lado direito. Mas, ao que parece, veio de todas as direções. Então chamamos os professores e levamos as crianças para os dormitórios.

– Harry, nós sabemos que as escadas gostam de mudar de lugar, mas o que eu gostaria de saber é se todas se moveram. Normalmente, elas agem assim quando um aluno está subindo.

– Agora que você comentou, Mione, de fato, todas se moveram e pararam ao mesmo tempo. Posso perguntar para as crianças, mas tenho convicção nisso.

– Isso é diferente – Hermione ponderou.

– E então a diretora MacGonagall chamou todos os professores e fantasmas das casas para fazerem uma busca para achar o dono desta "voz".

– Exatamente, ministro. – Harry afirmou.

– E o que eles descobriram, Minerva?

– Temos a certeza de que não se trata de um fantasma, pois eles fizeram uma busca completa em Hogwarts. Nenhum vestígio de ectoplasma externo foi encontrado. Já quanto aos professores, tivemos poucas certezas. Mais uma vez, conseguimos fazer as escadas voltarem a se mover, contudo, foi por um período curto. As buscas também resultaram em nada.

– Qual o feitiço que vocês utilizaram, diretora? – Flintchester perguntou.

– _Vide retornum._

– Então feitiços lançados nas pedras não funcionaram?

– Não. Somente este, abstrato.

– Hum... _isso_ é interessante. Feitiços abstratos só funcionam em seres com vida. Não deveria funcionar em mármore e pedra. De quem foi a interessante idéia?

– Da professora Trelawney.

– Carmelita Trelawney...sim, ela é realmente boa com feitiços. Gostaria de conversar com ela.

– No momento ela está dando aula, Sr Flintchester. Posso pedir que o encontre depois.

– Ficaria muito grato, diretora.

– O que vocês acham que está acontecendo com a escola? – Harry perguntou.

– Ainda não temos uma posição, Harry. Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo a Hogwarts. É como se... como se...

– Como se ela quisesse nos dizer algo? – Harry tentou completar o pensamento da amiga..

– Ainda é cedo para afirmar qualquer coisa. – o ministro salientou. – Pode ser uma falha humana, também. Vamos verificar isso. Mas de uma coisa temos certeza: não há um bruxo envolvido nos eventos estranhos de Hogwarts. Eu preciso voltar ao Ministério.

– Você acha que a conclusão da investigação vai demorar, Ministro?

– Espero que não Harry. E espero que mais nada aconteça na escola. Preciso ir. Mantenham-me informado. Adeus Minerva. Harry.

O ministro Shacklebolt saiu discretamente e utilizou a Rede de Flu para voltar ao Ministério.

– Diretora, a senhora poderia chamar as crianças, por favor?

– Harry, você poderia me fazer esta gentileza?

– Claro, diretora. Um instante.

Harry caminhou rapidamente pela escola. Ele estava mergulhado em pensamentos que convergiam a um único ponto: a magia de Hogwarts estaria acabando? A escola que lhe ofereceu tanto conhecimento e tantas aventuras, que o fez sentir que tinha um lugar no mundo e pessoas que o amavam, que o ajudou a descobrir quem ele realmente era, estaria fadada à destruição? Hogwarts, que havia resistido à última grande guerra contra as artes das trevas? Ele não podia acreditar. Tinha que fazer algo. Deveria existir algo que ele pudesse fazer, como antes. Ele, Rony e Mione precisavam se encontrar a sós. Harry interrompeu a aula de Poções do Prof. Slughorn para chamar Rose, Jonathan, Khai, Deymon e Elizabeth. Os deixou na Câmara vazia esperando, enquanto ia buscar Alvo e Peter na aula de História.

– O que será que querem com a gente? – Khai perguntou.

– Provavelmente algo relacionado com as escadas, não é? O pessoal do Ministério deve ter chegado. – Rose respondeu sob olhares atravessados dos sonserinos.

– Ela é muito intrometida! – Khai sussurrou.

– É uma Granger. O que você esperava? – Deymon respondeu baixinho – Pelo menos ela não é a melhor em tudo, como a mãe dela. As coisas vão ser bem diferentes dessa vez.

– O que vocês estão cochichando aí?

– Nada, Carter. – Malfoy respondeu.

– Lizzie, você acha que vão prender a gente e nos interrogar? – sussurou para a irmã.

– Por que? A gente não fez nada de errado. Só estávamos no lugar errado na hora errada.

– No colégio a gente também tava no lugar errado e na hora errada, lembra?

– Aqui é diferente. Lá na escola eles têm que acreditar na gente ou não. Aqui, se eles quiserem nos forçar a falar a verdade, eles podem. É muito fácil.

– É?

– É. Tem uma poção pra isso.

– Que absurdo!

– São bruxos, John. Eles têm seus métodos.

Harry chegou, seguido por Alvo e Peter.

– Pronto, crianças. Agora, sigam-me.

Os oito caminharam através da passagem secreta que os levava até o quarto andar, sob olhares curiosos dos alunos que estavam fora da sala. O pequeno grupo sumiu através do encantamento de MacGonagall.

– Mãe!

– Tia?

– Oi, Rosie! Como você está, Al?

– A senhora que veio fazer a investigação do Ministério?

– Sim, Al. E este é um colega, Zacharias Flintchester. Ele é chefe investigativo de inovações da magia.

– Então vocês estão achando que o que está acontecendo é uma inovação no Mundo da Magia?

– Ho, ho, ho! Calma mocinha! Nós não dissemos nada.

– Desculpe, Chester.

– Não tem problema, Hermione. Mentes ávidas são sempre bem-vindas ao mundo. Então, precisamos da ajuda de vocês para resolver a questão das escadas.

– O que temos que fazer? – Peter perguntou – Uma reconstituição daquela noite?

– Eu não colocaria em melhores palavras, meu jovem – Flintchester respondeu, sorridente.

– Legal!

– Bom, quando vocês chegaram aqui, o que aconteceu?

– Eu e Jonathan subimos esta escada a caminho de nossa Sala Comunal.

– E nós descemos por aquela. – Alvo respondeu por todos.

– E onde vocês estavam quando as escadas pararam de se mover? Podem ficar lá?

As crianças voltaram às posições daquela noite.

– Vocês poderiam me dizer, crianças, se esta é a posição das escadas daquela noite?

– Por que, mãe? Alguém mexeu nela?

– Bom, ela parece um pouco diferente. – Alvo disse.

– Pra mim foi um pouco antes – Jonathan avisou.

– Não sei se foi essa posição que pararam não, mãe. A gente não reparou nisso.

– Estávamos muito assustados, Sra Weasley. – Peter concluiu.

– E quando a vocês? – Flintchester se direcionava aos sonserinos – Estão muito calados.

– Vai ver que eles não querem ajudar.

– Rose! – Hermione olhava com repreensão para a filha.

– Esta é uma investigação do Ministério, crianças. Vocês têm algo a acrescentar?

– Eles já falaram bastante, senhor. – Malfoy foi seco.

– Eu só discordo da posição das escadas.

– Como assim, mocinha?

– Elas estão no mesmo lugar que deixamos naquele dia. E não me chame de mocinha. Meu nome é Elizabeth Carter.

– Você não é a neta de Dumbledore? – Hermione perguntou surpresa.

– E...? Sou filha dos Carter.

– Bom, Srta Carter, então você acha que as escadas estão no mesmo lugar?

– Ela não disse que acha. As escadas estão no mesmo lugar. – Khai apoiou a colega.

– Elas estão no mesmo lugar.

– Como você tem tanta certeza? – Rose questionou.

– Física.

– Lá vem. – John revirou os olhos.

– Você não tem idade para saber física!

– Acontece, Rose, que minha tia é professora de ciências e ela me ensinou tudo.

Jonathan assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando as informações da irmã.

– Quando começamos a nos mover, eu comecei a contar o tempo, só por diversão. Se pegarmos a posição final como esta e a posição inicial como zero, mais a velocidade que normalmente se movem, que já foi descrita em _Hogwarts, uma história_, temos o tempo exato que eu contei. Portanto, a posição final é esta.

Os presentes estavam perplexos com a tranqüilidade com a qual Lizzie descrevia seu argumento. Jonathan era o único que suspirava de chatice.

– Impressionante! – a diretora MacGonagall sorria para ela.

– Então as escadas voltaram para o mesmo lugar.

– Como assim, pai? Elas se moveram de novo? Vocês conseguiram isso?

Hermione olhava repreensiva para Harry. Ele havia falado demais.

– Muito bem, crianças. E quanto à voz, como ela soava?

– Era uma voz de velho. – Peter disse.

– Só porque estava distante e fraca, você não pode dizer que era de um velho – Malfoy afirmou.

– A voz disse _"dor... está escuro...Por favor... liberte-me... liberte-me..."_ – Rose completou.

– E de onde vinha a voz, Srta Weasley?

– Eu ouvi como se viesse do outro lado desse andar, diretora MacGonagall.

– E quanto a vocês?

– Em realmente não sei, diretora. – Alvo disse.

– Eu acho que veio de baixo, diretora – Malfoy disse.

– Eu também pensei ter ouvido de baixo para cima – Khai concordou.

– Pra mim foi justamente o contrário. Veio de cima. – Jonathan discordou.

– Eu tenho certeza de que veio do terceiro andar. – Peter afirmou.

– Pra mim veio das escadas.

– Como é que pode vir das escadas? – Rose contestou.

– Não sei. Só estou dizendo que, para mim, pareceu vir das escadas. Algum problema com o que eu acho ou deixo de achar?

– E você tem uma teoria brilhante que explique tudo?

– É claro que não.

Rose sorriu triunfante.

– Mas tenho minha intuição e ela nunca falha.

Rose revirou os olhos.

– Já chega dessa briguinha! – a diretora foi ríspida – Vocês já podem ir, agora. Estão liberados e muito obrigada. Ah! Malfoy!

– Sim, senhora?

– Avise aos sonserinos envolvidos naquele episódio que nos encontraremos hoje, após as aulas, na sala do Prof Slughorn, está bem?

– Sim, diretora.

As crianças se retiraram e se dispersaram.

– Então, é possível ter alguma conclusão?

– Sinto muito, diretora. Ainda não é possível. O que está acontecendo em Hogwarts é algo sem precedentes na História.

– Acredito, diretora, que o dono desta misteriosa voz seja a chave para o que estamos vendo. Precisamos encontrar a origem o mais rápido possível.

– Além disso, Hermione, temos que torcer para que nada mais aconteça.

– Sim, Harry.

Eles permaneceram o resto do dia vasculhando os locais indicados pelas crianças. Não encontraram nenhum vestígio. Flintchester encontrou com a Prof Trelawney e discutiram os feitiços utilizados. Hermione falou com todos os professores da casa e pegou depoimentos e detalhes. Era fato que quase todos os professores partiam do pressuposto de que Hogwarts queria lhes dizer algo. E todos concordavam que encontrar o dono da voz significava resolver tudo. No fim do dia, eles se encontraram mais uma vez na sala da Diretora. O Ministro estava presente, mais uma vez.

– Diretora, nós vasculhamos tudo e fizemos o possível. Infelizmente, nos parece que Hogwarts está realmente reagindo a alguma coisa. Vamos pesquisar e descobrir o que é. Com certeza está conectado à misteriosa voz.

– Minerva, se você não se importar, gostaria que alguns bruxos do ministério ficassem na escola, de plantão, para o caso de outra ocorrência. Eles ficariam posicionados nas escadarias e no hall de entrada.

– Eu não sei, ministro. Isso deixaria as crianças ainda mais assustadas. Hogwarts sempre foi independente do Ministério e isto poderia provocar ainda mais ataques à escola, meu amigo. Sei que os tempos são outros, mas a imprensa não deixa de opinar, não é?

– Animagos.

– Perdão, Sra Weasley?

– Podemos utilizar animagos, ministro. Desta forma as crianças não ficariam desconfiadas e nem a imprensa teria como saber que o Ministério está vigiando Hogwarts.

– De fato, Sra Weasley, posso convocá-los. O que me diz, diretora?

– Acredito que a Sra Weasley encontrou um meio-termo.

– Os envio assim que possível. Com licença, preciso ir.

– Se me permite, senhor, gostaria de ficar um pouco mais.

– É claro, Sra Weasley. E parabéns pela nova aluna da Grifinória.

– Obrigada, senhor.

O ministro Shacklebolt e Zacharias Flintchester voltaram ao Ministério pela rede de Flu.

– Hermione, querida, eu preciso ir às masmorras.

– Não se preocupe, diretora. Eu sei como andar pela escola.

Com um movimento de varinha de MacGonagall, a pena começou a escrever sobre o pergaminho.

– Eu não tenho dúvidas, querida. Mas creio que as passagens secretas entre os andares e suas senhas não foram do seu tempo, não é? – entregou o pergaminho e sorriu amigavelmente.

– Então a velha Hogwarts tem novos truques!

– Nunca cutuque um dragão adormecido, querida!

Elas se despediram e Hermione foi atrás de Rose. Queria conversar um pouco mais com sua filha antes de ir embora. Rose estava parada na ponte coberta de Hogwarts conversando com Jonathan, Peter e Alvo.

– A gente devia chamar o James.

– A gente fala com James depois, Rose. Vocês ouviram o que meu pai disse? Eles conseguiram consertar as escadas e elas voltaram para o lugar em que pararam da primeira vez.

– Alto lá, Alvo Severo! Quem disse que voltou ao lugar foi aquela sonserina.

– Mas ela argumentou bem. – Peter disse.

– Vamos assumir que as escadas voltaram para o mesmo lugar. Isso quer dizer alguma coisa, não é? Vai, Rose!

– Bom, na certa significa que Hogwarts quer passar alguma mensagem. A gente tem que pensar o que uma infiltração e escadas paradas têm em comum. De onde vem a água da infiltração?

– Eu ouvi dizer que a água é do Lago. – Peter disse – Parece que alguém fez um teste. Pelo menos era o que alguns lufos do último ano estavam conversando.

– Se Hogwarts quer dizer alguma coisa com essa água, só pode ser que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o Lago.

– Você acha que tem um montro lá, Rose?

– Tem muita coisa lá, Alvo.

– Mas a gente não pode simplesmente entrar no Lago e mergulhar. É extremamente perigoso. Os sereieiros e as lulas não iriam gostar. Nem as outras...coisas que existem lá.

– Você está com medo, Alvo? Garanto que James não teria.

– Você quer deixar meu irmão de lado, só um pouquinho? A coisa é séria.

– Eu acho que a gente tem que mergulhar.

– E se algo acontecer com a gente, Rose? – Peter quis saber.

– A gente tem que se preparar para isso, ora. Existem inúmeros feitiços que a gente pode utilizar para mergulhar e para afastar os sereieiros, as lulas e as outras coisas.

– Mas só estamos no 1º ano de Hogwarts. A gente mal saiu do wingardium leviosa!

– Mas a gente sabe um bocado de feitiços, Al. Pelo menos, a teoria.

– Mas Peter e Jonathan não. Vamos arriscar a vida deles?

Peter e John empalideceram com as palavras de Potter.

– Ah, tá bom! A gente tem que pensar em outra coisa, então.

– Isso está muito difícil!

– O que está difícil, crianças?

Os quatro tomaram um grande susto. Harry havia acabado de se aproximar sem que as crianças notassem sua presença.

– O que estão fazendo, se isolando da companhia de outros alunos? Se eu não conhecesse vocês diria que estão tramando alguma coisa.

– Não, tio. A gente...

– A gente só tava falando como está difícil o tal desafio da professora Trelawney. Além da gente não saber quem será do nosso grupo no final do ano, ainda temos que saber todos aqueles feitiços de cor. Eu não achava que seria tão complicado.

Os outros concordaram com Peter.

– Sabem o que é muito engraçado? - Harry perguntou – Se eu fosse um professor, no meu tempo, e visse essa cena, com certeza acharia que vocês estão tramando alguma aventura e ficaria de olho em vocês.

Estava claro que Harry não estava acreditando na história de Peter.

– Mas pai, se estivéssemos realmente aprontando alguma aventura, James tinha que estar com a gente, né?

– Verdade, Al. Ele não perderia uma oportunidade dessas. Rose, sua mãe está lhe procurando por toda a escola. Acho que ela quer lhe fazer mil perguntas e recomendações antes de ir embora. Vamos voltar?

– Vamos sim.

O pequeno grupo caminhava sem preocupação de volta aos pátios da escola.


	10. GOSTOSURAS OU TRAVESSURAS

**10**

**GOSTOSURAS OU TRAVESSURAS**

O fim de outubro já se aproximava e com ele as festividades do Halloween. Foram semanas difíceis para os alunos. Atividades extras, avaliações surpresa e treinos de quadribol sob fortes chuvas. Oliver Wood pegou um resfriado e passou aos colegas de quarto. Todos foram para a ala hospitalar com narizes vermelhos redondos, segurando um jarro bem embaixo, para não melar tudo com o líquido esverdeado e nojento que escorria. O professor Longbottom sofria com o crescimento exagerado de sua planta e Harry ainda ficava encabulado quando um aluno pedia seu autógrafo.

Os sonserinos estavam em um ano muito difícil para a Taça das Casas: haviam perdido muitos pontos porque os trabalhos feitos simplesmente sumiam de seus pergaminhos. Façanhas de James e seus amigos. Sem falar dos inúmeros casos de atendimento por ingestão de megapimentas. Os 9 sonserinos envolvidos na confusão do início do ano, receberam detenções de um mês. Amélia Bulstrode-Vaugh, Medusa Hulkrem e Bella Parkison ficaram responsáveis por lustrar todos os prêmios da sala de troféus - mais de mil anos de história - e ainda as armaduras da sala ao lado. Gilbert Goyle, Vinny Bachking, Fabian Almitrel e Stella Qwysking tiveram que limpar todo o campo de quadribol, arrancando ervas-daninhas e polindo os assentos. Elizabeth Dumbledore e Klaus Larvineck ficaram ajudando o professor Slughorn a preparar inúmeras poções, que eram entregues a Deymon Malfoy e Khai Macbeer. Eles tinham que ajudar Hagrid a cuidar de uma infestação de Lagartixas dágua venenosas, animais azuis, com 6 pernas, uma cauda com nadadeira, cuja textura da pele lembrava uma pedra coberta de limo. Eles estavam avançando sobre o terreno da escola com a elevação do nível do Lago nesta época e matando tudo o que viam pela frente.

Rose, Jonathan, Alvo e Peter não haviam conseguido avançar em muitas coisas. James, Nick e Lucy não pareciam tão engajados quanto o quarteto. Durante o tempo livre, Rose ficava mergulhada na biblioteca, procurando livros que falassem sobre as magias das pinturas e sobre a localização dos retratos originais dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Mas Rose estava certa de que o Lago estava intimamente ligado aos acontecimentos estranhos. Peter, Alvo e Jonathan ficavam perambulando pela escola, vasculhando corredores, portas e procurando pistas. Evitando, ao máximo, esbarrar com Argo Filch e Madame Norra.

– Tô cansado!

– Ora, Peter, você achava que seria fácil, é?

– Alvo, a gente tá procurando faz um tempão alguma coisa e não temos nada.

– Mas a gente não vai desistir, né? Deve ter algum lugar aqui que a gente não achou. Vocês não vivem dizendo que Hogwarts tem muitas passagens secretas? Se o dono daquela voz está aqui, com certeza está numa passagem secreta. – Jonathan tentou animar o grupo.

– Vamos voltar e ver se Rose descobriu alguma coisa.

Enquanto caminhavam, procuraram falar o mais baixo possível.

– Eu podia perguntar à diretora McGonagall – John falou de repente.

– O que? – Peter perguntou.

– Por que alguns quadros falam e outros não.

– Foi regra de James que a gente não podia perguntar para os professores, senão eles iam desconfiar. – Alvo afirmou.

– Sim, mas acho que a diretora não vai desconfiar de um aluno que não conhece a história do mundo da magia.

– Não sei.

– Espera! É uma excelente idéia, Alvo! Lembra? Todo mundo fica abobalhado com um Dumbledore. Ele pode muito bem perguntar, _inocentemente_. E James está mais engajado com o jogo da semana que vem do que com o nosso projeto – Peter reclamou.

– Vamos conversar com Rose e ver o que ela acha.

Em pouco tempo eles encontraram com a amiga na biblioteca.

– Bom, pode dar certo mesmo. Mas você tem que saber fazer a pergunta na hora certa.

– Eu não vou errar. E aí? Descobriu alguma coisa?

– Não muita, na realidade. Tem um livro que comenta sobre as pinturas, espera, eu anotei: "_e a personalidade lunática de Madame Katarina Hughley ficou gravada na pintura"_.

– Quem é Madame Katarina Hughley?

– Uma bruxa conhecida por achar que um exército de fadas roubaram sua casa de campo, perto da planície de Salisbury, há muito, muito tempo. Ela as perseguiu por toda a vila e acabou destruindo tudo por lá. Ela jurou, na frente de vários bruxos, que encontraria o esconderijo. Foi internada no St Mungos, onde morreu. Foi considerada maluca porque todo mundo sabe que as fadas possuem magia fraca e são pouco inteligentes.

– Todo mundo sabe? – Alvo perguntou.

– Está no livro _Animais fantásticos e onde habitam_, de Newt Scamander. Nossos pais têm esse livro em casa, Al.

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Enfim, eu acho que a pintura guarda a personalidade, mas ainda não sei porque uns conseguem dialogar e outros não. Eu estive pensando...vamos lá pra fora? Está chovendo e tem pouca gente. É melhor.

Eles encontraram com James e Oliver no hall, já melhores da gripe. James deu uma desculpa qualquer ao amigo e se aproximou dos primeiro-anistas.

– Oi, gente! E aí? Animados com a partida?

– Na verdade, James, a gente tava querendo saber se você ainda está no grupo – Peter perguntou.

– Claro que estou!

– Por que não parece. Você só anda pensando no quadribol e em pregar peças nos sonserinos – foi a vez de Alvo desabafar.

– Até parece que vocês avançaram muita coisa.

– Pelo menos, a gente está tentando – justificou.

– Olha, depois do jogo a gente ajeita tudo e aí vamos começar a trabalhar, mesmo.

– James, Rose está pesquisando há um tempão na biblioteca e a gente está vasculhando a escola toda, como é que você diz que a gente vai trabalhar, _mesmo_?

– Sabe o que falta em você, Alvo? Senso de liderança. Isso eu tenho. Na próxima semana, prometo. A gente resolve tudo!

E saiu sorrindo e dando tchau. Rose, Jonathan e Peter estavam com a cara fechada. Não era justo James dizer que eles não se esforçavam. As coisas estavam difíceis mesmo. Não era fácil superar uma investigação do Ministério.

– O que a gente faz agora? – Jonathan perguntou.

Alvo ia responder, mas foi atravessado por uma Rose bastante irritada.

– A gente continua sem ele. Eu sei que a gente não conseguiu avançar muito, verdade, mas também, como eu iria superar minha mãe? Ela é a melhor. A nossa única vantagem é usar o tempo a mais que temos em Hogwarts. Vamos lá pra fora.

Isolados, Rose tomou a palavra.

– Eu tenho uma idéia. Se a gente não pode mergulhar no Lago de Hogwarts, a gente vai chegar o mais próximo possível dele, por dentro da escola.

– Como assim? – Peter quis saber.

– A gente tem que pegar a planta da escola.

– E como a gente vai arranjar a planta da escola? – Alvo questionou a prima.

– Na sala da diretora McGonagall.

– E como vamos entrar na sala da diretora? – Jonathan perguntou, desafiando.

– A gente não vai. Você vai.

Jonathan estava pálido.

– Rose, ele pode ser expluso!

– Duvido, Alvo. Ele tem uma excelente desculpa.

– Qual? – John quis saber.

– Se alguém te pegar lá, você pode dizer que só queria conhecer a sala que era de Dumbledore.

– Ele precisa de uma senha.

– É por isso, Peter, que nós vamos fazer nosso trabalho de história juntos, próximo à torre da sala da diretora. Usaremos orelhas extensíveis para descobrir a senha.

– Mas a diretora vai ver!

– Não, se a gente esconder ela na armadura do corredor e camuflar o fio. Eu conheço um feitiço para isso.

– E onde está essa planta?- Alvo perguntou.

– Provavelmente guardada em um cilindro cumprido em algum lugar da sala.

– Eu ainda tenho que procurar isso lá?

– Você pode usar o _accio, _mas acho que deve ter alguma proteção. Ninguém disse que seria fácil.

– E o que a gente faz com ela? – Alvo continuou questionando.

– A gente faz um mapa para chegar o mais perto do Lago. Podemos até tentar adivinhar onde passagens seriam feitas. A criatividade é o limite.

– A diretora não vai sentir falta? – Peter perguntou.

– Não, porque John vai fazer um feitiço de duplicata.

– Eu não sei fazer isso.

– Eu li na biblioteca e anotei. Não parece ser difícil. A gente treina antes.

– É muito arriscado.

– Mas é nossa única idéia, Al. E só depende do John. E aí? Você tem coragem?

– Tenho.

– Fechado! – Rose disse, confiante.

– Então, só para recapitular: a gente vai fazer o trabalho de História perto da torre da diretora para pegar a senha e Jonathan vai descobrir com a diretora porque algumas pinturas falam e outras não. Depois, nós vamos assegurar que Jonathan entre na sala da diretora e pegue o mapa. – Alvo resumiu.

– Isso! Vamos fazer algumas travessuras! – Jonathan disse animado.

– Então, nos tempos vagos, eu e Peter vamos continuar com a pesquisa sobre Helga Lufa-Lufa, para saber onde está sua pintura, o que acham?

– Excelente idéia. Aí a gente não chama muita atenção e ainda adiantamos um lado – concordou o amigo lufo.

– Alvo, você tem certeza que isso é necessário? Eu acho que só precisamos encontrar o dono daquela voz.

– Eu não acho, Rose. Eu não vou me esquecer do olhar dela na pintura. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com Hogwarts e nós vamos descobrir o que é.

Eles ainda conversaram por um tempo até que esfriou muito e eles resolveram entrar. No caminho, cruzaram com Klaus e Elizabeth, que usavam capas de chuva e caminhavam carregando dois caldeirões cada um, exalando um cheiro nojento. Deram a volta na propriedade e encontraram Khai e Malfoy atirando feitiços de estuporação em lagartixas que avançavam para mordê-los.

– Aqui, outra leva. – Lizzie falou.

– Eca! Esse cheiro é horrível. Vamos ficar com esse fedor até o resto de nossas vidas!

– Tem um feitiço contra isso – Lizzie disse a Malfoy – Mas minha varinha se recusa a fazer direito.

– Pelo menos suas poções são eficientes! – Khai provocou a colega.

Elizabeth e Klaus ajudaram os outros sonserinos a acabar com algumas lagartixas. Elizabeth pegou alguns frascos e quardou alguns animais vivos.

– O que você vai fazer com isso? – Malfoy perguntou.

– Sei lá! Mas eles podem servir pra alguma poção, né? Vou dissecá-los quando chegar em casa, no Natal.

– Legal! – sorriu Klaus

– Ei, Klaus! Sobrou aquele outro caldeirão. Você pode pegar?

– Sem problema.

E saiu depressa.

– Ele agora trabalha para você? – Malfoy ironizou.

– O que posso fazer? As pessoas se encantam comigo. E aí, o que descobriram do Lago?

– Não muita coisa. Aquele Guarda-Caças é um idiota, mas isso não é novidade. Bom, pelo menos ele deixou escapar que as lagartixas comem kramim do fundo do lago.

– O que é isso, Malfoy?

– São umas plantinhas que nascem no fundo do Lago por causa da magia de Hogwarts. Eu acho que se esses bichos estão saindo do lago é porque as plantas devem estar morrendo como a magia da escola. O Guarda-Caças idiota tentou enganar a gente falando que isso é normal na época de cheia do Lago. Mentira pura! Eu pesquisei.

– Você na biblioteca sem punição? – ela sorriu – Bom, mas parece que ele quer tirar a gente do caminho. – Lizzie observou.

– Falando em tirar do caminho - foi a vez de Khai falar – _Aquele_ grupo passou um bom tempo ali, conversando. Pelas caras deles, pareciam que estavam tramando alguma coisa.

– Com certeza, um jeito de achar a voz. Eles se interessaram pelas lagartixas?

– Muito pouco. Rose chegou a perguntar o que mais o Guarda-Caças tinha visto no Lago.

– Então eles também acham que tem a ver com o Lago – ela disse – Temos que usar o que está a nosso favor.

– O que? – Khai perguntou.

– O acesso incondicional às masmorras. É lógico que as masmorras ficam muito próximas do lago. Depois que toda esta droga de detenção acabar, eu tive uma idéia pra gente vasculhar as masmorras pela manhã e ninguém nos perturbar.

– O que?

– Tem um livro de poções na biblioteca que ensina uma receita Polissuco...

– Que faz a gente tomar a aparência de alguém, por um tempo.

– Você conhece, Malfoy?

– Meu pai comentou alguma coisa. Mas demora pra fazer.

– Sim, demora. Mas eu andei conversando muito com o Prof Slughorn esse mês inteiro e ele me disse que existem algumas ervas que fazem a poção ficar pronta mais rápido e que isso não está nos livros. Ele disse que eu tenho um dom e que ele vai me ensinar tudo sobre poções.

– Você vai ficar imbatível! – Khai disse.

– Não só isso – o olhar de Malfoy era ameaçador – vai descobrir tudo o que possa nos ajudar a tirar aqueles ali da nossa frente. O que vamos fazer com a Poção Polissuco?

– Vamos tirar os monitores de circulação e vasculhar as masmorras.

– Mas só tem dois monitores.

– Sim. Então você e Malfoy vão ter que tirar na sorte quem vai ser Greg.

– O que mais você descobriu com o professor?

– Pouca coisa, mas fiquei com alguns fungos, raíses, insetos, emulsões que ele me deu e outras que ele acha que me deu, inclusive ingredientes para a poção. – sorriu – Tive só que fingir ficar alegre quando ele me deu um livro que conta a história de Alvo Dumbledore como feiticeiro e diretor.

– Você vai ler?

– Já estou na metade. Ele foi um grande feiticeiro e posso aprender algumas coisas lendo mais sobre ele. Sabe do que mais? Deve ter um sobre Harry Potter. Vou querer ler esse também.

– Para que? – Malfoy fez uma cara de quem ia vomitar a qualquer momento.

– Ele descobriu passagens secretas e coisas fantásticas em Hogwarts. Não posso perguntar pra ele porque acho que ele não confia muito em mim. Ele me olha muito atravessado. E ele derrotou Voldemort, não foi? Ele foi esperto.

– Tem um livro sobre o Lord das Trevas.

A revelação de Deymon provocou um choque sob os outros sonserinos.

– É...é verdade, então?

– Sim. O Ministério da Magia recolheu todos os livros escritos e os queimou, guardando apenas um na biblioteca do Ministério.

– Mas não tem como a gente entrar lá.

– Nem precisa, Khai. Meu pai tem esse livro lá em casa.

– Como ele conseguiu se salvar da malha fina do Ministério? – Khai estava exaltado.

– Meu avô o ensinou a esconder as preciosidades das trevas. Nada que use a magia, porque ela é facilmente detectável. Temos vários compartimentos secretos em casa. Deve ter coisa que nem meu pai sabe que está lá.

– Você já leu esse livro? – Lizzie perguntou, ansiosa.

– Um pouco. Meu avô leu alguns trechos para mim, quando ainda estava vivo.

– Você consegue achar ele?

– Posso tentar.

Klaus se aproximava com o último caldeirão do dia e eles mudaram de assunto. Em um determinado momento, Klaus limpou a garganta com um barulho engraçado.

­– Carter?

– O que é?

– Você...vai participar da festa de Halloween? Convidaram uma banda de fora para tocar.

– Ouvi falar. Vermes alguma coisa.

– Vermes zumbis. Você...quer ir à festa comigo?

Khai e Deymon soltaram um sorriso de desdém.

– Qual é o problema? – perguntou o terceiro-anista.

– Essa festa só serve para comer. Esse negócio de banda é um fracasso.

– Além disso, ela já vai com a gente, né?

– Olha, Khai, eu podia até ir, se ninguém me convidasse. Mas já que Klaus está sendo gentil, eu vou aceitar.

Os dois estavam com cara de quem tinha visto a Grifinória ganhar a Taça das Casas. Klaus continuou:

– A gente se vê no fim de semana, então. Na Sala Comunal às 18h.

– Em ponto.

O sonserino do 3º ano saiu correndo e ela se voltou para os amigos revirando os olhos.

– Acorda, gente!

– Sabia que você ia dar o bolo nele – Khai disse, aliviado.

– É claro que não. Então vocês não sabem? Merlim, como os homens são desligados! Amélia tem uma queda enorme por esse garoto, fica babando por ele. É claro que não vou perder a oportunidade de estragar o Halloween dela.

– É ridícula essa divisão entre os sonserinos, sinceramente.

– Como se você não implicasse com Goyle. – ela respondeu.

– Acontece que eu tenho os meus motivos.

– Acontece, Malfoy, que eles não nos respeitaram, portanto, eles têm que aprender, na marra, se preciso, a nos respeitar como sonserinos também.

– Você me fez acreditar que realmente queria ficar com o carinha.

– Eu não. Eu não estou aqui nesta escola de brincadeira, Khai. Não vim aqui para perder meu tempo com namoricos. Eu sei bem o que quero me tornar: quero dominar todo o conhecimento da magia. E eu estou falando da Magia Branca e das Artes das Trevas. Uma coisa que sempre aprendi com meu pai foi: quem detém o conhecimento, detém o poder sobre tudo.

Os amigos abriram um largo sorriso.

– Você quer muito.

– Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero, Malfoy. Vou à biblioteca. Tchau.

Os preparativos para o fim de semana estavam bem animados. Com a imposição da comissão organizadora da festa de que os alunos deveriam ter a pior aparência possível, deu-se uma enorme confusão por conta do excesso de corujas que queriam entregar seus pacotes em pleno café da manhã. Os Professores Slughorn e Longbottom liberaram a turma para fazer experimentos grotescos e criar as mais diversas gosmas para o Dia das Bruxas. O Prof Pratevil reservou alguns minutos para ensinar técnicas simples de transfiguração de face, somente aos primeiro-anistas. Os alunos enfeitiçavam tudo o que podiam para pregar peças nos outros no momento em que a festa oficialmente começasse. Aos poucos, a escola parou suas atividades. Harry estava evitando ao máximo se deparar com Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça com receio de que o fantasma lhe convidasse para mais um aniversário de morte. Harry passou por um Salão que já convidava à visitação: ele estava decorado com os morcegos vivos de sempre, esqueletos enfeitiçados estavam preparados para dançar quando a música estivesse rolando e as enormes abóboras - que Hagrid, com tanto afinco, havia livrado das ações das lagartixas - já estavam recortadas para fazer lanternas gigantes. A banda de rock Vermes Zumbis já estava passando o som no palco montado. Em cerca de meia hora, a festa de Halloween começou com gostosuras de fazer inveja nas mesas. Os alunos conversavam alegremente, pregavam peças uns nos outros e os mais velhos aproveitavam para paquerar.

Pouco antes das 18h Klaus já estava na Sala Comunal. Amélia se aproximou seguida pelo grupo da detenção. Todos haviam utilizado um feitiço de transfiguração, assistida pelo Prof Pratevil, para transformar seus rostos nas máscaras de monstros de plástico. A façanha garantiu 30 pontos para a Sonserina. Outros alunos não foram tão bem sucedidos e pararam na Ala Hospitalar.

– O que você está fazendo aí, Klaus? Nós já estamos indo.

– Eu não vou com vocês.

O grupo pareceu surpreso.

– Eu... chamei uma pessoa para ir comigo ao baile.

Amélia estava agonizando terrivelmente por baixo do sorriso amarelo que deu ao colega.

– Ah...está de namorada?

– Não estamos namorando.

Ela ficou mais aliviada.

– Quem é? – Bella estava ávida por saber.

– Ah, vocês vão ver quando eu chegar.

O grupo se deslocou para o Salão, onde encontraram Khai e Deymon próximos à porta, com a cara vermelha, olhos amarelos e chifres saindo pela cabeça. Quando Goyle entrou, deu um esbarrão em Malfoy que, graças ao _wingardium leviosa_ do colega, foi salvo de um sujar as vestes com um bolo de abóbora. Jonathan, Rose, Peter, Alvo e outros estudantes já estavam comendo e rindo. Rose havia usado um feitiço de distorção e seu rosto estava desfigurado como a pintura de _O Grito_, do norueguês Edvard Munch. Alvo estava com a cara esverdeada repleta de falsas sanguessugas e Peter havia tentado transfigurar sua cara em cachorro, mas acabou com a pele toda elastecida e caída, como um buldogue. Jonathan tinha conseguido aumentar bastante o tamanho de sua cabeça, alargar e achatar o nariz, criar verrugas nojentas com cabelo e ficar com um olho só. James chegou no Salão acompanhado de Lena e Nick de Lucy. Eles formavam o Quarteto Quase-Sem-Cabeça, em homenagem ao aniversário de Nick e com uma ajuda de Harry no feitiço. Embora o último casal fosse muito amigo, Alvo estava certo de que o irmão estava flertando com a garota. Ele até tomou uma porção extra do remédio de Madame Pomfrey e ele tinha um gosto horrível, segundo Oliver. Eles atraíram olhares e comentários e Harry, discretamente, prestou atenção em cada um deles. Os professores circulavam entre os alunos e conversavam em rodas particulares. A Srta Trelawney fazia feitiços mais complicados para os primeiro-anistas da corvinal, que se encantavam. Quando Tiago - junto com mais 4 garotos muito bonitos da Corvinal - entraram, houve um suspiro geral: nem feios eles deixavam de ser os mais bonitos. Em pouco tempo, as meninas mais modernas os convidavam para dançar. Elizabeth e Klaus entraram sem muito alarde e se dirigiram para uma roda de sonserinos. Ela estava com o rosto todo costurado, como _Frankenstein_ e Klaus, assim como os sonserinos da detenção, tinha cara de mostro. Amélia teve um ataque de fúria e fulminou Elizabeth que sorriu para ela.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo, caipira?

– Chegando a uma festa, por que?

– Que tipo de feitiço você usou nele?

– Ao contrário de você, eu não preciso de feitiços. Agora, se me der licença, Klaus está me chamando para me apresentar a alguns sonserinos.

Amélia a puxou pelo braço, enquanto ela saía.

– Isso não vai ficar barato, caipira.

– Me esquece, garota!

E puxou violentamente o braço. Sorriu triunfante e caminhou até o garoto. Foi Alvo quem chamou atenção de Jonathan, que discutia arduamente sua paixão sobre o Liverpool com Peter.

– Sua irmã chegou.

Jonathan arregalou o único olho, o que o deixava muito engraçado.

– É culpa do meu olho ou Elizabeth está com um garoto?

– Ela está com um garoto sim.

– Mas o que...

Ele fez menção de se dirigir à irmã, mas os amigos impediram seu avanço.

– Calma, calma! É só uma festa. Relaxa! – Alvo disse.

– Porque não é a sua irmã!

– Isso é bobagem. Deixa de ser machista – Barbra levantou a bandeira.

– Não é machismo. Ela não faz essas coisas. Eu não entendo...ela não gosta disso...

– Ela não gosta de garotos? – Tina perguntou em tom de surpresa.

– Não, não! Ela não gosta é de sair com garotos. Ela acha perda de tempo.

– Então ela sai com garotas? – Tina continuou.

– Não. Por Merlim! Ela não quer arranjar ninguém; só quer estudar, estudar e estudar, como minha tia. Entendeu?

– Você está arranjando uma desculpa para ela?

– Tina, deleta o que você ouviu. Ele tá dizendo que a irmã dele nunca saiu com um garoto – Rose acalmou os ânimos.

– Então ela ainda é BV, Boca Virgem! – Barbra disse, exaltada, e riu – Que boba!

Muitos ali se encolheram para esconder sua óbvia cara de BV.

– Eu vou até lá.

– Não vai não – James falou firme e segurou Jonathan – Olha ao redor, rapaz. Eles estão na área dos sonserinos. Você não vai nem chegar perto sem arranjar confusão. E nós não vamos perder pontos por causa de ciúme de irmão. Deixa a garota. Ela está com os do tipo dela. É melhor você aproveitar a festa com os seus amigos e falar com ela depois.

– Ele está certo, John. Tudo o que os sonserinos querem nesse momento é arranjar uma confusão. Eles estão em último lugar na Taça das Casas – Alvo concordou com o irmão.

– Graças a ele, né? Que fica armando...

James fez um movimento rápido de varinha por baixo da vestimenta e Jonathan rapidamente se calou.

– Qual é o seu problema? Quer arranjar confusão hoje, é?

– Pára, James! Ele não fez por mal. Só falou a verdade. – Rose o defendeu.

– E quem contou essa verdade a ele? – perguntou desafiador e olhando para ela.

– Fui eu. – Alvo respondeu – Eu vi você pegando umas coisas com o tio e comentei com meus amigos. Eu acho que isso que você está fazendo é injusto.

– Injusto? Injusto?? Injusto foi o que os sonserinos fizeram, traindo Hogwarts, isso sim.

– Águas passadas não movem moinho, James. – Lucy interveio – É hora de esquecer essas coisas.

– Essas coisas nunca se esquecem, Lucy, porque a água evapora e volta em forma de chuva. Cedo ou tarde tudo vai começar de novo.

– Como você se sentiria se eu fizesse você perder todo o seu trabalho de Herbologia?

– Isso é uma ameaça, Alvo?

– Deixa de ser idiota, James.

James puxou o irmão mais para o lado.

– Nunca mais me chame de idiota na frente dos meus amigos, ouviu? Senão você vai ver só.

– Por que? Por causa da sua namorada?

– Agora você vai ver só!

– O que você vai fazer? Usar a varinha em mim? Agora você não pode mais me ameaçar porque eu também tenho uma varinha. Eu não tenho mais medo.

– E quando eu jogar você no Lago e os sereianos vierem lhe pegar? Você sabe o que os sereianos fazem com os invasores? Eles o seguram até quase se afogar e cantam para você entrar em transe e aí...eles _arrancam_ seus membros e dão para as lulas.

– Você tá mentindo.

Embora Alvo quisesse, não soou tão confiante quanto deveria.

– Só tem um jeito da gente saber.

– Você só quer me abusar e eu não vou mais cair nisso.

– E posso saber por que a mocinha agora tá toda corajosa?

– Meu pai disse pra eu não acreditar em você.

– Ah, ele disse? E sabe o que ele me disse? Me disse que é pra eu parar de falar essas coisas para você porque você fica se borrando de medo. Seu medroso!

– Eu não sou medroso!

– Mas não tem coragem o suficiente para ser da Grifinória.

– Tenho coragem sim.

– Não tem.

– Tenho sim!

– Não tem.

– Tenho sim!

– Não tem.

– O que vocês dois estão aprontando? Brigando de novo?

Harry chegou de surpresa sorrindo. James olhava para ele, triunfante.

– Não é nada, pai. Só coisa de irmão.

Antes que James pudesse sair, Harry continuou.

– Andei ouvindo algumas coisas pelo Salão a respeito de uma Srta Jordan.

James congelou, respirou fundo e se virou com um sorriso amarelo.

– Sinceramente, pai, as pessoas não sabem mais o que inventar para acabar com minha popularidade. Vou comer alguma coisa. Tchau!

– Com você, tudo bem, Alvo?

– Hu-hum!

– Se James estiver aprontando alguma coisa errada com você, pode me contar, viu?

– Pode deixar, pai. Eu sei me virar.

E voltou para os amigos que dançavam, sob os olhos surpresos de Harry.

– Tudo bem? – Rose perguntou depois de longos minutos de silêncio.

– Tá.

– James pode ser bem idiota, às vezes!

– Eu sou irmão dele, Rose. Eu sei disso.

– Vem, deixa isso para lá! Jonathan está enfeitiçando uns bolinhos para morderem quem pegá-los. Vem ajudar!

Peter puxou o amigo que, em pouco tempo, esqueceu o que o estava deixando triste. Alvo riu muito quando o seu bolinho enfeitiçado mordeu o nariz de Détrio. James e os colegas haviam sumido e Peter mostrou que eles se preparavam para lançar um feitiço por trás da mesa, em direção aos sonserinos.

– Chatooo!! – disse Lizzie quando se aproximou dos colegas.

– Eu disse que só servia para comer.

– Klaus só fica falando do torneio que ele venceu, blábláblá! Tem uma porção de gente sem personalidade babando ali. E já ouvi bandas de trouxas melhores do que essa.

– Uh! Tem gente de mau humor – Khai observou.

– Sério, gente, pra mim essa festa já deu o que tinha que dar. Vou ficar mais uns minutinhos aqui com vocês e vou para o meu quarto, ler.

– A gente te acompanha.

– Não, Khai, nem precisa. Eu já sou bem grandinha. Olha! Que coisa engraçada.

– O que? – Malfoy perguntou.

– Aquilo é um feitiço?

Lizzie apontou para uma fumaça quase invisível que vinha em direção a eles e Malfoy os puxou para frente. Deymon esbarrou no Prof Longbottom, que o segurou no lugar.

– Tudo bem?

Neville se sentiu mal por se sentir mal diante do filho de Draco. Rapidamente, Deymon trocou de lugar com o professor e se soltou.

– Tá.

Bastou os três darem as costas ao professor e ele foi atingido pelo feitiço.

– Não olhem para trás! – sussurrou Malfoy, quando Khai e Lizzie ameaçaram olhar.

– Então essa é a minha deixa. Boa noite – Lizzie rapidamente se retirou do Salão.

Neville Longbottom se sentiu um pouco confuso e com a visão embaçada. Sua garganta ardia e ele não conseguia falar. Quando finalmente conseguiu enxergar, estava diante de uma segundo-anista da corvinal, assustada.

– Tudo bem, Prof Longbottom? – sua voz soava como alguém que engoliu gás hélio.

– Agora está.

Todos os alunos, principalmente os sonserinos que estavam próximos, caíram na gargalhada. Não era a voz de Neville que saía de sua boca, e sim da garota da corvinal.

– Por Merlim! – se assustou a garota.

E mais uma chuva de risadas e gente caindo no chão de dor no estômago surgiu no Salão. A garota estava com a voz do Professor. Morrendo de vergonha, ela saiu correndo.

– Espere! Espere! Temos que destrocar!

Harry veio ajudar o amigo.

– Oh, Harry, por que sempre eu? – choramingou.

Era difícil conter o riso diante da cena mais engraçada que Harry viu o amigo passar em tantos anos, mas ele tinha que impor respeito.

– Por Merlim! Você está bem, Professor?

– Não – respondeu Longbottom com sua voz feminina.

Minerva conteu o riso.

– Parece que você foi pego em uma travessura de Halloween, Neville. Harry, ajude-o a achar a garota e leve-os até minha sala. Nós vamos descobrir quem fez isso e esta pessoa vai ter uma séria conversa comigo – disse a diretora.

James ficou pálido de medo.

– Ele sabe de alguma coisa. – Neville apontou para Malfoy.

– Sr Malfoy?

Lentamente, Deymon se virou.

– Sim, diretora McGonagall?

– Siga-me até minha sala.

Malfoy olhou para o amigo e seguiu a diretora. Ele não devia nada, portanto não tinha nada a temer. Khai pegou o caminho dos dormitórios.

– Isso não foi nada legal, James. – sussurrou.

– Ah, pára de ser chato, Alvo.

– Acertou tio Neville.

– Por artimanha do Malfoy. Ele trocou de lugar com o professor. Foi um acidente, ora.

– Uma hora dessas vão descobrir que é você.

– Só se um de vocês falar. Nós ainda somos da mesma família, não é? – disse abraçando o irmão.

Rose revirou os olhos.

– Você só pode ter puxado o lado Weasley da família.

– Bom, meu pai sempre diz que eu me pareço com meu avô Potter.

Elizabeth tinha acabado desfazer o feitiço em seu rosto e virar a caminho das masmorras quando sentiu que algo quente a atingiu nas costas e irradiou pelo seu corpo. 'Porcaria de feitiço de Halloween', pensou. Segundos depois tudo escureceu. Quando abriu os olhos pôde ouvir algumas risadas e o som de uma porta se trancando. Aos poucos sua visão foi dando forma ao que via: ela estava em um banheiro. Um banheiro sem ninguém, um banheiro feminino...

– O banheiro da Murta Que Geme!! – gritou.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e olhou ao redor em pânico pensando na possibilidade de Murta não estar no banheiro hoje, mas o fantasma da garota saiu do segundo boxe ainda fungando e com a cara enfezada.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Também veio caçoar de mim?

– Se afasta de mim. Não chega perto! – seu tom era de terror.

– Que brincadeira é essa? Oh, vamos ver quem faz a Murta de besta! Vamos ver quem mete mais medo da Murta! Vamos _atirar_ coisas na Murta!

– Se afasta de mim!! – gritou de novo – Sua...sua...sua _coisa_.

– Coisa? Coisa?? – ela se ofendeu – Eu não sou coisa!! – e se aproximou da sonserina que correu para o lado contrário – O que você está fazendo?

– Não chega perto de mim!! – gritou desesperada e bateu desesperadamente na porta – Socorro!! Por favor, me tirem daqui, me tirem daqui!!

Os sons na porta estavam abafados como se alguém tivesse lançado um feitiço.

– Você...você tem medo de mim? Você tem medo de mim! Há há há há há há!

Sua risada soou maquiavélica com um tom de vingança. Rapidamente voou para perto da sonserina e gritou:

– Boo!!

Lizzie voltou a gritar e a tentar fugir de Murta, que agora se divertia como nunca, assuntando a sonserina, que estava em pânico. Ela voava atrás da garota, entrava nos boxes em que ela tentava se esconder e passava através das pias. Quando a fantasma atravessou o corpo da sonserina, ela ouviu o mais profudo grito agudo de terror. O corpo da aluna havia ficado tão gelado, como se ela tivesse mergulhado em um lago congelado e mil agulhas fossem enfiadas nele. Ela puxou sua varinha e lançou todos os feitiços que podia.

– Você não me acerta! Aqui! Não, aqui! Oh, errou!

– Sua aberração! Sua coisa nojenta!! Eu odeio vocês, odeio vocês!! Eu quero que você morra! Eu quero que todos os fantasmas vão para o inferno!!

– Você não pode me matar, eu já morri. – e sorriu – Boo!!

E investiu mais uma vez contra a sonserina. Murta mergulhou nas privadas e abriu as torneiras, inundando todo o banheiro e o lado de fora do corredor. O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido: com o banheiro inundado, Lizzie escorregou e perdeu o equilíbrio, batendo a cabeça com força na quina da pia. Desorientada e sangrando, ela caiu no chão e foi perdendo a consciência, porém ainda deu tempo de ouvir as últimas palavras da fantasma:

– Se você morrer, eu não vou dividir o meu banheiro com você.

Enquanto isso, Malfoy dava as explicações necessárias à diretora, garantindo a sua não-participação na travessura de Halloween que havia conferido à Longbottom uma voz tão feminina. Eles ainda não haviam conseguido encotrar a criança.

– E você não soube identificar quem lançou o feitiço?

– Não.

– Está bem, pode ir.

Deymon deu as costas para a diretora e caminhou para a porta, olhando, de relance, o quadro de Severo Snape, que olhava com curiosidade para ele. Por um instante, Deymon hesitou e se virou novamente para a diretora.

– Pois não, Malfoy? Mais alguma coisa a dizer?

– Na verdade, diretora, eu tenho.

– Prossiga.

– Por que, quando vocês reconstruíram Hogwarts, recolocaram a Casa Sonserina?

– Ela é uma das Casas dos fundadores. Não compreendo onde você quer chegar.

– A senhora já notou que, depois da guerra, tudo o que acontece aqui é culpa nossa? Todo mundo culpa os sonserinos. Se alguém pega uma gripe com um sonserino por perto, foi um feitiço dele. Até já ouvi dizer que as escadas pararam porque a escola não quer mais que os sonserinos estudem nela. Vocês vêm com esta história de cooperação e tal e coisa, mas isso é uma babaquice. Deviam ter acabado de vez com a Casa, pelo menos nos poupava de passar por certas coisas, porque eu não gosto de levar a culpa pelos outros. Era isso que eu tinha a dizer. Com licença.

– Espere, Malfoy – disse ainda com uma expressão abobalhada – Sinto muito que se sinta dessa forma. Você foi inocente e tomarei providências para que isso não ocorra novamente. É claro, se você souber quem são os culpados...

– Eu não sei quem fez o Professor ficar com voz de menina, mas entregaria com prazer, porque eu sei que o feitiço não veio do lado dos sonserinos.

Dito isso desceu as escadas e seguiu para a passagem que o levava ao térreo. Encontrou Khai na entrada da escola e foi em sua direção.

– Isso é uma droga, sabia? Tudo é sempre culpa dos sonserinos e o pior: sempre minha. Tudo porque meu avô era aliado do Lord das Trevas e meu pai, enfim, era ele. Isso cansa. Mas eu sei que dei uma lição naquela diretorazinha. Ah, se dei. O que foi? Que cara é essa?

– Elizabeth não está no dormitório.

– Deve estar na biblioteca.

– Não.

– Na festa?

– Já olhei em tudo quanto é lugar.

– Então ela deve ter se perdido nas masmorras. Ela dá um jeito de se achar.

– Eu acho que ela está em apuros.

– Só se aquele feitiço que pegou o professor era para ela e ele finalmente a acertou.

– Pai!

Alvo passou correndo pelos sonserinos e foi em direção a Harry que procurava a garota no Grande Salão. Alvo estava com uma expressão de pânico e, após um breve sussurro no ouvido do pai, Harry empalideceu. Passaram correndo pelo hall e seguiram para a câmara vazia, onde estavam as passagens. Khai e Deymon trocaram olhares por alguns segundos e seguiram os Potter através da passagem para o segundo andar. Os sonserinos puderam perceber, através da multidão de lufos que se aglomeravam, que o banheiro das meninas estava inundado. Harry abriu caminho e eles aproveitaram para se aproximar mais.

– Tem sangue! – disse Timmy, o leão da Lufa-Lufa.

– Afastem-se, todos. Vamos, afastem-se!

– Não abre com _alorromora_ ou qualquer outro feitiço que a gente saiba – disse o monitor da Lufa-Lufa a Harry.

– Afastem-se! _Bombarda máxima!_

Com a explosão, muitos alunos gritaram e a poeira os fez tossir. Um buraco tomou conta do lugar onde ficava a porta do banheiro feminino e Harry passou por ele, seguido por dois sonserinos assustados pelo que viram.

– Tem uma menina ali! – falou Leo Bernett, capitão da Casa.

– Murta, o que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou.

– Eu estava bem tranqüila no banheiro, pensando na minha morte, quando ouvi um monte de gente entrando. E antes que eu saísse, eles foram embora. Mas ela ficou trancada aqui comigo, aí...aí... – ela sorriu – Eu matei ela de susto!

– Murta!!

– Ela estava correndo, com medo de mim. Aí bateu a cabeça. – disse desgostosa.

– Ela está sangrando muito, tem que ir para a Ala Hospitalar.

– Nós vamos com você – disse Khai, resoluto.

– A gente acerta as contas depois, Murta – Deymon fulminava o fantasma com o olhar.

Harry estava muito nervoso. Uma segunda morte no banheiro feminino não era algo que lhe alegrasse. Ele suava e, por alguns instantes, olhava para a cobra que indicava a entrada da Câmara Secreta. Ela não era sangue-puro, teria ligação? Ou seria só uma brincadeira de mau gosto? Congelou o corpo da aluna e a levou para Madame Pomfrey. Pediu a Alvo que chamasse a diretora e a Peter que avissasse Jonathan. Em poucos instantes, Madame Pomfrey já a estava atendendo, após colocar as crianças para fora.

– Ela está muito mal? – Harry perguntou.

– Perdeu muito sangue, vamos precisar repor.

– O irmão dela já está vindo.

– Vou cuidar do corte na cabeça.

– Por Merlim, Harry. O que aconteceu? – perguntou a diretora.

– Alguém a trancou no banheiro da Murta e...bom, aconteceu este acidente.

– Oh, Merlim! Isso é muito ruim. Terei que avisar os pais adotivos dela.

– Cadê a minha irmã?? – Jonathan entrou esbravejando, apoiado por Rose e Peter.

– O que aconteceu?

– Ele passou mal, tio. Desmaiou na Sala Comunal – Rose respondeu.

– Peter, era para falar com calma.

– Mas ele desmaiou antes que eu chegasse lá, Professor!

– Oclumencia? – Harry olhou para a diretora – Do que você lembra, Jonathan?

– Eu só vi o fantasma de uma menina e muita água e depois sangue. Como ela está?

– Vai ficar bem, agora que você chegou. O restante, para fora.

As crianças foram guiadas e esperaram do lado de fora. A diretora McGonagall estava muito transtornada.

– Algum problema em que eu possa ajudar, diretora?

– Talvez ele tenha razão.

– Ele quem?

– Malfoy. O filho de Draco.

– Em que?

– Existe muita hostilidade contra os sonserinos, desde que Hogwarts foi reconstruída. Ainda mais agora, que os herdeiros dos alunos daquela época retornam à escola. Eu acredito, Harry, que um tipo de xenofobia está surgindo em Hogwarts e eu preciso imediatamente reverter esta situação. Mantenha-me informada sobre a condição dela, Madame Pomfrey. Com licença, Harry.


	11. PEÇAS DE UM QUEBRA CABEÇA

**11**

**PEÇAS DE UM QUEBRA-CABEÇA**

O ar estava um pouco úmido, o vento trazia uma brisa cortante e o céu estava abarrotado de nuvens, mas, por incrível que pareça, não parecia que iria chover. Aos poucos, o campo de quadribol de Hogwarts foi tomado pelos alunos das casas, ansiosos pela primeira partida do ano. O campo estava muito bem cuidado e limpo, depois do longo trabalho de detenção dos sonserinos. Bandeirolas com os emblemas dos times da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa eram agitadas com energia pelos inquietos primeiro-anistas: os primeiros a chegarem ao campo, diga-se de passagem. Os sonserinos e corvinais também estavam em suas arquibancadas, tremendo de frio. Alvo, Peter, Rose e Jonathan sentaram juntos para assistir o jogo e comentar as famosas jogadas de James. Seria a primeira vez que Alvo veria o irmão jogar para valer e, embora não quisesse demonstrar, estava extremamente animado. Harry também estava no campo, muito ansioso e roendo as unhas. Ele e Neville estampavam sorrisos e torciam, descaradamente, para a Grifinória.

Nas tendas armadas para a concentração dos times, havia muita euforia e nervosismo ao mesmo tempo. Os lufos repassavam as manobras evasivas e os bloqueios das jogadas dos grifinórios. Os grifinórios relembravam as jogadas de ataque e James fazia discursos calorosos para empolgar a galera. Era o primeiro jogo da temporada e significava muito para os jogadores conseguir um placar favorável e, de preferência, com muitos gols. É verdade que a pressão em cima dos apanhadores era muito grande, já que, em até poucos segundos, eles poderiam garantir a vitória para suas Casas. Contudo, James estava excepcionalmente mais nervoso do que o normal, porque o seu pai estaria na arquibancada vendo que seu filho pródigo era o melhor atacante de todas as Casas.

– Nervoso, Potter? – Oliver perguntou.

– Você não faz idéia. Hoje é o jogo da minha vida.

– É...então já vi que vamos botar os lufos pra comer pó de flu – continuou.

– Eles nem vão ver o que os atingiram pelo caminho. – sorriu de volta para o amigo.

Respiraram fundo e entraram no campo, sob aplausos e gritos.

– E aí vêm os campeões do ano passado: os artilheiros James Potter, capitão do time da Grifinória, a linda Georgina Gumbles e Bob Ho; os batedores Hugh Breaksville e Doodle Pankeakes; o nosso incrível goleiro Oliver Woods e nosso experiente apanhador, Jeremiah Newton!!

A Casa Grifinória veio abaixo com a narração empolgada do colega Graham Pompsky, do 4º ano. Os sonserinos aproveitaram para vaiar.

– E aí vêm os desafiantes: o goleiro e capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa, Leo Bernett; os artilheiros Milles Hanksy, Daniel Hoots e Lena Jordan; os batedores Cornélio Colthy e Artemísia Jones e o apanhador Artemus Ruscatcher!

Uma outra onda de ovações surgiu do outro lado do campo e os sonserinos, mais uma vez, vaiaram. Os dois times fizeram um pequeno aquecimento e depois se dirigiram aos seus lugares para dar início à partida.

– O pomo de ouro acaba de ser solto. Os apanhadores das equipes têm que estar muito atentos porque essa bola é a mais danada de todas. Quem pegar o pomo primeiro ganha 150 pontos para sua Casa e encerra o jogo. E lá vão os balaços, doidos para quebrar alguns ossos.

A diretora McGonagall lançou um olhar repreensivo para Graham.

– Desculpe, diretora.

– Quero um jogo justo, sem trapaças e faltas – disse Madame Hooch – Montem nas suas vassouras!

Madame Hooch assoprou seu apito de prata e lançou a goles no ar.

– E começa o jogo. Jordan ganha a posse da goles para os lufos e passa para Hanksy, que lança novamente para Jordan...uou!! Esse balaço passou perto! Ela dribla Gumbles e lança para Hoots...excelente roubada de goles de Potter!! Os grifinórios avançam pelo campo, agora, em formação 3-2, os batedores protegendo os artilheiros dos balaços. James passa a goles para Ho, que muda a formação e confunde a marcação dos lufos. Ele está com um bom ângulo para lançar, cruza na pequena área e... Bernett dá um soco nela! Mas a posse ainda é da Grifinória que avança novamente, com Gumbles na frente. Ela dribla Hoots e parte em zig zag para os aros. Jordan tenta roubar a goles e Gumbles atira para cima, direto nas mãos de Potter que...hum!...quase na cabeça. Ele continua com a goles e toca para Ho, que traz a marcação com ele, deixando Potter livre do outro lado. Ele lança para o companheiro e é gol!!! 10 pontos para a Grifinória, do capitão Potter! A galera vai à loucura!

– Vai, vai, Grifinória! Vai, vai, Grifinória! – gritavam os alunos, junto com Harry e Neville.

A diretora McGonagall lançou-lhes um olhar atravessado e eles pediram desculpas. Mas bastou ela dar as costas que os dois começavam a torcer fervorosamente. Era como voltar no tempo e se sentir garoto novamente. Harry estava adorando aquilo. E estava orgulhoso e com inveja do filho, que agora defendia o emblema de sua Casa.

– Eu quero jogar! – disse Harry a Neville.

– Vamos ver se a equipe da Grifinória vai querer um apanhador de 36 anos e um pouco acima do peso – respondeu irônico.

– Será que eu consigo achar o pomo daqui?

– Se você conseguir, não esquece de avisar ao apanhador da gente, mas sem que a diretora veja, senão ela vai transfigurar você numa porta.

Graham Pompsky continuava narrando o jogo.

– E lá vai Jordan, ninguém consegue pará-la! Ela deixa Potter comendo poeira e se aproxima dos aros...alguém PELO AMOR DE DEUS acerta um balaço nela!!

– Sr Pompsky!

– Desculpe, diretora...gol! 10 pontos para a Lufa-Lufa! E recomeça o jogo. O que é que Potter está fazendo? Ele joga a goles para o ar e gira 360 graus para frente e lá vai ela...uou! Parece que o goleiro Bernett está adiantado. Lá vai a goles em grande velocidade, Bernett se estica todo...vai dar...não vai dar...vai dar...gol!!!! 10 pontos para a Grifinória de uma jogada incrível de James do outro lado do campo! A Lufa-Lufa fica com a posse da goles e arma um novo ataque. Hanksy, que se despede esse ano do time do texugo, leva a Lufa-Lufa para o ataque. Ele faz um vôo rasante e...ai! Direto no rim esquerdo, deve ter doído! Ele solta a goles e Potter está lá para pegá-la. Ele faz um lançamento para Gumbles, a goles pode ser interceptada por Hoots e uou! Há, há! Lá está mais um balaço de Pankeakes para retardar o lufo. Gumbles segue com a bola, ela lança e... defesa espetacular de Bernett!!! Ele tenta ligar um contra-ataque, mas a bola é interceptada pelo Potter, mais uma vez! Ele lança para Ho, que passa para Gumbles que faz menção de atirar no aro direito e desloca Bernett. Ela passa para Ho... que marca! Mais 10 pontos para a Grifinória! Eles estão inspirados hoje.

Os lufos faziam o que podiam, mas o time da Grifinória estava jogando a partida muito bem, graças à James Potter, que aparecia em todos os lugares do campo para interceptar um passe ou roubar a bola. Sem falar em Oliver Wood, que era o melhor goleiro das Casas. A maioria dos lufos achou que seria um massacre, mas a Lufa-Lufa lutava com orgulho. O placar já indicava 90 a 30 e nada de o pomo ser avistado. Graham Pompsky se exaltou em mais um ponto da Grifinória quando James liderou um vôo em V alternado, em que os jogadores mudavam de posição toda hora. Eles voaram rapidamente direto para os aros lufos e a goles passava pela mão de todos os jogadores. De repente, do nada, eles se separaram e ninguém sabia quem estava com a goles. Quando Bernett percebeu, já era tarde demais: James marcou mais um gol. Harry foi à loucura, junto com Neville e todos os alunos da Grifinória.

– Exibido! – Malfoy falou desgostoso – Eu vou embora daqui.

– Onde você vai? – Khai perguntou – Vai ver Elizabeth na Ala Hospitalar?

– Não. Vou só dar uma volta.

– Então eu vou com você. Não perdi nada aqui mesmo.

Os dois sonserinos desceram e saíram do campo. Caminharam calmamente e calados por um bom tempo, em direção à escola.

– O que é que você tem? – Khai finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

– Não é da sua conta.

– Olha, eu sei que o Potter é um pé no saco, mas você também não precisa ficar assim.

– Por que é que todo mundo acha que a vida dos Malfoy gira em torno dos Potter??? – gritou.

– Foi mal. – disse enquanto se sentava nas pedras perto do lago.

– Recebi uma carta do meu pai. Alguém comentou do que tem acontecido e ele reage muito estranho. Quer que eu fique amigo dos sonserinos de sangue-puro e mais ligados às artes das trevas, para que ele volte a ter contato com eles. Só que eu não vou bajular ninguém para ter o que eu preciso. Meu avô estava certo...meu pai é um fraco.

– Mas seu pai é um empresário. Todo mundo fala com ele.

– Eu sei. Mas não as pessoas que ele gostaria que falassem.

– Como os Goyle?

– Eles são só um exemplo. Meu pai quer ter a influência que meu avô tinha. Eu já ouvi minha mãe dizer que meu pai vive da sombra do meu avô. Você não sabe como isso é chato. Eu não queria que fosse assim.

– Bom, pelo menos seu pai está sempre do seu lado, né? E deve gostar de você.

– Eu não posso dizer que meu pai não é um bom pai. Eu só queria que ele fosse mais como meu avô. Que fosse mais corajoso e que não precisasse dos outros pra saber quem é.

– A gente não escolhe o pai que tem.

– É.

– Eu, se pudesse...nasceria em outra família.

– Por que seu pai está em Azkaban?

– Ele usou a maldição _imperius_ em um trouxa que trabalhava no parlamento inglês e chegou bem perto de matar o Primeiro Ministro Trouxa. Só que os bruxos do Ministério descobriram e desfizeram o feitiço. Ele foi descoberto dias depois e levado embora. A imprensa trouxa disse que foi um atentado terrorista.

– Nossa. Ele é bom.

– Um excelente bruxo das trevas, meu avô diz. Uma droga de pai, se quer saber. Graças a Merlim que ele foi levado. Meu avô é difícil, mas não é nada comparado a meu pai. Você não sabe como é viver com ele.

– E o que sua mãe acha disso?

– Ela morreu quando nasci. Meu pai achava que eu seria um assassino, porque já nasci matando minha mãe.

– Isso é cruel de se dizer.

– Isso não é nada – falou, escondendo uma lágrima teimosa.

– Droga de vida! – exclamou procurando levantar o ânimo do colega.

– É...droga de vida!

Ao longe eles puderam ouvir o barulho do apito de Madame Hooch. Jeremiah, da equipe da Grifinória, garantiu o placar de 260 a 40. Alguém tinha comprado os fogos da loja de Gemialidades Weasley e estava soltando para o ar. A comemoração iria demorar. Os dois sonserinos trocaram olhares.

– Droga de vida! – disseram juntos, quase sorrindo.

Deymon pegou uma pedra que estava no chão e lançou no Lago. Ela quicou 3 vezes e afundou. Khai procurou uma pedra também e jogou: 4 vezes ela quicou. Eles continuaram a jogar as pedras, apostando quem conseguia jogar mais longe ou fazê-las quicar mais vezes, até que elas quase se esgotassem: estavam se divertindo.

– Quantas vezes será que alguém já conseguiu fazer a pedra quicar no lago?

– Não sei. Deve ter sido mais de 10, né?

Khai pegou mais uma pedrinha e atirou no Lago com muita força. Ela quicou 8 vezes e afundou. Ele vibrou!

– Você viu, Malfoy? Você viu? Uau!!! Eu sou muito bom nisso.

– Espere só até eu achar a pedra perfeita e fazer ela quicar mais de 10 vezes. Espera só!

Deymon se afastou para procurar a pedra perfeita. Khai ainda estava sorrindo quando seu rosto empalideceu e uma sensação fria parecia subir até a sua nuca. Ele tentou emitir algum som, mas seu estado de choque não permitia. Continuava a olhar fixamente para o Lago, tentando chamar a atenção do colega, mas não conseguia. Deymon estava concentrado, olhando para baixo.

– Ahá!!! Agora...

Tum! Malfoy havia acabado de receber uma pedrada na cabeça e ficou desorientado. Quando tudo pareceu entrar em foco novamente, ele bradou:

– Que idéia foi essa de jogar essa pedra em mim?

– Não fui eu! Foi...foi...veio do Lago.

– Agora você vem dizer que veio do Lago. O quê? Um sereiano jogou ela em mim?

Khai abriu a boca e fez menção de falar, mas refletiu e se calou. Voltou atrás e resolveu dizer logo de uma vez:

– Foi.

– Não seja ridículo.

– Não estou sendo. Eu vi!! Eu vi ele colocar a cabeça pra fora, depois se apoiou na cauda e jogou a pedra com força e acertou você. Eu tentei avisar, mas não deu. E...hum...você está sangrando bem aqui, ó.

E mostrou o lugar de onde um fio de sangue começava a escorrer.

– Você é ridículo. Eu vou embora.

Deymon jogou a pedra na beira do Lago e se virou em direção ao castelo. Poucos segundos depois, Khai gritava:

– Olha, Malfoy, tem alguma coisa aqui! Não é uma pedra normal.

Quando Deymon se aproximou, pôde perceber que algo na água emitia um brilho. Ele e Khai se agacharam para ver de perto e notaram que inscrições apareceram, misteriosamente, na borda da pedra, num azul celeste cintilante.

– Eu não disse que foi um sereiano que jogou? – Khai falou vitorioso – Deve ser coisa de sereiano escrito aí. Acho que ele não gostou da gente jogar pedras no Lago. Pode ser uma maldição!

– Não seja idiota. Sereianos não têm magia para isso.

Malfoy tirou a pedra do lago para examiná-la melhor. Ela estava coberta de limo, tinha um formato oval e cabia na palma da mão. Tinha pouco mais do que três dedos de espessura e a borda havia sido polida por mãos habilidosas. Ela era quase lisa, só tinha alguns pedaços arrancados de um dos lados. Pouco depois de o sonserino tirar o objeto do Lago, ele parou de brilhar.

– Esconde isso! – Khai alertou.

Malfoy escondeu a pedra embaixo das vestes, bem na hora em que Alvo, Peter, Jonathan e Rose passavam por eles. Os quatro lançaram olhares desconfiados e continuaram seu caminho. Quando James passou, seguido pelos seus novos e velhos fãs, viu os sonserinos na beira do Lago.

– Vocês são os próximos a perder pro time dos sonhos! – e seguiu rindo e celebrando.

– Não se a gente fizer alguma coisa antes – balbuciou Malfoy – Vem, vamos contar para Elizabeth o que achamos.

– Tá.

Eles entraram na escola e viram a bagunça que estava na Câmara das Passagens, como agora era chamada. Uma fila - ou o que deveria ser uma fila - de grifinórios que deveriam subir para o sétimo andar estavam jogando James para o ar. Os sonserinos ignoraram a comemoração e passaram pelo quadro que os levava para o quarto andar.

– Eles estão escondendo alguma coisa.

– Por Merlim, Rose, deixa eles pra lá! – disse Alvo – Você implica demais.

– Eles não são pessoas boas.

– Você viu para onde foram? 4º andar! Provavelmente foram ver a irmã do Jonh – continuou.

– E como ela está, falando nisso? – Peter perguntou ao amigo.

– Melhor. Depois de uma semana de molho para evitar danos cerebrais com um outra queda dessas, ela tá bem. Mas ainda fica um pouco tonta quando levanta.

– Horrível essa história de trancarem ela no banheiro, não é Rose? – Peter comentou.

– É. Isso foi golpe baixo, até mesmo para uma sonserina. Todo mundo sabe que ela tem medo de fantasmas.

– Todo mundo? – Jonathan perguntou, surpreso.

– É. Já viu como ela fica na aula de História da Magia? Toda hora que o Prof Binns passa perto dela, ela congela. Tenho certeza de que ela odeia aquela aula – e sorriu – Olha, Alvo: seu pai!

– Oi, pai!

– Oi, Al. Tudo bem crianças? Belo jogo, hein?

– A Lufa-lufa perdeu, pai – Alvo falou de propósito.

– Ah, é...

Harry passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, eternamente bagunçados, visivelmente desconcertado.

– Mas foi pro James, então está tudo bem. Ele foi muito bom, não foi?

– Não foi? Ele é muito bom nisso. Melhor até do que a Gina e olha que a sua mãe era durona! Vou até ali, um instante.

Alvo ficou observando à distância enquanto Harry chamava a atenção de James e comemorava com o filho a vitória da Grifinória. Harry abraçava James e bagunçava seus cabelos, enquanto o garoto tentava se desvencilhar da situação embaraçosa.

– Você foi genial, James! Eu não acreditei na sua antecipação ao goleiro.

– Valeu, pai!

– Estou muito orgulhoso. Não vejo a hora de escrever para sua mãe os detalhes das suas jogadas. Ela vai ficar morta de inveja por não ter visto o seu jogo.

Harry abraçou de novo o filho.

– Pai...pai, pára! Pára, pai! Tá me fazendo pagar mico!

– Ah, desculpa! No próximo jogo vai ser ainda melhor, não é?

– É contra a Sonserina e eu tenho jogadas especiais reservadas para esse jogo. Vamos acabar com eles!

– É assim que se fala, filhão!

James revirou os olhos.

– Pai, olha o mico, por favor!

– Ah, tá. Então...hum...eu vou indo.

– Tá bom, pai. Tchau.

Harry se afastou ainda sorrindo bobo e acenando para o filho. Ele seguiu para o segundo andar a fim de encontrar Neville. Ainda no campo de quadribol, eles combinaram que comemorariam a vitória com muitas cervejas amanteigadas ou, quem sabe, um velho uísque de fogo Ogden, da Madame Rosmerta. Alvo estava distraído em pensamentos e nem percebeu quando James se aproximou do grupo.

– Você foi demais, James!! – Jonathan falou, super animado.

– Valeu, Dumbledore. Ano que vem tem uma vaga disponível, porque não se candidata?

– Ele? É mais fácil um trasgo virar poliglota do que Jonathan conseguir voar bem com uma vassoura – Rose disse, irônica.

– Verdade, sou muito ruim – sorriu, sem graça.

– E aí, Alvo. Belo jogo. A Lufa-Lufa lutou bem.

– É, mas no ano que vem a gente ganha.

– É sempre isso que eles dizem.

– É. Só que no ano que vem, _eu_ vou estar no time.

– Não me diga que meu pai já comprou o seu lugar no time.

– É claro que não! Eu não preciso disso. Posso muito bem passar no teste.

– Vai sonhando. Vai ver o meu treino para o jogo com a Sonserina semana que vem?

– Pensei que você ia começar a trabalhar, _mesmo_, no nosso projeto secreto – Alvo aproveitou para dar uma espetada no irmão.

– Ah, é! Tem isso ainda! Nossa, é tanta coisa para fazer e eu ainda tenho que melhorar minha média em História. Rose, você poderia...

– Não.

– Oh, minha priminha...

– Nem vem, Potter. Por que não pede para uma das suas mais novas fãs?

James olhou para um grupo de meninas que suspiravam à distância.

– Boa idéia, Rose.

Ela olhou para o primo, indignada, e continuou:

– Sabe, James, Alvo tem uma coisa muito importante para dizer.

– Tenho?

– Sobre a nossa _decisão_? – continuou, olhando-o atravessado.

– Por que eu?

– Do que é que vocês estão falando? O que é, Alvo?

– É que...é que...nós achamos que é melhor a gente se dividir.

– Mas já fizemos isso: vocês procuram saber dos quadros e a gente da voz.

– É, mas... a gente acha que, com duas equipes trabalhando para procurar as duas coisas, vai ficar mais fácil acharmos uma pista.

Rose olhava para Alvo com uma cara muito zangada, afinal, não era exatamente isso que ele deveria falar com o irmão.

– É...pode ser. Pode dar certo sim. E aí? Descobriram alguma coisa?

– Nada! – antecipou Rose, antes que Alvo dissesse alguma coisa.

James a olhou desconfiado.

– Sei...

– Bom...hu-hum! - Alvo limpou a garganta - É melhor que você repita essas jogadas para derrotar a Sonserina.

– Eu tenho algo muito melhor reservado para ela.

– A gente já vai indo, né pessoal? – disse Alvo.

Rose continuava com aquela expressão zangada e Alvo já estava sentindo seu estômago embrulhar. Ele detestava quando ela olhava para ele assim.

– Até mais, James! – Peter tentou apoiar o amigo, que sorriu.

– Foi um jogo incrível. Eu agora sou fã de quadribol também, mas não abandono o Liverpool de jeito nenhum! – disse Jonathan enquanto se juntava aos amigos.

Rose foi a única que seguiu calada.

– Pára, Rose! Já foi difícil o suficiente.

– Você precisa parar de ter medo do James! Isso é ridículo!

– Podemos conversar em outro lugar? – pediu o primo, desconcertado.

– Vamos pro 3º andar. Tem pouca gente andando por lá no fim de semana.

Não tinha ninguém no corredor quando Rose começou a brigar com o primo.

– Sinceramente, Alvo, eu esperava mais de você!

– Mas Rose, eu não queria que ele ficasse chateado!

– Bobagem! Ele merecia sim.

– Então por que você me empurrou para falar com ele?

– Porque você é o irmão dele. Você tem medo do James, não tem?

– Não.

– Mentira!

– Eu não tenho.

– Mentiroso!

– Pára, Rose! Ele é meu irmão mais velho. Você não tem um irmão mais velho pra saber como é.

– Você já brigou com ele tantas vezes em casa, por que aqui você está diferente?

– É que James quis juntar esse grupo pra procurar a voz.

– E daí? Garanto a você que nós fundaríamos um grupo mesmo que ele não tivesse falado naquela hora. E mais: somos nós que estamos levando adiante essa história, porque o Senhor Potter, todo poderoso capitão da Grifinória, está muito ocupado com outras coisas.

– Ela tem razão, Alvo – Jonathan falou – Ele começou empolgado, mas agora isso não é mais importante. E você tem que começar a achar um espaço pra você, porque do jeito que ele é...quero dizer, ele se acha o bam-bam-bam que nem minha irmã e isso é um saco. E desse jeito você vai ficar sempre em segundo plano. Eu sei o que é que eu tô falando.

– Eles têm razão, Alvo. Eu sou seu amigo, mas acho que você e James não têm que fazer tudo junto não, até porque vocês são totalmente diferentes – Peter argumentou.

– Mas ele é meu irmão.

– Só porque vocês não fazem as coisas juntos vocês não deixam de ser irmãos. Eu e minha irmã sempre dizemos que o laço do sangue é um laço muito forte.

– Deixa o James pra lá. Você não tem que ser o irmão do James, você tem que ser o Alvo, entendeu?

– Entendi sim, Rose. É que o James sempre liderou as coisas: as bagunças, as confusões. Sem ele eu fico meio perdido, sabe? Não sei o que fazer.

– Putz, cara! Eu sei exatamente o que você está falando. E isso é ruim mesmo – disse Jonathan enquando repousava sua mão no ombro do amigo.

– E como você superou isso? – Rose quis saber.

– Quem disse que eu superei?

Todos riram.

– A gente vai levando, né? Pra que ficar se preocupando com isso, quando você tem amigos? Antes eu tinha os amigos da Lizzie, mas agora eu tenho os meus amigos. Acho que isso é um passo importante.

Alvo deu um largo sorriso para o companheiro ao lado.

– Oh-oh!

Rose parou de repente e impediu que os outros continuassem.

– Shhh!! Façam silêncio. Venham comigo! – disse num sussurro quase inaudível.

– O que foi? – Peter perguntou bem baixinho.

– Pirraça!

As crianças lentamente se viraram e começaram a voltar por onde vieram quando o poltergeist percebeu a presença deles.

– Oooooooohh!! Calouros!!

Ele deu uma risada malvada e mergulhou sobre as crianças que se abaixaram, assustadas. Todos começaram a correr e a gritar, para fugir do poltergeist que atirava pedacinhos de giz em suas cabeças.

– Mais rápido, mais rápido! – gritava Rose.

– Mais rápido, mais que rápido, rapidinho! Corram, corram, aluninhos, mas nada vai adiantar, porque Pirraça sempre vai te alcançar!

Alvo corria na frente, guiando os amigos para fugir de Pirraça, que fazia algazarra e derrubava armaduras pelo caminho. Se Filch visse isso, com certeza colocaria a culpa em cima dos alunos. Alvo olhou de relance uma pintura que lhe indicou um caminho. Ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com um corredor extenso e mal limpo. Deu alguns passos e entrou por uma porta que estava semi-aberta, fechando-a assim que Rose entrou.

– Aluninhos? Aluninhos fujões, onde vocês estão? Saiam, saiam de onde estiverem. Marco.... Marco... VOCÊS TÊM QUE DIZER PÓLO!!!!

E saiu do corredor atravessando a parede, irritadíssimo com as crianças e xingando muito.

– Ufa, essa foi por pouco! – Peter disse.

– Que fantasma mais louco – Jonathan falou.

– É, ele é bem chatinho mesmo – Rose adimitiu – Que lugar é esse?

– Parece uma sala de armários.

Alguma coisa fez um barulho tão esganiçado que fez até o pêlo do dedo do pé se arrepiar.

– Va-vamos embora daqui. – Peter disse – Não gosto desse lugar.

– Certo – Potter falou.

Eles tentaram abrir a porta, mas ela não se movia.

– _Alorromora! _– Jonathan tentou, mas não conseguiu.

– E agora? Estamos trancados??? – Peter já estava assustado.

– Deve ter um outro jeito de sair daqui – Rose disse – Minha mãe me contava que tinha certas portas em Hogwarts que só abriam se a gente pedisse por favor ou se fizéssemos cócegas nelas no lugar certo.

– Por favor, portinha, deixa a gente sair! – Jonathan pediu e esperou alguns segundos – Não funcionou.

– Então vamos fazer cócegas nela! – Peter falou.

Ele, Rose e Jonathan trataram de apertar, bulinar e arranhar todas as partes da porta e nada conseguiram. Alvo permanecia distante, com um olhar perdido para a última estante de armários, à esquerda.

– Ei, Al, o que você está fazendo aí? Vem ajudar! – disse Rose.

– Tem alguma coisa ali – disse, apontando.

– Deve ser algum bicho, Al. – Peter argumentou.

– Pode ser, mas acho que não é - disse enquanto se dirigia para o armário.

– Sai daí, Alvo! Não seja maluco!! – Jonathan gritou.

– Alvo, não dê mais nenhum passo! – Rose disse enérgica e ele parou. – Você quer colocar a gente em perigo? Estamos todos trancados aqui. Não teremos para onde correr se tiver uma coisa perigosa dentro desse armário!

Alvo virou o rosto lentamente para os amigos e deu um sorriso de quem estava disposto a fazer uma travessura. Ele apontou a varinha para o armário e lançou um feitiço para abri-lo. Em seguida, todos estavam gritando e correndo, inclusive ele próprio, que parecia atordoado. De dentro do armário saíram morcegos-lagartos em fúria por alguém tê-los despertado. Eles voavam sobre as cabeças das crianças, dando linguaradas que atingiam à distância e faziam arder.

– Alguém faz alguma coisa! Ai! – disse Peter.

– Alvo, por que você fez isso?? – Rose gritou.

– Fiz o que? Ai! Isso arde!

– Rose, você não conhece nenhum feitiço??

– Não consigo lembrar com eles...ai!

Jonathan pegou uma vassoura que estava esquecida no canto e tratou de bater em todos os morcegos-lagartos que cercavam Rose.

– Agora pensa!

– _Estupefaça!_

O morcego-lagarto foi lançado longe, pelo feitiço de Rose, onde caiu desmaiado. Os amigos logo começaram a lançar o mesmo feitiço, mas os morcegos logo acordavam.

– Não está funcionando!

– É, eu já notei, Peter! – Rose disse contrariada.

– Não tem nada para imobilizar? – Jonathan perguntou.

– É isso! – Rose disse triunfante – _Immobilus!_

Todos os morcegos-lagartos ficaram flutuando no ar, como se estivessem com gravidade zero, no espaço.

– Minha mãe usou esse feitiço contra Diabretes da Cornuália, uma vez.

– Você é um gênio, Rose.

– Não tente mudar de assunto, Alvo Severo. Por que você abriu o armário? A gente disse pra não abrir!

– Mas eu não fiz nada!

– Como não, Alvo? A gente viu! – Jonathan tinha cara de poucos amigos.

– Mas...mas...eu só lembro de entrar na sala e depois esses bichos já estavam em cima de mim.

– Fala sério, Alvo! – Jonathan ironizou.

– Não, não. Espera! Ele tava com uma cara estranha mesmo. Eu vi isso em filmes trouxas e é quando alguém fica no seu corpo no seu lugar – Peter falou em suspense.

– Ou controla você por uma Maldição Imperdoável – Rose completou.

– Vocês estão dizendo que tinha uma outra coisa me vestindo como roupa ou me controlando? Mas eu não senti nada!

– Só pode ter sido Pirraça! – Jonathan falou irritado – Deve ser ele que está segurando a porta e não deixando a gente sair! Pirraça, abre essa porta! Pirraça!!!

Alvo estava bem confuso tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Como nem ele e nem seus amigos podiam não perceber que ele estava sendo controlado? Deparou-se com o mesmo armário que ele, ou outro alguém usando ele, abrira.

– Ei, gente! Vem dar uma olhada nisso!

Em pouco tempo todos estavam ao redor do armário.

– Tem um fundo falso! – continuou – Acho que consigo empurrar ou puxar isso.

Ele fez um pouco de esforço até conseguir retirar o fundo falso do armário e jogá-lo para fora.

– Ótimo! – disse Rose – Uma parede de pedras! Vamos tentar sair daqui, gente!

– Espere aí...

– O quê?

Rose retornou para os colegas a tempo de ver Alvo empurrar todas as pedras até que a última da direita afundou.

– Legal! – Jonathan exclamou.

Como se tivesse acionado uma alavanca, o armário central de moveu cerca de 30 cm e, atrás dele, estava uma outra parede de pedras. Entre elas, uma parecia não pertencer ao lugar. Era oval e parecia estar apenas encaixada, sem nenhum rejuntamento. Alvo esticou o braço e tirou com facilidade a pedra que cabia na palma de sua mão. No mesmo instante, a estante voltou para o seu lugar e a porta se abriu, assustando-os.

– Ok...agora eu fiquei assustado! – disse Jonathan, com os olhos arregalados.

– Que tipo de pedra é essa?

– Não sei, Peter. Mas não é uma pedra qualquer. Foi bem polida dos lados, está vendo?

– Acho que você quebrou ela quando puxou, Alvo. Aqui atrás está faltando uns pedaços, olha!

Alertado por Rose, ele virou a pedra e pôde perceber que pedaços realmente haviam ficado grudados na parede.

– Deve ter sido por causa do tempo que ela ficou aí, escondida.

– Isso tudo é muito estranho – Rose disse e continuou com seu raciocínio, caminhando pela sala – Primeiro a gente entra nessa sala sem querer, depois ela tranca a gente aqui, aí o Al é tipo...possuído, aí ele acha o fundo falso que leva a gente até a pedra e, do nada, a porta simplesmente destranca. Isso é tudo muito estranho.

– Deve ser coisa de Hogwarts! – Jonathan disse despreocupado – Acho que a escola queria que a gente encontrasse isso. É a única explicação, gente.

– Será que ela quer que a gente entregue para a Diretora McGonagall? – Alvo perguntou.

– Se ela quisesse mesmo, tinha trazido a diretora aqui, não acha? Vamos guardar ela por enquanto, até a gente descobrir pra que ela serve. Fique com ela, Al. Você encontrou. Eu acho que a gente tem que pesquisar um pouco sobre as utilidades das pedras na biblioteca.

Os amigos reviraram os olhos. Pesquisar na biblioteca em pleno fim de semana, quando tinham tempo para as atividades livres era realmente pedir pra morrer. Contudo, eles não ousaram enfrentar o olhar bravo de Rose diante da falta de interesse deles pela intelectualidade. Pelo menos, eles conseguiram estabelecer um tempo máximo para a pesquisa.

Embora Alvo tentasse se concentrar no que lia, sua mente vagava de volta à sala misteriosa, onde ele deixou de ser ele mesmo por alguns instantes. Ele estava tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa que poderia ter sentido naquele momento. Uma pista, quem sabe, de quem havia feito isso com ele, mas sua mente não tinha nenhuma informação a ceder. Seria um fantasma? Um bruxo escondido ali? Alguma maldição ou algum feitiço que estava preso naquela sala? Ou algo mais?


	12. SENSAÇÕES ESQUISITAS

**12**

**SENSAÇÕES ESQUISITAS**

A lua estava cheia e o clima tão frio que Alvo conseguia ver a fumaça saindo de seu nariz enquanto respirava. Pôde sentir algo passando pelas suas pernas e percebeu que estava imerso em uma água lodosa até os joelhos. Procurou sair dali o quanto antes. Não fazia idéia de onde estava e olhou ao redor procurando alguém. O lugar parecia um pântano, com árvores repletas de galhos e com pouquíssimos ramos de plantas que mais pareciam desmaiar do que brotar delas. Não havia ninguém ali, Alvo estava só. De repente, do meio da neblina que surgira misteriosamente, ele pôde ver um vulto. Um vulto que crescia a cada instante em sua direção. Seu coração pulsava a uma velocidade estonteante e por mais que ele quisesse sair correndo, seus pés pareciam ainda presos pelo lodo. O vulto agora havia tomado a forma de uma mulher. Uma forma bonita de mulher. E essa mulher aos poucos foi adquirindo um rosto. Alvo apertou os olhos para tentar ver melhor: aquela mulher era Ravena Corvinal. Ela parou do outro lado do pântando e gritou para ele. "O quê? Não consigo entender!", Alvo respondeu. Mais uma vez ela lhe gritou. "Eu não entendo!", repetiu, aflito. Do meio do pântano, surgiu um monstro que voou, urrando, para cima de Alvo. O monstro sacou sua varinha e Potter tateou em busca da sua e não a encontrou. Ele viu um clarão violeta e...

− O que você está fazendo?

Alvo foi mais uma vez advertido por Rose, por não estar se concentrando no que deveria. Ele, a prima, Peter e John pegaram livros na biblioteca e, aproveitando-se do grande número de alunos por lá e nas salas comunais, foram estudar próximos à entrada da sala da diretora McGonagall.

− Al, onde é que você está com a cabeça?

− Desculpa, Rose. Eu estou viajando mesmo.

− Nós temos pré-avaliações nesta semana inteira e você fica perdendo o tempo com outras coisas? Não me diga que é com o campeonato clandestino de figurinhas raras que James está fazendo? Sinceramente...um campeonato de figurinhas raras. Quem é louco de aparecer por lá em plena semana de pré-avaliações?

− Quase todo mundo! – Jonathan falou indignado por Rose tê-lo impedido de ir.

− Ora, Jonathan, aquilo é uma perda de tempo. Sem falar que você está se arriscando muito em baixar suas notas.

− Mas Rose...

− A gente já conversou sobre suas notas em Herbologia, não foi?

− Que droga. Até minha irmã vai!

− Isso porque ela é uma irresponsável e como nós não somos...

Jonathan fez um bico maior do que o de um hipogrifo, mas Rose estava irredutível. Nem os apelos de Peter por 1 hora apenas de recesso a fizeram mudar de idéia. Embora as notas de Jonathan em Feitiços estivessem excepcionalmente altas, assim como as de Peter, em Astronomia, as outras não estavam nada boas e Rose não podia permitir que seus amigos recebessem menos do que _Aceitável, _nas pré-avaliações de Hogwarts. Quem ficasse abaixo disso teria que tomar aulas extras de reforço, uma nova ferramenta da escola para garantir a excelência da nova geração, que parecia não querer nada com a vida.

Alvo sequer prestou atenção ao que eles discutiam, pois sua mente voltou a aprofundar-se nas letras do livro, como se mergulhasse por elas e fosse parar em um mundo totalmente silencioso em que pudesse pensar e repensar naquilo que aconteceu. Já fazia 3 dias que ele não dormia direito, tinha sonhos esquisitos e, mesmo com os abafadores enfeitiçados por Rose para não ouvir o ronco do Frei Gorducho, não conseguia voltar a dormir. Alvo estava certo de que esses sonhos estranhos estavam ligados com o que aconteceu. Quando dormia, as coisas que sonhava beiravam o absurdo, como no pesadelo em que Malfoy e ele eram grandes amigos e matavam alguém. Sem falar no qual ele caía num abismo sem fim, perseguido por gárgulas de pedra voadoras. E no mais recente, com Ravena Corvinal gritando algo incompreensível e o mosntro do pântano. Rose percebeu que os olhos de Alvo quase não mexiam e presumiu que ele não estava lendo nada.

− Alvo!

Ele olhou para a prima, assustado.

− Desse jeito, você não vai conseguir fazer nenhum pré-teste!

− Você tem razão, Rose. Desculpe. É que...

− Ele não tem dormido direito, sabe? – Peter interveio – Já acordei duas vezes de noite e ele estava em frente ao quadro do quarto, vendo a neve cair, super distraído.

− Alvo, porque você não fala com Madame Pomfrey? Tenho certeza que ela pode te ajudar com essa insônia! – Jonathan sugeriu.

− A não ser que você ainda esteja pensando _naquilo_ – Rose acertou em cheio – Al, você tem que entender que a gente não vai encontrar resposta pra tudo, em Hogwarts. A escola é um mistério desde que fundaram.

− Mas aconteceu comigo!

− Como poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de nós. Se isso está te assustando tanto, por que não fala com alguém? Com a diretora ou com seu pai?

− E dizer o que? Pai, eu acho que fui possuído? Eles iriam me internar no St Mungus! Além disso...

Ele hesitou. Sua cabeça estava a mil, mas Alvo não sabia se deveria ou não compartilhar com os amigos as possibilidades que sua mente criativa estava lhe oferecendo para encontrar uma explicação plausível sobre tudo isso. Ele suava frio e suas mãos estavam encharcadas de suor. Rose olhava para ele, tentando compreender o que estava consumindo os pensamentos do primo. Queria ajudar de alguma forma, mas Alvo tinha que falar o que estava acontecendo.

− Além disso o que? Fala! – pediu John – Nós somos seus amigos. Se você não confia na gente pra te ajudar, a quem você vai pedir ajuda? Aos sonserinos?

Todos esboçaram um sorriso teimoso, mas Alvo continuava com um gosto amargo na boca.

− O que é Alvo? O que tem a mais que você não está contando pra gente? – perguntou Rose.

− Não é nada.

− Claro que não "não é nada". O que é que você anda pensando? Que isso pode acontecer de novo? – Peter perguntou.

− É que...é que...- hesitou por um instante e desatou a falar - E se foi um feitiço e esse feitiço tiver algum efeito colateral, como esses pesadelos que ando tendo? E se foi uma pessoa que ainda tenha controle sobre mim? E se foi a voz? Como vocês vão saber que eu sou eu? E se essa...essa coisa voltar e eu machucar vocês? Dessa vez foram inofensivos morcegos-lagartos, mas e da próxima? Se for algo mortal? E se vocês tiverem que me matar...

Alvo finalmente expôs tudo o que o estava consumindo nesses dias e as lágrimas saltavam descontroladas de seus olhos. Suas mãos tremiam e sua expressão oscilava entre desespero e angústia. Ele estava enlouquecendo e há tempos queria falar, mas tinha medo da reação dos amigos.

− Pára, Alvo! Tá maluco? Ninguém aqui vai te matar!

− Que história é essa de matar, Sr Dumbledore? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, Srta Wesleay? E por que o Sr Potter está chorando?

Todos levaram um baita susto quando a figura de McGonagall apareceu de surpresa onde eles estavam sentados.

− Ainda estou esperando uma resposta de vocês – falou firmemente.

− Então... – Jonathan começou, mas Rose tomou a dianteira.

− O Alvo está chorando porque ele está tão preocupado e estressado com essas novas pré-avaliações que está tendo crises.

− Ele nem tem dormido direito, diretora – Peter interveio em apoio.

− E ele achou que a gente ia matar ele porque ele não fez a pesquisa que precisamos pra estudar Herbologia, já que nossas notas estão péssimas. Ele realmente está surtando – Jonathan comentou.

− E a biblioteca está cheia de gente, assim como as salas comunais, diretora McGonagall. Então, nós achamos este lugar onde quase ninguém passa e resolvemos estudar aqui para poder concentrar melhor e, assim, nos prepararmos para as pré-avaliações desta semana. Tem algum problema se ficarmos por aqui, diretora? Por favor?

Os olhos de Rose pareciam olhos carentes de um gatinho, ao mesmo tempo que emanavam uma certa determinação já conhecida e a diretora achou-os charmosos demais para dizer não.

− Podem estudar aqui, Srta Weasley, contanto que se contenham nas discussões fervorosas como a de agora. E o Sr, Potter, precisa descansar a mente. Recomendo que vá até Papoula Pomfrey e conte a ela o que o está afligindo, meu rapaz. Se você continuar assim, não terá condições de ter uma atuação satisfatória nas pré-avaliações.

− Sim, diretora McGonagall.

Ela se retirou e eles puderam ouvir o barulho da gárgula se movendo para dar lugar à escadaria que levava à sala de Minerva. Os quatro trocaram um sorriso triunfante.

− Pronto! Uma parte do plano já foi.

− A gente vai fazer isso agora? Durante os testes?

− Claro que não, Jonathan. As pré-avaliações são prioridade absoluta! Mas temos que garantir que ela não suspeite que estamos tentando invadir a sala dela, né? Aí, depois, é só dizer que nós gostamos de estudar aqui, deu certo e pedimos para continuar.

− Hum...nossa, você realmente pensa em tudo! – Jonathan falou, admirado.

− E você, Alvo, pára de pensar essas coisas. Provavelmente foi algum feitiço maroto que ficou preso naquela sala e pegou em você, já que foi o primeiro a abrir a porta.

− Mas isso não explica a gente ter achado aquela pedra estranha – comentou John.

Rose o olhou atravessado. Ela havia tentado encerrar a discussão e Jonathan havia estragado tudo. Lógico que um simples feitiço não explicava o fato de eles terem encontrado aquela pedra misteriosa.

− Você precisa mesmo descansar, Alvo – Rose falou, afável.

− Quer que eu vá com você até a Ala Hospitalar?

− Não, Peter. Tudo bem. Eu vou sozinho. Vou ver se consigo dormir um pouco e não quero atrapalhar seu estudo.

− Eu posso ir com você, sem problemas – disse John - Não acho bom você ir sozinho nesse estado.

Mas antes que Alvo dissesse alguma coisa, Rose pôde perceber um certo brilho nos olhos de Jonathan.

− Nem pensar, Jonathan. Você não vai sair daqui pra participar de uma jogatina clandestina! – falou, enérgica.

Jonathan voltou a ficar com seu bico de hipogrifo. Alvo sorriu e se despediu dos colegas. Foi caminhando vagarosamente pelos corredores da escola em direção ao terceiro andar, onde a Ala estava desta vez. Pelo caminho, permitiu-se afundar em novos devaneios, que o deixavam completamente distraído. Alvo andava com os olhos fixados no chão, brincando com as linhas das pedras que formavam o piso do castelo. Quando se sentiu tonto, voltou a olhar para frente e, de repente, foi como se as linhas das pedras da parede em frente ascendessem como raio e, como um raio, apagassem. Alvo esfregou os olhos e tornou a olhar para a parede, que estava normal. Potter pôde apenas distinguir alguns rabiscos que nem chegavam a completar uma palavra, como se a tinta da pena estivesse acabando. Eram cinco letras, mas ele não conseguiu entender muito bem. Seria Hogwarts dando uma nova pista? Ou a sua mente brincando com ele? Depois de refletir um pouco sobre as besteiras que pensava, concluiu que, definitivamente, estava tendo alucinações porque não dormia direito há dias. Assim que chegou na Ala Hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey já sabia o que fazer.

− Só um segundo, Potter! Não sei quantos alunos já receitei poção do sono para conseguir dormir desde o início desta semana. Essa geração de vocês...deixando para estudar tudo nas vésperas. Não dormem e é nisso que dá!

Enquanto ouvia o sermão de Madame Pomfrey, Alvo permanecia de cabeça baixa. Tudo bem que ele também havia deixado para estudar na última hora, mas não era esse o real motivo de estar ali. Contudo, preferiu não comentar com a bruxa sobre sua possível possessão e sua recente alucinação. Essas coisas não eram bem-vistas aos olhos dos bruxos. Agradeceu pelo pequeno frasco verde, do tamanho do seu polegar e saiu da Ala. No caminho para sua Casa, Alvo teve a impressão de que alguém o seguia e, volta e meia, olhava para trás.

− Quem está aí? – perguntou, sem nenhuma resposta.

Com medo, Alvo correu para chegar até a entrada da Lufa-Lufa. No caminho, esbarrou em alguém.

− Oh, me desculpe! Eu...

O rosto de Alvo empalicedecu ao notar uma longa cabeleira ruiva, cuidadosamente trançada e amarrada. Tinha acabado de esbarrar justamente no professor mais carrasco de Hogwarts: Prof Pratevil. Os olhos, aqueles olhos frios e sem vida eram realmente aterrorizantes e só perdiam para o horror apocalíptico que seria a prova dele.

− Correndo pelo corredor, Sr Potter? Fico me perguntando por quê?

− É que...é que eu...estou atrasado.

− Atrasado? Não há nenhuma aula agora.

− É mas...é para estudar. Lá na sala comunal. Então...hum...com licença.

Ele segurou o garoto pelo braço.

− Está tudo bem, Sr Potter? Parece que não tem dormido bem.

− São as provas! – respondeu prontamente.

− Espero que tenha se preparado para a minha.

Alvo engoliu seco e não pôde deixar de expressar todo o seu pânico.

− Você sabe que eu não faço distinção entre meus alunos e os filhos de celebridades.

– Sim senhor. Com licença, professor.

Deu a volta pelo professor e seguiu com passos apressados, sentindo o olhar desconfiado e a respiração pesada de Pratevil bem na sua nuca. Assim que chegou na entrada de sua Casa se sentiu aliviado. Ao passar pelo quadro, Alvo tomou um susto ao presenciar uma cena atípica na Sala Comunal. Ele pôde perceber o quanto as pré-avaliações mexiam com os alunos: alguns rostos pareciam extremamente concentrados na leitura, outros tinham expressões confusas e outros desesperadas, que combinavam com uma grande bagunça nos cabelos. Ele não conseguiu deixar de esboçar um sorriso por isso. Lucy e Lena surgiram pelo jardim das maçãs pouco depois e vieram ao encontro dele.

− Olhe, Alvo! Consegui a figurinha de minha mãe!

− Você foi para o campeonato clandestino de figurinhas raras?

Alvo pegou a figurinha e pôde ler no verso: "Luna Lovegood, membro da Armada de Dumbledore e da elite que derrotou Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Conhecida por sua intimidade com a natureza, por suas frases enigmáticas e por catalogar uma praga até então desconhecida para o mundo bruxo: o _narguilé_". Alvo deu um sorriso amarelo e devolveu a figurinha à amiga.

− Claro que sim. Senti uma boa vibração, como se algo positivo fosse acontecer se eu aparecesse por lá, sabe? E é o James que está fazendo, então...

− Você não vai, Alvo? James estava apostando que você não ia – Lena comentou.

− Ele estava é? Pois eu só vim pegar algumas figurinhas raras para participar!

− Você está com a cara de quem precisa dormir, Alvo – disse Lucy.

− Só um joguinho não vai fazer mal, não é? – disse Lena – Vamos, eu acompanho você.

− Eu vou junto! Ainda estou com excelentes vibrações.

O campeonato estava acontecendo no corredor do 3º andar, numa ala pouco limpa e aparentemente abandonada do lado esquerdo. James havia pensado em cada detalhe desde que decidiu fazer um campeonato de figurinhas raras e nada melhor do que agendá-lo justamente na semana das pré-avaliações, pois, aí sim, ele teria garantia de que só os apaixonados pela coleção apareceriam. Ele tinha até posto um feitiço ilusório para que Filch não percebesse a movimentação na sexta sala à direita do corredor, onde a jogatina e a barganha rolavam soltas. Além disso, havia passado o dia anterior caçando ratos e aranhas e os enfeitiçando para que deixassem um rastro que Madame Norra pudesse seguir. Bastava que os alunos tivessem muito cuidado e eles eram advertidos pelos agentes de Potter espalhados, casualmente, pelos caminhos que davam acesso ao corredor.

Quando Alvo entrou na sala, pôde perceber que ela estava incrivelmente cheia para a véspera das primeiras pré-avaliações. Grifinórios, lufos, corvinais e sonserinos dividiam a sala e alternavam grupos de disputa nas mesas. Uma estava particularmente cheia, com torcida e gritos. Malfoy acabara de derrotar mais um grifinório, desta vez, do terceiro ano.

− Quem será minha próxima vítima? – perguntou confiante – Alguém aqui se habilita a perder? – e soltou uma risada maquiavélica.

− Ele está terrível hoje – Lena disse – Está ganhando várias mãos seguidas. James acha que ele está roubando de alguma forma, por isso Oliver está de olho na mesa dele. Até agora não conseguiram pegá-lo.

− Por que ele não joga com Malfoy?

− Tá doido? Hoje é o dia dele, não há o que se discutir.

Eles viram um corvinal do 5º ano sentar na mesa do sonserino e iniciar uma nova partida. Alvo se aproximou para olhar a técnica de Malfoy.

− A aposta. – disse Deymon friamente.

− Tenho algo que lhe interessa: Salazar Sonserina!

Muitos alunos ao redor exclamaram. A figurinha dos fundadores era a mais rara de se conseguir. Deymon não parecia se abalar pela aposta.

− Muito bem. Harry Potter!

A agitação foi ainda maior na mesa. Harry Potter era uma das mais raras figurinhas e todos matavam e morriam para tê-la! James se aproximou da mesa para observar melhor.

− Pensei que não vinha, Alvo.

− Pensou, é?

− Conseguiu fugir do grupo de estudo de Rose?

− Dei um jeito.

− Harry Potter, hein? Aposto que o pai comprou pra ele essa figurinha.

− Ele parece ser um bom jogador, James. Lena disse que ele ganhou várias mãos seguidas.

− Ele está roubando. É só uma questão de tempo para que eu descubra como.

O juiz da mesa era Nicolau e nem era preciso dizer que ele suava como um porco pela grandiosidade das apostas na mesa. Não era todo dia que se podia observar um jogo dessa magnitude. Os dois pegavam 5 figurinhas e mantinham em suas mãos. O novo jogo funcionava à base de memória, boa dedução e sorte. Era preciso saber o máximo sobre a história dos bruxos que estavam estampados nas figurinhas para ganhar a partida. Funcionava assim: primeiro, os jogadores faziam as apostas com suas cartas raras. Depois, escolhiam as 5 cartas que ficariam em suas mãos e as mostravam para o juiz, para evitar roubo no jogo. Em seguida, lançavam pistas sobre suas próprias cartas para que o adversário pudesse adivinhar. Aquele que conseguisse acertar as 5 cartas primeiro, vencia. O grande truque era dar dicas gerais, que poderiam ser encontradas em qualquer figurinha. O corvinal começava.

− Bruxa louca.

− Alice Longbottom.

− Não – disse o corvinal, sem graça.

O rosto de Nicolau inchou e se avermelhou, ao mesmo tempo que ele lançou um olhar fulminante para Malfoy, que olhou sério para ele.

− É um jogo, Longbottom. Você tem que conviver com isso. Dançarino.

− Pietro Lacarmare.

− Não.

− Bruxa louca e internada no St Mungus.

− Não é Alice Longbottom? – provocou um pouco mais – Deixe-me pensar... hum... Madame Katarina Hughley!

− Droga! – exclamou o corvinal enquanto descartava sua carta.

Como Malfoy havia acertado, tinha direito a uma outra pista.

− Ainda vivo.

− Kingsley Shacklebolt.

− Não.

− Dançarino e sedutor.

− Alfie, o terrível!

− Não – sorriu maliciosamente.

O corvinal olhava para o juiz, mas ele fez sinal de que o jogo estava limpo. Alvo observou que Malfoy sabia escolher muito bem as palavras. Os sonserinos atrás dele sorriam animados.

− Ainda vivo e aposentado.

− Filio Flitwick.

− Merda!! – e descartou furiosamente outra carta. Malfoy estava calmo, apesar da euforia de sua torcida. – Traidor.

Malfoy sentiu um nó lhe apertar a garganta. Se fosse alguém da Sonserina, ele poderia até imaginar que seria a figurinha do seu pai ou do seu avô, mas só podia ser um plano ardiloso para confundi-lo e fazê-lo se humilhar na frente dos outros. Não poderia ser nenhum deles.

− Bartolomeu Crouch Junior.

− Não – e sorriu.

− Dançarino, sedutor e ex-farsante.

− Gilderoy Lockhart!

Malfoy descartou calmamente sua carta, enquanto o grupo que apoiava o quinto anista fazia a festa. O rapaz estava mexendo com quem não devia e Deymon iria deixar isso muito claro.

− Traidor e da sonserina – disse e lançou-lhe um olhar provocador.

− Severo Snape – disse, seco e viu o adversário descartar sua carta.

− Morto.

− Alastor Moody – o corvinal abaixou a carta, abobalhado.

Só lhe restava uma carta.

− Morta.

Malfoy baixou o olhar e repassou mentalmente as bruxas mortas estampadas nas cartas. Acertar Alastor Moody de primeira havia sido de muita sorte e ele tinha que acertar agora para que o adversário entendesse com quem estava lidando. Ficou mais alguns segundos pensando e levantou sua cabeça vagarosamente, olhando diretamente para o corvinal. Quando ele abriu a boca, seu rival não pôde acreditar.

− Ninfadora Tonks.

− Não é possível! Você roubou! Você viu minhas cartas! Você lançou algum feitiço aqui. James, isso está errado! – reclamou.

− Eu concordo com você de que algo cheira muito mal, mas ainda não tenho como comprovar – e lançou um olhar inquisidor para o sonserino.

Malfoy se aproximou do corvinal que era quase o dobro do se tamanho e tomou a carta de Salazar Sonserina de suas mãos.

− Não subestime um adversário pelo que ele parece. E pelo que vejo, o Potter aqui não acredita que alguém possa ter um talento que ele não tenha.

Alguns sonserinos sorriram desdenhosos.

− Eu enfrento você agora, Malfoy! – disse, enérgico.

− Eu dispenso – disse friamente e com um ar esnobe – Para mim, os ganhos de hoje são suficientes. Quem sabe em um próximo torneio?

O sonserino deu as costas para Potter que inchou como um polvo-bolha.

− Isso é covardia, Malfoy? Não tem coragem?

Ele se virou calmamente para o grifinório.

− Não é uma questão de coragem, Potter. É uma questão de estratégia. Que artifícios baixos você vai usar para que eu jogue com você? Que desespero, hein! – sorriu e se juntou a Khai e Lizzie.

James fez menção de pegar sua varinha, mas foi impedido por Lena Jordan.

− Deixa ele, James. É um idiota.

− Ele não pode falar assim _comigo_ no _meu_ torneio. Eu nem deveria ter deixado os sonserinos entrarem. Ele estará na minha lista de restrições da próxima vez.

− Se você fizer isso, aí o covarde será você – alertou Alvo.

− Seu irmão está certo – foi a vez de Oliver falar.

− Mas não foi justo o que ele fez com Nick!

− Não foi mesmo. Ele provocou – disse Oliver – Mas a avó dele está nas cartas, não está? Assim como o pai dele, o seu e o do próprio Malfoy. Infelizmente é um jogo.

− Ei, Potter! – Détrio se aproximou de Alvo – Estamos fazendo uma melhor de três. Quer fazer parte do nosso grupo?

− Claro!

Alvo foi levado por Détrio para a última mesa da sala, onde Tiago, da Corvinal, esperava.

− Seremos nós três contra Timmy, Gus e Bruce.

O jogo foi bem emocionante e demorado. O grupo de Alvo ganhou por 2x1 de virada e levaram as figurinhas de Ronald Weasley, Severo Snape e Beatrix Fairetaile.

− Olha o horário! Eu tenho que ir, gente.

− Poxa, Alvo. Fica aí pra mais uma partida!

− Pra mim não dá, Détrio. Eu tinha que estar dormindo esse tempo todo. Até consegui uma poção do sono da Madame Pomfrey.

− Por que? Não está conseguindo dormir?

− Não. Ando tenho pesadelos.

− Eu também! – disse Détrio – Sonho que a diretora McGonagall vai até minha casa no Natal e diz que minhas notas estão num nível que nem tem qualificação de tão negativo. Ela me expulsa da escola. E esse sonho tem se repetido muito.

− Pelo menos você sonha com a diretora McGonagall! Eu sonho que não consigo transfigurar a minhoca-de-duas-cabeças-e-três-rabos em uma pena e o professor Pratevil me joga para ser comido pelas lesmas de Hagrid a pontapés! – contou Tiago.

− Nojento! – Alvo exclamou.

− E não é o pior! Aí aparece Ravena Corvinal me dizendo que eu nunca deveria ter entrado na casa dela, e depois a Dama Cinzenta e depois o diretor da minha Casa, o Prof Mikael Marstrovich... aí eu acordo porque já é ruim demais!

Os outros riram.

− E você, Potter? Com o que sonha?

− Sonho que o Prof Pratevil me transfigura numa vassoura por eu ser tão burro e meu pai é obrigado a me usar para trabalhar – mentiu.

Todos riram muito.

− Qual carta você quer? – perguntou Tiago – Você foi o cara da virada, então, pode escolher primeiro.

− A de Beatrix Fairetaile. Eu ainda não tenho essa.

− Eu fico com a de Severo Snape.

− Ainda bem! – disse Détrio – Porque eu queria muito a de Ronald Weasley.

− Tchau! A gente se vê nas aulas – disse Alvo enquanto ia até James se despedir.

− Pronto pra outra, Tiago?

− Não. Eu tenho que dar uma última lida em História. Até mais!

Détrio deu de ombros e foi procurar alguém para formar uma dupla.

− Isso aqui pra mim já deu. E aí? Vamos?

− Deixa só o Khai terminar de jogar. Posso ver? – Lizzie se referia à carta que Malfoy ganhou.

− "Salazar Sonserina: um dos fundadores de Hogwarts e criador da Casa Sonserina. Brigou com os outros fundadores por discordar da aceitação de alunos que não fossem puro-sangue na escola. Criou o mito da Câmara Secreta que foi encontrada por Harry Potter, cuja localização continua um segredo."

− Nessa Câmara Secreta tinha um basilisco que Salazar Sonserina deixou para matar os sangue-ruins, mas Potter o matou – Malfoy complementou – A pele dele está em eterna exposição no Museu da Guerra.

− Onde fica esse Museu da Guerra? – Lizzie perguntou.

− Dentro do Ministério. Os alunos de Hogwarts visitam o lugar quando chegam ao 4º ano.

− Tenho que esperar tudo isso para ver o que tem lá?

− A não ser que alguém te leve.

− Você já foi? – perguntou.

− Sim. Uma babaquice, se quer saber minha opinião. Homenagem aos mortos, aos heróis de guerra, às aventuras de Harry Potter e blá, blá, blá. Pura repetição de baba-ovo.

− E nada sobre Voldemort?

Lizzie parecia não ter noção do que esse nome significava. A simplicidade com que ela encarava Voldemort chegava a irritar Malfoy.

− Só sobre como ele e seus Comensais da Morte foram derrotados por Harry Potter.

− Parece que isso é regra no mundo dos bruxos e dos trouxas: os vencedores sempre contam a história pelo ângulo deles. Não existe neutralidade.

− Oi!

Malfoy olhou surpreso para o corvinal que se aproximou deles, enquanto Lizzie deu um longo e pesado suspiro.

− O que é, Tiago?

− Sei que você não tem figurinhas de Hogwarts, então queria te dar essa.

− Olha, se for de Dumbledore...

− Não, não é. Eu não te daria se fosse dele. Sei que não gosta.

Ela olhou para a figurinha de Severo Snape, que estava vazia.

− É muito raro ele aparecer aí, mas tenho certeza que ele vai aparecer pra você. É meu presente de natal.

− Hum...tá. Obrigada.

− Tchau e até mais Malfoy.

Deymon deu para ele um breve e imperceptível aceno de cabeça.

− O que é que tá acontecendo?

− Ele sempre fala comigo, por mais que eu seja rude. Eu já desisti dele. Quando eu estava na biblioteca pesquisando sobre a pedra, ele sentou pra estudar comigo. Eu já desisti de mandar ele embora.

− Eu acho que ele gosta de você.

− Eu acho que ele gosta do fato de eu não gostar dele.

− Mas você não gosta de ninguém.

− Verdade.

− Oi gente. Ganhei Alastor Moody!

− Elizabeth ganhou Severo Snape e nem precisou jogar.

− Como?

− O admirador dela deu pra ela.

Khai parecia ter se engasgado com caroço de abóbora de pálido que ficou.

− Deymon, pára de encher o saco. Eu não ia recusar uma carta boa dessas, né? Você tinha dito mais cedo que ela era uma boa carta. Uma carta de blefe.

− Verdade.

− Bom, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu realmente preciso treinar para feitiço e transfiguração. Com essa varinha eu tô perdida!

Os sonserinos riram.

− Se quiser eu tomo a poção polissuco e faço o teste por você – disse Khai e os dois sonserinos riram.

− Falando em poção, como anda a nossa? - disse Malfoy.

− Está tudo do jeitinho certo. Eu já consegui as amostras dos monitores. Em alguns dias vamos poder tomar. Isso é, se Khai tomar conta dela direito.

− Eu sei o que fazer. Você já me deu as instruções.

− Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é a _minha_ poção, então, se alguma coisa der errado com ela, você vai se arrepender.

− Eu sei, eu sei!

− E _aquela_ outra coisa?

− Eu já fiz a minha parte, só que ele precisa tomar, né?

− Eu já sei como – disse Malfoy, sorrindo – Vamos embora. Não quero chamar atenção.

Eles saíram da sala e correram para não serem pegos por Filch e Madame Norra. Na Câmara das Passagens encontraram Alvo levando um sermão de Rose Weasley.

− E eu lá, toda preocupada com você porque não estava conseguindo dormir à noite!

− Mas Rose, o James...

− Não importa o James! Você tem é que estudar pra melhorar as notas e não precisar das aulas extras!

− Pára, Rose! Você não é a minha mãe!

Os sonserinos riram e caminharam em direção a sua sala comunal.

− Ótimo!

Rose virou as costas e caminhou com passos pesados em direção ao sétimo andar para estudar sozinha. Ela estava profundamente magoada com o primo, porque só queria ajudá-lo. Rose sentia um misto de emoções, com muita raiva por Alvo tê-la feito passar vergonha na frente dos sonserinos e tratá-la daquele jeito, ao mesmo tempo que algo lhe doía por dentro. Ela não estava chorando, mas era como se uma nuvem tivesse passado pela sua face e deixado algumas gotas de chuva pousar em seus olhos.

Alvo se sentiu arrependido por falar com a prima daquele jeito, mas ela já estava exagerando. Ele caminhou até seu quarto, mostrou as figurinhas para um Peter revoltado, contou o que houve com Rose e tomou a poção para dormir. Peter enfeitiçou um galho de árvore para que ele crescesse a cada hora e cutucasse Alvo bem cedo, afinal, ele tinha que repassar algumas coisas antes das pré-avaliações.


	13. EM CASA PARA O NATAL

**13**

**EM CASA PARA O NATAL**

Os quatro dias de pré-avaliações passaram muito rápido. História da Magia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços, Transfigurações, Herbologia, Astronomia e para os mais velhos ainda tinha Adivinhação, Runas Antigas, Aritmancia, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Estudo dos Trouxas e Magia da Arte. As pré-avaliações eram bem mais fáceis do que as provas finais de Hogwarts, afinal, elas serviam para sinalizar aqueles alunos cujos professores precisavam dar uma "atenção especial". Sem falar que as notas eram enviadas por coruja para os responsáveis pelos alunos, para que eles também dessem sua cota de puxões de orelha. Tudo para salvar essa nova geração que só pensava em se divertir com as novidades e dava pouca importância aos costumes antigos. Minerva McGonagall estava certa de que o estudo do Ministério sobre a liberação da Wizardnet na escola viraria um pesadelo logo logo.

A neve já cobria toda a extensão das terras de Hogwarts e o nascer do sol já trazia um laranja-avermelhado que parecia derramar magia sobre o lugar. O Natal se aproximava e era tempo de retornar, por alguns dias, para o aconchego de suas famílias. As provas tinham frustrado com muitos desejos de presentes de natal dos alunos, especialmente as de Transfiguração e Feitiços. Com as notas chegando por correio antes das festas, estava claro que Papai Noel deixaria um saco de carvão em algumas casas. Ainda assim, o clima era de alegria dentro do castelo, já que, por alguns dias, eles poderiam esquecer essa rotina louca de aulas e trabalhos. Um coro de fantasmas ensaiava as canções de natal que iriam apresentar no Grande Salão e a Srta Trelawney enfeitava a árvore de natal com bolas enfeitiçadas com figuras de bruxos, guirlandas dançantes e estrelas brilhantes. Alguns alunos mais entusiasmados a ajudavam com o _wingardium leviosa._

O dia anterior havia sido de muita euforia, pois a maioria dos alunos estava nos dormitórios fazendo suas malas. Eles trocavam endereços com os amigos e marcavam encontros durante o recesso. Alguns prometiam enviar presentes, enquanto outros juravam escrever todos os dias para os seus amores. Os primeiro-anistas estavam loucos para voltar para casa e contar tudo o que aprenderam e vivenciaram sobre a magia. Desta vez, poucos alunos ficaríam na escola, mas os festejos seriam tão grandiosos como se todos estivessem lá.

O Expresso Hogwarts já estava na estação de Hogsmeade aguardando o que, dali a poucos minutos, seria uma bela viagem de paisagem branca até a Estação de Londres. O último jogo de quadribol entre a Sonserina e a Corvinal foi uma lavada de 240x50 O time da águia perdeu seu goleiro logo no início com um balaço certeiro de Klaus Larvineck e seu substituto não conseguiu proteger os aros muito bem.

A maioria dos alunos já estava na fila para as carruagens, em busca dos melhores lugares (e reservados) do trem. Malfoy e Elizabeth caminhavam apressados pelo Grande Salão, arrastando seus malões na direção de Khai.

− Oi.

− Oi. – respondeu entristecido para a amiga.

− Pensei que você estava feliz por não ter que voltar para casa no natal – disse.

− Ah, Lizzie, eu estou! Vai ser meu primeiro natal em anos. Só não queria estar sozinho aqui.

− Eu queria ficar para ler mais e aproveitar para vasculhar o castelo. Mas como você já sabe, meus pais rejeitaram completamente minha idéia. Se eles soubessem como enfeitiçar cartas, teriam me enviado um berrador. Bom, quanto a minha poção...

− Lizzie, você já me deu tudo escrito, já me explicou dez mil vezes o que eu tenho que fazer! Malfoy, diz pra ela que ela já esta sendo paranóica.

− Você está sendo paranóica!

− Viu?

Lizzie cruzou os braços, encolheu os lábios e estreitou os olhos. Era óbvio que a sonserina não gostava de ser criticada.

− Por outro lado – continuou o sonserino – Se você fizer algo errado a gente perde mais outros tantos dias para preparar uma outra poção e, nesse meio tempo, o outro grupo pode descobrir coisas antes de nós. Se você acha que agüenta a pressão dela e não vai estragar tudo...

− Eu não vou! Poxa...até parece que vocês não confiam em mim!

− Quando se trata de poções, eu só confio em mim, Khai.

− A gente já tem que ir, se quisermos pegar uma cabine vazia – alertou Malfoy.

− Então...Feliz Natal, Khai.

A garota estendeu a mão para o colega em sinal de bons festejos e adeus. Khai chegou a olhar a mão dela estendida por alguns pouquíssimos segundos, até apertá-la.

− Feliz Natal, Lizzie. Feliz Natal pra você também Malfoy.

− Idem.

Deymon deu as costas antes que Khai conseguisse esboçar qualquer movimento amistoso. Lizzie fez sinal para que ele ignorasse Malfoy, pois ele ainda precisava desenvolver parte de seu cérebro. O sonserino não pôde deixar de sorrir com o comentário da colega. Foi com uma grande angústia que Khai se viu ficando para trás, enquanto aqueles que considerava seus melhores amigos caminhavam lado a lado, conversando, para fora do Salão.

Eles colocaram seus malões juntos com o restante dos primeiro-anistas e se dirigiram para os barcos, já que as carruagens só eram permitidas para alunos veteranos. Tiago Richards e Bruce Briniwick entraram junto com os sonserinos, sob o protesto do corvinal. Bastou um olhar atravessado de Malfoy para que Bruce calasse a boca.

Logo ao lado do grupo estavam Alvo, Peter, Rose e Jonathan, que acenava freneticamente para a irmã. O grupo conversava sobre os presentes de natal e o que de melhor havia acontecido para eles até agora em Hogwarts. Peter estava notavelmente entristecido, afinal, longe de Hogwarts, ele voltaria a gaguejar e ser motivo de gozação dos meninos do seu bairro mais uma vez. A travessia foi bastante tranqüila, embora Alvo, vez por outra, olhasse para o Lago com certo receio. Ele jurou que algo passou bem embaixo deles e Rose revirou os olhos, cansada das histórias de monstro do primo.

Assim que desembarcaram na Estação de Hogsmeade, Jonathan não pôde deixar de conter o sorriso diante do Expresso que o levaria de volta para casa. Ele, assim como sua irmã, nunca havia andado de trem na vida. Ficou parado um tempo, abobalhado com a visão que tinha do vermelho da locomotiva e a fumaça de uma caldeira mágica ansiosa em trabalhar. Ele correu para alcançar sua irmã, que já se adiantava. Deu um breve aceno para Malfoy e puxou Lizzie para mais perto dele. Antes que pudesse falar uma palavra, gritos e correria surgiram do outro lado.

− Lá estão eles! Ali! – alguém gritou.

A cena que se sucedeu deixou muita gente confusa e com medo de que algo ruim estivesse acontecendo. As crianças saíam da frente rapidamente, outras eram atropeladas, algumas meninas gritavam e muitas cabecinhas curiosas surgiram das janelas do trem para observar o grupo de bruxos adultos que se engalfinhavam para ver quem chegava primeiro no lado leste da plataforma. Jonathan e Elizabeth nem tiveram tempo de raciocinar, pois o grupo os alcançou rapidamente.

_Flash_!

− Como vocês se sentem sendo os herdeiros do grande Alvo Dumbledore?

− Uma foto para o Profeta Diário!

_Flash_!

− O que vocês acharam da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria da Inglaterra? É verdade que estão pensando em estudar em outro lugar?

− Srta Dumbledore, é verdade que lida com as Artes das Trevas?

_Flash_!

− Uma declaração para o Profeta!

− Aqui, por favor, sorriam para o Almanaque de Celebridades da Magia!

_Flash_!

As luzes dos flashes constantes deixavam os dois irmãos atordoados, sem saber para onde olhar e não conseguiam ver alguma coisa que não fosse um ponto luminoso bem na frente deles. As perguntas vinham uma atrás da outra e eles não sabiam o que fazer ou dizer. Na verdade, eles nem conseguiam entender direito, pois todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, ávidos em conseguir a primeira declaração dos jovens herdeiros de Dumbledore. As duas crianças deram as mãos e foram espremidas pelos adultos ao redor, em completo estado de pânico. Eles nunca haviam passado por isso antes.

_Flash_!

Por cima do mar de repórteres, uma figura pequenina parecia se aproximar rapidamente.

_Flash_!

A pequena figura agora já se destacava por atrás dos jornalistas e fotógrafos.

_Flash_!

Já era possível identificar que se tratava de Hagrid, vindo ao socorro dos jovens Dumbledore.

_Flash_!

− Muito bem, já chega! – disse com sua voz grossa – Deixem as crianças, elas precisam pegar o trem.

E foi se metendo entre os repórteres, dando espaço para as crianças respirarem atrás dele.

− Você não pode fazer isso! E a liberdade de imprensa?

− E a liberdade de ir e vir? – a voz de Potter soou imponente.

Um grande burburinho se formou entre os repórteres.

− Harry Potter! Em Hogwarts novamente! Então é verdade!

− Sim – disse, calmamente.

− Estão dizendo que voltou para lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sua especialidade. – disse um repórter.

− Bom, não posso dizer que se trata de uma especialidade minha, mas estou lecionando sim, à pedido da Diretora McGonagall.

– E como fica o trabalho dos aurores, no Ministério?

– O Ministério possui uma excelente equipe de aurores que trabalha com eficiência, estando eu lá ou não – falou, bastante seguro de si.

− Diga-nos, Harry, é verdade que a jovem Dumbledore tem alguma tendência às Artes das Trevas?

− Nunca ouvi tamanho absurdo! Ela é uma jovem estudante como qualquer outra em sua idade.

− Mas ela é da Sonserina.

− E o fato de ser da Sonserina significa estar ligado às Artes das Trevas? Por favor, não julguem as crianças desta casa como se fossem seguidores de Voldemort.

Mais uma vez um burburinho se formou. Enquanto Harry distraía os jornalistas e fofoqueiros de plantão, Hagrid indicou um caminho seguro para que as crianças alcançassem o Expresso em segurança.

− Por aqui, crianças! – indicou Arthur Weasley – Pode deixar, Hagrid. Eu as levo daqui.

− Certo, Prof Weasley.

− O que foi isso tudo? – perguntou John, ainda assustado.

− Vamos, entrem e eu lhes explicarei.

Já dentro do Expresso, Arthur encontrou uma cabine vazia para conversar com os Dumbledore. Assim que as duas figuras assustadas se sentaram, o patriarca Weasley começou a lhes explicar o ocorrido.

− Escutem, crianças e prestem muita atenção. Hoje vocês se depararam com os repórteres do Mundo da Magia e, acreditem, eles foram até comportados para o que alguns costumam fazer. Vocês são os descendentes de Dumbledore e isso os torna tão interessantes para a mídia quanto Harry Potter. Ninguém nunca soube da existência de vocês, já que seu avô era um homem extremamente fascinante e genial e criou a proteção que os manteve seguros até este ano. Sabe, ele era uma figura e tanto: nada passava despercebido por ele e nada acontecia que ele já não esperasse. Portanto, vocês são um dos maiores segredos da história da magia. Vocês são notícia fresca para eles! E vamos lembrar que esta é a primeira vez que vocês dois aparecem em público, já que chegaram diretamente em Hogwarts voando em vassouras. Ninguém havia conseguido tirar uma foto de vocês, entendem? Ninguém nunca entrevistou vocês.

Os irmãos pareciam compreender o porquê do alvoroço.

− E é por isso que eles estão tão empolvorosos. – completou Arthur.

− Mas perderam o interesse quando viram o Prof Potter.

− Sim, Elizabeth. Acredito que o fato de Harry lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas também dá uma excelente primeira página, não é? Ainda mais quando ele aparece de tão bom grado para dar declarações.

− Ufa! Ele livrou a nossa pele, isso sim! – John deu um longo suspiro e passou a mão pelos cabelos, aliviado.

Arthur riu com a característica tão transparente do rapaz.

− Eu pensei que eles iam pegar a gente e nos balançar até que disséssemos alguma coisa.

John gesticulava enquanto falava, divertidamente. Arthur voltou a sorrir.

− Eles sabem onde moramos? Por que se sabem, vão estar lá, não é? – perguntou a garota.

− É possível.

− Hum... e eles podem aparecer assim, numa residência trouxa? Quero dizer, eles não vão chamar atenção? – continuou a questionar.

− Se seus pais permitirem que eles entrem, não devem chamar não.

− Então tá resolvido, Lizzie. Meu pai nunca que ia deixar esse povo todo entrar na fazenda e botar a gente na parede como fizeram hoje.

− É verdade. Mas Professor, essa perseguição não vai acabar até que a gente fale com eles, não é?

− Vocês são crianças, portanto, não são obrigadas a dar nenhuma entrevista.

− Mas se eles não vão nos deixar em paz, eu acho melhor resolver isso logo pra gente continuar com a vida normalmente.

Jonathan parecia concordar com a irmã.

− Acho que isso não vai ser possível.

− Como assim, Professor? – Lizze estava intrigada.

− É de fato muito triste, mas não acredito que vocês consigam "continuar com a vida normalmente", entendem? Vocês serão acompanhados pela mídia até estarem mais velhos, como Harry ainda é e como os filhos dele já são. Infelizmente, crianças, o nome Dumbledore atrai olhares curiosos, invejosos e maldosos até. É preciso que vocês estejam atentos e cientes disso. Vocês devem tomar muito cuidado com suas amizades e com quem falam – e olhou com certa preocupação para Elizabeth.

– O Senhor está se referindo ao Malfoy?

A sonserina cruzou os braços e ergueu uma das sombrancelhas, claramente indignada com a insinuação do professor.

– Sinto muito, Elizabeth, mas você está apenas començando a conhecer as histórias da magia e precisa saber que os Malfoys não são um exemplo de conduta no mundo bruxo.

– Por que? Porque os avós do Deymon e o pai dele eram Comensais de Voldemort?

Arthur e Jonathan olharam assustados e surpresos para Elizabeth, que mantinha a mesma expresão de indignação de antes. O patriarca Weasley não sabia se estava mais chocado por ela estar ciente de que os Malfoy eram Comensais ou da nítida ausência de receio ao pronunciar o nome do ex-Lorde das Trevas.

Harry abriu a porta da cabine a tempo de compreender as últimas palavras da sonserina. A julgar pelas expressões dos outros dois no local, a conversa não pretendia chegar a este ponto. Fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto todos os olhares se direcionavam para ele.

– Oh! Olá, Harry! – disse Arthur – Eu estava...

– Como é que você sabe que os Malfoy foram Comensais? – o irmão interrompeu o Sr Weasley.

– Eu leio, John. Além disso, não sou surda e posso muito bem ouvir os cochichos dos outros alunos. Não me diga que você não sabia disso?

Ela deu um sorriso cínico e Jonathan desviou o olhar para a janela, enquanto cruzava os braços, chateado. Ele detestava quando a irmã ficava tirando onda da sua "intelectualidade superior", como sempre dizia, e fazia ele passar por burro.

– Não sabia que seu amigo era um Comensal da Morte – provocou.

– Ele não é um Comensal!! – gritou.

– Ok, por favor, acalmem-se. Pensei que estava explicando sobre os repórteres, Sr Weasley.

– Eu estava, Harry. Disse que precisam tomar cuidado porque o sobrenome deles causa as mais diversas reações.

– E como fomos parar em Comensais, Malfoys e Voldemort?

– Porque o caro Professor aí quer me afastar do meu amigo.

As palavras da sonserina soaram sinceras e Harry teve pena dela. Olhou entristecido para a jovem Dumbledore e se aproximou o bastante para fitá-la, pronto para falar a verdade sobre o conceito de amigo daquela família. Harry estava preocupado por, possivelmente, magoar a criança diante dele.

– Elizabeth, eu garanto a você que conheço os Malfoys muito mais do que eu mesmo gostaria. Portanto, posso lhe dizer, com toda a certeza, que eles não são do tipo que mantêm uma amizade sem que tirem vantagem disso. Você é uma Dumbledore e isso interessa a eles.

Harry definitivamente não estava preparado para o que viria a seguir. A garota explodiu e levantou da poltrona, se dirigindo claramente para ele e Arthur.

– Sabe qual é o problema de vocês?? – gritou – Julgam as pessoas pelo sobrenome e pela herança dos atos das famílias. Nunca lhes passou pela cabeça que Deymon possa ser diferente do resto dos Malfoy? Que _eu_ seja diferente do grandioso Dumbledore que vocês tanto veneram?

– Lizzie...

– Não, John. Eu tô de saco cheio dessa baboseira! Todos vocês são uma cambada de velhos que vivem do passado e esquecem que o que importa é o agora! Eu ouvi o senhor dizer – e apontou perigosamente seu dedo para Harry – que os repórteres não deviam julgar os sonserinos como se fossem seguidores de Voldemort. Mas vocês fazem exatamente isso: julgam, julgam e julgam! Eu acabei de entrar pra essa escola e no Mundo da Magia e posso lhes dizer, com toda a certeza, que a pessoa mais insuportável e esnobe que eu vejo é o seu filho James "com o rei na barriga" Potter!

– Agora chega, mocinha! Você está insultando a minha família e isso eu não vou permitir!

– Eu sei que a verdade dói.

– Lizzie!! Você não pode falar assim!! Meu pai não ia gostar nada disso. Nós somos irmãos e eu nunca vi você fazer isso. O que é que deu em você?

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da cabine, interrompido pelo apito do trem e o movimento das engrenagens que o impulsionavam para Londres. Antes que Harry ou Arthur dissesse algo, Jonathan tomou a iniciativa.

– Ok, é isso aí. Podem nos dar licença, por favor? – e abriu a porta.

Arthur e Harry trocaram olhares confusos, sem entender o repentino gesto do garoto.

– A conversa agora é entre irmãos – disse, firmemente.

– Vamos, Harry – ascentiu Arthur – É melhor mesmo que eles resolvam isto.

Harry ainda olhava com um misto de sentimentos impossíveis de identificar para a sonserina. Ela estava ao mesmo tempo certa e errada. Deu-lhe uma lição e ao mesmo tempo lhe ofendeu. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era de que a jovem Dumbledore era uma grande incógnita, enquanto Jonathan era um vidro translúcido. E ambos, ambos, lembravam Alvo Dumbledore.

Quando saíram da cabine os Professores puderam notar que a discussão tinha juntado uma boa platéia. Nessa hora Harry sentiu muito a falta da amiga Hermione que, com certeza, se lembraria de colocar um feitiço abafatório na cabine. As crianças, ao perceberem que a discussão havia terminado, aos poucos retornavam para seus lugares, cochichando baixinho. Harry sabia que não haveria outro assunto nas conversas até voltarem para casa. Quando deu por si, Potter percebeu que Rose, Alvo e Peter estavam com uma expressão bem confusa, olhando para ele e Arthur. Harry notou também a figura solitária encostada no canto, com seu casaco preto alinhado, fechado até a gola e com os braços cruzados. Ele notou que o jovem esboçava um breve sorriso, mas não era o típico sorriso vitorioso de arrogância dos Malfoy. Era um diferente, que Harry nunca pensou que os Malfoy podiam ter: era o sorriso de satisfação por uma amizade.

– Vô...tio...o que é que aconteceu ali?

– Pai, ela falou do James e todo mundo ouviu. Inclusive...

– Eu!

James saiu da cabine ao lado com o rosto em chamas. Sua expressão indicava que ele estava bem zangado. Nicolau, Lena, Oliver e Lucy colocaram a cabeça para fora do compartimento, ainda em choque.

– Ela estava fora de si, James. Falou sem pensar – Harry tentou aliviar a situação.

– E o senhor vai deixar por isso mesmo? – cobrou.

– James – seu tom era de aviso.

– Se fosse eu dava uma boa lição nela pra aprender a deixar de se achar a dona da verdade. Você tem que fazer alguma coisa!

– Não fale comigo nesse tom, rapazinho!

– Mas pai...

– Sem "mas", James. Eu sei o que eu devo fazer. Agora volte para sua cabine. Aliás, todos vocês.

– É melhor escutar seu pai, James – aconselhou seu avô.

Revoltado, James entrou em sua cabine com seus amigos. O trio de calouros se encaminhou para o vagão seguinte, onde ainda restava um compartimento vazio. Harry observou que Malfoy continuava imóvel, imerso em seu próprio mundinho. Ele notou que o garoto esbolava um sorriso conhecido: o sorriso vitorioso de arrogância dos Malfoy.

– Eu já vou, Harry. Molly já deve estar..hum...nervosa pelo meu atraso. Sabe como é...os meninos chegam hoje e ela está...bom, você conhece a Molly.

Crack! Com o barulho de algo se quebrando, o Sr Weasley desapareceu.

– Você também, Malfoy. Arranje uma cabine.

– Esta é minha cabine, Prof Potter – disse, apontando para o compartimento onde os Dumbledore conversavam.

– Acredito que eles não vão sair logo.

– Então vou ter que esperar.

– Você pode arranjar outra cabine, Malfoy.

Harry fez um esforço absurdo para continuar calmo. O garoto já começava a irritá-lo.

– Ao contrário de outras pessoas, Professor, eu seleciono aqueles que merecem minha companhia. E, neste caso, só existe uma pessoa a bordo desse trem.

Harry voltou a fitar aquele loiro: seus olhos de um azul acizentado e seu nariz tão elevado quanto a sua arrogância lhe permitia. Era a cópia quase fiel de seu pai. Quase, porque Deymon parecia ter conseguido algo verdadeiro, algo que Draco nunca teve.

– Eu acho que...

Mas Harry não pôde continuar sua frase. Foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta da cabine, aberta por um Jonathan sorridente.

– Pronto!

– Como assim, pronto? – perguntou um Harry surpreso.

– Assim! Pronto! – disse com um largo sorriso nos lábios – Onde estão meus amigos? O senhor sabe, Professor?

– No próximo vagão, acredito.

Enquanto Jonathan se distanciava, Elizabeth se encostou na porta da cabine e permitiu que Deymon entrasse.

– Prof Potter, sinto muito se o ofendi. Não foi minha intenção.

– Eu sei, Srta Dumbledore.

Ela torceu o nariz, contrariada. Não gostava de ser chamada assim.

– Mas eu realmente quis dizer aquilo sobre os julgamentos – concluiu.

– Eu sei disso também e por isso, me desculpe.

Ela sorriu para ele e fechou a porta atrás de si. Harry tentou imaginar o que os dois irmãos haviam conversado e como Jonathan havia dobrado a teimosa irmã que tinha. Depois de algum tempo refletindo, sorriu para si mesmo. Tinha certeza de que ninguém jamais saberia o que aconteceu ali e, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que tudo estava resolvido. Bem ao estilo Dumbledore. Harry resolveu continuar no Expresso Hogwarts para evitar possíveis conflitos caso ele saísse. Bom, era o que ele mentia para si mesmo, porque, na verdade, ele queria matar a saudade de um tempo que não voltava mais. Deixou sua mente vagar enquanto a paisagem o levava para muito longe.

– Ficou muito tempo esperando lá fora? – disse ao sentar de frente para o amigo.

– Não muito. Por que está frio aqui?

– Ah! É que meu irmão abriu a janela pra jogar um bicho fora.

– O que vocês dois conversaram?

– Coisas de irmãos, Deymon.

O garoto já sabia que não adiantaria continuar.

– Olha...hum..eu...

– Relaxa, Malfoy – falou despreocupada com um leve aceno de mão e desviou sua atenção para a paisagem branca do lado de fora da janela – Eu acho que vou mandar um presente para ele.

– O que? – perguntou Malfoy, que não acompanhou a súbita mudança de assunto.

– Pro Khai. É o primeiro natal dele, então acho que ele merece um presente.

Malfoy deu de ombros, pouco se importando.

– Algo com que eu possa matá-lo se ele não tomar conta da minha poção direito.

Deymon mal pôde conter o ligeiro sorriso e balançou a cabela negativamente para a garota como se dissesse "você não tem jeito mesmo".

Jonathan entrou em duas cabines erradas antes de encontrar seus amigos. Assim que abriu a porta correta, percebeu que todos se calaram repentinamente.

– Interrompo? – perguntou sorrindo e fechando a porta.

– O que foi tudo aquilo, John? – Rose não agüentou esperar.

– Foi só um grande mal-entendido de intenções – sorriu e se sentou ao lado da morena arruivada de cabelos cacheados.

– O-o q-que vo-vo-voocês con-conver-falaram? – Peter perguntou ainda chateado por estar gaguejando.

– Coisa de irmão, Pete.

– Ela gritou com meu pai.

– Pois é. Mas ela não estava tão errada assim não. Pisou na bola no lance do James, verdade. Ei! O que vocês acham que vão ganhar de Natal?

– O-o que? – Alvo parecia confuso.

– Mas e o que aconteceu? – Rose ainda estava interessada.

– Ah, gente, esquece! Já passou. O que interessa mesmo é o natal. O carrinho de doces que vocês falaram já passou por aqui?

– Ainda não – Alvo disse.

– Alvo, será que você pode me emprestar dinheiro bruxo pra eu comprar? É que eu queria provar de tudo um pouco e não tenho aqui...

– Claro, John! Até compro o carrinho todo se quiser. Garanto que meu pai nem vai ficar zangado.

Jonathan abriu um largo sorriso, junto com Peter.

– Mas não precisa exagerar, né? – Rose cortou logo o barato dos meninos.

A chegada à Londres foi bem agitada. Muitos pais esperavam na Plataforma 9 ¾, ansiosos pelo reencontro. Assim que o Expresso Hogwarts apontou na última curva, aqueles que ainda permaneciam sentados se levantaram, limpando as vestes. Misturado ao som do freio acionado estavam as vozes de centenas de crianças, loucas para chegar em casa. No desembarque era possível observar todo o tipo de reações: pais chorando pela saudade, crianças abraçando os parentes pelo reencontro, irmãos apertando as mãos ou dando pulos de alegria. Havia também os mais comedidos, que se permitiam apenas um breve abraço, troca de palavras e logo se dirigiam para a saída. Tinha rostos risonhos de felicidade, mas era possível encontrar expressões sérias dos pais de braços cruzados e as mães com a mão na cintura. As notas das pré-avaliações realmente haviam chegado.

Harry desceu do trem acompanhado por James, Alvo e Rose. Pediu aos irmãos Dumbledore que permanecessem com ele até seus pais chegarem, para evitar o assédio da mídia. Por isso, Malfoy tinha logo ido embora e Lizzie estava de braços cruzados ao lado de John, que se divertia comendo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Victorie Weasley chegou logo depois, com seu belo sorriso de veela, herdado da mãe.

– Quem vem nos buscar, pai? – perguntou James após se despedir dos seus amigos.

– Provavelmente o Rony.

Através da névoa criada pela fumaça do Expresso, que já se espalhava pela plataforma, Harry pôde notar um ponto vermelho que se aproximava. Ele sorriu ainda mais quando percebeu que o cabelo era longo demais para ser Rony e seu coração pareceu capotar de felicidade. Fixou seu olhar no que via, enquanto as crianças continuavam a esperar que algum parente aparecesse.

Ela vinha caminhando a passos lentos, como se soubesse que Harry estaria olhando para ela totalmente enfeitiçado e abobalhado, igualzinho ao dia do seu casamento. Ela se divertia com isso e seu coração se aquecia ao ter a certeza de que aquele homem realmente se entregava ao amor ilimitado que sentia. Para ela, isso era tudo de que precisava para viver. Seus cabelos longos e lisos, sem nenhuma volta sequer, balançavam ao vento, ofertando a Harry a visão de uma deusa. Uma deusa de cabelos cor de fogo que, assim como o elemento, era forte, persistente, explosiva e quente. Ele sorria e se perguntava se realmente era merecedor de uma mulher como Gina.

Desde o início das aulas em Hogwarts ela não via o seu marido e estava morrendo de saudade. O único contato que tinha através de cartas ou pela lareira, pois Harry não podia se ausentar da escola. Gina sentia falta de tê-lo todos os dias para poder acordar e se deparar com aqueles intensos olhos verdes que a fitavam toda manhã, como se o dono desse olhar houvesse acabado de descobrir que a amava.

– Olha a mamãe ali! – apontou Alvo.

Todos finalmente conseguiram vê-la. Gina resolveu apressar o passo. James e Alvo deram um longo abraço da mãe, enquanto Harry fazia cara de hipogrifo molhado invejando a cena e esperando a sua vez. Quando Gina conseguiu se desvencilhar das crianças, Harry deu um longo abraço e um breve beijo na sua mulher, sob os protestos dos filhos.

– Senti sua falta – sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva.

– Eu também, meu amor – e passou delicadamente sua mão nos cabelos revoltos do marido.

– Pensei em você todos os dias, Gina – continuou falando baixinho.

– Como vamos para casa? – James resolveu interromper logo de uma vez.

– De carro, é claro! Oi Rosie! Victorie, querida! – deu um beijo nas sobrinhas.

– No carro novo do vô Weasley? – perguntou excitado.

Gina deu uma piscadela para o filho que ficou todo animado.

– Pensei que o Rony vinha buscar a gente.

– É, amor, mas ele e Mione andam cheios de coisas para fazer e com segredinhos sobre _aquele_ trabalho. E você sabe como nossa amiga é: vai forçar meu irmão a trabalhar até o último instante. Ou até minha mãe enviar um berrador pro Ron.

– Mãe, eu quero te apresentar meu amigo. Esse é o Peter Canaghan: ele é filho de trouxas.

– Oi, Peter!

– Pr-praz-prazer em co-com-conhe-conhecê-la.

– O prazer é meu. E vocês devem ser os Dumbledore!

– Eu sou Jonathan e essa é minha irmã mal-humorada Elizabeth.

Lizzie lançou-lhe um olhar assassino.

– E então? Estão gostando da escola?

– Muito! – disse o garoto enquanto colocava mais um feijãozinho na boca – A gente...eca! Ovo podre! – e cuspiu desesperadamente.

Gina deu um largo sorriso, pois achou o jovem Dumbledore bem divertido. Potter achou melhor atravessarem logo a Plataforma 9¾ porque, provavelmente, os pais adotivos dos gêmeos teriam dificuldade em encontrá-los.

– P-pai!!

Após o grito, Peter sumiu na multidão, retornando instantes depois com duas figuras ainda assustadas com tanto movimento bruxo. Steve e Martha Canaghan logo ficaram à vontade com Harry e Gina, que era especialista em desenvolver conversas agradáveis.

O grupo passou longos minutos conversando. Eles puderam notar o grande movimento na estação King`s Cross por conta dos festejos natalinos. Havia muita gente por lá preocupados demais em carregar seus pacotes para dar atenção aos malões e às gaiolas com corujas dos Potter. Em pouco tempo, Jonathan identificou os pais e a tia na passarela superior. Gritou por eles e acenou. A família desceu rapidamente e John pulou nos braços do pai, enquanto Lizzie era abraçada por Dona Ana e Tia Anatéia.

– Ficamos esperando na Plataforma.

– Nós tentamos encontrar vocês, Lizzie, mas quase fomos expulsos por insistir na existência de uma tal Plataforma 9 ¾! – explicou Tia Anatéia.

– Plataforma 9 ¾! Como é que iríamos achar o tal Expresso Hogwarts numa plataforma que não existe? Vocês não poderiam vir em um trem normal? – perguntou o Sr Carter.

– Somos bruxos, pai – sussurrou John – não dá!

– Vimos várias pessoas esquisitas passando por aqui, mas sabe como seu pai é, né filha? Pra pedir informação é terrível!

A garota sorriu.

– Pai, deixa eu te apresentar umas pessoas – disse John animado quando o outro grupo se aproximou – Esses são meus amigos Alvo e James Potter, Rose Weasley e Peter Canaghan. E os pais deles.

– Oi, crianças – disse a Sra Carter, com um sorriso largo nos lábios que fazia sua bochecha ficar rosada.

– Prazer! Bill Carter!

– Eu sou Harry Potter!

Harry deu um belo sorriso ano notar que o robusto senhor diante dele não esboçou nenhuma expressão anormal. Sentiu-se aliviado ao perceber que o seu nome era tão comum quanto qualquer outro no mundo trouxa. O Sr Carter ignorava totalmente o fato de estar diante de uma pessoa considerada tão importante no mundo da magia e o tratou como um simples pai de um amigo do filho. Harry estava radiante, afinal, não ter que lidar com sua fama era algo realmente raro de acontecer.

– Esta é minha esposa Ginevra e nossos mais recentes amigos: Sr e Sra Canaghan.

Os adultos logo se cumprimentaram.

– Vocês são todos...

– Bruxos? – completou Gina para a Sra Carter – Apenas nós dois. Os Canaghan são trouxas.

– Trouxas? – se exaltou o Sr Carter.

– Calma, pai. Trouxas é como os... bruxos – falou num tom quase inaudível – chamam os nascidos de família sem tradição em... magia – sussurrou mais uma vez – Não quer dizer que tenha o mesmo significado para a palavra que usamos.

– Não gosto disso – disse, seco.

– Desculpe-me – pediu Gina, sincera. Tinha esquecido que às vezes os trouxas reagiam muito mal e nem sempre aceitavam serem chamados assim.

– O Sr Potter é um dos nossos Professores na escola! – John mudou de assunto.

– É mesmo? Nossa, adoraria conhecer a escola um dia.

– A senhora não vai poder, tia – disse Lizzie – Os não-bruxos não conseguem se aproximar do castelo por conta dos feitiços repelentes.

– Vocês estudam num castelo? Que interessante! Oh, é mesmo uma pena! – exclamou entristecida.

– Espero que nossas crianças não tenham dado muito trabalho.

– Nada além do que se espera de duas crianças ativas e curiosas – sorriu Harry.

James torceu o nariz, cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar para o outro lado, sendo cutucado por uma Gina nada feliz.

– Então eles foram impossíveis! – respondeu tia Anatéia, sorrindo.

– Olhe a hora! Já temos que pegar a estrada. Será uma longa viagem até NewCastle.

– Nós também devemos partir. Deixamos alguns familiares sozinhos em nossa casa – alertou Sra Canaghan para o marido.

Os adultos se despediram, assim como as crianças. Antes de cada família partir para caminhos diferentes, Harry chamou Bill mais afastado e lhe explicou, clara e superficialmente, a importância que seus filhos adotivos tinham para o mundo da magia. Falou brevemente sobre Dumbledore e o deixou alerta acerca dos repórteres bruxos.

– Boas festas! – saudou Harry e todos retribuíram.

Alvo e Rose eram os mais excitados para contar tudo o que aconteceu em Hogwarts e James também falava sobre suas recentes proezas. A família Potter-Weasley-Delacour chegou ao estacionamento bem falante e feliz, a que os trouxas que observaram a cena atribuíram ao legítimo espírito do natal.

– Vamos passar em casa? – perguntou Alvo.

– E deixar a vovó Weasley esperar ainda mais pelos seus queridos netos recém-chegados de Hogwarts? – o tom de Harry era divertido – Por favor! Eu ainda quero viver muito!

Todos riram com Harry, que já dava a partida no Aston Martin DB5 64 que chamava atenção no estacionamento. O carro era bem antigo, mas também muito famoso, afinal, Sean Connory dirigiu um modelo parecido em _007 – Contra Goldfinger_. Não foi espanto algum quando, já fora da vista dos trouxas, o carro desapareceu e levantou vôo. A Toca os aguardava mais uma vez.


	14. A PROVIDÊNCIA NATALINA

**14**

**A PROVIDÊNCIA NATALINA**

A estrada principal que levava a Ottery St. Cachpole já era vista logo abaixo deles e Harry começou a diminuir a altitude. O vasto campo, que parecia uma grande manta de retalhos costurada a mão, dava lugar ao branco deixado pela neve do inverno gelado de Dezembro. O carro descia cada vez mais até que, um pouco mais afastado da cidade, uma construção irregular chamava atenção, pois era fisicamente impossível que conseguisse se manter de pé. A única explicação plausível era também a absoluta verdade: pura mágica. Somente quando o carro tocou o chão, Harry desligou o botão de ilusão, que deixava o carro invisível.

– Chegamos! – disse enquanto estacionava dentro do ampliado barraco de ferramentas do patriarca Weasley, que estava cheio de coisas de trouxas, como sempre.

Harry adorava chegar na casa dos sogros. Aquela velha sensação ao olhar para o lugar que o acolheu fora de Hogwarts enchia seu coração com uma coisa quente e seu estômago logo reclamava, reconhecendo o cheiro dos temperos Weasley. Tudo lembrava a Harry a primeira vez que vira A Toca: a ampliação desordenada à medida que os filhos foram nascendo, com a construção de vários andares absolutamente inaceitáveis para os padrões dos engenheiros trouxas e o jardim em volta, parcialmente cuidado.

O letreiro torto enfiado no chão continuava lá, sinalizando que ali era a morada-mor dos Weasley: seu QG. As botas de borracha continuavam em volta da porta de entrada, as galinhas castanhas e gordas continuavam ali, aparentemente em menor número do que antes e um velho e conhecido caldeirão enferrujado agora era a morada de uma raríssima Flor Cantante, presente dos Delacour, que acordava os moradores com uma bela canção da manhã.

Mas as coisas haviam mudado muito nesses últimos 19 anos. O Sr Weasley ganhou uma gratificação considerável no salário do Ministério e, depois de se aposentar, resolveu lecionar em Hogwarts, o que era de igual prestígio. A Sra Weasley finalmente havia se deixado convencer por Gina e lançou seu primeiro livro: _Na cozinha com Molly Weasley: um manual para bruxas inexperientes._ A venda na Floreios & Borrões foi um absoluto sucesso, o que lhe rendeu muitos galeões e ela já estava para lançar o segundo volume, com receitas mais complexas.

Nenhum de seus filhos morava mais n`A Toca. Todos tinham suas próprias casas e famílias, mas era sempre possível encontrar vários Weasleys em casa para o jantar, sem falar nas crianças que amavam a casa da avó. Essas, sim, pareciam não abandonar A Toca de jeito nenhum. Portanto, a Sra Weasley sempre tinha a casa cheia e muito trabalho para fazer e ela, simplesmente, amava tudo isso.

Quem já conhecia os Weasley há mais tempo e olhava de fora, mais atentamente, poderia perceber que a casa estava ainda maior, com novos quartos que foram colocados aqui e ali, ampliando de forma desordenada o mais novo andar. Com seus filhos casados, ela teve o trabalho de ampliar cada quarto para que, onde antes dormiam solteiros, pudessem dormir casais. E com uma penca de netos que volta e meia estavam sempre dormindo por lá, eram necessárias novas dependências. Molly e Arthur tinham a maior casa, mais maluca e barulhenta das redondezas.

Alvo, James e Rose saíram correndo e gritando para uma senhora que já aparecia na porta da casa, limpando as mãos em seu avental. A Sra Weasley continuava a bondosa mulher de sempre, com seu rosto rechonchudo e rosado, seus cabelos ainda ruivos e com braços capazes de abraçar o mundo, como toda avó parece ter. Queria olhar para cada um de seus netos para garantir que tinham se alimentado bem e queria logo saber tudo sobre suas aventuras e descobertas em Hogwarts. Victorie foi a última a se aproximar, afinal, não fazia bem a uma garota de quase 17 correr como uma criança. Molly tratou de empurrar os netos para dentro e colocou suas mãos perigosamente na cintura, com seu olhar para a filha, prestes a dar um bom sermão.

– Ginevra Weasley!! Quem deu ordem para que _você_ pegasse o carro de _seu pai _e fosse buscá-los em Londres? Você prendeu Jorge no armário de casacos com um feitiço e levei horas para tirá-lo de lá!! Sabia que ele tinha que voltar para fechar a loja?

Gina deu um largo sorriso e um beijo no rosto rosado e enfurecido da mãe, que pareceu amolecer um pouco. Não era segredo que sua caçula sempre foi sua favorita. Gina sempre conseguia ultrapassar a barreira dos sermões mais rápido do que qualquer um dos seus irmãos.

– Mamãe, eu não sou mais uma criança. Tomei as preacuções necessárias e, além disso, eu estava morrendo de saudades do meu marido – e pungou nos ombros de Harry como costumava fazer quando ainda eram adolescentes – Não poderia deixar Jorge ir buscá-lo! E Harry veio dirigindo na volta – sorriu.

– Você está passando dos limites, mocinha – desviou os olhos para o genro e suavizou o seu tom – Olá, Harry querido! Que alegria saber que você se tornou professor em Hogwarts! Vamos, vamos, entre.

Harry não podia deixar de pensar que a Sra Weasley não mudaria nunca. A sua cozinha já não era mais aquela pequena e um tanto apertada. Com a prosperidade dos membros da família, a casa parecia muito maior por dentro. A mesa de madeira escovada estava absurdamente gigante e as paredes da sala foram retiradas para que a expansão da cozinha pudesse acomodar a família e seus constantes convidados.

O relógio de parede já estava com excesso de ponteiros e o Sr Weasley tinha aumentado o tamanho dele para comportar tantos parentes. Molly não permitiria que nenhum membro da família fosse excluído. Era o seu jeito de manter os olhos em todos e Harry sempre sorria ao olhar sua cara feliz indicando em casa. Os ponteiros de Rony e Hermione ainda indicavam que estavam no trabalho, portanto, ele teria que esperar mais um pouco até abraçar os amigos.

– Papai!

Uma garota de cabelos ruivos pulou no seu pescoço e o abraçou forte.

– Tava com saudade! – disse, com os olhos cintilantes.

– Eu também, Lilly!

– Eu gostava mais quando o senhor era auror porque voltava pra casa mais vezes!

– Não se preocupe, querida. É só por um ano. Logo logo vai voltar tudo a ser como antes.

Foi impossível não ouvir Rose na sala.

– Como assim meus pais não estão? Então...então... ninguém sabe das minhas notas? – Rose choramingou.

– Infelizment non, querrida. Sinto muito! – disse Fleur, alisando os cabelos da sobrinha, que cruzou os braços e afundou na poltrona da nova sala.

– Podiam ter mandado para alguém da família. Victorie recebeu a dela – disse olhando invejosa para a prima que abria um largo sorriso diante do pergaminho com sua avaliação.

– Ela foi bem?

– Excelent, como toda monitorra-chef deve serr – disse, sem ocultar seu orgulho de mãe.

Rose não pôde deixar de sorrir para a prima. Guilherme ainda não tinha chegado, pois um trabalho de última hora não permitiu que ele pedisse para ser liberado, como Fleur havia conseguido. Eles continuavam a morar no Chalé das Conchas, isolado em um rochedo e de frente para o mar, com as paredes caiadas e engastadas de conchas. Ambos trabalhavam no Gringotes e Gui era presidente do Conselho de Interesses Mágicos, que intermediava as questões financeiras e os acordos entre os bruxos e duendes, de forma imparcial. Ambos haviam prosperado e o barulho do mar dentro da casa só era abafado pelos gritos dos seus dois filhos mais novos: Dominique, com 10 anos e Louis, de 7. Evidentemente, na casa da avó não era diferente.

– Victorie!!! Louis, Victorie chegou!!! – gritou Dominique pulando no colo da irmã, que a encheu de beijos.

– Dominique, filha. Já disse parra pararr de grritar assim! Não é bonito parra uma menina!

A garota fez apenas um sinal com a cabeça, mas Rose sabia que a prima não levava isso muito a sério. Ela brigou com Louis que queria o colo da irmã também e Fleur teve que intervir na discussão. Bastou a Sra Weasley chegar na sala para que tudo estivesse na maior calma. Dominique sentou do lado de Rose e a encheu de perguntas sobre Hogwarts. James e Alvo chegaram, arrastando Hugo, pela gola.

– Eu disse que a gente achava ele, vovó! – disse James, triunfante.

– Onde foi que você se meteu, menino? Que preocupação! – era possível perceber que Hugo diminuía à medida que a vó brigava com ele. Tinha uma expressão de culpa que lembrava muito o Rony.

– Ele tava no lago, vó! – James entregou.

– No lago congelado?! Sozinho? – Molly colocou as mãos na cadeira e isso não era um bom sinal – Hugo Weasley...você não tem noção? Imagine se Hermione chega aqui e eu não sei onde você está porque uma certa mocinha – e olhou de canto de olho para a filha - que deveria tomar conta de você resolveu fugir. E aí, você resolve fazer a mesma coisa!! Escute aqui, rapazinho...

Gina resolveu ignorar a mãe e voltar para a cozinha, onde se preparava para pegar Harry de surpresa e dar-lhe um beijo que mostraria o quanto ela sentiu a falta dele, realmente. Foi impedida de fazer o que queria pela entrada dos filhos na cozinha.

– Mãe! Mãe! A senhora disse que nos daria o envelope com nossas notas se achássemos o Hugo! A gente achou. Cadê?

James estava ansioso pelo relatório das pré-avaliações da escola. Alvo não parecia tão ansioso assim, pois estava com uma terrível cara de preocupação. Com um simples movimento de varinha, dois envelopes pousaram suavemente nas mãos das crianças. Contudo, eles já haviam sido abertos por Gina, e Harry, evidente, já sabia da nota dos dois há muito tempo.

– Ahá!!! Eu disse que eu ia passar!! Aquele professor achou que ia me tirar dos treinos de quadribol? Claro que não! Eu não ia deixar um professor chato me... – James se deu conta de que estava diante de Harry, também professor da escola – Hum...desculpe! E você, Alvo?

Alvo estava com uma cara de quem acabara de pegar um ar depois de vomitar horas seguidas. Estava pálido e seu olhar, perdido no papel. James tomou as notas das mãos do irmão e leu.

– Deplorável? Você tirou um Deplorável?

– Dá um tempo, James! – disse Gina que segurou as mãos do filho mais novo – Está tudo bem, meu amor! Você vai se recuperar, não se preocupe.

– Mas mãe, ele me odeia! Esse professor me odeia! Ele me trocou de lugar no primeiro dia de aula!

– Ele trocou praticamente todos de lugar, Alvo. Ele não está lhe perseguindo – disse Harry, calmamente.

– Deplorável? – James disse, irônico.

– Pára!

– James, quer fazer o favor de parar? – diante do olhar sério de Gina, James tirou o sorriso de ironia dos lábios – Meu amor, eu não estou zangada com você e nem o seu pai. Sabemos que não estava se sentindo bem na semana das provas.

Alvo empalideceu.

– Sabem?

– A diretora falou comigo depois de mandá-lo à Madame Pomfrey. Está tudo bem, Alvo. Você só terá algumas aulas extras nos fins de semana para compensar.

O garoto empalideceu ainda mais.

– Com ele? Não pode ser com a diretora McGonagall? – sua voz era de súplica.

Nesse momento a Sra Weasley entrava na cozinha, acompanhada de perto pelos netos.

– Bom, eu preciso de uma força-tarefa Weasley para desgnomizar um jardim! Quem se candidata?

– Eu!! – responderam as crianças, em coro. James chegou a revirar os olhos e Victorie não queria acreditar que teria que fazer isso.

– Muito bem! Victorie, você é a supervisora. Não deixe que eles se percam, por acaso, de novo. – disse olhando nos olhos azuis de Hugo.

Assim que as crianças saíram, ela pediu que Harry a deixasse na cozinha com as mulheres, para que adiantassem os preparativos da ceia. Ele aproveitou para colocar os malões dos filhos e das sobrinhas em seus quartos e pretendia tirar um bom cochilo no antigo aposento de Gina, que agora era dos dois. Pouco tempo depois, Harry acordou de sobressalto. A Toca tremia como se um terremoto estivesse acontecendo naquele momento. Abriu a porta a tempo de ver Hugo descendo por último as escadas, seguindo seus primos. Da porta, Harry distinguiu uma conhecida e divertida voz.

– Ho! Ho! Ho! Feliz Natal! – disse Jorge, vestido a caráter e com um saco vermelho nas costas.

As crianças já faziam algazarra, loucos para ganhar os presentes do tio. Eram sempre os melhores e mais gostosos, altamente criticados por todos da família e sempre faziam a Sra Weasley ter acessos.

– Jorge Weasley! Eu já disse para você parar de trazer as coisas de sua loja para dentro de casa e muito menos para dar às crianças! Não queremos outro processo nas costas por causa dos trouxas que vão parar no hospital!

– Mãe, não se pode acabar com uma tradição familiar destas!

– Tradição familiar! Eu vou já lhe mostrar o que é tradição familiar!

– Molly, vamos deixar as crianças se divertirem. Dessa vez elas juram que não vão oferecer os doces para trouxas, certo crianças?

– Sim, vovô Weasley! – disseram em uníssono, num tom que beirava à ironia.

A Sra Weasley saiu resmungando uma azaração incompreensível e Jorge piscou para todos!

– Muito bem, façam fila. Tenho kits Weasley especiais para cada um!

Harry se aproximou de Gina, que acabava de mudar, pela quinta vez, a decoração da mesa de jantar.

– Amor, está tudo lindo – disse, dando-lhe um longo abraço.

– Não sei, Harry. Ainda está faltando algo!

Com um balançar de varinha, os copos de vidro foram adiquirindo linhas em vermelho bordô, que formavam lindos desenhos animados de natal. Gina era realmente exigente em se tratando de decoração. Depois de deixar de jogar pelas Harpias, ela entrou no ramo da moda bruxa e se saía muito bem, como já era de se esperar. As encomendas de decoração de casas, festas e vestidos de casamento não paravam de chegar em casa e Harry tinha muito orgulho. Depois de ter um de seus vestidos de noiva estampando a edição de natal da Wiccas e Cia, ele sabia que faltava pouco para Gina efetivamente abrir sua própria loja na Alameda Dimensional, a área nobre de vestuário.

– Olá, Harry. Oi, Ginny!

– Oi, Angelina! Jorge ainda vai fazer a mamãe ter um infarto com essas coisas.

– Eu sei, mas não consigo tirar essas idéias da cabeça dele. Como foi o Alvo na escola?

– Ele está na Lufa-Lufa.

– Lufa-Lufa?

– Está super animado e nós também. Ele me falou tanto da sala comunal que eu fiquei triste por nunca ter conhecido nos meus tempos de Hogwarts.

– Faltou pouco, né? - ambas riram, em cumplicidade.  
Harry, sabendo que já tinha perdido o mando de campo, resolveu sair discretamente da cozinha e deixar as duas amigas conversarem. Angelina Johnson, a ex-artilheira da Grifinória, havia se tornado uma morena muito bonita e forte. Ela e Gina passaram muito tempo juntas quando jogavam pelas Harpias e, no fim, depois de tanta enrolação de Jorge e pressão da caçula Weasley, eles acabaram assumindo o romance.

Fred e Roxanne, de 10 e 7 anos, mostravam para os primos a nova invenção do pai a pedido deles: uma geleca mutante. Bastava colocar o anel do poder e a geleca se transformava naquilo que o bruxo pensava. Uma gosma verde surgiu no meio da sala e correu como um raio em direção à cozinha. Pouco tempo depois, a Sra Wesleay enxotava, nervosa, um cachorro verde com antenas de ET e rabo de macaco para fora da cozinha, enquanto as crianças gargalhavam.

– Agora é a minha vez!

Roxanne tentou pegar o anel de Fred, que se recusava a entregar. O contato dos dois com o anel deixou a geleca maluca e ela explodiu, deixando a sala coberta de um muco verde e gosmento.

– Ainda esta em fase de teste! – disse Jorge sob o olhar mortífero de Fleur.

Com um gesto da varinha, ela deixou a casa brilhando de limpa, enquanto a Sra Weasley puxava Jorge pela única orelha para uma longa conversa na cozinha.

– Boa noite, família! – disse Percy enquanto surgia pelas chamas verdes da chaminé da sala, com o corpo coberto de pó, que sumiu quando sua esposa, Audrey, balançou a varinha logo atrás.

– Molly! Lucy! – gritaram para as primas gêmeas, de 8 anos.

– Lilly! – gritou Molly.

– Roxy! – gritou Lucy!

As quatro se abraçavam e davam pulos e gritos de alegria.

– Olá, Audrey, querida!

O Sr Weasley prontamente abraçou sua nora favorita. Não era novidade para ninguém, mas Molly já havia notado como Fleur ficava cada vez que Arthur só enxergava Audrey diante de si. Mas não era para menos: ela havia assumido a Seção de Controle de Mau Uso de Artefatos Trouxas e mantinha Arthur e seus experimentos longe de qualquer investigação.

Percy abraçou a mãe e tratou de cumprimentar todos na sala, como sempre fazia. Harry se incomodava muito com o tratamento político do cunhado, agora assessor-chefe do Ministro, e sempre fugia das discussões sobre as legislações da magia que ele insistia em puxar. Jorge também não agüentava o ar de "eu sou o bam bam bam do ministério agora" e já se preparava para baixar o nariz empertigado do irmão. Enquanto Percy se distraía conversando com Harry e estendia a mão para pegar um bolinho de abóbora, Jorge injetou o caldo de megapimenta. Assim que Percy engoliu o primeiro pedaço, seu rosto ficou vermelho e saiu fumaça pelas suas orelhas, nariz e boca. Jorge caiu no chão de tanto rir.

– Você não vai crescer nunca??? – gritava a Sra Wealey, socorrendo Percy com uma jarra de água quase a zero graus. As crianças riam a valer.

Guilherme chegou pouco depois para a alegria da família. Ele trouxe o Sr e a Sra Delacour, juntamente com Gabrielle, seu marido Pierre Fauchard e o pequeno Leonard, de 2 anos: o xodó da meninada. Em seguida foi a vez de Luna e Dino Thomas, com o Sr Lovegood e Lucy. Andrômeda Tonks chegou acompanhada de Ted e Harry notou quando o olhar do afilhado encontrou o de Victorie e ambos ficaram vermelhos. A Sra Weasley já ameaçava mandar um berrador para Carlinhos, quando ele aparatou perto da árvore de Natal. Sua mãe não se conformava pelo fato do filho não querer se casar com ninguém. Estava tudo quase pronto e Harry ansiava pela chegada de Mione e Ron.

– Eles estão demorando não é? – Gina pareceu ler os pensamentos do marido.

– Não sabia que o trabalho deles estivesse dando tanto trabalho.

– Daqui a pouco eles chegam. Mione sabe como a mamãe fica louca quando o Ron chega atrasado do trabalho. Ela só está calminha assim porque sabe que Mione está tomando conta do Roniquinho dela – e sorriu.

Com tantos primos em casa, era impossível controlar a energia das crianças. A Sra Weasley até colocou um feitiço de proteção na árvore para preservar a decoração. Fleur conversava animadamente com Gabrielle, enquanto Gui brincava com o sobrinho, sob os olhares atentos de Hugo e Lílian. Ainda saía fumaça da boca de Percy e Audrey o consolava, baixinho, enquanto Ted e Victorie saíam à francesa. Do outro lado da sala, Jorge sorria descaradamente e atiçava os sobrinhos e filhos com fogos de artifício dentro de casa. Xeno Lovegood divertia Andrômeda Tonks com suas histórias, enquanto Gina e Harry trataram de conversar com Lucy e Dino.

– Lorcan e Lysandro não vêm? – perguntou Gina, se referindo aos outros filhos de Luna.

– Ah, eles não podem não. Estão na Nova Zelândia estudando os pirigulins, com o pai.

– Pirigulins?

– É. Os pingüins gelo-limão de 3 polegadas. Eles são excelentes dançarinos.

– Você não sente a falta dos meninos? – Harry perguntou.

– Ah, sim, sinto muito. Mas sempre damos um jeito de nos falarmos. Depois de amanhã, meu pai, eu e Dino vamos visitá-los. Não dá para ser hoje, senão vamos assustar os pirigulins – disse, calmamente.

– Mas nós temos a Lucy para nos alegrar sempre, não é amor? – e a abraçou, carinhosamente.

Harry olhava para o amigo com admiração. Afinal, ele era o segundo marido de Luna, tratava os filhos dela como se fossem dele e não tinha ciúmes do ex. Harry e Rony costumavam se divertir com o casamento de Luna com Rolf Scamander, até que eles terminaram por causa dos narguilés. Quem diria, afinal, que Luna provaria a existência deles? Cerca de um ano depois, ela e Dino assumiram o romance e casaram em pouco tempo. Mesmo com o fato de Dino não poder ter filhos, esse casamento parecia muito equilibrado e Harry se sentia muito feliz ao ver o amor verdadeiro dos dois.

– Ah, Harry, parabéns pelo Alvo. Lucy ficou muito feliz por alguém da família ter entrado na casa dela.

– Obrigado, Dino. Nós também estamos muito felizes por ele.

– Lucy disse que ele é excelente na vassoura.

– Eu ouvi algo pelos corredores também. Uma pena que não haja espaço para ele no time ainda.

– E como você vai fazer, Harry? – Gina perguntou maliciosa – Vai torcer pela Grifinória de James ou pela Lufa-Lufa, de Alvo?

Harry fez uma cara de quem tivesse acabado de ser estuporado.

– Ai, Gina, não complica as coisas não – disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados, com um olhar de partir o coração.

James iniciava uma partida de priscobol, com Fred, Dominique, Louis e Hugo. A brincadeira consistia em passar a bola de energia com a melhor jogada de efeito para o outro. Enquanto isso, Alvo, Rose e Lucy estavam sentados no quintal conversando.

– Não fica assim, Al. Você recupera essa nota. A gente sabe que você não estava se sentindo bem.

– Eu sei, Rosie, mas você não sabe como é ver o sorriso irônico do James e ainda mais quando ele balbucia De-plo-rá-vel...

– Tudo se recupera quando se tem amigos de verdade para ajudar. Então eu tenho certeza que você vai superar essa matéria – Lucy falou, sincera.

– Tá vendo? Vamos lá, Alvo! É Natal! Você não pode ficar com cara de coruja que perdeu a encomenda. Vamos brincar com os meninos, vai!

Alvo sorriu para a tentativa da prima de levantar seu astral. Ele sabia que ela detestava esses jogos e aceitou. Tinha mesmo que se divertir pra esquecer Hogwarts um pouquinho. Eles nem perceberam quando Mione e Ron aparataram na porta d´A Toca e entraram. A Sra Weasley os recebeu calorosamente, já oferecendo chá para recuperar as energias depois de tanto trabalho. Assim que entraram na sala, Harry abriu um largo sorriso. Rony e Mione falaram com todos e deram um abraço caloroso em Harry e Gina.

– O Sr e a Sra Granger não vem mesmo? - perguntou Gina.

– Hu-hum – Rony balançou negativamente a cabeça - Eles se comprometeram em passar o Natal na casa dos Jones. Sinceramente, não vejo graça do Natal na casa de trouxas e...

Rony resolveu parar de falar quando se deparou com o olhar repreensivo de Mione.

– Nós precisamos de um banho, urgentemente. – disse Mione, cansada, enquanto Rony se jogava na poltrona do lado da árvore de Natal.

– Ah...precisamos mesmo?

– A não ser que você queira passar o natal transfigurado num porco, porque você está cheirando mal, Ron.

– Ah Mione! Deixa eu descansar, vai? Só 5 minutinhos!

– Bom, eu vou tomar um bom banho e quando eu sair, você vai direto para lá, ok?

Rony abriu um largo sorriso.

– Cadê a Rose e o Hugo?

– No quintal, brincando. Rosie está ansiosa pelos resultados da pré-avaliações. Como ela se saiu? – Luna perguntou.

– Bem – disse Mione.

– Ela está chateada porque Rosie tirou um Excede às Expectativas no meio de Ótimos. Eu queria ter um boletim cheio de Es na minha época – completou Ron.

– Transfiguração, não foi? – perguntou Harry.

– Isso mesmo.

– O novo professor é linha dura. Ela deve ter ficado nervosa e errado algo insignificante. Alvo tem medo dele, eu acho. Tirou um D.

– Caraça, Harry! – disse Ron.

– E como ele está?

– Está bem, Mione. É só esperar James cansar de abusar ele – respondeu Gina.

– Bom, então eu vou subir e ficar apresentável antes de falar com as crianças – e olhou para o marido na poltrona – 5 minutos, ouviu, Ronald?

– Sim, senhora! – e conjurou um relógio ao seu lado, fazendo Mione sorrir enquanto subia para o quarto.

– Muito trabalho? – Harry perguntou de forma geral para não levantar suspeitas.

– É. E muito chato, também, principalmente porque Hermione não faz pausas, sabe? Isso acaba com meu estômago delicado.

– Seu estômago não é delicado, Ron. Ele sofre de distúrbio alimentar reverso – brincou Gina.

– Que seja. Eu estava louco pra vir pra casa e comer alguma coisa. Quando sai o jantar, alguém sabe me dizer?

– Porque não belisca alguma coisa na cozinha? – Dino perguntou.

– Eu tentei, mas minha mãe quase bateu em mim com a tigela do peru.

Todos riram. Pouco tempo depois Rony subiu a contragosto, quando Mione parou no meio da escada, cruzou os braços e ergueu a sombrancelha. Gina e Lucy estavam na cozinha, ajudando com os toques finais da ceia e Dino e Harry decidiram ir ao quintal brincar com as crianças até a hora do jantar. Quando Hermione surgiu na porta, Rosie e Hugo saíram correndo e abraçaram a mãe.

– Oi, meus amores! Tudo bem?

– Você disse que não ia demorar! – Hugo reclamou.

– Desculpe, meu amor. Tive muito trabalho hoje – e alisou o cabelo ruivo do filho.

– Mãe...e as minhas notas?

– Não quer saber depois da ceia? - brincou.

– Não! – disse aflita.

– Eu imaginei – sorriu e entregou a carta para a filha.

Rose passou os olhos pela carta de Hogwarts e ficou entristecida. Os primos se aproximaram para ver o que havia.

– O que foi, Rose? – Alvo perguntou, preocupado.

– Tirei um E.

– Você tá assim porque tirou um E?? – disse James surpreso e revirou os olhos – Você é mesmo filha da tia Mione.

Os primos parabenizaram Rose pelas excelentes notas e voltaram a brincar.

– Filha, saiba que eu estou muito orgulhosa de você. Sei que esse professor é muito exigente e tenho certeza de que você terá um resultado brilhante no final do ano – e a abraçou, carinhosamente.

– Vem, Rose, vamos brincar – Alvo puxou a prima, que o seguiu sob protestos.

Assim que o sol sumiu por completo, detrás das colinas, a voz sonora da matriarca Weasley ressoou em todos os cantos da casa:

– A ceia está na mesa!

Como mágica, todos da família trataram logo de assumir seu lugar na mesa farta da família Weasley. Peru, porco recheado, bolo de doces, bolo de abóbora, torta de uva com camadas de neve, jarras de suco e cerveja amanteigada. A comida flutuava na mesa em direção aos pratos e a alegria natalina tomava conta da mesa, nas conversas divertidas e risos descontrolados. Harry olhou para cada um sentado na enorme mesa da família e uma sensação calorosa invadiu seu coração. Todo ano era a mesma coisa: difícil de lembrar o que todos os adultos ali passaram e uma alegria de ver que a luta deles resultou em um futuro despreocupado para as crianças. Somente o retrato de Fred, Lupin e Tonks, sob a lareira, lembrava-o das terríveis perdas durante a Grande Guerra. Seu olhar encontrou o de Alvo, que sorriu para ele, inocente. Não havia melhor época do mundo do que essa, para Harry.

Depois de tanta algazarra e da melhor comida do mundo, as crianças já cochilavam nos sofás e poltronas. Percy e Audrey se despediram e levaram as gêmeas para o quarto. Jorge acordou Fred e levou Roxanne. Gui e Fleur já haviam subido para os quartos logo depois que os Delacour e Lovegood partiram. Andrômeda se recolheu pouco depois do jantar para o quarto de hóspedes e Carlinhos tratou de aparatar para a Romênia. Teddy e Victorie, aproveitando a calmaria, namoravam perto da lareira, trocando beijos e carinhos.

– Eu estou vendo você-ês! – cantarolou James.

– Sai daqui, James! – ralhou Victorie.

– Vai dormir que isso não é horário pra criança fora da cama! – falou Ted.

– Eu não sou criança – reclamou – Eu vou contar pra todo mundo o que vocês estão fazendo aqui! Ô paiê...

– Pára de ser chato, James! – Victorie levantou irritada – Eu vou subir. Boa noite, Teddy.

– Boa noite, Vic – deu um beijo estalado e a viu subir as escadas – Você tinha que se meter, né, James?

– Ah, Teddy! Você ficou o dia todo com ela de beijinho e abracinho e nhé nhé nhé...amorzinho – e beijou a própria mão várias vezes, fazendo Ted rir.

– Eu já vou subir pra dormir.

– Ah, não...fica mais aqui. Vamos conversar! – pediu.

– Quem mandou você chatear sua prima? Da próxima vez, vê se não atrapalha – saiu bagunçando os cabelos do moreno.

Harry apareceu logo depois, com Lílian dormindo no colo.

– Hora de dormir, James. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

James cruzou os braços e sentou, irritado.

– O Teddy agora virou um chato. Não larga a Victorie e me trata feito criança!

– Eles não estavam aqui agorinha?

– O senhor também viu? Eu falei que vi também.

– Você interrompeu eles? Ai, ai...nem fala isso pra sua mãe. Vamos, vem pra cama.

Harry subiu as escadas, passando por Rony que já estava no 13º sonho, babando na poltrona e impediu que James acordasse o tio. Hermione já descia decidida a isso.

– Ron? Rony? Ronald!

– Hã?! O que?! Que foi, Mione?

– Você está babando.

– Ah, tá! – limpou a boca e voltou a cochilar.

– Rony!

– O quêêê?

– Vai pra cama!

– Tô indo, Mione. Vai na frente.

– Ronald Weasley! Seus filhos já estão lá em cima, não me faça arrastar você até lá!

– Tá bom, tá bom. Calma, amor. Você fica linda irritada comigo, mas hoje é Natal. Essas rugas vão aumentar e daqui a pouco você vai ter que usar aquelas poções que minha mãe... – diante do olhar mortífero da esposa, ele aparatou rapidinho.

Ainda não tinha amanhecido quando Alvo abriu os olhos e colocou seus óculos. James dormia atravessado na cama, com o corpo meio descoberto e Lílian continuava debaixo das cobertas. Calçou os sapatos e desceu para a sala, na expectativa de encontrar o seu presente. Encontrou Rose sentada na poltrona ao lado, olhando fixamente para um pacote grande e vermelho com seu nome.

– Rosie? – sussurrou e ela pareceu sair do transe.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou baixinho.

– A mesma coisa que você, ué! Por que não abre o seu presente?

– Ninguém acordou ainda. Eu não posso simplesmente pegar e abrir os meus presentes.

– Por que não?

Dito isso, Alvo procurou seu presente. Abriu uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e ofereceu a Rose, que se recusou. Identificou uma série de pacotes iguais e pegou o seu, tratando logo de vestir o tradicional agasalho Weasley. Achou também o presente de Duda Dudley: um boné do Manchester United autografado. O primo de Harry nunca entendia que Alvo não torcia para nenhum time trouxa. Ele futucou mais e encontrou uma embalagem enorme, cumprida e seus olhos brilharam.

– Isso é... – ela nem conseguiu completar tamanha euforia do primo.

– É! É! Ééééééé!!!

– Shhh!

Alvo dava pulos de alegria com o pacote na mão.

– Ganhei uma vassoura nova! Espera, tem um bilhete. Parabéns, meu amor, pelo primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Te amo, mamãe.

– Abre o seu, Rose. Vai!

Motivada pela vontade e pelo primo, ela cedeu. Vestiu o agasalho e abriu delicadamente a embalagem e deu de cara com uma bolsa lateral, bege, com alguns botons mágicos.

– Tem dois bilhetes! – disse a garota  
Eu achei que você fosse precisar, já que é tão parecida com sua mãe. Te amo, papai.  
Meu amor, essa bolsa é muito especial. Ela tem um feitiço de expansão que permite que você coloque quantos livros quiser e outro de sustentabilidade para que nunca pese. Se eu tivesse isso desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts, teria evitado muitas quedas nos corredores por causa dos livros. A idéia foi do seu pai e sei que você fará bom uso. Tem um outro presentinho secreto aí dentro. Te amo demais! Mamãe.

Ela abriu a mochila e puxou um livro grande e pesado. Em sua capa em relevo trabalhado com letras prateadas podia-se ler Hogwarts – uma longa história, livro ilustrado, escrito por Gheromin Gerrane. Era a vez de Rose saltitar descontrolada.

– Eu não acredito! A mamãe conseguiu! Uau! Sabe que existem apenas 7 edições ilustradas desse livro? O Sr Gerrane atualizou ele e melhorou muito! Todos os segredos da escola estão aqui!

– Shhh! Nem todos, né? – falou Alvo, se referindo às escadas.

Rose sentou na cadeira e começou a folhear as páginas do livro, com a mochila ao lado. Alvo admirava a nova Flashfire X3, modelo profissional, cabo bem desenhado, madeira de lei e com aerodinâmica praticamente impecável. Foi então que ele reparou em um pacote verde com seu nome, que não estava ali antes, e abriu espaço entre os presentes. Abriu curioso a embalagem e algo caiu no chão.

– Um roupão? – perguntou para si mesmo e chamou atenção da prima, que soltou um grito abafado e apontou para o corpo do primo. Alvo havia desaparecido – Uau! É uma capa da invisibilidade! Eu sempre ouvi meu pai falar dela, mas ele disse que ela tinha ficado velha e ele jogou fora.

– Então ele comprou outra...mas não se faz mais esse tipo de capa. Bom, não na legalidade por causa da proteção aos animais. Ele deve ter comprado outra há muito tempo, só pode. Tem um bilhete?

– Aqui. – e leu em voz alta - Use com a sabedoria dos Potter: não seja pego! Rose, a gente pode procurar a voz com isso!

– Shh! Quer que alguém te ouça? Eu não acho que seu pai quis dizer isso, não.

– Olha, você acabou de ganhar um livro que conta tudo sobre Hogwarts e eu tenho um jeito pra gente descobrir tudo sobre Hogwarts...você acha mesmo que não querem que a gente pesquise sobre Hogwarts?

– Pra quem achava que só seguia as idéias de James, você está muito empolgado, viu?

– E o que você acha?

– Eu acho que você tem que guardar essa capa e eu esse livro. Muita gente mataria pra ter o que a gente tem agora, Al. Não é uma boa espalhar isso por aí!

– Tá, você tem razão.

Em pouco tempo, Alvo já retornava com um sorriso iluminado.

– Que foi, Al?

– Você não sente? – perguntou.

– O que?

– O seu coração bater mais forte, o sangue correr mais rápido e a magia escorrer pelo seu corpo? Hogwarts é mais do que uma escola, Rose. Eu sei, dentro de mim, que Hogwarts é mais do que tudo que está escrito e somos nós que vamos descobrir isso – abriu os braços e se jogou na poltrona - Eu amo ser um bruxo!

Rose olhava curiosa para o primo. Seu rosto estava vermelho, os olhos brilhando como nunca e parecia nem respirar. Ela sorriu.

– Eu também acho tudo isso Alvo. Hogwarts faz a gente descobrir quem realmente somos.


	15. UMA VARINHA ENLOUQUECIDA

**15**

**UMA VARINHA ENLOUQUECIDA**

As férias já tinham acabado e Gina dava um último abraço apertado em Alvo enquanto James olhava atravessado, um pouco enciumado, antes de entrar no trem. Harry segurava a mão de uma Lily impaciente, que o arrastava tentando dar só uma olhadinha dentro do Expresso Hogwarts.

– Nem pensar, mocinha. Assim você quebra todo o encanto.

– Mas eu quero, pai! – choramingou – É rapidinho!

– Não senhora. Você vai ter a sua vez! Cadê o Ron e a Mione, com a Rose? – perguntou a Gina.

– Estavam aqui agorinha...ah! Ali vêm eles.

Rose acompanhava os pais com um sorriso estampado no rosto e uma bela bolsa de bottons, que fazia barulhos engraçados enquanto caminhava. Bastou que Rose encostasse em Alvo para Peter aparecer na Plataforma. Assim que avistou os amigos, correu na direção deles.

– O-obri-obrigado pe-pela co-coco-coruja, Rose!

Ela sorriu para o amigo, feliz que ela tenha gostado de seu presente.

– Eu adorei a tiara que você me deu – e apontou para uma tiara vermelha com uma borboleta dourada que adornava seus cabelos.

– O ál-álbum de con-cons-constetee-constelações é mui-muito de-demais, Al!

– Sabia que você ia gostar! E eu curti o minigame! Meu pai me ensinou a usar.

Peter sorriu. O Expresso Hogwarts soltou seu apito de alerta. Passos apressados desviavam dos obstáculos e, aos poucos, a Plataforma de embarque foi se esvaziando. Alvo olhava à procura de alguém.

– Não vejo o Jonathan.

– Vai ver que eles não vão de trem. Esqueceram que agora eles são celebridades? Você viu que eles foram a capa da edição de Natal do Profeta Diário! Devem andar de escolta, agora.

– O pa-pai do A-Alvo tam-também f-foi, né? E-Ele ta-tava na ca-capa tam-tamb-também, né?

– Mas o dindo não conta. Volta e meia ele é capa do jornal.

– Ei! É melhor vocês entrarem, senão vão perder o Expresso. – Ron alertou.

– Mas faltam o Jonathan e a irmã dele – Alvo insistiu.

– Tem certeza de que eles já não entraram? – Mione perguntou.

– Não entraram não, mãe. É a primeira vez que eles vão usar a Plataforma 9¾. Será que eles não vão conseguir passar?

– Ora, Rose, é claro que vão! Só devem estar atrasados.

– E se eles perderem o trem, tia? – Alvo perguntou.

– Tem sempre o carro do vovô Weasley!

Hermione olhou atravessado para as idéias perigosas que Rony dava ao pequeno grupo, enquanto Harry abria um largo e saudoso sorriso e Gina tentava ficar séria, para apoiar a amiga.

– Ch-Chegaram! – apontou Peter.

Jonathan se apressou a empurrar o carrinho enquanto Lizzie se dirigia ao bagageiro, após um breve aceno a Harry.

– Oi, gente! Poxa, tenho tanta coisa pra contar! Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu.

– Por que você demorou tanto? – Rose perguntou.

– Foi a Lizzie. Ela queria passar no Beco Diagonal pra comprar umas coisas e a gente precisou trocar dinheiro trouxa por dinheiro bruxo lá no Gringotes. Aliás, o Beco Diagonal é simplesmente demais!

– É melhor você colocar a bagagem no trem e deixar para conversar na cabine – disse Gina, afetuosamente – Vocês não querem perder o Expresso, não é?

Em pouco tempo, os quatro já estavam em uma cabine, junto com Détrio e Timmy. Todos falaram um pouco sobre as comemorações em família e os presentes que ganharam. Rose e Alvo evitaram falar dos presentes valiosos, falando apenas da bolsa expansiva e da nova vassoura. Peter estava feliz com seu álbum e Jonathan comentou que ganhou um bisbilhoscópio da Diretora McGonagall e ele achou tão legal que desmontou pra ver como funcionava.

– Então você quebrou o bisbilhoscópio! – afirmou Timmy.

– Não. Só não consegui montar de volta porque acho que ele precisa de magia pra fazer isso. Além do mais, eu tenho outra coisa em mente.

– O que você vai fazer? – Rose perguntou.

– Você vai ver. Deixa ficar pronto que eu te mostro.

– Eu vi você e sua irmã na capa do Profeta Diário. Agora você é oficialmente uma celebridade. Até trouxe ele aqui. Achei que você pode não ter lido, por ser filho de trouxas. Quero dizer, sido criado por eles.

– Eu li sim, Détrio. Minha irmã assinou o jornal e recebemos lá em casa. Foi um choque pra todo mundo quando a coruja entrou em casa e minha mãe quase desmaiou quando viu a gente se mexendo nas fotos. Foi muito legal!

– Eu não li – disse Timmy – Estava de férias no Himalaia e acho que a coruja se perdeu. Posso ler?

Détrio entregou a Timmy o jornal com as dobras exaustivamente marcadas. Um sinal de que muitas pessoas haviam manejado o papel. No centro da página, duas fotos, lado a lado, refletiam dois momentos: a fama instantânea e o convívio com ela. Os Dumbledore pareciam espremidos no fundo da foto, de mãos dadas e olhar confuso. Já Harry se mostrava calmo, conversava com todos e não fugia mais do enquadramento. No título em letras garrafais lia-se _O Mundo da Magia ganha dois presentes este ano_.

_Após uma espera de 10 anos, os bruxos puderam, finalmente, conhecer os já famosos herdeiros do saudoso e excentíssimo bruxo que foi Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Jonathan e Elizabeth. Seu testamento, revelado após o fim da Grande Guerra pelo duente Apops Kracker, funcionário aposentado do Banco Gringotes, gerou grande repercussão na comunidade mágica e muitos o consideraram uma fraude._

_Segundo o Ministro Kingsley, os jovens Dumbledore estiveram protegidos por um forte feitiço que repelia qualquer elemento mágico que tentasse penetrar numa área de 2km dos herdeiros. "Tivemos muito trabalho durante esses anos para tentar neutralizar o feitiço do saudoso Alvo Dumbledore e a verdade é que não conseguimos. Ele era admirável e sempre soube das coisas antes mesmo que acontecessem. Acredito que, por isso, o feitiço perdeu seu efeito quando as crianças completaram a idade necessária para entrar para a escola"._

_O jovem Jonathan Dumbledore seguiu a tradição familiar e entrou para a Casa Grifinória. Sua gêmea, Elizabeth, contudo, foi direcionada, de acordo com o Chapéu Seletor, para a Casa Sonserina, o que causou nova repercussão no mundo bruxo. Sua defesa surgiu de um velho conhecido de todos nós: Harry Potter, o eterno Menino-que-sobreviveu. De acordo com Potter, a carapuça negra que envolve a história Sonserina deve ser retirada, pois a Casa tem a possibilidade de começar de novo. "O fato de ser da Sonserina significa estar ligado às Artes das Trevas? Por favor, não julguem as crianças desta casa como se fossem seguidores de Voldemort(sic)"._

_Este ano, Harry Potter, chefe dos Aurores, retornou a Hogwarts a pedido da Diretora Minerva McGonagall para substituir o Professor Calton Prescott, que lecionava Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A comunidade bruxa está empolvorosa com a possibilidade de os filhos conhecerem a lenda em pessoa. Os alunos de Hogwarts não falam de outra coisa, como Rosely Campbell, no 4º ano da Grifinória: "Eu encontrei com o Professor Potter no corredor e pedi que assinasse meu livro de DCAT! Ele já virou relíquia da nossa família". E suas aulas são bastante concorridas, o que cogita a possibildade de manter Harry no cargo para atrair mais alunos para a escola. "As aulas dele são demais! Eu nunca aprendi tanta coisa com outro professor!", exclamou Hortêncio Juiceville, 6ª ano da Corvinal._

_O segundo filho de Harry Potter, Alvo Severo, também iniciou seu ano letivo. Contudo, ele decepcionou muitos fãs da família Potter após entrar para a Lufa-Lufa. Era esperado que ele acompanhasse o irmão, James Potter, e a prima, Rose Granger Weasley, na Casa Grifinória. Harry Potter, no entanto, está feliz e confiante. "Tenho certeza de que Alvo será um excelente lufo. Não podemos nos esquecer de que todas as Casas de Hogwarts são importantes"._

_Nos resta agora acompanhar de perto o desenvolvimento dessa nova e interessante geração que inicia sua vida no mundo bruxo. Ficamos na expectativa de que os Dumbledore continuarão brilhantes e polêmicos, assim como os Potter. A comunidade mágica tem uma dívida eterna com essas famílias que lutaram para nos salvar de um futuro incerto e sombrio. 19 anos depois, temos apenas que nos preocupar com o fato de as escadas que se movem, pararem. Saiba mais na página 5._

_Willyanna Meriva_

– Uau! Qual a sensação de sair na capa de jornal, John?

– Demais, Timmy! É a primeira vez que eu me vejo me mexendo numa foto – disse animado.

– Tô morrendo de fome! Acho que vou atrás de doces. Vocês vêm?

– Eu vou, Détrio. Minha mãe está numa dieta nova e fez sanduíche com pasta de libélula com molho de beterrabits.

Timmy mostrou a pasta laranja avermelhada dentro do pão e Rose jurou ter visto as asinhas do inseto. Assim que os dois saíram, Jonathan se ajeitou na cadeira, ansioso. Se curvou para os amigos e tocou no assunto que todos haviam evitado até agora:

– Algum de vocês perderam em alguma matéria?

– Tirei um E em Transfiguração – Rose disse chateada e Alvo balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

– E-eu ti-tirei A. E pe-peper-perdi em Herbo-Herbo-Herbobo...

– Herbologia? Eu também! Legal! A gente vai estudar junto, então! E você, Alvo?

– Eu passei em Herbologia com E.

– Mentira! – disse, Jonathan, surpreso e alegre.

– Mas perdi em Transfiguração – disse, fatídico.

– Então você vai estudar com minha irmã.

– Ela perdeu???

– Perder é pouco, Rose. Ela fez O escândalo! Tirou um T. – seus amigos arregalaram os olhos – A cena foi horrível. Primeiro, nós tivemos que esperar chegar em casa porque minha mãe tinha deixado as cartas com as notas em casa e ela não podia dizer nada, porque não entendia o que significava cada nota. Aí quando a gente chegou, ela foi direto olhar o dela e soltou um gritão. Meu pai até reclamou. Aí ela começou a ter um ataque de raiva e disse que o Professor Pratevil a reprovou de propósito.

– Mas ela não foi bem na prova prática. Eu vi. Eu tava lá.

– Sim, Alvo. Mas e a prova teórica? Tenho certeza de que ela acertou tudo, pelo menos, ela tem certeza disso. Escreveu uma carta pra Diretora na mesma hora. Meu pai até ameaçou tirar a gente de uma escola que tem perseguição com os alunos.

– Hogwarts não tem perseguição! – Rose protestou.

– Então me diz: você acha que minha irmã pode ter errado tudo? Seja justa!

– Não...mas isso não dá o direito de dizer que a escola tem perseguição. E o que a diretora disse?

– Marcou uma audiência com ela após o jantar de boas-vindas e isso não é tudo. A gente deu entrevista lá em casa.

– Para o Profeta Diário? – perguntou Alvo, curioso.

– Não. Olha, as pessoas iam ficar atrás da gente se não déssemos a entrevista para alguém, não é? Então ela apareceu lá e meu pai nem queria deixar, mas a Lizzie disse que tinha que ser ela.

– Ela quem? – perguntou Rose, curiosa.

– Rita Skeeter.

Rose e Alvo pareciam chocados e Peter tinha a expressão de quem não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

– Mas minha mãe sempre diz que Rita Skeeter só escreve mentiras!

– Mas foi ela que escreveu o livro sobre meu avô, não foi? Lizzie leu esse livro.

– Ela leu o livro da Rita? Minha mãe diz que boa parte daquele livro é mentira.

– Mas então ele tem verdade.

– Sim, mas... mas minha mãe vive dizendo que a Sra Skeeter não é um modelo de jornalista séria. Sua irmã errou feio.

– Bom, ela disse pro meu pai que a Sra Skeeter tinha escrito um livro sobre nosso avô e que tinha feito de tudo para descobrir a verdade e ela acha que só a Rita vai descobrir as coisas sobre nossa família.

– E vocês aceitaram isso?

– A Rita foi muito legal com a gente. Ela tinha uma pena de repetição rápida muito legal. A gente nunca vai descobrir nada, sabe? Somos crianças! Pelo menos agora a gente tem alguém para fazer isso. E de graça.

– Sabe aquela vozinha que fica na cabeça da gente falando que vocês vão se arrepender? É isso que ela ta falando agora na minha – disse Rose, desgostosa.

Quando Lizzie finalmente achou Deymon, se surpreendeu: ele estava na mesma cabine de Tiago Richards e Bruce Briniwick.

– Oi, Elizabeth! – disse Tiago, imediatamente.

– Ah...oi – e se sentou ao lado de Malfoy.

– Você agora tem um gato? – e apontou para o felino negro de olhos verdes em seu colo.

– Gata. Acabei de comprá-la. Seu nome é Nefertiti.

– A rainha egípcia mais bonita. É...ela é bonita mesmo.

– Não tinha mais nenhuma cabine livre – Malfoy se explicou, desgostoso, enquanto Tiago mexia com o animal.

– Como foi de Natal? – Tiago perguntou.

– Péssimo. E você?

– O meu foi bom.

– Pára, Tiago! Não tá vendo que eles não querem conversa? – Bruce cochichou.

– Severo Snape já apareceu para você? – continuou, ignorando o amigo.

– Não. Na verdade, nem olhei a figurinha direito. Não tive tempo, sabe?

– Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai aparecer para você.

– Por que?

– Porque ele foi diretor da Sonserina e Professor de Poções. Você tem a ver com ele.

– Hum...quem sabe ele não me dá umas dicas, né? – falou irônica.

– Ele não pode. A figurinha não tem magia para falar.

– E por que alguns quadros falam e outros não?

Malfoy, que ouvia com desdém a conversa dos dois, parou para prestar mais atenção.

– Eu acho que tem a ver com quantidade de magia, sabe? Alguns bruxos, antes de morrer, mandam pintar um quadro especial, acho. Mas eu posso descobrir isso direito.

– O que é isso? Sabedoria Corvinal?

Tiago sorriu, encabulado.

– Eu ouvi alguém dizer. Vou ficar te devendo uma resposta melhor.

– É melhor não dizer que vai ficar devendo, porque eu vou cobrar.

– Pode cobrar! – disse, sorridente.

Algumas meninas abriram a porta da cabine, abruptamente.

– Ah! Então é aqui que você...está – a voz da corvinal sumiu quando notou a presença dos dois sonserinos.

– Nós...hum...tem espaço na nossa cabine se vocês quiserem ficar mais à vontade – disse a outra garota do 3º ano da corvinal, virando-se diretamente para os meninos de sua Casa.

Antes que Lizzie dissesse alguma coisa em defesa dos sonserinos, Malfoy a deteve, segurando seu braço com força e com uma expressão de que não valia a pena brigar.

– Claro! – Bruce respondeu prontamente, animado com as meninas mais velhas – Não podemos deixar duas corvinais sozinhas, não é, Tiago?

– Não, claro. – disse com bem menos empolgação – Bom, então até mais – despediu-se dos sonserinos.

Lizzie deu adeuzinho e Malfoy pareceu mecher os lábios.

– Finalmente vamos ter paz nesse vagão! – disse enquanto passava para a outra poltrona e esticava as pernas.

– Você não suporta ele, né Malfoy?

– Não. É um grande falador e fica querendo se meter nas coisas dos outros.

– Mas você bem que prestou atenção quando ele falou das pinturas que falam.

– É claro! Informação gratuita é sempre bem-vinda. Para alguma coisa tinha que servir essa suposta amizade dele com você.

– Falando nisso, obrigada pelo livro.

– Hum... você recebeu.

– Lógico que recebi. Você mandou para mim, não foi? Aquilo e o Kit de Poções que o Prof Slughorn me mandou salvaram o meu Natal. Tem poções realmente interessantes naquele livro.

– Espera! O diretor da nossa casa te mandou presentes?

– É. Isso não é normal? Ele é meu fã. Já me chamou até pro Clube do Slug.

– Pro quê?

– Um clube particular para as pessoas que ele considera talentosas.

Malfoy colocou a mão na testa e abaixou a cabeça, não acreditanto em tanta bobagem do diretor da sua Casa. Aquilo era vergonhoso e puro puxa-saquismo.

– Eu trouxe uma coisa.

A garota meteu a mão no bolso da calça e tirou dois embrulhos verdes pequenos. Guardou um de volta e entregou o outro ao sonserino. Malfoy abriu desconfiado e segurou nas mãos uma corrente de prata com o brasão da Sonserina cravejado de esmeraldas semi-verdadeiras. No verso, estava escrito em letras de caligrafia perfeita: "Nada pode nos deter."

– "Nos deter"?

Ela puxou a corrente que carregava no pescoço, idêntica.

– Somos amigos, não somos?

Malfoy olhou atentamente para a garota diante de si. Ele sempre soube que na Sonserina era cada um por si e Merlim por ninguém. Sabia que não seria bem aceito, por conta da herança vergonhosa de sua família. Sabia que não teria amigos. Colegas, sim, mas amigos... E será que ela estava sendo sincera? Seu olhar dizia que sim, mas Deymon foi criado para ficar sempre com o pé atrás. Então ele se lembrou da forma como ela o defendeu e como ele se sentiu naquele momento. Deymon não tinha ninguém por ele em Hogwarts. Nem Khai. Ela tinha, mas escolheu ficar com eles. Malfoy sorriu. Pela primeira vez, Lizzie viu Deymon sorrir de verdade, ainda que ele disfarçasse ao olhar para a corrente.

– Somos amigos, não somos? – repetiu.

– Somos sim, Carter.

– Se somos amigos, você vai continuar me chamando pelo sobrenome?

– Não...Lizzie. – ela sorriu e depois ficou séria.

– Então eu vou lhe contar uma coisa: o Prof Pratevil me deu um T.

– O que? – Malfoy arregalou os olhos – Mas você acertou a prova escrita toda. Tudo o que você falou para mim estava certo. Você podia tirar até um D, porque você não foi bem na prática, né? Vamos ser realistas. Mas Trasgo? E eu achava que ele gostava de você.

– Eu também achava.

– Vai ver que ele quer ficar mais tempo com você.

– Eu já enviei uma coruja para a diretora para falar sobre o assunto. Ele não pode fazer isso.

– Tomara que ele seja expulso!

– Se ele não for, eu vou tornar as minhas aulas com ele um verdadeiro inferno.

Em pouco tempo, o Expresso chegou a Hogmeade e as crianças voltaram à escola. O Salão Principal estava todo decorado. Tapeçarias de todas as Casas se misturavam às faixas de boas-vindas encantadas, que pareciam dançar sob um céu incrivelmente estrelado. A comida estava uma delícia. Os elfos da cozinha tinham caprichado tanto nos doces e tortas que fazia pena comer. Lucy olhava fixamente para o pudim de três andares e três coberturas caramelizadas diante de si, incapaz de comer ou deixar qualquer lufo destruir essa obra-prima culinária. Peter estava claramente emburrado com a amiga e Alvo ria da cara dele. Todos conversavam animadamente, contando as aventuras de Natal. Apenas uma sonserina não havia comido praticamente nada e mantinha seu olhar sério na mesa dos professores, sem conversar com niguém.

Finalmente, o jantar terminou e as crianças, pouco a pouco, foram deixando o Grande Salão para aproveitar o resto da noite e colocar as histórias das férias em dia. Elizabeth, Khai e Deymon estavam parados ao pé da escadaria, quando Jonathan, Alvo, Peter e Rose passaram por eles. Imediatamente, John se aproximou da irmã.

– Quer que eu vá com você?

– Não precisa, Jonh. Eu prefiro ficar sozinha. Vai ficar com seus amigos – e apontou o nariz na direção do trio que o aguardava.

– E o que eles estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou se referindo aos sonserinos.

– Só estão me fazendo companhia até a diretora chegar.

– Então eu também fico – disse resoluto – Gente, eu vou esperar a diretora com minha irmã.

– A gente espera você – Alvo falou enquanto se aproximava.

Rose e Peter trocaram olhares surpresos e receosos, enquanto acompanhavam Alvo. Deymon e Khai estavam com expressões de quem havia acabado de comer um pacote inteiro de vomitilhas e Lizzie lançava ao irmão seu olhar assassino. O estranho grupo ficou reunido sem trocar uma só palavra e chamavam muita atenção. Eles olhavam para as paredes de pedra, para seus próprios pés, mordiam os lábios, balançavam no mesmo lugar e tamborilavam com os dedos nas pernas, sem se esforçar para pensar em um assunto para conversar. Quando a diretora saiu do Salão, estava acompanhada dos Professores Potter e Pratevil e olhou para o interessante grupo com curiosidade.

– Sua comitiva, srta Dumbledore?

Lizzie respirou fundo.

– Não, diretora.

– Só estamos fazendo companhia – John disse assumindo uma postura de defesa da irmã.

– Eu já posso ir sozinha daqui. Obrigada.

Os sonserinos imediatamente deixaram o local. Jonathan se retirou pouco depois junto com seus amigos. Aproveitando a deixa, Harry se despediu da diretora e do colega e tomou o caminho para a cabana de Hagrid, com quem havia combinado um chá e o resgate de boas lembranças. O Prof Pratevil também se retirou, para a surpresa da sonserina.

– Siga-me, srta Dumbledore.

As duas figuras caminharam até a Câmara de Passagens chamando a atenção de quem ainda estava por ali e gerando cochichos. Quando a diretora se dirigiu à moldura que as levaria para o sétimo andar, o sangue da sonserina pareceu congelar em seu corpo e ela parou.

– Para onde vamos?

– Para minha sala, é claro!

– Diretora McGonagall, poderíamos...hum...por favor...ir para outro lugar? Por favor.

Minerva olhou para a aluna, procurando entendê-la: seu olhar era de súplica. Parecia que a diretora havia proposto que ela se atirasse numa arena para lutar com um basilisco, tamanha era a súplica no olhar daquela criança.

– Eu não estou pronta.

Estas palavras saíram quase inaudíveis da boca da sonserina e Minerva lançou-lhe um olhar maternal e de compaixão. Decerto ela já sabia que existia um retrato de Dumbledore em sua sala e ainda não estava pronta para aquele encontro. Embora não fosse uma atitude comum, ela resolveu não pressionar a garota.

– Vamos para a sala do diretor de sua Casa, então.

Chegaram rapidamente ao escritório do Prof Slughorn, que parecia ter vestido suas roupas com uma certa velocidade mágica, pois havia esquecido sua touca de dormir na cabeça. Os tons verde e pastel não chamavam tanta a atenção quanto à lua e estrelas que se moviam. A diretora limpou suavemente a garganta e indicou o desleixo do professor, que retirou o chapéu e pediu desculpas.

– Entrem, por favor!

A sala do professor era uma velha conhecida da garota, que cumpriu sua detenção fazendo poções no grande caldeirão, no lado esquerdo da sala. As estantes com os potes e ingredientes particulares e os diversos livros sobre poções, eram um grande atrativo para Elizabeth. Contudo, as inúmeras fotografias de Slughorn com celebridades mágicas, sorrindo orgulhoso, que praticamente faziam a parede de pedras negras desaparecer, causavam uma certa náusea na sonserina.

– Sente-se, srta Dumbledore – ao passo que a garota se acomodou, a diretora continuou – Concordei nesta pequena reunião para esclarecer alguns pontos sobre o assunto que sua coruja trouxe para mim, no natal. Quero deixar claro, minha querida, que não existe perseguição nesta escola. O Prof Pratevil me explicou o porquê de sua nota e, embora tenha sido radical em sua decisão, ele está correto.

O rosto da sonserina enrubesceu de raiva com as palavras da diretora e a garota contraiu as mãos, num esforço para segurar sua angústia.

– E por que o professor me deu T?

– A senhorita assinou como Elizabeth Carter, quando o professor já havia lhe informado que não aceitaria. Evidente que foi apenas um lapso, certo?

A garota não sabia o que pensar. Estava com vontade de azarar o professor.

– Evidente, diretora.

– Contudo, pedi ao professor para reavaliar sua prova teórica e concordamos em aumentar sua nota para Péssimo. A senhorita fez uma excelente prova teórica, contudo, não posso dizer o mesmo de sua prova prática. Não há condição de você passar nesta matéria.

A garota estava visivelmente arrasada. Não esperava um desfecho destes.

– A partir de agora, senhorita, para evitar novos equívocos como este, gostaria que assinasse todos os seus trabalhos com o sobrenome Dumbledore. É possível, querida?

Ela olhava aflita para a diretora. Não queria ter que assinar como alguém que não é, mas a julgar pela determinação da diretora, parecia que esta batalha já estava vencida. Deu de ombros, passou a mão pelos cabelos delicadamente e aceitou o pedido da diretora.

– Excelente, srta Dumbledore. Agora vamos tratar de outros assuntos. Chegou ao meu conhecimento que a senhorita ofendeu dois de nossos professores no Expresso Hogwarts. Por isso, 30 pontos serão retirados de sua Casa.

– Mas diretora, eu...

Minerva ergueu sua mão, fazendo um claro sinal para que a garota se calasse.

– E sei também que estava sob estresse e que só o fez para defender seu amigo. Por isso, lhe concedo 20 pontos pela defesa da honra da amizade e por ensinar algo aos nossos professores.

A garota sorriu aliviada.

– Entretanto, outro fato chegou ao meu conhecimento. Prof Slughorn?

O Professor de Poções, que até agora assistia à discussão passivamente, levantou e se aproximou da sonserina, cruzando os braços diante da garota. Ele nem precisava explicar nada, pois ela já sabia do que se tratava e sabia também que iria matar o Khai.

– Srta Dumbledore – começou sério e austero – Eu notei que alguns ingredientes de minha reserva particular diminuíram, mas achei que poderia ser engano meu. Curiosamente, esses ingredientes se encaixam em uma poção polissuco encontrada em uma das masmorras pelo Prof Pratevil. E o aluno que estava lá é um de seus amigos que seguia à risca uma recomendação, muito bem escrita, devo acrescentar, para a finalização da poção. Isso foi obra sua. Para que, srta Dumbledore?

Elizabeth mantinha um olhar receoso para o diretor de sua Casa, pois ele era muito inconstante e parecia querer mostrar serviço para a diretora McGonagall.

– Professor, me desculpe por pegar os ingredientes sem sua permissão, mas como o senhor me deu algumas amostras na minha detenção, eu achei que não faria mal uma ou duas a mais. Me desculpe. E a poção...bom...eu só queria provar para mim mesma que era capaz. Encontrei a receita na biblioteca, já tinha o que precisava e fiquei curiosa. Me desculpe – disse cabisbaixa e num tom absolutamente sincero – Por favor, não me expulse da escola.

– Expulsar a senhorita? Hoje, não. – a garota sorriu e ele continuou – Entretanto, serei obrigado a punir minha própria Casa. 30 pontos serão retirados por pegar ingredientes indevidamente e por desenvolver poções complexas sem a supervisão de um adulto. E a senhorita está suspensa das minhas reuniões particulares.

Elizabeth estava boquiaberta e triste. Lentamente, baixou seu olhar para os pés, pois sabia que todos na Sonserina iriam odiá-la. Ela nem fazia questão de não participar do clube de seletos do professor, mas eram pontos preciosos para a Casa que estava em último lugar.

– E 10 pontos serão creditados pela excelente poção polissuco de um aluno do primeiro ano. Você tem um belo futuro na área, minha cara.

– E cumprirá dentenção, srta Dumbledore, com o Prof Hagrid, nos próximos três sábados no final da tarde, a partir da semana que vem. Ele tem alguns afazeres na Floresta Proibida.

– Na Floresta Proibida? Mas...mas eu pensei que era proibida! Tem...coisas...monstros lá. Eu li nos livros – disse assustada.

– Sim, por isso estará com nosso Guarda-Caças. Acredito que resolvemos as pendências com a senhorita e não gostaria de ter novas conversas como esta tão cedo, certo?

– Sim, diretora McGonagall.

Assim que saíram da sala, Elizabeth caminhou rápida e silenciosamente ao lado do professor, que a olhava intrigado. Embora sua expressão estivesse vazia, sua mente explodia em fúria. Por que Khai tinha que ser tão burro? Por que o Prof Pratevil estava pegando no pé da garota? Por que eles queriam tanto que ela fosse uma Dumbledore? O que ela não conseguia compreender era por que todas aquelas pessoas defendiam incondicionalmente aquele velho. Antes de entrar na sala comunal, o professor a parou por um instante.

– Por que estas ações desnecessárias, minha querida? Dumbledore foi um excelente bruxo. Muitos dariam tudo para ser descendente dele.

– Acho que eles estão assustados – o professor levantou uma das sombrancelhas, não compreendendo e ela continuou – Por eu estar na Sonserina, eu acho. Eles estão com medo de que eu seja uma nova bruxa das trevas.

– Oh, é claro que não. Eu vejo em você uma bruxa persistente, inteligente e extremamente agradável, embora tenha um certo desrespeito pelas regras. Não acredito que seja capaz de nenhuma maldade.

– Obrigada.

– Além disso, a Casa Sonserina, há tempos, se desligou das ações das trevas. Somos todos mocinhos agora.

Elizabeth entrou na Sala Comunal, um tanto vazia, e encontrou seus colegas sentados na poltrona aguardando por ela. Lançou um olhar assassino para Khai, que olhou timidamente para Malfoy e em seguida para os próprios pés. A garota seguiu para o seu quarto, onde passou a noite olhando para o teto de pedras negras.

A semana transcorreu traqüilamente com as típicas aulas chatas do Prof Binns e as incríveis aulas teóricas de Harry. Ron, Mione e Gina o ajudaram a preparar um planejamento de aulas que eles sempre quiseram ter em DCAT e o resultado disso era sua popularidade também como professor. Minerva estava plenamente satisfeita com o ex-aluno e já ensaiava investidas para um segundo ano em Hogwarts. As aulas de Transfiguração eram as mais tensas. A maioria dos alunos havia perdido nas pré-avaliações, portanto cada gesto do Prof Pratevil era calculado para atingir exatamente a fraqueza do aluno, forçando-o a se dedicar mais nos estudos para a aula seguinte.

Rose, Alvo, Peter e John andavam cada vez mais unidos e os trabalhos que faziam juntos, de acordo com a cooperação intercasas, rendiam muitos pontos para a Grifinória e a Lufa-Lufa. O quarteto continuava a estudar próximo à entrada da sala da diretora e Rose já fazia os primeiros testes das orelhas extensíveis. Peter e Alvo passavam horas na biblioteca lendo sobre pedras e quadros, enquanto John praticava feitiços de multiplicação e convocatórios com mais sucesso do que Rose esperava.

Já os sonserinos passavam maus bocados. A maioria ainda tinha dificuldade em dividir o trabalho com outras Casas, o que gerava conflitos constantes e acusações de descaso. Durante toda a semana, a única vez que Lizzie dirigiu a palavra para Khai foi para discutir e ela foi extremamente dura com o colega, que se afastou do trio e andava sumido. Deymon permanecia em seu próprio mundinho, indiferente à briga dos companheiros, se comportando como sempre. Tiago da Corvinal parecia ganhar algum terreno e Lizzie não agüentava os cochichos das meninas quando ele estava conversando com ela ou estudando juntos, na biblioteca.

No final de semana começou a maratona de aulas extras para os alunos que haviam perdido matérias. Embora a maioria tenha, eventualmente, escorregado em apenas uma, alguns estavam praticamente sem tempo livre. A aula do Prof Pratevil era a mais cheia. Enquanto as crianças se acomodavam, ele lançava um olhar intimidador para a sonserina que havia questionado a sua nota.

– Mantenham as duplas das aulas. – avisou quando viu Alvo ameaçar se sentar com um colega lufo - E se o seu parceiro tiver sido mais bem-sucedido do que você, como não é o caso do Sr Potter, acomodem-se com o mais próximo.

Assim que todos se acomodaram, ele continuou.

– Hoje vamos todos transfigurar água em vinho – alguns alunos pareciam animados com a simplicidade da tarefa – Eu disse que HOJE vamos TODOS transfigurar água em vinho. Isto quer dizer que vocês só sairão desta sala, quando TODOS conseguirem transfigurar água em vinho.

A animação inicial se transformou em receio. Imediatamente, Elizabeth sentiu todos os olhares da sala em sua nuca. Olhou para o lado e encarou um par de olhos verdes. Alvo tratou de enfiar a cara no livro, rapidamente. Foi um martírio. Demorou um tempo até que o primeiro aluno obtivesse o resultado positivo. O professor logo o encarregou de auxiliar alguém. A maioria estava bastante nervosa e, por isso, a água virava rum ou chá mate.

Alvo notou que Elizabeth perdia a paciência com facilidade, dava longos e pesados suspiros e, vez ou outra, simplesmente abandonava a varinha e cruzava os braços. Ele havia conseguido suco de uva da última vez, mas não conseguia ir além disso.

– Você está fazendo o movimento errado – a garota cochichou, enquanto Alvo apoiava o rosto em seu punho.

– Que?

– Você está fazendo o movimento errado – sussurrou mais uma vez.

– Se você sabe como é, por que sua água só vira limonada?

– É essa droga de varinha. Ela não funciona.

– Sei – Alvo disse, não acreditando.

Elizabeth olhou para trás e notou que o professor estava de costas, analisando os feitos dos alunos da última fileira. Então ela falou, baixinho:

– Você está colocando o movimento no braço, mas é o pulso que se movimenta. Assim!

E mostrou a Alvo como fazer, delicadamente. Contudo, ela só conseguiu uma limonada. Ele olhou desconfiado para ela, que deu de ombros.

– Se não quer tentar, problema é seu.

Ele olhou novamente para ela, extremamente desconfiado. Uma sonserina querendo ajudar era algo fora do comum. Provavelmente, o suco dele viraria limonada e o professor caçoaria dos dois. Contudo, a curiosidade foi mais forte e ele poderia jogar o líquido fora antes que o professor percebesse. Respirou fundo e, sob os olhares ansiosos da sonserina, conjurou o feitiço. A garota revirou os olhos.

– Você está fazendo errado de novo – sussurrou e pegou em sua mão.

Alvo não sabia explicar por que aquilo lhe deixou completamente travado. Ele imaginava que todos os sonserinos tivessem mãos frias e duras, como eles pareciam ser, mas as dela eram macias e quentes. Ele olhou com atenção o movimento da mão dela sobre a sua e, quando ela soltou, ele o repetiu, desta vez, fielmente. Ao analisar o conteúdo do copo, não pôde acreditar: era puro vinho.

– Uau! Você é incrível! Deu certo! Mas por que não dá certo pra você? – cochichou.

– Já disse – ela tinha a cara emburrada – É essa varinha estúpida que só faz o que quer.

– Sem conversas paralelas – ralhou o Professor ao se aproximar dos dois – Acredito que já esteja difícil o suficiente para vocês.

Quando olhou o conteúdo do copo de Alvo, o professor arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

– Um vinho perfeito. Interessante, Sr Potter. Talvez você não seja uma completa perda de tempo. Limonada... nada promissor, Srta Dumbledore.

O Prof Pratevil lhe lançou um olhar de desdém, mas o que realmente doeu na alma da garota foi o prazer com que ele disse cada sílaba de seu sobrenome. Elizabeth pôde sentir seu rosto começar a queimar em fúria e cerrou os punhos, olhando para a sua varinha. O professor deu um leve sorriso de vencedor, imperceptível.

– Sr Potter, ajude a Srta Dumbledore, senão ficaremos todos presos aqui.

Alvo fez menção de contar ao professor que Elizabeth o havia ajudado, quando a garota deu um chute em sua canela e ele se contorceu de dor.

– O que foi, Potter?

– Nada, senhor. Eu bati a canela enquanto descia do banco – ao passo que o professor se afastou, ele olhou para a garota, desgostoso – Por que você fez isso? Doeu!

– Eu não pedi que me defendesse, Potter.

Alvo deu um leve muxoxo.

– E o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou, ainda emburrado.

– Me dê a sua varinha.

– Que?

– Eu não consigo com a minha. Me dê a sua varinha, agora – e esticou a mão para recebê-la.

– Mas eu...

– Eu fiz você acertar, Potter. Agora me dê a sua varinha – disse, num tom ameaçador e com os dentes semicerrados.

Alvo olhou para a expressão da sonserina e para sua mão esticada diante de si. Estava receoso de entregar sua amada varinha para a garota que, obviamente, fez o que fez para se beneficiar depois. Ela continuava encarando ele tão profundamente que Alvo podia jurar sentir um peso enorme em sua consciência o impelindo a ceder à ordem da garota. Então ele esticou o braço oferecendo a sua varinha para ela. Antes de chegar nas mãos de Elizabeth, o Prof Pratevil a confiscou.

– Com a sua varinha, Srta Dumbledore! – e olhou para Alvo com seus terríveis olhos vazios – está confiscada até o fim da aula, Sr Potter. Use seu talento, Srta Dumbledore, se é que possui alguma herança genética do grandioso bruxo que foi seu avô.

Aquilo definitivamente soou como a gota d´água para aquela criança. Impedida de lançar uma azaração sobre o professor, agarrou sua varinha com fúria e tratou de repetir o encantamento uma vez, duas, três... Alvo já havia contado doze tentativas e nem em limonada a água se transformava agora. O rosto da sonserina estava vermelho e o lufo notou uma lágrima nervosa que escorreu pelo seu rosto. Alvo se sentia extremamente angustiado, impotente e com muita pena da garota, que chorava em silêncio, dizendo o feitiço e fazendo-o com perfeição. Entretanto, não conseguia nenhum resultado positivo. Então, tudo aconteceu muito depressa. Ela parou, abruptamente, olhou com ódio estampado no rosto para sua varinha e disse algo que Alvo nunca havia ouvido antes.

– _Iste varinha vacerrosa a inferni! Sola delirium_!

Foi aí que pareceu para ele que a garota já não controlava mais nada. A varinha em sua mão começou a disparar feitiços em todas as direções, explodindo copos, espatifando livros e jogando cadeiras para o ar. Algumas crianças tiveram cortes no rosto e nas mãos, enquanto se protegiam e o professor empunhou sua varinha para desarmá-la. Elizabeth chorava e pedia para parar, mas não conseguia. O Prof. Pratevil foi desarmado e lançado longe, o que fez as crianças entrarem em pânico.

– Saiam da sala! – bradou o professor.

As crianças corriam desembestadas e gritando porta afora. Elizabeth chorava compulsivamente, enquanto o professor olhava atônito para o fato de que a varinha parecia suspender a garota no ar. Alvo tentou trazer a sonserina para o chão, mas foi lançado violentamente de encontro ao professor, que amorteceu sua queda. A garota chorava e suplicava para parar. Ela não conseguia soltar a varinha, que continuava a lançar feitiços aleatórios com violência e destruía a sala de aula. Foi então que Harry Potter apareceu na entrada da sala e, por alguns segundos, permaneceu tão atônito quanto o Prof Pratevil. A varinha de Elizabeth, pressentindo o perigo, atacou Harry enquanto a sonserina gritava e ele desviou com facilidade, desarmando-a. Não era segredo que _expelliarmus_ era o feitiço de maior precisão de Harry. Elizabeth sentiu um estalo e a varinha voou de sua mão, fazendo-a cair de joelhos. Ela pôs as mãos no rosto e correu para fora da sala chorando, enquanto Harry checava se Alvo estava bem. Ele tentou alcançá-la, mas havia muitas crianças no corredor assustadas e ele ajudou o Prof. Pratevil a encaminhá-las para a enfermaria.

– Onde está Alvo? – Harry pareceu se dar conta de que o filho havia sumido no mar de crianças.

– Ele foi atrás dela – disse Lavínea Strauss, a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Quando Alvo finalmente a alcançou, ela estava agachada na ponte para Hogsmeade, chorando compulsivamente. Ele se aproximou vagarosamente da garota, que abraçava seus joelhos cobertos por seu vasto cabelo negro. Assim que Alvo tocou seu ombro, a garota se afastou, de sobressalto.

– Se afasta de mim! – gritou.

– Calma.

– O que você quer? – continuava, agressiva.

– Ajudar. Eu sei que você não teve culpa no que aconteceu lá – disse enquanto se sentava ao seu lado – A coisa fugiu do controle, eu vi. O professor te provocou.

– Por que você está fazendo isso?

– Você me ajudou. E eu não acho justo você levar a culpa por algo que não fez. Bom, não de propósito, né?

A sonserina enxugou as lágrimas no casaco de sua roupa e se levantou, junto com Alvo.

– Eu não preciso de ajuda. Eu sei me defender.

– Por que você é tão chata? Eu só quero fazer o certo.

– Eu não me importo com isso.

Elizabeth fez menção de voltar para o castelo, mas foi impedida por Alvo, que tomou a sua frente, segurando-a pelos ombros.

– Olha, você pode ser expulsa da escola, sabia? Pára com esse orgulho idiota.

– Me larga, Potter.

– Você ouviu ela.

No segundo seguinte, Alvo sentiu um leve sufocamento, pois ele foi puxado pela gola da roupa e depois jogado no chão. Khai ainda estava com o rosto avermelhado e os pulsos fechados, ameaçando socar o lufo. Malfoy estava ao seu lado, com o nariz empinado e os braços cruzados.

– Cai fora, Potter! Não se mete onde não é chamado.

– Qual o problema de vocês? – se levantou – Eu só estou querendo ajudar.

Desta vez foi Malfoy quem o empurrou.

– Ninguém pediu sua ajuda, Potter - disse, com desprezo – Qual o problema da sua família? Não cansam de querer bancar os heróis e bom samaritanos? Patético.

– Você não tem direito de falar da minha família.

– Eu falo de quem eu quiser – e empurrou novamente o lufo.

– Não fala não.

– Se não o que? Vai me bater, Potter? – e o empurrou novamente.

– Você vai engulir isso – e empurrou sonserino de volta.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Harry chegou de sopetão, falando com autoridade e percebeu um princípio de briga. Os sonserinos que haviam tocado suas varinhas em seus bolsos, voltaram atrás e as deixaram guardadas. Harry não gostou nem um pouco de ter visto o filho de Malfoy ameaçando o seu, mas sentiu orgulho quando Alvo não se deixou abater e o enfrentou. Harry teve vontade de puni-los e retirar pontos de suas Casas, mas não seria correto, já que nada havia acontecido, de verdade.

– Srta Dumbledore e Alvo, me sigam. E quanto a vocês, espero que essas varinhas permaneçam em seus bolsos.

Harry caminhou com as crianças apressadamente pelos corredores, se dirigindo para a sala de aula onde tudo aconteceu. Os outros alunos cochichavam e apontavam para a sonserina, desviando com medo dela e lançando olhares atravessados. Assim que passaram pela porta, Harry a trancou e lançou um feitiço abafatório, deixando-os a sós com a diretora McGonagall, Prof Carmelita Trelawney e o Prof Pratevil. A sala estava um completo caos e a varinha da sonserina estava nas mãos da professora de feitiços, que a analisava com curiosidade.

– Srta Dumbledore, algo de muito grave aconteceu nesta sala. Conte-nos.

– Eu... eu... eu não sei bem. Eu só estava tentando fazer o feitiço.

– Foi sem querer, diretora. Ela não quis fazer mal – Alvo se intrometeu, atraindo os olhares dos professores.

– O que você viu, Sr Potter?

– Bom, ela estava mesmo tentando fazer o feitiço. Estava tudo certo só que a varinha simplesmente não fazia certo. Aí ela ficou com muita raiva da varinha e falou umas coisas esquisitas.

– O que, Sr Potter? – perguntou a Prof Trelawney, ansiosa.

– Não sei bem. Parecia latim. Terminava com _sola delirium_.

– A senhorita sabe latim? – a diretora perguntou à garota.

– Sim, senhora. Aprendemos na igreja.

– A senhorita deu uma ordem a sua varinha?

– Não me lembro, diretora McGonagall. Foi... eu não tive a intenção. Só estava chateada.

– Para ter feito um feitiço desses, a senhorita deveria estar furiosa – Prof Trelawney afirmou – Srta Dumbledore, você amaldiçoou sua própria varinha.

– Que? – as crianças disseram, em uníssono.

– É um feito raro e nada admirável, devo dizer – a diretora já parecia recriminá-la – Alguns bruxos costumavam amaldiçoar varinhas de seus inimigos para que se confundissem e atacassem seus próprios donos. É evidente que a senhorita desconhece estes fatos, uma vez que este ano é seu primeiro contato com o Mundo da Magia. Contudo, essas ações são absolutamente imperdoáveis nesta escola.

– Mas eu não quis... por favor... – e sua voz se esvaiu.

– Ela não fez por mal, diretora. Eu estava lá, eu vi. O Prof Pratevil e meu pai viram quando a varinha a ergueu no ar. Ela não podia ter feito aquilo, poderia?

– Por que a defende tanto, Sr Potter? – o Prof Pratevil perguntou o que todos queriam saber.

– Porque eu sei que ela não fez nada, ora. Seria injusto não dizer o que sei ou deixar ela levar a culpa, se não teve a intenção.

– Viraram amigos, agora? – continuou o professor.

– Ele não é meu amigo – disse, seca, gerando incômodo na sala.

– Srta Dumbledore, o Prof Potter já removeu o encantamento de sua varinha. A partir de agora, nada de latim além dos feitiços dos livros, compreendeu? Muitos de nossos encantamentos têm origem nesta linguagem e a senhorita invocou um deles, sem a intenção. Não irei puni-la, mas está de sobreaviso que, se algo do gênero ocorrer mais uma vez, será expulsa desta escola. Compreendeu?

– Sim, diretora McGonagall – respondeu cabisbaixa, enquanto pegava sua varinha contra a vontade. Seu desejo era de quebrá-la em mil pedacinhos.

– E não adianta livrar-se de sua varinha – a Prof Trelawney pareceu ler seus pensamentos – Isso a colocaria em uma situação delicada.

– Eu sei. Li no livro que a diretora me deu no Natal. Um bruxo não pode quebrar a varinha que lhe escolheu ou convencer alguém de fazê-lo premeditadamente, pois sua magia desaparecerá. A ligação do bruxo com a varinha tem séculos de existência e até hoje mistérios cercam esta conexão tão simples e poderosa.

– Que bom que o leu, Srta Dumbledore – Minerva disse encantada e ponderosa – Todas as segundas e quartas, após as atividades escolares, às oito horas da noite, a senhorita terá aulas particulares comigo, para desenvolver sua habilidade com a varinha. Vamos trabalhar para que descuidos, como o de hoje, não aconteçam – a garota ficou branca como um fantasma e Minerva continuou – nossos encontros serão na sala vazia do quinto andar, ao lado da armadura de bronze.

– Sim, senhora – disse aliviada.

– E 5 pontos serão creditados à Lufa-Lufa, pela defesa da justiça, promovida pelo Sr Potter. Agora, vocês devem se retirar e descansar. E srta Dumbledore, ignore os comentários pelos corredores. O que aconteceu nesta sala não passou de uma magia mal-feita com resultados desastrosos, compreenderam?

Era evidente a vontade da diretora que não comentassem sobre a maldição efetuada pela sonserina e ambos concordaram. Ao saírem da sala, uma série de curiosos esperavam pelas informações ou a possível expulsão da sonserina, mas as duas crianças caminhavam caladas. Assim que chegou na entrada da Câmara de Passagens, Malfoy e Khai vieram ao seu encontro.

– Você está bem?

– Você está falando comigo? – e lançou um olhar ainda desgostoso para o garoto.

– Você foi expulsa?

– Não, Malfoy. Tudo não passou de uma magia mal-feita com resultados desastrosos – mentiu – Agora tenho aulas às segundas e quartas à noite com a diretora e detenção com o Prof Hagrid aos sábados.

– Aulas à noite, detenção com o Guarda-Caças, aulas extras de Feitiços e Transfiguração... desse jeito não sobra muito tempo para os nossos projetos, não é?

– Pensa que não sei? Droga! Vocês vão ficar com toda a diversão – disse, invejosa.

– Lizzie, você está bem? O que aconteceu? – Jonathan parecia bem transtornado e tinha a expressão de quem tinha acabado de saber.

– Foi um erro que cometi. Seu amigo Potter estava lá – e apontou para o lufo que se aproximava logo atrás - Ele te conta com mais detalhes. Eu vou dormir. Minha semana não dá pra ficar pior.

E saiu a passos largos tomando o caminho do seu dormitório.


	16. UMA PISTA MOLHADA

**16**

**UMA PISTA MOLHADA**

Desde os últimos acontecimentos, as aulas com os sonserinos do 1º ano se tornaram tensas. A cada novo movimento de varinha que Elizabeth tentava fazer, todos os alunos se posicionavam para correr para fora da sala. Todos, exceto Deymon, Khai, Tiago, Rose, Peter, Alvo e Jonathan. Precisou que os professores dessem uma dura nos alunos para que tudo voltasse ao normal. Harry havia feito, na última aula, um longo discurso sobre os erros e acertos na escola, providenciado por Hermione, é claro. Já era bem tarde da noite e ele ainda estava acordado em sua sala, quando uma coruja parda entrou, deixando cair um pequeno envelope graciosamente em sua mesa.

– Olá, Celeste! – e afagou a coruja que mordiscou carinhosamente seu dedo – Notícias de casa, não é?

Harry abriu o envelope já ansioso pela caligrafia de sua esposa. Gina estava sem tempo de lhe escrever nas últimas semanas já que estava organizando um grande casamento.

_Oi, amor! Como você está? Estamos cheias de saudades! Hermione e Rony quase não param em casa, mas você deve estar mais informado do que eu. Como estão as coisas com a menina Dumbledore? Estou preocupada com ela, tadinha. Deve ser tão difícil...E estou orgulhosa do Alvo. Sempre soube que ele seria um excelente bruxo. Mas estou lhe escrevendo também para contar uma coisa estranha que tem acontecido. Rita Skeeter apareceu aqui em Godric´s Hollow hoje e andou fazendo perguntas a alguns moradores antigos. Ela deve estar atrás de notícias sobre os Dumbledore o que não será nada bom para nenhum deles. Sabemos que a Rita não tem limites quando quer arrancar alguma informação. Estou com saudade de acordar ao seu lado. Te amo. _

_Gina W. Potter. _

Harry leu e releu a assinatura de Gina. Era incrível como seu sobrenome ficava perfeito nela. Então se focou no objetivo da carta dela.

– Está disposta a fazer uma viagem noturna, Celeste?

A coruja bateu as asas e estufou o peito, cheia de si. Harry já estava escrevendo as primeiras linhas quando uma batida nervosa chamou sua atenção à porta.

– Desculpe, Harry. Podemos entrar?

– Neville? O que foi?

Neville Longbottom estava com uma expressão péssima. Ele entrou desconcertado, empurrando um aluno de cabeça baixa e mãos nos bolsos. Harry se deixou afundar na cadeira na mesma hora e deu um longo suspiro.

– O que ele fez desta vez?

– Estava perambulando pelo castelo, Harry.

– E foi _pego_?

Harry lançou um olhar completamente abismado para seu filho, como se tal coisa fosse praticamente impossível. O garoto estava com as orelhas vermelhas e parecia afundar ainda mais o rosto, buscando um buraco para se esconder. Aquilo iria ser vergonhoso e a escola toda iria saber pela manhã. Nada ficava em segredo, em Hogwarts.

– O Prof. Pratevil o achou atrás de uma tapeçaria com... – Neville limpou a garganta, ainda desconcertado – com a Srta Jordan.

– Oh! – a expressão de Harry era de surpresa e de quem tinha acabado de entender o porquê de James ter sido pego.

– Infelizmente, Harry, vou ter que tirar 10 pontos da Grifinória e deixá-lo de detenção.

– Eu entendo, Neville. Deixe-me a sós com ele.

– Claro, Harry – deu dois leves tapinhas em James e saiu, rapidamente.

Demorou um pouco até que Harry começasse a falar. Ele sabia que deveria dar uma dura no garoto por ser irresponsável, mas ele estava completamente chateado consigo mesmo. Ele nunca havia pensado em utilizar o Mapa do Maroto para encontros românticos após a meia-noite. Por um tempo ele se deixou levar pelas noites com Gina no castelo, completamente a sós e sem os olhares repreensivos de Rony.

– O Prof Pratevil o tomou? – disse, com seriedade.

– Não, pai. Ele não me viu usando o Mapa.

– Você não deveria ter sido pego, James. Isso vai criar problemas para mim se descobrirem sobre o Mapa.

– Não vai acontecer de novo, pai. É que...eu me distraí. E o Professor estava em outro andar. Deve ter chegado rápido por uma passagem secreta.

James continuava a olhar para os pés.

– Me dê o Mapa, James.

O garoto lhe olhou confuso e surpreso.

– Eu vou ficar com ele por um tempo até que você entenda a importância de artefatos mágicos para nossa família.

– Mas pai...

– Com isso eu sei que você vai se arriscar menos em confusões e deixar Filch tirar umas férias de suas marotices. Agora, me dê.

James entregou o pergaminho velho e dobrado para seu pai, muito a contragosto.

– O senhor vai me devolver, não vai?

– No devido tempo. Você teve sorte de Neville não te suspender do quadribol. Andar pelo castelo à noite sempre rende péssimas detenções e grandes perdas de pontos. Neville pegou leve porque...era uma questão amorosa – James torceu o nariz – Suponho que ela seja sua namorada.

– Não...exatamente – Harry ergueu uma sombrancelha – É que...sabe...eu não sou de me prender, né? Você sabe, né pai? Dessas coisas...

– Não, não sei. O que eu sei é que amanhã toda a escola vai saber que você e a Srta Jordan estavam fora dos dormitórios se beijando – James ficou pálido como mármore – Então eu acho, para o seu próprio bem e o da garota, que você deve assumir logo isso.

– Hum... – James estava nervoso e brincava com as próprias mãos.

– Detenção com quem?

O rosto do garoto pareceu se iluminar.

– Com o Hagrid. Vamos entrar na Floresta Proibida.

– Eu não ficaria tão animado. Detenções não são para diversão. E a Floresta Proibida não é um lugar divertido, James. É perigoso. Eu sei por conta própria. Você vai trabalhar com Hagrid e a Srta Dumbledore, então. Parece que alguma coisa...

– Peraê, peraê! Aquela sonserina também vai estar lá?

– James, a aluna se chama Elizabeth Dumbledore e, sim, desde a semana passada ela está lá. Já virou notícia fria na escola. Andou muito distraído, não é?

As bochechas de seu filho agora estavam tão vermelhas quanto as orelhas.

– Eu vou enviar uma carta para sua mãe.

– Ah, não, pai! Ela vai me mandar um berrador!

– E para sua avó.

– Não! – e empalideceu - O berrador da vovó, não! Eu tenho amor a minha vida social.

– Isso é para você aprender a tomar mais cuidado. Neville não pode aliviar sempre com você, ainda mais agora que estou na escola. Você vai ter que se controlar, James, senão todos vão dizer que teve uma péssima criação. Sua mãe não vai gostar nada disso...e nem eu. Estamos entendidos?

– Sim, pai – e fez uma longa pausa – O senhor não pode reconsiderar e não mandar a carta pra vovó?

– Não – e se levantou – Vamos, eu te levo para o dormitório.

Pela manhã, era possível observar pequenos grupos de cochicho e meninas que soltavam risinhos e apontavam para Lena e James. Seguindo o conselho do pai, embora não querendo se amarrar a ninguém, James assumiu o namoro com Lena e andavam de mãos dadas agora. Rose e Lucy suspiravam e achavam tudo lindo, mas é verdade que muitas garotas passaram a olhar atravessado para a garota da Lufa-Lufa. Oliver estava meio triste por perder seu melhor amigo de farra e Harry achava tudo muito divertido, recordando o curto tempo que namorou Gina na escola.

Como de costume, o Salão Principal foi invadido por centenas de corujas que entregavam suas encomendas nas mesas. Uma bela coruja parda largou nas mãos de James uma carta vermelha.

– Ai, não.

– É melhor abrir, James – avisou Rose – Senão vai ser pior.

– Pior por quê? O que é isso? – John perguntou, curioso.

– Um berrador.

– Um o quê?

Jonathan não precisou dizer mais nada, pois a carta havia tomado a forma de uma boca e começava a gritar com a voz de Gina para James, que tentava se esconder dos outros atrás de uma grande tigela de salada de frutas.

_James Potter! Que vergonha! Pego namorando à noite! Perdendo pontos preciosos e desrespeitando as regras de Hogwarts! Para namorar existem as áreas livres da escola, ora bolas! Se eu souber que você anda envergonhando a criação que lhe demos, ai, ai, ai! Não em faça ir até aí! – _sua voz se abrandou_ – E diga a Srta Jordan que adoraremos sua visita no verão._

– Não foi tão ruim – Rose falou.

Alvo estava com um sorriso aberto na mesa da Grifinória, onde tomava o café hoje. Estava achando o máximo ter algo para chatear seu irmão e deixá-lo sem graça. As férias em família iriam ser bem interessantes. Bem no final do café, quando a maioria dos alunos já tinha se retirado, uma coruja velha e atrasada entrou no Salão e deu um vôo rasante e inseguro de sua trajetória, batendo em cheio no peito de Jonathan, que caiu no chão. Todos riram.

– Que coruja maluca! – disse, quando voltava a se sentar.

– É o Errol, eu sinto muito. Está na família há séculos e minha avó vive reclamando dele, mas não consegue trocar por uma coruja nova – Rose explicou.

James olhava chocado para o que ela havia deixado cair na mesa e parecia se preparar para correr mil milhas a ficar no Salão Principal.

– Vai logo! Aproveita que tem pouca gente, senão o berrador vai te seguir pelo castelo todo! – Alvo disse, adorando a cara de desespero do irmão – Acaba logo com isso – e sorriu.

James começou a abrir e o envelope se transformou numa boca feroz cheia de dentes, com a voz da matriarca Weasley.

_James Sirius Weasley Potter! Como estou desgostosa! Andando pelos corredores à noite para namorar? Como pôde? Fazendo seu pai e seu avô passarem vergonha na frente de outros educadores! O que eles vão pensar da educação que damos aos membros da nossa família? Já estou cansada de receber cartas de suas "aventuras" na escola. Já chega de marotos nesta família! Nós vamos ter uma longa conversa neste verão, mocinho. Só você e eu! – _a voz da Sra Weasley se tornou carinhosa e o envelope se virou para a garota ao lado de James_ – Ah! Srta Jordan! Esperamos que nos visite no verão. Não faça cerimônias, venha! E Alvo, querido – _e se virou para o lufo_ – como estou orgulhosa de você ter ajudado a Srta Dumbledore. O saudoso Dumbledore iria achar isso encantador e digno de fibra moral. Merlim sabe como ele apreciava a fibra moral!_

E o envelope se desfez, após dar língua para James, que suava frio. Alvo estava afundando na mesa da Grifinória.

– Eu podia viver sem essa!

– Alvo, acho que você não chama tanta atenção quanto ela.

Peter apontou para o outro lado do Salão Principal onde os sonserinos restantes pareciam entoar "Potter, meu herói" e o rosto da garota estava vermelho de vergonha. Mas Alvo podia apostar sua nova vassoura como aquele tom vermelho era de raiva.

– Falando nisso, muito obrigado de novo, Alvo.

– Não precisa, John. Eu só fiz o que era certo. Só acho que sua irmã não gostou da notícia ter se espalhado.

– Ah! Não liga não. É que Lizzie gosta de ser independente, sabe? Sem pedir ajuda a ninguém na escola. Ela gosta de ajudar, não de ser ajudada.

– É, ela me ajudou na aula de Feitiços.

– Aquela sonserina te ajudou? – James perguntou injuriado – Que tipo de sonserina ela é? Com certeza ela deve ter algum plano pra depois te chantagear!

– James, pára de criticar a garota. Ela já tem problemas demais. Vamos logo, senão nos atrasamos para a aula. Você vai sentar comigo, não é? – Lena perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

– Ah...tá.

Oliver olhou ressentido para o colega que se levantava de mãos dadas com a namorada. James lançou um olhar desconcertado e balbuciou um "sinto muito" para o amigo.

A semana de aulas foi uma das mais pesadas que os alunos do primeiro ano já tinham visto. Os feitiços estavam mais complexos, os trabalhos exigiam longas leituras na biblioteca e as aulas de reforço estavam tirando o sono de muita gente. Era raro encontrar um grupo curtindo o tempo livre sem um livro e pergaminho do lado.

Rose, Alvo, Peter e Jonathan continuavam a estudar próximos à entrada da sala da diretora McGonagall e ela costumava flagrá-los discutindo as tarefas, com um sorriso de satisfação pelo empenho do grupo. Havia, inclusive, dado 5 pontos a cada um. Jonathan aproveitou uma pausa nos estudos para dar uma volta pelo castelo, descansar a mente e encontrar sua irmã. Lizzie estava sozinha no corredor do 4º andar, carregando uma pilha de livros com alguma dificuldade.

– Deixa que eu ajudo – disse enquanto tirava metade dos livros de suas mãos.

– Valeu, John. Você não deveria estar com seus amigos, estudando?

– Dei uma fugida, sabe como é. Rose é que nem você: não larga do meu pé porque eu perdi em Herbologia.

A sonserina torceu o nariz e gemeu baixinho algo que parecia o fim do mundo.

– Onde estão os outros dois?

– Na biblioteca. Eu prefiro estudar sozinha, no dormitório. A companhia é mais agradável.

– E você pode tirar tantos livros da biblioteca?

– Bom, se você é uma pessoa confiável e tem a simpatia de Madame Pince, ajuda. Mas se você abrir o bico sobre isso pra alguém, eu vou virar filha única.

Jonathan riu da brincadeira da irmã e prometeu não comentar com ninguém. Eles caminhavam em direção à passagem para o Térreo, conversando sobre as aulas e sobre a denteção dela. John estava fascinado pelas histórias que a irmã contava sobre a Floresta Proibida.

– Eu quero dizer, lógico que dá medo. Você sente coisas estranhas lá, como se estivesse sendo observado e fosse atacado a qualquer momento, mas o Prof Hagrid vive dizendo que para algo tocar em mim, tem que matá-lo primeiro – a garota deu de ombros – Ele não pára de repetir que tem uma dívida eterna com o antigo diretor.

– Nosso avô, Lizzie! Deixa de besteira! – reclamou.

– Que seja! Mas tenho que admitir que essa detenção tem dado bons frutos.

– Por que?

– Porque tem ingredientes para poções em todo lugar. E o Prof Hagrid guarda coisas pra mim. Bom, ele é meio lerdinho, mas serve pra alguma coisa.

– Você não devia falar assim dele.

– Mas ele é. Tem o cérebro no lugar errad...

– Oi!

Um garoto loiro, bonito e com um sorriso maravilhoso estava diante da sonserina, usando uma camisa de lã azul que ressaltava a cor de seus olhos e combinava com sua Casa. Qualquer garota ficaria sem palavras, mas Lizzie simplesmente não se importava.

– Você não devia estar estudando?

– Eu estava, mas achei que deveria te encontrar pra te contar uma coisa.

– Oi – John disse, seco.

– E aí, Jonathan – e se virou para a garota com um largo sorriso – Eu descobri.

– Descobriu o quê?

– Porque alguns quadros falam e outros não.

Lizzie ficou tensa imediatamente e viu o interesse ávido no rosto do irmão, que estava boquiaberto e piscava freneticamente. Ela tentou desesperadamente fazer sinais discretos para que o corvinal calasse a boca, mas foi inútil.

– Um sexto anista da Corvinal me ouviu perguntar e falou pra mim. Lógico que é tudo muito simples e mais ou menos como eu desconfiava.

– Tá, então depois você me conta – disse, enquanto tentava caminhar, mas foi impedida.

– Não, conta logo. Eu quero muito saber isso. Pesquisei na escola e não vi em lugar nenhum.

A garota olhou com curiosidade para o irmão.

– Bom, é porque nunca pensaram em colocar isso nos livros, eu acho. Mas tem uma referência no novo livro sobre Hogwarts, aquele com edição limitada, mas é muito pouco. Por exemplo, fotos e ilustrações mágicas só ganham movimento, mas não tem condições de falar. Já as pinturas, bom, aí depende. Pinturas normais têm o mesmo efeito das fotos, mas...

Ele fez uma breve pausa para dar suspense e considerou os gestos da sonserina com interesse, mas achou que deveria continuar.

– Famílias de bruxos de linhagem antiga costumam contratar os serviços de pintores bruxos que usam magia avançada para deixar marcado no quadro a personalidade do bruxo da pintura. São especialistas nisso. Claro que a pintura tem que ser feita com o bruxo vivo, mas elas só costumam repetir a mesma coisa, sabe? As mesmas falas.

– Nossa, que interessante. É só isso, então? – a garota perguntou, lançando um olhar atravessado para o corvinal.

– Claro que não! – a garota deu um longo suspiro enquanto ele a olhava com indignação – Aqui em Hogwarts, bem, todo mundo sabe que a magia daqui é uma coisa sem igual no mundo. A escola é única, a melhor de todas em nível de objetos encantados como as escadas e tudo mais. Então, com o tempo, as pinturas também foram afetadas e, por isso, elas conseguem interagir com os alunos, por exemplo.

– Como a Mulher Gorda da passagem da Grifinória! – interrompeu John.

Lizzie revirou os olhos. Por que o corvinal tinha que entregar toda aquela informação de bandeja para o grupo rival?

– É. Mas parece que com os quadros dos ex-diretores é meio diferente. Aí eu não sei o porquê. Tomas Littlebury disse que eles vão além da interação...eles raciocinam de verdade, como se o diretor retratado ainda estivesse vivo. Mas parece que eles não podem ser importunados sempre porque o Tom disse que eles estavam dormindo toda vez que ele foi lá.

– Lá, onde? – John perguntou.

– Na sala da diretora McGonagall.

– Então deve ser a mesma coisa com a pintura dos fundadores da escola, né?

– Não sei, mas acho que sim, se estivessem aqui.

– Não estão? – Lizzie finalmente pareceu não querer mais tentar finalizar a conversa.

– Acho que não. Senão é claro que a diretora teria perguntado pra eles o que está acontecendo e o que eles deveriam fazer. Acho que os fundadores saberiam como consertar Hogwarts.

– Mas existem esses quadros, certo? – John perguntou.

– Dizem que sim, mas só se tem certeza do de Godric Grifinória, porque ele foi roubado da escola há séculos.

– Roubado? Como? – o garoto perguntou incrédulo.

– Ninguém sabe como o ladrão fez – dessa vez foi a sonserina quem respondeu – Está em Hogwarts, uma história. Você precisa realmente ler o livro, John.

Duas lufas e uma grifinória passaram pelos três com um olhar de incredulidade e confabulavam sem disfarçar algo quase inaudível como "eu acho que ele foi pedir pro irmão dela".

– Hum...muito obrigada, Tiago. Você realmente foi atrás disso, né?

– Eu disse que você podia me cobrar – e sorriu.

– Tá. Então eu já vou.

– Vai estudar com seu irmão?

– É – apressou-se John, antes que Lizzie abrisse a boca. Ela o olhou torto.

– Então eu vou estudar com vocês. Eu posso te ajudar no feitiço _expelliarmus_, Elizabeth.

– Eu posso muito bem fazer isso por ela. Também me dei bem na aula.

– Com licença! – cantarolou – Alguém já me perguntou se eu quero ajuda? – e levantou uma das sombrancelhas, desafiadora.

– Você precisa – os dois disseram, juntos e ela entregou os livros para Tiago e cruzou os braços, injuriada.

– Ótimo! – e saiu na frente – Vou errar de propósito e estuporar os dois! – e seguiu em direção à parte externa do castelo.

Os últimos raios de sol já desapareciam no horizonte quando Jonathan encontrou seus amigos. Eles caminharam até o Salão Principal e se sentaram na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, tentando se afastar o máximo possível dos outros, já que precisavam conversar com privacidade. O jantar seria dali a 1h, portanto, eles ainda tinham muito tempo. Jonathan narrou o encontro com o corvinal em detalhes, não esquecendo uma vírgula sequer e quando terminou seguiu-se um silêncio dramático.

– Então eles também estão atrás das pinturas! – Rose concluiu.

– Bom, não sei, porque eles não sabem sobre o que Alvo viu na Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa – John lembou.

– Talvez eles achem que alguma pintura das escadarias tenha uma pista sobre a voz.

– Não, Peter. Os quadros nem ouviram a tal voz.

– Como assim, Rose? Eles não ouviram? – John estava surpreso.

– Ah, é! Esquecemos de contar a vocês! – Alvo deu um leve tapa em sua própria testa – Tia Hermione e meu pai estavam conversando no natal quando eu ouvi sem querer. Foi meu pai quem descobriu, depois que o pessoal do Ministério foi embora. Naquele dia, somente a gente ouviu a voz pedindo socorro. Os quadros não ouviram ou sentiram nada de anormal. A não ser as escadas pararem, é claro. É segredo que só nós ouvimos porque se isso vazasse para a imprensa não seria nada bom pra Hogwarts e nem pra gente.

– Por que não seria bom? Isso é algo grave no Mundo da Magia?

– Claro, John. Não é saudável ouvir vozes que ninguém mais ouve. É uma coisa muito estranha, mas eu não faço idéia do que significa.

– Você podia perguntar a sua mãe.

– Ah, claro, Peter! E dizer pra ela que estamos querendo investigar Hogwarts por conta própria. Eu ficaria de castigo por uns... deixe-me ver... 100 anos!

– Os sonserinos não têm essa informação, então acho que estamos na frente deles. A gente só tem que pensar nas coisas que temos – ponderou Alvo e começou a contar nos dedos – uma voz que pede socorro e só a gente ouviu; as escadas paradas; a infiltração com a água do lago; o kramim que está acabando no lago e se alimenta de magia, o que mostra que Hogwarts está mal mesmo; a pintura da Madame Lufa-Lufa reagindo com espanto ao que Peter falou mais a informação nova do corvinal; e aquela pedra polida que encontramos... daquele jeito... estranho. Tudo isso tem que estar ligado de alguma forma!

Os quatro permaneceram em silêncio, por longos minutos, arquitetanto conexões absurdas em suas criativas mentes. Jonathan foi o primeiro a quebrar a quietude do momento:

– Eu não faço idéia.

– Não daria para descobrir assim tão rápido, você não acha? – Rose falou, com um pouco de desdém – Se o Ministério da Magia não descobriu ainda é porque não é tão óbvio assim.

– Rose, a gente tem umas informações a mais que o Ministério. Você não acha que devíamos contar pra eles?

– John, não acho que o sumiço dos kramim, um feitiço maroto e uma teoria maluca de tilt sejam do interesse deles. Os adultos nunca prestam atenção ou ligam para as bobagens sem lógica que eles acham que a gente fala.

– Isso é verdade! – Alvo interviu – Eles iam sorrir, afagar nossas cabeças e dizer que nós não precisamos nos preocupar, porque eles estão resolvendo tudo.

– Deve haver um adulto decente por aí.

– Claro que tem, Peter. Acho que só precisamos falar com ele no dia certo.

Bastou Jonathan terminar de falar para que os pratos do jantar aparecessem na mesa. Haviam perdido a noção do tempo e o Salão Principal já estava cheio. Eles deixaram a conversa de lado e trataram de comer. Quando Jonathan tomava seu terceiro prato de sopa de abóbora, percebeu que Lizzie não estava sentada e, seu lugar habitual. Correu toda a mesa da Sonserina com os olhos, mas não havia sinal dela ou de seus dois amigos.

– Eu também notei que ela não está lá – Alvo disse baixinho de modo que apenas Jonathan, que estava ao seu lado, pudesse ouvir – Aposto que ela deve estar contando tudo aos outros dois, como você fez pra gente.

– Isso é bizarro, sabe? – John falou no mesmo tom reservado – Se eles estão atrás da mesma coisa, a gente devia se unir. Quem sabe eles também não têm algo de importante para ajudar?

Poucos minutos antes do jantar, Elizabeth estava sentada em uma das poltronas duras e frias da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, aguardando a chegada de seus colegas. Alguns sonserinos simplesmente a ignoravam e se dirigiam para o Salão Principal, outros lhe atiravam olhares atravessados ainda ressentidos pelas perdas dos pontos e alguns estavam muito curiosos sobre as histórias da Floresta Proibida, as quais ela fazia questão de tornar ainda mais assustadoras. Khai e Deymon entraram na Sala junto com dois alunos do 3º ano, um alto e magro, de cabelo castanho claro, dentes tortos e olhos escuros que ela só conhecia de vista e um outro baixo e carrancudo, de cabelo curto e negro. Eles se aproximaram assim que ela fez sinal.

– Oi, Srta Dumbledore! Malfoy estava me contando sobre a sua detenção na Floresta Proibida – disse o garoto alto.

– Ah, é. É muito interessante. Mas quem é você?

– Ah! Verdade, não nos conhecemos. Eu sou Seth Hiccock, Inglaterra. E esse é meu amigo Callum Darkmout, da Irlanda. Estamos no time de quadribol da Sonserina. Eu sou batedor e ele é artilheiro!

– Hum... ansiosos pela partida?

– Estamos treinando duro para massacrar o time da Lufa-Lufa. Eles nem vão ver o que os atingiu! – disse, com brilho assassino nos olhos.

– Hum... eu preciso falar com vocês, em particular – disse, enquanto lançava um olhar atravessado para os meninos do terceiro ano.

– Ok, ok! Para um bom entendedor, meia palavra basta! – e sorriu com desdém – Com você não tem meias palavras, não é? – e saiu com seu companheiro a tiracolo, que não abriu a boca em momento algum.

– Você quer falar comigo? – Khai perguntou, surpreso. Fazia muito tempo que ela sequer o olhava.

– Ainda estou muito chateada com você, MacBeer, mas por um bem maior, vou quebrar esse silêncio. Eu andei conversando com o Tiago e tenho novidades. Ele descobriu o porquê de alguns quadros falarem e outros não.

Os sonserinos arregalaram os olhos surpresos e se aproximaram da sonserina, a fim de garantir o sigilo da conversa. Como seu irmão, Elizabeth contou a conversa com o corvinal em detalhes, incluindo as expressões de Jonathan, que confirmavam todas as preocupações dos sonserinos. Os dois grupos estavam praticamente no mesmo ponto.

– Eles só não têm a pedra com inscrições que temos – Malfoy disse baixinho.

– Eu quero que você copie a inscrição para que eu leve à Madame Pince.

– Você ficou louca? Ela vai descobrir tudo.

– Claro que não, Deymon. Digo que vi num livro que um sexto anista estava lendo e fiquei curiosa. Tenho certeza de que ela vai me responder ou então me indicar um livro.

– Tem que ter alguma ligação com isso tudo – Malfoy se levantou e começou a pensar, caminhando de um lado a outro.

– Ou então a gente espera eles descobrirem e roubamos a informação. Isso vai poupar muito trabalho.

Malfoy sorriu para MacBeer e se deixou convencer.

– A gente precisa vasculhar o castelo à noite – Lizzie sussurrou – Claro que seria mais fácil com a Poção Polissuco!

– Não, se a gente fosse pego – Malfoy disse e a garota torceu o nariz, indignada – Pensa bem: os monitores perdendo pontos e jurando que estavam dormindo. Nada bom. Eu tenho a capa de invisibilidade do meu pai.

– Você não disse que tinha conseguido! – a garota estava ainda mais contrariada.

– Ninguém perguntou, então achei que não era a hora de falar. Com você de detenção, fica mais fácil decidir quem sai, não é?

Elizabeth cruzou os braços e sussurou palavrões inaudíveis.

– Quanto tempo você ainda tem, Elizabeth? – Khai perguntou, ainda na defensiva.

– Amanhã à noite e sábado que vem. Depois estou livre, mas acho que vou manter contato com o Guarda-Caças – Deymon fez cara feia – Ele é útil, tá? Não enche.

– Vamos comer, então? Estou faminto! – Khai tentou mudar o rumo da conversa para não ter briga.

– Qual é a de vocês com os garotos do time?

– Queremos entrar no ano que vem e estávamos perguntando sobre vagas – Khai respondeu, feliz pela garota estar falando com ele de novo.

– Não vejo graça nesse jogo.

Malfoy revirou os olhos.

– Faça-me o favor, Elizabeth. Anda, vamos logo – e saiu à frente, seguido pelos outros.

Durante o jantar, era possível notar através do teto encantado que lá fora fazia um clima extremamente agradável e a noite prometia ser uma das mais quentes e gostosas da primavera. Assim que o último aluno se retirou, magicamente a comida desapareceu das mesas. A maioria dos estudantes já estava em suas salas comunais se despedindo dos amigos e se encaminhando para os dormitórios, ansiosos por esticar as pernas e curtir um bom sono, com seus estômagos forrados e mentes cansadas. Dormiram instantaneamente.

Alvo não conseguia entender porque sentia tanto frio numa noite tão quente e gostosa. Abriu os olhos com lentidão e apanhou os óculos na cabeceira, tirando os abafadores encantados por Rose do ouvido. Olhou para o quarto e tudo parecia normal: Peter estava coberto e encolhido, Timmy se agarrava ao lençol de estimação e chupava o dedo, Détrio roncava baixinho e Sandro tinha uma venda nos olhos. Alvo escutou batidas abafadas do lado de fora do dormitório e imediatamente se pôs de pé. O grito de choque não foi ouvido por nenhum de seus colegas. O garoto sentiu como se mil agulhas penetrassem em suas pernas e teve que se apoiar na cama para não cair: havia água até os joelhos em seu dormitório.

Inicialmente, Alvo achou que era mais um de seus pesadelos, um dos piores, para falar a verdade. Mas notou que as batidas do lado de fora estavam cada vez mais claras e gritos de horror já se juuntavam aos outros sons. Ele procurou acordar seus colegas, inadvertidos pelos abafadores encantados de Rose, e logo todos correram para a porta. Zacarias Smith Jr, monitor da Casa, a abriu no mesmo instante e os colocou para fora, correndo para socorrer outro primeiro anista mais adiante, que se encontrava grudado à parede do corredor, em choque.

Peter foi o primeiro a ver e esfregou os olhos para acreditar. Puxou Alvo pela camisa e o levou de volta ao quarto de onde tinham acabado de sair, enquanto todos os alunos corriam para a saída.

– Alvo, tem uma coisa brilhando em sua mala!

Potter pensou imediatamente na capa que o pai lhe deu de presente e se perguntou se ela brilhava em situações de perigo. Alvo continuou parado, admirando a luz azul que saía de seu malão semi-aberto e ensopado, pensando se deveria dividir seu segredo com Peter ou não.

– Será que a pedra? – sussurou o amigo.

Com um estalo, Alvo pareceu retornar à realidade. Correu para o malão e tirou a pedra que brilhava molhada, revelando inscrições em sua borda. Os dois ouviram o monitor gritando por eles no corredor e Alvo escondeu o artefato mágico dentro de suas vestes, enrolado em um grosso pano, a fim de proteger o segredo. Em pouquíssimo tempo ela deixou de brilhar e quando chegaram à sala comunal, a pintura de Madame Lufa-Lufa estava horrorizada com tudo aquilo. Alvo se aproximou e gritou para ela:

– Você precisa nos ajudar! Hogwarts enlouqueceu!

Mas foi arrastado por Zacarias para a saída, onde chegaram ao 2º andar com segurança. Assim que saíram no corredor, Alvo e Peter se depararam com uma cena chocante: sonserinos gritavam apavorados, choravam e abraçavam uns aos outros. Muitos deles estavam molhados até a cabeça e alguns tremiam de frio e de choque. A diretora McGonagall, os professores, monitores e dois adultos que Alvo nunca viu ajudavam a secá-los com feitiços de ar quente e acalmá-los com poções. O Prof Slughorn corria desesperado de um lado a outro e os fantasmas olhavam aflitos para os estudantes. Até o Barão Sangrento estava preocupado, enquanto mantinha Pirraça calado ao seu lado. Harry abraçou o filho assim que o viu.

– Graças a Merlim, Alvo! Estava tão preocupado! – e fez um movimento de varinha, lançando ar quente para secar os dois lufos.

– Pai, o que aconteceu?

– Ainda não sabemos. Vamos, vocês têm que ir para a sala aqui do lado. Vocês vão ficar ali, junto com os sonserinos até resolvermos tudo – e os encaminhou, junto com outros alunos, para o local onde estariam seguros.

– Pai, por que os sonserinos estão todos molhados e assustados assim?

Harry refletiu por um segundo e deu um longo suspiro.

– Foi... difícil para eles.

– Como as...

– Vamos, entrem! Peguem um cobertor e escolham um colchonete. Procurem descansar e dormir. Eu preciso ir – e se retirou, deixando os alunos aos cuidados de Madame Pince, que deixou seus aposentos para ajudar também.

Assim como Alvo e Peter, muitos alunos pareciam confusos e assustados. Madame Pince entregou cobertores quentinhos e indicou lugares para dormir. Eles procuraram um colchonete próximo aos lufos que pareciam iniciar uma conversa discreta com os sonserinos.

– Foi tudo muito rápido – contou um garoto que parecia ser do 4º ano, olhando para as próprias mãos – A água invadiu tudo, arrombando as portas dos dormitórios, como se um dique tivesse se rompido, jogando a gente para todos os lados – ele parou de falar como se revivesse o momento – Estava tão frio, parecia que mil agulhas eram enfiadas em nosso corpo ao mesmo tempo. Klaus jura que viu um _grindylow_ – fez uma pausa para suspirar – Quando a gente conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo, a água já estava na altura do peito e era muito difícil andar. Havia gente gritando por socorro de todos os lados. Os dormitórios ficam debaixo da sala comunal e foi muito difícil chegar lá e já tinha tanta água... – fez outra pausa para tomar fôlego – Ainda bem que os dois bruxos do Ministério apareceram logo dando ordens aos monitores e aos alunos mais velhos e os professores também chegaram rápido, senão... – um arrepio percorreu a espinha de todos que seguravam a respiração enquanto escutavam a história - Foi horrível... tinha gente se afogando – o garoto apertou as mãos e não falou mais nada.

A situação havia sido muito pior na Casa Sonserina, que ficava perto das masmorras e um nível abaixo da Casa Lufa-Lufa. Alvo correu os olhos pela sala enorme onde estavam e notou que grande parte dos alunos que estava ali era de sua própria Casa.

– Onde... onde estão os outros sonserinos? – Alvo se viu perguntando trêmulo, com medo da resposta do garoto.

– A maioria está na Ala Hospitalar. Foi pior para os mais novos.

Nesse momento, um sonserino entrou na sala. Seus olhos de um azul cinzento estavam fora de foco, vermelhos e inchados; sua pele branca parecia ainda mais pálida e seu nariz sempre empinado estava cabisbaixo. Madame Pince lhe entregou um cobertor, deu leves tapinhas de consolo nas costas e ele se sentou no primeiro lugar que encontrou, cobrindo-se e abraçando os joelhos. Antes que notasse, Alvo já estava diante de Deymon.

– Onde está a irmã de Jonathan, Malfoy?

Alvo perguntou educadamente e Deymon levantou os olhos, encarando-o com desprezo.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

Deymon continuou calado olhando com descrédito para o lufo. Antes que Alvo pudesse falar outra vez, um sonserino do 6º ano se aproximou deles.

– Foi muito astuto da sua parte, Malfoy, salvar a garota daquele jeito – e esticou sua mão em reconhecimento – Meus parabéns.

Deymon apertou a mão do sonserino.

– Ele salvou Elizabeth?

O sonserino encarou Alvo, curioso.

– Sim, a garota-problema Dumbledore. Ela estava se afogando, não sabia nadar. Ele voltou para pegá-la, ninguém tinha notado. Sabe, foi muita confusão lá embaixo.

– É, eu soube – Alvo falou cabisbaixo – Estão todos bem? – perguntou, com o olhar fixo em seus próprios pés, com receio de encarar o sonserino mais velho.

– Você quer saber se alguém morreu? – o sonserino esboçou um sorriso com o olhar assustado que o primeiro anista lhe deu – Não é tão fácil assim matar um sonserino, Alvo Severo Potter – e se retirou para descansar.

– Ela está bem? – Alvo se voltou para Deymon, insisindo – Ela é irmã do Jonathan, Malfoy – ponderou Alvo, evitando implorar para que o sonserino lhe contasse.

– Está – disse seco e se virou para dormir.

Alvo se afastou e se deitou junto do amigo. Novos estudantes chegavam a todo momento e havia muita inquietação na sala. O Prof Pratevil entrou e permaneceu no local fazendo uma ronda entre os colchonetes a fim de que todos se calassem. O efeito surtiu o resultado esperado, afinal, não era segredo que os alunos mantinham um pé atrás quando se tratava do professor de Transfiguração. Embora o silêncio fosse geral, nenhum aluno pregou os olhos naquela noite.


	17. OS VISITANTES DO LAGO

**17**

**OS VISITANTES DO LAGO**

Os raios de sol surgiram no horizonte através de grossas nuvens cinzas que tomavam todo o céu. Embora indicassem chuva iminente, as nuvens estavam completamente secas e falhas, o que permitia à luz solar iluminar as paredes de pedra do castelo, revelando a manhã mais estranha que Hogwarts já teve. Os alunos da Grifinória e da Corvinal foram despertados pelos monitores e encaminhados para a Sala Comunal onde ouviram atentamente, de seus diretores, o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. A ordem expressa era de que ninguém poderia sair sem a companhia de um professor até que tudo estivesse seguro novamente. O café da manhã foi servido nas salas comunais e as aulas estavam suspensas, para a alegria de muitos.

Após o café, aqueles que tinham irmãos nas outras Casas foram encaminhados até eles. Jonathan foi levado à Ala Hospitalar pelo Prof Longbottom para ver sua irmã e quando chegou não pôde deixar de notar o clima pesado que dominava o lugar com suas camas praticamente lotadas de sonserinos. Ainda que todos estivessem acordados, ninguém ousava sequer respirar alto. Ele encontrou Elizabeth recostada no sexto leito à esquerda e a abraçou forte. Ela resumiu, num sussurro que só o irmão poderia ouvir, o que havia presenciado e que Deymon a salvou de um afogamento. Ele escreveu uma carta aos pais confirmando que ela estava fora de perigo e ambos assinaram.

Assim que Jonathan saiu para enviar sua carta, várias corujas irromperam pela porta da Ala, deixando Madame Pomfrey aturdida: eram as cartas dos pais em resposta às que a diretora McGonagall havia enviado durante a madrugada. Todos queriam notícias de seus filhos. O corredor do 2º andar, onde os sonserinos e lufos tomavam café juntos, também estava repleto de corujas que aguardavam, ansiosamente, uma oportunidade de entrar na sala. O chão já exibia manchas de sujeiras das aves e era de se estranhar a ausência do zelador Argo Filch para reclamar de tudo enquanto limpasse com o esfregão. Depois de todas as crianças estarem bem alimentadas, Madame Pince abriu a porta da sala permitindo a entrada do correio-coruja e de alguns alunos que tinham irmãos na sala.

Alvo recebeu cartas de sua mãe e sua avó, assim como a visita de James, que estava um pouco pálido e parecia louco para abraçá-lo, mas apenas deu um soco leve no ombro e balbuciou um fraco _"E aí, Al? Como é que você está?"_. Peter se surpreendeu com a carta dos pais, que nunca haviam utilizado a forma bruxa de comunicação antes. Eram cartas angustiadas e preocupadas. Madame Pince tratou de distribuir pergaminhos, penas e tinta e logo tudo o que se ouvia era o barulho de diversas penas escrevendo ao mesmo tempo. Quando Alvo terminou, esticou os braços e estalou os dedos, satisfeito. James escreveu algumas linhas também e se retirou da sala, após um abraço enforcador no pescoço do irmão. Foi enquanto James saía que Alvo notou o olhar pálido de Malfoy direcionado para o nada, segurando sua carta amassada à mão, sem sequer tocar no material que a bibliotecária lhe havia entregue.

Outro lugar repleto de cartas e corujas era a sala da diretora Minerva McGonagall, que ainda não havia dormido. Sua aparência estava muito diferente da diretora que havia recebido os jovens alunos no início do ano. Seus cabelos não estavam impecavelmente amarrados, sua pele não estava macia e brilhante e seus olhos estavam acompanhados de profundas marcas roxas. Todos os recentes acontecimentos misteriosos na escola estavam deixando-a preocupada e a noite anterior foi a pior desde a Grande Guerra Bruxa. Alunos correndo risco de vida era sinal de que ela não os protegia da forma que a escola sempre, reconhecidamente, o fez. McGonagall estava começando a questionar sua capacidade de dirigir a escola. Todas as cartas e berradores que recebeu desde que informou aos pais sobre a inundação parecia confirmar ainda mais o que estava em sua mente. Contudo, os antigos diretores, num consenso, decidiram que não havia precedentes e nem como alguém prever tais ocorrências na escola. Isso a havia reconfortado, um pouco. Uma batida em sua porta a despertou de seus devaneios.

– Entre.

– Diretora McGonagall?

– Pois não, Prof. Longbottom?

– Eles chegaram.

– Foram acomodados no Salão Principal?

– Sim, senhora.

– Muito bem, professor. Estou descendo.

O Salão Principal, assim como todas as outras áreas da escola, já estava completamente seco. A água havia recuado horas atrás, restanto aos elfos e professores o trabalho de secar todas as salas e reorganizar os dormitórios, ainda que os alunos, provavelmente, não retornassem. A diretora não tinha escolha senão avisar aos pais sobre o acontecido e, evidente, eles não se contentaram em apenas receber corujas para serem informados de que os filhos estavam bem. Desde cedo, Hogsmeade estava cheia de pais angustiados, a maioria, de sonserinos.

A tapeçaria de Hogwarts decorava o local. Havia apenas uma grande mesa paralela à dos professores e os bancos onde as crianças sentavam foram substituídos por cadeiras confortáveis, acolchoadas e revestidas por um veludo negro. Um grande burburinho ecoava no local. Os pais conversavam entre si e os professores aguardavam na mesa, junto aos dois bruxos do Ministério que presenciaram o acontecido. A diretora entrou no Salão com autoridade, fazendo com que todos se calassem até que ela assumisse a cadeira central da grande mesa.

– Bom dia a todos! O recente acontecimento permitiu a presença de vocês aqui na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Devo informar que a inundação já foi controlada e estamos investigando o motivo que levou as águas do Lago para dentro do Castelo. As crianças das Casas Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina, que são de maior interesse para todos nós, levaram um susto muito grande, mas foram tratadas imediatamente. É o segundo acontecimento sem precedentes em Hogwarts e o Ministério já está a par de tudo, inclusive, membros estiveram presentes na noite de ontem e nos ajudaram a resgatar as crianças. Sei que todos estão ansiosos em encontrar seus filhos e, por isso, nossos professores irão levá-los até onde eles estão.

Uma mão foi erguida pedindo permissão para falar. Educadamente, Minerva cedeu a fala para o homem alto e loiro, de vestes verde-musgo impecáveis e nariz empertigado. Harry e Neville não conseguiam evitar um olhar de desprezo para Draco Malfoy, posto de pé, apoiado numa belíssima bengala negra, cravejada de esmeraldas.

– Diretora McGonagall, sabemos que o Ministério está avaliando os últimos acontecimentos na escola, contudo – e fez uma pausa, levantando o indicador direito e a sombrancelha – a segurança de meu filho, de nossos filhos, está claramente em risco. Como posso permitir que meu único herdeiro estude em uma escola que oferece riscos a sua integridade e, baseado no argumento de que não há precedentes, não oferece nada que possa ser feito em eventos futuros? Vamos ter que aguardar uma ocorrência...fatal, para que a escola feche sob investigação? A magia está, de fato, acabando?

O burburinho geral voltou a tomar conta do local. Alguns pais estavam horrorisados com a hipótese de uma das crianças morrer nesses acontecimentos imprevisíveis e pareciam concordar com as palavras de Malfoy. Outros compartilhavam da visão do Profeta Diário em sua matéria sobre a estagnação das escadarias estar relacionado ao fim da magia. Minerva se sentiu ofendida, contudo manteve a linha.

– Senhor Malfoy, como o senhor sabe muito bem, a segurança dos alunos é nossa prioridade! Os dormitórios do subsolo serão inutilizados até que a investigação do Ministério se encerre, as aulas nas masmorras também serão transferidas e as rondas à noite serão duplicadas. Já contactei o ministro Shacklebolt e, agora há pouco, ele nos ofereceu dois de seus melhores bruxos responsáveis pelo Departamento de Desastres Mágicos para permanecer no Castelo, prontos para intervir da melhor forma possível em futuros eventos. Não acreditamos em boatos sobre o fim da magia. Hogwarts já passou por coisas piores e se manteve firme. É claro, todos são livres para transferir os alunos para outra escola, se acreditarem que isto será o melhor para eles.

Diante da resposta da diretora, Malfoy perdeu um pouco de sua força e a maioria dos pais estava mais calmo.

– Formaremos dois grupos para visitar os alunos que estão descansando na Ala Hospitalar e os que estão alojados em outra sala. Por favor, sigam os professores.

Quando os pais e professores designados para guiá-los saíram da sala, Minerva se permitiu afundar em sua cadeira.

– Diretora?

– Pois não, Prof Potter? – respondeu prontamente, retomando sua postura rígida.

– Estive discutindo uma idéia com os animagos do Ministério e gostaria de saber a opinião da senhora. Para sabermos o que aconteceu no Lago, podemos perguntar aos sereianos.

– Eles não sobem à superfície com facilidade, Harry.

– Sim, senhora. Por isso estive pensando em mergulhar e conversar com eles.

– O senhor sabe falar serêiaco, Potter?

– Aprendi – e abriu um largo sorriso – Acredito que teremos uma boa chance de descobrir algo sobre o que aconteceu aqui. Os sereianos têm uma vida mais longa do que a nossa e, talvez, isso já tenha acontecido antes, em menor proporção e não foi notado.

– É possível. Contudo, Harry, não sabemos como andam as coisas no Lago desde a última Grande Guerra.

– Por isso que serei acompanhado pelo Sr. Beezinsky e o Prof Pratevil também se prontificou.

– Bom, neste caso, podemos tentar, este fim de semana, quem sabe? Se me permite, Harry, vou até a Ala Hospitalar e a sala conjunta averiguar a visita e aproveitar para conversar com alguns pais. Com licença.

Assim que viram seus pais, as crianças correram em direção a eles, abraçando-os. Choro, beijos e longos relatos seguiram depois. Nem todos receberam visitas, apenas os pais mais insistentes e insatisfeitos com a carta da diretora haviam se deslocado até Hogsmeade exigindo ver os filhos. Quando Draco Malfoy entrou na sala, encontrou seu filho fileiras ao lado, ainda sentado e segurando sua carta. Ainda que sua vontade fosse a de correr a encontro dele e abraçá-lo forte por estar vivo, Malfoy manteve a postura rígida com que foi criado e caminhou até seu filho, que se levantou. O abraço foi comedido, mas sincero. Ambos conversavem em um tom reservado, natural para eles.

– Vejo que se manteve forte.

– Sim, meu pai.

– O que aconteceu?

Deymon narrou para o pai o ocorrido, como todos os outros.

– Esta escola não é mais segura, na minha opinião. A diretora McGonagall não está fazendo um trabalho impecável. Conversei com sua mãe e acreditamos que é melhor transferi-lo para Durmstrang.

– Não, pai – o olhar do garoto era de súplica – O senhor disse que Hogwarts é a melhor escola do mundo.

– Sim, é. Contudo, não posso me dar ao luxo de pôr meu único herdeiro em risco.

– Mas pai, eu estou bem. Eu não quero deixar a escola.

– Essa decisão não é sua, Deymon.

– Eu sei...mas...mas...é a Sonserina. É a sua Casa! É o orgulho da nossa família...gerações estudaram aqui. É isso que o senhor e o vovô sempre falaram!

– Talvez seja a hora de mudar isso.

– Eu não quero ser o culpado disso. O vovô não ia gostar nem um pouco.

– Ele está morto, Deymon – os olhos do garoto se encheram de lágrimas.

– Eu sei.

O sonserino desviou o rosto para que seu pai e ninguém pudessem vê-lo secá-las. Um garoto do terceiro ano e seu pai se aproximaram dos Malfoy, discretamente.

– Olá, senhor. Eu sou Caim Hiccock e este é meu filho Seth. Eu gostaria de parabenizá-lo pelo filho. Seth estava me contando que presenciou o resgate ousado que ele protagonizou. Salvar sua amiga de se afogar foi um ato de astúcia. É bom saber que podemos contar com aqueles de nossa Casa. E não foi uma amiga qualquer, veja só, uma Dumbledore! Deve estar orgulhoso. É um prazer conhecer um homem de vastos negócios e o pai do garoto que salvou a Srta Dumbledore.

O homem de vestes finas e elegantes esticou sua mão para Malfoy, que estava absolutamente pasmo. Deymon havia ocultado esta informação. A educação lhe rendeu reflexos que a mente não pôde acompanhar. Enquanto apertava a mão do outro homem, Draco era tragado num turbilhão de lembranças em que ele se encontrava diante de um velho fraco, desarmado. Em seguida, impossibilitado de matá-lo, o viu ser morto por Severo Snape. Por anos, Draco havia carregado o fardo de ser o responsável pela morte do ex-diretor, pois ele o havia desarmado. Ele o havia deixado exposto para a morte iminente. Ele havia colocado os Comensais dentro do Castelo. Ele. Agora, seu filho, seu único filho, havia reconquistado a honra dos Malfoy perante os Dumbledore. Uma dívida que Draco jamais sonhou ser possível pagar.

– Os negócios vão bem, senhor Malfoy? O mercado de vassouras prevê crescimento de vendas este ano.

Malfoy despertou de suas reflexões.

– Com certeza. Temos um lançamento de uma nova linha em breve. O ramo imobiliário também está crescendo. Quem sabe não consigo um bom imóvel para suas férias, Sr Hiccock. Escreva para meu escritório e lhe garanto um bom desconto. Como disse, podemos contar com aqueles de nossa Casa.

– Isso seria ótimo, Sr Malfoy. Escreverei. Com licença, vou deixá-los a sós.

– Tchau, Deymon.

– Tchau, Seth.

Draco encarou o filho por um longo tempo. O garoto estava completamente desconsertado, cabisbaixo e com vergonha. Draco não conseguia entender o porquê de seu filho esconder um ato desses. Será que, mesmo com o esforço para que ele não descobrisse, Deymon sabia que seu pai esteve envolvido na morte de Alvo Dumbledore?

– Explique.

– Foi uma bobagem. Achei que não teria importância, pai.

– Você coloca sua vida em risco para salvar uma sonserina e acha que isso não tem importância? Uma descendente de Dumbledore? Você é amigo de uma Dumbledore? Defina essa amizade de vocês.

– É só...amigo. Fazemos tarefas juntos e sentamos em algumas aulas como parceiros.

– Por que você a salvou?

– Porque ela estava morrendo.

– Ela é sua colega ou sua amiga?

O garoto permaneceu em silêncio analisando o pai. Queria saber qual seria a resposta que Draco esperava dele. Mas a expressão de Draco era ilegível.

– Amiga – disse, baixinho, olhando para o chão.

– Não ouvi.

– Amiga, assim como o Khai.

– Quem?

– Khai Macbeer, ele está na Ala com ela.

– Macbeer?

– É. O pai dele está em Azkaban por ter...

– Sei quem é Macbeer. Você tem...amigos aqui?

– Sim.

– E quanto ao que lhe pedi?

– Os outros são uns grandes idiotas. Não quero andar com gente idiota. Principalmente aquele Gilbert Goyle. Um trasgo em forma de bruxo. Devia ser proibida a entrada de gente burra na escola.

Malfoy deu um discreto sorriso.

– Concordo. Ainda assim, quero que fique por perto. Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã.

O garoto lançou um olhar atônito para o pai.

– Isso quer dizer que eu posso ficar?

– Você salvou uma Dumbledore, isso lhe deu um certo crédito. Contudo, da próxima vez que algo imprevisível acontecer e isso lhe colocar em perigo, você será transferido. Estamos entendidos?

O garoto o abraçou fortemente, ignorando os olhares ao redor.

– Sim, senhor. Obrigado, pai.

Malfoy o afastou, desconcertado pelos olhares dos outros pais.

– O que é isso em seu bolso?

– Nada demais. É uma pedra diferente que achei perto do Lago. Estava brincando com ela quando tudo aconteceu – mentiu.

– Escreva para sua mãe, dando notícias.

Malfoy passou a mão pelo cabelo liso do filho e deixou o local. Imediatamente, Deymon começou a escrever uma carta com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Do lado de fora, Draco encontrou com um velho conhecido.

– Prof Slughorn.

– Pois não? Oh...senhor Malfoy. Como vão os negócios?

– Bem, é claro.

– Soube do ocorrido com seu filho. Um bom garoto.

– Sim, ele é. Escute, professor, eu gostaria de conhecer a garota que ele salvou: a Srta Dumbledore.

– Você não vai – uma voz severa respondeu logo atrás de Malfoy. Ele se virou lentamente com os dentes trincados e a expressão falsa.

– Harry Potter.

– Draco Malfoy.

– Senhores... – a voz de Slughorn soou como um aviso.

– As visitas são restritas aos parentes, Sr Malfoy. E se depender de mim, você nunca chegará perto de um Dumbledore mais uma vez, com vida.

– É uma ameaça, Potter?

– Estou apenas lhe informando, Malfoy.

– Bom, não importa. Isso é apenas uma questão de tempo, Sr. Potter. Caso não saiba, meu filho a conhece e a salvou.

– Deve sentir que sua dívida foi paga, mas para mim você continua sendo uma doninha repulsiva.

– É melhor escolher melhor suas palavras, Potter. Ou farei uma reclamação formal sobre sua postura como Professor de Hogwarts.

– Faça. Será sua palavra contra a minha. Quer medir forças comigo, Malfoy?

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Minerva McGonagall podia sentir a quilômetros a tensão entre os dois bruxos diante de si.

– Sr Malfoy, se já falou com seu filho, tenho certeza de que o Prof Slughorn ficará feliz em acompanhá-lo até a saída.

– É claro, diretora McGonagall. Tenha um bom dia.

Assim que eles se retiraram, Minerva lançou um olhar de recriminação para Harry.

– Potter, essa não é uma postura de um Professor de Hogwarts. Não saímos por aí enfrentando os pais dos alunos por conta de desentendimentos antigos.

– Isso vai além de desentendimentos, diretora. A senhora sabe - sibilou.

– Então por que deu uma declaração favorável aos Malfoy? Por que testemunhou a favor deles na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos? Você lhes deu a liberdade na época, Harry, por acreditar que, no fim, eles estavam sendo forçados. Foi o seu julgamento que permitiu a Draco caminhar entre nós. E ele deu a volta por cima e tem o sucesso profissional para alimentar seu ego.

– Ele queria ver a Srta Dumbledore. Eu não posso permitir que ele chegue perto de um Dumbledore novamente.

– Não seja infantil, Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy não tentaria nada estúpido contra a garota. Ele sequer conseguiu fazer o trabalho anos atrás, conforme você testemunhou. Agora, você precisa se reunir com o Prof Pratevil e o Sr Beezinsky para definir uma ação para o fim de semana, não estou certa?

– Sim, senhora – Harry girou em seus calcanhares e partiu a caminho de sua sala, amaldiçoando Draco de todas as formas possíveis, em seus pensamentos.

O resto da semana passou lentamente. Embora inicialmente os alunos estivessem felizes sem as aulas, logo a permanência em suas Salas Comunais os fazia pensar seriamente em como seria melhor ter algo a mais para fazer. Os alunos da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa foram realocados para o 4º andar, na ala direita e esquerda, respectivamente, em quatro grandes salas: duas para as meninas, outras duas para os meninos. Seus pertences foram levados para os novos dormitórios com uma disposição diferentes de camas. Empilhadas nos cantos, elas agora formavam tribeliches e, no centro, uma grande mesa com largas poltronas indicava que ali seria a Sala Comunal particular de cada dormitório.

A agitação mesmo estava fora do Castelo, mais precisamente à beira do Lago. Minerva olhava ainda um pouco apreensiva com a decisão de Harry em conversar com os sereianos. Por mais que se esforçasse, às vezes Minerva continuava a enxergar o homem diante de si como o estudante que viu passar por tantos perigos. Mas Harry não estava sozinho e não havia perigo em três bruxos adultos e experientes mergulharem no Lago. Além disso, ele já era um veterano.

Quando tinha 14 anos, Harry teve a incrível experiência de participar do Torneio Tribruxo e mergulhar no Lago para recuperar seu amigo. Ele nunca esqueceu as coisas estranhas e interessantes que viu naquele dia, muito menos dos sereianos. Ao longo dos anos, como auror, Harry teve contatos com outras espécies e desenvolveu a habilidade de falar com eles. Agora, seu conhecimento era de grande valia e ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Diferente de anos atrás, não era necessário o guelricho. Com um movimento complexo de varinha, Harry adiquiriu guelras, suas mãos desenvolveram pele entre os dedos para facilitar no nado e suas pernas foram subtituídas por uma longa calda esmeralda. Com um salto, ele mergulhou nas águas não mais geladas do Lago. Sentia-se em casa, enxergava com clareza e não se lembrava de ter experimentado um oxigênio tão puro. Em instantes, outros dois bruxos transfigurados se juntaram a ele.

Harry liderava o grupo, pois era o único que já havia visto o povoado dos sereianos. Pouca coisa parecia ter mudado ao longo dos anos. O silêncio era absoluto, a paisagem ainda era escura e enevoada e à medida que mergulhava em direção ao fundo, o cenário mudava. Em pouco tempo, os três bruxos já não enxergavam o leito e, usando feitiços não-verbais, iluminavam com suas varinhas o caminho que possuía uma misteriosa claridade acizentada. Diante deles, surgiu uma floresta de plantas verdes e ondulantes, emaranhadas entre si, numa vasta extensão e profundidade, que nem era possível enxergar ao fundo.

– Tomem cuidado! – falou com clareza, sem que as bolhas o atrapalhasse – Os _grindylows_ costumam surgir do nada.

Bastou que falasse para Harry tomar um grande susto com pequenos peixes que passaram em grupo como flechas ao seu lado. Ele sorriu para os outros bruxos e nadou em frente, cada vez mais fundo no Lago. Foi então que um vulto negro chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o assumir uma postura de defesa, com a varinha à mão. Os outros dois o imitaram e olharam assombrados a aproximação da nova lula gigante do Lago. Jovem e curiosa, ela deu uma volta inteira analisando os intrigantes visitantes do lago, que estavam com suas varinhas em riste, preparados para se defender de um ataque. Seus tentáculos compridos de cor roxa e suas ventosas tocaram Harry, que se arrepiou todo, mas pediu aos bruxos que mantivessem a calma e cautela. Da mesma forma, a lula encostou nos outros bruxos. Após alguns minutos, ela pareceu perder o interesse e se afastou do grupo.

– Fantástico! – explanou Pratevil.

– Vamos continuar – disse Harry.

A floresta ondulante ficou para trás e um belo prado aquático surgiu diante deles, com uma iluminação dourada. Finas e claras, as plantas lembravam um vasto campo aberto. Logo a seguir a água ficava mais densa, escura e opaca. Eles entraram com cautela, varinhas à mão. O silêncio incomodava, pois a sensação era de que algo estava à espreita. Suas caudas esmeraldas golpeavam a água, lançando-os à frente. Foi então que vários _grindylows_ surgiram das sombras e vieram em disparada na direção dos bruxos. Eles lançaram feitiços não-verbais e acertaram diversos, mas ficaram surpresos quando os seres aquáticos passaram por eles, fazendo gestos com o punho e mostrando os dentes.

– Eles estão fugindo de algo – explanou o Sr Beezinsky.

E eles logo viram o porquê. Uma criatura que não pertencia ao Lago há anos assustou os bruxos: uma _muraena_ irlandesa de cauda bifurcada. Seu corpo era volumoso como um barril, brilhante e visguento. Seus dentes eram esverdeados e triangulares, bastante afiados e sempre à mostra e suas pequenas garras eram capazes de destroçar _grindylows_, facilmente. Seu maior perigo, no entanto, era sua cauda bifurcada que ricocheteava e soltava uma descarga elétrica em contato com a pele. Pega de surpresa pela presença de invasores em seu território, ela investiu contra os três bruxos, que se espalharam, desviando. Prof Pratevil, com um movimento de varinha, imobilizou o animal. Não havia necessidade de matá-lo, pois não oferecia perigo para os alunos.

– Olá, Harry!

– Murta?! – Harry se afastou, instintivamente.

– Você está bem diferente da última vez que o vi por aqui. Cresceu. Eu não posso crescer! – e desatou a chorar.

– Vamos, Murta. Não fique assim. Pelo menos você ficará jovem para sempre. Eu vou ficar cheio de rugas e virar um velho gagá.

Ela deu um largo sorriso, sinal de que Harry havia dito a coisa certa.

– Bonita cauda.

– Hum...obrigado, Murta.

– Quem é esse fantasma? – perguntou Sr. Beezinsky.

– A garota que foi morta pelo Basilisco anos atrás, no Castelo – Prof Pratevil esclareceu.

– Oh!

– Indo salvar alguém, Harry?

– Na verdade preciso falar com os sereianos.

– Oh! Então é melhor ir por ali – e apontou para o lado da vasta escuridão das águas – Esse bicho chegou e fez a maior bagunça por aqui, tomando esse espaço todo. Mas tem uma caverna que dá para o outro lado.

– Obrigado, Murta.

– Não há de que, Harry. Eu até iria com você, mas sabe que eles sempre me perseguem quando me aproximo demais. Mas eu quero que saiba que se algo acontecer, se eles te matarem por invadir, eu vou adorar nadar com você por aqui.

Prof Pratevil e o Sr Beezinsky trocaram olhares surpresos e desaprovadores, deixando Harry completamente desconsertado.

– Obrigado, Murta, mas creio que não será necessário.

– Tudo bem então – e soltou uma risada que mais parecia um soluço – Até mais, Harry Potter.

O grupo seguiu em frente, pelo caminho indicado por Murta. Assim que atravessaram, eles puderam ouvir uma melodia gostosa e misteriosa. Harry viu, mais uma vez, o penhasco que emergia da água lodosa com pinturas gastas de sereianos com lanças e caçando uma lula. Prosseguiu como no dia do Torneio Tribruxo até avistar o pequeno povoado, com suas casas de pedra enfileiradas, envoltas por algas e folhagens, que lhe fazia lembrar os jardins da superfície. Os sereianos espreitaram pelas janelas os três visitantes do lago até que eles pararam próximos à estátua esculpida em pedra, que manteve seus amigos presos em outra época.

– Olá! – disse em serêico – Eu sou Harry Potter e estes são o Sr Beezinsky, do Ministério, e o Prof Pratevil, de Hogwarts. Existem coisas acontecendo na superfície e acreditamos que o Lago está envolvido. Algumas crianças passaram por traumas terríveis. Por isso, gostaríamos de conversar com Murcus, se for possível.

Um grupo de 20 sereianos prestaram atenção nas palavras de Harry. O Prof Pratevil nunca havia visto tantos em uma distância tão curta e sua pele cinzenta, cauda prateada, cabelos verdes e olhos amarelos eram diferentes da espécie que vivia mais ao norte da Bretanha. Todos estavam munidos de lanças afiadíssimas e se posicionaram de modo que poderiam atacar sem piedade a qualquer momento. Uma fêmea se aproximou do grupo: era jovem e possuía os cabelos verdes encaracolados.

– _Estávamos esperando por vocês_ – disse, numa voz melodiosa e hipnotizante.

Uma série de outros sereianos se uniram à jovem, cantando em uníssono para os visitantes, que se sentiam acolhidos e confortáveis.

– _Venham conosco! Permitam-nos levá-los até nossa grandiosa líder. Relaxem em nossas águas quentes e aproveitem nossa melodia para descansar. Vocês irão onde ninguém jamais irá. O caminho é um segredo e não podemos revelar. Durmam agora e acordarão quando for a hora apropriada._

Harry estava se sentindo estranho. Lembrava de estar ouvindo um belíssimo canto em conjunto dos sereianos e de repente tudo havia assumido um tom colorido, como num sonho. Sentia a água corrente fluir ao lado de seu corpo, mas não conseguia enxergar nada além. Aos poucos a concepção do que aconteceu veio a sua mente: os sereianos haviam hipnotizado o grupo para manter secreta a localização de suas casas. Mas Harry achou desnecessário, afinal, eles já haviam chegado ao povoado sozinhos. Por um momento, imaginou se os sereianos do Lago de Hogwarts eram capazes de apagar a memória de um bruxo e ninguém nunca havia registrado isso antes.

Aos poucos, Harry começou a notar que o barulho ao redor era mais claro e podia jurar que uma criança havia dito _"Não sabia que nós também tínhamos um Harry Potter"_. Com um pouco mais de esforço, ele conseguiu abriu os olhos e a queda de seu queixo foi mera conseqüência. O que ele via diante de si era algo nunca catalogado em livros antes: uma imensa estrutura de pedras seguia à frente, como um castelo. Havia um intenso movimento de sereianos indo e vindo, em ruas que mais pareciam escorregadores esculpidos. Sr Beezinsky e Prof Pratevil haviam acordado antes e ainda se encontravam maravilhados com tudo aquilo. A jovem sereiana que os havia encontrado na Vila estava, mais uma vez, diante deles.

– _Murcus irá atendê-lo, Harry Potter_.

Ao passo que os três bruxos seguiram a jovem, os outros sereianos, com suas lanças afiadas em riste, impediram a passagem do grupo.

– _Murcus atenderá apenas a Harry Potter. Os outros ficam aqui._

Os dois bruxos pareciam confusos.

– Parece que a líder deles só receberá uma pessoa. Fiquem aqui.

Harry seguiu em frente, impressionado com tudo. A grande estrutura tinha várias colunas em vértice que se assemelhavam a torres, uma especialmente grande e alta no meio, e todas eram interligadas por fios de pedra, que na verdade eram caminhos esculpidos como escorregador. Esses caminhos se encontravam e pareciam desaguar pelas laterais em direção à entrada, como dois braços prestes a abraçar algo. Dentro da estrutura, havia um grande salão repleto de pinturas de algo como um festival de caça e uma série de arcos de pedras esculpidas em uma seqüência gradativa do maior para o menor, apoiado em duas largas pilastras tomadas por plantas aquáticas em espiral. Tudo isso preparava o visitante para a visão da cidade dos sereianos. Uma série de diversas casinhas de pedra tomava conta de uma vasta área, diferentes das que Harry vira no início, cercadas por uma floresta de algas azul-acizentadas, que lembravam a pele dos sereianos e se confundiam com as pedras numa perfeita camuflagem. As casas eram mais bem trabalhadas e bonitas, com várias espécies de plantas que decoravam em seus tons verdes, cinzas e azuis.

Boquiaberto, Harry continuou a seguir pelo que parecia ser o meio da rua. Viu dois sereianos carregando uma grande pedra para o meio do jardim, quase foi atropelado por dois filhotes que pararam abruptamente diante dele e nadaram para o outro lado como um raio, ouviu um coral de jovens machos cantando maravilhosamente enquanto pareciam tecer uma grande rede, viu um casal enamorado fugir sorrateiramente por trás de uma casa e, acima de tudo, viu como todos reparavam em sua cauda esmeralda brilhante e cochichavam.

Ao fim, uma casa maior se destacava e Harry viu que era para lá que estava sendo guiado. Dentro, um grande lustre de bolas de cristal adornava um espaço absolutamente vazio, exceto pelas paredes repleta de sereianos esculpidos em alto relevo e pela fêmea particularmente selvagem e de aspecto feroz, no centro.

– _Olá, Harry Potter._

– Murcus – e fez uma longa reverência – Um lugar atípico para uma residência – disse, olhando ao redor.

– _Não moro aqui, Harry Potter._

– Pensei...

– _Mais uma vez Harry Potter não entende que os sereianos são sempre diretos, quando podem. Harry Potter não veio aqui para uma visita a minha casa, veio?_

– Sabe por que vim?

– _Estávamos esperando. Siga-me._

Murcus cantarolou algo muito belo e um vão redondo começou a abrir logo abaixo deles, revelando uma caverna natural que fazia o caminho inverso, levando-os de volta para baixo da torre mais alta que ele havia visto lá fora, embora Harry nunca tivesse a certeza absoluta disso. Tudo era escuro e Harry iluminava o caminho com sua varinha, mesmo com a contestação de Murcus. Decerto, eles não precisavam daquilo para enxergar. Quando entraram no grande vão, Harry ficou abismado: ali estava toda a história dos sereianos do Lago de Hogwarts. Esculpidas, pintadas ou penduradas, estava tudo naquele local gigantesco. Ela começou a nadar para cima e ele a seguiu, observando tudo com muito entusiasmo. Viu logo no começo sua imagem no Torneio Tribruxo e admirou por alguns segundos. Notou que havia momentos cobertos com algas e espaços vazios como se coisas tivessem sido retiradas dali. Provavelmente, nem toda a história deles podia ser revelada. Então, bem ali, à sua frente, ele viu a pintura de três sereianos de caudas verdes prostrados diante da imagem da gigante sereiana de pedra.

– _Uma lenda antiga do nosso povo fala sobre a chegada de três espécies de caudas esmeralda_ – ela começou a contar, antes que Harry pedisse – _Eles vieram de longe pedir conselho à líder-mãe Zurcus, pois sua cidade estava em decadência. Zurcus escolheu um deles e o mandou olhar para trás. Erros, acertos, o previsível e o imprevisível caminharam lado a lado até o momento presente da destruição. O escolhido notou que nem tudo o que estava finalizado, estava finalizado. Então perguntou à líder-mãe Zurcus o que fazer e ela os mandou escutar a cidade e manter a mente e os olhos abertos. Os três voltaram e propuseram um jogo ao povo. Por dias eles ouviram, viram e pensaram livremente. Por fim, descobriram o que tinha de errado no coração da cidade e ela pôde reviver, novamente._

– É isso o que devemos fazer?

– _Não sei, Harry Potter. Isso é apenas uma lenda_.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante o retorno até a sala do lustre.

– Sabe algo sobre a inundação em Hogwarts?

– _Alguns foram olhar. Não há fissuras na parede de pedra na base de Hogwarts._

– Já aconteceu antes?

– _Durante a construção da escola, talvez. Pelo que sei, foi algo resolvido imediatamente._

– Aconteceu algo depois disso? Alguma coisa estranha?

– _Não_.

– A magia de Hogwarts já esteve fraca? A ponto dos kramim também ficarem raros?

– _Sim_.

– Quando?

– _Na última guerra da superfície_.

– Os kramins ficaram escassos durante a guerra contra Voldemort?

– _Não durante...depois. Mas foi resolvido naturalmente...até agora. Foi um prazer recebê-lo, Harry Potter. Nirlus irá levá-lo de volta ao povoado. Agradeço se comentar sobre o que viu apenas com as pessoas necessárias._

– É claro, Murcus – e fez uma nova reverência.

Durante todo o percurso de volta Harry esteve recluso numa bolha de pensamentos. Com certeza a lenda dos sereianos era feita para eles e, claro, para este momento em particular. A cidade em decadência era a própria Hogwarts e no passado devia estar a resposta para o caos que enfrentavam agora. A inundação tinha ocorrido no início da construção da escola e, na certa, o que estava finalizado não estava finalizado. E Hogwarts havia sido construída mais uma vez. Talvez o Ministério estivesse certo sobre as falhas durante a reconstrução da escola, afinal, o que parecia finalizado não necessariamente estava finalizado. Tudo parecia absurdamente claro. Ouvir Hogwarts: o pedido de socorro na escadaria. Observar Hogwarts: sinais claros de que algo estava errado. Mas manter a mente aberta...para que? O que ele deveria fazer dessa vez?

Encontrou os outros dois bruxos entediados, cercados por sereianos com lanças afiadas. Eles prontamente se levantaram e Harry fez sinal de que esperassem. Logo os sereianos entoaram uma belíssima canção e todos caíram num sono leve. Quando acordaram, estava de volta ao povoado.

– O que aconteceu, Prof. Potter?

– Explico a todos assim que voltarmos, Prof Pratevil.

O caminho de volta foi muito mais fácil e rápido. Em poucos minutos eles já estavam na superfície, desfazendo os feitiços e se secando. Harry não pôde dizer que estava surpreso ao ver duas figuras visivelmente aborrecidas diante dele, embora por motivos diferentes.

– Oi, Mione! Oi, Ron!

– Eu não acredito que ao primeiro sinal de suspeita no Lago você resolveu mergulhar sem sequer pensar nas criaturas que podem ter migrado para cá desde os tempos da última guerra. Merlim sabe que tipo de associações Voldemort pode ter feito para...

– Mione, está tudo bem. Encontramos uma _muraena_ irlandesa de cauda bifurcada e foi só.

– Só?! – ela parecia prestes a começar um discurso, mas Rony interviu.

– Podia, pelo menos, ter esperado eu chegar.

– Ronald! – e bateu nele com a edição do Profeta Diário que tinha em mãos.

Ronald resmugou de dor e depois sorriu, piscando para Harry. Era tão bom e divertido ter os amigos por perto, que Harry quase esqueceu do que deveria fazer.

– Diretora McGonagall, acredito que seria melhor conversarmos em sua sala.

– Sim, claro.

A sala da diretora ficou lotada com os professores e bruxos do ministério, além dos antigos diretores, é claro. Todos ouviram atentemente tudo o que Harry contou sobre a lenda dos sereianos e concordaram que encaixava perfeitamente em tudo o que acontecia com a escola. Hogwarts parecia estar realmente querendo dizer algo, alertá-los sobre alguma coisa errada, por mais incrível que aquilo fosse. Mas se tratava da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria mais misteriosa do que qualquer outro lugar no mundo, então, tudo era possível. A discussão sobre a mente aberta gerou uma profusão de teorias das mais diversas e ninguém conseguiu concluir nada. De repente, Rony falou:

– E quanto ao jogo?

– Jogo? – Profª Carmelita Trelawney perguntou.

– Sim. A lenda diz que os três propuseram um jogo. Eu acho que o único jogo que se encaixaria em Hogwarts é o xadrez de bruxo.

– Xadrez de Bruxo! É claro, Ronald! Brilhante!

Hermione estava estasiada. Rony havia aberto sua mente para um raciocínio absurdamente rápido não acompanhado por ninguém. Ela estava radiante por ele estar certo, mas ele estava muito incerto quanto ao porquê dela estar tão radiante. Ao ver aqueles olhos brilhando daquele jeito, Rony sabia que tinha perdido algo no meio do caminho.

– Existem 7 peças fundamentais em um jogo de xadrez: o peão, o cavalo, a torre, o bispo, a rainha, o rei e, claro, o tabuleiro. Sabemos que sete é um número mágico e se falamos de lendas e tradições, com certeza ele está envolvido. Agora me acompanhem: o tabuleiro é Hogwarts e nós somos as peças brancas, pois tudo isso começou depois que algo saiu errado. Algo que, provavelmente, nós fizemos sem perceber. Então o peão negro seria a infiltração, o cavalo as escadarias e a torre a inundação.

– Isso quer dizer que temos dois movimentos antes do xeque-mate? – a diretora parecia horrorisada.

– Isso se algo não aconteceu sem que percebêssemos. E nós já fizemos o movimento, uma vez que Harry já entrou no Lago. Então...é a vez de Hogwarts.

Todos seguraram a respiração por um instante e desataram a falar ao mesmo tempo, concordando com a nova teoria.

– Se você estiver certa, Sra Weasley, então temo que o melhor seja fechar a escola – a diretora disse, com a expressão séria.

Mais uma chuva de opiniões se espalhou pela sala. A maioria concordava que, com o suporte necessário do Ministério, seria possível garantir a segurança dos alunos até o final do ano letivo. A diretora contrapôs afirmando que as crianças que, porventura, se perdessem na multidão numa eventual evacuação poderiam ter um fim nada agradável. Todos concordaram com a diretora neste ponto e foi do Prof Pratevil a idéia que salvou Hogwarts de ser fechada.

– Ensinaremos a eles como mandar mensagens de socorro e localização. Podemos fazer uma escala de complexidade e inserir durante as aulas sem que eles percebam. Para o primeiro-ano, por exemplo, podemos ensinar a enviar, bilhetes voadores, já que é um feitiço inferior aos memorandos. E então aumentamos a complexidade até a mensagem através de um patrono falante.

– Sim, sim, é possível! – exclamou a professora de Feitiços.

Todos os olhos estavam voltados para a diretora McGonagall, tensos. Hermione não parava de pensar em como seria interessante saber esses feitiços na época em que ainda estudava na escola.

– Oh, está bem. Vamos tentar.

A comemoração dos professores fez a sala vibrar. Aos poucos, eles foram se retirando, voltando-se aos seus afazeres. Ron, Mione e Harry estavam na ponte que dava para Hogsmeade, conversando.

– Parabéns, Rony! Aquela idéia do xadrez de bruxo foi genial.

– Bom, eu só tive a idéia. A teoria foi toda da Mione.

– Mas você foi brilhante, amor!

– Bom, acontece, você sabe. Não sou de todo um trasgo.

– Claro que não! Você é um auror e nós não queremos esse tipo de rotulação.

– Ah, cala a boca, Harry!

Os três riram abertamente.

– Sinto falta disso aqui.

– As coisas não mudaram muito – Harry sorriu para a amiga – Ainda temos os Harrys, Ronys, Miones, Dracos, Lunas, Ginas, Nevilles, Goyles, Crabbles... o tempo muda, mas sempre vai existir um padrão de crianças em Hogwarts.

– Mas eles não viverão nossas aventuras, né?

– Ainda bem, Rony! Merlim sabe como tudo aquilo foi apavorante.

– Mas foi divertido e excitante também – Harry ressaltou.

– Vai, Mione, não tem como negar isso.

– Ok, ok. Admito.

– Vamos, eu pago uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada pelos velhos tempos. Enquanto isso, vocês me contam como vai a investigação.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam e Rony resmugou algo enquanto seus olhos giravam nas órbitas. Os três seguiram sorrindo e conversando, como nos velhos tempos.


	18. PERAMBULAÇÕES

**18**

**PERAMBULAÇÕES**

A semana começou com muito burburinho entre os alunos, durante as aulas. Todos já sabiam que Harry e o Prof Pratevil tinham mergulhado no Lago e, evidente, apenas Harry era questionado sobre o que havia lá. O assédio foi tanto que ele, como professor, teve que proibir o assunto durante suas aulas. Teoria de Feitiços de Proteção eram mais relevantes para DCAT.

Os sonserinos e lufos já estavam adaptados aos novos dormitórios, contudo, privacidade era algo raro. Aos poucos, o ritmo das aulas foram retomadas, mas o medo de que algo acontecesse ainda existia. Foi no segundo dia de aula que a diretora McGonagall apresentou as duas figuras mais enigmáticas que os alunos haviam visto.

– Bom dia a todos! Como vocês sabem, desde os últimos acontecimentos Hogwarts está sob investigação do Ministério. Com a inundação da semana passada, concordamos que, para a segurança de vocês, deveríamos ter mais bruxos adultos experientes transitando na escola. Por isso, o ministro Shacklebolt ofereceu dois de seus funcionários para reforçar a segurança de Hogwarts. Eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês o Sr Barbossa Williack e a Srta Gupta Chernovil, funcionários do Departamento de Desastres Mágicos.

Os dois bruxos se levantaram e cumprimentaram os alunos que aplaudiram depois que os professores da mesa os incentivaram. O Sr Williack possuía uma vasta e longa barba ruiva, amarrada em três elásticos, e uma juba selvagem no lugar dos cabelos. Seus olhos eram estreitos e extremamente ágeis; treinados para ver cada movimento que acontecia no Salão Principal e reagir imediatamente. Era corpulento e quase chegava a 2m de altura, embora não tivesse nenhuma ligação com gigantes. Usava uma veste grafite, com uma estranha corda amarela-berrante amarrada na cintura e um chapéu cinza velho com a ponta caída para frente. A Srta Chernovil tinha a pele alva como neve, cabelos longos, lisos e de um loiro-esverdeado e usava vestes verde-musgo. Era esbelta, tinha feições frágeis, mas seus olhos revelavam que ela era uma mulher perigosa: tinham um estranho brilho vermelho faiscante.

As crianças, embora estivessem seguras, não omitiam o medo das figuras estranhas que circulavam livremente pelo castelo. Mas isso era algo que Minerva tinha que aceitar, se ainda quisesse manter a escola funcionando. A pressão dos pais assim como da imprensa estavam atingindo em cheio a diretora. Hogwarts estava virando a manchete preferida do Profeta Diário: _Inundação em Hogwarts aflige pais e alunos_, _O que está acontecendo com a escola?_, _McGonagall é o que Hogwarts precisa?_ e até mesmo _Hogwarts enlouquece após retorno de Harry Potter._

Logo após o café da manhã da sexta-feira, Alvo, Rose, Peter e Jonathan caminharam normalmente até a estufa nº 3, onde iriam tratar de protobetúberas com o Prof Longbottom. Contudo, a aula não durou nem 20 minutos, pois Timmy Bunglinton, o leão da Lufa-Lufa, se machucou feio. Ele utilizava luvas de couro de dragão muito gastas e, assim que começou o procedimento para retirar a seiva de cera da planta, de forma errada, recebeu um jato de gosma roxa direto na pele. Pelos gritos e choro de dor do garoto, aquilo parecia doer mais do que Neville havia explicado. O professor cancelou imediatamente a aula e levou Timmy para a Ala Hospitalar com muita pressa. Com o tempo vago, Al e Rose decidiram fazer uma visita a Hagrid com os amigos.

– Será que ele está em casa, Al?

– Acho que sim, Rose. Tem fumaça saindo da chaminé, olha! – e apontou para a grossa fumaça.

– O que é que ele está queimando? – John perguntou.

– Vamos lá ver – Alvo disse e tomou a frente, em direção à cabana.

Quando ia bater na porta, ela se abriu e uma grande poltrona saiu por ela, fazendo o garoto saltar para o lado, numa velocidade mágica.

– Olá, Hagrid!

O grandalhão se assutou.

– Por Merlim! Rose! Alvo! Não vi vocês. Como vão? Olá Peter, oi Jonathan.

– Oi, Hagrid – responderam.

– Vocês não deveriam estar na aula? – perguntou olhando de esguelha com uma sombrancelha erguida, enquanto colocava a poltrona de cabeça para baixo para tomar um sol.

– Teve um acidente na aula e fomos liberados – John explicou.

– Espero que não tenha sido nada grave.

– Nada que a Madame Pomfrey não possa cuidar – Peter sorriu.

– O que você está fazendo, Hagrid?

– Ah, Alvo, é que eu ainda não tive tempo de secar as minhas coisas, sabe? Desde a...a...enfim, desde aquele dia.

– Esteve muito ocupado? – Rose perguntou, fingindo admirar as abóboras da plantação.

– Todos estivemos. Com tantas coisas acontecendo...nunca vi tantas reuniões na escola.

– O que o senhor estava queimando, Prof Hagrid?

– Uma sopa especial para o canino. Oh, por Merlim! Nem convidei vocês para entrar. Vamos, vamos! Mas aviso que tudo ainda está um pouco úmido. Vou fazer um chá para nós. E Jonathan, me chame de Hagrid, já falei. Não me faça ficar chateado com você.

– Sim, senhor...digo, Hagrid.

A cabana do Guarda-Caças tinha um cheiro de cachorro molhado e ainda estava úmida, como ele havia alertado. Na certa, o feitiço para secar de Hagrid não tinha surtido o efeito esperado. Havia um grosso casaco largado numa cadeira e animais mortos amarrados numa corda, que deveriam ser o almoço de Asafugaz, o antigo Bicuço. Canino estava aconchegado no que parecia ser um cesto de roupa suja e mal levantou a cabeça para olhar os visitantes. O cão agora possuía um pêlo branco ao redor do fucinho e seus olhos pareciam cobertos por uma nuvem: estava velho.

– Não liguem para ele. Está velho e cansado. Temo que a hora dele esteja se aproximando – disse choroso e fungando dramaticamente – Não sei o que farei quando ele se for. Sua única alegria agora é encontrar a... enfim – cortou bruscamente – como andam os estudos? – perguntou enquanto servia chá para todos e ofertava uma bandeja com bolinhos que as crianças aceitaram apenas por educação, mas não comeram.

– Vão bem – Rose respondeu displicente – Hagrid...o que é tudo isso?

A garota se referia às novas aquisições da cabana do Guarda-Caças. Havia uma prateleira repleta de potes com plantas, pedras, penas, pequenos animais visguentos mergulhados num líquido amarelo e crinas de unicórnio.

- Desde quando você se interessa por herbologia e ingredientes para poções?

Rose estava intrigada e deixou Hagrid nervoso.

– Ora, Rosie...er...hum...eu preciso saber dessas coisas para...para...para tratar criaturas mágicas, é claro!

– Sei...

Antes que Rose contra-argumentasse, um barulho de algo pesado caindo e água batendo no chão, junto com um grito de susto chamou a atenção de todos. Jonathan tinha um caldeirão enfiado na cabeça e seu corpo estava tenso e encharcado. Os amigos riam da cara dele quando Hagrid arrancou o caldeirão, rapidamente em auxílio.

– Jonathan, você está bem? Merlim! Está todo molhado. Espere!

Hagrid pegou seu guarda-chuva, que na verdade era sua varinha, e lançou um feitiço no garoto, que fechou os olhos com força, rezando para que o Guarda-Caças não o transformasse numa xícara de chá, acidentalmente. Um vento forte e morno o atingiu, secando parcialmente suas roupas, deixando-as úmidas e com cheiro de cachorro molhado, sem falar no emaranhado que era o cabelo do garoto: tão selvagem quanto à juba do Sr Williack.

– Bom...hum...pelo menos está menos molhado – disse Hagrid, sem jeito.

– É. Obrigado, Hagrid. Se já é difícil secar a sua casa, imagino como não foi secar o castelo todo.

– Bom, foi até fácil – disse se servindo de um grande pedaço do próprio bolo – É verdade que tivemos ajuda dos elfos, né?

– Algum deles se machucou?

– Oh, não Rose. Eles são muito espertos e têm uma magia diferente da gente, por isso podem aparatar em Hogwarts. Trataram de salvar suas peles assim que a inundação começou. Mas foram muito úteis na hora de secar tudo: eles conhecem o Castelo melhor do que qualquer bruxo. O grande problema que tivemos foi o coitado do Filch pedindo demissão aos berros. Ele achou que provocou a inundação porque tirou uma pedra solta da infiltração do térreo, certo de que um aluno havia rabiscado a pedra. Bobagem, eu digo. Uma pedrinha de nada não faria nenhuma diferença no jogo que Hogwarts está jogando...

– Hogwarts está jogando? – as crianças perguntaram, atônitas.

– Eu não devia ter dito isso. Escutem aqui, não vão se meter em encrenca, ouviram? Eu não devia ter dito...

– Que tipo de jogo é? E...Hogwarts pode mesmo jogar? Como uma pessoa de verdade? – Alvo perguntou afoito.

– Eu não vou dizer mais nada.

– Ah, Hagrid, por favor!

– Não, não. Minha boca está selada, Rose.

– Você já começou, Hagrid. É só terminar.

– Nada disso, mocinha. Eu não disse nada tão importante como... – e parou bruscamente, tapando a boca – Ora, vocês não vão arrancar mais nada de mim. É melhor vocês irem andando, porque Jonathan precisa trocar de roupa. Sem falar que vocês devem ter alguma coisa para estudar. Vão, vão, vão.

– Mas Hagrid...

– Sem "mas"! Ora, até parece que estou vendo seus pais me atazanando o juízo – e deu um largo sorriso – Vamos, vamos logo. Eu tenho que terminar de arrumar a cabana antes da minha próxima aula.

As crianças saíram da cabana e seguiram a trilha que os levava de volta ao castelo. Pararam na entrada do corredor oeste da escola e se sentaram.

– Você precisa trocar de roupa, John. Está cheirando mal – disse tapando o nariz.

– Daqui a pouco, Rose. Então? O que vocês acham? Hogwarts está jogando?

– Deve ser a idéia dos professores, né? Mas jogando o que?

– Um jogo de detetive, Al?

– É...tem várias pistas mesmo, Peter.

– Para mim deve ser algo mais complexo, sabe? Hogwarts não jogaria um jogo qualquer – Rose defendeu.

– E Hogwarts pode jogar?

– Olha, John, como Hogwarts é Hogwarts eu acho que pode. Tudo aqui é diferente de tudo no mundo, não é?

– Eu acho que a gente tinha que dar um jeito e olhar a tal pedra que o Sr Filch achou. Se for igual à que temos?

– Eu também acho, John, mas como vamos fazer isso? – Peter perguntou.

– Bom...eu acho que tenho uma idéia.

– Alvo!

– Rose, você tem idéia melhor?

A garota abriu a boca por um instante, mas a fechou em seguida. Por fim, resolveu manter a postura receosa.

– A gente pode se encrencar, sabia?

– Mas não vamos.

– Como você pode ter certeza? James foi pego.

– Porque ele deu mole.

– Alvo, isso não está me cheirando bem.

– Eu acho que vamos achar uma pista importante lá. E ninguém vai nos ver.

– Eu ainda acho...

– Com licença – John cantarolou, pedindo a palavra com a mão – Será que podemos participar da conversa?

– Desculpe – Rose falou.

– Eu tenho uma capa da invisibilidade.

A garota revirou os olhos.

– Uma o quê? – Peter perguntou, confuso.

– Capa da invisibilidade. Uma capa especial que deixa a gente invisível. A gente pode usar ela para descer de noite e dar uma olhada na infiltração.

– Você tá louco? Tem bruxos do Ministério aqui, além dos professores! – Jonathan alertou.

– Qual a parte da capa da invisibilidade você não entendeu?

– E se eles puxarem a capa?

– Eles teriam que ver primeiro, não é?

– Desde quando você tem essa capa? - Peter perguntou, um pouco chateado pelo colega não ter falado antes.

– Ganhei no Natal. Desculpa, mas era tipo um segredo de família ainda.

– Não vai caber todo mundo nela, não é?

– Eu acho que só três, Peter.

– Então...como vamos fazer isso? – Rose perguntou com os braços cruzados.

– Acho que o mais justo é tirar na sorte – ele se levantou e apanhou 3 gravetos no chão, limpando-os – Quem tirar o menor está fora.

Os três respiraram fundo e se posicionaram ao redor de Alvo. Rose foi a primeira a segurar o graveto do meio, Jonathan escolheu o da direita e Peter o da esquerda. No três eles puxaram e olharam o resultado.

– Droga! Eu nunca tenho sorte nessas coisas – Jonathan exclamou.

– Bom, então está resolvido. Sábado à noite nós vamos pegar a capa e subir até a torre pra pegar você, Rose. Depois descemos até o térreo e ficamos lá com a capa, certo?

– E se pegarem a gente?

– Não vão pegar. Vê se relaxa, Rose. Vamos entrar.

O castelo ficava estranhamente vazio enquanto as aulas aconteciam. Os quatro deram uma passada rápida pelo térreo, olhando com curiosidade a infiltração. Dali seguiram para a Ala Hospitalar para saber do colega e Madame Pomfrey garantiu que ele iria se recuperar. As outras aulas foram tranqüilas e quando a última havia terminado, Deymon, Khai e Lizzie conversavam discretamente no corredor esquerdo do terceiro andar. O local era proibido desde o início das aulas, por não estar ativo há anos, mas agora havia se tornado o corredor de acesso à turma de Poções. Praticamente todos os alunos já tinham saído, rumo ao Salão Principal para jantar, mas, ainda assim, os três cochichavam.

– Vai ser amanhã à noite – Deymon informou.

– Droga! Maldita detenção.

– Pense assim: se formos pegos você fica livre.

– Pára com isso, Khai. Não seremos pegos, porque vamos usar a minha capa.

– Vê se encontram algo de útil.

– Falando nisso, eu acho que encontrei a oportunidade perfeita para aquilo.

– Aquilo o quê, Deymon?

– Aquilo. A poção que você fez.

– Nossa! Pensei até que você já tinha usado.

– Não, esperei o melhor momento.

– Pra que vai ser?

Khai perguntou ansioso, mas o grupo foi interrompido por passos ritmados vindo em sua direção. Amélia Bulstrode, Gilbert Goyle, Stella Qwysking e Vinny Bachking ficaram até mais tarde na sala para terminar uma atividade que o Prof. Slughorn passou.

– Olha só: os três patetas! – Vinny disse, enquanto seus amigos riam e Lizzie revirava os olhos.

– Pensei que depois que seu pai fez o maior escândalo você teria saído da escola como um bom elfo doméstico – Goyle provocou.

– E eu pensei que Hogwarts tinha parado de aceitar Trasgos na escola depois que seu pai entrou – Malfoy rebateu.

Goyle ia revidar, mas Bulstrode tomou a frente. Ela tinha outros interesses em Malfoy. Embora a família dele tivesse a fama de traidora, nos últimos anos o pai de Deymon se destacava cada vez mais e continuava a se envolver em ações abscuras. Desde o Natal, quando Amélia comentou que Malfoy era seu colega, seus pais tinham lhe passado instruções, pois a engenhosidade para fugir das batidas do Ministério era de interesse da família da sonserina.

– Você devia saber o seu lugar, Malfoy. Devia cumprir o seu dever e se juntar ao nosso grupo. Talvez assim a gente possa te perdoar.

– Me perdoar? Pelo quê? – perguntou com os braços cruzados.

– Por ser neto dos seus avós traidores.

– Você acha realmente que Malfoy iria querer entrar no grupo de vocês? Faça-me o favor! – disse Elizabeth, enquanto desdenhava com a mão.

– Vocês não têm nada a oferecer. São dois fracassados. Nós temos o poder de devolver o orgulho sonserino para a família dele. E você? O que tem a oferecer?

Nesse momento o Prof Slughorn apareceu no corredor e estranhou a disposição dos alunos.

– É melhor se apressarem ou perderão o jantar – disse, olhando para as carinhas de psedo-inocência.

– Professor, eu gostaria de saber se poderia conversar com o senhor, no domingo.

– Claro, claro. Sinto sua falta em nossas reuniões particulares.

– Será que posso levar Malfoy? – perguntou assim que o professor voltou a caminhar.

Slughorn parou e encarou a sonserina e depois o seu amigo.

– É sobre aquilo? Ah, claro! Prepararei algo especial para nós...hum...existem pratos e bebidas tradicionais que a senhorita precisa conhecer e creio que o Sr Malfoy há de concordar comigo. Nos vemos no domingo, ao meio-dia. Agora todos vocês vão logo jantar. Não é bom ficar perambulando por aí.

– Já vamos descer – Lizzie respondeu com um sorriso e uma piscadela que fez o professor sorrir. Assim que ele virou a esquina, o sorriso da sonserina foi substituído por um olhar de superioridade – Eu posso abrir caminhos, Bulstrode!

– É o seu nome.

– É o meu talento – rebateu – Você tem algum?

Khai deixou escapar um riso.

– Do que você está rindo, idiota? Você é uma sombra inútil. Um zero à esquerda.

– Ei! Olha lá como fala! Eu não escolho minha companhia pela força física, e sim pela inteligência – Deymon defendeu o amigo.

– O Khai tem muito mais a oferecer do que você, que tem o QI de um verme-cego.

Khai se sentiu honrado e feliz pela defesa que seus amigos fizeram. Estufou o peito e lançou um olhar superior, o que fez alguns dos sonserinos se perguntarem se ele teria algo de especial. Seus amigos o prezavam pela inteligência. A frase "O Khai tem muito mais a oferecer do que você" continuava a ressoar em sua mente. Sorriu e corou.

– Repita! – disse Bulstrode com o olhar de raiva.

– Repetir que você tem o QI de um verme-cego?

Amélia sacou sua varinha e a apontou violentamente para a garota. Elizabeth olhou para Khai e Deymon com um ar de ironia e fez a melhor cara de insanidade má que podia.

– Você tem certeza que quer me ver sacar a minha varinha?

Deymon e Khai deram alguns passos para trás, fingindo receio e logo os sonserinos que estavam com Amélia ficaram com medo. Eles tinham presenciado o que ela podia fazer.

– Eu não assumirei as conseqüências.

Bulstrode titubeou. Enquanto Lizzie movia lentamente a mão na direção do bolso, Khai e Deymon exibiam feições de terror. Os outros sonserinos estavam perdendo a cor dos rostos e quando Lizzie, num movimento repentino, sacou sua varinha, eles saíram correndo, empurrando uns aos outros. Assim que desapareceram do corredor, os três caíram na gargalhada.

– Viram só a cara deles? – a garota riu ainda mais – Uhh! – brincou – Eles têm medo de mim – todos riram – A cara de terror que vocês fingiram deve ter sido demais para eles ficarem assim.

– Quem disse que era fingimento? Toda vez que você puxa a varinha eu entro em pânico – Malfoy brincou.

– Idiota! – ela respondeu, dando um leve soco no amigo, que sorriu.

– Isso foi muito bom. Temos que fazer mais vezes.

– Com certeza, Khai. Eu daria tudo para mostrar a covardia deles para a escola. É com _isso_ que vou recuperar o orgulho sonserino? – Malfoy revirou os olhos.

– Eu não vou esquecer nunca a cara de medo deles.

– Lizzie, você realmente soa psicótica falando daquele jeito.

– Você não sabia, Khai? Eu sou o que todos temem – disse, entrelaçando os dois em cada braço – A parte má de Dumbledore – e soltou uma risada má, forçada, fazendo os amigos rirem.

Assim que saíram da Câmara das Passagens, ainda sorrindo, deram de cara com Peter, Jonathan, Rose e Alvo. Aos poucos, os sorrisos sumiram e a carapuça sonserina encobriu suas feições. Os três se soltaram e passaram pelo meio do quarteto. Khai e Deymon se chocaram, propositalmente, com Peter e Alvo em cada ponta, lançando um olhar de rivalidade. Elizabeth passou entre Jonathan e Rose, tocando com carinho o ombro do irmão, sorrindo, e medindo a grifinória de cima a baixo, com olhar de desprezo. Assim que o grupo entrou no Salão, Rose deu um tremelique.

– Uhh! Vocês notaram a energia negativa que ela deixou aqui?

– Pára, Rose! Minha irmã não tem energia negativa.

– Você ta brincando, né John? Deu até frio na espinha.

– Isso é implicância sua. Eu conheço minha irmã.

– Você acha que conhece, mas não conhece mais. Ela é uma sonserina agora, como eles. É um caso perdido.

– Ah, pára! Isso já tá enchendo o saco! Não fica julgando ela só porque é da Sonserina. Ninguém coloca ou tira nada da cabeça dela e você não sabe nada da nossa história – disse, magoado, e seguiu para o 7º andar, sozinho.

Rose estava atônita.

– O que eu disse de errado?

– Nada. Mas se ele diz que sabe quem ela é, ele sabe – Peter explicou.

– Rose, pensa se fosse o Hugo. Você não deixaria ninguém chamar ele de idiota.

– Ei!

– Ta vendo? – Rose abaixou a cabeça – Eu acho que a gente deve parar de falar mal da Lizzie...

– _Lizzie_? – Rose perguntou, com uma ruga na testa.

– Elizabeth, tanto faz. A gente tem que parar de falar mal dela quando estiver junto com ele. Mesmo que a gente tenha um motivo.

– Agora, eu acho que você devia correr para falar com o John.

– Vocês não vêm?

– Não, isso é coisa de grifinório – Peter riu e Alvo também – Nós vamos para cama.

– Tchau, prima – e saíram sob o olhar raivoso da garota.

O sábado transcorreu como um dia qualquer. Alguns poucos alunos apoveitavam o dia nublado para fazer as tarefas pendentes, mas a maioria conversava alegremente pelo pátio ou jardins do castelo. Era o primeiro fim de semana depois da inundação, então, sempre havia um professor por perto.

Rose não conseguiu encontrar Jonathan na noite anterior ou durante todo o dia. Aparentemente, ele estava muito chateado com a amiga. Peter trocou algumas palavras com ele na aula extra de Herbologia e John pediu para ficar sozinho. Assim que todos tiveram tempo livre, Alvo, Rose e Peter foram assistir ao treino de James. O jogo contra a Sonserina se aproximava e Potter dava bronca no time por pequenos erros. Era até divertido ver o terceiro anista gritando com Jeremiah Newton, o apanhador do 5º ano.

– James precisa relaxar. Eles estão dando duro.

– Ah, Rose, é quadribol! E contra a Sonserina! É um clássico dentro de Hogwarts! – Alvo tentava justificar o comportamento do irmão.

– Mas o time de James não é o melhor?

– Sim, mas os sonserinos trapaceiam.

– Mas a Madame Hooch não vai deixar ninguém roubar, Peter!

– Mas eles podem dar um jeito. O jogo promete ser cheio de faltas, com os balaços todos em cima do James.

– Ano que vem vai ser a gente, Peter.

– Tomara! – e uniram as mãos em compromisso.

A noite chegou mais rápido do que os alunos gostariam. Uma chuva fina ainda caía, se despedindo de mais um dia em Hogwarts. Havia muita agitação dentro da escola, pelos corredores e salas comunais. Sábado costumava ser a noite de visitas nas Salas entre as diferentes Casas, mas os professores pediram que os alunos evitassem, pois havia um toque de recolher imaginário. Somente alunos acompanhados poderiam caminhar. Esse era o caso dos cinco de detenção que aguardavam na Câmara das Passagens.

– Tiago? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Lizzie perguntou surpresa.

– Detenção – disse dando de ombros – Eu voltei depois da janta ontem para pegar uma coisa na sala de Poções e o professor não gostou da minha explicação. Aí...detenção.

– O que você foi pegar?

– Foi besteira minha. Deixa pra lá.

Além deles, estavam James Potter, um garoto da Sonserina do 6º ano e uma garota da corvinal, também sexto anista. Esses dois últimos pareciam ter brigado entre si, pois lançavam olhares de raiva, constantemente. O primeiro a chegar foi o Prof Slughorn, seguido por Hagrid. Elizabeth parou bruscamente quando James começou a segui-los.

– O que você está fazendo?

– Cumprindo minha detenção – disse, com um sorriso irônico.

– Hagrid, ele... ele vai com a gente?

– Sim, Elizabeth. Vai ser ótimo, não? Vamos ter tempo para nos conhecer melhor. Hagrid, Potter e Dumbledore – disse, com olhos marejados – Como nos velhos tempos.

A garota revirou os olhos quando o Guarda-Caças voltou a caminhar na frente e fez cara de quem ia vomitar. James não gostou e lançou caretas para a sonserina, deixando claro que o desprazer era recíproco. Essa era uma noite de andanças na Floresta Proibida, mas também havia muita movimentação dentro do castelo.

Alvo e Peter montaram um plano para não serem vistos. Potter dormiu com a roupa do corpo, uma trouxa e a capa de invisibilidade por debaixo das cobertas. Assim que a luz da sala provisória se apagou, Alvo aninhou a trouxa e o travesseiro para parecer que ainda estava ali. Com cuidado e vestido com a capa, desceu do tribeliche e encontrou Peter na última cama. Alvo cutucou o amigo que fez o mesmo processo, tomando cuidado para cobrir todo o falso corpo com o lençol, enquanto Alvo o protegia com a capa. Mesmo estando escuro, não queriam ser surpreendidos com o _lumus_ de algum professor. Sob a capa, tiveram que esperar a ronda e, assim que a Prof Trelawney entrou na sala, eles se espremeram e saíram para o corredor, no momento exato em que ela conjurava uma lamparina. Permaneceram grudados à parede do lado de fora, sem respirar, até que a professora passou por eles. O coração dos lufos batia enlouquecido, enquanto eles tomavam o rumo da passagem para o 7º andar.

Rose estava sentada na Sala Comunal sozinha, fingindo fazer uma tarefa que nem foi passada. Essa e a espera por James eram suas desculpas caso algum professor aparecesse. Alvo combinou de cutucar o retrato da Mulher Gorda debaixo da capa para que ela reclamasse e Rose, próxima à entrada, pudesse ouvir. Dito e feito. Enquanto a Mulher Gorda abria a passagem para Rose, Alvo e Peter entraram e ela pôde escorregar para debaixo da capa. Dessa forma, todos saíram sem ser vistos, o que deixou a guardiã da passagem extremamente confusa.

O trio não encontrou obstáculos para chegar ao térreo, onde pretendiam dar uma olhada bem de perto na tal pedra solta que Filch havia descoberto. Se tivesse um professor de prontidão ali, eles estariam perdidos, mas o lugar estava absolutamente vazio. Os três pararam por um instante, ouvindo barulho em algum canto dali e taparam a boca, encolhendo-se ainda mais sob a capa. Ninguém apareceu. Decidiram olhar a infiltração com a proteção da capa o máximo possível.

– Aqui continua molhado – sussurrou Peter.

– É. Muito estranho que aqui continue assim depois da inundação. Deve dizer algo, né? – Rose respondeu no mesmo tom baixo.

– Vamos achar logo essa pedra, antes que apareça alguém – Alvo disse, enquanto segurava a capa aberta, escondendo os outros dois.

– _Lumus_! – Rose sussurrou e eles começaram a tatear a parede.

Após alguns minutos, Peter a encontrou.

– Está aqui!

– Shh! – repreenderam os outros dois.

– Tire com cuidado – Alvo alertou.

Havia uma tensão no ar. E se, ao retirarem, eles provocassem uma segunda inundação? Seria o fim da escola. Mas Alvo sabia, de alguma forma, que isso não aconteceria. A curiosidade falava mais alto. Peter foi o primeiro a examinar e, em pouco tempo, suspirou desgostoso.

– Não é nada.

– Como assim não é nada? Deve ser como a outra pedra e temos que molhar com a água do lago para aparecer as inscrições – Rose afirmou e fez menção de colocar a pedra maciça na poça abaixo deles, mas Peter segurou sua mão.

– Não é isso. Veja!

Peter mostrou o outro lado da pedra onde havia, de fato, algo talhado. Era a imagem tosca de um homem lendo com uma varinha na mão e, acidentalmente, acertando o feitiço em algo que parecia um porco espinho, ou, provavelmente, Madame Norra sendo eletrocutada.

– James – ela suspirou.

– O que? – Alvo olhou ao redor confuso. Não estava acompanhando.

– Filch tinha razão. Um aluno esteve aqui. Olha!

Alvo deu uma olhada e viu o desenho na pedra que Rose segurava.

– Isso é tão James.

– Totalmente – a prima revirou os olhos – Toma, Peter, coloca no lugar. Bom, estávamos errados. Só nos arriscamos aqui, como eu tinha dito. Agora vamos logo antes que peguem a gente e nos coloquem em detenção. Ou pior: nos expulsem.

Peter já estava se levantando e limpando a mão na roupa quando Alvo exclamou:

– Rose, olha!

A prima olhou e não viu nada.

– Ali, na parede. Tem alguma coisa ali, bem ali no alto!

– Onde? – Peter caçava o que o amigo via.

– Ali, ó! Tá... meio que ficando mais claro agora?

– Por Merlim! Eu to vendo! – Rose ficou extasiada.

– Shh! – Alvo reclamou.

– É algum tipo de símbolo – Peter concluiu – Está vindo das pedras. Deve ser o jogo que Hogwarts está jogando, como Hagrid falou. Tem que ter a ver com a voz da escadaria!

– Eu vou copiar – Rose disse, enquanto tirava um pergaminho e uma caneta do bolso – Peter, me coloca no ombro pra eu ver melhor e Alvo, ilumina com sua varinha.

– _Lumus_ – obedeceu, deixando a capa um pouco de lado.

– Você anda mesmo com pergaminhos para onde quer que vá, né? – Peter falou enquanto agachava para Rose subir.

– Você trouxe uma caneta? Isso é artigo proibido!

– Eu trouxe na bolsa e não pretendo usar para trabalhos. É só para emergências.

– Se a tia Mione descobre...

– Ah! Cala a boca, Al!

Rose posicionou o pergaminho ao lado da inscrição e copiou: tinha um hexágono no meio, sustentado por duas barras, como se fossem pernas. Tinha dois arcos acima do hexágono, um maior do que o outro e uma barra vertical de cada lado. Dentro do hexágono e acima dos arcos, tinha um símbolo que lembrava o jogo da velha. Depois que Peter a ajudou a descer, Rose se aproximou do primo, em frente à infiltração e levantou o pergaminho a fim de que os três pudessem analisar, sobre a luz da varinha.

– O que vocês acham que é? – Peter perguntou.

– Deve ser uma runa – respondeu a garota – Minha mãe tem uns livros sobre isso em casa. Lembra muito os desenhos que vi.

– Então a gente pode achar o que é na biblioteca – Alvo disse, sorrindo, mas logo ele se desfez – Estou ouvindo barulhos. Rápido, pra debaixo da capa! _Nox_!

Os minutos seguintes foram tensos e angustiantes. Os três permaneceram encostados na parede ao lado da porta do Salão Principal, esperando. Mas um silêncio estranho tomou conta do saguão, como se o universo não ousasse respirar. Eles começaram a caminhar para a Câmara das Passagens e mal se deram conta de que estavam quase correndo. Então, se chocaram com algo e todos foram para o chão, gemendo. Ao levantarem as cabeças, os dois grupos estavam absolutamente surpresos.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Alvo perguntou, enquanto Rose empurrava o pergaminho para mais fundo no bolso.

– O que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui – Malfoy revidou.

– Não é da sua conta – defendeu Peter.

– E por que o que fazemos seria da conta de vocês? – Khai zombou.

– Não sabia que tinha uma capa, Potter.

– O mesmo vale pra você, Malfoy.

– Não está com medo de receber uma detenção, Weasley? E manchar sua imaculada reputação – Malfoy continuou a provocar.

– Eu não tenho medo de nada – respondeu a garota, com o nariz empinado.

– Shh! Estou ouvindo passos. Escondam-se! – Alvo alertou.

Os dois grupos entraram, rapidamente, debaixo de suas capas e se espremeram, lado a lado, na parede lateral da entrada para a Câmara. Dali surgiu um Prof Pratevil de varinha em punho, iluminando tudo. A centímetros de distância, a luz intensa quase deixou Alvo cego. O professor deu alguns passos em direção à infiltração e parou no meio do caminho, quando Rose respirou um pouco mais alto e Peter tapou sua boca. Ele parecia dividido e permaneceu ali, no que pareceu uma eternidade.

– Eu sei que você está aí – bradou – Não pode se esconder de mim. _Accio_...

Antes que terminasse, porém, Harry surgiu do Salão Principal.

– Prof Pratevil? O que faz aqui? Não deveria patrulhar o 1º andar?

– Ouvi vozes vindas daqui, Prof Potter. Deve ter alunos fora das camas.

Harry já ia responder que o ajudaria a averiguar a suspeita, quando notou um pedaço de tênis conhecido, na parede.

– Deve ter sido eu, sinto muito.

– Mas eram cochichos. Mais de uma voz.

– Eu estava aqui dentro e não ouvi nada. O Prof Longbottom esteve aqui agora há pouco – mentiu – Se tivesse outra pessoa aqui, ela não teria onde se esconder a não ser que saísse do castelo.

O Prof Pratevil lançou um olhar para a porta.

– Eu vou dar uma olhada – Harry disse, mas antes que chegasse no meio do caminho ela foi aberta.

– Pai? – James parou.

Hagrid surgia atrás do garoto com a sonserina ao lado.

– Oh! Olá, Harry. Estava esperando?

– Sim – era verdade – Pensei que podia te ajudar levando eles para os dormitórios, afinal, precisamos do nosso Guarda-Caças lá fora. Falando nisso, viu algo suspeito?

– Não, nada. E obrigado, Harry. Bom, já vou então. Vejo vocês daqui a uma semana. Estão em boas mãos agora – e se retirou.

– Você se importa de encaminhar a Srta Dumbledore, Prof Pratevil? Enquanto checa aquilo?

– Não. Vamos, Srta Dumbledore – respondeu a contragosto. Harry havia se oferecido a ajudar, não ele.

Assim que todos desapareceram na Câmara, os dois grupos escondidos respiraram à vontade.

– Tenho certeza de que meu tio viu a gente aqui – sussurrou.

– Shh! – ralhou Malfoy e Rose não gostou.

– Em silêncio agora – Alvo disse, quase inaudível.

Os dois grupos trataram de voltar aos dormitórios antes que dessem falta deles nas camas. Saberiam pela manhã se Harry realmente salvou todos eles. O que as crianças não faziam idéia é que existia mais uma pessoa que foi salva naquele momento.

Tiago ainda processava o que tinha visto e ouvido, imóvel e estirado em um dos degraus da escadaria, atrás de uma pilastra. Fingiu entrar em sua Casa quando Prof Slughorn o deixou, mas estava morto de fome e se arriscou a uma ida ao Salão para tentar achar algo para comer. Ouviu passos atrás de si e aquele foi o único lugar que pensou para se esconder. Deduzia, agora, que aqueles deveriam ser os sonserinos. Quando tomou coragem para sair dali, ouviu novos passos e petrificou outra vez. Quase foi descoberto quando uma abelha passou ao seu lado e ele deu um tapão nela, que bateu contra a escada e morreu. As três vozes conhecidas o chocaram e ele escutou e observou, atentamente. O encontrão dos dois grupos sob capas de invisibilidade e tudo o que ouviu, junto ao que já sabia, pareceu fazer o maior sentido do mundo. Aos poucos, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto: tinha um plano ousado e absolutamente infalível.


	19. PERIGO E PERIGOSOS

19

**PERIGO E PERIGOSOS**

A primavera chegou com uma brisa floral que invadiu todos os cantos do castelo. O Salgueiro Lutador estava belo como nunca e até na orla da Floresta Proibida brotos coloridos começavam a desabrochar preguiçosamente. O clima propício para o amor estava lançado e muitos casais de Hogwarts começaram a assumir mais os relacionamentos. O café da manhã estava delicioso como sempre: frutas cristalizadas, ovos mexidos e cozidos, chá, suco de abóbora, bolos de gengibre, pudins caramelados, pães diversos e salada de frutas, com todas as possíveis e inimagináveis. Os alunos comiam alegremente, mas Alvo estava tão angustiado que mal conseguia fazer uma gelatina de abacate amarelo descer goela abaixo. Harry ainda não havia dado sinal algum, mas o lufo sabia que cedo ou tarde uma punição o esperava.

– Diz que a gente tava com você – Peter disse, tentando ajudar.

– Vai ser pior. É um segredo de família, lembra? – respondeu, pálido.

– Eu digo que a culpa foi minha. Pelo menos, vai demorar até o fim do ano pra minha mãe reclamar.

– Não, Rose. É melhor resolver logo. Espero que não dê para minha avó mandar um berrador – engoliu a seco – Isso ia ser horrível.

– Você não pegou detenção, então ela não pode espalhar pra todo mundo o que você fez.

Alvo suspirou aliviado e Jonathan, que já estava junto ao grupo, dava leves tapas de consolo. O lufo pensou que iria se livrar do puxão de orelha pela manhã, mas foi impedido de caminhar com os amigos para a aula de vôo por uma mão pesada e conhecida em seu ombro.

– Foi por muito pouco, Alvo.

– Desculpe – respondeu, fitando os pés.

– Será que vou ter que passar o mesmo sermão de James sobre o cuidado com nossas heranças?

– Sinto muito, pai. Se o senhor quiser, eu vou lá em cima pegar ela agora e devolvo.

Harry o avaliou por um momento.

– O que você estava fazendo?

– Eu só estava testando...queria...dar um susto no James quando ele voltasse.

– O motivo de termos horários estabelecidos, rondas e bruxos do Ministério aqui é porque coisas inesperadas estão acontecendo. Isso não é uma brincadeira, Alvo e você sentiu isso na pele. Se você for arriscar sua vida ou a de Rose, sim tenho certeza de que ela estava com você, como posso confiar aquilo em suas mãos?

– Desculpe. É que o senhor disse para usar...

– Sim, mas não quando for sob circunstâncias perigosas.

– Mas o senhor fez coisas perigosas quando era criança, também.

– Eu não tinha escolha, Alvo. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu lutei para que você tivesse uma escolha e não quero ver isso desperdiçado enquanto coisas inesperadas acontecem na escola. Se você receber o feitiço _petrificus totalus_ quando a estiver usando, quem vai conseguir te encontrar?

O garoto olhava para os próprios pés.

– Desculpe. Quer que eu vá pegar?

– Você não foi pego, portanto vou lhe dar um voto de confiança. Quando chegarmos em casa resolveremos isso. Agora vá para sua aula.

A aula de vôo não foi uma das melhores, já que todos os sonserinos implicaram com o lufo durante a aula, por conta do jogo de domingo. Isso, claro, quando a Madame Hooch dava as costas. Alvo já estava cansado das inúmeras simulações de quedas e choro de James, seguidas de comemorações de gols sonserinos. O fim da aula foi um alívio e ele seguiu direto para a aula de Feitiços feliz da vida, enquanto os sonserinos se dirigiram para Herbologia, junto com os corvinais.

A atividade do Prof Longbottom consistia em identificar, em duplas, os 15 tipos de plantas em exposição na estufa e entregar 60cm de pergaminho sobre suas características, com consulta ao livro. Khai era sempre o parceiro de Lizzie nessas horas e Deymon ficou abismado quando Tiago se postou ao seu lado, sob o aval de Neville, o que impossibilitou o garoto de declinar. Bruce olhou surpreso e as meninas da corvinal pareciam muito decepcionadas.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo – cochichou Malfoy.

– Identificando 15 tipos de plantas em dupla – Tiago sorria do próprio cinismo.

Malfoy revitou os olhos e procurou a amiga sonserina pela sala, lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação e desgosto. O fato de o corvinal se achar no direito de se meter entre eles era culpa dela.

– Vamos fazer a atividade ou não? – Tiago perguntou e Deymon bufou de raiva, abrindo o livro – À propósito, eu sei o que aconteceu – sussurrou.

– Não faço idéia do que você está falando – respondeu o sonserino sem sequer olhar para o colega, enquanto folheava o livro.

– Sábado à noite – continuou falando baixinho de modo que apenas seu parceiro ouvisse.

Deymon parou de virar uma página no meio do caminho por alguns segundos e depois retomou a atividade, mecanicamente.

– A detenção de Carter com Potter, já sabemos.

– Na verdade, eu estou falando de uma coisa mais... invisível – disse baixinho.

Malfoy direcionou seu olhar lentamente para o corvinal.

– O que?

– Podemos falar sobre isso depois? Prof Longbottom já fez cara feia duas vezes pra gente – e começou a rabiscar em seu pergaminho como se não tivesse dito nada demais.

O sonserino encarava o corvinal incrédulo com sua capacidade de cinismo. Se perguntava como era possível o garoto tê-los visto sob a capa e então lembrou-se de seu pai dizendo que a capa dava defeitos de vez em quando, por ser muito velha. Enquanto fazia a tarefa, Deymon tentava imaginar o que se passava na mente do corvinal. Ele seria capaz de entregá-lo para a diretora? Afinal, capas de invisibilidade eram artefatos mágicos restringidos por lei, a não ser que fossem comprovadamente relíquias de família. Elas deixaram de ser confeccionadas há uns 100 anos por conta de uma ação de proteção ao _seminviso_, que corria risco de extinção. Mas o corvinal não ganharia nada entregando o grupo para a diretora. Então, o que ele queria?

A aula custou a passar e toda vez que Malfoy retomava a conversa, Tiago se ocupava da aula. Lizzie e Khai foram os primeiros a terminar e Neville concedeu 2 pontos para cada pelo excelente e rápido trabalho.

– A gente te espera nas pedras – Lizzie sussurrou para Deymon, quando passou pelo colega.

Elizabeth e Khai largaram o material apoiado nas pedras inferiores e escalaram o pequeno relevo de pedras ao lado do castelo, onde a garota havia escutado uma certa conversa entre grifinórios e lufos tempos atrás. O sonserino chegou logo ao topo e ajudou a amiga a subir, estendendo-lhe a mão. Os dois se sentaram lado a lado, com as pernas cruzadas.

– Deymon vai me crucificar. Viu a cara dele quando Tiago formou dupla?

– E com razão. Não sei porque você fica dando trela pra aquele menino. Não gosto dele. Estamos muito bem, só nós três.

– Tiago é meio esquisito, mas é até legal e inteligente.

Khai cruzou os praços e balbuciou algo indecifrável.

– O que você vê de errado nele?

– Primeiro, que ele não é sonserino...

– Ah! Então agora estou proibida de falar com quem não seja da Casa de Salazar? – a garota mantinha uma expressão divertida.

– E ele fica querendo se meter em tudo.

– Verdade. É um pobre coitado querendo fazer amizade, Khai – desdenhou com a mão.

– Que ele vá procurar amigos do lado dele. Quem disse que nós queremos ser amigos dele?

– Pois é. Acho que é justamente por isso que ele tenta ser amigo de Deymon, que também não gosta dele. E eu acho que sou a única garota que não suspira por ele, porque até Amélia eu já vi ficar meio boba.

– Você gosta dele? – Khai perguntou, olhando para o outro lado, parecendo procurar algo.

– Menino, você tá surdo? – e deu um tapa de leve na cabeça do amigo – Acabei de dizer que sou a única que não tô nem aí!

– Mas as meninas às vezes fazem isso, quando gostam – disse, massageando a cabeça.

– Não seja ridículo, Khai. Eu não sou uma dessas meninas idiotas.

Khai abriu um sorriso enquanto mantinha o olhar para o horizonte. Um barulho logo denunciou que pessoas se aproximavam, atraindo a atenção dos dois. A expressão de Khai mudou gradativamente de uma certa felicidade para a reprovação máxima.

– O que ele está fazendo aqui? – se levantou e apontou desgostoso para o corvinal.

– Temos um problema – falou enquanto escalava as pedras. Fez uma pausa, olhou para Tiago e depois para os amigos – E é um grande problema.

Tiago subiu sem maiores esforços e trazia no rosto um sorriso de ironia e satisfação.

– Oi, Lizzie!

– Malfoy, o que está acontecendo? – a garota perguntou sem desviar os olhos do corvinal, que deu um largo sorriso sedutor.

– Conta de uma vez! – Deymon falou no mesmo tempo em que se jogava numa pedra, abatido e zangado – Sei que você tá doido pra isso mesmo.

– Lizzie, você sabe que eu peguei detenção no mesmo dia que você, não é?

– Sim.

– Então! Tive que ficar horas limpando caldeirões com o Prof Slughorn e depois ele me levou para o dormitório. Só que eu estava morrendo de fome e me arrisquei a tentar encontrar um elfo e pedir algo para comer...

– E daí? Nada disso importa pra gente! – Khai o cortou, com raiva.

– É claro que importa. Acontece que fui para o Salão Principal, só que me escondi porque achei que tinha algum professor por perto. E eu fiquei escondido por muito tempo. Muito tempo mesmo. Tempo suficiente para ver vocês e os outros se chocarem sob capas de invisibilidade.

Elizabeth estava absolutamente chocada. Os amigos haviam lhe contato que o outro grupo rondava pelo local no mesmo dia, mas o fato deles terem sido descobertos por uma pessoa qualquer a deixava chocada. Isso poderia levar todos os seus esforços por água abaixo.

– O que você vai fazer? Vai contar para a diretora?

– Eu até poderia, Lizzie. Mas como eu também estava no lugar errado e na hora errada, seria tão castigado quando vocês. Claro que o fato de Malfoy ter uma capa de invisibilidade seria um problema maior e poderia até abrir uma brecha para uma batida do Ministério na casa dele. O que não seria nada bom, eu acho.

– O que você quer, então? – Khai gritou, apertando sua varinha sob a capa, louco para lançar uma azaração no garoto.

Malfoy, que se manteve distante e aborrecido, pois já sabia o rumo da conversa, voltou duas atenções para a conversa. Não seria nada bom se Khai azarasse o corvinal e ele, como vingança, fosse contar tudo para a diretora. Embora ele certamente merecesse uma boa quantidade de azarações. Tiago já sabia que os sonserinos não reagiriam de forma positiva, mas, ainda assim, a atitude explosiva de Khai o deixou assustado. O corvinal ergueu o nariz e disse de forma mais segura possível:

– Quero entrar para o grupo.

– O quê?? – Lizzie e Khai perguntaram, incrédulos.

– É claro que não! Isso é impossível – Khai disse.

– Você só pode ter pedido um parafuso da cabeça, garoto – Lizzie também retrucou.

– Malfoy, você não concorda com isso, não é?

– É claro que não, Khai! Não quero ele andando com a gente – tratou de esclarecer – Mas...

– Mas o quê?? – os olhos de Khai saltaram das órbitas de raiva.

– Eu não tenho lá muita escolha, você não reparou?

– Mas Deymon... ele vai... estragar as... coisas!

– Você quer dizer que vou estragar a busca pela voz? O segredo da pedra mágica e a procura pelos quadros dos fundadores para saber o que tem de errado com a escola? É isso, Lizzie?

Os sonserinos estavam sem voz e sem ar.

– Como... como você...

– Sou muito inteligente, Khai. Sei juntar 1 + 1.

– Por que a gente? Porque não se junta com os outros? Deixa a gente em paz! – Khai continuava revoltado.

– Porque eu escolhi vocês.

– Taí! Por que? – Lizzie cruzou os braços – Nem somos seus amigos. Nem gostamos de você.

- Exatamente.

Khai e Lizzie estavam atônitos. Olhavam de Tiago para Deymon, totalmente sem saber como proceder.

– Quer dizer que agora somos chantageados? Isso é ridículo. Por mim, a gente joga ele no Lago pra virar comidade de lula gigante.

– Não é de todo uma má idéia, mas seríamos expulsos.

– Ele ta chantageando a gente, Malfoy! Chantageando sonserinos! Não sei como se atreve...

– Isso é um ponto positivo, temos que reconhecer.

– Você também, Lizzie?? Malfoy, você vai aceitar esse idiota?

– Relaxa, Macbeer. Você quer o que? Que o Ministério faça uma batida lá em casa? Que a diretora saiba o que a gente está fazendo?

Khai bufou de raiva e seu rosto estava absolutamente vermelho.

– A Lizzie pode fazer uma poção de aquecimento.

Os garotos olharam para a garota que coçou distraidamente o queixo, fazendo esforços para se lembrar de que ingredientes precisaria. Antes mesmo que ela respondesse, Tiago resolveu jogar com a sua carta da manga.

– Se vocês me derem uma poção de esquecimento eu não vou poder dizer a vocês o que os outros três descobriram.

Malfoy erguem uma sombrancelha.

– Do que você está falando?

– Eu tenho uma informação muito valiosa.

– Ele está menindo, Malfoy. É óbvio!

– Você acha mesmo, Macbeer? – virou para o sonserino, cínico.

– Se é verdade, então diga!

– Eu não sou idiota, Malfoy. Me aceitem no grupo e eu divido com vocês o que sei. É claro que vamos ter que fazer um Voto Perpétuo.

– Um o quê? – Elizabeth perguntou.

– E o Khai pode ser o Avalista. Sei que vocês dois sabem como funciona.

– Eu não vou fazer um Voto Perpétuo.

– Então vocês correm o risco da diretora saber de tudo e ainda por cima mandar uma batida pra casa do Malfoy. Sem falar em deixar toda a glória pro outro grupo. Bom, eu não vou perder a aventura porque posso me juntar a eles. Mas não quero. Quero ficar com vocês.

– Eu não vou fazer um Voto Perpétuo.

– E eu não vou ser Avalista coisa nenhuma.

– Pensem direito. Vocês têm até a partida de quadribol pra me responder.

Dito isso, catou as suas coisas e abandonou os sonserinos, caminhando calmamente para o Salão Principal, a fim de almoçar. Os três permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

– O que você acha, Lizzie? Ele está mentindo?

– Ele não ia chantagear a gente sem nada, Malfoy.

– Você quer que ele entre pro grupo, não é, Lizzie? – disse, raivoso.

– Khai, eu... – tentou falar, ofendida.

– Fomos sempre nós três! Ele não pode entrar assim, de repente!.

– Sim, mas...

– Eu não sou obrigado a concordar com isso!

– Khai, você quer parar de fazer cena? – Lizzie levantou o tom de voz, sobrepujanto o colega – Ninguém aqui quer ele se metendo nas nossas coisas, mas a gente não tem escolha. Agora vê se pára de choramingar que nem um bebê!

O garoto lançou um olhar de orgulho ferido e abandonou os dois sem dizer mais nada. Não apareceu no almoço e nem nas aulas da tarde. Malfoy cruzou com o garoto no dormitório, mas Khai ignorou a presença dele. Deymon deu de ombros e foi dormir também. Já tinha problemas demais para se importar com uma birra de criança.

Embora ainda irritado, Khai voltou a se comportar com os colegas no decorrer da semana. Os dias pareciam se arrastar de segundo a segundo e os professores já podiam notar que os alunos estavam ansiosos. É claro que o clássico de quadribol no fim de semana tinha muito a ver com o estado elétrico de todos. Contudo, não se poderia esquecer que esta era a última semana das aulas extras de reforço. Pensar em ter mais tempo livre e retornar a uma vida normal de estudante era o que todos mais queriam. O resultado da nova postura educacional de Hogwarts já podia ser colhido entre os primeiro anistas que juravam nunca mais passar por isso de novo.

Na sexta-feira, houve uma espécie de comemoração silenciosa nas últimas aulas: os alunos trocavam olhares felizes, sorrisos discretos e davam longos suspiros. Assim que foram liberados, era possível observar passos rápidos e nervosos pelos corredores. Cada aluno seguia para sua própria Casa. Do lado de fora, um pequeno zumbido era escutado, contudo, assim que passavam pelas portas, os alunos encontravam uma grande festa com penas e pergaminhos sendo jogados para cima. Havia comida contrabandeada da Dedos de Mel e muitos dos artigos Weasley, como o kit de fogos de artifício para festas dentro de casa e bombas de caramelo com recheio de cerveja amanteigada.

O jantar da noite estava particularmente festivo com muitos doces de sobremesa: tortas de abóbora, bombas de alcaçus, balas de caramelo e, inclusive, um caldeirão repleto de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores em cada mesa. A diretora McGonagall providenciou tudo para celebrar os esforços dos alunos e dos professores, que tinham até uma reserva especial de hidromel. Harry e Neville conversavam animadamente sobre o torneio de professores que se aproximava e Carmelita se juntou a eles, com os olhinhos brilhando.

Jonathan e Alvo faziam caras aflitas para provar feijõezinhos de cores azul-celeste e marrom, que eram de banha de diabrete da Cornuália e borra de café, respectivamente. James estava concentrado demais com o time, sem falar com as fãs incondicionais que vibravam a cada lembrança do último embate em que os grifinórios saíram vencedores. Elas pareciam esquecer a presença da artilheira e namorada do capitão do time, Lena Jordan, bem ao lado dele, que, aliás, não estava com uma cara muito feliz.

Do outro lado do Salão Principal os sonserinos também curtiam as sobremesas e falavam que desta vez a Casa de Salazar levaria a melhor. Amélia Bulstrode e Bella Parkinson babavam no Klaus Larvineck e Callum Darkmouth, respectivamente, enquando Klaus se gabava e o colega apenas aplaudia com um sorriso. Lizzie revirava os olhos sentindo náuseas e Khai fazia balas de caramelo flutuarem com o _Wingardium Leviosa_.

– Você está ficando bom nisso.

– Obrigado – sorriu com a observação da amiga.

– Onde ficou praticando que a gente não viu?

– Pelos corredores, quando estava sozinho.

– É? – Malfoy perguntou meio desconfiado – Eu já te procurei pelos corredores.

– Devia ser quando eu estava no banheiro da Murta – a sonserina fez um barulho angustiante – Ela não enche o saco depois que você a ofende e faz ela descer pelo cano. Descobri que dando descarga ela some por um bom tempo e as meninas não usam aquele banheiro mesmo... É um bom lugar pra ficar sozinho.

– E quanto àquele caso? O que vamos fazer?

Khai entortou a cara em sinal de quem não gostava de tocar no assunto.

– A gente não tem muita escolha, se ele realmente sabe. Mas o que ele quer é demais. Não vou me arriscar por uma bobagem. Vamos deixar isso pra depois. Eu preciso falar com vocês sobre uma coisa que bolei.

Malfoy puxou a varinha da calça e apontou debaixo da mesa.

– _Abaffiato!_ – quem estava por perto nem notou que os chiados haviam aumentado.

– Eu já sei como vamos usar a poção atordoante que a Lizzie fez. Vamos usar no Potter e, com um pouco de sorte, ele vai levar um balaço daqueles de tirar da partida – os amigos abriram um largo sorriso – Vamos fazer o seguinte: Lizzie vai escrever uma carta de admiradora secreta, mudando a letra, claro, e nós vamos amarrar num doce especialmente recheado.

– Eu vou o quê???

– Lizzie, você é a única menina aqui. É para o bem da Sonserina! Olha, já deu pra perceber como ele fica tirando ondinha de ídolo que adora a baulação de fãs – e apontou para a mesa adiante – Por isso tenho certeza de que ele vai comer o doce.

– Ele é idiota, mas não é burro, Deymon. Ele vai sacar.

– Claro que não, Lizzie. Já pensei em tudo: o Khai vai usar o _Wingardium_ e deixar o doce flutuando com um galeão e uma cartinha bem na saída da Grifinória, acobertado pela minha capa. Alguém com certeza vai pegar e entregar para ele. Pensei até em misturar a poção com o recheio de amora silvestre que ele gosta. Peguei um pouco dos elfos.

– Como você sabe do que ele gosta? – Lizzie tinha uma expressão marota.

– Não seja idiota, Carter. Eu pesquisei.

– Eu gostei. Estou doido pra direcionar minha raiva para alguém.

Os três riram e Malfoy desfez o feitiço. Continuaram comendo alegremente, passando na mente o que seria necessário para o grande momento. Antes, porém, Lizzie ainda teria que cumprir o último dia de detenção com Hagrid e o novo alvo dos sonserinos: James.

Hagrid havia combinado um horário mais cedo para que pudessem caminhar para o interior da Floresta ainda com a luz do sol, embora pouca luminosidade escapasse entre os ramos das árvores. Às 16h30, James bateu à porta da cabana do Guarda-Caças que o atendeu com um largo sorriso.

– Olá, James! Entre, entre! Vamos esperar a Srta Dumbledore. Ela me mandou um memorando dizendo que pode se atrasar um pouco. Veja só! Mal aprendeu a usar magia e já utiliza com toda a razão.

James torceu o nariz e fingiu que Hagrid falava sobre beterrabas e vermes-cegos.

– Você está virando colecionador, hein? – disse apontando para vários frascos empilhados num canto.

– Oh, eu não coleciono – James lhe lançou um olhar inquisidor – Eu... eu uso eles, é isso! Uso... uso, oras! Todo mundo tem seu próprio estoque em casa.

– Sei... Hagrid, fala a verdade! Eu sei que você tá catando tudo isso para ela! – o guarda-caças pareceu envergonhado e confuso – Vamos! Eu não sou burro, Hagrid!

– Oh, está bem. Está bem. Eu sei que ela gosta dessa área e resolvi juntar algumas coisas para dar de presente. Merlim sabe o quanto Dumbledore fez por mim no passado e eu tenho uma dívida enorme.

– Mas isso não justifica que ela transforme você num capacho!

– Por Merlim, James! Isso que você está falando não é verdade. Eu fiz porque quis.

– Sei... e ela nem insinuou?

– Não. Ela só falou que seria maravilhoso andar à vontade na Floresta e pegar ingredientes, mas não pode porque é proibido.

– Isso é insinuar, Hagrid.

– James, não seja tão mal!

– Eu?! Eu é que sou o malvado da história?

Canino deu um ganido baixinho e se pôs de pá com certa velocidade, para a idade avançada. Seu rabo balançava de um lado a outro num ritmo acelerado e latiu, rouco, para a porta, arranhando-a com a pata. James e Hagrid sabiam que isso significava que a garota se aproximava. O grifinório se deixou largar na poltrona de Hagrid que tinha os olhos marejados. Era quase um milagre que Canino levantasse de seu almofadão pulguento e Elizabeth sempre produzia esse milagre. Três batidas na porta fizeram o Guarda-Caças despertar e abri-la, ao passo que o cão atravessou como um raio.

– Oi, garotão! Como você está hoje? Hein? – falou, enquanto afagava e dava tapas carinhosos, procrando evitar a baba. Canino tentava derrubá-la no chão.

– Você tem um dom, Lizzie. É a única que faz o Canino virar jovem de novo – disse, secando as lágrimas e assoando o nariz.

– Gosto de animais! – deu de ombros – Perdi Nefertiti na inundação e acho que é um sinal para que eu só tenha o canino para afagar! Último dia, hein Potter? – falou, quando o garoto surgiu na porta.

– Já era hora – disse, seco.

– Bom, vou pegar algumas coisas e trancar Canino. Vamos, rapaz! – e puxou o cão com certa dificuldade.

Caminhavam por cerca de 1 hora numa trilha que os levava para o interior da Floresta. Não era a fundo o suficiente para dar de cara com as filhas e filhos de Aragogue, mas era perigoso e assustador, ainda assim. Hagrid ia à frente, com Lizzie e James logo atrás. A garota sempre catava coisas do chão e James já pensava seriamente em rasgar os bolsos dela com um movimento de varinha. Foi impedido por um tranco em Hagrid, que havia parado subitamente, fazendo-o cair no chão.

– O que foi, Hagrid? – Lizzie perguntou, preocupada.

– Essas marcas... – falou mais para se mesmo do que para as crianças. Se agaixou e analisou algumas pegadas e sinais de sangue negro nas raízes das árvores – Não pode ser!

O pânico pareceu se instalar e Hagrid tremia, olhando para todos os lados, desconfiado de um ataque iminente. Eram 17h30 e em pouco tempo a noite cairia. Um líquido frio pareceu escorrer por toda sua espinha: precisava tirar as crianças da Floresta o mais rápido possível.

– Vamos, vamos! – e virou-se.

– O que foi, Hagrid?

– Não fala perguntas, James! Só agora me dei conta do horário. Olhe como está tarde! Temos que correr para voltar a tempo do jantar.

– Mas Hagrid, ainda temos muito tempo até o jantar!

– Vocês estão de detenção, não estão? Vamos. Agora! – a propriedade com que ele falou fez as crianças caminharem imediatamente – Vão na minha fcrente e mantenham as varinhas em punho.

– Está acontecendo alguma coisa – James sussurrou para Lizze, ao seu lado.

– Acho que estamos em perigo – respondeu, pálida.

– Andem mais rápido. Vamos.

Hagrid fez as crianças correrem numa tentativa inútil de chegar na orla da Floresta. Fora dali eles estariam a salvo. Mas a noite caía rapidamente e sem trégua, pontual como sempre. O Guarda-Caças tentou pensar em algo enquanto corriam. As crianças poderiam não seguir suas ordens e isso seria mortal. Olhou ao redor e notou vultos seguindo-os de longe. Ou Hagrid fazia alguma coisa ou estariam perdidos.

– Parem! Parem! – as crianças obedeceram, sem compreender – Venham aqui!

– Hagrid, precisamos correr se quisermos nos salvar! – Lizzie disse, sem saber do que exatamente fugiam.

– Não haverá mais tempo. Só temos poucos minutos até o pôr-do-sol. Venha! – dito isso, Hagrid a pegou no colo, assustando-a – Segure-se e suba o mais alto que puder. Depois, não se mexa de forma alguma.

– O que? Mas...

Não pôde continuar a falar, pois o meio gigante a lançou árvore acima e ela gritava até se agarrar num galho.

– Sua vez – olhou para James e fez o mesmo, lançando-o acima – Agora subam!

As crianças obedeceram, tremendo de medo, e escalaram para o alto. Não podiam mais subir porque os galhos eram frágeis e de onde estavam puderam ver Hagrid lançar duas pedras enormes adiante e um tronco oco de seu próprio tamanho. Depois, ele se encostou na árvore e permaneceu imóvel. Do alto, James e Lizzie notaram coisas parecidas com enormes cães na direção que Hagrid forjara.

– Continuem aí até eu mandar descer!

Os corações dos dois batiam alucinados, com a adrenalina a mil. O que eram aquelas coisas? Cães selvagens? Lobos? Minutos depois, os animais voltaram exatamente pelo local onde Hagrid estava. As crianças notaram que eram dois e tinham o pêlo vermelho. Os bichos passaram desconfiados e um deles chegou a encostar em Hagrid, o que fez James e Lizzie prenderem a respiração. Se ele fosse devorado, o que seria dos dois, presos na árvore? Contudo, o Guarda-Caças permaneceu imóvel. Do lado oposto de onde estavam, as crianças puderam notar uma movimentação em grupo que se aproximava. Como instinto, os dois animais fugiram para as profundezas da Floresta. Os centauros alcançaram Hagrid e pararam.

– Você os viu, Hagrid?

– Sim, Matenzo. Seguiram para lá – apontou a direção e antes que pudesse ir, continuou – Encontrei um de vocês, morto.

– As três criaturas fizeram uma armadilha para ele.

– Só vi dois deles.

– Matamos um. A Floresta não está segura.

– Podia ter me dito isso antes, Matenzo.

O centauro não respondeu e tratou de guiar os outros à caça dos animais.

– Podem descer agora.

Receosos e curiosos, os dois desceram da árvore.

– Hagrid, você vai ter que explicar pra gente! Centauros! Nossa!

– Quando chegarmos na minha cabana, James – disse, com uma expressão ainda temerosa – Vamos.

Caminharam a passos largos com as varinhas em punho, iluminando a trilha, até atravessarem a orla ofegantes. Por alguns minutos continuaram ali, respirando profundamente, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos. Entraram na cabana logo depois e Canino fez festa, embora tenha recebido pouca atenção. Hagrid pôs a água para ferver um chá, enquando os outros dois aguardavam sentados na mesma poltrona gigante. A respiração de ambos ainda estava acelerada. O guarda-caças derrubou as canecas de cobre quando pegou a chaleira e reclamou algo para si mesmo.

– Hagrid? Está tudo bem agora, certo? – Lizzie tentou acalmá-lo.

– Hum... na verdade... – titubeou um pouco enquando brincava com as mãos, nervoso – Na verdade, eu queria pedir um favor a vocês.

– Você não quer que a diretora saiba que a gente correu perigo – Lizzie falou, categórica.

– Er... bem, sabem... não seria bom... ela ficaria muito zangada e...

– Sem problemas – James disse – Podemos manter segredo contanto que você diga pra gente o que eram aqueles cachorrões vermelhos – e olhou para a sonserina, que assentiu.

Hagrid olhou desconfiado para os dois e coçou sua vasta barba.

– Hum... bom, conhecimento nunca é demais, é o que Dumbledore diria. Certo, bem... – limpou a garganta seca – São _hungús_ da Macedônia. Não parecem tanto com cachorros e sim com hienas de pêlo vermelho. Eles têm uma corcunda bem acentuada e pêlos espetados em toda a extensão da coluna. Eles são maus, nada amigáveis! Nem um pouco. Eu não sei como eles vieram parar aqui, porque nunca teve registro deles na Floresta.

– Mas você sabia o que fazer.

– Ah, sim, James. Uma vez Dumbledore me pediu um favor e eu encontrei com eles. Tive ajuda de algumas pessoas para saber o que fazer. Merlim os abençoe. Eles são completamente surdos, têm um olfato restrito e são cegos o bastante para não conseguirem distinguir uma pessoa de uma árvore. Mas quando atacam em grupo são letais. Basta ficar imóvel e eles nem percebem você.

– Então eles podem invadir a escola! – James se exaltou – Hagrid, nós temos que a visar a diretora!

– Não, James. Calma. Eu vou avisar a diretora e vamos caçá-los, não se preocupe. E eles não podem avançar para o terreno da Escola, fora da Floresta, a menos que sejam convidados.

– Como assim?

– É preciso que alguém faça uma trilha com sementes de fogo até a porta para que eles possam passar, Lizzie. Uma fêmea só dá a luz no meio de uma plantação de flores de fogo, que só são encontrados perto da Macedônia.

– Ah! – exclamou a garota.

– Então...eu...hum...vocês não vão me entregar, vão?

– Claro que não. Palavra de Potter grifinório – e bateu no peito, orgulhoso.

– Sem problemas, Hagrid.

– Obrigado – abriu os braços e os apertou, sob protestos – Sabia que vocês iam me ajudar mais uma vez. Agora vão – e soltou os dois – Estão liberados da detenção e Lizzie, aguardo sua visita depois – disse, dando uma piscadela desajeitada.

– Uh! Arranjou um admirador, hein Dumbledore?

– Não enche, Potter.

Na manhã seguinte, a escola acordou em clima de quadribol. Os alunos da Grifinória usavam e abusavam das cores de sua Casa e até emprestavam cachecóis e chapéus para os simpatizantes. Era raro encontrar alguém das outras Casas torcendo para a Sonserina. Lucy havia recebido um pacote enorme de sua mãe no meio do café da manhã e, ao abrir, tinha um chapéu com a cabeça de um leão. Ao tocá-lo, um grande rugido invadiu o Salão Principal e muitos grifinórios aplaudiram de pé.

Os sonserinos lançavam pragas baixinhas e ridicularizavam o presente recebido. Muitos haviam trabalhado secretamente no desenvolvimento de cobras de papel machê que ganhavam movimentos com um simples toque de varinha. Deymon e Lizzie, pela primeira vez, sentavam-se junto dos jogadores de quadribol para ouvir seus discursos e bom humor. Na verdade, precisavam omitir dos outros a ausência de Khai. Havia um falatório geral sobre gols e Elizabeth revirou os olhos e desdenhou com a mão.

– Só derrubem o Potter e ganhem o jogo.

Infelizmente, aquele havia sido um momento em que todos, incrivelmente, haviam parado de tagarelar ao mesmo tempo. Portanto, o que a garota falou ressoou bem alto. Ela se encolheu no banco de vergonha no momento em que uma gritaria invadiu a mesa.

– Isso mesmo! Derrubar o Potter e vencer o jogo! – gritou Lucius Morbinavell, capitão do time e sexto anista – Excelente frase, Dumbledore – e piscou para a garota.

Mesmo não tendo gostado da brincadeira, Elizabeth sorriu porque Amélia e suas amiguinhas a fuzilavam de inveja. Lizzie deu até uma jogada de cabelo para tirar onda de poderosa, o que fez a cara das meninas incharem feito sapo-boi. Malfoy sorria, divertindo-se, enquanto Khai escorregou na surdina para perto deles. Pouco depois, Deymon cutucou os amigos e levantou as sombrancelhas rapidamente, em sinal de que o plano caminhava.

James era o garoto mais ovacionado da manhã, não tinha como não notar. Um grupo se aglomerava onde quer que ele parasse e todos falavam com ele, desejando boa sorte, inclusive com beijos, o que não agradou a Lena de jeito nenhum.

– É o preço do estrelado, Lena. Você vai ter que se acostumar, porque eu vou ser um grande jogador de quadribol pela selação da Inglaterra!

Finelius Flowerwet, do 1º ano da Grifinória, aproximou-se timidamente do lugar onde James estava sentado e conseguiu furar o bloqueio dos mais velhos para lhe entregar um belo pacote vermelho, enfeitado com uma linda fita dourada.

– Mandaram entregar – e saiu correndo e sorrindo.

– O que é isso, James? – Oliver perguntou, curioso.

– Não sei. Tem uma carta. E perfumada!

Uma onda de expressões divertidas se espalhou pelo grupo. Seus amigos trocaram olhares divertidos e algumas meninas riram. Lena tentou pegar a carta, mas James tirou rápido do alcance da garota, lançando um olhar repreensivo.

– Por que só James ganha admiradoras? – perguntou invejodo Hugh Breaksville, batedor.

Lena Jordan estava visivelmente afetada. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, seus olhos dilatados, a expressão assassina e uma ruga na testa alertava que era uma péssima hora para fazer gracinhas com ela. James leu em voz alta para que todos ouvissem.

– "_Querido James Sirius Potter"_ – alguns risinhos se espalharam – _"Eu sou sua fã número um e sonho com o dia em que possa notar o meu olhar. Você é o garoto mais talentoso em quadribol e estarei torcendo muito para você marcar muitos gols"_ – os vivas interromperam a leitura – _"Quero te dar esse presente especial num dia especial, porque você merece. Esse bolinho tem o recheio do que você mais gosta. Boa sorte no jogo! Sua admiradora mais que secreta.__"_

Uma chuva de ovações caíram sobre o capitão do time que teve o cabelo bagunçado por meio mundo de gente. Finalmente ele pôde abrir e olhar para o bolinho. Olhou desconfiado por um tempo até que os amigos o incitaram a morder. O gosto de amora silvestre deliciou seu paladar e seu cérebro não pensou duas vezes: devorou tudo rapidamente. Ele nem percebeu o sorriso vitorioso dos sonserinos do outro lado do Salão.

– Eu ainda não acredito que você me fez escrever. Era pura tolice! – falou baixinho.

– Mas funcionou, não é?

– Não sei o que é pior: ele descobrir que a gente aprontou ou ele descobrir que fui eu e achar que é verdade.

Malfoy não se conteve na gargalhada, que chamou alguma atenção.

– É! Ia ser interessante ver você se safar dessa. Ai! – reclamou do soco no braço da colega, nitidamente desgostosa.

Pouco tempo depois o trio de sonserinos se dirigia para o estádio, quando encontraram uma figura esperando, recostada numa grande pedra cinzenta. Os três trocaram olhares não muito felizes e se encaminharam para o corvinal.

– Um belo dia, hoje.

– Vamos direto ao assunto, Sr Richards – Malfoy começou.

– Tiago, por favor.

– Estamos tratando de negócios, não estamos? Nós três analisamos a situação e consideramos sua proposta. Não concordamos com ela. Nós não faremos Voto Perpétuo nenhum, pois ninguém aqui quer se comprometer com você por toda a enternidade, já que essa aventura pode acabar a qualquer momento. Dessa forma, você vai ter que confiar em nossa palavra.

– E eu tenho a palavra de vocês de que participarei ativamente das decisões do grupo? Que farei parte da equipe? Que passarei meu tempo com vocês?

– Exceto nos assuntos que dizem respeito à Sonserina – Lizzie completou.

– E nós não seremos seus amigos e nem lhe trataremos bem.

– Mas me considerarão um colega.

– Sim – Malfoy falou, seco – Contanto que sua informação seja realmente válida.

– Ela é.

– Você tem a palavra de Deymon Hyperion Malfoy.

– Você tem a palavra de Elizabeth Carter...hum...e...ahn...Dumbledore também.

– Khai? – Deymon se virou para o amigo quando o silêncio prevaleceu.

– Você tem a palavra de Khai Macbeer.

– E vocês têm a palavra de Tiago Grace Richards. Eis o que aconteceu: o trio foi para a infiltração e ficou por ali procurando uma pedra solta. Mas descobriram que era uma pista falsa e iam desistindo quando Alvo Potter viu algo na parede. Parecia que um símbolo estava se formando ali. Rose Weasley copiou o desenho e mostrou aos companheiros e foi aí que eu vi: tinha um hexágono no meio, sustentado por duas barras, como se fossem pernas. Tinha dois arcos toscos acima do hexágono, um maior do que o outro e uma barra vertical de cada lado. Dentro do hexágono e acima dos arcos, tinha um símbolo que lembrava o jogo da velha.

– Que símbolo seria esse? – Malfoy pensou alto.

– Eu sei o que é – respondeu Tiago, orgulhoso - É uma runa.

– Então vou pesquisá-la!

Antes que a garota conseguisse dar meia volta, Tiago interrompeu.

– Não precisa. Eu sei o que é – sorria.

– Então diga, ora! – Malfoy estava ficando irritado com a superioridade do garoto.

– É o símbolo para a palavra portal.

– Então a infiltração é o portal? Como uma chave? – Lizzie divagou.

– Bom, se for isso, a infiltração é o segundo portal.

– Como assim? – Malfoy questionou o corvinal.

– Os arcos acima indicam que existe uma duplicidade: dois arcos, dois portais. Talvez um deles seja falso. Onde quer que venham a dar.

– Precisamos descobrir se aquele símbolo aparece com a gente. Senão, vamos ter que descobrir o primeiro portal – Lizzie falou, segura de si.

– E eu vou ajudar vocês. Mas agora podemos ir assistir ao jogo? Seria muito suspeito ficarmos aqui pensando, enquanto todo mundo da escola está lá.

– E você vai assistir com a gente? – Khai perguntou, com nojo.

– Seria muito suspeito, Tiago. Melhor deixar para depois do jogo – disse Malfoy.

– Vocês estão me jogando para escanteio? – perguntou, magoado.

– Não. Mas vai parecer estranho, de repente, você ser o único corvinal do meio de sonserinos. Dê tempo para eles se acostumarem com isso e não decapitarem a gente no meio do jogo – brincou Lizzie e ele sorriu, aliviado.

– Está certo. Nos vemos depois do jogo, então – e saiu na frente para se juntar aos amigos.

– Esse garoto é perigoso – advertiu Malfoy – Temos que ficar de olhos abertos com o cinismo dele.

– Certo, Malfoy. Ele é tão perigoso quanto você. Ou esqueceu do seu plano cruel? – e fingiu ter garras no lugar das mãos. Ele riu.

– Vamos. Não quero perder o espetáculo de forma alguma.

Dentro das tendas dos times, havia muita concentração. Potter repassava as jogadas essenciais e motivava o time com genialidade. Era, de fato, um merecido capitão. O jogo era particularmente mais emocionante por ser contra os arquirivais sonserinos. À semelhança do ano anterior, Potter e seu time pretendiam esmagá-los com a superioridade de suas táticas que, de fato, eram mais elaboradas. James não havia contado para ninguém, mas, nas férias, havia dedicado um tempo só para pensar em manobras de ataque e esquemas de defesa. Seria um jogo brilhante do início ao fim. E a pressão em cima do apanhador Jeremiah Newton aumentava ainda mais. Por fim, começou se discurso pré-jogo.

– Senhoras e senhores, hoje, é um jogo épico. Hoje, toda a escola está conosco e eles estão sozinhos. Hoje, celebraremos a vitória por direito e por conquista. Sabemos que do outro lado estão um bando de desleais, capazes das maiores atrocidades para ganhar este jogo – gritos de buuh vieram do time – Mas deste lado, deste lado, senhoras e senhores, existe não um time, mas uma fraternidade de nobres corações capazes das maiores proezas em nome da justiça. E a justiça diz "que vença o melhor". E quem são os melhores?

– Grifinória! – o time respondeu, em uníssono.

– Qual a Casa com a maior torcida apaixonada?

– Grifinória!

– Quem vencerá esse jogo?

– Grifinória!

– Quem levará a Taça de Quadribol este ano?

– Grifinória!

– Então vamos lá fora ganhar essa partida!

Gritos de animação envolveram o time que saíram empolgados assim que Graham Pompsky anunciou a escalação para os alunos. O ar estava com cheiro de flores, o céu era de um azul maravilhoso, a torcida triplicada gritava a favor de sua Casa e Potter sabia que aquele jogo seria o melhor de todos.

– Não quero saber de golpes baixos e faltas desnecessárias, ouviram? – Madame Hooch falava com os capitães.

– A goles foi lançada e começa o jogo! – anunciou Pompsky – Georgina Gumbles avança com a gole e...ow! Potter recebe um balaço de raspão e nem estava com a goles! Isso é uma jogada desleal típica...

– Hu-hum! – advertiu a diretora, ao lado do grifinório.

– Certo. Hum...Callum Darkmouth interceptou a jogada de Gumbles e avança pelo time da Sonserina. Passa para Ivanova Pervehell, ela avança...lança e... graaaande defesa de Oliver Wood, o melhor goleiro de todos! Ele liga o contra-ataque lançando para Potter, que avança desviando dos balaços enviados com endereço certo por Klaus Larvineck e Seth Hiccock. Que liiiinda jogada de Potter, saltando da vassoura e deixando Henrick Spearow passar reto no que seria um choque tremendo. Ele lança para Gumbles...e ela marca! Uma boa jogadora...muito boa ela!

– Sr Pomspky! Não me faça arranjar um novo narrador!

– Desculpe, diretora McGonagall. Darkmouth segue com a goles e passa para Pervehell que desvia do balaço de Pankeakes e lança para Spearow...graaaande interceptada de Potter por cima do artilheiro sonserino! Ele avança deixando Spearow desconcertado com esse chapéu e passa para Ho...uhg! Balaço certeiro de Larvineck. A goles está sem dono...mas Potter já recupera a vermelhinha. Ele avança, desvia do balaço de Hiccock, está de cara com o goleiro Lucius Morbinavell, vai lançar a goles no aro esquerdo...impressionante a guinada que Potter deu, deixando o aro direito livre...ele lança...e ele marca!

James Potter comemorou surfando na vassoura, dando tchauzinho para a torcida e voltando a sentar. O estômago dele fez um barulho estranho e ele pensou que não deveria ter comido o segundo prato de salsichas no café da manhã. Voltou à formação de defesa.

– Vector Pendraconis mergulha do lado esquerdo do campo, seguido por Jeremiah Newton...será o pomo? – um grande murmúrio invade as torcidas – Não, alarme falso do sonserino – uma saraivada de vaias se espalhou pela torcida grifinória e Pendraconis sorria – Spearow aproveita a distração de Ho e rouba a goles...que mole, hein, Ho? Ele avança...uh! Esse balaço de Hugh Breaksville passou raspando! O sonserino continua avançando.

James viu o jogo todo sair de foco e voltar ao normal. Colocou as mãos no estômago e limpou o suor da testa. Será que tinha sido aquele pacote de caramelos da Dedos de mel, depois do café?

– Ele passa pelo Potter que nem se dá conta dele e é deslocado pela Gumbles, que raça dessa menina! Ei! Ele deu um chega pra lá na artilheira da Grifinória, isso é falta, Madame Hooch! Ele avança. Darkmouth está livre próximo ao aro direito, ele pede a goles, mas Spearow ignora. Ele lança...direto nas mãos de Wood, sem problemas! Fominha esse Spearow, hein? Bem feito!

– Sr Promsky, se o senhor continuar desse jeito vou eu mesma narrar esse jogo!

Pomsky lançou um olhar impressionado para a diretora e depois balançou a cabeça negativamente, de forma divertida.

– Tá, parei. Wood lança para Potter...ow! Ele deixou a goles cair! Será que hoje Potter não está em seu melhor desempenho? Gumbles recupera...essa menina é mesmo demais! Ela avança com Potter dando cobertura, vermelho feito tomate. Passa para Potter no momento em que o balaço a atinge. Ele avança, atrai Morbinavell para a direita, faz da vassoura uma gangorra e lança a goles no centro! E é gol! Esse Potter realmente tem umas jogadas geniais! Se recuperou bem da jogada anterior. 15 minutos de jogo e a Grifinória lidera 30 a zero!

Os colegas deram tapinhas nas costas de James e voltaram para a defesa. James decididamente não estava bem. O último gol foi por sorte, mas não iria nunca admitir isso. Estava suando frio, seu estômago roncava estranho e ele piscava muito, tentando colocar as coisas em foco. Segurou fortemente na vassoura para não cair e viu Ho interceptar a goles. Lançou-se à frente. Não iria permitir que um mal-estar qualquer o impedisse de ganhar esse jogo. Fez sinal pedindo a goles e todo o campo pareceu entrar num turbilhão louco. Pelo menos ele podia ver o que estava à frente.

– Ho passa a bola para James, ele avança...cuidado!

Panc! O balaço de Larvineck acertou em cheio a cabeça de Potter, que não percebeu a aproximação da bola nervosa. Os sonserinos comemoravam. James perdeu os sentidos imediatamente e só não caiu direto no chão porque se agarrara forte à vassoura, que definhou lentamente. Harry e Neville, que torciam animados, desceram rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que Madame Hooch apitava para atendimento. Um clima pesado se espalhou pelo campo e até os sonserinos ficaram quietos para saber o que aconteceu com o Potter. Os adultos levaram James rapidamente para dentro do castelo, mas o jogo teve que continuar.

Aos poucos Potter começou a ouvir algumas vozes. No início eram confusas, mas depois tudo foi ficando mais claro. Tentou se lembrar o que tinha acontecido no jogo e não entendia como podia ter dormido e esquecido a comemoração da vitória. Era difícil abrir os olhos, mas fez um grande esforço. A pouca claridade facilitou que seus olhos se acomodassem e percebeu que estava na Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey vinha correndo ao notar que o garoto finalmente acordava. Um outro vulto estava ao seu lado e segurava sua mão, enquanto fazia carinho em seus cabelos. James conhecia aquele jeito particular que lhe afagava.

– Mãe? – sua voz saiu baixa e rouca. James não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido.

– Estou aqui, meu amor. Não se preocupe. Mamãe está aqui com você.

– Bom vê-lo consciente, Sr Potter. Estávamos ficando preocupados – disse Madame Pomfrey, amorosa – Do que se lembra?

– Está tudo confuso.

– Eu sei meu bem. Mas faça um esforcinho. É preciso que sua mente se recupere. Lembra-se da concentração, antes do jogo?

– Sim.

– O que aconteceu depois?

– Saímos da tenda.

– E aí?

– Começou o jogo e...acho que alguém da grifinória marcou um gol. E eu marquei 2 gols, me lembro. E aí...aí...

– Se não estiver se lembrando agora, pode descansar e tentar mais tarde.

O garoto fechava os olhos e apertava a cabeça para tentar recuperar os momentos.

– Eu levei a pancada de um balaço! – disse, angustiado.

– Sim, meu bem. Isso aconteceu.

– Oh, não! Oh, não, mamãe! A partida já acabou?

– James, a partida acabou há uma semana. Você esteve desacordado esse tempo todo e eu já estava ficando muito preocupada. Mas agora você já acordou e se lembra de tudo.

– Nós ganhamos?

– James, não precisa...

– Por favor, mamãe! – seus olhos azuis intensos ansiavam e temiam a resposta.

– Não, meu bem. Os sonserinos ganharam a partida: 230 a 70.


	20. O SHOW DE HOGWARTS

**20**

**O SHOW DE HOGWARTS**

Gina ficou toda a manhã e final da tarde ao lado da cabeceira do filho, mimando-o. Harry deu uma passada rápida, mas teve que seguir para a aula, deixando Gina com uma pontada de ciúmes do filho por tê-la só para ele. Após assegurar-se de que James estava bem, Gina se despediu com muitos beijos e uma ordem para que ele lhe escrevesse como estava ainda na mesma semana. James só precisava ficar o resto do dia descansando em observação para que Madame Pomfrey tivesse certeza de que tudo estava bem. No momento, ela tinha dificuldades para colocar para fora Lena, Alvo, Rose e todo o time da Grifinória que rodeavam a cama de Potter cheia de doces e balões enfeitiçados que não paravam de falar para ele melhorar logo. Oliver mesmo estourou vários deles porque não aguentava mais.

– Só quatro! Vamos! O restante fica esperando lá fora. Já estão aqui tempo demais e o Sr Potter precisa descansar – como ninguém se moveu, ela cruzou os braços e foi radical – Ou vocês saem ou vou internar todos em quarentena até o último jogo de quadribol.

Sob protestos, metade das pessoas saiu, ficando apenas Alvo, Rose, Lena e Oliver. Durante vários minutos James permaneceu com a mesma ladainha.

– Se eu não tivesse passado mal...

– Jamie, você não teve culpa, mozinho.

– Você não devia ter comido tanto no café da manhã. Tanta comida ia acabar fazendo mal – disse Rose, categórica – Hugo passa mal direto com a gulodice dele.

– Mas eu não entendo. Sempre comi antes dos jogos e nunca passei mal.

– Bom – interrompeu Oliver – Teve aquela vez da dor de barriga...

– Tá, tá! Talvez eu não devesse comer tanto assim antes do jogo. Mas tem coisas que não entendo, porque era um mal estar estranho. Eu parecia mergulhar num tipo de túnel... e ele distorcia as coisas ao meu redor... ficava tudo muito confuso.

– Se a falta de comida pode causar alucinações, quando você come demais deve ser a mesma coisa, né?

– Sim, Al, mas só se você tiver morrendo de fome ou engolido toda a comida do Salão Principal. E eu não comi tanto assim – disse, meio ofendido.

– Vai que alguma coisa não desceu bem? – Rose tentou ajudar.

– Acontece, mozinho.

– Não comigo, Lena. Eu não aceito ter perdido para a Sonserina. Eles devem ter zoado muito vocês, né?

– É o jogo – Oliver deu de ombros – A gente agüenta.

– Eu vou dar o troco por você, mozinho. A Lufa-Lufa vai derrotar a Sonserina no próximo jogo.

– É! – Alvo e Rose também entraram no clima.

– Eles vão sofrer, mozinho. Prometo!

– Bom, fora isso, o que eu perdi?

– Algumas provas, mas a diretora McGonagall vai deixar você fazer novas assim que tiver se recuperado!

– Nossa, que boa notícia, Rose – disse, com um décimo da animação da prima.

– E tem o Duelo de Exibição dos professores – Alvo lembrou, animado – E vai ser a coisa mais incrível do mundo!

– Nos corredores só se fala em um massacre do seu pai sobre o Prof Pratevil.

– _Isso_ é uma coisa que eu não posso perder, Wood.

– Então precisa descansar, Sr Potter, ou não deixarei que saia desta Ala Hospitalar.

– Mas Madame Pomfrey... – Lena choramingou.

– Nem "mas" nem meio "mas". Já dei tempo muito além do permitido para que vocês ficassem aqui. Vamos. Amanhã ele já estará liberado.

Madame Pomfrey conduziu os quatro para fora, depois que Lena deu um beijo de despedida no namorado. Rose e Alvo encontraram Jonathan e Peter do lado de fora aguardando por notícias de James. Assim que passaram todas as informações que possuíam, seguiram para seus dormitórios a fim de uma boa noite de sono.

Pela manhã, James voltou a ser o centro das atenções ao tomar café com os colegas no Salão Principal, embora a ausência de boa parte dos professores e da diretora também fosse assunto. A maioria das pessoas lamentava muito o fato de os grifinórios terem perdido o jogo, mas os sonserinos estavam impossíveis, principalmente com Potter. Se não houvesse supervisores por perto, certamente eles iriam sofrer a fúria da varinha de James, mas ele já arquitetava o que faria quando os encontrasse pelos corredores. O que o garoto não compreendia de forma alguma era o que um pontinho azul fazia na borda da mesa repleta de verdinhos.

– O que é que tá acontecendo, alguém me explica?

– Aparentemente, eles são amigos – Oliver falou.

– Impossível! Sonserinos não são amigos de não-sonserinos.

– Por isso eu disse aparentemente.

– Achamos que Tiago namora Elizabeth – Lena falou.

– Ele não namora ela – Jonathan interveio.

– Então me diz uma razão mais sensata.

– Não sei, Lena, mas essa não é!

– Epa! Tá nervosinho assim por quê?

– James, dá um desconto – Alvo defendeu o amigo - Você não sabe quanta gente já parou John só pra perguntar isso.

– Isso... – e apontou para onde o corvinal estava – É contra as leis da natureza. Salazar ficaria horrorizado.

– E você falou exatamente como um sonserino, primo.

– Eu não! Ora, Rosie... só acho errado.

– Errado não, diferente – Alvo corrigiu – E não tem nada de errado em ser diferente.

– Ah, Al! Você vem com essa conversinha mole só porque acabou na Lufa-Lufa.

– E o que tem de errado com a Lufa-Lufa? – Lena inflou.

– Ah, Lena... todo mundo sabe que a Lufa-Lufa...

– O quê? – a garota já fechava o pulso e tinha os olhos injetados em fúria, o que fez o garoto mudar de idéia quanto ao que ia falar.

– É uma Casa tão respeitosa quanto as outras e não tem nada de mais ser dela. Todas as Casas são importantes, meu pai sempre diz – deu um grande sorriso e um beijinho para acalmá-la, revirando os olhos para Oliver.

Aproveitando-se do momento em que as corujas faziam suas entregas matutinas, Oliver tratou de cutucar o amigo.

– Que mole! – sussurrou.

– Já tá me enchendo, Olie.

– O que?

– Ela. Mozinho... – e revirou os olhos.

– Você vai acabar com ela? – o amigo voltou a revirar os olhos e murmurou algo incompreensível – Espera o Dia dos Namorados, pelo menos.

– Ô! – e Lena o puxou para que ele participasse justamente dessa conversa.

– Acho maravilhoso que a visita a Hogsmeade seja no Dia dos Namorados! Pena que vocês ainda não possam ir. É maravilhoso!

– Vai chegar a hora da gente – Rose respondeu, tentando não parecer decepcionada pelas regras da escola. Que diferença faria, afinal, 2 anos?

Observando que a conversa sobre Hogsmeade iria render, ela fingiu que alguém a chamava e tratou de se afastar do grupo. Logo seus amigos também ficaram entediados e todos acabaram sentados na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, que estava mais tranqüila.

John estava absolutamente distraído, olhando para o teto encantado quando viu uma coruja parda, com algumas penas acobreadas, fazer um voo elegante. Eram manobras suaves, como se deixasse um rastro de caligrafia por onde passava. Assustou-se quando ela pousou na mesa da Sonserina, pomposa, e entregou um envelope para sua irmã.

Lizzie estava atordoada pela interrupção de sua leitura do Profeta Diário. Aquela coruja certamente não era de sua casa e não fazia idéia de quem mais lhe mandaria correspondência. Fez um agrado na ave, mas ela só foi embora depois que a garota abriu o pergaminho. Letras de caligrafia elegante e inclinada, do tipo de quem escreve muito e com pressa, logo deu à garota uma idéia de quem fosse e ela tratou de fechar e guardar, sem ler.

– Quem te escreveu? – Khai perguntou, enquanto se servia de bombons que a mãe de Deymon havia enviado.

– É de casa.

– Sei... – Deymon tinha certeza que não era.

– Encontro vocês depois, lá fora.

– Algum problema, Lizzie?

– Não, nenhum, Tiago – e se dirigiu para a porta, lançando um olhar significativo para o irmão.

Jonathan nem disfarçou e deixou o salão logo em seguida. Isso não passou despercebido aos olhares atentos dos amigos dos gêmeos e nem de alguns professores que estavam ali. Ele a encontrou na entrada da Câmara das Passagens e ela o conduziu até a sala vazia do quinto andar, onde tinha lições à noite com a diretora e podiam ficar a sós.

– Que pergaminho é esse?

– É de Rita Skeeter.

– Uau! E ela já descobriu alguma coisa da nossa família?

– Não sei. Não li ainda.

– Então lê!

Elizabeth sentou-se com Jonathan ao seu lado e abriu o papel gentilmente, lendo com muita atenção.

_Queridíssimos Sr e Srta Dumbledore,_

_Como vão os estudos em Hogwarts? Já ouvi falar coisas interessantíssimas sobre vocês e não vejo a hora de nos encontrarmos para um novo bate-papo. O mundo bruxo adoraria saber o que os herdeiros de Alvo Percival acharam do nível educacional da escola e da nova diretora. É claro que não vou pressioná-los, meus queridos, porque, acima de tudo, me considero amiga da família. E amigos sempre se ajudam, não é mesmo? Sem esperar nada em troca._

_Enfim, meus queridos, pressuponho que estejam ansiosos por notícias sobre a minha investigação, não é? Pois bem, devo dizer que foi um trabalho difícil encontrar pistas sobre o relacionamento de Dumbledore com uma moça. É verdade que a existência disso contraria inúmeros fatos já conhecidos, mas o avô de vocês era um homem que sabia ocultar muito bem as evidências, quando isso o interessava. Evidentemente, meus caros, ele não contava com a persistência e perspicácia desta repórter incansável e das técnicas de um eficaz trabalho de jornalismo investigativo. Mais uma vez, meus queridos, Rita Skeeter consegue o que nenhum bruxo no mundo é capaz: seguir os rastros da vida de Dumbledore._

_Foi exaustivo, mas, finalmente, consegui encontrar uma fonte confiável que concordou em me revelar tudo. Usando técnicas avançadas de entrevista jornalística ele me revelou, preocupadíssimo, que certa feita uma família de trouxas foi parar em Godric´s Hollow por engano e acabaram ficando por alguns anos. Os moradores acharam a companhia interessante, pelo que soube, e foi nesta ocasião que ele disse ter visto o jovem Dumbledore conversando com a filha de trouxas no jardim da casa dela. Contudo, ela não se tratava da senhora na foto que vocês me mostraram e sim outra pessoa: Ermelinda Jane Ruffery. _

_Neste exato momento estou rastreando o paradeiro da família Ruffery e quando tiver mais informações não hesitarei em escrever-lhes. Nesse meio tempo, adoraria que me contassem como estão as coisas na escola. Sinto falta de uma boa história para passar o tempo, sabe? Hogwarts sempre gera boas risadas com um toque de suspense. Aguardo notícias, sim?_

_Da sua amiga e árdua defensora da verdade,_

_Rita Skeeter._

– Quem é Ermelinda, Lizzie?

– Não sei.

– Meio metida essa Rita, não é?

– Se ela faz algo que ninguém faz, tem o direito de se achar, né? Eu sabia que ela ia acabar descobrindo alguma coisa.

– Você vai responder pra ela?

– Não... você vai.

– Quê????? – Jonathan deu passos para trás, chocado – Você vai deixar que eu resolva isso?

– Claro. Ela quer que alguém fale de Hogwarts, não é? – John cruzou os braços e fez um bico do tamanho de um hipogrifo – Então escreve qualquer coisa que ela já sabe como a inundação, as aulas de sempre e blá, blá, blá – enrolou o pergaminho e guardou.

– Por que você não faz isso?

– Porque eu vou mandar uma coruja pra casa e perguntar se nossos pais lembram da vovó falando dessa tal Ermelinda.

– Por que eu não posso fazer isso?

– Porque eu tive a idéia primeiro – e se dirigiu para a porta – Não é pra falar para ninguém que a Sra Skeeter escreveu pra gente, ouviu? Ah! E muito importante! Quando escrever para ela diga para não contar a eles sobre a gente.

– Por que não? É a nossa família de verdade, não é?

– Primeiro: duvido que eles saibam da existência de bruxos; segundo: se nossa avó fugiu de casa ela teve algum motivo e terceiro e mais importante: como você acha que nossos pais de verdade vão reagir com tudo isso? Eu não quero magoar ninguém.

– Eu também não.

– Então pronto. Eu tenho que ir, os meninos estão me esperando.

– Lizzie?

– Quê?

– Você não está mentindo pra mim sobre o Tiago, está?

A garota revirou os olhos.

– Eu não tenho nada com o corvinal, já te disse. Ele que deu a louca e resolveu grudar na gente. Agora, tchau! – e saiu da sala em direção à área externa do castelo.

Não havia uma brisa sequer em todo o terreno de Hogwarts nesse dia. A escola estava mais quente do que o habitual numa primavera e, como era sábado, todos os alunos resolveram sair para se divertir ao ar livre. Os olhos vigilantes dos professores Horacio Slughorn, Mikhail Marstrovich e das professoras Septima Vector e Sibila Trelawney tomavam conta dos alunos. Bom, Sibila estava horrorizada com as acrobacias das crianças no Lago e fazia premonições de perigo a cada minuto, até que Mikhail conseguiu afastá-la dali.

Desde o dia anterior um _frisson_ pareceu se espalhar pelo castelo e, misteriosamente, a maioria dos professores havia desaparecido, sem falar nos bruxos do Ministério. Havia quem jurasse que Longbottom estava trancado em sua sala treinando; que a Prof Trelawney tinha enveredado pelos subterrâneos de Hogwarts para escolher os mais fantásticos feitiços; alguns entusiasmados afirmavam ter visto Prof Potter entrar na Câmara Secreta; e muitos desconfiavam que o Prof Pratevil estava fora do país. Todos estavam equivocados, é claro.

O título de campeão no Duelo de Exibição era almejado por todos, portanto, cada professor já tinha se preparado há tempos para dar o seu máximo.

No momento, entretanto, o corpo docente e os bruxos do Ministério estavam preocupados com o relatório do Guarda-Caças que informava a existência de _hungús_. O perigo era grande, caso um dos alunos resolvesse se aventurar na Floresta Proibida, o que não era raro, apesar da restrição. Por isso, uma brigada foi formada para caçar os dois espécimes restantes antes que eles conseguissem atrair mais um membro para o bando e se tornassem fortes novamente. Afinal, como Hagrid havia explicado aos caçadores, os _hungús_ só desenvolviam claramente suas habilidades fatais de ataque quando formavam três cabeças pensantes.

É claro que, com tantas crianças e adolescentes curiosos fora do castelo, a diretora McGonagall providenciou um feitiço anti-invasão em toda a orla da Floresta: ao se aproximar da zona encantada, o aluno simplesmente dava meia-volta e conversava naturalmente, sem perceber o desvio feito. Foi assim com um estranho quarteto que caminhava próximo à orla.

– Você demorou – disse Malfoy, com um tremendo mau humor.

– Desculpe, tive que mandar uma coruja para casa.

Os dois sonserinos estavam com cara de quem tinha tomado um frasco inteiro de elixir paregórico: uma poção pastosa da cor de bosta de dragão e gosto de laxante, embora fosse escelente contra gripes e resfriados etônicos. Eles estavam assim porque Tiago havia passado toda a semana ao lado deles, se comportando como um colega íntimo, para não dizer que beirava a uma amizade platônica. Os quatro foram comentário geral da escola por três dias inteiros, o que era muito diante de um lugar onde sempre acontecia um novo fato extraordinário.

Tiago estava satisfeito com o grupo, que cumpria nobremente o acordo feito. Custava ao corvinal explicar aos outros que não estava enfeitiçado, namorando Elizabeth ou algo do gênero e fazia questão de frisar que ele tinha insistido até conseguir entrar. Dentro de sua Casa havia sempre a pressão para que ele deixasse os sonserinos de lado e voltasse a ficar com os seus, mas Tiago recusava, com toda a educação que era possível. Nunca teria coragem de dizer aos corvinais, mas acreditava que aquele era o grupo mais verdadeiro de Hogwarts, pois eram companhias que nada queriam dele.

– Dá para, pelo menos, tirar esse sorriso da cara enquanto caminhamos? Somos sonserinos, sabe? Temos ainda alguma reputação a zelar – Malfoy falou, muito irritado.

– Desculpe. É que vocês não fazem idéia do que significa conseguir paz na escola. Mas vou maneirar.

– Será que dá para falar sobre coisas mais importantes? Como o portal? Não conseguimos nada.

– E nem conseguiremos com tanta gente perambulando pelo castelo, Khai. Até sair sob a capa é extremamente arriscado – respondeu Lizzie.

– Então só nos resta uma solução.

– Qual? – perguntou a garota ao corvinal.

No momento seguinte o garoto deu meia-volta de uma forma afetada, forçando os outros três a voltarem para conseguir ouvir seu raciocínio.

– Temos que usar o cérebro e tentar associar um lugar que se pareça com a infiltração, já que o portal é gêmeo e não dois como eu achava – os sonserinos olharam surpresos para ele, que passou a mão na cabeça, desconcertado – Eu mandei o desenho pra minha mãe, só para ter certeza. Eu acho que o outro deve estar num local que tenha algo a ver com água. E deve ser água do Lago Negro que é a mesma que brota das pedras dali.

– E para isso precisa fazer tanta cena? – Khai revirou os olhos – E estávamos indo para lá – apontou e seguiu pelo caminho de antes.

– Existe outra infiltração no castelo?

– Não que a gente saiba, Lizzie – Tiago completou.

– Podemos tentar tirar informação do Sr Filch.

– Como? – Deymon perguntou ao colega sonserino.

– Bom, primeiro, se existe uma pessoa... – e Khai fez o mesmo movimento afetado de Tiago sem notar - ...que sabe se existe outra infiltração é o zelador, né? A gente podia tentar hipnotizar ele ou a Lizzie podia pegar emprestado um pouco do _veritasserum_ do Prof Slughorn.

– E para isso precisa fazer tanta cena? – Tiago devolveu na mesma moeda e só assim Khai notou que não estava na direção de antes.

– Deve ser um encantamento ... – Malfoy disse enquanto corria para a frente e voltava no mesmo pique, sem notar a mudança de direção - ...vocês não acham?

– Malfoy, você voltou pra cá – Lizzie alertou e ele percebeu.

– É verdade. Que máximo. Devem querer ter certeza que a gente não entre na Floresta. Mas... por quê?

A sonserina teve um estalo e pensou alto.

– Os _hungús_!

– Quê? – perguntaram os três garotos.

– Olha, vocês têm que prometer não contar a ninguém – os garotos afirmaram com a cabeça e ela continuou – No último dia de detenção com Hagrid...

– Hagrid?! – Malfoy torceu o nariz para a intimidade da colega com o meio gigante.

– Eu chamo como quiser, Malfoy. Enfim, nesse dia, a gente encontrou um centauro morto.

– Legal!

– É, Khai, mas a coisa que matou ele foi esse tal de _hungú_. Parece que eram três e agora só tem dois. Hagrid disse que eles são muito perigosos porque quando atacam é para matar e ele ficou de falar com a diretora no mesmo dia.

– Será que os professores estão caçando eles agora?

– Depois de uma semana de aula? Claro que não. Deixa de ser estúpido, garoto – Khai respondeu com desdém para o corvinal.

– Na verdade, Khai, é possível que Tiago esteja certo porque eu li na biblioteca que os _hungús_ só podem ser capturados com redes tecidas de crina de unicórnio e mortos decepados com uma adaga de prata feita por duendes. E isso leva um tempo para se conseguir.

– Duro de matar, esse bicho.

– É. Deve ser porque ele é muito raro, Tiago. E eu li que ataques de bandos de _hungús_ são o verdadeiro inferno na Terra. O autor não descreve e por isso acho que deve ser muito feio mesmo.

– Então essa proteção deve mantê-los fora do castelo.

– Na verdade, Deymon, eles só podem entrar na escola se forem convidados.

– Você é uma chata sabe-tudo às vezes, sabia? – disse, despeitado.

A garota apenas sorriu para o amigo.

– O que posso fazer se sou bem informada? Os hungús só podem entrar se fizermos um caminho de pó de semente de fogo da Macedônia.

– Ou seja, praticamente impossível – Tiago falou – Essas sementes são ingredientes não-comercializáveis classe A. Meu tio, Caianus Grace, trabalha no Departamento de Tráfico Ilegal de Artefados e Ingredientes Mágicos e comentou no natal que não vê um desses há décadas.

– Deve ser uma caçada e tanto – disse Deymon com as mãos no bolso e um meio sorriso, admirando a Floresta.

– Você quer ser um auror, Malfoy?

O sonserino apenas virou lentamente o rosto para encarar o corvinal, com o melhor olhar assassino que tinha, enquanto os outros reagiram meio surpresos com a declaração do garoto.

– Só falei porque achei o que você disse bem a cara deles. Os aurores costumam caçar bruxos perigosos e, às vezes, são chamados para deter criaturas das trevas.

– Eu "achei", eu "achei" – Malfoy disse, afetado – Guarde seus "achismos" para você.

– Foi mal. Não tá mais aqui quem falou.

O clima ficou pesado e a sonserina resolveu que era hora de mudar de assunto.

– Vamos fazer algo mais interessante. Eu preciso treinar meu expelliarmus e como somos quatro, podemos formar duplas e depois trocar... – diante do olhar assassino dos colegas sonserinos, ela completou - ...ou não. Eu pratico sozinha com o Tiago outra hora.

– Não – Khai interrompeu – Podemos praticar agora, mas eu é que não vou treinar com ele, porque corro o risco de lançar uma maldição "sem querer" – e fez o sinal de aspas.

– Ora, Khai, nós sempre contamos com a possibilidade da varinha da Lizzie surtar de novo e cortar ele em pedacinhos – Deymon completou.

– Pois fiquem sabendo que desde... – a garota tentou lembrar a última vez durante um treino com a diretora que a varinha fez tudo exatamente como ela mandou - ...enfim, já faz um tempinho que ela não lança feitiços diferentes do que eu comando, tá?

– Desse jeito você me deixa numa situação complicada. Fico triste por perder a oportunidade de ver um terrível acidente acontecer com o corvinal e me sinto obrigado a agradecer à diretora por salvar nossas vidas, Lizzie. E isso não é algo que eu queira fazer – Deymon disse com ironia.

– Ah, cala a boca, Malfoy! – ralhou, com um meio sorriso.

– Bom, vamos achar um lugar que não dê tanto na vista. Deve ter pouca gente na parte oeste do castelo.

O quarteto seguiu para o lugar que Deymon havia citado, ainda atraindo certa atenção. Não era fácil digerir a idéia de que o menino mais lindo do 1º ano gostasse da companhia de sonserinos, assim como o inverso era pouco provável.

Durante o jantar, os professores que haviam desaparecido misteriosamente estavam de volta. A fisionomia levemente abatida ajudava a fortalecer a idéia de que eles estavam, de fato, treinando para o duelo no dia seguinte. Quando James encontrou com seu pai sozinho em um dos corredores da escola, não conseguiu se conter.

– Vocês pegaram os _hungús_? – sussurrou.

Harry parou, abismado.

– Como você sabe?

– Eu estava com Hagrid e... ele deixou escapulir – mentiu.

– Hagrid não muda nunca – e balançou a cabeça negativamente, com um meio sorriso.

– Mataram eles?

– Um. O outro fugiu para além da Floresta e não vai mais voltar, não se preocupe. Agora, nenhuma palavra sobre isso.

– Segredo de família, pai – e deu uma piscadela.

Na manhã de domingo os alunos tomaram café e almoçaram em suas salas comunais, aumentando ainda mais as expectativas sobre os duelos. Os professores sequer comentavam sobre o grande evento da noite, mas davam piscadelas enigmáticas que tornavam a atmosfera ainda mais eufórica e mágica. Os alunos não sabiam ao certo quantos professores participariam e nem quais seriam, mas apostavam na vitória de seus preferidos. James organizou, em questão de minutos, o Gringates: portão oficial de apostas. Havia categorias sobre escalação dos professores, juízes, feitiços de ataque e defesa possivelmente utilizados, o professor derrotado de forma mais dolorosamente humilhante e, claro, o grande vencedor. James sorria à toa, pois os galeões para o campeão eram, em sua grande maioria, apostados no seu pai.

Harry estava nervoso, mas se esforçava muito para não transparecer. Ainda cedo recebeu cartas de incentivo e carinho de sua esposa, de "não passe vergonha na frente da família" do seu melhor amigo e uma lista de feitiços e contra-feitiços bastante úteis de Mione. A expectativa era alta acerca de suas proezas, mas Harry era humilde o suficiente para saber que existiam bruxos mais experientes e melhores do que ele.

Durante o dia, o Salão Principal, palco do duelo, estava inacessível a todos. Era impossível ouvir alguma coisa mesmo quando usavam um ouvioscópio Weasley: versão aprimorada das orelhas extensíveis para portas com feitiços antiescuta simples. McGonagall tinha caprichado para manter o suspense. No final da tarde, exatamente quando o sol atingiu a linha no horizonte, as portas do Salão foram abertas. A aglomeração e empurra-empurra de estudantes era tanta que os bruxos do Ministério interviram para organizar a entrada.

Tudo estava diferente e nem parecia o Grande Salão a que estavam acostumados. As extensas mesas das Casas deram lugar a duas arquibancadas enormes de cada lado, separadas por um grande tablado de cristal inquebrável, com tapetes da insígnia da escola em cada extremo. A tapeçaria de Hogwarts ornamentava as paredes e enormes arranjos e ramos complementavam a decoração. Em cada um dos quatro cantos do Salão havia uma armadura reluzente, com o escudo aos pés e erguendo uma grande tocha que espalhava, de archote a archote, a luminosidade no local. O teto encantado exibia um céu estrelado cujas estrelas agregavam-se para formar a frase: BEM VINDOS AO VIII DUELO DE EXIBIÇÃO.

Havia uma cadeira especial no centro e no alto de cada arquibancada, onde os juízes avaliariam o duelo. Os professores participantes tinham um lugar reservado na primeira fileira onde poderiam observar os futuros adversários assim como proteger os alunos, caso algum feitiço desse errado. Isso porque a entrada de estudantes portando varinhas foi proibida pela diretora. Assim que todos se acomodaram, Minerva posicionou-se na frente dos professores, onde antes ficava a mesa deles.

– Boa noite a todos. Em instantes daremos início ao VII Duelo de Exibição dos Professores. Quero informar a todos que as regras são básicas: todos os feitiços utilizados devem ser verbais e constar na lista de feitiços aprendidos na escola. Hoje presenciaremos 7 duelos com os professores: Neville Longbottom, Carmelita Trelawney, Horacio Slughorn, Mikhail Marstrovich, Septimus Vector, Hermito Pratevil e Harry Potter.

A cada nome citado, Minerva foi obrigada a fazer uma pausa em função dos gritos e palmas. Os diretores das Casas tinham seu apoio garantido, mas nenhum professor foi tão ovacionado como Harry e ele se sentiu constrangido com isso.

– A professora de Runas Antigas, Bathsheba Babbling, não poderá participar, pois se acidentou recentemente, mas o Prof Rubeo Hagrid aceitou gentilmente assumir seu lugar no torneio. Os juízes desta partida serão Prof. Arthur Weasley e eu. Gostaria de ressaltar que os duelos sem supervisão de um professor estão proibidos nesta escola e que este evento é apenas para que vocês tenham uma noção ampla da utilização de determinados feitiços. Permaneçam em seus lugares e vamos esperar que as estrelas escolham a primeira dupla do duelo.

Todos os olhos do Grande Salão estavam direcionados para as estrelas do teto encantado que se misturavam em movimentos rápidos para formar: Prof. Longbottom X Prof. Hagrid. Os outros professores sentaram-se enquanto Neville e Hagrid tomavam posição no centro do tablado. Os dois fizeram uma sincera reverência entre eles e assumiram a posição de combate com as varinhas erguidas e apontadas. Um pequeno gongo acionado pelo zelador Argo Filch deu início ao duelo.

– _Expelliarmus!_ – disse Longbottom e a varinha de Hagrid voou de sua mão. Neville não esperava um duelo curto assim – Desculpe diretora, me precipitei um pouco – mentiu e Minerva concordou – Prof. Hagrid, queira me desculpar. Poderia pegar sua varinha, sim?

O duelo recomeçou.

– _Avis_! – disse Neville e um bando de pássaros surgiu de sua varinha. Ele queria dar tempo para Hagrid pensar em algum feitiço.

– _Porcus_!

Hagrid tentou dar a Neville um rabo de porco, mas foi a armadura do canto que conseguiu. Houve risos da platéia.

– _Oppugno_! – Neville comandou o ataque de pássaros.

Hagrid correu pelo tablado para se livrar deles gritando _Inflatus_ e as pequenas aves se tornaram bolas de asas infladas. As crianças riram e motivaram com gritos o guarda-caças.

– _Estupefaça_! – Neville atingiu Hagrid, mas o feitiço apenas o desequilibrou. Tentou mais uma vez e ficou surpreso sem o resultado, enquanto Hagrid sorria.

– Meio gigante, eu acho – e deu de ombros.

– _Petrificus_ _Totalus_!

Hagrid caiu com estrondo no chão, fazendo as arquibancadas tremerem e a poeira do teto cair. Neville ganhou o duelo e liberou o amigo, sobre aplausos dos grifinórios.

– Desculpe, Hagrid.

– Sem problemas, Neville. Antes você do que o Prof Pratevil e eu não sou bom mesmo.

Com um movimento de varinha, Minerva liberou o tablado para o segundo duelo. As estrelas do teto já indicavam: Profª Trelawney X Profª Vector. As duelistas fizeram a tradicional reverência e ergueram as varinhas. Ao sinal do gongo, o duelo começou.

– _Estupefaça_! – começou Trelawney.

– _Protego_! _Relaxo_!

Depois de desviar os ataques, Prof Vector lançou faíscas vermelhas para distrair Carmelita, fazendo-a recuar, dando tempo para um ataque combinado de Vector:

– _Accio_ _escudos_! _Protean_!

Os quatro escudos das armaduras vieram ao encontro como Vector comandou e com o feitiço de duplicar, tornaram-se oito. Nesse meio tempo, Trelawney se desvencilhou das faíscas e se preparou para se defender de um novo ataque.

– _Impetus_! – ordenou a professora de Aritmancia aos objetos.

– _Alarde_ _ascendare_! – os oito escudos que atacaram Carmelita por ordem da outra professora voaram por cima de sua cabeça, batendo com estrondo nas janelas atrás.

– _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ – disse Vector tentando derrubar a adversária, pois ela estava em cima do tapete com o emblema da escola.

– _Ascendio_! – Trelawney se lançou para o alto para não cair na armadilha de Vector e, em queda, lançou outro feitiço – _Estupefaça_!

O feitiço atingiu Profª Vector em cheio e ela voou para trás em rodopios. A queda seria feia, mas a professora improvisou:

– _Siphonis!_ – um jato de ar direcionado para o chão a fez pousar de forma suave e elegante. Sem demora, atacou – _Incarcerus_!

Antes que as cordas prendessem totalmente seu corpo, Trelawney lançou o contra-feitiço:

– _Liberatus_! – e contra-atacou – _Enlacio_!

Uma corda saiu de sua varinha e prendeu a professora Vector, mantendo-a sobre a rédea em sua mão. Antes que a outra pudesse se livrar, completou:

– _Confundus_! - por alguns segundos, sua adversária esteve fora do ar.

Trelawney, então, tratou de finalizar o duelo desarmando a adversária com o _expelliarmus_. Os lufos ovacionaram a diretora de sua Casa, que saiu feliz pelo trabalho apresentado. Mais uma vez Minerva limpou o Salão, enquanto as estrelas indicavam o novo duelo: Prof. Slughorn X Prof. Potter. O Salão foi preenchido por longos aplausos. Após as devidas reverências, de varinhas à mão, esperaram pelo gongo de Filch.

– Não seja tão duro comigo, Harry!

– Pode deixar profes... – soou o gongo.

– _Rictusempra_! – Harry quase foi pego pelo feitiço do professor, mas desviou dele e atacou.

– _Expelliarmus_!

– _Protego_! – se defendeu Slughorn e tratou de devolver com outro feitiço – _Confundus_!

– _Protego_! – Harry desviou o feitiço – _Impedimenta_!

Com um reflexo afinado, Slughorn desviou do ataque de Potter para atingi-lo.

– _Spiratus_!

Uma ventania surgiu da varinha do diretor da Sonserina, formando uma espiral, como um pequeno furacão alimentado pela magia. Harry foi pego em cheio e começou a girar no ar cada vez mais rápido. Se não saísse dali, o duelo seria finalizado. Ele não poderia imaginar que o professor estivesse com tanta vontade de vencer e tivesse se preparado tão bem. Harry estava com receio de acertar algum aluno, mas decidiu arriscar um feitiço para prender o adversário.

– _Enlacio_!

Harry laçou com eficiência o professor que passou a rodopiar com ele no ar, forçando-o a parar com o feitiço do redemoinho. Assim que os dois colocaram a cabeça no lugar, Harry teve que desviar, correndo pelo tablado, de feitiços seguidos de Horacio.

– _Estupefaça_! _Incarcerous_! _Confundus_!

O último quase o acertou e então Harry apontou a varinha para o alto e gritou:

– _Lumus_ _Solem_!

Uma luz intensa invadiu o Salão, fazendo com que um burburinho se espalhasse pelo lugar, por conta do incômodo. Ninguém entendeu direito o que Harry falou em seguida.

– _Simulatus_ _Corpus_!

Assim que os olhos se recuperaram da luminosidade, Prof Slughorn avistou Harry ao longe e investiu contra ele.

– _Incarcerous_!

Mas o feitiço não o atingiu, aliás, passou através do Potter ali parado e os estudantes não entenderam nada. Harry utilizou o feitiço de ilusão para fazer com que Slughorn atacasse apenas uma imagem temporária, enquanto ele dava a volta e ficava atrás do adversário. Quando Horacio entendeu a jogada, já era tarde demais.

– _Expelliarmus_! – e a varinha voou da mão do diretor da Sonserina, enquanto os gritos e aplausos enchiam o Salão.

– Você me pegou nessa, meu rapaz. Fantástico, Harry! Absolutamente fantástico!

– Obrigado, Professor!

A arena de duelos foi liberada para o último confronto da primeira rodada: Prof. Marstrovich X Prof. Pratevil. Dada a devida reverência e de varinhas em punho, assim que o duelo começou o diretor da Corvinal atacou, em defesa do seu segundo título:

– _Aguamenti_!

Prof Pratevil se preparou para não levar um banho ou ser sufocado por uma bolha d`água, mas o último campeão do duelo o surpreendeu. Enquando uma onda de água vinha em sua direção, Mikhail rompeu a ligação com a varinha e combinou com outro feitiço:

– _Glacius_! – toda a água se transformou em uma onda de gelo.

– _Escudo_! – gritou Pratevil e uma barreira de luz o protegeu.

Todo o gelo maciço que vinha em sua direção, ao atravessar sua proteção mágica, se transformou em pequenos cristais de neve, espalhados por todo o Salão. O efeito visual era pura arte e os alunos soltaram expressões maravilhadas. Mikhail se distraiu observando as reações e seu adversário se aproveitou desse momento.

– _Una_! – e todos os flocos de neve se aglomeraram em uma onda de pequenos e afiados cristais, lembrando a Harry do dia em que Voldemort atacou Dumbledore no Ministério, embrulhando seu estômago – _Impetus_!

– _Vítreo_ _Vitrelus_! – para se proteger do ataque, o Prof. Marstrovich criou uma barreira de vidro.

– _Bombarda_! – e Pratevil explodiu o escudo em mil pedacinhos.

– _Vexatio_! – reagiu Mikhail ao mesmo tempo que Pratevil.

Ambos ordenaram o lançamento de raios de suas varinhas e o encontro das duas magias resultou num estrondo de trovão, fazendo os alunos pularem de susto nas arquibancadas: eles sequer piscavam. Durante um bom tempo eles ficaram medindo forças com suas varinhas, como se estivessem num cabo de guerra. Harry não pôde evitar e se recordou do feitiço _Prior_ _Incantatem_ de anos atrás, ficando chateado consigo mesmo. Aquela não era hora para esse tipo de recordação. Assim que os duelistas romperam o feitiço, o Prof Pratevil foi milésimos de segundo mais rápido:

– _Estupefaça_! – e o Prof Marstrovich caiu, desacordado.

Pratevil ganhou o duelo e foi até o adversário reanimá-lo com um _ennervate_.

– Há muito tempo não duelava assim, Professor! Obrigado! – disse.

Assim que os aplausos cessaram, Minerva se levantou e, com um movimento de varinha, limpou o Salão. As crianças estavam muito ansiosas pelo que ainda estava por vir.

– Atenção! Silêncio, por favor. Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer ao professores que participaram da primeira fase. Daremos continuidade a todos os duelos ainda nesta noite e agora, deixemos a escolha das duplas, mais uma vez, a cargo das estrelas.

Como magia, as estrelas começaram a se movimentar no teto encantado para anunciar o próximo combate: Prof Longbottom X Prof Potter. Harry e Neville sorriram amarelo. Eles acreditaram realmente na possibilidade de se confrontarem apenas na final, mas o destino não quis assim. Os grifinórios foram à loucura com o embate de dois ex-alunos da Casa. Para Neville, era importante vencer ou não perder de forma humilhante, pois a direção da Casa poderia estar em jogo. Harry, de forma alguma, pensava em tirar esta posição merecida pelo seu corajoso amigo, mas não poderia passar vergonha na frente da família, como Rony bem havia lembrado. Os dois se dirigiram para o centro do tablado e trocaram reverências, com a mais pura verdade. Tomaram uma posição de ataque e aguardaram o sinal do gongo. No instante que o duelo começou, Neville fez o primeiro movimento:

– _Obscurus!_ – todas as chamas que iluminavam o Grande Salão se apagaram.

Sem ninguém ver, Neville tirou algumas sementes instantâneas e completou sua jogada:

– _Herbivicus!_

Harry sabia que boa coisa não via dali. Com certeza haveria uma planta no meio da arena quando as luzes voltassem e ela poderia atacar qualquer um deles, como aconteceu com o amigo no duelo passado. Harry esperou Neville acender as luzes, de varinha em punho, mas durante longos minutos só havia o cochicho das crianças e um grande suspense. Harry recuou o máximo possível e comandou:

– _Lumus!_

Todos no Salão prenderam a respiração. Havia um espécime superdesenvolvido de luminus planctu no meio do tablado e, como é característico da espécie, avançou com seus tentáculos para a luz, fonte de alimento. Harry ficou tão sem reação que em questão de instantes estava preso pela planta. Com muito esforço, mirou no fundo do Salão e lançou:

– _Incendio! Nox!_

O archote da armadura pegou fogo e iluminou toda a parede leste do Salão. Vislumbrada pela luminosidade, a planta soltou Harry e ficou perdida no meio do tablado. Isso deu tempo suficiente para Harry pensar num ataque:

– _Reducto_! – atingiu a planta e ela começou a diminuir.

– _Expelliarmus_! – Neville tentou impedir que Harry destruísse a planta.

– _Protego_!

– _Engorgio_! – Neville tentou fazer a planta crescer novamente.

– _Evanesco_!

Pressentindo o perigo, Harry aproveitou que a planta ainda estava pequena, apesar do feitiço do amigo, e a fez se desintegrar. Em seguida, enquanto Neville ainda pensava no que fazer em seguida, Potter atacou com seu melhor feitiço:

– _Expelliarmus_!

Neville desviou se jogando para o lado oposto e apontou para as paredes.

– _Mobiliarbus_!

Os grandes ramos que decoravam as paredes de ponta a ponta ganharam movimento de acordo com o controle mental de Neville e atacaram Harry!

– _Diffindo_! _Diffindo_! – Potter cortou toda a ornamentação em pedacinhos.

– _Petrificus_ _totalus_!

– _Revertum_! – Harry lançou o ataque de Neville de volta para ele, que desviou, mas tropeçou, deixando a varinha cair – _Tarantallegra_!

O Prof Longbottom perdeu o controle das pernas e começou a dançar descontroladamente, fazendo as crianças rirem. Potter rompeu o feitiço com _finite_ _incantatem_ e fez uma reverência ao amigo, pois, sem a possibilidade de recuperar a varinha, não existia duelo. A maior parte dos estudantes vibrou com a vitória do famoso Harry Potter, que avançou para a final.

– Você foi explêndido, Neville! Por um triz você não me derrotou. Parabéns, meu amigo!

A diretora demorou um pouco mais para limpar o tablado e o Prof Weasley ajudou a consertar a ornamentação do Salão. Os alunos estavam animadíssimos com a veracidade dos duelos, assim como a utilização dos feitiços e os efeitos que eles surtiam. Não era preciso olhar para as estrelas para saber quem duelaria a seguir: Profª Trelawney X Prof Pratevil. Eles fizeram a reverência, respeitosamente, e assumiram suas posições. Assim que o gongo tocou, Carmelita mostrou-se mais rápida.

– _Confundus_!

– _Protego_! – desviou do feitico e contra-atacou – _Orbis_ _Inflamarae_!

Da varinha do Prof Pratevil surgiram pequenas bolas de fogo, do tamanho de um pomo de ouro, que atacaram seguidamente a Profª Trelawney. Ela evitava que o feitiço a machucasse, mas, eventualmente, uma das bolas acabou queimando sua vestimenta e a si mesma. Carmelita sentiu que o professor estava jogando um pouco pesado demais para uma exibição e decidiu que ele precisava de uma lição.

– _Exóculo_ _Focus_! – o feitiço atingiu Pratevil em cheio deixando-o momentaneamente cego. Era o tempo que Trelawney precisava para se recuperar – _Episkey_! – e o ferimento sarou.

– _Aguamenti_! – disse Pratevil ainda sem enxergar, alagando tudo em volta de si.

Sua intenção era captar o som de aproximação da adversária para auxiliar na hora de se defender ou atacar. Ela percebeu a jogada do professor e tentou não se mover.

– _Expelliarmus_!

Ao ouvir o comando, Pratevil se atirou no chão alagado, desviando do ataque, que passou a centímetros acima de sua cabeça. Aos poucos sua visão foi retornando e ele avistou um vulto. Não titubeou.

– _Depulso_!

– _Protego_! – Trelawney apontou para a armadura do seu lado e comandou – _Piertotum_ _Locomator_!

– _Piertotum_ _Locomator_! – ordenou também Pratevil àquela próxima a si.

As duas armaduras saíram de seu lugar de origem e se encaminharam para o centro do tablado, de escudo em um braço e archote em outro.

– _Espartacus_ _Espadarto_! – disseram os dois bruxos e transfiguraram o archote em uma espada.

Durante os minutos seguintes só foi possível ouvir a gritaria dos estudantes. As armaduras lutavam entre si com bravura, sob o comando mental dos dois professores. O barulho de lâmina contra escudo e lâmina contra lâmina fazia todos vibrarem. Parecia que o Salão havia se transportado para séculos atrás e isso fazia do duelo dos dois um show à parte. Uma leve titubeada do Prof Pratevil foi o suficiente para que a espada da armadura da Profª Trelawney a atingisse a outra bem no meio, desmontando-a. Em seguida, a lançou de espada e tudo contra seu adversário:

– _Impetus_!

Prof Pratevil teve que se jogar em direção às arquibancadas para fugir da investida da espada e foi no ar que Profª Trelawney investiu seu ataque final:

– _Petrificus_ _Totalus_! – no meio do ar, Pratevil congelou e caiu duro no chão.

Todo o Salão ficou de pé e aplaudiu fervorosamente a diretora da Lufa-Lufa. Muitos se sentiram vingados pelas horas de detenção, pela suposta perseguição em sala de aula e pelos exaustivos trabalhos escritos. Imediatamente ao fim da luta, ela desfez o feitiço e ambos apertaram as mãos, em sinal de respeito. Agora, só restava a grande final: Prof Potter X Profª Trelawney. Os alunos que tinham apostado galeões na final entre Pratevil e Potter estavam desolados. Depois de tomar um gole de poção restauradora, os finalistas se dirigiram ao centro e fizeram reverência primeiro para os professores derrotados e depois entre si. Assumiram as posições tradicionais de combate e aguardaram o sinal de Filch.

– _Depulso_! – ordenou Harry, quando o duelo começou, com muita gritaria da arquibancada.

– _Protego_! _Petrificus_ _Totalus_!

Harry desviou do ataque que passou a sua esquerda e contra-atacou muito rápido.

– _Locomotor_ _armadura_!

Profª Trelawney estava muito próxima à armadura que recebeu o comando de Harry e não poderia desviar deste ataque. Utilizou então um feitiço recém estipulado pela grade da escola e só conhecido no último semestre do 7º ano:

– _Essencia_ _Apsque_!

A armadura se tornou um pouco translúcida e todos ficaram absolutamente surpresos quando ela atravessou a Profª Trelawney como se fosse um fantasma. As expressões extasiadas de "ohs!" e "ahs!" se espalharam como explosivins. Harry mesmo ficou parado, abobalhado com a primazia da adversária, que não perdeu tempo e atacou.

– _Estupefaça_!

Potter desviou e contra-atacou com seu melhor feitiço:

– _Expelliarmus_!

Com grande agilidade Trelawney desviou da rajada vermelha e não deixou por menos.

– _Incarcerous_!

– _Diffindo_! – gritou Harry antes que as cordas o imobilizasse, livrando-se do ataque – _Asthma_!

O feitiço de falta de ar atingiu Carmelita em cheio e ela caiu de joelhos, respirando com dificuldade. Muitos gritos de vitória vinham dos grifinórios das arquibancadas e até o próprio Harry parecia satisfeito com o resultado. O que ele não esperava era que Profª Trelawney estivesse fingindo. Ciente do efeito do feitiço, segundos antes de ser atingida, ela havia juntado forças para um último ataque e esperava o momento certo, pois o que ela queria fazer precisaria ser um lance perfeito. Assim que Harry se aproximou, de varinha firme no pulso, ela direcionou seu ataque não ao Potter, mas a sua varinha.

– _Impotentis_!

Todos no Salão se assustaram com o repentido ataque, mas depois acharam que não havia dado resultados, pois a varinha continuava na mão de Harry e Carmelita no chão, tomando fôlego para se recuperar.

– _Expelliarmus_! – ordenou Harry, mas faíscas amareladas saíram de sua varinha – _Expelliarmus_! – comandou outra vez e nada aconteceu – _Estupefaça_!

Sua varinha estava inutilizada temporariamente, o que o deixou confuso e sem poder fazer nada a respeito a não ser esperar. Dois minutos depois ele viu Profª Trelawney se levantar, totalmente recuperada e com um largo sorriso vencedor.

– _Aracnea_ _Carcerus_! – uma teia de aranha surgiu de sua varinha e atingiu Harry em cheio, prendendo-o na porta do Grande Salão.

Demorou alguns segundos para a compreensão geral, mas logo depois o grito de vitória se espalhou pelo Salão. Os sonserinos estavam felizes porque Potter não ganhou, os corvinais estavam impressionados pela esperteza da professora de feitiços e os lufos estavam enlouquecidos nas arquibancadas. Os únicos ainda chocados eram os grifinórios, principalmente os colegas de James, que viam o amigo extremamente pálido. Carmelita rompeu o feitiço e congratulou o colega pelo trabalho. Minerva tentou retomar o controle da situação e anunciar o fim do torneio.

– _Sonorus_! – teve de recorrer – Os juízes do VII Duelo de Exibição, em plena concordância, declaram Profª Carmelita Angélica Trelawney campeã deste ano!

Os lufos não se conteram e saltaram das arquibancadas para abraçar a diretora de sua Casa. Há tempos a Lufa-Lufa não ganhava algo e no ano passado por pouco Trelawney não levou o prêmio. Os alunos comemoravam como se tivessem levado a Taça das Casas.

– Lufa-Lufa! Lufa-Lufa! Lufa-Lufa! - e batiam palmas, vibrando muito.

Alvo procurou seu pai, que tentava consolar boa parte da Grifinória e seus olhares se encontraram. O garoto lançou um olhar desconsertado, mas Harry sorriu e fez sinal para que ele comemorasse, afinal, sua Casa agora era a sua família.


	21. BABADOS FORTÍSSIMOS

**21**

**BABADOS FORTÍSSIMOS**

Demorou muito até que os lufos acalmassem os ânimos um pouco e deixassem a Prof Trelawney se movimentar para receber os cumprimentos dos outros professores. Sibila, sua irmã mais nova, estava feliz e afirmava para quem quisesse ouvir que tinha dito em reservado para a irmã que a conjuntura estelar de Andrômeda estava alinhada com o mapa astral de Carmelita e, portanto, era óbvio prever o resultado do duelo.

Alvo e Peter gritavam, agitavam e sorriam com os seus colegas, com a alma absolutamente leve de tanta felicidade. Enquanto isso, James olhava torto para o irmão: era um misto de ciúmes e sentimento de traição. No íntimo, o grifinório achava uma desonra Alvo comemorar a derrota do seu pai. Harry pareceu ler a mente do filho, pois em seguida tratou logo de dirigir-lhe a palavra.

– James?

O garoto olhou com certa pena para o pai.

– Foi um grande duelo, James. A Profª Trelawney venceu porque foi a melhor. Ela mereceu a vitória e Alvo tem todo o direito de comemorar.

– Mas...mas não é justo, pai! Você é o chefe dos aurores! Você é Harry Potter! Você derrotou...

– James Potter! – seu tom estava elevado, em repreensão – Sabe que não gosto disso.

– Mas... mas você é nosso pai.

– Aqui sou apenas mais um professor, James. Não quero que você olhe para seu irmão como se ele fosse um traidor, pois não é. Dei o meu melhor e fui vencido. Acontece, sabe?

– Não com o senhor. O senhor nunca foi derrotado, pai.

– Você se engana – seu filho olhou assustado para ele – Sua mãe me derrota todas as vezes.

– Ah, pai. Por favor! – e revirou os olhos.

– Sério. Não consigo vencer uma simples discussão com ela – e passou a mão nos cabelos, desconcertado.

– Foi incrível, Prof Potter! – Jonathan se aproximou extasiado, interrompendo-os – Quero dizer, pena que o senhor não venceu, mas ainda assim foi incrível!

- Obrigado, Sr Dumbledore.

As bochechas do garoto estavam rosadas e os olhos brilhavam maravilhados por tudo o que via. Aquela reação sempre levava Potter a pensar se Alvo Dumbledore se permitia essa diversão tão pura quando criança.

– Quero duelar assim um dia. Os feitiços, os contra-feitiços...uau! Está tudo gravado bem aqui na minha mente – e apontou para a própria cabeça.

– Só no próximo ano, John – disse Rose, que se aproximava com outras meninas – Esse ano não poderemos participar do clube de duelos.

– Vai ter clube de duelos?

– Você é meio distraído, não é não? – e sorriu para o amigo e depois para o tio.

– Está vendo, James? É para causar esse tipo de entusiasmo que a Exibição de Duelos acontece. Vocês têm uma noção de como é duelar e devem aprender que saber perder é uma virtude.

James revirou os olhos enquanto o pai respondia a algumas perguntas das primeiro-anistas que estavam com Rose. Ele ainda estava relutante em aceitar a derrota do pai, principalmente porque já imaginava as piadinhas infames que ouviria dos sonserinos. Alvo aproveitou que o terreno estava seguro com Harry por perto e se aproximou do irmão, com o rosto corado, um largo sorriso e os cabelos bagunçados.

– Nossa! Foi demais, não foi?

James lhe lançou um olhar de desdém, que Harry não pôde deixar de recriminar.

– James...

– Pai – começou Alvo, sem jeito - Er...desculpa...se...

– Ela foi maravilhosa, não foi? Eu achei um grande duelo. Parabéns para a diretora da sua Casa, Al.

Alvo sorriu aliviado por seu pai não estar bravo por ele se sentir muito feliz com a derrota dele. Embora tenha começado uma conversa com Rose e Jonh e quisesse conversar mais com seu pai, não conseguiu ficar no Grande Salão por muito tempo. Peter e os outros garotos passaram como um furacão, arrastando-o para a Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa, onde os mais velhos já estavam organizando uma mega festa. Havia muita besteira para se comer e os fogos de artifício para festas de sala dos artigos Weasley eram soltos de minuto a minuto. Todos os lufos sorriam à toa e alguns se arriscavam a entoar canções bruxas.

– Será que é assim que a gente se sente quando ganha a Taça das Casas? – Timmy perguntou enquanto engolia as balas babosas emborrachadas da Dedos de Mel.

– Só pode ser! – sorriu Alvo – Eu nunca me senti assim antes.

Todos ao redor concordaram. Peter e Alvo deram uma volta inteira na sala para tentar roubar umas tiras de alcaçuz que os mais velhos estavam devorando. Enquanto caminhavam, foram parados aqui e ali por alguns alunos que nunca tinham falado com eles antes. Praticamente todos os lufos simpatizaram demais com a atitude de Alvo de comemorar a vitória da diretora da Casa, mesmo sobre seu pai. Parecia, para Alvo, que a partir daquele momento, os que ainda desconfiavam de sua lealdade com a Lufa tinham em mãos a prova de que Alvo era 100% lufo.

– Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aí? Todo mundo está lá – disse Détrio, se referindo aos primeiro anistas.

– O Al parece que foi rebatizado porque não ficou chateado com a derrota do Prof Potter – Peter respondeu fazendo Al ficar sem graça.

– Ah, sim! – e deu uns tapinhas no colega – Foi mal, Potter, mas venceu a melhor, não é?

– Eu acho que depois que ela derrotou o Prof Pratevil já merecia ganhar, Détrio. Vocês viram a cara dele depois, disfarçando que tava tudo bem?

– Eu vi, Al! – disse Timmy, se aproximando – Ele é patético!

– Mas vamos deixar essas coisas para lá – falou Détrio, enforcando Timmy e Alvo num abraço camarada – Hoje é dia de comemoração e amanhã também, pra quem conseguir uma namorada hoje.

– Ao que parece, o Détrio já arranjou uma vítima. Coitada!

– Não enche, Peter! Que culpa tenho eu se sou charmosamente precoce?

Os outros colegas reviraram os olhos e soltaram piadinhas infames de incredulidade. Pouco tempo depois, toda a coragem de Détrio sumiu, assim como os dos seres masculinos da sala comunal. De uma forma geral, os meninos lufos não podiam se aproximar de nenhuma garota em particular sem que ¾ das pessoas desviassem a atenção para eles.

– Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou dormir – Alvo deu uma boa espreguiçada, seguida de um bocejo.

– Qual é, Potter! Tá cedo! – Détrio reclamou.

– Fiquem aí e amanhã vocês me contam se alguma corajosa encarou o Détrio. Boa noite.

Alvo cumprimentou os amigos, brincou com Détrio e virou-se para seguir ao dormitório, contudo, acabou se chocando com Lavínega Strausse.

– Ai! – a garota por pouco não se encharcou com seu suco de melancia.

– Desculpa! Foi sem querer!

– Tá. Certo. Ei, Potter, sinto muito pelo seu pai.

– É, eu também.

– Mas foi legal você não ficar bolado com isso e festejar com a gente.

– Obrigado – e sorriu meio sem jeito, assim como ela.

– Er... Então tchau.

A menina se afastou e Alvo se viu rodeado pelos amigos.

– Vai lá puxar mais papo com ela! – Détrio incentivou.

– O que?

– Al, cara, é uma garota.

– Sério, Peter? Não tinha reparado – disse, com ironia.

– Vai lá falar com ela! Pela honra da gente! – Détrio tentou dramatizar.

– Vocês tão loucos? Ela tem cabelo rosa – falou, baixinho.

– E daí? – Timmy interveio.

– Daí que ela tem cabelo rosa. Que tipo de garota tem cabelo rosa?

– Do tipo que gosta de rosa – concluiu Peter, com certa ironia.

– Por que vocês não falam com ela?

– Qual é o problema? Tem medo de garotas? – Détrio provocou, imitando um frangote.

Os meninos tentaram abafar os risos, mas foi difícil. Alvo endureceu o olhar para o colega e se aproximou dele, levantando seu dedo indicador ameaçadoramente, numa segurança do que fazia que nem mesmo ele se achava capaz.

– Eu não tenho medo de garotas, ao contrário de você que sequer ameaçou uma conversa com alguém e fica aí cantando de galo. Não queira me empurrar pra ninguém só porque você tá se borrando de medo.

O rosto de Détrio inchou e ficou vermelho e ele ameaçou partir pra cima de Alvo, mas Peter, Timmy e Sandro, colegas de quarto, o seguraram. Peter fez sinal para que o amigo se mandasse enquanto eles acalmavam o outro. Alvo não queria discutir com Détrio, que era sempre o mais divertido da turma, mas o colega tinha sido um grande idiota. O lufo entrou bufando de raiva no dormitório vazio, trocou suas vestes e se jogou na cama, mantendo os braços sob a cabeça. Não sabia exatamente por que tinha exagerado daquele jeito, aquilo era muito mais a cara de James. Alvo sempre se sentia o inseguro ao lado da auto-afirmação do irmão. Será que aquele era um "eu" que ele desconhecia? Adormeceu imaginando como seria divertido meter o dedo na cara de James numa boa briga de irmãos. Ele ficaria chocado.

Alvo já estava no 13º sono, ganhando o Torneio de Duelos com honra ao mérito e sendo ovacionado na Sala Comunal quando as pessoas começaram a desaparecer. Um buraco surgiu no chão da sala oval, revelando uma escadaria velha e empoeirada, enquanto o garoto andava para trás a fim de evitar cair. Alvo sacou sua varinha, disse _lumus_ e começou a descer, vagarosamente. A escada era estilo caracol e parecia que o garoto descia uma torre invertida. As janelas davam para o lado externo de Hogwarts, onde ouvia ao longe seus amigos da Lufa-Lufa. Continuou descendo e descendo até parar um pouco por conta da tontura e depois continuar. No fim do caminho não existia nada e Alvo xingou uns nomes bem feios. Uma luz brilhava na escuridão e aumentava aos poucos, chamando sua atenção. O lufo tateou à frente, mas não havia nada além de pedras. A luz agora tinha o tamanho de uma bola de basquete e até parecia uma, então o garoto resolveu esperar. De uma forma muito estranha, sabia que ela chegaria até ele. Demorou alguns minutos em silêncio no mesmo lugar até que uma bolha capaz de encobrir Hagrid saltou da parede, assustando-o. Deu vários passos para trás, procurou a escada para fugir, mas não havia nada além dele e a bolha num salão oval. Ela tinha uma luminosidade azul e parecia pulsar como vida, como se fosse um universo repleto de estrelas, mas não era nada que Alvo já tivesse visto ou ouvido falar. Uma parte dele quis tocar na coisa e a outra quis correr. O garoto se viu esticando o braço ao máximo, enquanto seu corpo se negava e envergava para trás. Com um estalo, a bolha azul se pocou e ele se atirou no chão, cobrindo a cabeça.

– Alvo, você está bem?

O garoto abriu os olhos e encarou um Peter assustado.

– O que... O que aconteceu?

– Cara, você é sonâmbulo – Détrio disse, aparentemente esquecendo a briga anterior.

– Eu não sou... Sou?

– Você fez coisas esquisitas: andou em círculos, xingou e se entortou todo – relatou Timmy de sua cama, segurando com força seu lençol de estimação e com os olhos arregalados.

– O que aconteceu? – Peter perguntou enquanto ajudava Alvo a retornar para a cama.

– Sei lá... tive o sonho mais doido do mundo.

– Como foi? – perguntou curioso Sandro, colega de quarto.

– Eu tava na sala comunal, aí todo mundo sumiu... e tinha uma torre invertida com escadas e... e uma bola de basquete trouxa e... – fitou o nada por um momento, apertando os olhos na esperança de recordar algo, mas sua mente parecia ter dado um branco – Eu não lembro de mais nada – e olhou para Peter com a expressão mais sincera do mundo.

– Como é? – perguntaram os companheiros.

– Velho...isso é muito estranho – disse Sandro.

– Só ficou estranho porque a gente descobriu que ele é sonâmbulo – Peter falou, enquanto voltava para a cama – Quando eu acordo nem lembro o que estava sonhando.

– Eu também não – concordou Timmy – Eu tento, mas não lembro de nada.

– Exatamente – reafirmou Alvo.

– Depois dessa do Al eu vou é voltar a dormir – disse Peter – E Al, da próxima vez que for dar uma de sonâmbulo, vê se não pega a varinha e ilumina o quarto todo.

Todos deram risada e voltaram para suas cobertas. Alvo encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e tentou se lembrar do sonho, mas foi em vão. Ele já tinha se perdido em algum cantinho do seu subconsciente. Deu um longo suspirou e dormiu.

O café da manhã de Hogwarts estava especial no Dia dos Namorados. Bolos de três andares com bonequinhos se beijando, tortinhas do amor que faziam a pessoa ficar com cara de apaixonado por três segundos, pudim com cauda de noiva comestível, casadinhos e beijinhos espalhados por todo lugar. Além disso, havia um poleiro de cupidos que ganhavam vida a um simples acendo de varinha, iam até a pessoa, recebiam o recadinho, disfarçavam muito bem e entregavam ao seu destinatário. Mas nada dava tanto o que falar quanto Pirraça, que saía pelo Castelo acertando flechadas de paixonite aguda nos descuidados. Aparentemente, alguém havia deixado o material encantado à mercê do poltergeist e quem fosse atingido passava cinco minutos declarando seu amor à primeira pessoa que visse: fosse menino ou menina. O constrangimento foi tanto que Minerva solicitou ao Barão uma ajudinha.

A maioria dos casais da escola estava esperando a visita ao Café Madame Poddifot para entregar seus presentes, mas, enquanto isso, pareciam entregues a um grude matinal sem fim. Lena estava tão agarrada a James que pareciam siameses. Jonathan e Rose chegaram mais tarde do que de costume e estavam sentados na mesa da Lufa-Lufa a fim de evitar a animação dos amigos grifinórios que iriam para Hogsmeade. Peter contava com ar divertido o ataque de sonambulismo do amigo, que engolia o café da manhã, constrangido.

– Não sabia dessa sua habilidade especial, primo – disse, em meio a risadas.

– Eu não sou sonâmbulo.

– Verdade, verdade – interveio Peter, levantando a mão e pedindo a atenção – Você só falou sozinho no quarto, andou em círculos e fez contorcionismo. Claro, o fato de estar sonhando não tem nada de importante.

– Definitivamente, não é sonambulismo – completou John e todos caíram na gargalhada, inclusive o próprio Alvo.

– Tio Harry já sabe disso? Oh, Merlim, James já sabe disso??

– Rosie... – Alvo falou em tom de ameaça.

– Eu sou sua prima, Al. Que tipo de parente eu seria se não espalhasse para toda a família?

– Do tipo amigona.

Rose deu um sorriso bem maroto.

– E é exatamente por isso que Hogwarts inteira ainda não sabe.

– Rá, rá! Muito engraçado – disse Al desgostoso, enquanto os outros riam dele.

– Olha! – Peter cutucou John – Os sonserinos chegaram. Sua irmã não deveria estar com eles? Ou será que ela está com o corvinal? – disse, com tom de brincadeira.

– Pare com isso! – disse o amigo, sério. John olhou chateado para o colega e depois encarou os dois sonserinos na porta – Na certa ela já tomou café antes da gente chegar. A pontualidade dela é irritantemente britânica, acredite.

Malfoy e Macbeer chegaram mais tarde do que o usual para o café da manhã, trajando roupas de moda bruxa sem deixar faltar o verde da Sonserina. Na realidade, eles gostariam muito de evitar a euforia de quem iria para Hogsmeade, embora Deymon já conhecesse o lugar. Eles mal puseram os pés no Salão Principal e um grupinho de garotas, a maioria corvinais, se aproximou deles, fazendo-os recuar alguns passos e trocar olhares confusos.

– Fala você! – cutucou Stella, do 1º ano da corvinal.

– Não, você! – retrucou sua colega Lola.

– Ai! Deixa que eu falo! – uma terceira garota também da corvinal, contudo um pouco mais velha, resolveu tomar a frente – Hum... Oi!

Assustados, os meninos olharam com desconfiança para as garotas.

– Vocês estão falando com a gente? – Khai perguntou.

– Não, com a porta. Claro que estamos falando com vocês! – disse, impaciente, a menina mais velha.

– O que vocês querem? – disse Malfoy, um pouco rude.

– É que a gente não viu o Tiago ainda e queríamos saber se vocês sabem onde ele está.

– Eu tenho cara de babá de corvinal?? – Khai falou irritado – Pouco me importa o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer.

– Mas vocês andam juntos o tempo todo. São amigos, não são? – perguntou, inocente, Lola.

Malfoy respirou fundo enquanto os olhos de Khai quase saltaram das órbitas de raiva.

– Temos... negócios em comum – Deymon falou, desgostoso.

– E...hum...esse negócio seria a Dumbledore? – Stella perguntou esperançosa.

– É claro que não! – esbravejou Khai.

– Então eles não estão namorando? – uma quarta garota, da lufa-lufa resolveu falar.

– Você é surda? Não! – Khai assumiu uma postura de briga, fazendo o grupinho recuar – Agora saiam daqui antes que eu azare vocês!

– Vocês ouviram – Deymon completou, seco – Por que não vão procurar ele lá fora?

Os garotos passaram pelo grupinho empurrando-as e ignorando os chiliques que elas começaram a dar. Sentaram na mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas tinham atraído uma certa atenção com o incidente da porta e agora recebiam olhares tortos de todos os lugares do Salão.

– Que saco! – disse Deymon, largando o talher com força no prato – Até quando ele não tá com a gente é como se estivesse.

– A gente tem que dar um jeito nele, Malfoy. Ele nem foi de grande ajuda naquilo.

– Ele deu a informação, Khai. E eu dei minha palavra que ele ia andar com a gente.

– E daí? Você foi chantageado – sussurrou.

– E daí que eu dei minha palavra, Macbeer. Ponto final.

– Por mim a gente acabava com ele – disse o colega colocando um pedaço de tortinha de amor na boca, sem saber e quando voltou a si, Malfoy estava rindo – O que foi?

– Nada. Vi uma coisa engraçada...na outra mesa.

– Vê a Lizzie? – disse, ainda de boca cheia.

– Não. O irmão dela tá ali com aquele grupinho. Ela já deve ter comido e se enfurnado na biblioteca. Depois de comer, a gente procura ela.

Malfoy serviu-se de tudo na mesa, exceto a torta que Khai insistia para o colega provar. Assim que se deram por satisfeitos, ambos se levantaram e seguiram para fora do Salão, com uma expressão feliz. Os rostos dos garotos foram se tornando duros quando as mesmas meninas do início retornaram da área externa com braços cruzados, nitidamente revoltadas, e pararam na frente deles.

– Mentirosos! – disse Stella.

– Como é que é? – perguntou Malfoy, ofendido.

– É isso mesmo! Mentirosos! – confirmou a outra menina.

– Qual o problema de vocês? Ficaram malucas, foi? – Khai falou.

Uma das meninas ameaçou avançar no garoto, mas foi impedida pela colega.

– Vai me dizer que vocês não sabem que a Elizabeth tá namorando com o Tiago?

– O que??? – disseram, surpresos, em uníssono.

Khai mergulhou numa profunda apatia repentina, enquanto Deymon ficou muito irritado.

– Elizabeth não namora aquele garoto.

– E o que ela está fazendo lá fora com ele, debaixo de uma árvore? Com risinhos e tudo?

– Conversando – o garoto deu de ombros.

– Ninguém conversa juntinho daquele jeito em pleno dia dos namorados – constatou a corvinal mais velha.

– Elizabeth não namora ele, já disse. Ele é um idiota! – continou defendendo a amiga.

– Mas ela está – insistiu Stella.

– E por acaso vocês viram eles se beijando? – as meninas trocaram olhares confusos que as denunciaram – Estão vendo? Vocês é que são burras demais pra entender alguma coisa, não é Khai? Khai??

As meninas começaram a discutir com Malfoy e ele deu pouca importância ao que elas diziam. Notou que o colega não estava ao seu lado e logo imaginou que ele engoliu a pilha das meninas, indo conferir com os próprios olhos. O garoto deu as costas para o grupinho escandaloso e foi em direção à área externa. Evidente que eles sabiam que Elizabeth não achava nada demais no corvinal, mas o sonserino temeu que o colega enxergasse com o sentimento equivocado. Há tempos Deymon desconfiava que Khai tinha uma queda pela colega e isso, aliado a uma pré-disposição a odiar o chantagista, era uma combinação explosiva. Contudo, o encontrou a poucos passos da escada de acesso, paralisado em choque com os olhos fixos em um determinado casal.

Certamente, Deymon esperava qualquer coisa, exceto aquilo: os dois estavam juntinhos, sorrindo abertamente e tecendo calorosos comentários sobre algum livro. Por vezes, o garoto enconstava a cabeça no ombro da sonserina ou colocava um doce diretamente em sua boca, enquanto ela lhe afagava os cabelos loiros. Malfoy sentiu seu corpo estremecer em desagrado com aquilo e olhou para o colega: Khai tinha o punho fechado com força. Com certeza a cena não acabaria bem.

Deymon voltou a observar os dois e reparou que cada vez que uma garota da escola chegava para espiar o atípico casal, eles intensificavam os carinhos. Uma idéia passou pela cabeça dele e o fez sorrir. Nesse momento, o corvinal ajeitou gentilmente uma mecha do cabelo da sonserina para trás da orelha, olhando disfarçadamente para o lado. O grupinho que recentemente irritara Malfoy agora soltava grunidos de raiva. Deymon matou a charada, entretanto Khai não resistiu e virou-se com raiva, partindo para dentro do Castelo. Pouco depois de se divertir às custas dos outros, de braços cruzados e sorriso aberto, o sonserino notou que estava só.

– Khai? – olhou ao redor e nada viu.

Malfoy retornou para o Salão Principal, mas não viu o colega. Não havia ninguém no hall do lado de fora exceto aquelas meninas irritantes que certamente viram para onde ele foi, mas o garoto não lhes dirigiria a palavra. Resolveu procurá-lo na sala comunal, no dormitório, na biblioteca, no banheiro da Murta, no corujal, enfim, onde fosse preciso para encontrá-lo. Se seu palpite estivesse certo, estar com o pseudocasal hoje seria um martírio. Além disso, embora não assumisse, estava receoso de que o colega tivesse realmente se magoado. Entrou na Câmara das Passagens justamente quando a diretora McGonagall anunciava a partida para Hogsmeade.

– Os alunos com autorizações dos responsáveis que farão a visita à vila de Hogsmeade, por favor, dirijam-se aos diretores de suas respectivas Casas na saída. Eles irão conferir a autenticidade das assinaturas. Lembrando que os alunos do 1º e 2º anos permanecerão no território da escola.

Do lado de fora, Lizzie e Tiago observavam os alunos atravessarem a ponte suspensa em direção à vila.

– Até que enfim! Pensei que eles não iam embora nunca.

– Lizzie... obrigado pelo que você está fazendo por mim.

– Não tem nada que agradecer, Tiago. Você ainda me deve 3 galeões e aquele livro sobre fantasmas que você me falou.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Mas você podia ter se negado.

– E perder a oportunidade de ser odiada por todas as meninas do 1º e 2º anos? – e sorriu, divertida.

– Se não fosse por você elas ficariam no meu pé.

– Verdade. Eu vi algumas até com poção do amor na mão. Por isso você contratou meus serviços até o fim do dia, namorado fake.

– Acha que Macbeer e Malfoy vão implicar?

– Deymon eu acho que já entendeu pela cara dele naquela hora e depois ele explica pro Khai. Além disso, são negócios, Tiago. Eu não preciso da aprovação deles pra fazer ou não o que eu quero. Já cansei de ficar aqui. Vamos lá no Hagrid?

– Claro.

Os dois desceram o caminho para a cabana do Guarda-Caças de braços dados, decepcionando as meninas que ainda tinham alguma esperança. Passaram o resto do dia tomando chá e fingindo comer bolinhos, enquanto escutavam as histórias de Hagrid sobre a Floresta. A tarde ainda reservou uma pequena discussão do pseudocasal com Jonathan num corredor e uma partida de priscobol de Alvo e alguns amigos na área externa. Apesar dos acontecimentos estranhos que aconteceram na escola, havia agora uma atmosfera de bonança. Malfoy não conseguiu encontrar o colega e grande parte dos alunos que foram para Hogsmeade já estavam de volta. Se cansou e desistiu de procurar quando esbarrou com Khai na esquina do corredor do 4º andar.

– Que bosta de dragão! Te procurei o dia inteiro! Onde você se enfiou?

– Eu tava por aí – disse, desanimado.

– Pensando idiotices, com certeza.

O garoto ergueu os olhos para o colega, magoado.

– Por Merlim, você está assim por causa daquilo no jardim?

– Malfoy, como ela pôde? Ele é um idiota, um chantagista, um... Como ela pôde, Malfoy? Depois daquilo que fizemos no dia do quadribol?

– Shh! Você tá louco, Khai? – disse, tapando a boca do colega e olhando ao redor – Quer que alguém descubra, seu idiota? – sussurrou – Cara, você tem que aprender a manter esse bico calado. Para a sua informação, Lizzie só estava fingindo.

– É?

– Você não consegue enxergar um palmo diante do nariz. Vamos, anda logo. A essa hora ela já deve estar no dormitório.

Minutos depois, dois vultos saíram detrás da tapeçaria do mesmo corredor. Os dois garotos estavam pálidos e em choque, com os olhos arregalados e tapando a boca, em descrédito. Oliver e James tinham pego um atalho pelas passagens secretas e, sem querer, ouviram a conversa dos garotos.

– Eu não acredito! Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha, Oliver. Eu te disse!

– Cara, não acredito. Eles trapaçaram!

– Mas não vai ficar assim, Olie. Eles vão me pagar muito caro. Foi aquele bolinho, cara. Aquele maldito bolinho, lembra? Foi a coisa mais diferente que comi. Você lembra a cara do menino que entregou aquele pacote?

– Foi um novato, com certeza. Se eu vir o rosto dele lembro, com certeza.

– Vem. Nós vamos resolver essa parada com a diretora amanhã bem cedo. Eles me pagam! Sonserinos trapaceiros de uma figa!

Os dois chegaram na sala comunal com as mãos fechadas e os olhos saltando faíscas de raiva atrás do primeiro anista. Como não o encontraram, resolveram reunir o time de quadribol num lugar reservado do lado de fora e contar tudo o que haviam descoberto. Rose conversava sobre invenção de feitiços quando viu o grupo passar. Assim como todos os outros achou que o primo já tinha criado uma nova estratégia de jogo e queria se reunir o quanto antes. A garota estava tentando resistir à tentação de falar algo relacionado a Tiago e Lizzie, por consideração ao amigo, que já estava bastante chateado com a situação. Ela ficou um tempo na Sala Comunal bufando, fazendo caretas e suspirando alto enquanto terminava uma redação sobre o Bicho Papão para DCAT. Após se despedir de Jonathan, que ainda estava terminando o primeiro parágrafo, Rose subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino. Mal abriu a porta do seu quarto quando recebeu um travesseiro voador na cara. Ainda em choque e boquiaberta, viu Barbra se aproximar com o sorriso mais maroto do mundo.

– Já soube da novidade? Angélica tá namorando!

– Não tô nada. Pára!

E outro travesseiro voador assassino passou a centímetros de distância da colega que saiu saltitando pelo quarto.

– Tá namorando! Tá namorando!

Logo Tina e Flicka também entraram no coro, fazendo Angélica corar como um pimentão vermelho. Rose havia fechado a porta e sentado em sua cama, muito curiosa, ao lado da colega.

– Quem é seu namorado, Angélica?

– É brincadeira delas, Rosie! Eu não tô namorando.

Foi Barbra quem, novamente, puxou o coro.

– Com quem será? Com quem será? Com quem será que Angélica vai casar? Vai depender. Vai depender. Vai depender se... Gustav vai querer!

Angélica revirou os olhos.

– Tá namorando o Gustav?

– Não, Rosie.

Barbra se jogou na cama ao lado de Rose e piscou os cílios rapidamente para a colega.

– Ele roubou um beijo dela que eu vi.

Angélica ficou vermelha de novo e Rose sorriu, surpresa.

– Sério?

– Seríssimo, minha querida. Eu queria saber uma magia para compartilhar a imagem que eu tenho aqui na minha cabeça. Aê! A Angélica não é mais BV! – e todas riram.

– Mas a gente não se falou depois disso.

– Claro! Vocês são dois envergonhados. Pelo menos ele teve coragem de roubar um beijo. Eu acho que você devia falar com ele agora. É a sua vez.

– Eu também acho, Barbra. Ele não vai saber o que você achou se você não falar com ele.

– Sim, Tina, mas eu vou falar o que? Na frente dos amigos dele?

– Escreve uma cartinha e marca um encontro, longe dos amigos. Quem sabe ele não rouba outro beijo? – Flicka disse marota e todas riram, novamente.

Conversaram exaustivamente sobre o que escrever, fantasiaram como seria o encontro e desejaram boa sorte para a amiga. Rose estava separando as vestes do dia seguinte quando Tina Rossalvo lhe cutucou.

– Toma.

– O que é isso?

– Aquela revista que prometi, lembra? Duas Faces, edição especial da Madame Bisbiota. Aquela que foi proibida de circular. Bom, é apenas uma cópia dela.

– Ahh!

– Desculpa a demora, mas tive que mandar várias corujas para minha tia para convencer que era caso de vida ou morte.

– Não precisava tanto. Mas obrigada, Tina. Vou ler depois, agora estou com sono. Boa noite.

Pela manhã, Rose desceu as escadas junto com as garotas que passaram pelos meninos dando risadinhas. Eles começaram a dar socos e empurrões no colega, ovacionado-o e logo depois seguiram para a aula. Rose se despediu das meninas e ficou esperando Jonathan, que tinha vestido a roupa ao contrário de tanto sono que tinha. Havia demorado para terminar a redação. Oliver passou por ela, deu bom dia e depois retornou.

– Rose, hoje sua primeira aula é de que?

– História da Magia. Por quê?

– Ah, nada! Você está com uma expressão de bom humor e pensei que o milagre do quadribol tinha acontecido com você.

– Engraçadinho!

Alguns minutos depois Jonathan apareceu, esbaforado e vermelho.

– Tá certo agora?

– Tá sim, seu distraído! - e sorriu.

Rose e Jonathan caminhavam com os alunos do primeiro ano da Corvinal para a aula de História da Magia, animados como sempre. Rose estava acostumada a ser a mais entusiasmada com os estudos, mas tinha horas em que o jovem Dumbledore a superava. O garoto conversava extasiado sobre o reflexo da Revolta dos Duendes no desenvolvimento de leis específicas para a categoria quando foi interrompido por um empurrão vindo de trás.

– Desculpe – disse Tiago – Oh! – constatou sem graça que se tratava do irmão gêmeo não satisfeito com o estado "ficante" dele com Lizzie.

– É. "Oh"! – respondeu, ríspido.

– Desculpe – repetiu – É que empurraram alguém lá atrás e... Enfim, desculpe – e seguiu adiante.

– Parece que ele tá pedindo mais desculpas pela Lizzie do que pelo esbarrão – sorriu Rose.

– O que é que seu primo está fazendo? – John apontou para o corredor, ignorando a frase da amiga.

Rose olhou para trás e viu James pegando Finelius Flowerwet, um grifinório do primeiro ano, pela gola da camisa e arrastando-o para o lado inverso da aula. Não parecia nada amigável. A garota abriu caminho pelo mar de alunos, com John ao seu lado.

– James! James!

Ele olhou para ela, mas continuou andando. Ao se aproximar do primo, notou que alguns membros do time de quadribol o acompanhavam e tinham as mesmas caras enfezadas.

– James, o que você está fazendo com o Finelius?

– Weasley... – a cara de súplica do menino era incontestável.

– Não se meta, Rose. Isso é um assunto de quadribol e você não sabe nada sobre isso.

– Não é que eu não saiba, James, eu só não vejo tanta graça. E o que é que _ele_ tem a ver com quadribol?

– É melhor vocês voltarem para a sala – disse Oliver com calma, enquanto os outros continuavam seu caminho – Nós só vamos resolver um mal entendido e depois ele volta.

– Mas...

– Depois você fica sabendo – insistiu Oliver.

– Vem, Rose. Não vai adiantar nada. Vamos – e puxou a amiga pelo braço.

– Isso não está me cheirando bem, John.

– O Finelius deve ter derramado suco de abóbora na vassoura de alguém. Do jeito que ele é distraído, é bem capaz. Não acho que eles vão machucá-lo.

O primeiro anista parecia ainda menor, caminhando no meio do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Estava assustado, com medo e olhava desesperadamente para os lados, em busca de um salvador. Não sabia o que tinha feito de errado e as pessoas no corredor apenas abriam caminho para a comitiva.

– Pra-pra onde vocês estão me levando?

– Já descobrimos tudo e agora você vai falar com a diretora – disse James, categórico.

– Do... do que é que vocês...

– Ah! Não banque o inocente. Lembro muito bem que foi você quem me entregou um pacotinho com um bilhete no dia do jogo de quadribol. Ou vai ter a cara de pau de mentir na minha frente?

O garoto engoliu a saliva com dificuldade, enquanto confirmava que tinha sido ele.

– Como você pôde trair sua própria Casa? Ainda por cima com os sonserinos??? – esbravejou revoltado Hugh Breaksville, batedor.

– Menos, Ville – disse Oliver, alcançando o grupo e tocando o ombro do colega.

– Eu... eu não fiz isso – Finelius tentou se defender.

– Não adianta mais mentir, garoto. James ouviu a conversa dos sonserinos sobre "Depois daquilo que fizemos no dia do quadribol?" – relatou Bob Ho.

– E foi justamente nesse dia que ele teve um mal estar super estranho – concluiu Georgina.

– Mas eu... mas eu...

– Vamos para a sala da diretora McGonagall resolver tudo. Ninguém pode enfeitiçar uma comida e dar para um estudante e ficar por isso mesmo. Quero aqueles sonserinos explusos daqui! – falou James, com os dentes trincados – E _você_ vai contar como eles te convenceram a fazer isso – completou, com faíscas nos olhos.

O pequeno grifinório queria dizer que não tinha visto os sonserinos que James afirmava serem os culpados, que não fazia idéia do mal ao time que causaria apenas entregando o presente e que morria de medo de parar na sala da diretora. Contudo, diante do olhar assassino do capitão do time de quadribol, achou que confirmar tudo era a melhor saída para continuar vivo.

Caminharam a passos ritmados e apressados em direção ao 7º andar, onde ficava a estátua que guardava a entrada da sala da diretora. A dois corredores de alcançá-la, o silêncio cortante foi interrompido por um miado agudo. Todos sentiram o corpo estremecer, exceto James. Ele já contava com o surgimento de Madame Norra. Segundos depois, vindo Merlim sabe de onde, apareceu o zelador Argo Filch, com uma expressão contorcida que a muito custo lembrava um sorriso de prazer.

– Muito bem, minha querida! Pegamos esses alunos fora das salas de aula. Serão expulsos, ah, serão! Vou levá-los agora para a sala da diretora.

– Ótimo! – disse James, dando um passo à frente, com o primeiro anista a tiracolo.

O zelador olhou desconfiado para o garoto. Conhecia de longe as artimanhas daquele Weasley Potter e não gostava nem um pouco da expressão impetulante em seu rosto. Onde Hogwarts iria parar se os alunos não se importavam mais em quebrar as regras e sofrer detenção? Cada vez mais Filch sentia falta dos castigos de antigamente, com correntes e frias noites nos calabouços, ao som de gritos de horror.

Em pouco tempo a comitiva estava subindo as escadas de mármore que davam para a porta da sala da diretora. Argo bateu 5 vezes, ansioso.

– Entre, Sr Filch – disse uma voz cansada.

– Com licença, diretora. Encontrei esses meninos fora da sala de aula.

Minerva McGonagall ergueu a mão requerindo um momento. Escrevia em um pergaminho com sua pena branca de cisne negro algo que, a julgar pela sua expressão, parecia muito importante. Assim que terminou, enrolou calmamente o pergaminho, como num ritual, lacrou com o símbolo da escola e entregou a uma coruja parda, ansiosa por sua nova missão. Só então ergueu os olhos para o curioso grupo diante de si.

– É melhor terem um bom motivo para que todo o time de quadribol da Grifinória esteja nesta sala.

– Viemos fazer uma denúncia – James disse, seguro de si.

Os olhos cansados da diretora pousaram no pequeno aluno, espremido entre os colegas e de olhar no chão. James tocou o ombro do garoto e o fez avançar postando-se à frente do grupo.

– Diretora McGonagall, a senhora sabe das circunstâncias estranhas em que passei mal no útimo jogo. Eu, assim como meus colegas, achavámos que tinha sido apenas um grande azar, mas ontem eu e Wood ouvimos, sem querer, uma conversa suspeita. Os senhores Malfoy e Macbeer deixaram escapar "depois daquilo que fizemos no dia do quadribol?" – e gesticulou com as mãos para salientar a fala dos outros – Então eu pensei: o que aconteceu de diferente nesse dia? É aí que ele entra – disse, empurrando o garoto para frente – Conta o que você sabe para a diretora.

O garoto piscou nervosamente e se demorou a fixar seus olhos em algum objeto na sala. Mexia as mãos e sentia vontade de vomitar.

– O que aconteceu, Sr Flowerwet?

Por mais que o tom da voz de Minerva parecesse amigável, o garoto sentiu seu corpo retesar em pânico: a diretora sabia o seu nome.

– E-e-eu... eu entreguei um presente... e...e ele tava enfeitiçado, mas eu juro que não sabia de nada, diretora!

– Calma, calma, criança. E todos vocês também – disse, diante da indignação expressiva dos outros – Sr Flowerwet, como foi que você conseguiu esse presente?

– Eu me atrasei para o café no dia do jogo e quando passei palo retrato da Mulher Gorda, ele estava flutuando bem na minha frente, com 1 galeão em cima. Tinha um bilhete com letra de menina que dizia para entregar pra ele e ficar com a moeda.

– E você viu quem estava fazendo o presente flutuar?

O garoto titubeou com a pergunta. Mexia com as mãos nervosamente enquanto evitava olhar para o rosto inquisidor da diretora. Contudo, se deparava com a expressão inquieta de James. Podia-se ler facilmente "vamos! Fale!" no rosto do capitão. Antes que Minerva perguntasse pela segunda vez, ele respondeu:

– Er... eu... vi... mas assim, eu não tenho certeza de quem era não.

– Sr Potter, não vejo nenhuma prova que incrimine os estudantes que citou.

– Mas diretora, eu ouvi eles conversarem. Eu tenho certeza de que se a senhora investigar vai descobrir que os sonserinos trapacearam.

– Sr Potter, sugiro que modere suas acusações. Até onde eu sei, uma conversa entreouvida não prova nada. Posso investigar, contudo, todos vocês, especialmente o senhor, Potter, estão prontos para assumir as consequências?

O grupo trocou olhares significativos, certos de que seriam vitoriosos e concordaram.

– Sr Filch, poderia fazer a gentileza de trazer os senhores Malfoy e Macbeer e... a senhorita Dumbledore até minha sala?

Diante do último nome citado uma onda de cochichos se espalhou na sala. Os quadros dos ex-diretores que pareciam em sono eterno agora remexiam-se. Todos, exceto um: Alvo Dumbledore continuava com as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga e a expressão tranquila de quem dormia. Ignorando o ruído ao redor, Minerva prosseguiu:

– Devo supor que ainda possua a moeda, Sr Flowerwet?

– Sim, senhora.

– Seus amigos tocaram nela?

– Não, senhora.

– Sr Wood, poderia acompanhá-lo até o dormitório para que ele traga o galeão? – o garoto assentiu – No fim deste corredor você encontrará um adulto para acompanhá-los pelo trajeto. Enquanto a vocês, sentem-se.

Cadeiras surgiram do nada e os grifinórios se instalaram em silêncio. Alguns minutos depois, Wood retornou com o primeiro anista e, pouco depois, o barulho da porta se abrindo despertou o ex-diretor Dumbledore, que se espriguiçou e pareceu se entreter com a própria barba. Assim que os sonserinos se depararam com o time de quadribol no canto da sala e o menino que entregou o presente a Potter no dia do jogo, souberam que estavam bem encrencados.

– A srta Dumbledore conseguiu um passe para a Ala Hospitalar, mas já vou trazê-la, diretora.

– Sr Filch, caso a Madame Pomfrey não libere a criança, não quero que insista.

– Sim, diretora – disse, a contragosto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

– Bom dia Sr Malfoy e Sr Macbeer. Hoje eu recebi uma denúncia acerca do jogo de quadribol entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Como se trata de um assunto que reflete na formação do caráter dos senhores, devo averiguar. O fato é que o Sr Flowerwet entregou um presente sem identificação do remetente ao Sr Potter e ele alega que a origem vem dos senhores.

– Isso mesmo! – bradou o time da Grifinória.

– Senhores e senhoritas, peço que permaneçam em silêncio – disse, austera e depois se virou para os sonserinos – Esta é uma acusação muito séria que pode levar à expulsão – ameaçou e os dois alunos ficaram pálidos – Contudo, posso atenuar a punição se a verdade vier à tona por espontânea vontade. Os senhores têm algo a dizer?

– Diretora – começou Malfoy – Nós não fizemos nada. Nesse dia passamos a manhã no Salão Principal com os sonserinos. Não há nenhuma prova contra a gente. Isso é um absurdo! Meu pai ficará sabendo.

– Mentirosos! Caras de pau! – começaram a gritar os grifinórios.

– Vocês que são mau perdedores! – Malfoy bradou de volta.

– Senhores, não vou admitir discussões na minha sala. Mais uma palavra e tirarei 30 pontos de cada um – todos abaixaram a cabeça e ficaram em silêncio – Sr Flowerwet, poderia me trazer o galeão que você encontrou junto com a caixa?

O garoto caminhou lentamente pela sala, até a mesa super organizada da diretora e depositou a moeda dourada.

– Os senhores têm certeza de que não têm mais nada a acrescentar? – disse mais uma vez, olhando para os sonserinos.

A diretora tinha quase certeza que, de fato, aquelas crianças estavam envolvidas no incidente. Embora não pudesse ficar provado que o bolinho realmente estivesse enfeitiçado. Em seu íntimo torcia para que os grifinórios estivessem equivocados, pois aquilo arruinaria os planos que tinha em mente. Diante do silêncio dos sonserinos não teve escolha: puxou calmamente sua varinha e murmurou para a moeda.

– _Reverto Possessor!_

A moeda adquiriu um brilho intenso e flutuou em direção a Finelius que, a um aceno de cabeça da professora, pegou o galeão. A diretora lançou um olhar significativo aos garotos acusados no canto da sala e notou que eles trocavam olhares. Esperou alguns segundos, na esperança de que contariam a verdade, mas nada aconteceu. Triste, agitou a varinha mais uma vez, sem dizer uma palavra, e o galeão saltou das mãos do grifinório em direção a Khai e ficou tocando-lhe o braço, insistindo para que o garoto a pegasse. Os grifinórios abriram sorrisos vencedores enquanto os sonserinos trocaram olhares entristecidos. Certamente seriam expulsos.

– Este feitiço revela o último dono de um determinado objeto. Sr Macbeer, antes que esse galeão chegasse às mãos do Sr Flowerwet, o senhor o manipulou. Imagino que saiba o quanto isso é grave – disse, séria.

– A moeda é minha – falou, de repente, Malfoy.

A diretora se espantou com o subido acesso de amizade do sonserino, enquanto o sorriso de satisfação nos lábios de James aumentou. Aquilo estava saindo melhor do que ele esperava.

– Evidentemente, a senhora sabe que Macbeer não tem condições financeiras de esbanjar galeões. A moeda é minha. Pode me expulsar, diretora.

– Não! Malfoy! Mas a idéia foi minha! – mentiu Macbeer.

– Cala a boca, Khai! – bradou o colega.

– Aposto que a Dumbledore também tem a ver com essa trapaça! – gritou James para a diretora.

– Ela não tem nada a ver com isso! – disseram, em uníssono, os sonserinos.

Um silêncio constrangedor surgiu logo após, pela defesa efusiva dos garotos. Ficou óbvio, pela expressão dos dois que, apesar de cada um querer assumir a culpa para livrar o outro, ambos queriam defender Elizabeth. Nesse instante, a porta da sala se abriu e todos os olhares se voltaram para a cena: Argo Filch puxava com certa força uma menina que lutava desesperadamente para não entrar.

– Por favor... Você não entende... – suplicou pela última vez.

– Filch, solte a criança e Elizabeth, me desculpe querida, mas foi necessário.

A garota caminhou alguns passos inseguros, ouvindo sussurros que se espalhavam como um turbilhão, vindo de todos os lados. Encontrou o olhar dos amigos, notou o time de quadribol no canto oposto e o menino que havia entregado o bolinho enfeitiçado. Pela expressão de todos, o plano tinha sido descoberto e eles estavam em maus lençóis. Evitou a todo custo olhar adiante, acima da diretora, mas a curiosidade foi mais rápida do que a razão e, por alguns segundos, seus olhos encontraram o retrato de Alvo Dumbledore, na ponta da cadeira, com um olhar surpreso e feliz, contudo, ao mesmo tempo, parecia analisar a garota. Elizabeth desviou rapidamente o olhar para o chão e depois para os colegas. Eles estavam bem encrencados e, apesar de ter seus próprios problemas pessoas, ela não poderia deixar que eles fossem expulsos. Em seus piores pesadelos a garota tinha pensado nessa possibilidade e respirou fundo antes de fazer o que tinha que ser feito:

– Já descobriram tudo, não é?

– Lizzie! Shh! – disseram os colegas baixinho, fazendo gestos para que ela se calasse.

– Você está envolvida nisso, srta Dumbledore?

– Sim, senhora – disse, mexendo nervosamente com as mãos.

– Elizabeth! – bradou Malfoy, a plenos pulmões.

– Eu... Na verdade... A culpa é minha – e olhou de relance para Potter, encarando imediatamente os pés.

– Lizzie, não faz isso – pediu Khai – Diretora... – o garoto tinha um olhar de súplica tão verdadeiro que Minerva ficou sem reação – A culpa é minha, só minha.

– Não seja idiota, Khai. Tem a carta... Eu... – olhou de novo para Potter e depois para a diretora – Eu que escrevi.

A diretora, que estava apreensiva e tinha uma postura mais dura, pareceu relaxar um instante. Um meio sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, mas o desfez antes que alguém pudesse notar. Minerva sabia que seria um caso muito difícil de ser verdade, mas aquilo era a melhor saída para o bem maior. Não poderia deixar que tudo o que tinha lutado e planejado fosse em vão.

– Foi você quem fez a poção para enfeitiçar o Sr Potter? – perguntou, fazendo-se de séria.

– Hã? Que poção? – se espantou, com uma veracidade absurda – Diretora, do que é que vocês estão falando? – e olhou para os grifinórios e depois para os sonserinos.

– A poção para me tirar do jogo!

– O que? Mas eu... Mas... Então é por isso que estão aqui? – olhou, surpresa, para os colegas – Diretora, não tem poção alguma. Eu não fiz poção nenhuma, muito menos coloquei naquele bolinho. Eu não... Eu não faria...

– Elizabeth! – recriminou Malfoy, captando os pensamentos da amiga – Não faça isso.

– Mas Malfoy, isso é ridículo! Ele está nos acusando de sermos os culpados pela perda da partida? – olhou com descrédito para o capitão do time – Eu não acredito – disse, desapontada.

– Todo mundo sabe que você é boa em poções! Você colocou uma poção atordoante naquele bolinho! – bradou Potter.

– Eu não fiz isso.

– Você me enviou aquele bolinho!

– Eu...foi.

– E escreveu aquela carta!

– É...

– Diretora, isso não é óbvio? – argumentou.

– Sim, Potter. É tão óbvio que você não consegue enxergar.

Elizabeth encarava o chão, fazendo a melhor cara de garota-que-tem-seu-diário-lido possível. Tinha muito que agradecer aos filmes trouxas. Mexia nervosamente as mãos e batia com os pés no chão, olhando de relance, sem graça, para todos na sala.

– Sr Potter – continuou a diretora – O que dizia o bilhete dentro do bolinho?

– Que... Que ela era minha fã de quadribol, que desejava boa sorte, que tinha o recheio que eu gostava e... e... – olhou para a garota como se visse um verme-cego se transformar em hipogrifo – Você só pode tá de brincadeira!

Os grifinórios estavam de boca aberta, assim como Khai, que finalmente tinha entendido tudo. Malfoy cutucou o colega para que ele mudasse de expressão e, embora a diretora tivesse notado, fingiu que não. Minerva tinha certeza de que a garota estava mentindo para proteger os amigos e aquilo tinha algum valor, sem falar que salvava a diretora de uma situação bem complicada.

– Diretora... Eu não acredito! Só pode ser uma armação, diretora. Eles estão armando! Isso é... Isso seria contra a natureza!

– De que natureza o senhor está falando, James Potter? – levantou-se séria e com toda a autoridade e altivez inerentes a um diretor de Hogwarts – Estaria o senhor se referindo à absurda idéia de que alunos da Grifinória e Sonserina não podem ter um relacionamento? Mais do que nunca, é preciso desmitificar essa lenda de que os sonserinos são escolhidos para esta escola por razões distorcidas. Salazar Sonserina construiu Hogwarts como homem de valor e tinha sua visão de mundo que foi respeitada pelos outros diretores. Não é porque alguns ex-alunos da Casa fizeram escolhas não convencionais no passado que devemos projetar esse ranço nos novos. A Sonserina é uma Casa tão digna quanto a Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa e eu pretendo garantir que todos saibam disso. Vocês, jovens, têm a chance de mudar essa resistência criada pelos adultos, mas se deixam envolver pelas conversas sobre o passado e não vêem que o presente é diferente. Se continuarem assim, que tipo de sociedade teremos no futuro? Que tipo de pessoas seremos? A intolerância leva a guerra, que gera baixas terríveis. Mas a compreensão de que somos diferentes e o respeito mútuo pode nos levar à paz. Não deve existir a divisão entre bruxos das trevas e os outros. Somos todos bruxos.

Um barulho ensurdecedor, como se toda a vidraça se quebrasse ao mesmo tempo invadiu o ouvido de todos. Foi então que notaram se tratar dos aplausos de pé dos ex-diretores de Hogwarts:

– Bravo! Muito bem! Excelente discurso! – diziam, orgulhosos.

McGonagall agradeceu a todos pelo elogio e sentou-se, para dar fim àquela situação. Embora os sonserinos de fato terem feito uma brincadeira de mau gosto com os grifinórios, aquilo era puro reflexo da rivalidade exacerbada entre as Casas. Eles eram culpados, mas também eram vítimas. Mas a defesa da amizade que a diretora presenciou lhe deu esperanças de que estivesse certa em sua teoria. Os sonserinos só precisavam de uma chance e o primeiro passo, por incrível que fosse, tinha sido dado por aquele mesmo grupo ao aceitarem um corvinal. Por outro lado, aceitando a versão da garota, Minerva se via na obrigação de punir o time de quadribol, por levantar suspeita sem provas e querer manchar a dignidade de outra Casa. Mas isso seria muito injusto, pois a suspeita era verdadeira. Respirou fundo e decidiu encerrar aquela discussão alterando o foco.

– Bom, senhores, acredito que ficou claro para todos o grande mal entendido acontecido aqui. Por esse motivo, não darei punição aos senhores referentes ao caso do presente do dia dos namorados. Contudo, os senhores – e se dirigiu aos grifinórios – Caminharam sozinhos e sem autorização pelos corredores, sem falar no fato de retirarem, contra a vontade, um aluno de sua aula. Por isso, 2 pontos serão descontados de cada um. Quanto aos senhores – e se dirigiu aos dois sonserinos – Mesmo sendo os autores da entrega não contaram a verdade quando tiveram a chance. Entendo que queriam proteger a sua amiga, mas isso não justifica omitir os fatos para a diretora da escola. Portanto, 5 pontos serão descontados de cada um - ninguém ousou questionar suas ações e ela continuou - Agora, Sr Filch, poderia encaminhá-los para suas salas? Com certeza estão perdendo a oportunidade de adquirir um conhecimento precioso.

Argo Filch caminhava à frente do grupo que permanecia calado. Somente o barulho de pés arrastados era possível de ouvir. Embora nenhum som saísse de suas bocas, as trocas de olhares eram bastante significativas, quando correspondidas. James ainda olhava atravessado para a garota, num misto de descrédito, surpresa e desconfiança. A menina tinha o rosto vermelho de vergonha e procurava encarar o chão. Os grifinórios mais velhos foram os primeiros a serem deixados na aula de DCAT e os sonserinos seriam os próximos. Assim que chegaram ao corredor que dava acesso para a sala, Lizzie quebrou o silêncio:

– Sr Filch, se o senhor quiser já podemos ir sozinhos daqui. A sala está bem ali – apontou – E o senhor ainda tem que levar ele.

Filch pareceu mensurar a possibilidade dos alunos fugirem da aula, mas além da sala de poções transferida para o mesmo corredor, havia apenas um pequeno hall de armaduras.

– Humm – gruniu – Tenho mesmo mais o que fazer. Agora andem logo!

O zelador observou as crianças caminharem em silêncio e decidiu seguir em frente, dando ma última espiada antes de sumir ao dobrar a esquina. Quando sentiu que o ambiente estava seguro, Malfoy comentou, olhando para o teto:

– Você foi fantástica! Nossa! – passou a mão no rosto, em alívio – Não sei o que seria da gente se você não tivesse bolado aquilo tudo. Seríamos expulsos fácil. Obrigado – sorriu e esticou a mão para a amiga.

Contudo, a garota tinha a expressão totalmente inversa, de pura raiva. Sacou rapidamente a varinha do bolso e a posicionou no pescoço de Malfoy. O garoto arregalou os olhos, assustado e com medo. Khai sentiu o corpo gelar e ficou paralisado, sem saber o que fazer, olhando de um para o outro. Elizabeth conduziu Deymon para o hall vazio, não dando chance para que pegasse sua varinha.

– Não tente fazer nenhuma gracinha, Malfoy – disse, séria.

Os dois garotos trocaram olhares nervosos e ela continuou.

– Macbeer, se você ousar tocar a sua varinha eu juro por Merlim que passará o resto dos seus dias sentindo gosto de bosta de dragão – e lançou um olhar assassino para o colega que parou o movimento no meio do caminho.

– Lizzie, o que você está fazendo? Pare! – pediu Khai.

– Você me deve, Malfoy – disse, olhando profundamente nos olhos do garoto e ignorando o outro – Vocês não foram expulsos, mas eu serei motivo de piada nesta escola enquanto estudar aqui – pressionou a varinha no pescoço do colega, fazendo-o gemer – Eu estava com um mau pressentimento sobre isso. Eu vou cobrar essa dívida, Malfoy, a cada momento. Você me deve... e muito. O que eu vou passar aqui vai ser o inferno e vocês – olhou para o outro garoto, pálido, e depois para Deymon – Vão pagar muito caro por isso. _Petrificus Totalus!_

– Não! – gritou Khai.

O corpo de Malfoy ficou duro como pedra e, rapidamente, ela se virou para o colega, ameaçando-o.

– A ideia foi dele, portanto, deve receber logo a punição devida. Se você o libertar do feitiço, Khai, vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido – havia faíscas de fogo saindo dos olhos da garota, o que fez o menino engolir a saliva com dificuldade.

Elizabeth tirou a varinha do bolso da calça de Malfoy e parou diante do garoto.

– Você me deve, Malfoy – disse para os olhinhos inquietos do garoto – É melhor ficar de bico calado, porque, nesse exato momento, eu estou com muita, muita raiva dos dois. Anda! – e fez sinal com a varinha para Macbeer seguir para a sala de aula.

O sonserino fez uma cara de pena para o amigo, que revirou os olhos. Lizzie e Khai foram embora, deixando Deymon preso ao feitiço e encoberto pela armadura do hall. Ele não podia emitir nenhum som e não tinha como sair daquela situação sozinho. No início sentiu raiva da garota, mas depois, com o longo tempo para pensar, entendeu o que ela quis dizer com tudo aquilo. Certamente, ele merecia um bom soco por tê-la colocado naquela situação. Imaginou como seria horrível se pensassem que ele estava a fim do boçal do Potter e vomitaria, se o feitiço permitisse. Quando a aula acabou, os alunos passaram apressados e ninguém o notou. Khai ainda parou no meio do caminho, mas levou um puxão violento da garota, que o fez andar a sua frente. Não haveria mais aulas naquele corredor até depois do almoço e Malfoy fechou os olhos: não tinha outro jeito a não ser esperar a raiva da amiga passar.

O silêncio do corredor foi perturbado pelo som de passos apressados. Pelo barulho estalado, parecia um sapato feminino e Malfoy achou que Lizzie tinha entendido que foi o suficiente, mas a pessoa passou direto para a sala de aula. Ouviu vozes no corredor de uma menina perguntando sobre as provas finais do primeiro ano. Depois de alguns minutos, os passos da garota sinalizavam que estava voltando. De repente, ela se atrapalhou na hora de guardar os livros e tudo caiu no chão.

– Que bosta de dragão! – reclamou Rose e Deymon, imediatamente, não queria mais ser encontrado.

Ao colocar o livro dentro da bolsa extensível que ganhou do pai, Rose deixou cair uma série de bungigangas femininas. Quando recolheu o espelho, o reflexo do sol cintilou sobre algo estranho no hall. Receosa, a garota foi se aproximando, enquando Malfoy se amaldiçoava por não saber como se tornar invisível com um feitiço não-verbal.

– Olá? Tem alguém aí? – perguntou a garota, puxando a varinha das vestes.

O coração da garota foi acelerando pela adrenalina, enquanto o garoto entrava em pânico. Ser salvo por uma Granger-Weasley era um castigo humilhante demais. Fechou os olhos e quis estar em outro lugar: no meio de uma guerra, torturado pelo Prof Pratevil ou até mesmo em Azkaban, menos ali.

– Por Merlim! – disse a garota, colocando as mãos na boca e recuando um pouco.

Deymon abriu os olhos e encarou a parede. Rose olhava espantada para ele, enquanto um dilema se formava na sua cabeça. "Não fique muito amiga dele, Rosie", tinha dito seu pai no dia do embarque, quando viu o garoto loiro pela primeira vez. "Não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem para a escola!" havia comentado sua mãe. De fato, Malfoy era um garoto prepotente, arrogante e que pouco se importava com os outros. Contudo, não seria legal de sua parte deixá-lo preso a uma azaração. Rose sabia que seu pai provavelmente pioraria aquela situação, mas tinha certeza que sua mãe, embora quisesse dar uma boa lição, faria a coisa certa.

– _Finite Incantatem!_

O garoto saiu do estado imóvel, com um longo suspiro.

– Você está bem? Quem fez isso com você?

Deymon lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo e respondeu com outra pergunta:

– Quem foi que te pediu pra fazer alguma coisa? Garota intrometida.

– Ei! Eu devia ter te deixado aí, apodrecendo o dia todo.

– Com certeza seria melhor do que correr o risco de você arrancar o meu olho com esse feitiço mal executado.

– Mal executado? Mal executado!? Eu te liberei do feitiço, seu idiota ingrato.

– Ainda sinto minhas mãos dormentes – disse, caminhando para fora.

– Você não vai nem me agradecer?

– Eu não te pedi para fazer nada – e fez sinal de desdém com a mão, de costas.

A grifinória sentiu suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas.

– Eu devia te deixar do mesmo jeito! Eu devia te deixar pior! Eu... Argh!

Malfoy tinha desaparecido rapidamente o corredor, provavelmente pegando algum atalho após a esquina. Rose começou a reclamar sozinha, sentindo-se uma imbecil por ter ajudado o sonserino: apertava as mãos com força e bufava de raiva.

– Garoto arrogante! Idiota! Estúpido! Da próxima vez eu... Argh! – e seguiu para sua sala comunal.


	22. A MAIOR AULA DE TODAS

**22**

**A MAIOR AULA DE TODAS**

Após a última aula, Lizzie arrastou Khai para a sala comunal antes de se dirigirem para o Grande Salão. Ela deixou alguns materiais no dormitório feminino, enquanto um dilema atingia o colega que a aguardava do lado de fora, sob ordens específicas de não se mexer. Ele não tinha coragem de passar por cima da autoridade que a garota havia instituído para si, talvez por medo do que a varinha dela pudesse fazer, por ser egoísta ou outra razão qualquer. O fato é que mesmo insistindo com a amiga para ela voltar atrás e liberar Malfoy da azaração, não conseguia transpor a determinação de Lizzie.

Quando ela retornou, ambos se dirigiram para fora da Casa. Caminharam algum tempo em silêncio no corredor, remoendo os últimos acontecimentos. Khai titubeou um pouco, abriu e fechou a boca sem dizer nada e, por fim, resolveu voltar a tocar no assunto, antes que entrassem no Salão para o almoço. Sua expressão continuava um misto de súplica e espanto, enquanto ela mantinha as feições duras e sem emoção.

– Lizzie, se ele não for na próxima aula os professores vão começar a desconfiar!  
– E daí? – perguntou indiferente.

– Daí que eles vão encontrá-lo petrificado!

– Duvido que ele abra a boca, Khai – disse, com um gesto de desdém.

– Mas Lizzie, somos todos amigos, não somos? A gente podia sentar e conversar e chegar a um acor...

Sua voz foi interrompida pela parada brusca de Elizabeth. Diante dela, bem na porta do Salão Principal, vindo do lado externo da escola estavam James e Oliver. A garota se moveu para o lado e Potter a acompanhou. Ficaram nesse movimento constrangedor para a garota algum tempo, com Oliver não contendo o riso. Elizabeth suspirou fundo e desistiu, permanecendo calada.

– O que foi? Depois de tantas declarações ontem Madame Norra comeu sua língua?

A garota levantou os olhos, pálida. Foi então que notou um silêncio desconsertante dentro do Salão Principal. A frase de James tinha alcançado as quatro grandes mesas, tamanha a retenção de vozes no local. Em segundos, o silêncio se transformou em burburinho geral, recheado de risinhos, dedos apontados e olhares de descrédito e pena, que iam da garota até James.

– Vejo você por aí, minha fã número um! – e entrou no Salão com o amigo, não escondendo o largo sorriso de provocação.

Tiago levantou-se da mesa da Corvinal e veio rapidamente ao encontro dos colegas, parados na porta, ainda em choque.

– É verdade? – perguntou para os dois – Todos só falam que você gosta do James, Lizzie. Isso não é verdade, é? Porque... eu não entendo como...

Lizzie não podia acreditar que aquela história já tinha se espalhado por Hogwarts inteira, mais rápido do que uma trilha de explosivins. James, sorrindo junto com seu grupo, tirando onda de "garoto mais desejado do colégio", deu um aceno cínico e uma piscadela para a garota, que girou nos calcanhares e saiu porta afora, seguida pelos colegas.

– É inacreditável! – repetiu Tina, pela 20ª vez – Ontem ela estava só amores pro lado do Tiago e agora ela gosta do James? É muito suspeito!

– Eu ainda acho que é mentira! Ela é uma sonserina, gente! Lógico que ta mentindo só pra chamar atenção da escola toda! – reclamou Angélica Wood, ao lado de Peter, da Lufa-Lufa.

– Por que? Eu não sou bonito o suficiente para ela gostar de mim? – perguntou James, chegando de surpresa no grupinho de lufos e grifinórios, com um sorriso tentador, deixando as meninas sem graça.

– Eu não acho nada engraçado, James – disse Lena, cruzando os braços.

– Lena, dá um tempo, vai! Ela é uma sonserina! Por Merlim! Chega a ser ridículo.

– Por que? – Alvo se manifestou.

– Como assim por quê? Grifinórios e Sonserinos são que nem água e vinho, Al. Não se misturam!  
– Os opostos se atraem – brincou Barbra, que se calou diante do olhar severo de Lena.

– Eu acho que se você gosta de uma pessoa, não deve importar de onde ela vem – afirmou Peter.  
– O que você acha, John? – perguntou Tina – John?

O garoto estava absorto em pensamentos, com os olhos fixados na parede da entrada do Salão. Tantas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo com sua irmã desde que começaram a estudar em Hogwarts e ele se sentia completamente impotente diante de tudo. Não estava com ela na mesma Casa, não estava ao lado dela a todo momento, não tinha resgatado sua irmã do banheiro da Murta, não a salvou da inundação... De que forma poderia protegê-la, como havia prometido a si mesmo, se não estavam juntos? Era como se um muro invisível começasse a se erguer entre eles. O ápice de tudo ocorreu bem ali, diante de todos, embora ninguém pudesse ver: pela primeira vez, ao fitar os olhos da irmã, Jonathan não conseguiu lê-los. O que estava acontecendo com a forte conexão entre eles?

– John? – insistiu Tina.

– O que?

– Tá tudo bem? – perguntou Alvo, tocando-lhe o ombro.

– Não sei – disse e se calou.

Um mal estar momentâneo se instalou na mesa e todos começaram a comer, discretamente. Falaram algo sobre Rose ainda não ter aparecido e comentaram de Tiago saindo com duas tigelas de comida, mas Jonathan sequer ouvia ou tocava em seu prato. Estava sem fome e tinha muitas coisas na cabeça.

Malfoy entrou naturalmente no Salão Principal como se nada tivesse acontecido. Procurou os colegas na mesa com um olhar rápido, mas não os encontrou. Tentou andar para chegar mais perto, quando uma mão o segurou pelo braço, parando-o no meio do caminho e ele se virou para encarar o corvinal.

– Eles não estão aí – sussurrou o garoto com tigelas em uma das mãos.

– O que aconteceu?

– Bom – começou constrangido – Aquilo foi verdade, Malfoy? Porque eu duvido muito – continuou falando discretamente.

– Como... Como assim? – perguntou, surpreso.

– A história da Lizzie com o James se espalhou mais rápido do que uma infestação de gnomos no jardim. Não tem outro comentário nas mesas. Eu já virei o ex desolado e a namorada do Potter – apontou para a mesa da Grifinória – fuzilou a Lizzie assim que ela e James fizeram uma ceninha constrangedora na porta. Pior foi o silêncio inicial e o burburinho depois. Foi muito ruim.

– Onde eles estão?

– Vem comigo!

Tiago levou Deymon até o corujal, com passos apressados e avisando a todos os bruxos de plantão nos corredores aonde iam. Assim que chegaram na escada que dava para o recinto das corujas, deram de cara com Khai parado na entrada, de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa. Quando ouviu o barulho de pessoas se aproximando, ergueu a varinha e encarou os dois, espantado por Malfoy estar ali e desgostoso por Tiago tê-los seguido.

– Como você conseguiu...

– Isso não vem ao caso, Khai. Sai da frente! – ordenou Malfoy.

– Ela quer ficar sozinha – disse.

– É. Eu já notei que você costuma fazer tudo o que ela manda – e passou, sem resistência.

– Você não! – disse para o corvinal bloqueando a passagem quando o outro fez menção de acompanhar Malfoy.

– Pensei que vocês estariam com fome – respondeu Tiago, mostrando a comida na tigela.

– Não, obrigado – respondeu, mesmo faminto.

– Bom, você não pode responder por ela, não é?

– Você não pode entrar. A gente disse que você não se meteria em assuntos da Sonserina, não é? Pois então – cruzou os braços com um sorriso irônico – Assunto da Sonserina!

Malfoy encontrou a colega sentada próxima a uma das janelas, com as pernas juntas ao corpo, seguradas pelas mãos, e a cabeça repousando delicadamente nos joelhos. Lizzie mantinha o olhar vago. Nem parecia aquela garota furiosa e demoníaca que o azarou horas atrás. Na verdade, Deymon nunca a tinha visto tão frágil.

– Eu disse sozinha, Khai.

– É. Ele me disse, mas eu não dei ouvidos.

A garota sobressaltou-se com a presença inesperada de Malfoy. Pôs-se de pé e tateou o bolso em busca da varinha, erguendo-a contra o colega, imaginando que ele buscaria vingança.  
– Estou sem varinha, Carter. Esqueceu?

– Você pode ter pegado a de Khai – falou, desconfiada.

– Embora eu queira muito te azarar por você ter me deixado petrificado lá naquele corredor – disse revoltado no início, mas seu tom tornou-se compreensivo em seguida - O que você assumiu pela gente foi muito pior. Tiago me contou que todo mundo já sabe.

– Como se isso não fosse acontecer – disse triste, enquando baixava a varinha.

– Você não precisava ter feito aquilo.

– Vocês seriam expulsos... E eu não quero ficar sozinha na Sonserina.

– Obrigado – disse, de sopetão.

A garota arregalou os olhos por alguns instantes e depois soltou um muxoxo de indignação, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

– Pena que câmeras não funcionam aqui. Um Malfoy agradecendo é um momento único para ser registrado!

Deymon assumiu uma postura séria e murmurou algo como "os Malfoy sempre foram muito bem educados, ora", quando foi pego de surpresa por um desabafo da amiga.

– Eu queria fazer um feitiço para que tudo isso acabe logo.

– Acho que os próximos dias vão ser bem chatinhos, mas nós vamos estar do seu lado, tá? A gente te deve isso.

Malfoy se aproximou da colega e acariciou seu rosto gentilmente. Ela pousou sua mão sobre a dele e sorriu, sendo correspondida pelo amigo em plena cumplicidade. Nem notaram que outras duas pessoas entraram no recinto naquele momento. Tiago tinha um sorriso nos lábios como se soubesse que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, enquanto Khai ficou mais pálido do que o costume. Se fosse possível ouvir, todos perceberiam o estrondoso barulho de um coração se partindo.

– Hu-hum! – limpou a garganta – Interrompemos algo? – perguntou Tiago, irônico.

Imediatamente os dois sonserinos se separaram e ficaram vermelhos de vergonha.

– Claro que não! Estávamos só... Conversando – respondeu Deymon muito mais para Khai do que para Tiago.

– Bom, eu tenho comida, quem quer?

– Vamos comer aqui? – perguntou Lizzie, enojada.

– Ora, por que não? É isolado, anti-social e sombrio. Muito sonserino, não acham?

Deymon e Lizzie trocaram olhares divertidos, enquanto Khai se mantinha um pouco mais afastado. O garoto se sentou com os outros e engoliu a comida, ainda em choque pelo que tinha visto e imerso em seus pensamentos. Não conseguia entender. Por que Malfoy, a quem ele considerava um amigo, fez aquilo? Por que ela? Ele estava realmente gostando dela? Se fosse assim, que chances teria um garoto sem dinheiro algum cujo pai estava em Azkaban? Ele voltaria a ficar sozinho e isolado, como sempre. Por que Malfoy tinha que gostar justamente da menina que sabia que ele gostava? Um falso amigo. Era isso que Deymon havia se mostrado. Levantou-se de repente, sem dizer uma palavra, e foi embora.

– Khai? Onde você vai? – Lizzie perguntou, mas ele sequer olhou para trás.

Malfoy olhou para o amigo se afastando, meio sem jeito de ir atrás dele. Não seria muito fácil explicar para o colega que a coisa toda não era exatamente aquilo que ele tinha visto. Seu orgulho sonserino de não dar explicações sobre seus atos falou mais forte, sem falar na provável ceninha de discussão que Khai certamente faria. Achou melhor deixar o colega esfriar a cabeça e conversar depois.

– O que deu nele? – Lizzie perguntou.

– Como se você não soubesse.

– O que? – perguntou a garota a Malfoy, numa sinceridade absurda.

– Deixa para lá.

– Então, a Lizzie vai levar essa história adiante?

– Hein? – perguntaram os dois sonserinos.

– Não sou corvinal à toa, gente. Eu sei que você não gosta do James e imagino que o lance do quadribol seja verdadeiro, até porque encontrei com vocês naquele dia. Lembro que não me queriam por perto até o fim do jogo. É melhor mesmo passar por isso?

Os meninos encararam a garota que deu um longo suspiro e levantou os ombros.

– Que jeito?

– Bom, eu tenho uma idéia para tentar diminuir isso tudo.

– Que ideia? – perguntaram os outros, em uníssono.

– Namore comigo.

– Quê? – reagiram, abismados.

– Não sei o porquê da surpresa. Você não fingiu ser minha namorada ontem? Por que não podemos continuar com isso? É só dizer que o James já passou. O lance do recadinho foi há semanas atrás. As meninas gostam e desgostam das pessoas mais rápido do que isso mesmo.  
– Ei! Eu não sou esse tipo de menina.

– É melhor virar, se não quiser ser "a pobre garota apaixonada pelo menino mais popular da escola".  
– A idéia dele é boa, Lizzie – Malfoy se manifestou – E nós podemos ajudar a reforçar.

– Mas... eu não vou ter que namorar você de verdade, né? Quero dizer, com beijos de namorados e tudo mais?

– Nossa! Sou tão repulsivo assim para você? Prefere o Malfoy?

– Não! – diante do olhar assutado do colega ao lado, prosseguiu - Ai, desculpa, não quis dizer isso. É que... você ... e ele são... meus amigos...e...

– Tá! Pare antes que fique pior – interrompeu Tiago, achando aquilo bem divertido - A gente só precisa andar de mãos dadas e parar nos corredores de vez em quando, como o que fizemos no dia dos namorados. E você pode me beijar no rosto na frente das pessoas. Eu deixo.  
– Ha! Ha! – resmungou, queixosa.

– Claro que tudo isso vai lhe custar alguns galeões.

– Ei! – protestou a garota.

– Ei o que? Vamos fazer um acordo comercial! Você suspende o pagamento dos galeões que eu te devia e eu faço esse favor para você.

– Chantagista – disse, apertando os olhos.

– Chantagista, não. Esperto – e piscou o olho de forma cúmplice e sedutora - É melhor do que ficar de dancinha no corredor com o Potter, não acha?

– Não precisava me lembrar daquela cena ridícula.

– E então? Namorados fake? – Tiago esticou a mão para a sonserina.

– Namorados fake – e aceitou a proposta do corvinal, unido as mãos em acordo.

O trio seguiu para a aula de DCAT e deram de cara com o grande desafio. Alunos do 3º ano da Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória dirigindo-se para aula de Poções. Todos os olhares dos mais velhos estavam sobre as mãos de Lizzie e Tiago entrelaçadas, o que deixava a garota extremamente desconcertada, encarando o chão. Malfoy caminhava atrás, com as mãos nos bolsos, como se nada daquilo fosse anormal. Lena foi a primeira a notar e cutucou o namorado.  
– Parece que você já perdeu sua admiradora.

James olhou para o lugar onde Lena apontava e notou a postura agressiva do corvinal, encarando-o. Potter esboçou um largo sorriso, cruzou os braços e aguardou que eles se aproximassem, encarando Tiago e Elizabeth. Aquilo tudo estava realmente mexendo com os nervos da garota. Sua mão suava, seu rosto pegava fogo e não sabia exatamente para onde olhar. Os olhos debochados de Potter sobre eles faziam a garota achar que era pura perda de tempo. Assim que eles passaram por James ele assoviou e Elizabeth fechou os olhos quando Tiago parou.

– Bonita namorada, garoto. Mas alguma coisa me diz que ela prefere jogadores de quadribol.  
Os amigos grifinórios riram, junto com alguns lufos, enquanto Lena dava tapas para ele parar com aquilo e deixar as crianças em paz.

– Como é que é? – Tiago se voltou e deixou Lizzie mais para trás – Qual o seu problema Potter?  
– O meu? Nenhum. Já você, posso começar a enumerar – mais uma onda de risos invadiu o corredor e os sonserinos do primeiro ano que não gostavam deles faziam coro com o restante.  
– Eu vou dizer qual é o seu problema, Potter.

James cruzou os braços com um sorriso irônico para ouvir o pirralho diante dele. Tiago prosseguiu:  
– Seu problema é se achar bom demais para qualquer pessoa aqui nessa escola. E o pior: achar que toda menina de Hogwarts sonha em namorar você. Todo mundo tá cansado de saber que você quer uma desculpa esfarrapada para terminar com sua namorada, para aproveitar. Mas você não está nem aí pra Lena, né? Só vou avisando que não adianta mais ficar provocando a Lizzie. Você é passado. Morreu. Supere isso! – avançou para os amigos que o aguardavam e entraram na sala, aproveitando que todo o corredor estava embasbacado, olhando para Potter.

– Uau! – exclamou Lizzie, quando se sentaram na última cadeira.

– Muito bom – elogiou Malfoy.

– É? Foi, não foi? Eu nunca fiz uma coisa assim na minha vida! – disse, corado e respirando com agitação.

– Como se sente? – perguntou a garota.

– Um super herói.

– Ei, super herói – disse Malfoy – Você agora arranjou um inimigo.

Do lado de fora, uma confusão se formou entre Lena e James, que discutiam abertamente, na frente de todo mundo. Filch apareceu para botar ordem no corredor e enfiar todo mundo dentro da sala.

Durante o jantar, o casal se manteve em mesas separadas. James estava sorridente e rodeado pelos amigos de quadribol, enquanto Lena tinha um olhar mortífero direcionado para ele: haviam acabado o namoro. Um rumor de que eles tinham se separado por causa de Elizabeth começou a rodar em discussões nas mesas. Dessa vez, os mais novos estavam todos sentados na ponta da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

– Você acha que tem a ver? – perguntou Tina para Rose, que não respondeu.

– Para mim, o James já queria terminar faz tempo. O que você acha, Alvo?

– Eu, Barbra? Não sei... Nunca parei para falar dessas coisas com ele. Alguém viu o Peter?

– Dá última vez que o vi, ele estava indo para o Corujal – afirmou Détrio – Olha ele vindo ali! – e apontou para o colega que se aproximava.

– Desculpa, gente. Fui mandar uma coruja lá para casa, sabem como é. Pais! Sabem quem eu encontrei lá? O Khai, amigo de sua irmã, John. E eu tenho que dizer uma coisa: ele é muito esquisito. Me ignorou parecendo que eu não estava lá.

– Peter, meu caro, os sonserinos ignoram a existência de todos os outros que não são sonserinos – afirmou Détrio, categórico.

– Mas a irmã do John quebra essa regra, não é, John? – perguntou Peter.

– Oi? – respondeu o grifinório, distraído.

– Não liga não, Peter. Ele está assim já faz um tempo – Angélica Woods informou.

Na mesa da Sonserina, o falatório sobre o fim do namoro de James e Lena continuava. Alguns celebravam a discussão vexatória no corredor; outros olhavam para Elizabeth como se ela tivesse uma estranha barba azul e fosse caolha.

– Era só o que me faltava. Achei que a coisa ia acabar.

– Desculpe – disse Tiago à amiga, com um olhar sincero.

Malfoy ouvia os colegas conversando, quando algo na mesa da Lufa-Lufa lhe chamou atenção. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos encaracolados, levemente ruivos, lhe encarava com uma intensidade raivosa. Deymon manteve o olhar na direção dela e fez uma expressão de ironia. Cogitou a possibilidade de dar tchauzinho, mas apenas ergueu as sombrancelhas em sinal de "e daí?". A garota bufou de raiva, cruzou os braços e Malfoy sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– O que foi isso?

– Oi? – Malfoy se viu pego de surpresa por Elizabeth.

– Isso – e apontou para Rose e o amigo.

– Nada. Esses grifinórios são todos uns imbecis. Odeiam a gente por natureza. Alguém viu o Macbeer? – mudou de assunto, questionando os outros colegas sentados próximos dele.

– Eu queria saber para onde Khai vai quando some – disse a garota, ainda olhando de relance para Malfoy - A gente nunca encontra ele.

– Não até ele querer ser encontrado, Lizzie. Olha ele chegando ali – Tiago fez sinal para o sonserino, que o ignorou e sentou na ponta oposta – Alguém ainda não superou.

– Eu vou falar com ele – disse Malfoy, mas desistiu de levantar ao notar que a diretora pedia atenção.

– Caros alunos e professores aqui presentes. Já há alguns anos, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts tem investido no método da cooperação entre Casas, a fim de que todos os alunos sejam amigos uns dos outros. Alguns bruxos mais experientes e, talvez, até mesmo os pais de vocês, discordem um pouco desta linha educacional não tradicional, mas nós acreditamos que este é o melhor caminho para promover a tolerância e respeito mútuo entre estudantes. Contudo, tenho recebido relatórios dos professores e observado, com tristeza, desde o início deste ano, a resistência de alguns alunos. A cooperação entre Casas significa entre todas as Casas. Está se espalhando, entre vocês e por vocês, a idéia de que as terríveis provações que temos passado nos últimos meses foram causadas pela Casa Sonserina – imediatamente os sonserinos começaram a falar em sua defesa, mas Minerva os calou – Sei também que muitos alunos da Casa Sonserina têm dificultado a cooperação entre Casas – e os outros alunos se manifestaram, confirmando e dando trabalho para a diretora controlar o Salão – Por esse motivo, amanhã não haverá aula.

Um burburinho confuso se espalhou entre as mesas e entre os professores. Eles também não estavam cientes do que a diretora estava preparando.

– Amanhã pela manhã teremos um café especial, com alguns convidados. Espero que vocês se comportem e, especialmente, que escutem bastante. Acredito que possamos derrubar esse muro invisível que nos separa como bruxos. É hora de começar a mudança, de dentro. Agora, vamos ao jantar.

Imediatamente, pratos de sopa, pães e sucos apareceram diante dos alunos. Aos poucos, eles começaram a se alimentar, discutindo o que haveria de especial pela manhã. Os professores aguardaram um tempo de discrição para questionar Minerva.

– Tenham paciência, meus amigos. Trata-se apenas de uma grande palestra com algumas pessoas especiais que convidei. As crianças são muito influenciáveis por suas famílias e acredito que, ao verem que é possível um outro caminho, elas reconsiderem. Prof Slughorn e Prof Potter, poderiam me dar a satisfação de participar da palestra de amanhã? O senhor foi um dos Sonserinos que bravamente nos ajudou a proteger a escola no passado e você, Harry, gostaria que falasse sobre o ex-diretor Snape.

– Claro, diretora. Tudo pelo bem de Hogwarts – disse Horacio, com o ego massageado.

– Harry?

– Tudo bem, diretora – ascentiu, ainda desconfortável.

– Excelente! – sorriu – Vamos nos ocupar de nosso jantar, então.

Assim que as crianças deixaram o Salão, começaram os preparativos para o dia seguinte. Minerva McGonagall comandava os elfos domésticos e Argo Filch durante uma montagem diferente do habitual. Os professores, curiosos, também ficaram de fora. A diretora planejava uma surpresa para todos.

Pela manhã, os diretores das Casas foram instruídos a reunir os alunos e caminhar ao Salão Principal às 7h em ponto. Harry e os outros professores que não tinham esta obrigação aguardavam diante das portas fechadas, sem disfarçar a ansiedade. Assim que todos os alunos se aglomeraram no hall de entrada, as portas foram abertas por pura mágica. Dentro, um Salão do jeito que eles nunca viram.

Todas as grandes mesas desapareceram. Somente os estandartes de Hogwarts adornavam o lugar e uma grande bancada circular com três patamares, como num grande estádio de quadribol, ocupava o espaço. Não havia cantos, pois o Salão dava a impressão de que tudo era oval. Quando os alunos olharam para o teto, assustaram-se com as imagens refletidas ali: eram os fundadores de Hogwarts registrados pelas primeiras câmeras bruxas da época. Uma relíquia conquistada a muito custo por Minerva.

– Sejam bem vindos! Por favor, encontrem seus lugares!

Com um movimento de varinha, uma série de nomes, coloridos de acordo com suas Casas, surgiu flutuando nos assentos, causando surpresa e admiração. Da forma como estavam dispostos, deu para perceber que todas as Casas estavam misturadas. Foi divertido para os alunos caçarem seus lugares. Os do 1º e do 2º anos ficaram no patamar de baixo, os do 3º e 4º anos no meio e os do 6º e 7º anos no superior. James e Lena acabaram ficando lado a lado, o que causou certo incômodo. Elizabeth sentou entre Jonathan e Timmy; Alvo entre Deymon e Bruce; Rose entre Veruska e Tiago; e Khai ao lado de Peter, próximo dos alunos do 2º ano. Quando todos se acomodaram, a arquibancada mágica fechou-se num grande círculo, cujos últimos espaços foram indicados para os professores.

– Muito bem, vejo que estão todos confortáveis. Agora, vamos ao café!

Com outro movimento rebuscado de varinha, uma bancada mágica começou a surgiu diante dos alunos e percorreu todos os assentos, formando um grande anel. A comida surgia à medida que as bancadas iam se formando e todos ficaram maravilhados com uma magia tão fantástica. Até o Prof Pratevil estava impressionado com a graciosidade da diretora. Não era à toa que Minerva era professora de transfiguração, afinal. McGonagall seguiu para o espaço entre os professores e tomou café com eles. De onde estavam sentados, todos podiam ver tudo o que os outros estavam fazendo. Era bem estranho, levando-se em conta que, normalmente, nem dava para ver os colegas na mesa das próprias Casas direito. Às 8h30, após todos estarem relativamente satisfeitos, a diretora se levantou, fazendo uso da palavra:  
– Acredito que esse café da manhã foi uma experiência única em Hogwarts, não? – sorriu para os alunos que a encaravam - Pois bem, já podemos prosseguir com a programação de hoje.  
Com outro aceno de varinha, uma série de cadeiras surgiu no patamar inferior, onde estavam os professores. Eram móveis trabalhados de forma clássica no ferro, de coloração preta, com detalhes que somente duendes poderiam fabricar.

– Sei que muitos de vocês, inclusive alguns dos nossos queridos professores, estão se perguntando a que devemos tamanha mudança – começou seu discurso, encarando os diversos rostos atentos ao seu redor – Há tempos venho avaliando o comportamento dos alunos desta escola, desde que assumi a diretoria. É com tristeza que vejo certas discordâncias entre vocês, fruto, principalmente, da visão de mundo de uma geração que viu muito e sofreu muito – e deixou seu olhar se demorar um pouco mais em Harry Potter – Mas agora tudo é diferente: o Mundo da Magia tem a chance de recomeçar; de iniciar uma nova caminhada; de fazer escolhas diferentes e compreender que não se pode julgar o presente pelos erros do passado. Não é à toa que Hogwarts entra na era de colaboração intercasas. Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina foram idealizadas por estes bruxos – e indicou o teto encantado com imagens deles – para compor os quatro pilares da nossa escola. Nenhuma é melhor do que a outra; tampouco inferior. Cada uma preza as características que regem os princípios desta escola: coragem, inteligência, lealdade e perspicácia. Vocês – e apontou para as arquibancadas repletas de alunos - completam uns aos outros com estas qualidades. Por um instante, só neste momento, eu gostaria que esquecessem tudo o que já ouviram falar sobre as Casas de Hogswarts. Quero que vocês abram suas jovens mentes para o que vamos ver aqui, neste Salão. Precisamos mudar a forma de pensarmos e, para isso, é preciso entender que existe uma vida pós Hogwarts que pode, muitas vezes, surpreender vocês – então abriu os braços e indicou o centro do Salão - Por favor, recebam nossos convidados:

Silverblate Carnagihall, funcionário do Ministério da Magia, membro do Comitê de Desculpas para Trouxas; Homerus Aracnio, criador e especialista em aranhas; Apolinário Termopholis, caçador de tesouros e artefatos mágicos; Casper Visionack, especialista em fantasmas...  
À medida que Minerva citava o nome dos convidados, eles aparatavam bem no meio do Salão e se dirigiam para as cadeiras providenciadas pela diretora. A exemplo das aulas de aparatação, McGonagall temporariamente permitia que os bruxos selecionados surgissem de surpresa, o que causou certo impacto diante das crianças. Quando o último finalmente aparatou, a diretora não o apresentou propositadamente e ele permaneceu de pé no centro, com todos os olhares curiosos e excitados em cima dele. Tinha os cabelos grisalhos, a pele enrrugada pela idade e um olhar vivo, apesar da aparência frágil e cansada. Sem dúvida, aquele homem era muito mais do que aparentava.

– Bom dia! Eu sou Waller Mattadock, subgerente da Administração de Azkaban.

Um burburinho relativamente alto se espalhou entre os estudantes e alguns passaram a desviar o olhar, com medo.

– Sim, crianças, eu lido com Dementadores quase todos os dias. Um trabalho que não é nada fácil e nos envelhece precocemente, como podem perceber. Como um legítimo bruxo inglês, me formei aqui, nesta escola. Alguém poderia adivinhar qual foi a minha Casa em Hogwarts?  
– Sonserina! – gritou um sonserino do 5º ano.

– Oh, sim, sim! É o que costumam dizer, mas não, meu jovem. O meu trabalho precisa de muita coragem para ser feito. Alguém mais se arrisca?

– Grifinória! – falou James, com certo orgulho.

– Ah, Grifinória! Sabem, quando entrei em Hogwarts era para lá que eu queria ir, mas o Chapéu Seletor tinha outros planos para mim. Achou que eu me sairia melhor na Lufa-Lufa.  
Exclamações de surpresa, olhares confusos e cochichos percorreram todos os patamares das arquibancadas do Salão. Como um aluno da Lufa-Lufa seria capaz de ter uma função tão perigosa? Todos, inclusive alguns lufos, achavam que os alunos dessa Casa meio insossos.

A diretora tinha os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o rosto apoiado graciosamente nas mãos cruzadas. Seu olhar absorvia a reação de todos com um prazer instantâneo, refletindo o seu pensamento naquele momento. Tudo estava caminhando conforme era esperado. Minerva queria mostrar para os alunos que a vida real, pós Hogwarts, podia levar a caminhos surpreendentes e que nem sempre fazer parte de determinada Casa definia o seu futuro.

Os professores captaram imediatamente a grandiosidade e a ousadia das ações da diretora e lançavam olhares admirados. Harry encarou aquela senhora com o coração palpitante. Era um fato digno de realização de Alvo Dumbledore, se ele ainda estivesse entre os vivos. Potter sorriu para si mesmo tendo ainda mais certeza de que somente Minerva poderia levar Hogwarts através daquele caminho.

O Sr Mattadock levantou as mãos tentando retomar um pouco o controle das coisas. Quando o burburinho cessou, ele prosseguiu.

– O Chapéu Seletor estava certo, porque na Lufa-Lufa tive a oportunidade de me destacar muito mais. Conheci amigos que me ajudaram quando eu mais precisei e é por conta deles que hoje sou este homem diante de vocês. Desde a minha época eu ouvia que os lufos eram sem graça, sempre em cima do muro e que não faziam diferença. Bobagem! Qualquer pessoa pode fazer a diferença, basta se dedicar a isso com todas as forças do seu ser. Sou lufo, trabalho em Azkaban e tenho muito orgulho disso.

Uma salva de palmas começou a se espalhar ao redor do Sr Mattadock, que observou com lágrimas nos olhos os atuais alunos de sua Casa de pé, entre eles Alvo, Peter, Lucy e seus amigos. Os lufos tinham, diante de si, a prova de que tudo era possível. Os outros alunos também os acompanharam, certos de que era um feito digno de se admirar.

Sr Mattadock curvou-se para a sua platéia e se dirigiu a uma das cadeiras vazias, quando um outro homem tomava o seu lugar. Era forte, levemente rechonchudo, com cabelos negros e bem cuidados e um par de olhos amendoados, donos de um brilho perspicaz. Os alunos cujos pais eram bruxos já conheciam o homem diante de si, embora estivesse muito diferente sem o seu chapéu e avental. Aqueles que não faziam ideia de sua profissão ficaram calados, ansiosos pela próxima história.

– Bom dia, meus queridos. Boa parte de vocês já me conhece ou já ouviram falar de mim, eu suponho. Sou Ronald 'Don' Kook e culinária é a minha vida. É claro, não preciso dizer que sou filho da Corvinal.

Os filhos de trouxas se surpreenderam com tal revelação e até bruxos que não conheciam a fundo a história do maior mestre cuca do Mundo Bruxo. Afinal, trabalhar no ramo culinário parecia algo extremamente lufo. O senhor Kook esperou o silêncio para continuar.

– Quando entrei na Corvinal eu queria ser um cientista político, membro da Suprema Corte ou qualquer posto importante que dependesse exclusivamente do uso do cérebro para ser alcançado. Eu imagino que muitos corvinais ainda devam sonhar com isso. Fui um aluno brilhante, monitor chefe e logo ganhei uma vaga de estágio no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Um dia, meio sem querer, acabei conhecendo a cozinha do Ministério da Magia em um mega evento e, consequentemente, o chef de cuisine, Monsier LeBatiste. Devo dizer que encontrei um jeito muito melhor de usar a minha inteligência sem ser um chato sabe tudo que ninguém suportava.

Muitos alunos soltaram um riso contido e sr Kook fez uma breve pausa, sorrindo também para eles.

– O mundo tem tantas possibilidades, meus queridos! Não deixem que o fato de estar em uma determinada Casa limite as suas escolhas. Cada um de vocês pode ser exatamente o que quiser, não importa a cor e a insígnea que carregam no uniforme da escola. Pensem nisso!  
Mais uma vez as palmas se seguiram e a surpresa começava a desaparecer a cada nova apresentação. O Sr Carnagihall revelou ser um corvinal, juntamente com a Srta Milles McStocker, batedora relativamente violenta da seleção da Inglaterra, que foi bastante ovacionada. Apolinário Termopholis, caçador de tesouros e artefatos mágicos, revelou para as crianças como sempre foi caçoado pelos colegas por ser meio desastrado, mas demonstrou dar a volta por cima e depois se revelou um grifinório; assim como Homerus Aracnio, criador e especialista em aranhas (fato que deixou Hagrid com os olhos brilhando). As crianças ficaram deslumbradas com as histórias perigosas narradas pela criativa mente do escritor Hermético Keshnner e pelas horripilantes teorias de Casper Visionack, especialista em fantasmas; ambos, lufos. Os sonserinos ficaram surpresos ao perceberem que havia membros de sua Casa em lugares de confiança na seção de Aurores e na Suprema Corte: Nikola Deathway e Sean Kirsebad, respectivamente. Foi quando Horacio Slughorn se dirigiu ao centro com muita pompa e todos fizeram um silêncio respeitoso.  
– Eu sou Horacio Slughorn, Professor de Hogwarts e sonserino, é claro, vocês sabem muito bem disso. Venho aqui hoje para tratar de um assunto delicado e que não ousaria falar caso não fosse o pedido gentil e respeitoso de nossa diretora. Todos vocês já conhecem ou estudarão, no 7º ano, o período das duas Grandes Guerras dos últimos anos. Foi uma época terrível, terrível! – fez uma pausa enquanto sentia as respirações dos alunos suspensas – Um jovem bruxo, que fez parte do meu círculo de alunos brilhantes, resolveu fazer escolhas de caráter duvidoso e conseguiu convencer muitos a compartilharem seus ideais por lábia, medo, conveniência ou mesmo por achar que era o destino da Casa Sonserina.

Um clima tenso invadiu o Salão onde era possível ouvir o simples umedecer dos lábios do professor, que prosseguiu:

– Escolhas muito, muito erradas – enfatizou – Mas o que muitos insistem em não lembrar é que não havia apenas ex-alunos desta Casa entre eles. Muitos estrangeiros, alguns lufos e corvinais também aderiram àquela causa – houve um cochicho nervoso entre os alunos das Casas citadas – Ouso dizer, inclusive, que havia dois ou três grifinórios.

Com a última sentença, uma horda começou a se formar contrários ao que Slughorn dizia e Minerva teve de interferir para silenciar o Salão.

- Devo dizer também que uma parte, diria que até razoável, de sonserinos não aderiu à causa. Pelo contrário! – levantou a voz ao sentir vibrações de contestamento – Houve sonserinos que lutaram em segredo contra os planos Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Harry deu um longo suspiro sabendo onde tudo aquilo iria resultar. As palavras proferidas pelo professor eram, por mais duro que parecesse, a mais pura verdade.

– Eu, por exemplo, fiquei bem aqui, por trás destes muros, lutando pelo que eu acreditava e ainda acredito! Era fácil dizer que todos os sonserinos eram Comensais e que não se deveria confiar neles, mas eu sou um sonserino e escolhi provar que em mim podiam confiar. E não foi por falta de convite, porque os Comensais tentaram me alistar... – e ergueu as vestes da manga para revelar o braço nu – Mas eu disse não - concluiu, de forma dramática.  
Muitos alunos até prenderam a respiração, deslumbrados por tamanha coragem do Professor de Poções. Logo, uma salva de palmas calorosas foram direcionadas a Slughorn que as aceitou sem nenhum traço de humildade. Alguns sonserinos ficaram até incomodados depois de tantas verdades. Horacio, é claro, não entrou no mérito de suas fugas subseqüentes e desesperadoras dos homens de Voldemort. Enquanto ele se dirigia para a cadeira e Harry se preparava para ir ao centro, um barulho de algo se quebrando revelou, no centro do Salão e diante de seu olhar, a presença Draco Malfoy, carregando uma sacola preta.

– Perdoe-me pelo atraso, diretora McGonagall. Espero ter chegado em tempo – disse, direcionando seu olhar para a diretora e depois para o Salão, surpreso com seu formato.

– Bem na hora, Sr Malfoy. Agradeço pelo esforço.

Aquela súbida aparição de Draco fez o estômago de Harry embolar e ele voltou a se sentar. Neville tinha o rosto em chamas, dividindo o mesmo sentimento que o colega grifinório, enquanto Slughorn retornou para cumprimentar seu ex-aluno.

Nas arquibancadas, Deymon teve de segurar os nervos para não ter um acesso com a aparição do pai. Respirou fundo e encarou a mesa por algum tempo, sob um olhar curioso de Alvo Potter, sentado ao seu lado. Era um momento constrangedor saber que metade do Salão olhava para seu pai e a outra para ele mesmo. Ergueu o olhar e manteve-se firme, encarando o infinito. Suas mãos estavam geladas, seu coração batia aceleradamente e o único pensamento que tinha era: "pai, por Merlim, não me faça passar vergonha".

– Bom dia. Sou Draco Malfoy, da Casa Sonserina e sou o que hoje se considera um multiempresário. Isso significa que atuo em diversos ramos e lucro bastante com eles. Leiam o Profeta Diário de amanhã e entenderão melhor – e deu um sorriso arrogante, como Harry bem conhecia – Contudo, tive de lutar pela reputação da minha família. É de conhecimento geral que meu pai foi um Comensal da Morte, portanto, após a última Grande Guerra, o prestígio e a riqueza do nome Malfoy ficou manchado na comunidade bruxa. Decidi, portanto, que as coisas não continuariam a decair daquela forma. Arrisquei-me, aventurando em caminhos desconhecidos de minha família, sob protestos, zombarias e descrenças. Hoje, venci. Dupliquei os rendimentos, recuperei o crédito da fortuna e negócios dos Malfoy, assim como o nome de minha família já retorna ao seu lugar de origem, entre as mais ricas da Inglaterra. Não me deixei abater pelas acusações do passado e nem pelo desafio do presente, focado apenas na mudança que projetaria no meu futuro. Financiei a construção de novos prédios e possuo diversas ações em instituições significativas. Montei com alguns sócios a fábrica das novas vassouras SonicBlaster. O caminho foi difícil, perdemos muitos galeões, mas acabamos de desenvolver um novo design que promete emparelhar com a Firebolt.

Dito isso, abriu a sacola de viagem preta que estava no chão, encantada por um feitiço de expansão, e retirou uma vassoura com design arrojado, completamente prateada, com o nome SonicBlaster em alto relevo negro. Olhares cobiçosos dos jogadores dos times de quadribol eram direcionados àquela preciosidade.

– Pelo sucesso que vocês acabaram de ver, devo anunciar em primeira mão que fechamos um acordo com o time Spectrus, que recentemente ascendeu à 1ª divisão da liga Inglesa de quadribol. Vocês estão olhando para seu novo acionista majoritário e foi por isso que me atrasei para esta reunião – concluiu vitorioso.

Uma onda de expressões de surpresa se espalhou pelo Salão. Para Deymon, que estava receoso de seu pai fazer alguma coisa ridícula e covarde, como muitas vezes seu avô dissera que ele fazia, era uma revelação saber exatamente o porquê dele viajar tanto. Seu pai não gastava o dinheiro da família à toa, mas o investia em negócios que o seu avô não aprovava e só agora ele começava a entender. O jovem sonserino sorriu, pois começava a olhar para seu pai de uma forma diferente.

– Durante a Guerra eu vi muita coisa. Muitas das quais não gostaria de ter lembrança, mas não se pode fugir do passado. Severo Snape foi diretor da minha Casa e por inúmeras vezes me ajudou. Posso não ter reconhecido naquele tempo, mas isso ficou gravado em minhas lembranças e posso, hoje, admirar o homem que ele foi. Snape foi um sonserino odiado por alunos, professores e adultos, mas que provou que as aparências não passam disso: meras aparências. Obrigado.

Os alunos aplaudiram Malfoy, que fez uma mesura à diretora e se encaminhou para o lugar vago próximo aos professores. No caminho, cruzou com Potter e seus olhares se encontraram por alguns instantes, refletindo a indiferença que um sentia pelo outro. Cumprimentaram-se com gestos moderados, como cabia a dois adultos, e Harry assumiu o centro do Salão. As crianças se acomodaram melhor nas arquibancadas, ansiosas pelo que o herói da comunidade iria falar.

– Olá a todos, eu sou Harry Potter, chefe do Quartel General dos Aurores, sócio da Gemialidades Weasley e temporariamente professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Sou grifinório, como todos sabem, e prezo muito pela minha Casa. A Grifinória sempre foi a Casa arquirival da Sonserina, desde muito antes de Argo Filch nascer – muitos alunos soltaram uma risadinha, enquando o zelador torcia o rosto, em desgosto – Mas, avaliando as coisas de um ângulo neutro, como uma amiga minha costuma fazer, sonserinos e grifinórios se aproximam em muitos aspectos.

Houve um desconforto geral entre os alunos das Casas que se entreolharam e Harry aguardou o silêncio para continuar. Tinha ensaiado isso durante a noite em sua sala e acreditava que poderia dar tal contribuição para diminuir essa disputa e discriminação entre as Casas. Embora, em seu coração, não pudesse se considerar tão próximo assim de Draco Malfoy.  
– Coragem, perspicácia, amizade, ousadia, um certo desrespeito pelas regras... eu tinha as qualidades que Godric gostava, mas também todas as que Salazar prezava e o Chapéu Seletor cogitou seriamente me colocar na Sonserina – um burburinho geral rodou as arquibancadas entre alunos e professores e Harry teve de aumentar o tom de voz – Na verdade, anos depois ele chegou a repetir que eu teria me dado muito melhor se tivesse ficado na Sonserina.

James e Rose estavam em choque, assim como Draco Malfoy e boa parte da escola. A própria Minerva achava-se surpresa com tal revelação e encarava com respeito o homem que Harry havia se transformado, pois dividir isso certamente não deveria ter sido uma resolução fácil. Alvo mantinha uma expressão neutra, pois já sabia de tudo aquilo desde o início do ano letivo, quando Harry lhe contou na plataforma. Deymon olhava para ele estupefado e Alvo apenas ergueu os ombros e continuou a prestar atenção às palavras de seu pai.

– Mas – continuou apesar do tumulto – Eu tinha ouvido falar tão mal da Casa, que não queria ir para lá e por isso o Chapéu me colocou na Grifinória. Contudo, o que eu escutei não era toda a verdade. Uma criança não saberia disso e demorei a compreender que rótulos não significam nada, porque o prof Slughorn me mostrou como um sonserino poderia ser leal. E um ex-diretor de Hogwarts me provou que eu não conhecia a natureza Sonserina. Severo Snape era um homem que eu odiava, um Comensal da Morte, mas também era a prova de que não havia obstáculo se existisse a verdadeira vontade de mudar e de se arrepender. Eu não posso fazer outra coisa senão... concordar com o Sr Malfoy no que diz respeito a Severo Snape. Ele foi sonserino o suficiente para se manter frio e mais corajoso do que qualquer um ao se colocar contra Voldemort.

A citação do nome do ex Lorde das Trevas fez muitos alunos soltarem um gritinho de pavor.  
– Sabem, um bruxo muito sábio que também tinha sua cota de equívocos, afinal, ninguém é perfeito, me disse certa vez que o medo do nome de algo só faz aumentar o medo da coisa em si. Voldemort é passado e é preciso dizer que devemos isso também à coragem de uma sonserina. Alguém que tinha nas mãos a minha vida, mas teve muita coragem de mentir para Voldemort e, de certa forma, salvar a todos nós – as palavras de Harry causaram um leve tremor em Draco, imperceptível para os outros – Narcisa Malfoy, sonserina, também provou que é possível reparar os danos feitos, não importa quão ruim a situação esteja. Temos o Prof Slughorn, a memória do ex-diretor Severo Snape e a Sra Malfoy que fizeram a diferença nessa guerra em que uma maioria era da Casa Sonserina. Por isso eu afirmo que não se pode julgar um cesto de maçãs só porque uma está podre. Você vai perceber que muitas outras ainda não foram contaminadas. Parece difícil um grifinório dizer isto, mas uma das pessoas que mais admirei, mesmo só reconhecendo isso após a sua morte, foi Snape. As influências de Alvo Dumbledore e Severo Snape na minha vida significaram tanto que resolvi homenagear a ambos com meu filho, Alvo Severo Potter.

O lufo tentou se esconder atrás do balcão enquanto todos os outros alunos direcionavam seu olhar para ele. Parecia que só agora haviam se dado conta do nome dele e até o próprio Alvo tomava conhecimento do peso da homenagem que carregava.

– Eu só queria dizer a vocês que lá fora grandes oportunidades surgirão e vocês vão acertar e errar muitas vezes. E lá fora, não importa se você é grifinório, corvinal, lufo ou sonserino. Você tem que ser bom no que faz. Aqui, nesta escola, conhecendo os alunos das outras Casas e firmando laços de amizade é como vocês começam a construir suas próprias histórias. Depois vocês vão se dar conta, quando tudo terminar, que os anos em Hogwarts terão sido os mais maravilhosos de suas vidas. Não desperdicem isso.

Todos aplaudiram enquanto Harry acenava e caminhava para seu lugar de origem. A maioria acreditava tudo já tinha terminado, quando um casal, pouco mais velhos do que o próprio Harry Potter, caminhou até o centro. As crianças trocaram olhares curiosos, surpresas em ter algo melhor do que o herói da Segunda Grande Guerra para fechar aquele ciclo de palestras.

– Bom dia a todos! É bem difícil falar depois do grande Harry Potter, mas vamos fazer o nosso melhor. Sou Flora Mordry Benz, diretora de finanças da maior editora do Mundo Bruxo: a Floreios e Borrões.

– E eu sou o diretor de comunicação, Hector Benz. Somos um casal, eu diria, não convencional. Já passamos por muitas dificuldades, provocações e conseguimos superar tudo isso, com muita força de vontade e confiando em nosso sentimento.

– Temos um filho, Samuel, de 9 anos e estamos muito curiosos quanto ao seu futuro em Hogwarts. Claro que ele tem todas as características para ser escolhido para minha Casa.

– Amor, já discutimos isso. Ele tem todos os requisitos para ser da minha.

– Há controvérsias, querido. Até sua mãe acha que ele tem outro perfil.

– Minha mãe não é uma referência, Flora!

– Hu-hum! – interrompeu Minerva, enquanto os alunos tentavam controlar a risada.

– Desculpe – disse Flora – Enfim, nossa história começou bem aqui, alguns anos antes de Harry Potter ingressar em Hogwarts. E nós brigávamos além da conta, com um ódio implacável, como a diretora McGonagall certamente se lembra. Não que a gente tenha deixado de discordar em alguns pontos - e sorriu, divertida para o marido.

– No fim, acabou virando amor.

– Um amor com muitas implicações e carregado de preconceitos. Nossos amigos não acreditavam e nossos parentes reprovavam, mas ele foi forte o suficiente para se sustentar até hoje.

- Sou Hector Benz, grifinório.

– E eu Flora Benz, sonserina.

– O quê?

Foi inevitável a reação de surpresa incontida de todo o Salão. Muitos alunos, particularmente da Grifinória e Sonserina, estavam com os olhos arregalados diante de tal fenômeno absurdo da natureza.

– Qual a surpresa nisso? Certamente já ouviram falar que o amor transpõe barreiras? Quando ele surge, existe e pronto? Que é o sentimento mais teimoso do mundo? – Flora tinha um olhar divertido, como se soubesse mais do que as crianças diante de si.

– E põe teimoso nisso, porque nós lutamos com todas as nossas forças contra, mas não pudemos fazer nada a não ser aceitar. O fato de estar em Casas separadas não impede nenhum tipo de relacionamento, seja amizade ou amor.

– Exatamente, Hector. Só existe uma barreira para o sentimento se for criada uma. E quando é um amor de verdade ou "aquela" amizade, daquelas que você daria a vida em prol do outro, nada mais importa.

Como se as palavras estivessem direcionadas para eles, os irmãos Dumbledore se entreolharam. Jonathan encarou a irmã com a mesma ternura que era admirado. A amava tanto que nem sabia como medir o que sentia. Elizabeth sorriu para o irmão de um jeito puro que há tempos ele não via, com os mesmos sentimentos refletidos no brilho do seu olhar. Os dois sabiam que o casal dizia a mais pura verdade, pois dividiam um amor que ultrapassava barreiras. Casas iguais ou não, bruxos ou não, nada poderia interferir no amor fraternal que existia entre eles. John esticou sua mão e Lizzie entrelaçou seus dedos nela. Havia muito significado e cumplicidade neste singelo ato. Assistiram ao fim do discurso do casal de mãos dadas, soltando-as apenas para aplaudir.

Minerva McGonagall sorria satisfeita. As palestras haviam tomado toda a manhã e já entravam no começo da tarde. Pediu a palavra e os alunos silenciaram o Salão.

– Meus caros alunos e professores, hoje tivemos a oportunidade de ouvir boas histórias de vida de nossos queridos convidados. Personagens que mostraram a existência de muito mais além de Hogwarts do que é possível supor com tão pouca idade. Eu pude notar muita surpresa no olhar de cada um de vocês e, ao fim, uma sensação de orgulho por tantos ex-alunos de suas respectivas Casas. Não vou me prolongar em fazer discursos, pois acredito que muito já foi dito neste Salão. Por hora, vamos nos ater ao almoço e, depois, sintam-se livres para conhecer um pouco mais dos nossos convidados, que permanecerão na escola. Quem quiser conversar com eles, basta seguir para as salas que estão designadas neste pergaminho – com um movimento de varinha, um grande pergaminho surgiu em ambos os lados do Salão, com o nome e o local onde cada um estaria – Bom almoço para todos.

As bancadas foram novamente preenchidas com todo o tipo de gostosuras. Coxas de frango carameladas, arroz doce, suco de abóbora, gratinados de lingüiça e queijo, maçãs adoçadas, tortas de todos os tipos e taças de pudim. Como os pratos não estavam ao alcance de todos, a interatividade era essencial para que a comida chegasse aos alunos. Pouco depois, a Prof Carmelita Trelawney, sentada próxima a Minerva, direcionou-lhe a palavra, com uma curiosidade.  
– Diretora McGonagall, poderia me fazer a gentileza de satisfazer esta mente inquieta?

– Pois não, Profª Trelawney?

– Diretora, muitos de nós acreditávamos que Harry Potter encerraria esta espetacular iniciativa, contudo, a senhora nos surpreendeu quando permitiu que Sr e Sra Benz fechassem o ciclo de palestras. Posso ousar perguntar-lhe o porquê?

– É claro que sim, Profª Trelawney, faça-o sempre. Veja bem, um velho amigo e eu compartilhamos de um mesmo raciocínio que justifica tudo isso. Não importam as dificuldades e como uma situação pode estar caótica, se houver amor no mundo ainda haverá esperança.


	23. O PODER DAS ESCOLHAS

**23**

**O PODER DAS ESCOLHAS**

O resto do dia transcorreu com muita agitação nos corredores de Hogwarts. Os estudantes tentavam ao máximo conhecer a maioria dos palestrantes. A sala que de imediato se encheu foi a de Draco Malfoy. Os times de quadribol de todas as Casas, inclusive da Grifinória, queriam dar uma boa olhada na nova vassoura a ser lançada. Lizzie, Khai e Tiago acompanharam o colega, Deymon, para a sala e chegaram enquanto Draco explicava obre a redução da resistência do ar com o novo design, a leveza e a durabilidade do material. Assim que viu o filho, passou a vassoura para as mãos do capitão da Sonserina e se aproximou do grupo.

– Oi, pai!

– Olá, Deymon.

– Não sabia que o senhor vinha. Poderia ter mandado uma coruja.

– Não era do interesse da diretora McGonagall que vocês soubessem. Quem são estes? – perguntou, enquanto analisava os dois sonserinos e o jovem corvinal próximos dele.

– Elizabeth Carter e Khai Macbeer, meus amigos, e Tiago Richards... Acho que é um amigo também, afinal.

Tiago sorriu ao ouvir Deymon tratar dele como um amigo, enquanto Lizzie tinha uma expressão surpresa e Khai estava muito sério.

– Srta Elizabeth Carter. Ou muito me engano ou foi a senhorita quem apareceu na capa do Profeta Diário como descendente de Alvo Dumbledore, junto a um outro garoto.

– Hum... Sim, senhor. Sou eu – respondeu, enquanto apertava a mão de Draco.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, finalmente. Já ouvi falar muito da senhorita, desde a última vez que estive aqui.

Lizzie olhou para Deymon, que desviou o olhar, aparentemente interessado no que o time da Sonserina falava sobre a nova vassoura.

– O prazer é todo meu, Sr Malfoy – disse a garota.

– Sr Macbeer, como vai? Sr Richards, um corvinal andando com sonserinos, quem diria?

– É a nova política da escola, Sr Malfoy – respondeu Tiago, educadamente, cumprimentando-o.

– É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor – disse, Khai, também apertando as mãos – E parabéns pela nova vassoura.

– É verdade! Ela parece incrível, pai!

– Ela é incrível, mas ainda não posso fazer doações para o time da Sonserina, como desejava. Os outros sócios querem manter a linha de produção um pouco restrita, pelo menos no início. Certamente, para o próximo ano poderei mandar algumas. A sua já está em casa, Deymon. E a de seus amigos poderá ser encaminhada em breve, se for do interesse deles.

– Sério? – exclamaram Khai e Tiago, surpresos e felizes.

– Certamente. Como amigos do meu filho, merecem o melhor. A srta Dumbl... Perdão, Carter, não está interessada?

– Ela é contra voar em vassouras – adiantou-se Deymon – Você deveria aceitar, Lizzie. Ela pode ser bem útil, sabe?

– Você pode estar certo, Deymon. Ficarei feliz em aceitar o presente, Sr Malfoy. Muito obrigada.

– Sr Malfoy, a que velocidade ela pode chegar? – perguntou Vector Pendraconis, apanhador da Sonserina.

– Com licença, preciso responder a algumas questões. Foi uma satisfação conhecê-los – disse e retornou para a muvuca de alunos.

Draco estava realmente muito à vontade em ser o centro das atenções e, muito além disso, estava feliz por ver, na expressão de seu filho, o traço do orgulho. Não saberia dizer se Lucius gostaria de tudo aquilo, pois, certamente, seria contra várias coisas como sempre o foi, na verdade. Mas aquele era o seu legado para Deymon e, pelo filho, seria capaz de tudo, embora jamais demonstrasse dessa forma. Olhou para o garoto que sorria para seus amigos e sorriu de volta, sem que ele notasse. Deymon não passaria pelas coisas que Draco passou: tinha amigos que realmente gostavam dele; não tinha um pai que o sobrecarregava com expectativas; e Deymon não era obrigado a fazer escolhas cruéis. A vida de Draco Malfoy não tinha sido nada fácil e por isso sabia dar valor ao que estava construindo para seu próprio filho.

– Seu pai parece ser muito legal, Deymon – Lizzie disse.

– Ele é – respondeu o amigo, olhando para os próprios pés.

– Bom, gente, eu vou dar uma volta, tá? Quero ver os outros palestrantes. Pelo menos alguns deles. Vocês vão ficar aqui?

– Eu devo ficar mais um tempo, Carter. Sabe como é... meu pai e tal...

– Eu acho que vou olhar aquela vassoura mais de perto – resolveu Tiago.

– Eu vou ficar com o Malfoy.

– Sem problemas. Então vejo vocês depois. Tchau.

Em instantes, a garota desapareceu pela porta. Visitou as outras salas rapidamente, procurando por aqueles que realmente eram interessantes. Encontrou Rose conversando animadamente com Apolinário Termopholis, o caçador de tesouros, e ficou alguns instantes, no fundo da sala, acompanhando uma discussão sobre precauções quando se parte em uma nova aventura. Avistou Peter e Alvo ouvindo as histórias sobre prisioneiros de Azkaban, que Waller Mattadock contava. Estava no corredor quando sentiu um toque sutil em seu ombro e notou a diretora McGonagall caminhando ao seu lado.

– Boa tarde, Srta Dumbledore. Espero que tenha achado nossa atividade interessante.

– Sim, diretora – disse, surpresa e tensa.

– Notei que é uma entre poucos alunos ávidos em observar todas as salas.

– São casos muito interessantes, diretora. É complicado escolher apenas um para escutar.

– Fico feliz que esteja lhe agradando. Srta Dumbledore, poderia me fazer a gentileza de dizer aos seus colegas, Sr Malfoy e Sr Macbeer que os aguardo, junto com a senhorita, esta noite, em minha sala? – disse, afetuosamente.

A expressão da garota mudou. Estava confusa e desconfiada. Em nada o tom afetuoso da diretora lhe parecia positivo. Em seu íntimo, sabia que estavam bem encrencados. A questão era saber qual o motivo desta vez?

– Ah... Claro, mas... Na sala...

– Excelente. Com certeza já é hora de superar isso, senhorita. Com licença, devo conversar com outros alunos. Até mais tarde.

Observou a diretora ocasionalmente parar algumas crianças e conversar com elas. Algumas bem animadas, outras extremamente tensas. Por mais que parecesse uma frágil senhora idosa, tinha algo nos olhos e na postura daquela senhora que ratificavam sua posição de diretora da maior escola de bruxos do Mundo da Magia.

Elizabeth entrou em algumas outras salas e não tinha encontrado Jonathan, até vê-lo junto do casal Benz. A sala estava repleta de mulheres ouvindo o Sr s Srta Benz falarem das dificuldades do amor e ele era minoria absoluta. Sorriu, sem perceber, lembrando-se de mais cedo, quando suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Havia muito amor, apesar de tudo o que os tinha separado neste ano.

– Eu sabia que a encontraria aqui – disse uma voz empostada, em seu ouvido.

Lizzie fechou os olhos e praguejou impropérios para Merlim. Sentiu um toque no seu ombro e encarou com seu melhor olhar assassino o garoto ao seu lado, que tinha um sorriso de ironia no rosto e um olhar ainda mais petulante. Atrás dele, o time quase completo da Grifinória segurava as risadas, com pouco esforço.

– Tire suas mãos de mim, Potter.

Ele se afastou.

– Calma, minha querida – disse, venenoso – Eu não vou manchar a honra do seu queridíssimo e corajoso namoradinho, apesar dele merecer uma bela lição – disse e se aproximou da garota, que recuou quando ele apoiou sua mão na parede – Eu não me esqueci.

Elizabeth abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la. Queria dizer várias coisas para aquele rapaz insolente diante de si. Quem ele pensava que era? Poderia sacar sua varinha a qualquer momento e lançar-lhe um _Avada Kedavra_, mesmo não fazendo a mínima ideia de como. Ou então lhe empurrar um veneno mortal goela abaixo. Mas não poderia fazer nada daquilo ou estragaria tudo para os sonserinos. Infelizmente, teria que ser a garota-não-mais-apaixonadinha-pelo-garoto-mais-popular-do-colégio.

– Pois eu já virei a página, James Potter – cruzou os braços e encarou o garoto.

– Então você é uma daquelas menininhas enjoadinhas que gostam e desgostam num piscar de olhos! Suspeitei! – acusou, com desprezo.

– Eu não sou assim! – disse, de sopetão e depois tapou os lábios.

– Ah, não?

James sorria, enquanto todo o time da Grifinória gargalhava. Lizzie sentia seu rosto ficar vermelho como um pimentão e aquilo só piorava tudo. Por que a vida estava sendo tão cruel com ela? A algazarra gerada pelos grifinórios foi tanta que muitas pessoas da sala começaram a notar o que estava acontecendo ali. A visão de um James Potter conversando em uma proximidade absurda com uma garota encurralada na parede, sorrindo para ela, era de conclusões óbvias. Principalmente porque, esta mesma menina, como todos sabiam, até poucos dias era apaixonada pelo capitão de quadribol da sua Casa rival. "Não tem como ficar pior", pensou a garota. Em instantes, o casal de adultos que conversava sobre o jogo do amor entre as Casas os alcançou. "Retiro o que pensei" e suspirou.

– Por favor, não! – suplicou para os adultos, mas eles apenas lhe sorriam.

– O ódio é o caminho mais rápido para o amor – disse Flora Benz e Lizzie revirou os olhos.

– Mocinha, não há nada que impeça o relacionamento de vocês – completou Hector, seu esposo.

– Olha só, Dumbledore, podemos ser felizes para sempre! – disse, com ironia, James.

– Cala a boca, Potter!

– Minha jovem, não há nada de mais em amar um grifinório só porque você é uma sonserina.

– Não tem nada a ver. Eu já amo um grifinório e é aquele ali! – disse e apontou para o fundo da sala deixando o casal confuso – Meu irmão.

Jonathan, que até agora observava atônito a situação, pareceu despertar de um transe e foi abrindo caminho para alcançar a irmã. O casal sorriu, aprovando o amor fraternal e fazendo referências a como eles eram exemplos de que irmãos poderiam ser grandes amigos, mesmo em Casa diferentes e retornaram para o interior da sala. Lizzie lançava olhares assassinos para Potter, que ria dela e cumprimentava John, colocando sua mão no ombro do primeiro anista.

– Assim fica mais fácil entender porque se apaixonou por mim, Dumbledore – James sorriu enquanto apontava para si e para o colega de Casa.

Elizabeth parecia soltar faíscas pelos olhos e tocou a varinha. James notou o movimento da garota e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, o que fez ela voltar atrás e se render à humilhação. Em seu íntimo, apenas repetia que aquilo teria retorno, pois ele não fazia ideia em que ninho de cobra estava mexendo. Jonathan não estava gostando muito das atitudes do Potter mais velho e retirou o braço do outro de seu ombro.

– Já chega, James.

– Claro. Desculpe. Eu não tenho culpa, você sabe. Ela que mandou o bilhete para mim.

– Eu sei. Agora, por favor, vá embora.

– Claro, John – disse sério e se dirigiu para outra sala, passando pela garota – Até mais, _Lizzie_.

O grifinório carregou a voz ao falar o nome dela com tamanha intimidade e a garota fechou o punho com muita força. Jonathan agradeceu por todos já terem ido ou sentiriam a fúria da irmã e ele sabia muito bem como Elizabeth podia assustar outras pessoas. Já a tinha visto fazer algo parecido, em um acampamento trouxa. Brincar com ela como se brinca com uma bolinha de lã não era muito saudável, pois o sangue dela era bem quente. John fez uma nota mental de falar a James sobre isso. Então, assim como a raiva veio, ela se foi e aquilo preocupava o irmão. Por que ela estava se contendo?

– Precisamos conversar – disse o garoto.

– Agora?

– Sim.

– Mas eu queria falar com... – sua frase morreu diante do olhar decisivo do irmão. - Eu sei de um lugar onde podemos ficar sozinhos, sem ninguém interromper.

Jonathan assentiu e Elizabeth o levou até a sala vazia do 5º andar, onde geralmente tinha aulas com a diretora McGonagall para aprender a controlar sua varinha, o que, aliás, vinha dando muito certo. Eles entraram em silêncio e John se sentou no chão, convidando a irmã a fazer o mesmo. Lizzie cruzou as pernas e olhou para o irmão, aguardando que ele enfim se pronunciasse. John deu um longo suspiro e encarou o chão por alguns instantes, até que lançou um olhar de devastadora tristeza para a sonserina.

– Estou perdendo você.

Definitivamente, estas não eram as palavras que Lizzie esperava ouvir. A tristeza na voz do garoto fez seu coração se apertar em uma dor aguda e se aproximou dele, envolvendo-o em um dos braços e apertando-o forte.

– Claro que não. Estou aqui – falou, com um sorriso de incentivo.

– Está aqui agora, Lizzie. Mas desde que entramos nesta escola você se afasta cada vez mais de mim – havia seriedade em sua voz.

– Ah, Jonathan! Você sabe que a Sonserina...

– Não me importa a sua Casa! – interrompeu em um tom exaltado – Pouco importa a minha Casa – completou. – Você é minha irmã. Nós somos a única família de verdade um do outro. Não será uma divisão idiota desta escola que vai nos separar.

Um silêncio constrangedor inundou a sala. John encarava a irmã e Lizzie brincava com seus próprios cabelos.

– Acho que a diretora está tentando mudar isso, John.

– Quando eles foram nos buscar lá em casa você disse que algo ia mudar e mudou – continuou, como se não tivesse feito nenhuma pausa. – Eu não consegui estar ao seu lado para te proteger das coisas ruins que você passou até agora.

– Eu não preciso de guarda-costas, Jonathan. Eu tive amigos para me ajudar quando foi preciso. Se você me proteger para que nada me aconteça, que tipo de vida eu terei? Vazia. Cada coisa que me aconteceu foi um desafio e você sabe como eu adoro desafios.

– Não, eu não sei – encarou as próprias mãos, enquanto Lizzie tinha um olhar confuso. – Eu não sei porque... Não sei mais quem é você – completou com os olhos pregados no chão.

– O que? – se afastou dele, surpresa com tal declaração.

– Lizzie, você está envolvida em coisas estranhas. Eu não consigo mais ler você – concluiu, triste.

– Ora, isso deve ser uma coisa boa. Sinal de que estou conseguindo bloquear meus pensamentos de você. Essa coisa de gêmeos...

– Não estou falando não consigo mais entender o que você faz e isso está me deixando muito mal. Seus olhos parecem estar sempre mentindo, escondendo algo de mim, que sou seu irmão!

Jonathan tinha um olhar de súplica voltado para Lizzie e aquilo sempre acabava com ela, por mais que tentasse não transparecer tal fraqueza. A garota entendia perfeitamente o que ele estava tentando passar: essa angústia de não entender o porquê das coisas estranhas da escola geralmente envolvê-la.

– Jonathan, ser uma sonserina...

– Que droga, Lizzie! – explodiu e levantou-se de súbito – Eu não quero saber da Sonserina, Grifinória, Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa! Não quero saber das características que os fundadores gostavam de avaliar nos alunos, porque é só uma coincidência a gente cair nessas Casas, sabe? Mas elas não deveriam guiar a nossa cabeça, como tanta gente disse hoje. O mundo da magia é muito mais do que Hogwarts! Você é você, apesar de tudo. Mas você, irmãzinha, não está mais sendo você. Está sendo outra pessoa. Por quê?

Era isso. Essa era exatamente uma das perguntas que Elizabeth temia e o próprio John quase a havia alcançado naquele dia, enquanto conversavam a sós no vagão do trem. A única pessoa que poderia fazer essa pergunta e abalar sua estrutura tinha conseguido mais rápido do que ela imaginava. Lizzie não tinha certeza se estava preparada para explicar os porquês. Talvez, não precisasse explicar exatamente tudo. Deitou-se no chão e encarou o teto por algum tempo, suspirando. Jonathan parecia entender que tinha chegado em um ponto importante, pois se deitou ao seu lado e aguardou, pacientemente, até que sua irmã organizasse seus pensamentos e se sentisse à vontade para falar.

– Na escola, na escola normal de trouxas, quero dizer, eu sempre fui a nerd estranha, sabe? Os amigos que eu tinha eram muito mais pela certeza de que trabalhos comigo rendiam boas notas do que por amizade. Você, John, você conseguia sempre ser popular e agradar a todos, mesmo que nem tentasse isso de verdade. Sempre invejei essa sua capacidade. Você achava que tinha se tornado amigo dos meus amigos, mas na verdade eram eles que gostavam muito mais de você do que de mim, porque é simplesmente muito fácil – olhou para o lado com ternura para o irmão e voltou a encarar o teto. – Quando vim para cá, decidi que iria ser diferente. Ninguém mais iria me usar e eu não seria uma idiota. Existem três motivos pelos quais eu pedi para ser colocada na Sonserina.

– Você pediu? Ao Chapéu Seletor? – o garoto encarava a irmã com olhos arregalados, enquanto ela mantinha o olhar para o nada.

– Você quer ouvir ou não?

– Desculpe.

– Eu pedi porque não queria ser da mesma Casa de Alvo Dumbledore. Eu sei que você acha isso bobagem – completou, antes que o outro conseguisse falar – Mas eu quero construir minha própria imagem, John. Não quero comparações e isso seria inevitável dentro da própria Casa. Não quero ser a neta de Dumbledore; quero ser Elizabeth que se aprofundou em determinado ramo do mundo bruxo, descobrindo coisas fantásticas e, por acaso, teve um avô famoso. O segundo motivo pelo qual pedi foi por você.

– Por mim?

– É claro. Já estava na hora de você entender que não precisa de mim o tempo todo para se dar bem. As amizades que você fez mostram o quão maravilhoso você é, menos o James. Ele eu acho que você deveria repensar, enfim... Eu só queria te mostrar que você pode crescer do seu jeito, longe de mim.

– Mas eu não quero isso – respondeu, baixinho.

– Eu sei, mas isso te fez mais forte, não foi? – lançou um olhar sincero para o irmão.

– Parece que você ainda consegue me ler – disse, envergonhado – E o terceiro motivo?

– Bom, esse é o mais complicado. Eu quero ser outra pessoa.

– Por que? Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é... Ou era.

– Você é meu irmão e isso não vale. Cansei de tirarem vantagem de mim, de ser aquela certinha de sempre e de seguir as regras para ser a mais perfeita Doutora de Cambridge. Eu queria, não, eu quero ser a descolada, a inteligente, a garota que simplesmente não se importa, sabe? Sempre me gabei das minhas notas e você sabe disso, mas agora aprendi a dizer não e o não é uma coisa poderosa. Mesmo quando você só pensa nele. O egoísmo pode ser uma coisa boa, afinal.

– Mas você ajudou o Alvo na aula de Transfiguração.

– Aquilo foi um lapso. Além disso, eu pedi a varinha dele para que não achasse que sou boazinha demais.

John riu e balançou a cabeça.

– Você pode tentar mudar quem você é por fora. Você pode até fingir que mudou. Mas lá dentro, você não vai mudar nunca.

– Duvida?

– Eu não quero apostar nada, Lizzie. Essa coisa toda não quer dizer que vai parar de falar comigo, não é?

– Não. Eu não devo nada aos sonserinos mesmo. Da minha vida cuido eu.

– Então me explica – disse, ao se sentar novamente.

– Explicar o quê? – e sentou-se de frente para o irmão.

– Por que você está namorando com aquele corvinal, enquanto todo mundo acha que você foi a causa do fim do namoro do James e da Lena. Porque, depois do que eu vi agora há pouco, não acredito em nada que ouvi até agora.

Elizabeth deu um longo suspiro e deixou escapar um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Ele definitivamente a lia com mais facilidade do que poderia imaginar.

– Segredo de irmãos? – perguntou a garota.

– Segredo de irmãos – e uniram o dedo mindinho em acordo.

– Não estou namorando o Tiago. Foi só uma forma de tentar fazer o povo parar de falar que eu gosto do irmão do Alvo.

– Eu sabia! Mas você não gosta do James.

– Não. Ele é um idiota exibicionista.

– Certo. Então... Lizzie! Então aquela história do quadribol...

– Sim, nós armamos para ele.

– Lizzie! – exclamou, chateado.

– Ora, Jonathan! Alguém precisava dar um jeito no ego dele! Estava insuportável, humilhando a minha Casa, de certa forma.

– Mas daí a fazer uma trapaça... Não sei se vou gostar dessa nova você e nem se mamãe e papai vão.

– Eles não vão saber, exatamente. Vai ser uma coisa mais... Bruxa, entende? Nesse mundo.

– Bom, mas de uma coisa eu sei – fez uma pausa e a encarou – Você está colhendo pelo Castelo exatamente o que plantou. O que James está fazendo é pouco.

– Ei! Pensei que fosse meu irmão.

– Só estou sendo justo. Eu devia falar...

– Mas você não vai. Você fez um juramento!

– Eu sei, eu sei - suspirou. – Bem, agora entendo porque estava mentindo, mas não concordo, que fique bem claro. E se você fizer outra coisa dessas...

– Não vou mais trapacear no Quadribol. Juro. Nem vou me envolver.

– Não era bem isso que estava esperando que você dissesse.

– Enfim, já podemos descer? Acho que ainda dá tempo de falar com os palestrantes. Estava procurando a sala do Sr Casper Visionack.

– Por que está interessanda em fantasmas? Pensei que tinha medo.

– Eu não tenho medo! – John tossiu para abafar um riso e ela continuou, inabalável – Só acho que se deve entender aquilo que não se compreende.

– Se a mamãe descobrir que você vai se converter ao espiritismo vai ter acessos.

– Ah! Cala a boca, Jonathan!

Ambos sorriram e se encaminharam para a sala do especialista em fantasmas. Embora Lizzie estivesse interessada e fizesse algumas perguntas, logo aquilo pareceu tedioso demais para o garoto e ele saiu, esbarrando-se em Rose.

– Estava lhe procurando! Descobri coisas bem interessantes.

– Eu também – sorriu, de um jeito enigmático.

Rose olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma as mãos na cintura, tentando entender do que se tratava. Espiou a sala e notou alguns gatos pingados ouvindo atentamente até identificar a cabeleira escura e as vestes sonserinas.

– O que ela está fazendo? Pensei que tivesse medo de fantasmas.

– Não é interessante? – sorriu. – Onde estão os outros?

– Ainda ouvindo histórias de Azkaban.

– Ah, cara! Eu quero muito ouvir também.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu não conheço. Acho que devo saber onde vou parar se cometer um crime no Mundo da Magia.

– Você? Cometer um crime? Você é Jonathan Dumbledore. Isso é impossível. Você não faria mal a uma mosca.

O garoto coçou o queixo por uns instantes e voltou a encarar a amiga.

– O fato de eu ser o melhor caçador e matador de moscas da minha escola trouxa não iria interferir nisso, né? – sorriu de novo e começou a caminhar, deixando a garota atônita – Você devia vir também, afinal, é a dona de planos mirabolantes.

Rose corou diante das palavras do amigo. Ele estava praticamente jogando na cara dela, com muita sutileza, que o plano dela de invadir a sala da Diretora era algo como um crime. Certamente, estaria violando muitas regras da escola, mas será que aquilo poderia levá-la a Azkaban? Sentiu um arrepio na nuca ao chegar à conclusão de que seus pais a matariam. Correu e alcançou o amigo, pedindo desculpas, embora ele insistisse que não havia nada para desculpar.

Havia ainda algumas horas para que outras salas fossem visitadas, o que rendeu uma média final de três palestrantes ouvidos por cada estudante. Havia um clima muito sociável entre os colegas de diferentes Casas, comentando sobre os feitos de seus ex-alunos. Alguns até sentiam vontade de mostrar suas salas comunais e de se vangloriar pela Casa. Claro, não era algo aplicável a maioria dos alunos. Embora fosse liberado, não era muito comum que acontecesse.

Foi a primeira vez que Rose e Jonathan levaram Alvo e Peter para a torre da Grifinória e eles prometeram retribuir a gentileza, logo que pudessem voltar para os dormitórios da Lufa-Lufa. Alvo tinha relutado em fazer aquela visita porque estava com medo de se sentir mal, um intruso ou um filho desnaturado incapaz de seguir os passos dos pais. Mas agora estava mais confiante com sua Casa e, de fato, sentindo-se parte dela, de modo que nada poderia abalá-lo. Foi um fim de tarde feliz, brincando de snap explosivo com os amigos e com o irmão na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

O grupo de sonserinos e corvinal se dispersou logo depois da partida de Draco Malfoy. Elizabeth não tinha retornado a tempo de se despedir do pai de Deymon e o amigo teve a certeza de que ela estaria discutindo com algum palestrande intelectual coisas de intelectuais. Apenas disse ao seu pai para desculpá-la, pois não era fã de quadribol. Khai e Deymon encontraram-na por acaso, saindo da sala, acompanhada do Sr Visionack e alguns livros a tiracolo.

– Foi uma satisfação conhecê-la, srta Dumbledore. Perdão, srta Carter. Ainda não consegui me adequar. Espero que possamos continuar esta conversa por correspondência.

– Sr Visionack, eu adoraria!

– Mandarei outros livros assim que me escrever sobre o que achou destes.

– Certamente, senhor. Farei isso o mais breve possível. Até mais.

Deixou o palestrante e viu os amigos no corredor, vindo encontrá-los com um largo sorriso.

– Meu pai já foi – cortou Malfoy, seco.

– Ah! Desculpe. Acabei perdendo o horário – disse, com o sorriso desaparecendo.

– O que ele tem de interessante?

– Coisas pelas quais me interesso, Malfoy.

– Fantasmas? – perguntou Khai.

– Desde que aquela Murta que Geme me atacou tenho pensado em como revidar – sussurrou, olhando para se certificar de que ninguém a tinha ouvido. – Ela é um fantasma, não é? Não tem muitos livros sobre isso na biblioteca e achei que poderia descobrir mais.

– E descobriu?

– Muito mais coisa, Khai, na verdade.

– Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas estou louco para dormir – disse Malfoy, já começando a andar – Ainda bem que o jantar será servido nos dormitórios hoje. Tanto contato com grifinórios já estava me fazendo mal.

– Vocês não sabem do pior – Lizzie falou e começou a contar seu encontro com James.

Os colegas estavam revoltados com Potter e juraram pensar em uma forma de fazer aquilo tudo acabar o quanto antes. Estavam bem próximos da Ala onde estavam seus dormitórios temporariamente, quando alguém pigarreou atrás deles. Viraram-se e deram de cara com o Prof Pratevil.

– Boa noite, senhores e senhorita.

– Boa noite, professor – disseram, em uníssono.

– Vim aqui para acompanhá-los até seu compromisso noturno.

– Desculpe, professor, não entendi – disse Malfoy.

– Ai, droga! Esqueci! A diretora quer nos ver.

– Por quê? – perguntou Malfoy, assombrado.

– Não faço a mínima ideia – respondeu a garota.

– Sigam-me.

As crianças não tinham outra opção senão seguirem o Professor de Trasfiguração pelos corredores quase desertos da escola. A maioria dos alunos já estava em suas camas ou tomando uma boa xícara de chocolate quente com creme. Por estar acompanhados do professor mais linha dura, o trio de sonserinos não poderia discutir entre eles o que estava acontecendo.

– Fico imaginando o que vocês aprontaram para merecer um chamado da diretora logo após este evento tão grandioso – comentou o professor, encarando o corredor.

– Nós também – deixou escapulir Khai, mas logo foi repreendido por um cutucão da garota.

– Eu acho que deve ser por causa das palestras...

– Srta Dumbledore, há de convir que, se fosse para relatar suas percepções sobre o evento de hoje, a diretora esperaria até amanhã. A senhorita é sagaz o suficiente para chegar a esta conclusão sozinha. Não invente histórias que não sejam plausíveis.

A garota calou a boca e encarou o chão, não conseguindo encontrar nenhum outro motivo. Caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores, até que o professor fez sinal de que parassem. Um barulho estranho vinha de trás de uma tapeçaria para onde o Sr Pratevil se dirigia. Ele ergueu o tecido com rapidez para revelar um casal de adolescentes com os olhos arregalados e ainda agarrados.

– 10 pontos serão retirados da Grifinória e da Corvinal e ambos terão detenção comigo nos dois próximos sábados. Ensinarei a vocês como passar o dia fazendo algo de produtivo na companhia um do outro. Agora vão para seus dormitórios e não me façam encontrá-los de novo.

Os adolescentes saíram andando o mais rápido que puderam, sem encarar o professor ou os primeiro anistas que o acompanhavam. O trio se entreolhou como se uma luz tivesse iluminado um quarto escuro e voltaram a caminhar, com sérias suspeitas do que os aguardava. Quanto ao casal, sem dúvida, estaria praguejando contra o professor assim que estivessem fora do alcance auditivo dele.

Balinês era a senha atual para a dar acesso aos aposentos da diretora. O sr Pratevil bateu quatro vezes educadamente à porta e ouviu a autorização interna para que entrasse. Não era uma sala incomum para os três, que já a visitaram anteriormente. Também não era um lugar de boas recordações. Elizabeth hesitou na hora de entrar e foi conduzida pelo Prof Pratevil pelo ombro até uma das três cadeiras que se encontravam diante da mesa da diretora. Encarou os próprios sapatos e pretendia ficar assim até a hora de ir embora.

– Obrigada, Prof Pratevil. O senhor me faria a gentileza de aguardar até que eu tenha terminado este assunto? Garanto que não levarei mais do que alguns minutos.

– Certamente, diretora – disse e fechou a porta ao sair dos aposentos, aguardando do lado de fora.

– Boa noite – disse e analisou o trio que se comportava de forma nervosa – Então, o que acharam do dia de hoje?

– Bom – Khai falou.

– Bom? – tornou a perguntar a diretora.

– Er... Ótimo. Eu quis dizer que foi ótimo, diretora.

– Certo. E o senhor?

– Foi uma surpresa a presença de meu pai.

– Imagino que sim. A senhorita esteve em todas as salas. O que achou das conversas mais pessoais?

– Excelente, diretora. Foi melhor até do que a palestra porque pudemos conversar com eles e trocar ideias.

– Hum, muito bem. E o que vocês aprenderam hoje?

O trio trocou olhares nervosos. Já não sabiam mais onde a diretora queria chegar. Seria simplesmente isso? Ficaram em silêncio, com medo de errar, embora soubessem que resposta deveria ser dada. Após alguns instantes, a garota tomou a palavra.

– Aprendemos muitas coisas, mas acho que o principal foi sobre as nossas Casas. Não importa se somos da Sonserina, Grifinória, Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa, afinal é apenas uma coincidência a gente ser escolhido. Aprendemos que o Mundo da Magia é muito mais do que Hogwarts e que não devemos nos deixar levar pelo que dizem, porque nada disso define quem somos. É uma questão de escolha e de esforço.

Os colegas olhavam boquiabertos para a amiga, enquanto Minerva McGonagall se recostava em sua cadeira, com um sorriso no rosto e uma expressão satisfeita. Se uma primeiro anista, por mais inteligente e de boa comunicação, chegava a esta conclusão, poderia dar seu trabalho por concluído.

– Excelente, srta Dumbledore. Bela escolha de palavras - alguns quadros murmuravam em concordância. – Agora, vamos ao que realmente os trouxe aqui – dito isso, sentiu as crianças se remexerem nos bancos. – O caso do jogo de quadribol e o bolinho enfeitiçado, é claro. Certamente, não acreditaram que poderiam enganar alguém com tamanha experiência em desculpas de alunos. Já ouvi muito absurdo quando fui diretora da Grifinória, podem crer. Agora, o que farei com vocês? – disse, encarando os três – Devo castigá-los? Expulsá-los?

– Não, por favor – disse a garota.

– Em primeiro lugar, quero a verdade. Expliquem-se.

Logo, os três estavam contando tudo, nos mínimos detalhes, com os créditos das ideias e os motivos de cada um para levarem o plano adiante. Falaram também de como mentiram para a diretora e o que tinham de suportar agora, que era um castigo, na verdade, principalmente para a garota. Após o relato, seguiu-se um silêncio pesado na sala da diretora. Minerva suspirava e rabiscava em sua mesa alguma coisa. Enfim, parou e encarou o trio.

– O que vou fazer com vocês?

– Por favor, diretora, não nos expulse – pediu Elizabeth.

– Eu... não tenho outra escola para ir, diretora – disse Khai.

– Eu não quero estudar em Durmstrang – afirmou Deymon.

– Nós aceitamos a punição, diretora. Qualquer coisa – falou Khai e os amigos concordaram.

– Alguma sugestão da forma como devem ser punidos?

– Um ano de detenção? – sugeriu Malfoy.

– E perda de muitos pontos para a Sonserina – compleou Khai, triste.

– Pedir desculpas aos grifinórios e sermos proibidos de jogar quadribol – disse a garota e os meninos olharam em choque para ela.

– Bem, vejo que vocês compreenderam a gravidade de seus feitos. Farei o seguinte: não tirarei pontos da Sonserina, não lhes darei detenção de um ano e nem evitarei que possam jogar no time de sua Casa. Basta que me façam um grande favor.

As crianças se remexeram nos assentos. Aquilo não lhes parecia simples.

– Que favor seria este, diretora? – perguntou Malfoy.

– Sejam um grupo modelo.

– Como assim? – questionaram.

– Sejam um grupo modelo para o que apresentei hoje. Como sabem, a Sonserina é uma Casa muito rotulada e vocês, por iniciativa própria, decidiram quebrar esta imagem ao acolherem um corvinal em seu convívio diário. Peço apenas que extendam isso.

– Como? – perguntou Khai.

– Ela quer que a gente faça a mesma coisa com lufos e grifinórios – concluiu Deymon.

Khai olhou para os colegas e para a diretora.

– Mas...

– Vamos ser postos para fora da Casa – alertou Deymon.

– Não serão. Ninguém pode fazer isso – constatou a diretora.

– Mas eles vão deixar de falar com a gente – disse Khai.

– Vão apenas considerar algo diferente, como foi no início, quando aceitaram o Sr Richards.

– Com todo o respeito, diretora, uma coisa é um corvinal ou até mesmo um lufo. Outra completamente diferente é um grifinório – afirmou Deymon.

– A senhorita concorda? – a diretora direcionou seu olhar para a menina, que encarava o chão. – Acha impossível conviver com um grifinório?

Khai suspirou e Deymon se segurou muito para não rolar os olhos diante da diretora.

– Não – respondeu a sonserina.

– Bom, como disse, é apenas um favor. Posso voltar a analisar a situação de vocês.

– Espere. Pode nos dar licença um instante, diretora?

– Certamente.

Elizabeth guiou os outros dois até o fundo da sala, ficando de costas para o retrato dos ex-diretores e sussurrando o mais baixo que podia. Tanto que os meninos precisaram se aproximar ainda mais.

– Podemos fazer isso.

– Claro que não, Carter. É um ultraje!

– Malfoy, a outra escolha não é favorável para ninguém – disse a garota.

– Não vou suportar um grifinório entre a gente.

– Mas Malfoy, não estamos falando do Potter. Pode ser o meu irmão. Posso controlar ele, fazer acordos e impor limites.

– Bom, tem o irmão dela, Malfoy. Ele não me parece tão ruim assim.

Deymon olhou incrédulo para o outro e rolou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Escuta – disse a garota agarrando o braço do relutante – Ou fazemos isso ou vamos ser expulsos. É isso que você quer? Nós dois sabemos o que irá acontecer com você, Malfoy, mas o que irá acontecer com a gente?

– Você é uma Dumbledore. Vai ter espaço em qualquer lugar.

Ela largou Deymon e cruzou os braços.

– Agora eu sou uma Dumbledore?

– Desculpe...

– E quanto a mim, Malfoy? Vou ser criado pelo meu avô? Do jeito dele?

Ambos encaravam o garoto, aguardando uma definição. Na cabeça de Deymon, seria moleza para Lizzie, e Khai suportaria o irmão dela porque tava na cara que ele gostava dela. Sentia-se pressionado, mas não era uma decisão fácil para ele. O que seu pai diria? Não queria decepcioná-lo logo agora que estava começando a achar que seu avô tinha uma ideia equivocada sobre ele. Conviver com um grifinório poderia significar a morte social de seu pai, mais uma vez. Como poderia viver com isso? Mas não era justo que seus amigos pagassem sozinhos por uma ideia que tinha sido dele, afinal. Deymon iria para Durmstrang para não ter de conviver com um grifinório, sem dúvida, mas não queria ficar longe dos amigos. Ele nunca teve ninguém como Khai e Elizabeth, até mesmo o chato do Tiago era uma boa companhia. Seu pai ia ter que entender e se não o fizesse, ele ainda tinha sua mãe para defendê-lo. Suspirou fundo, fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

– Está bem. Mas você vai conversar direito com o seu irmão.

– Combinado – dito isso, os três voltaram para os assentos. – Diretora, se aceitarmos fazer esse grande favor para a senhora, poderia nos fazer um pequeno favor?

Os meninos encaravam a colega com supresa e a diretora chegou a erguer uma de suas sobrancelhas e cruzar as mãos.

– Prossiga.

– Esquecer tudo. Quero dizer, não revelar aos grifinórios.

– Mas isso significaria deixar eles acreditarem que a senhorita, de fato, estava apaixonada pelo Sr Potter.

– Não me importo, o mal já está feito. Prefiro isso a ter duas histórias com meu nome rolando pela escola. Eu consigo suportar – disse para os amigos, que a encaravam.

– A senhora pode fazer isso, diretora?

– Creio que sim, Sr Malfoy. Mas não pelo fato de escolherem fazer um grande favor para mim e esta escola, e sim pela sincera amizade que presencio nesta sala. Fico feliz por chegarmos a esta conclusão. Sr Macbeer, pode chamar o Prof Pratevil?

O garoto assim o fez e, em poucos instantes, estavam caminhando pelos corredores. O trio estava silencioso, pois não havia muito que se conversar. Tinham apenas de seguir adiante.

– Então não foram expulsos e nem sofreram detenção – comentou o professor.

– Como o senhor... – Khai começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

– A diretora comentou que achava o grupo de vocês muito interessante para propor uma experiência. Não julguei que daria certo. Pela expressão dela e de vocês, acredito que os convenceu. A questão é: como?

– Pelo bem da escola, é claro – disse a garota.

– Ah, sim, é claro!

– Achamos que a diretora está fazendo a coisa certa – completou Khai.

– Evidente – respondeu o bruxo, carregado de ironia.

Um silêncio constrangedor e repleto de denúncia seguiu-se ao comentário do professor. Ele deixou as crianças no corredor e se retirou em seguida, sem dizer nada. Cada um seguiu para suas camas, também em silêncio. Tinham muito que refletir a partir de suas escolhas feitas à noite.


	24. O ESCONDERIJO DE MACBEER

**24**

**O ESCONDERIJO DE MACBEER**

Finalmente, Harry Potter se encontrava sozinho em seus aposentos, após um longo dia de palestra e bate papo com os alunos. Tinha acabado de enviar corujas contando tudo para Rony, Mione e Gina, incluindo sua visita rápida à sala comunal da Grifinória e uma partida de snap explosivo com seus filhos e alguns amigos deles. Harry compreendia a grandeza do evento de McGonagall e sentia-se feliz por colaborar com aquele momento. Era uma sensação diferente defender Hogwarts sem precisar erguer a varinha para isso. Parecia-lhe algo muito mais nobre do que uma guerra. Estava cansado, afinal. Por mais que tentasse não transparecer, já não era o jovem de 17 anos de antes. Tudo o que precisava era de um bom banho e uma massagem de Gina. Bem, teria que deixar a massagem para as férias.

Mal tinha vestido seu pijama para dormir quando um patrono, em forma de cisne, surgiu no meio de seus aposentos e ele logo soube de quem se tratava. A questão era: por que Cho Chang lhe enviava um patrono falante àquela hora?

_Harry. Fuga de Azkaban. Precisamos de você, imediatamente. Explicações na lareira._

Imediatamente, Harry aumentou as brasas e aguardou o contato de um de seus aurores. Estava impaciente. Uma crise assim, do nada, não fazia sentido. A segurança em Azkaban estava mais severa desde a Segunda Grande Guerra. Quem poderia ter arquitetado isso? Quantos teriam fugido? As brasas começaram a se mexer e logo ele pôde identificar o rosto de Luna Lovegood. Suspirou.

– Olá, Harry! Como vai? Espero que não tenha lhe acordado, mas é uma coisa boa, afinal, precisamos de você.

– Quem fugiu de Azkaban?

– Tenessa e Cho estão com o administrador verificando isso.

– O que aconteceu, Luna?

– O dia estava lindo hoje, mas acho que era atividade de _luminosins_, você sabe como eles adoram pintar o céu com luz e cores antes de tempestades. Acho que uns sete ou oito, talvez dez prisioneiros de Azkaban conseguiram fugir depois de uma explosão e os dementadores não parecem muito felizes, apesar de sugar a alegria dos outros. O que é bem paradoxo, não acha? Seria muito legal da sua parte se pudesse dar uma passada aqui, sabe?

– Estou indo imediatamente. Vou falar com a diretora e partir.

– Ótimo. Ah, Harry! Eu recomendo chocolates... E colar de rabanetes, eles afastam os _zonzóbulos_. Tem muitos deles por aqui.

Harry conjurou novas vestes em seu corpo e saiu apressado de seus aposentos. A situação era alarmante, mas Luna parecia fazer tudo soar muito diferente do que realmente era. Preocupar-se mais com _zonzóbulos_ do que dementadores era um feito e tanto, tinha de admitir. Seus passos ecoavam altos no silêncio dos corredores e em poucos instantes atraiu a atenção de um animago. O Sr Beezinsky veio voando ao seu lado e Harry encarou, com uma expressão interessante, um zangão com listras amarelas e roxas. Segundos depois, um homem loiro, alto e esguio com vestes roxas o acompanhava e Harry reconheceu o bruxo que o acompanhou até os sereianos.

– Algum problema, Prof Potter?

– Boa noite, Sr Beezinsky. Fuga de Azkaban. Receio ter de me ausentar.

– Por Merlim! Quantos escaparam? Como?

– Ataque à fortaleza. Ainda não tenho os números exatos, mas precisamos nos mobilizar imediatamente.

Quando alcançaram a estátua dos aposentos da diretora, Sr Beezinsky fez uma breve reverência e se comprometeu a avisar os outros adultos do ocorrido. Mal Harry tinha erguido o pulso para bater à porta, ela se abriu, revelando uma McGonagall de robe rosa e cabelos presos em grampos. Sua expressão estava espantada.

– Por Merlim, Prof Potter! – disse ao colocar suas mãos no peito. – Fuga em Azkaban!

– Exato. Diretora, vim comunicar minha saída imediata e não sei quando poderei voltar.

– É claro, Sr Potter! Eu compreendo a sua obrigação com a comunidade bruxa, é claro. Venha, utilize minha lareira. Vou arranjar um professor substituto. Talvez o Prof Pratevil não se incomode em realocá-lo...

– Sobre isso diretora, talvez eu possa indicar alguém. Encaminharei uma coruja confirmando assim que possível.

Harry pegou um punhado de pó de flu e falou seu destino, claramente. Um lampejo de fogo verde o engoliu e, em segundos, estava em Azkaban.

A manhã raiou em Hogwarts prometendo um belo dia para aulas ao ar livre. Khai e Deymon se dirigiram para o banheiro dos meninos e caminharam muito lentamente, sem muita disposição para as aulas. O garoto Malfoy estava com uma expressão muito pior do que o colega.

– Ei, Malfoy! Conseguiu terminar o pergaminho sobre Transfiguração de Líquidos? – perguntou Lyu Ho.

Deymon olhou surpreso para o outro primeiro anista. Quase nunca falava com ele.

– Er... Sim. Ontem.

– Posso pegar seu livro? Bachking fez a idiotice de colocar fogo no meu na aula de feitiços.

– Por que não pega o dele?

– Porque ele queimou o dele antes de reduzir o meu a cinzas – disse, com muita raiva.

Malfoy deu de ombros. Seu colega entendeu aquilo como um sim e voltou correndo para o dormitório a fim de terminar sua lição. Deymon coçou a cabeça, se perguntando o porquê de tamanha mudança, até que se lembrou da vassoura nova da companhia do pai e do time de quadribol. Agora, tudo fazia sentido.

– E pensar que muito em breve eles vão nos detestar novamente – falou para Khai, mas o outro estava parado, em choque. – O que foi agora?

– Transfiguração de Líquidos.

– Não me diga que esqueceu? É a segunda aula, Macbeer! Prof Pratevil vai devorar a sua alma em doses pequenas de detenções semanais e a Carter vai avadar você.

– Droga! – disse e voltou correndo para o dormitório.

Malfoy lavou-se e encontrou o outro jogado no beliche, lendo desesperadamente o livro de transfiguração. Balançou a cabeça negativamente para o outro e retirou de sua mochila um pergaminho, atirando-o ao amigo.

– Vê se muda as coisas para não parecer que copiou de mim. Se tivesse tudo no livro, o Prof Pratevil não passaria esse trabalho.

– Valeu, Malfoy.

– Que seja. Quero de volta na primeira aula e antes do Prof Potter chegar.

O sonserino seguiu para o Salão Principal para o seu desjejum, acompanhado por alguns membros do time de quadribol: Seth Hiccock, Callum Darkmouth, Lucius Morbinavell e Vector Pendraconis. Falavam sobre a nova vassoura que Draco havia mostrado e se o primeiro anista estava pensando em se candidatar à vaga para o time no ano seguinte. Não precisou de muito tempo para o garoto sacar qual era a intenção deles, mas fingiu não entender, para render a conversa. Queria muito participar do time, de qualquer maneira. Ele não conseguiu sentar-se próximo a Elizabeth por conta do grupo que o colocou no meio da mesa, junto a Amélia Bulstrode, Bella Parkinson e seu grupinho de sonserinos rebeldes. Aquilo meio que mexeu com Dumbledore, mas ela seguiu fingindo que estava tudo bem. Até Madeline Cascavel e Veruska Tim-Morbidom se sentiram mais à vontade para sentar e falar com ela e Tiago.

– Isso é estranho – sussurrou o garoto. – Me sinto quase aceito.

– Quase – salientou a amiga.

Mal tinham tocado nos pratos quando a diretora pediu a palavra.

– Bom dia a todos! Gostaria de agradecer pelo dia de ontem. Conversei com alguns alunos e pude notar que a visão de mundo de vocês foi realmente ampliada. Fico feliz por ter colaborado com um pouco a mais além do ensino acadêmico. Os palestrantes também ficaram entusiasmados com as conversas durante a tarde e acredito que possamos fazer disso um evento anual em Hogwarts! – houve aplausos e muitos professores concordavam com ela. – Devo, contudo, trazer uma notícia nada agradável para vocês. Fui informada, durante a noite, sobre um incidente mágico extremamente grave. Como logo vocês poderão ler no Profeta Diário, alguns bruxos conseguiram escapar de Azkaban – uma onda de gritinhos de terror e burburinho se formou no Salão. – O Ministério já está providenciando a captura dos fugitivos e, por esta razão, o Prof Potter estará ausente por tempo indeterminado – pôde-se ouvir comentários chateados dos alunos, enquanto James, Alvo e Rose pareciam bem preocupados. – Por hoje, vocês terão o horário livre, mas amanhã chegará uma outra pessoa para substituí-lo. Espero que usem o tempo extra para colocar os estudos em dia, especialmente os que prestarão NOMs e NIEMs no fim do ano.

Dito isso, todos voltaram suas atenções para conversas sobre a fuga em Azkaban, o novo professor que substituiria Harry Potter e alguns ainda comentavam sobre a palestra. Alvo e Rose logo se levantaram e sentaram junto de James e seus amigos, seguidos por Peter e Jonathan.

– Estou preocupado com nosso pai – o tom de Alvo era apreensivo.

– Eu também estou muito nervosa. Será que meu pai também está com ele? – perguntou Rose.

– Ora, Al, é o trabalho dele e eu acho que o tio Rony também deve ter sido chamado. Qual é, gente! Sabemos que eles lidam com o perigo todos os dias – afirmou James.

– Mas não algo assim.

– Ser auror não é algo fácil, Alvo. Não seja idiota. Papai sabe o que faz, afinal, ele é ele não é?

– Mesmo assim, primo. Parece que foram alguns bruxos perigosos.

– E são muitos aurores, Rose. Não é como se nossos pais fossem caçar cada um pessoalmente. Mamãe e tia Mione não deixariam eles irem se não achassem que dessem conta do recado. Acho que vocês estão preocupados à toa – respondeu, mordendo um pedaço de bolo.

James estava preocupado, mas não poderia deixar transparecer para os menores. Ele era o mais velho e tinha que tomar conta dos outros, afinal de contas. Mas ele, de fato, acreditava que Harry e Rony estavam bem, senão nunca teriam sido admitidos para um trabalho tão perigoso. Além de terem se safado há anos contra o ex Lorde das Trevas, é claro. James nunca tinha contado para ninguém, mas sabia de muito mais detalhes do que seus pais suspeitavam. Tinha conseguido que Teddy contasse a maioria das coisas quando ainda era muito novo, chantageando-o ao descobrir que ele namorava Victoire escondido.

Pouco antes de o café terminar, as corujas invadiram o Salão Principal. Todos os alunos se inquietaram nos bancos, aguardando a edição do Profeta Diário cair em seus colos. Elizabeth abriu seu jornal com rapidez, cuja capa estampava a manchete Fuga em Massa de Azkaban e a fotografia do Administrador, Viterlino Delciber, junto ao Chefe dos Aurores, Harry Potter. Ela folheou avidamente até encontrar a página da matéria e passou a ler, acompanhada de Tiago e das meninas que se acotovelavam ao seu lado.

_FUGA EM MASSA DE AZKABAN_

_Ministério teme que fugitivos promovam nova onda de pânico_

_Na noite de ontem, a prisão de segurança máxima do Mundo da Magia, a temida Azkaban, foi novamente violada. Segundo o Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, onze dos doze prisioneiros cumpriam pena por associação com o ex-Lorde das Trevas e o Primeiro Ministro Trouxa foi avisado sobre a situação. "Trata-se de uma ação planejada e executada por bruxos com alto conhecimento de magia. Estamos tomando as medidas cabíveis para recapturar os fugitivos e peço à comunidade bruxa que permaneça atenta e vigilante, entrando em contato assim que avistá-los. Não tentem capturá-los sozinhos, pois são indivíduos perigosos", afirmou o Ministro._

_O Administrador da prisão, Sr. Viterlino Delciber, instaurou uma comissão para investigar os bruxos com acesso à ilha, pois julga que a fuga foi facilitada por alguém. É fato também que alguns dementadores, após o ocorrido, espalharam-se em busca dos prisioneiros. "Estamos trabalhando em conjunto com o Ministério da Magia para encontrar e recolher os criminosos. Os dementadores não têm permissão para atacar cidadãos inocentes. Temo, apenas, que a morte chegará depressa para os fugitivos que cruzarem seus caminhos", ressaltou._

_De acordo com Sr. Harry Potter, chefe do Quartel General de Aurores, "a situação é extremamente delicada. Uma fuga de Azkaban, mesmo com precedentes, é inadmissível. Os aurores estarão trabalhando à paisana, dentro e fora do Ministério. Agradecemos à população que nos informar sobre o paradeiro de algum fugitivo ou caso avistem os dementadores"._

_Os recentes acontecimentos remetem a célebres fugas da prisão de segurança máxima. Até hoje, o Ministério da Magia não sabe explicar como o ex-assassino, posteriormente absolvido, Sirius Black, conseguiu escapar dos dementadores sem o auxílio de bruxos das trevas. O Ministério levou dois anos para encontrá-lo e depois perdê-lo, novamente. A fuga em massa, proporcionada pelo ex-Lorde das Trevas, também consta na história da ilha, pois muitas famílias perderam seus entes queridos após o ocorrido em janeiro de 1996._

_Além de recapturar os fugitivos, o Ministério deve se preparar para travar uma luta com a sociedade. Para Charles DeVillian, presidente da FROG (Frente de Reivindicações à Ordem e Governança), responsável por defender e encaminhar projetos de interesse da comunidade bruxa, "Azkaban não passa de uma prisão obsoleta. Já ficou comprovada sua incapacidade em reter os prisioneiros de alta periculosidade. Imaginem vocês se o ex-Lorde das Trevas não tivesse morto? Onde ele ficaria preso, aguardando o beijo da morte? Em Hogwarts? Em um dos cofres do Gringotes? Certamente, não seria em Azkaban", defendeu._

_Na página seguinte a lista com todos os nomes dos fugitivos, suas fotos para identificação e o contato para emergências do Ministério da Magia. _

_Rabastan Lestrange_

_Rodolfo Lestrange_

_Aleto Carrow_

_Amico Carrow_

_Walden MacNair_

_Antonio Dolohov_

_Thor Rowle_

_Khaleb Macbeer..._

Quando chegou a parte do nome Khaleb Macbeer, Elizabeth não conseguiu mais ler. Ergueu os olhos e procurou Malfoy, no meio da mesa. Segundos depois ele a encarava e levantou-se sem maiores explicações, dirigindo-se ao lugar onde ela estava sentada.

– É o pai dele? – perguntou a garota.

– Com certeza, Carter.

– Onde Khai está?

– No dormitório. Merlim! Ele vai ficar muito mal. Ainda bem que não está aqui no Salão.

– Acabou de chegar – constatou Tiago, apontando para a entrada.

Khai acenava com a cabeça para os amigos, sorrindo levemente por ter terminado de copiar o trabalho de Malfoy a tempo de beliscar alguma coisinha no café da manhã. Sua nota não seria lá muito boa, porque teve que mudar algumas coisas e errar em outros pontos, mas, pelo menos, não teria problemas com o Prof Pratevil ou Lizzie.

Logo que entrou no Salão notou que o local foi silenciando aos poucos e todos começaram a encará-lo e apontar para o Profeta Diário. Ele se aproximou da mesa da Sonserina e pescou para ver a manchete do jornal. Empalideceu na mesma hora, encarando Lizzie e Deymon, que tinham se levantado. Foi a confirmação que ele não queria: seu pai estava entre os fugitivos. O garoto cambaleou um pouco, virou-se e saiu correndo porta afora, seguido pelos dois amigos.

– Você não vai com eles? – perguntou Veruska a Tiago.

– Não. Macbeer não vai muito com a minha cara, então, prefiro não atrapalhar. Vou pegar o material deles e sentar na mesa da Corvinal. Obrigado pela companhia, meninas.

– Eu pego as coisas do Malfoy para você não precisar, sabe? Ir lá no meio.

– Obrigado, Cascavel.

Lizzie e Deymon correram até a Câmara das Passagens a tempo de ver o quarto quadro da direita se fechar. Eles trocaram olhares incertos. Aonde Macbeer iria no segundo andar? Certamente estava desorientado e aquilo os fez ter pena do garoto. A senha era rabo de porco e em pouco tempo estavam em um corredor vazio. Ouviram uma porta se fechar do lado esquerdo e tomaram o rumo para lá, correndo de forma desenfreada. Estavam receosos de que o amigo fizesse alguma besteira.

Ao cruzar o cotovelo do corredor, Lizzie estagnou. Deymon olhou para ela e avaliou a possibilidade de Khai estar em qualquer outra sala, mas lhe parecia improvável. Ninguém gostava de ficar ali, pois a companhia não era nada agradável.

– Fique aqui, Carter. Eu vou entrar.

A garota assentiu e ficou apenas olhando o menino entrar no banheiro feminino; o banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Há alguns meses ela tinha protagonizado um acidente estranho justamente ali. Aquilo ainda fazia seu sangue ferver e jurava que teria retorno. Acreditava que o fato de Murta ser uma garota morta, não significava que podia tentar matar os outros estudantes, assustando-os. A porta se abriu e Deymon colocou o rosto para fora. Estava com uma expressão surpresa, ansiosa e lívida.

– Você precisa ver isso!

– Mas...

– Murta não está aqui. Venha, rápido! – e esticou a mão para ela.

Lizzie avaliou aquilo com cautela, mas tinha de acreditar em seu amigo e entrou com ele. O banheiro continuava o mesmo de sempre, exceto pelo fato de não haver água em lugar nenhum. Poderia até se passar por um lugar comum, não assombrado. As mesmas portas gastas, o mesmo chão de pedra e alguns espelhos oxidados nas pontas, mas havia algo que não fazia parte daquele cenário antigo.

– O que é isso? – apontou para o lugar onde antes estava a pia.

– Um buraco.

– Você acha que a Murta foi por aí?

– Não. Acho que Macbeer desceu aqui.

– Você está pensando em ir atrás dele, Malfoy? Mas e se não for ele?

Malfoy lhe deu um meio sorriso e seus olhos diziam que ele ia arriscar do mesmo jeito.

– Eu tenho uma suspeita. Se eu não voltar, chame ajuda.

– Mas...

Elizabeth não pôde falar mais nada, pois o garoto se jogou pelo buraco na parede, que, na verdade, fazia parte do encanamento do castelo. O caminho era escuro e havia um cheiro forte de mofo e algas vindo de algum lugar. Colocando as mãos na lateral, Deymon notou que outros pequenos desvios se abriam a partir do cano principal por onde escorregava. Decidiu manter as mãos próximas ao corpo, a fim de não se machucar no caminho. Ele se sentiu jogado para um lado e depois para outro, mas sempre para baixo. Parecia que iria atravessar o planeta e aparecer do outro lado do mundo. Aos poucos, sentiu que o túnel se nivelava de forma a diminuir sua velocidade. Ainda assim, foi jogado e deslizou no chão frio e com uma fina camada de água. Levantou-se, limpou as vestes e puxou a varinha.

– _Lumus!_

O garoto olhou ao redor e percebeu que se encontrava em uma câmara alta o suficiente para um adulto ficar de pé. Tinha um caminho adiante e ele teve a intenção de ir para lá, quando ouviu um barulho vindo do cano. Instantes depois, Elizabeth foi jogada e ele teve de desviar da trajetória, para não ser derrubado no chão.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – sussurrou, zangado. – Eu disse para você ficar lá no banheiro!

– E você acha que eu ia ficar lá esperando a Murta voltar? Além disso, a passagem estava se fechando – disse, limpando as vestes.

– Aquilo fechou? – perguntou, espantado.

– Fechou. Como a gente vai voltar para lá?

Deymon estava com cara de quem tinha comido feijãozinho sabor bosta de dragão.

– Agora que você está aqui e ninguém vai saber onde a gente se meteu, temos que dar um jeito. Deve ter alguma saída para lá – e apontou com a varinha o caminho adiante.

– Deymon – disse a menina, segurando o braço do amigo. – E se tiver algum dos _hungús_ aqui? Ou trasgos? Ou aranhas gigantescas? Hagrid disse que tem acromântulas na Floresta.

– Então eu acho melhor você sacar a sua varinha e ficar atenta. Agora, vê se fica calada e aponta isso para bem longe de mim – disse, referindo-se à varinha da colega.

Lizzie fechou a cara e caminhou ao lado do garoto, dizendo impropérios mentalmente. Quando ele iluminou o chão, notaram que estavam pisando em esqueletos de roedores, corujas e toda a sorte de bichos que um dia entrou ali. As crianças trocaram olhares nervosos e permaneceram colados um ao outro, atentos a qualquer barulho. Depararam-se então com um entulho de pedras.

– Parece que alguma coisa desabou aqui – constatou Malfoy.

– Deymon, você acha que Khai realmente continuaria andando?

– Eu não sei, mas não tem saída do lado de cá, não é?

– A gente devia voltar e olhar direito.

– Está com medo, Carter? – perguntou, com um sorriso provocador e escalou as pedras, passando pelo buraco – O caminho continua aqui – disse.

Lizzie suspirou e escalou os destroços, alcançando Malfoy do outro lado. Detestava ser desafiada e não suportava que a chamassem de medrosa. Na verdade, não era medo. Era aquela mesma sensação estranha que sentiu quando viu os bruxos pela primeira vez, de que algo não ia acabar bem. Sentia, no seu íntimo, que alguma coisa estava errada com aquele lugar. Quando viu a primeira fileira de ratos, revirou os olhos.

Deymon tinha o olhar atento, a respiração acelerada e um sorriso no rosto. Aquilo estava lhe parecendo uma aventura e, desde que estranhas coisas tinham acontecido na escola, poderiam estar no caminho certo. Quem sabe, descobririam o dono da voz? Aquele parecia um bom lugar para alguém pedir socorro. Era escuro e, certamente, a pessoa estaria sozinha. Era essa certeza que o levava adiante, sem raciocinar direito sobre os perigos que poderia encontrar.

Os dois seguiram por um túnel longo e podiam ouvir o som de gotas de água chocando-se no chão de pedras e em poças. Foi então que perceberam uma mudança na atmosfera. Encararam, abismados, uma câmara comprida e iluminada por uma estranha luz verde. Parecia que estavam de volta à sala comunal da Sonserina. Caminharam cautelosamente, observando as altas colunas de cada lado.

– Malfoy, parecem cobras – sussurrou a menina, no ouvido dele.

– O quê?

– As colunas! Parecem cobras – repetiu, baixinho.

O garoto forçou a vista e viu a que ela se referia. As colunas eram formadas por cobras em alto relevo, dando voltas e mais voltas até o alto. Deymon não soube dizer exatamente como foi que a ideia surgiu em sua mente, mas lhe pareceu tão óbvia que soltou um riso nervoso. Foi repreendido por um tapa da amiga e olhou feio para ela, que fazia sinal de silêncio. Ele parou e escutou. Seria algum descendente do basilisco que Harry Potter tinha encontrado na Câmara Secreta de Salazar? Trocou o peso das pernas e voltou a escutar. Além do constante pinga-pinga vindo de todos os lugares, havia algo mais.

– O que eu vou fazer? Por que isso está acontecendo? Eu não quero que ele volte, eu não quero que ele volte. Vai ser ruim, muito ruim – murmurava Khai, absorto em seus problemas.

Lizzie e Deymon trocaram olhares significativos e caminharam para a frente. O barulho dos seus passos nas poças d`água denunciaram a presença dos dois e, por pouco, Deymon não foi atingido por um feitiço estuporante que passou a centímetros do seu braço esquerdo. Aquilo o fez recuar e colocar a garota atrás de si, automaticamente.

– Khai, somos nós! Eu e Lizzie.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou, atônito. – Vocês não deviam estar aqui. Como entraram? – o garoto parecia desesperado, angustiado e nervoso.

– Calma, Khai. Estávamos preocupados com você e te seguimos – explicou o garoto.

– Oh! Eu esqueci de fechar logo – disse, em um tom receoso.

Os dois entraram no campo de visão de Macbeer, ainda de varinha em punho e ficaram abismados com a visão que tinham. Uma estátua enorme de pedras ocupava o fim da Câmara tão alta quanto o teto, que se perdia no breu. Um homem estava esculpido nela e tinha a barba enorme, quase alcançando a barra das vestes. Era grandioso. A única coisa estranha era o fato de o bruxo estar de boca aberta. No chão, um esqueleto de uma enorme cobra ocupava boa parte do espaço.

– Oh, meu Deus! – falou Lizzie, encarando os restos mortais do basilisco.

– Se diz Merlim, Carter. Por Merlim! – corrigiu Malfoy, ainda encarando aquilo tudo. – Macbeer! Você encontrou a Câmara Secreta de Salazar Sonserina!

– O quê? – perguntou a garota, confusa. – Aquela da história que você me contou outro dia? Tá de brincadeira!

– Mas como? Quando? – questionou ao amigo.

– Foi... Sem querer. Vocês não deviam estar aqui – disse Khai, torcendo a varinha nas mãos.

– Você é descendente de Salazar Sonserina? – Malfoy continuou perguntando, enquanto se aproximava do outro.

– Não. Minha família não tem nada a ver com ele – respondeu, encarando as paredes.

– Então...

O interrogatório de Malfoy foi interrompido pela garota, que pousou a mão em seu ombro, enquanto encarava Khai. Ela deixou o amigo para trás e se aproximou do outro, tocando-lhe as mãos nervosas. Macbeer encarou, embasbacado, as mãos quentes da garota e suspendeu seu olhar.

– Você está bem?

Aquelas três palavras tiveram um efeito catastrófico no garoto. Em instantes, sentiu uma força invisível apertar a sua garganta, como se desse um nó. Seu estômago revirou, suas pernas tremeram e sentiu vontade de vomitar. Então sua visão ficou embaçada, tomada pelas lágrimas que jorraram como duas nascentes de seus olhos. Por fim, desabou no chão, chorando, segurando firme as mãos da garota.

– Ele... Ele...

– Nós sabemos – Lizzie disse.

Ficaram em silêncio até Khai conseguir conter as lágrimas e sentar-se direito, largando as mãos da garota, com certa relutância. Ela e Malfoy acompanharam o outro e ocuparam um lugar seco no chão.

– Belo lugar você achou – disse Deymon, fazendo Khai sorrir.

– Eu meio que esbarrei nele, sabe?

– Isso foi hoje? – perguntou a sonserina.

– Ah...não – respondeu, desconsertado. – Eu esbarrei na entrada durante o natal.

– No natal? E não falou nada para a gente?

Diante da pergunta da colega, Khai encarou o chão. Encontrar a Câmara Secreta foi uma coisa tão fantástica que ele queria manter para si durante algum tempo. Nunca na vida tinha conquistado o direito de ter um segredo tão valioso. Agora tinha chegado o momento de dividir isso. A única alegria era que o local não tinha sido contaminado pela presença de um corvinal. Isso seria o fim, com certeza. Eles dois estarem ali não era uma agressão à memória de Salazar, pois Deymon era sangue-puro e Elizabeth, mesmo não tendo certeza, era uma Dumbledore e aquilo devia servir de algo. O difícil era explicar para eles o porquê de não falar nada. Certamente, não iria revelar tudo.

– Deixe-me explicar do começo, então. Eu passei no banheiro da Murta só para abusar ela mesmo, porque tinha feito aquilo com você, Lizzie. Depois de expulsá-la do banheiro, fazendo ela sumir pelo encanamento da privada, fiquei lá passando o tempo. Ninguém nunca entrava ali mesmo e não estava muito no clima de natal, sabem? Aí descobri que em uma das torneiras tinha uma cobra esculpida e fiquei com aquilo na cabeça. Apareci outras vezes no banheiro, sempre mandando a Murta descarga abaixo, porque ela é muito chata e enxerida. Então eu sonhei com... – encarou a garota e desviou o olhar. – Uma corrida de hipogrifos e o prêmio era um baú do tesouro e uma cobra. Então, ela disse que era só mandar abrir em língua de cobra e pronto. Então...

– Espera! Espera aí! Você é ofidioglota? – perguntou Malfoy, surpreso.

– Er... Sou. Minha mãe era. Foi por isso que meu pai casou com ela, achando que tinha alguma relação com Salazar Sonserina, mas acabou meio chateado porque ela não tinha.

– E você nunca disse para a gente? – questionou o sonserino.

– Não é muito legal falar com cobras, mesmo no Mundo da Magia, Malfoy.

– Sim, Macbeer, mas você é um sonserino. Isso, tipo, te coloca lá no topo.

O garoto sorriu, meio sem graça, olhou para os amigos e desviou o olhar.

– Não achei que devia falar sobre isso, mas se você acha...

– Não – disse a menina, de repente.

– Por que não, Lizzie? Khai vai ficar famoso na Sonserina!

– Não, claro que não. Esse tem que ser o nosso segredo, entendem? Para que a gente tenha sempre no olhar essa sensação de que somos melhores do que todo o resto de sonserinos que sequer sonham em pôr os pés aqui; que sequer sonham em conhecer alguém que fale a língua das cobras; ou tenha um pai que faça vassouras fantásticas e compre times de quadribol.

– Ou tenha um grande bruxo como avô – completou Malfoy.

– Isso também. Temos que jurar manter segredo.

– Podemos fazer um feitiço. Khai, você pode ser o fiel do segredo. É muito justo porque foi você quem descobriu. O que acha? – perguntou o sonserino.

– Você sabe como fazer? – Khai indagou ao colega.

– Sim, eu sei. Meu pai me mostrou, uma vez. Bom, vamos precisar das varinhas, mas isso vai ser meio perigoso por causa da Lizzie. A gente pode acabar sem a mão no processo – disse Malfoy.

– Idiota. Minha varinha está bem controlada, ouviu? _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Instantes depois, algumas pedrinhas próximas a eles começaram a flutuar. Malfoy deu de ombros.

– Não temos muita escolha, de qualquer jeito. Levantem. Agora, Khai você mantém a palma da mão direita para cima e eu e Lizzie posicionamos as nossas viradas para baixo, acima da sua. Segurem a varinha na mão esquerda. Bom. Agora você repete comigo o seguinte, Lizzie: A entrada para a Câmara Secreta de Salazar Sonserina fica no banheiro do segundo andar, na pia marcada pelo símbolo da cobra. Eu, daí você fala seu nome bruxo, escolho Khai Macbeer como fiel do segredo.

A garota assentiu segura, compreendendo a importância da magia que fariam.

– Você, Khai, vai repetir a mesma coisa, menos o final. Ao invés disso, você fala: Eu, Khai Macbeer, aceito ser o fiel do segredo. Então contamos até três e falamos juntos _fidelius_. É muito importante que você tenha bem clara a intenção de fazer o feitiço, porque o difícil mesmo é sentir a magia.

Todos concordaram e seguiu-se um longo silêncio enquanto se concentravam. Malfoy foi o primeiro a falar e os outros encararam surpresos um fio azul royal que saía da ponta da varinha e parecia ser absorvida pela mão dele. Elizabeth falou logo em seguida e sentiu uma beliscada dentro de si, como se algo estivesse sendo retirado. Para Khai, era como se algo estivesse sendo acrescentado ao seu corpo. Por fim, todos disseram o feitiço e olharam, encantados, o fluxo azul de energia fluir de um para outro, sendo depositado na palma da mão de Khai, que a fechou, sentindo-a quente. Depois disso, os três sentaram com sorrisos nos rostos.

– Foi até fácil – disse Lizzie.

– É porque a intenção era forte, vocês sacaram a importância. Muito da magia é sentir o fluxo – explicou Malfoy.

A garota o encarou, surpresa.

– E eu perdi tantas horas-aula com professores chatos tendo você como especialista em sentir a magia?

O garoto sorriu, sem graça.

– Minha mãe me ensinou isso. Khai, como fazemos para voltar? Tem alguma saída por aqui?

– Não. A saída é a entrada.

– Mas como vamos subir naquele cano? É impossível! – exclamou a garota.

– Vocês não viram a corda?

– Que corda? – perguntaram em uníssono.

– Da primeira vez que eu achei a passagem, eu não entrei. Roubei do armário do Filch muitos metros de corda, dei vários nós e desci. Vocês não acham que eu seria idiota o suficiente para me atirar em um buraco sem saber a profundidade, onde iria parar e como voltar, não é?

Os outros dois sonserinos sentiram o rosto queimar, desconcertados.

– A corda não chega até a saída do cano, mas dá para ir engatinhando até ela. Coloquei um feitiço adesivo para ficar colada na parte de cima.

– Muito inteligente da sua parte, Khai – avaliou Lizzie.

– Obrigado – respondeu, passando a mão na nuca, meio sem jeito.

– Isso quer dizer que ainda temos bastante tempo até a segunda aula. Podemos explorar um pouco mais a Câmara – interessou-se Malfoy.

– E a aula do Prof Potter? – perguntou ao colega.

– Ele não está. Foi resolver o problema da fuga de Azkaban.

Elizabeth cutucou o amigo pela sua falta de sensibilidade. Khai virou o rosto, parecendo interessado em alguma coisa no canto escuro da parede, enquanto Lizzie criticava Deymon com o olhar.

– Seu pai não vai poder vir até Hogwarts, Khai. Você está seguro – a sonserina tentou animá-lo.

– Eu sei, mas em casa...

– Terá dementadores. Ele não vai se aproximar – assegurou Deymon.

– Isso é para me animar? – Khai perguntou sarcástico. – Minha vida já é ruim sem dementadores para sugar a alegria do ambiente! Além disso, vocês não entendem. Meu avô vai agir como se ele estivesse prestes a entrar pela porta a qualquer momento. Se duvidar, ele vai obrigar os dementadores a irem embora.

– Mas eles não irão. Você estará seguro, tenho certeza de que a diretora deve pensar em alguma coisa – disse Lizzie. – Precisa ter um pouco mais de confiança.

– Está bem.

Malfoy saiu de perto deles e foi caminhando até o esqueleto do animal. Os outros o observaram por um tempo, enquanto ele tocava os restos do basilisco com curiosidade.

– Só não toque nas presas – advertiu Khai. – O sangue está seco, mas pode ser perigoso.

– Por que? – perguntou a garota.

– Basiliscos possuem um veneno mortal e ele fica muitos anos impregnado nas presas. Eu... Li em um livro – completou, diante do olhar espantado da amiga.

– Vocês dois estão ficando espertos demais.

– É a convivência – disseram os garotos ao mesmo tempo e sorriram.

Passaram mais alguns minutos observando o esqueleto, tecendo comentários e ouvindo Khai falar sobre a beleza e o perigo dos basiliscos. Depois admiraram a Câmara, falaram sobre Salazar Sonserina e de como eram sortudos em encontrar tudo aquilo.

– E eu que pensei que poderíamos estar na pista da voz que escutamos naquele dia – disse Malfoy, enquanto caminhavam para a saída da câmara principal.

– Nossa! Nem tinha me lembrado disso. Faria todo o sentido! – sobressaltou-se a garota.

– Acho que continuamos na estaca zero – disse Deymon.

– Malfoy! Você não me entregou a inscrição da pedra para eu ver o que significa.

– E como é que eu vou molhar aquilo sem que ninguém veja? Não posso simplesmente chegar na beira do lago e enfiá-la debaixo da água! Se você não reparou, aquilo praticamente acende como um feitiço _lumus_!

– Você tem um caldeirão, não tem? Use o cérebro: encha-o de água. Ou melhor: agora que temos este lugar, molhe a pedra aqui. Garanto que essa água toda vem de algum lugar do lago.

O garoto estancou e voltou a encarar a menina. Depois suspirou e seguiu na frente.

– Chata sabe tudo – murmurou.

O trio continuou andando, desviando das goteiras e conversando coisas aleatórias. Khai comentou que daria para consertar o trabalho dele ainda e, quando Lizzie lhe perguntou o porquê, ele desviou o assunto falando de quadribol. Minutos depois, a garota já estava entediada, achando as paredes mais interessantes. Escalaram a parte desmoronada, fazendo mais algumas pedras cederem a fim de passarem com mais facilidade.

De repente, Lizzie ouviu um barulho e apontou a varinha para um canto, fazendo todos segurarem a respiração, até que um rato apareceu. Todos riram e ela mandou o animal longe, estuporando-o. Aquilo lhe deu uma ideia, mas ainda precisava amadurecer a coisa na sua mente.

Entraram na tubulação e começaram a engatinhar até alcançar a ponta da corda. Khai lhes mostrou um aro acolchoado improvisado e mostrou como prendê-lo na cintura. Em seguida, apontou a varinha para o anel que o ligava à corda, dizendo que iria na frente para se certificar de que não haveria ninguém e expulsar a Murta, se fosse o caso.

– Você teve realmente muito tempo para pensar em tudo isso, não foi? – comentou, Malfoy.

– Foi. Vejo vocês logo. Para cima! – ordenou com a varinha e o aro começou a puxá-lo.

Alguns minutos depois, o aro voltou a aparecer e Lizzie subiu, seguida por Deymon. O resto do dia transcorreu com muita tranquilidade, apesar das olhadelas que Khai recebia de quase todos os alunos. Embora o trabalho de Transfiguração de Khai estivesse paupérrimo, tiveram outros muito piores e o Prof Pratevil tinha até feito algumas meninas da Lufa-Lufa chorarem. A última aula do dia era da Profª Carmelita e se revelou a mais interessante de todas.

– Vamos, sentem-se todos. Srta Ronyvew, peço que deixe a conversa com a Srta Parker para a sala comunal da Corvinal, sim? Agora, sei que todos estão ansiosos pelo fim do ano letivo e está sendo impossível controlá-los nestas aulas.

Trelawney acenou com a varinha e um pedaço de giz voou na cabeça de Goyle, fazendo alguns sonserinos rirem. Lançou um olhar significativo e, finalmente, conseguiu a atenção total da turma.

– Assim como os últimos meses de aula se aproximam, é chegada a hora de vocês saberem como será a minha avaliação – disse e fingiu não notar os olhares assustados dos alunos. – Eu, o Prof Pratevil e Madame Hooch julgamos adequado avaliá-los em conjunto.

A professora de Feitiços teve de aumentar o tom da voz e bater com o apagador no quadro, através de um floreio de varinha, para conseguir acalmar a turma.

– Vocês serão avaliados trabalhando em conjunto, utilizando os feitiços que aprenderam este ano na minha disciplina, em Transfiguração e a habilidade no voo. Estamos preparando uma pequena aventura e espero que gostem. Agora, existe apenas mais um novo encantamento para vocês aprenderem comigo, antes que passemos para a revisão. Alguém saberia me dizer o que é necessário para lançar bilhetes voadores?

Poucas mãos se ergueram alto.

– Sr Richards.

– Primeiro, é preciso que o bruxo escreva alguma coisa em um pedaço de pergaminho. Depois, ele tem que ser enfeitiçado com o feitiço _aletas versatum_ enquanto você pensa claramente para quem ele tem que ir. Um bilhete voador não vai muito longe, por isso é ideal para usar dentro de salas comunais, por exemplo – explicou Tiago.

– Muito bem, Sr Richards. Cinco pontos para a Corvinal. É um feitiço de nível um pouco mais avançado, mas como já estamos preparando vocês para o segundo ano de Hogwarts, acho adequado. É bastante fácil. Um aluno do primeiro ano conseguiu sair desta aula inicial com um bilhete voador quase perfeito. Agora quero que escrevam alguma coisa em um pedaço de pergaminho, depois pensem em alguém e movam a varinha em dois círculos no sentido horário e digam _aletas versatum_!

Carmelita apontou para um pergaminho em cima de sua mesa e as crianças observaram ele flutuar, como se ela tivesse lançado um _wingardium leviosa_. Depois, duas asas de libélula surgiram de cada lado do pedacinho de papel e ele voou até as mãos de Elizabeth, na primeira fila, ao lado de Tiago. Assim que tocou nas mãos da garota, o pedaço de pergaminho voltou ao normal.

– Vocês têm até o final da aula para tentar. Mãos à obra!

Apesar de ser um feitiço extremamente simples, não era tão fácil quanto a professora fazia parecer. Alguns pergaminhos foram queimados, outros foram rasgados, Tiago, da Corvinal, até tinha conseguido fazer o pergaminho flutuar, mas a grande maioria os fazia lançar-se como foguetes contra as paredes. Prof Carmelita teve que desviar de um bilhete suicida enviado por Macbeer. Quando todas as esperanças de conseguir algo estavam no fim, um bilhete chamou a atenção pelo seu vôo incerto. As asas de libélula tinham ficado de um tamanho muito pequeno, mas ainda assim mostrava a habilidade do feitiço. Khai admirou-se ao receber o bilhete em mãos e ler o que estava escrito:

_Shhh!_

_Ass: Malfoy_

Sorriu para o amigo, entendendo perfeitamente o recado, e a Prof Carmelita deu 10 pontos para a Sonserina.

Após o jantar, o quarteto de colegas se desfez para seguir até seus respectivos dormitórios. Elizabeth pediu que Khai esperasse do lado de fora enquanto ela pegava uma coisa. Malfoy também ficou, ao passo que Tiago seguiu com seus colegas da Corvinal. Minutos depois, a sonserina reapareceu com um pacotinho verde de presente para o outro.

– Isso é para você. Comprei de... Hum... Presente de natal.

– De natal? – perguntou Khai, surpreso, afinal, estavam a dois meses das férias de verão.

– Eu... Hum... Sou meio ruim nisso, sabe? Quero dizer, eu comprei isso, mas como você foi pego com a minha poção polissuco e tudo mais, eu fiquei muito chateada e decidi que você não merecia ganhar presente nenhum. Eu já devia ter dado quando a gente voltou a se falar, mas... Bem, eu não sou muito boa nessas coisas.

– Eu acho que ela quer pedir desculpas por não ter lhe entregue isso antes – traduziu, Malfoy.

A garota lançou um olhar irritado para ele, mas depois revirou os olhos.

– Vamos, Macbeer. Abra! – mandou.

Ainda sorrindo, Khai abriu o pacote e olhou com admiração uma corrente de prata com o brasão da Sonserina cravejado de esmeraldas semi-verdadeiras. No verso, estava escrito em letras de caligrafia perfeita: _"Nada pode nos deter"_. Olhou para os colegas e Deymon puxou uma correntinha prateada por baixo de suas vestes e a garota fez o mesmo.

– Uau! Isso é demais! Muito obrigado – disse Khai, colocando o colar.

– Agora somos verdadeiramente um grupo de sonserinos, cheio de segredos, como deve ser – afirmou a garota.

– E nada pode nos deter – completou Malfoy, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dos dois colegas.


	25. CLUBE DE DUELOS

**25**

**CLUBE DE DUELOS**

A manhã de primavera anunciava um dia tranqüilo na escola, apesar do grande temor que sentia a comunidade bruxa, em virtude da perseguição aos fugitivos de Azkaban. Os alunos ainda não sabiam que Minerva, alguns professores e os bruxos do Ministério tiveram um sério trabalho à noite, expulsando dementadores que apareceram para conferir se algum dos prisioneiros estava por lá, mas era apenas uma questão de tempo. Todos foram escoltados de volta para Azkaban, pelos animagos e funcionários da seção de Desastres Mágicos. Talvez, por este mesmo motivo, um maravilhoso aroma floral parecia ocupar os corredores do castelo. Como mágica, todos estavam muito mais tranquilos e relaxados. A ausência de uma aula no dia anterior, o tão comemorado período vago, fez muito bem aos alunos. Teria sido melhor – e era de consenso geral – se o professor afastado tivesse sido Hermito Pratevil.

Peter e Alvo aguardavam por John e Rose no pé da escada principal, enquanto conversavam animadamente com Timmy e Détrio sobre o Clube de Duelos. Finalmente, a semana de torneio entre estudantes tinha chegado e a ansiedade era grande, entre os alunos do 2º ao 7º anos. Alguns primeiro anistas, contudo, estavam se sentindo excluídos do grande evento.

– Vimos os professores duelando, não foi? – insistiu Détrio. – Somos novatos, mas temos direitos também. Tinha que ter justiça nesse mundo – choramingou.

– Se fosse assim, poderíamos ir à Hogsmeade esse ano mesmo – Alvo se manifestou, brincando.

– Eu acho que a gente devia ir para Hogsmeade. Não vejo nada demais. Os mais velhos ficam tirando onda e humilhando a gente porque eles vão, enquanto a gente tem aula! – o lufo continuou se queixando.

– Détrio, quando você for diretor de Hogwarts, você muda tudo isso – brincou Peter. – Se não quiser esperar tanto, tenho certeza de que a diretora vai adorar ouvir sua opinião.

– Você acha o quê? Eu bem que poderia falar uma ou duas coisas para ela – desafiou o amigo.

– Ótimo! – exclamou Timmy. – Olha aí a sua chance!

A diretora McGonagall vinha caminhando em direção ao Salão Principal, escutando as observações do Prof Hagrid quanto a uma movimentação estranha na Floresta Proibida. Segundo o professor, os centauros estavam inquietos e os animais estavam avançando um pouco mais para a orla. Rúbeo afirmou também ter encontrado uma das filhas de Aragogue sondando um espaço desabitado. Registrou ainda que, em suas últimas investidas na Floresta, não encontrou registro do último hungú, mas pôde ver algumas espécies novas de animais mágicos, porém inofensivos.

Minerva ouvia com atenção e agradecia o aviso do Guarda-Caças, quando notou os quatro alunos lufos lhe encarando. Hagrid despediu-se e a diretora sorriu ao encarar os olhos verdes de Alvo, por trás de seus óculos redondos, como os de Harry. Era impressionante a semelhança entre os dois, embora considerasse o lufo com muito mais juízo. Identificou seus colegas Peter, Timmy e Détrio, que tinha no rosto a expressão de estar passando muito mal.

– Está tudo bem, Sr Arinellus? – perguntou, aproximando-se do grupo.

– S-sim, senhora.

– Détrio tem uma coisa para dizer à senhora, diretora – afirmou Peter, segurando o riso o quanto pôde.

– É mesmo, Sr Arinellus? – questionou, com uma expressão dúbia.

Détrio encarou, de cara fechada, o amigo que mal segurava a gargalhada que queria dar. Sentiu sua mão suar e sua boca ficar seca bem ali, diante da diretora. Antes que pudesse notar, estava dizendo a coisa mais patética do mundo:

– A... A senhora está muito bonita hoje.

Alvo teve que dar as costas para não rir na cara da diretora, enquanto Peter e Timmy ficavam roxos, de tanto prender a respiração.

– Como disse, Sr Arinellus? – perguntou a diretora, pega de surpresa.

– Er... Está uma linda semana para os duelos, não é? – o lufo sorriu, sem graça.

– Sim, Sr Arinellus. O Clube de Duelos será proveitoso nesta semana – respondeu, desconfiada. – Ora, não sei o que os senhores estão aprontando, mas se continuarem aqui perderão o anúncio da nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– Será uma professora, então? – perguntou Timmy e Minerva apenas sorriu.

– Estamos só esperando por Jonathan e Rose, diretora – Alvo explicou.

– Está bem, então. Não se atrasem para o café.

Dito isso, caminhou para dentro do Salão Principal. Alvo, Peter e Timmy racharam de rir quando a diretora saiu do campo de audição. Détrio tinha o punho fechado e lançava um olhar assassino para Peter. Ainda tentou se justificar, mas os colegas o chatearam tanto que resolveu entrar, seguido por um Timmy piadista.

Rose e Jonathan apareceram alguns minutos depois e encontraram os dois lufos ainda sorrindo, com lágrimas nos olhos. Quando questionados, inventaram uma desculpa qualquer, afinal, era uma piada interna. Combinaram de praticar alguns feitiços no fim da tarde e se dirigiam para o Salão, quando o trio de sonserinos e o corvinal apareceram. Vinham conversando em seu mundinho particular, mas assim que alcançaram o quarteto, algo diferente aconteceu.

– Oi, John! – disse Lizzie, parando de frente para ele.

– Bom dia! – falou Tiago, para todos.

– Oi – resumiu Khai, particularmente para Jonathan.

Malfoy apenas meneou a cabeça, em sinal de cumprimento ao irmão de Lizzie.

– Estaremos no lugar de sempre – afirmou Tiago, enquanto seguia os dois sonserinos, que continuaram caminhando.

Jonathan, Alvo e Peter estavam meio boquiabertos diante da cena que presenciaram. Rose estava muito chateada e de braços cruzados.

– Educação mandou lembranças! – disse, venenosa. – Não somos invisíveis, sabia?

Elizabeth limitou-se a olhá-la com uma sobrancelha erguida e depois voltou-se para seu irmão:

– Preciso falar com você. Agora.

– Estaremos lá dentro, John – afirmou Alvo, enquanto empurrava sua emburrada prima para o Salão, seguido por Peter.

– E então? – perguntou o grifinório.

– Conversei com os meninos sobre você e consegui convencê-los a te dar uma chance. Isso quer dizer que eles vão ser mais legais com você daqui para frente.

– Estão mais educados comigo, eu notei.

– Pois é. Bom, talvez possamos até fazer alguma coisa juntos.

– Vamos poder juntar meus amigos com os seus?

– Menos, Jonathan.

– Vou poder sentar com vocês na mesa da Sonserina?

– Bem menos, Jonathan.

– Vou poder andar com vocês pelos corredores?

– Quase nada, na verdade.

– Então, o que podemos fazer juntos?

– Não sei ainda, mas não força a barra, ok? Tá sendo meio complicado para eles.

– Tiago me pareceu bem à vontade – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Ele é um corvinal, John. Olha, a gente está abrindo uma exceção. Se você não notou, os sonserinos não fazem muito isso. Então, dê tempo ao tempo.

– Ok. Mas esse é um sacrifício que _eles_ estão fazendo. E quanto a você?

– Não entendi.

– Ora, Lizzie! Se eles estão fazendo isso por você, o que você pode fazer por si mesma?

– Continuo na mesma.

– Eu quero que você seja mais legal com meus amigos.

– O quê! – exclamou, exaltada.

– Se seus amigos serão mais legais comigo, quero que você seja mais simpática com o Alvo, Peter e a Rose. Dê um oi de vez em quando.

– Eu não...

– Você não vai querer que eu conte ao papai e à mamãe como você está demonstrando a educação que eles te deram, não é? – perguntou, irônico.

Lizzie encarou o irmão com os olhos semicerrados. Bufou de raiva, enquanto Jonathan permanecia com uma expressão neutra, como se aquilo não lhe dissesse respeito. A sonserina bufou mais uma vez, murmurou algo inaudível e relaxou. Detestava ser vencida pelo irmão.

– Ótimo! – e virou-se em direção à entrada.

– Quer sentar comigo na mesa da Grifinória? – perguntou, com um sorriso brilhante.

– E ser morta antes da primeira aula? Não, obrigada.

Entraram juntos no Salão Principal e se dirigiram às suas respectivas mesas. Havia uma euforia no ar com relação à nova professora de DCAT, aliado aos comentários sobre a perseguição dos aurores, pois parecia que tinham capturado alguém. Macbeer ficou particularmente tenso. Pouco antes do começar o café, aproveitando-se de um Salão quase lotado, Minerva pediu a palavra e imediatamente fez-se silêncio.

– Meus queridos alunos e alunas, caros professores... Como todos sabem, o Prof. Potter teve de se ausentar da cadeira de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em prol da comunidade bruxa. Para que o cronograma de aulas não fosse prejudicado, o próprio Sr Potter me sugeriu alguém, ciente de seu planejamento, para que o substituísse com mais facilidade. Fiquei muito feliz e a escolha não poderia ser diferente, nesse sentido. Gostaria que recebessem uma ex-aluna desta escola, de excepcional talento de magia, monitora chefe e capitã do time de quadribol de sua época. A nova professora, Sra Ginevra Weasley Potter.

Gina entrou pela câmara lateral, arrancando exclamações dos alunos e palmas frenéticas de Arthur, Hagrid e Neville. Seu cabelo ruivo parecia ainda mais sedoso; suas vestes negras, com um tecido vinho revestido internamente, davam-lhe ainda mais destaque; e havia um brilho esplendoroso em seu caminhar. Os meninos empertigaram-se nos bancos e as meninas dividiram-se entre desconfiadas e admiradas.

Gina nunca havia lecionado antes, mas tinha no sangue o poder Weasley de dominar a massa descontrolada de crianças. Suas habilidades com a varinha não eram segredo nenhum e, mesmo que não estivesse ao lado de Harry em sua batalha contra Voldemort, travou sua própria guerra junto a Neville e Luna, tornando-se um terror para os irmãos Carrow. Minerva não se esquecia da coragem e fé que ela e Longbottom demonstraram. Sabia de cor o cronograma de Harry, pois ela mesma havia ajudado a construi-lo. Como Hermione estava ocupada ainda entrevistando os bruxos responsáveis pela reconstrução de Hogwarts, aceitou o convite do marido. Acenou para os alunos e sentou-se, ao lado de seu pai.

Alvo cutucava Rose a todo instante, sem crer no que via. A prima também tinha o queixo caído e se perguntava quando seria a vez de seus pais aparecerem para dar aulas. James estava atônito e não sabia como reagir. Queria bater em todos os caras que olhavam cobiçosos para sua mãe e, ao mesmo tempo, queria correr e se esconder no dormitório masculino. A presença dela, para seu filho mais velho, significava uma séria vigilância.

Após o café, Gina falou com alguns alunos e recebeu as boas vindas dos monitores. Caminhou até, finalmente, alcançar seus filhos, embora James tentasse fugir e Alvo o segurasse.

– Oi, mãe! – sorriu Alvo.

– Olá, querido! Lembre-se que aqui sou a Profª Potter agora, sim? James, o que você está fazendo?

James tentava se soltar do irmão.

– Estão me chamando ali. Er... Oi, Profª Potter – e sorriu amarelo.

– Eles podem caminhar para a aula sem você. Solte-o, Al. Rose, sua mãe mandou dizer que está muito orgulhosa de seu progresso, especialmente nas atividades extra classe.

Rose sorriu para a madrinha, enquanto James olhava feio para o irmão.

– Vai ser ótimo ter a senhora aqui – afirmou Alvo, radiante porque James não poderia fazer nada.

– Mas será algo temporário, só até tudo se resolver em Azkaban. Até lá, espero acompanhar vocês um pouco mais de perto – disse, encarando os olhos azuis de James. – Bom dia, Sr Canaghan. Bom dia, Sr Dumbledore.

– Bom dia! – responderam, em uníssono.

– Onde estão Hugo e Lily? Com a tia Hermione? – perguntou Alvo.

– Não, querido. Hermione está viajando a trabalho, por isso os dois estão na Toca.

– Meu pai está com o tio Harry? – questionou Rose, um pouco angustiada.

– Sim, ele foi chamado, mas não se preocupe, Rose. Eles são muito bem treinados, por isso são aurores – respondeu, afagando o rosto preocupado da garota.

– Eu disse isso para ela – afirmou, James. – É verdade que pegaram alguém?

– Sim, recapturaram alguém. Deve sair amanhã, no Profeta. Agora acho melhor todos se dirigirem para as aulas. Não posso chegar lá atrasada, muito menos vocês. Vamos!

Sua primeira aula como Profª Potter seria com um grupo de sexto anistas da Corvinal e Sonserina. Gina estava bastante nervosa, mas saiu-se muito bem com seu carisma e autoridade Weasley. Sem falar no fato de a maioria absoluta de garotos estar sentada nas primeiras cadeiras da classe. Em poucos minutos, tinha a turma nas mãos. Não havia perdido a majestade da popularidade, afinal.

No segundo horário, deu aula aos alunos do 3º ano da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, onde observou um James tenso e calado. Os colegas, a todo momento, olhavam de Gina para o filho, estranhando o comportamento sério do garoto mais gaiato da sala. James mantinha a varinha à mão, pronto para estuporar o primeiro que tentasse gracinhas com a sua mãe. Ninguém ousou cair na lista negra do capitão da Grifinória, mas era apenas o primeiro dia. A coisa piorou quando Lena Jordan adquiriu destaque na turma e uma empatia pôde ser notada entre a professora e a aluna. James estava corado e queria morrer, pois notava os cochichos e piadinhas abafadas da turma.

A última aula do dia era com os primeiro anistas da Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória. Alvo e Rose sentavam-se juntos e sentiam-se à vontade tendo Gina como professora. Era como voltar à época em que não estavam em Hogwarts e ouviam ela falar sobre as suas diferentes aventuras, pois não andava com Harry, Rony e Hermione. Como sempre, Rose se destacou ao responder uma série de perguntas corretamente. A Sra Potter estava satisfeita com o nível dos alunos, sinal de que seu marido tinha feito tudo certinho.

– Quero aproveitar para dizer a vocês que não esqueci da promessa do Sr Potter a esta turma, no início do ano. Vocês conhecerão um verdadeiro bicho papão e aprenderão como se livrar deles. Inclusive, tenho-o bem aqui! - e apontou para um armário no canto da sala, de onde vinham barulhos estranhos desde o início da aula.

Todos ficaram receosos e excitados, imaginando como seria a imagem do seu bicho papão. Começaram a tentar adivinhar do que mais tinham medo, criando um certo burburinho na aula. Com um estalar de dedos, Gina retomou a atenção dos pequenos e iniciou a apresentação das últimas criaturas das trevas: os hungús. Estranhou, contudo, que primeiro anistas da classe anterior tivessem mais informações sobre eles.

A semana passou voando. A cada dia, Gina ampliava sua popularidade por sua beleza, pelas conversas fora da sala que mantinha com os alunos, pelas atividades bacanas que passava ou mesmo as broncas colossais durante as aulas. Logo os alunos aprenderam a manter um pé atrás, compreendendo que ela era mais difícil de contornar na lábia do que Harry Potter. Mesmo com os aurores recapturando Augusto Rookwood, Nott e o velho Avery, o assunto do momento era algo extremamente interno: o Clube de Duelos.

O fim de semana chegou repleto de expectativa no ar. As inscrições foram abertas na sexta-feira, logo após as aulas, e uma fila enorme formou-se do lado de fora da sala de Carmelita Trelawney, a coordenadora. Os alunos de cada ano, exceto os calouros, duelariam entre si e os campeões conquistariam 20 pontos para suas Casas. Somente os vencedores do 5º, 6º e 7º anos teriam seu desempenho na qualidade e estratégia de feitiços avaliados pelos juízes, a fim de conquistar o título de Duelista Júnior Ordem da Fênix, de grande prestígio na escola. Desde que foi instituído, apenas uma pessoa venceu por três anos consecutivos: Ted Remus Lupin.

O Salão Principal foi fechado logo depois do jantar. Os alunos já sabiam como se dava a arrumação, mas para os primeiro anistas tudo era novidade. Nas grandes portas fechadas, uma longa tapeçaria informava a programação e os horários dos duelos:

_**Clube de Duelos**_

_**Sábado**_

_**6h às 8h ~ Café da Manhã**_

_9h às 11h ~ Duelos do 2º ano_

_11h às 13h ~ Duelos do 3º ano_

_**13h às 15h ~ Almoço**_

_16h às 18h ~ Duelos do 4º ano_

_**18h ~ Jantar**_

_**Domingo**_

_**6h às 8h ~ Café da Manhã**_

_9h às 11h ~ Duelos do 5º ano_

_11h às 13h ~ Duelos do 6º ano_

_**13h às 15h ~ Almoço**_

_16h às 18h ~ Duelos do 7º ano_

_**18h ~ Jantar**_

Às 6h da manhã os alunos começaram a chegar para um café da manhã absolutamente normal. As grandes mesas continuavam no mesmo lugar e a tapeçaria com os horários estava posicionada atrás da mesa dos professores. Os emblemas das quatro Casas enfeitavam o ambiente e o céu estava de um azul claro revigorante.

Quando o relógio da escola alcançou 8h em ponto, os elfos recolheram a comida das mesas, deixando os atrasadinhos ainda com um pedaço de torta de abacate a meio caminho da boca. Os mais novos tomaram um grande susto, mas o restante já estava acostumado. Então, os professores solicitaram que os alunos se levantassem das mesas e se dirigissem para as paredes do Salão. Alvo e seus amigos assim fizeram e observaram uma maravilhosa mágica ser feita diante de seus olhos.

Foi como se o chão simplesmente virasse ao contrário. As quatro mesas desapareceram em um loop e quatro grandes tablados, dispostos na horizontal, ocuparam o espaço. Eram arenas brancas estreitas, como uma passarela, com certa de 1,50m de altura por 3m de largura. Não havia arquibancada, mas logo se notou um espaço entre uma arena e outra, onde os alunos poderiam assistir, de pé, e motivar os colegas, inclusive com sugestões de feitiços. Havia ainda uma tela translúcida, observada por Rose quando um raio de sol brilhou intensamente dentro do Salão, que protegia os expectadores contra feitiços lançados pelos duelistas.

Na parede à direita da porta, uma faixa informava: Clube de Duelos - 2º ano. Já à esquerda, um pergaminho gigante mostrava os nomes dos duelistas e seus confrontos, sorteados durante a madrugada. A juíza da Arena 1 era Carmelita Trelawney; o juiz da Arena 2 era Hermito Pratevil, a pedido de Slughorn, que não se sentia muito bem; o da Arena 3 era Mikhail Marstrovich; e Neville Longbottom supervisionava a Arena 4. Todas as Casas estariam representadas pelos seus diretores e um rodízio evitava discussões sobre favorecimento.

As quatro arenas logo foram ocupadas por estudantes nervosos em sua estreia. Os dois primeiros adversários nunca eram da mesma Casa, mas dali em diante não havia como controlar. Assim que pisavam na ponta do tablado, o escudo da Casa surgia e o animal símbolo aparecia, como se fosse um patrono, para apoiar o duelista. O evento tinha o formato de confronto direto, onde apenas o vencedor avançava.

O duelo entre alunos do segundo ano não foi tão emocionante. Alguns logo eram desarmados, pondo fim ao duelo. Outros faziam os feitiços errados, mandando alguns colegas para a Ala Hospitalar, e acabavam desclassificados. A inexperiência dos garotos logo fez com que os mais velhos se retirassem do Salão para pensar em suas próprias estratégias de luta. Os primeiro anistas, contudo, permaneceram atentos e vibrando.

A final do 2º ano foi disputada entre Juleen Abderman, da Lufa-Lufa e Núbia Minninck, da Corvinal. O juiz do duelo foi o Prof. Longbottom. Os estudantes assistiram à melhor luta da categoria, envolvendo feitiços de ataque, defesa e contra-ataque. A lufa levou a melhor após desviar, praticamente se jogando, de um _petrificus totalus_ e contra-atacar com um _lumus maxima_. A corvinal ficou sem conseguir enxergar por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para Juleen lançar um certeiro _expelliarmus_. Fim da luta e vitória para a lufa, que saiu carregada do Salão pelos colegas.

Com um simples movimento de varinha, os professores limparam as arenas, mudaram a faixa onde agora se lia Clube de Duelos – 3º ano e expuseram quem duelaria com quem, no grande pergaminho encantado. James só entraria na segunda rodada na arena e conversava com Wood, Alvo, Rose e seus amigos.

– Vou torcer por você, James – afirmou Alvo.

– Valeu, maninho – sorriu. – Ano que vem quero ver você arrebentar também.

– James, você acha que pode vencer? – perguntou Rose.

– Claro que ele pode! – defendeu Alvo.

– Bom, na verdade mesmo, eu quero acabar com o Goldnail. Ano passado ele ganhou o Clube de Duelos, mas eu acho que ele trapaceou com a Lactarius.

– Olha, James, pelo que eu estou vendo das chaves, eu pego o Jack nas oitavas, se chegar até lá – informou Oliver.

– Então é melhor você chegar. Eu quero ver esse cara beijando a lona.

– E o fato de ele ser um sonserino não tem nada a ver – salientou Peter, irônico.

– Que tipo de feitiços você vai usar? – perguntou Jonathan, desviando o assunto.

– Depende do meu oponente. Se for alguém fraco, vou pegar leve. Claro, isso não acontecerá se for um sonserino, né? Sonserino a gente não perdoa, porque são...

James parou de falar ao sentir uma mão conhecida tocar o seu ombro. Gina havia se aproximado e escutado a conversa deles, tocando com relativa força no filho, sinalizando que ele estava indo longe demais. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela sorriu para ele.

– Vim torcer por você. Seu pai me exigiu que eu contasse linha por linha o que acontecerá durante o duelo. Ele sente muito por não estar aqui, você sabe, não é?

James sorriu e foi chamado, pois uma arena ficou livre para recebê-lo.

– Jogue limpo! – pediu Gina, enquanto uma leva de garotas e amigos do filho rodeavam a arena na qual iria se apresentar.

Gina observou Alvo encarar admirado o irmão, assim como uma boa parte dos alunos. James era tão popular quanto ela foi, na época da escola. Ele tinha carisma para fazer amigos e desenvoltura para conquistar os inimigos. A torcida gritava alto o seu nome e o adversário, um garoto da lufa-lufa, foi eliminado com um movimento de varinha: _expelliarmus_. A Sra Potter estava orgulhosa do filho, sorria e batia palmas. James desceu do tablado soltando beijos para seus fãs e sendo irônico quanto à facilidade do duelo. Aquilo mexeu com ela, que tratou de observar, com atenção, o comportamento dele durante o evento.

Da segunda vez que subiu ao tablado, seu adversário era um sonserino: Seth Hiccock, batedor. Logo a atmosfera ficou tensa, mas o garoto não era um desafio em feitiços. James começou lançando um _impedimenta_ que foi desviado pelo _protego_ do outro. Seth atacou com o _rictusempra_, mas James defendeu com _escudo_. Em seguida, lançou um _rictusempra_ com muita rapidez, pegando o adversário desprevenido. Seth rodopiou e caiu no tablado, com a varinha na mão. James correu em sua direção e lançou o feitiço _cara de lesma_. O sonserino começou a ficar pálido e vomitar lesmas, o que gerou exclamações de nojo da plateia. James ainda conjurou, habilmente, um pequeno balde com os dizeres _ponha sua cabeça de lesma aqui_ e empurrou para o colega, que não tinha notado e o pegou, arrancando risos da geral. O Prof Pratevil encerrou o duelo, liberando o garoto do feitiço e chamando James para lhe falar.

– Outra gracinha dessas e estará desclassificado, Sr Potter – afirmou.

James pediu desculpas para o adversário, deixando claro que não se desculpava. Depois desceu do tablado para receber a ovação de todos, exceto os sonserinos. Alguns lufos e corvinais não concordavam com a atitude do garoto. Gina, que observava de longe, mordia o lábio inferior e mantinha os braços cruzados. Ela sabia que seu filho era um maroto, gostava de brincar e curtia uma boa piada. Mas, para ela, parecia que James estava perdendo a noção de onde terminava a brincadeira e começava a humilhação. Ela entendia o porquê de Harry não ter notado, afinal, até agora seu marido só o tinha visto no quadribol. Até ela mesma poderia ser ludibriada pelo afã de um jogo, mas em duelos isso não seria provável. Teria uma boa conversa com seu filho.

Potter não era o único que avançava nos tablados. Lucyle, Nicolau, Oliver e Lena também seguiam firmes e fortes, assim como os sonserinos Bella, Klaus e Jack. Nas oitavas de final os duelos começaram a se complicar. Klaus perdeu para a corvinal Wanda Lactarius, vice campeã do ano passado. Wood chegou a disputar com Goldnail, mas perdeu para o sonserino. Potter duelou com o artilheiro Daniel Hoots e foi um jogo complicado, com muitas defesas. No fim, James ganhou com um _petrificus totalus_. Lena também avançou, derrotando o colega de dormitório de James, Adam, com maestria.

O ruim do duelo era cair na chave com alguém que não gostaria de duelar. Foi o que aconteceu com Lucyle e Nicolau. Ambos subiram no tablado meio chateados com a situação. Fizeram a tradicional reverência, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Eram amigos desde que se lembravam e seria a primeira vez que brigariam um com o outro.

– Vamos brincar – disse Lucy, o que animou o amigo.

Foi uma das lutas mais variadas e demoradas, pois nenhum dos duelistas buscava vencer a todo custo. Neville torcia pelo filho, agarrado a Gina, que o controlava para que o amigo não se empolgasse demais. Nicolau era um bom duelista, melhor do que o pai em sua época, com certeza. Desviava com facilidade dos ataques da amiga e inventava combinações que produziam efeitos maravilhosos, uma vez que cursava Magia da Arte. Ele usou _ebublio_ para encher o ambiente de bolhas, depois as estourou com _diffindo_ e lançou _lumus solem_, cegando a todos por um tempo para maravilhá-los com o brilho da água iluminada. Lucy bateu palmas para o amigo e deixou a varinha cair, sem querer, encerrando o duelo. Ambos sorriram.

– Pelo menos, ninguém perdeu, de verdade – disse Lucy. – Da próxima vez, deixarei as palmas para depois – afirmou, ao cumprimentar o amigo.

Faltavam os resultados da Arena 1, onde estavam Jack Goldnail, da Sonserina e Dennis Blostm, da Corvinal e da Arena 3, onde duelavam as corvinais Aldora Beverly e Wanda Lactarius. Era uma disputa de muitos raios coloridos. James acompanhava a Arena 1, desejando que o sonserino avançasse, para que fosse ele a derrotá-lo, na semifinal. De repente, Alvo apareceu ao seu lado, um tanto esbaforido.

– James! James!

– O quê? – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do tablado.

– Você já viu com quem vai duelar?

– Não me importa, Al. Só me interesso em saber se Jack vai avançar para eu poder dar uma lição nesse ladrão de duelos.

– Mas James... – começou Rose, que havia alcançado o primo.

– Já disse que não tô nem aí.

– Cara, meus pêsames! – disse Oliver, ao se aproximar e tocar no ombro do amigo.

– Por quê? – perguntou James, agora desviando o olhar para o grupo.

– Você não viu ainda? É a Lena.

De repente, James começou a perder a cor do rosto e olhou para o pergaminho, que indicava seu duelo na Arena 3 com a Srta Jordan. Encontrou a garota, rodeada pelos seus simpatizantes: ela o encarava séria, estreitando os olhos e apertando a varinha com força. James engoliu a seco e respirou fundo.

– Ela vem com a varinha nos dentes – informou Oliver.

– Ela quer te dar o troco, cara – confirmou Adam, seu colega de quarto.

– Que bosta de dragão! – reclamou. – Como foi seu duelo com ela, Adam?

– Arrasador. Ela está bem determinada a chutar o seu traseiro.

Nesse instante, os duelistas das quartas foram convocados para suas respectivas arenas. Os recém saídos do combate tomavam uma poção restauradora para reaver suas forças. Lena e James subiram no tablado, os emblemas de suas Casas surgiram e os animais símbolos ficaram de seus lados. A plateia podia jurar que o texugo lufano parecia mais agressivo do que o leão grifinório. Fizeram a reverência inicial e aguardaram o gongo, que daria início aos quatro embates ao mesmo tempo.

– _Furnunculus! Conjutivitus! __Cara de lesma! Tarantalegra! Riddikulus!_

Lena foi mais rápida e lançou feitiços seguidos no adversário. James desviou o que podia com o _protego_ e saiu da frente do restante, jogando-se para os lados, se agachando e correndo. A garota estava com vontade mesmo de acabar com a sua raça.

– _Petrificus totalus!_ – lançou seu primeiro feitiço de ataque.

– _Protego! Impedimenta!_

– _Revertum!_ – contra-atacou o garoto e a lufa viu seu feitiço retornar.

Lena desviou com o corpo do feitiço e continuou agressiva. Ela não estava para brincadeira.

– _Expelliarmus!_ – lançou Potter.

– _Escudo! Enlacio!_

James se viu pego pela corda que saía da varinha de sua adversária e, antes que ficasse totalmente imobilizado, se defendeu:

– _Diffindo!_

– _Riddikulus! Furnunculus!_

O garoto desviou os ataques com a varinha ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava da garota.

– _Lumus maxima!_ – lançou, na direção dos olhos da adversária.

– _Obscurus_! – revitou no contra-ataque, absorvendo com a varinha toda a luz do ataque.

A plateia do duelo amoroso estava indo à loucura com tamanha dinâmica dos dois alunos. Como estavam próximos, Lena aproveitou para dar um recadinho ao seu ex-namorado.

– Você vai se arrepender agora, Potter! _Aguamenti!_

Um jato de água atingiu em cheio a cara de James, que andava para trás, a fim de se desvencilhar, mas a garota caminhava para frente. O grifinório não conseguiria segurar sua respiração por muito tempo e, provavelmente, o duelo seria interrompido pela impossibilidade de lançar um feitiço. Ela tinha planejado muito bem a hora de lançar o encantamento, esperando que ele estivesse próximo o suficiente. Ele não imaginava que ela já dominasse o último feitiço que aprenderam no ano. James balançava freneticamente a cabeça, tentando encontrar um pequeno vão para respirar e se livrar daquilo. Quando estava quase perdendo as esperanças, conseguiu gritar, meio embolado:

– _Estupefaça_!

Ouviu um grito feminino curto e um baque. Lena estava desacordada no outro extremo do tablado. A torcida de James gritava enlouquecida, enquanto o garoto só queria respirar e botar para fora toda a água que tinha engolido. O juiz reanimou a garota e secou James, dando fim ao duelo. Lena olhava desgostosa para o menino, que lhe encarava zangado.

– Eu podia ter sufocado ali – reclamou.

– Infelizmente, isso não seria possível! – disse, amargurada e saiu do Salão.

– Garotas...

– James! James! – veio ao seu encontro um Oliver afobado. – Jack avançou. Você e ele vão fazer a semifinal!

Potter vibrou mais com essa notícia do que o próprio avanço no duelo. Logo ele e os amigos começaram a relembrar vários feitiços que poderiam ser úteis contra o sonserino. Alvo, Rose, John e Peter ouviam com muita atenção, mas evitavam dar sugestões. Nicolau logo se juntou aos garotos, um pouco entristecido, enquanto os juízes limpavam as arenas. Seu duelo foi o primeiro a terminar, já que Bella Parkinson não entrou para brincadeira. Agora ela e Wanda, da corvinal, fariam a outra semifinal.

Os duelistas foram chamados e, evidente, havia mais público na Arena 1, onde o duelo grifinória versus sonserina se daria. John acenou para a irmã do outro lado do tablado e a provocou, em tom de brincadeira saudável, apostando no grifinório. Ela sorriu e fez sinal de que o garoto não tinha chance.

James e Jack subiram ao tablado com um semblante carregado e a atmosfera tensa já dizia muito sobre o duelo. A juíza Trelawney solicitou que eles se cumprimentassem, uma vez que nenhum dos dois tomou a iniciativa. A reverância foi extremamente curta. Desde o duelo passado, havia algo preso na garganta de James sobre o outro garoto.

– _Expelliarmus!_ – lançou Potter, assim que o duelo iniciou.

A rapidez do grifinório quase pegou o sonserino desprevenido, mas ele defendeu bem com o _protego_ e contra-atacou:

– _Rictusempra!_

– _Protego!_ – defendeu-se, enquanto diminuía o espaço entre os dois. _– Tarantallegra!_

Sem muito tempo para lançar um feitiço de defesa, Goldnail acabou se agachando para desviar do feitiço, que explodiu na tela de proteção, bem onde os primeiro anistas da sonserina estavam. A maioria reagiu instantaneamente, se agachando com o susto.

– _Impedimenta!_ – lançou o sonserino.

– _Revertum!_ – bradou imediatamente James.

– _Revertum!_ – devolveu, mais uma vez, o feitiço.

Potter se desviou com o corpo.

– _Relaxo!_

– _Escudo!_ – protegeu-se do ataque secundário –_ Incendio_!

– _Aqua eructo!_

O encontro do jato de fogo criado por Jack com a água lançada da varinha de James gerou o chiado tradicional de duas forças opostas se encontrando. A fumaça logo tomou conta da arena, tornando a visualização do oponente difícil. Ambos esperaram alguns segundos para ver se a coisa melhoraria, mas veio da platéia, de um sonserino do 5º ano, a dica para o próximo feitiço. Goldnail ouviu com atenção e sorriu. Era um feitiço típico de sonserinos.

– _Serpensortia!_

Alguns alunos não sabiam exatamente o que aquilo faria, mas desconfiavam que boa coisa não seria. A fumaça começou a dissipar para revelar, bem diante de James, uma serpente de médio porte, encarando-o. Todos da plateia soltaram exclamações de surpresa e de medo, enquanto o grifinório se mantinha calmo. O Prof. Marstrovich tomou a iniciativa para finalizar o duelo, mas Potter o impediu.

– _Vipera evanesca_!

O feitiço lançado por James destruiu a serpente do sonserino, deixando todos boquiabertos. Alguns segundos de choque depois, o público veio à loucura. A cara dos sonserinos, diante da desintegração da cobra, era impagável. O que as pessoas não sabiam é que Harry já tinha contado uma história parecida para seus filhos e a curiosidade e insistência do mais velho o tinha feito revelar como se livrar dessa encrenca. O próprio juiz da arena o encarava com uma expressão surpresa.

– _Trip!_ – lançou James, em um Jack ainda disperso.

O feitiço tinha como propriedade fazer a varinha desenganar, ou seja, seus feitiços lançados saíam muito diferentes e errando o alvo. Foi isso o que aconteceu, quando o sonserino tentou lançar uma série de feitiços. Porém, o que o grifinório não contava era com o fato de um desses feitiços o acertar.

– Não vale – falou Tiago, baixinho.

– O que foi? – perguntou Lizzie, ao seu lado.

– James foi atingido por um feitiço de confusão.

– Desenganar uma varinha não quer dizer que torna você imune a feitiços – afirmou Malfoy. – Potter foi um idiota se achou isso.

– Sim, ele é um idiota por uma série de coisas, mas não por isso – disse categórico e abaixou o tom da voz de modo que apenas os amigos pudessem escutá-lo. – O feitiço que o atingiu não veio do sonserino. Veio da plateia. Eu vi.

Deymon, Khai e Lizzie olharam surpresos para o corvinal que mantinha a expressão de certeza de suas acusações.

– Mas a contenção... – Khai tentou argumentar.

– Ela impede que feitiços saiam da arena, mas não que entrem – concluiu Malfoy.

– Deveríamos falar – disse Tiago. – Seria o justo.

– Seria justo também Potter ter o que merece – afirmou Lizzie.

– Olha, Lizzie, o fato dele te atormentar é realmente um saco, mas ele tem um motivo e vocês meio que merecem o castigo pelo que fizeram – afirmou, diante do olhar sanguinário dos colegas. – Mas eu acho que ele está fazendo pouco dos adversários mais fracos, então, por esse motivo, vou ficar na minha.

– Pensei que fosse nosso amigo – disse a garota, em tom de ironia.

– Eu sou, mas ser amigo não quer dizer que eu tenha de concordar com tudo o que vocês fazem.

Contudo, o corvinal não foi o único a ter notado a interferência externa ao duelo. Rose olhava desconfiada para o primo sob efeito do feitiço de confusão. Depois, encarou a plateia sonserina com cara de poucos amigos.

– Tem algo errado. O sonserino poderia até acertar James, mas a varinha não deveria provocar um feitiço tão bem feito.

– O que você quer dizer, Rose? – perguntou Peter.

– Eu acho que o feitiço veio de fora. Alguém mais velho deve ter lançado o feitiço sem falar – afirmou, baixinho.

– Mas e a tela de proteção? – perguntou Alvo.

– Deve impedir o feitiço de sair, mas não de entrar. Acho que eles não pensariam que alguém teria coragem de fazer isso. É totalmente contra as regras! – informou a garota.

Alvo encarou a torcida adversária e notou que um certo grupo de sonserinos olhava com raiva para o corvinal primeiro anista. Pensou que eles seriam os culpados, mas depois descartou a ideia, afinal, nenhum deles saberia como lançar um feitiço sem falar. Então, seus olhos procuraram os caras mais velhos e se deparou com um grupo de sonserinos, provalvelmente do 6º ano, que batiam nos ombros de um deles. O garoto alto e de vestes caras sorria com desdém.

– Acho que sei quem mandou o feitiço, mas o que podemos fazer, Rose?

– Podemos fazer a mesma coisa, Al – disse com convicção e uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Seria injusto, não? Deveríamos falar para o juiz.

– E como provar, John? Não vão acreditar na gente. Podemos lançar um feitiço para acabar com o efeito da confusão – argumentou a garota.

– Iriam ver! – Peter contestou.

– Não, se a gente fizesse uma barreira, John apontasse a varinha e sussurrasse discretamente o feitiço – sugeriu Rose.

– Eu? Eu não quero fazer isso.

– Então eu faço – afirmou a garota. – Vamos só colocar a disputa como deveria ser. James já teria ganhado, se não fosse pela trapaça deles, em primeiro lugar. E então?

Os garotos se encararam e decidiram fazer uma barreira para esconder a garota. Enquanto isso, o efeito do feitiço lançado por James estava quase passando, mas a confusão do grifinório continuava. Rose encarou as pessoas ao redor, que exclamavam a cada feitiço lançado pelo sonserino que quase acertava Potter. Ninguém estava prestando atenção nela, então ergueu a varinha e murmurou _finite incantatem_.

Seu feitiço ultrapassou a barreira e alcançou James, que sacudiu a cabeça, voltando ao normal. Sorte da garota que o feitiço lançado não deixava rastros de cor. Alvo notou a expressão desgostosa do sonserino do 6º ano, que procurava de onde tinha vindo o contrafeitiço, mas jamais cogitaria a possibilidade de uma primeiro anista tê-lo feito.

James ainda desviou de um _petrificus totalus_ que quase o atingiu na cabeça e encarou o sonserino, agora com sua varinha em ordem.

– _Expelliarmus!_ – ambos disseram.

O feitiço os atingiu por igual, lançando suas varinhas para longe. O Prof Marstrovich encerrou a partida, por empate, desclassificando os dois. Neste caso, o título do 3º ano foi concedido à corvinal Wanda Lactarius, vencedora do duelo contra Bella Parkinson.

Embora não tenha derrotado, de fato, o sonserino, James estava satisfeito com o resultado. Alvo e seus amigos decidiram não comentar o caso da trapaça, uma vez que aquilo poderia gerar uma discussão sem provas e estragar todo o torneio.

Logo em seguida, as mesas para o almoço foram recolocadas no Salão Principal e os alunos, com o apetite feroz, devoraram tudo o que viam pela frente. Afinal, participar e assistir duelos era um evento que abria o apetite. Os elfos da escola haviam caprichado na comida: arroz ao molho de abóbora, asa de galeto da Irlanda, bolinhos de xucrute, lasanha verde e variados sucos. Alvo estava no meio de seu sorvete de frutas silvestres quando tudo sumiu, deixando o lufo com cara de cachorro pidão.

Todos se afastaram do centro, onde as arenas voltaram a aparecer, sob aplausos dos estudantes. Era, de fato, uma mágica muito legal de se ver. Rapidamente, as arenas foram limpas e os duelos do 4º ano deram início. Após uma disputa bem acirrada, Clancy Baron, da Sonserina, venceu Egbert Farell, da Corvinal.

O Clube de Duelos deu por encerrada as atividades do dia e o Salão Principal voltou a assumir seu usual aspecto para a janta, com direito a sete tipos de sopa: de ervilha, cebola, abóbora, canja, abacate, ovos e milho. Havia muita conversa animada nos corredores e, principalmente, nas salas comunais. Alguns alunos, que duelariam no dia seguinte, aproveitavam o tempo livre antes do toque de recolher para uma visita longa à biblioteca, na esperança de que um novo feitiço genial caísse em seu colo.

A manhã de domingo despertou os estudantes com uma sensação de quero mais. A expectativa criada acerca dos mais velhos, quais os feitiços veriam e como eles o duelariam fazia do evento um espaço concorrido. Todos sabiam que sairia deste domingo o Duelista Júnior Ordem da Fênix, embora seu nome fosse revelado apenas na cerimônia de encerramento.

Logo após o café, os alunos do 5º ano iniciaram seus duelos, cada vez mais complexos. Os feitiços utilizados davam mais emoção à partida e as defesas espetaculares retiravam exclamações extasiadas da plateia. No duelo final, Edwino Darin, da corvinal, venceu Zacharias Smith Junior, monitor da Lufa-Lufa.

Os duelos do 6º ano foram ainda melhores. A combinação de feitiços básicos com os mais complexos, as estratégias de dissimulação e armadilhas para os adversários tornavam os duelos fantásticos. Claro, não eram como os dos professores, mas ainda assim era muito inspirador, especialmente para os novatos. O corvinal Frank Gnouche venceu a grifinória Telma Nicleback em uma virada de mesa sensacional, atingindo-a enquanto ainda rodopiava no ar.

Mais uma vez os duelos foram interrompidos para o almoço. Havia muita conversa entre as mesas, com os alunos relembrando passagens sensacionais dos últimos embates. A atmosfera que envolvia o Salão Principal não era de rixas, mas de uma competição saudável. Os mais novos aprendiam observando os mais velhos, que se tornavam professores temporários. Frank Gnouche teve que dar alguns autógrafos para os novatos e eles não eram apenas de sua Casa.

Assim que o Salão Principal voltou a assumir sua forma de arenas paralelas, os alunos abriram espaço para os duelos mais tensos e concorridos da escola. Os estudantes do 7º ano tinham a obrigação de desempenhar uma exibição com uma postura de adultos, uma vez que já estavam com um dos pés fora da escola. Era o momento de demonstrar que anos de estudo e dedicação surtiriam resultados. Normalmente, os alunos desse ano eram os mais cotados para o título de Duelista Júnior Ordem da Fênix.

Victoire subiu na Arena 1 apenas da terceira rodada. Sua adversária era a sonserina Cadyna Ludwig. James, Alvo, Rose e seus amigos reforçavam o apoio à prima, enquanto Gina observava a destreza da segunda Weasley nascida após sete gerações. Victoire e Cadyna fizeram uma curta reverência e se posicionaram para o duelo. O primeiro movimento foi da sonserina:

– _Spiratus!_

– _Revertum!_ – a espiral de ar voltou-se contra a garota que o desviou com _relaxo_. _– Levicorpus!  
_O feitiço atingiu em cheio a adversária, que passou a flutuar na frente de toda a platéia, sob o comando da varinha da Weasley. Contudo, isso não impedia que a garota conseguisse lançar um feitiço na grifinória. Victoire teve de quebrar o encantamento para se desviar de um _rictusempra._

– _Orbis inflamarae!_ – lançou Ludwig, assim que tocou o chão.

– _Glacius!_

As bolas de fogo que vinham em sua direção foram transformadas em bolas de gelo e com o novo peso caíam no chão, indefesas.

– _Trip!_ – atacou, mais uma vez, a sonserina.

– _Protego! Uédiósi!_

As bolas de gelo, outrora abandonadas ao longo do tablado, foram lançadas descontroladamente contra Cadyna, que se defendia com _evanesco_, desintegrando-as. Contudo, deixou sua guarda aberta e com um _expelliarmus_, Victoire encerrou o duelo.

Da segunda vez que se apresentou para o duelo, a garota enfrentou Milles Hanksy, lufano. Foi um duelo bem equilibrado, com muitas defesas. Talvez tenha sido o mais longo da competição e ninguém sabia quem poderia ganhar. Por fim, após receber um soco no estômago com o _rictusempra_, Victoire lançou um incarcerous, ainda no ar, pegando o garoto desprevenido e imobilizando-o.

Após avançar em duelos contra seus próprios amigos e amigas, Victoire chegou à final, mas era algo esperado de uma monitora-chefe. Por um momento, Gina imaginou como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se o Clube de Duelos funcionasse em sua época. Eles estariam preparados para se defenderem e, quem sabe, ao demonstrar todo o seu talento, Harry a teria notado mais cedo.

Victoire Weasley enfrentou Alexander Portucallus, da Corvinal, em uma final espetacular. Mal o duelo começou, o choque do feitiço _incendio_, lançado por ambos, gerou uma explosão de fogo em que os dois se protegeram com _escudo_.

– _Evertum statum!_

O feitiço lançado pelo garoto atingiu a grifinória, fazendo-a dar piruetas desgovernadas no ar, em direção à parede do Salão. Os alunos prenderam a respiração, mas a garota usou um _siphonis_ e a força contrária do ar, gerada por sua varinha, lhe impulsionou de volta para o tablado.  
_– Expelliarmus! _– bradou o corvinal, atacando-a novamente.

– _Protego! Asthma!_

– _Protego! Aracnea encarcerous!_

– _Diffindo! –_ Victoire defendeu-se cortando os fios da teia antes que a alcançassem. _– Simulatus Corpus! Protean Corpus!_

Os feitiços combinados da garota foram lançados com grande velocidade. Uma imagem sua surgiu ao seu lado e, com o encantamento seguinte, uma série de cópias iguais tomaram sua frente, encobrindo a visão de seu adversário sobre sua localização. Em seguida, Victoire efetuou um feitiço desilusório e a plateia foi à loucura. Aquilo era simplesmente demais.

– _Tentacullus!_ – disse o corvinal e uma série de cipós saíram de sua varinha e atacaram todas as cópias ao mesmo tempo, sob seu comando mental.

– _Immobilus!_

Victoire lançou o feitiço ao se revelar, atrás do corvinal, dando fim ao duelo sob aplausos estrondosos de todo o Salão. Não tinham dúvidas de que seria ela a escolhida para o título de Duelista Júnior Ordem da Fênix, pelo segundo ano consecutivo. Gina sorria, junto a Arthur, Neville e Hagrid. Era incrível como ser um Weasley, nesses novos tempos, impunha uma sensação ainda maior de orgulho e respeito.

James, Alvo e Rose tiveram alguma dificuldade para alcançar a prima, mas assim que o fizeram parabenizaram a garota. O duelo tinha sido incrível e James aproveitou para espetar um pouco, dizendo que escreveria para Teddy contando tudo. Victoire sentiu seu rosto se avermelhar e afirmou não ser preciso, mas para o garoto a necessidade era evidente. Gina encarou sua família com um sorriso cúmplice, junto a Arthur. Embora o clima fosse de celebração, ela não havia esquecido que tinha o dever de convocar James para uma conversa séria.

O Salão Principal voltou a assumir sua forma original e Minerva McGonagall anunciou o fim do Clube de Duelos, agradecendo a participação de todos. Ressaltou a importância do evento para o desenvolvimento do caráter dos estudantes e a demonstração do resultado de muito estudo e dedicação. Conjurou uma tapeçaria logo atrás da mesa dos professores, com os nomes, imagens e Casas de cada um dos vencedores das categorias, além de conferir, automatiamente, 20 pontos a eles.

_**Clube de Duelos**_

_2º ano ~ Juleen Abderman ~ Lufa-Lufa_

_3º ano ~ Wanda Lactarius ~ Corvinal_

_4º ano ~ Clancy Baron ~ Sonserina_

_5º ano ~ Edwino Darin ~ Corvinal _

_6º ano ~ Frank Gnouche ~ Corvinal_

_7º ano ~ Victoire Weasley ~ Grifinória_

O jantar foi um dos mais festivos do ano, repleto de gostosuras, pudim e doces da Dedos de Mel. Era uma celebração pelo ambiente saudável observado durante o Clube de Duelos. Os caldeirões de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores fizeram o maior sucesso, como da última vez, no Halloween. Minerva não poupou despesas para recompensar seus alunos. A noite em Hogwarts seria bem longa.

**Nota da autora:**

_Oi, gente! Como sabem, eu não sou muito de escrever após um capítulo, acho que é a primeira vez, mas juro que é por um bom motivo. Queria agradecer a todos vocês! Isso mesmo! Você, que chegou até o fim deste capítulo, sabia que acabou de ler 301 páginas do word? =D  
Obrigada pela paciência. Meus capítulos não saem com a frequência que eu gostaria, mas espero que a qualidade agrade vocês.  
Obrigada por dedicar um tempinho da sua atribulada vida para ler o que escrevi. Obrigada pelo ibope que deu para a minha fic.  
Agradeço também a todos os comentários que tiveram o trabalho de postar.  
Namoral, cara, vocês são demais!  
Até o próximo capítulo, cheio de lições, invasões e sequestros =D_


	26. PLANOS ARRISCADOS

**26**

**PLANOS ARRISCADOS**

A semana seguinte aos duelos manteve os alunos em plena atividade. A proximidade dos exames finais estava deixando todos com os nervos à flor da pele. Especialmente os novatos e aqueles que prestariam NOMs e NIEMs. Os professores passavam metros de trabalhos e a biblioteca havia se tornado o point de encontro da maioria.

Só após essa semana plena de atividades, Gina arranjou tempo para ver seu velho amigo. Neville havia dado seu toque especial ao seu aposento. Os livros sobre herbologia e até mesmo estudo de trouxas, como o geneticista Gregory Mendel, povoavam as estantes de madeira polida. A decoração do lugar lembrava e muito a sala comunal da Grifinória: tinha uma grande lareira com um sofá vermelho em frente, onde conversaram longamente; uma escrivaninha repleta de pergaminhos ainda a serem corrigidos; alguns quadros de herbologistas famosos, além de fotos dos Longbottom, de sua avó, de Nicolau e dos colegas da escola. Evidente, não poderiam faltar algumas espécies raras protegidas por _Receptáculos de Liebermant_ que alteravam a temperatura e pressão a favor das plantas. Algumas estavam livres, como a pequena e adorável que fazia cócegas em Gina, por se sentir atraída pela vibração da risada humana.

– Amei essa plantinha de tentáculos laranjas, Neville! – disse Gina, ainda rindo.

– É uma _titillandus tentaculum_. Ela também gostou de você – respondeu o amigo. – Gina, você notou, durante os duelos, na semana passada, como o Nicolau é bom? Bem melhor do que eu, quando participei da Armada.

– Nicolau foi fantástico. E você não era ruim... Só um pouco distraído – argumentou.

Neville apenas sorriu para a amiga, gentil com ele, como sempre.

– James também foi genial, pena que não chegou à final.

– Sim, mas não posso dizer que o comportamento dele foi excelente.

– Ele é apenas um garoto popular de muita criatividade.

– Sei que toda criança se mete em encrenca e gosta de aprontar, mas James está passando um pouquinho dos limites.

– Não podemos podar toda a criatividade. Notícias do trio maravilha? – mudou de assunto.

– Mione continua entrevistando bruxos. Alguns deles são realmente difíceis de encontrar. Ron e Harry capturaram um dos Lestrange. Já está tarde, Neville. Volto outro dia, ok?

– Tão cedo? Deixe-me abrir a porta para você, Gina. Assim, volta mais vezes.

Ela sorriu enquanto seu amigo passava à frente, cavalheiro. Neville tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu. Usou um pouco mais de força, mas parecia completamente emperrada.

– Algum engraçadinho anda usando _herbivicus_ na _escalarius ascienda_ que fica na minha porta. Certamente, se diverte me prendendo aqui. Quando descobrir o culpado, vou garantir que o diretor de sua Casa seja bem rígido.

– Que falta de respeito! Mas como saímos?

– Ah! Isso é bem simples agora – com um floreio de varinha, a porta se abriu. – Até, Gina.

A colega saiu olhando para o chão, a fim de tomar cuidado onde pisava. Os ramos da planta pareciam apenas desmaiados e o amigo lhe aconselhava a evitar esmagar as pontas, pois ela poderia não reagir muito bem. De repente, estagnou. Abaixou-se e pegou um botão.

– Algum problema, Gina?

– Creio que sim. Você será o primeiro a saber, Neville – retirou-se, deixando o colega confuso, caminhando na direção da biblioteca, a fim de encontrar seu filho.

James estava no corredor do 4º andar, conversando com Aldora Beverly, uma corvinal terceiro anista. A julgar pelo olhar derretido da garota, ele usava seu charme para que ela fizesse seu trabalho de História da Magia. James brincava com o cabelo encaracolado, enquanto ela sorria de forma tola, prometendo ajudar o garoto mais popular da escola. Potter sorria e acenava para a menina, que ia embora. Foi então que uma figura surgiu a passos largos no fim do corredor, com uma pilha de livros nos braços. Seria algo típico de sua prima, mas sabia que agora ela estudava no 7º andar, junto com Alvo. Decidiu pegar um atalho e surgir diante daquela desavisada. Iria se divertir atazanando a sonserina.

Elizabeth tinha mil e uma coisas na mente para os trabalhos finais. Ainda topou fazer a pesquisa e apresentação de Poções de Malfoy e Macbeer, em troca de alguns livros proibidos surrupiados das prateleiras de suas casas. Não viu quando o grifinório posicionou-se na sua frente. O choque inevitável levou-os ao chão, cobertos de livros.

– Oh, me desculpe! Eu... Ah! É você – disse, com desprezo.

– Devia prestar mais atenção, Lizzie. Deixe que eu te ajudo.

O garoto recolheu os livros do chão, sob o olhar petrificado da garota e jogou a mochila em seus próprios ombros.

– O que você quer, Potter? – perguntou, após se recuperar do choque.

– Somente ser gentil – respondeu, irônico.

– Você não é gentil, Potter. É um pé no saco, um garoto esnobe que se acha o dono da escola. Não serei vista com um grifinório ridículo como você. Sou exigente na companhia.

– Ora, até parece que você é grande coisa, sonserinazinha. Eu ainda não engoli aquela história do quadribol. Você e sua corja de maus perdedores, trapaceiros, traidores do mundo bruxo deviam saber o lugar de vocês. Traidores covardes!

Elizabeth deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, que ecoou pelo corredor vazio. Depois de alguns segundos recuperando-se da surpresa, James deixou cair os livros e a mochila da garota e fez um movimento com a intenção de derrubá-la no chão.

– James Sirius Weasley Potter! – uma voz firme e mortal soou bem próxima. – Não ouse.

À medida que os passos se aproximavam, James foi sentindo o fluxo de sangue sumir de seu rosto. Pálido, sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. A felicidade parecia ter sido levada como na presença de um dementador. Gina tocou-lhe o ombro, olhou firme nos olhos azuis do filho e voltou-se para Elizabeth, parada, sem saber o que fazer. Com um floreio de varinha, a mochila da sonserina veio para as mãos da professora. Ela deu dois toques leves no objeto e depois fez com que os livros restantes no chão voassem para dentro, onde antes nada mais cabia.

– É um feitiço de expansão, para que possa carregar tudo o que precisar na mochila, sem correr o risco de esbarrar em alguém. Acrescentei um feitiço para aliviar o peso.

A garota olhava boquiaberta para a professora e agradeceu, ainda embasbacada. Retirou-se rapidamente do corredor, dando uma última olhada para o pálido James. Poderia até sentir pena do garoto, se ele não fosse um completo imbecil.

– Meus aposentos. Agora.

James acompanhou sem pestanejar, mortificado de medo pelo que o aguardava. A cada passo que dava parecia o caminho para a guilhotina. Respirava em um estado apático e seus olhos encaravam a imensidão do chão, temendo encontrar o olhar reprovador de sua mãe. Enfim, chegaram à sala que antes era de Harry.

– Sente-se.

James o fez, calado. Gina posicionou-se de frente para ele e colocou as mãos na cintura, assumindo a postura materna Weasley, temida por qualquer geração.

– James Sirius Potter! Estou tão decepcionada! Esta não é, nem de longe, a educação que nós lhe demos! O que seu pai vai pensar quando eu escrever para ele? Ah, sim! Eu irei escrever. Você iria mesmo bater em uma garota?

– Eu não ia bater nela. Só empurrar, porque ela me deu um tapa...

– Que você mereceu! Há quanto tempo está importunando aquela sonserina?

James abaixou a cabeça e se calou, pois tinha certeza de que ela sabia quanto tempo fazia.

– James! O que está acontecendo com você? Sei que tem um espírito criativo, inquieto e que gosta de atenção, mas você está passando dos limites! O que foi aquilo durante os duelos? Você estava fazendo pouco caso das habilidades em magia de seus colegas! O que estava pensando quando fez aquela brincadeira de mau gosto com o sonserino? Por Merlim, James! – voltou a se alterar. – Que discurso foi aquele chamando os sonserinos de traidores do mundo bruxo? Onde ouviu isso? Com quem aprendeu? Eu e seu pai lutamos contra a intolerância, fazemos de tudo para não deixar os eventos do passado influenciarem tanto no presente. James! – exclamou, exaltada. – A diretora McGonagall trouxe profissionais para contarem suas histórias, envolverem vocês e minimizar os danos causados pela guerra e você me faz um discurso daqueles? O que ela iria pensar se lhe ouvisse?

James mantinha a cabeça baixa, ouvindo tudo. Assim, do jeito que ela falava, fazia ele parecer um grande idiota.

– Meu filho – Gina suavizou a voz, mais uma vez, agora alisando seus cabelos castanhos rebeldes e encarando seus olhos azuis. – Sei que é popular, é bom no que faz e será um grande jogador de quadribol profissional um dia, mas você precisa entender que isso tudo traz responsabilidades. Você é um modelo para alunos mais novos e para seus irmãos. O que você quer ensinar a eles? Intolerância? Agressividade? Que marca pretende deixar nesta escola? Quer ficar conhecido como o garoto popular, namorador e egoísta?

– Não, mãe.

– Eu também acho que não – disse, afastando-se do garoto e caminhando de um lado para outro. – Isso termina por aqui, James. Você vai aprender que a fama cobra o seu preço na moeda da responsabilidade, humildade e justiça. Como sua mãe, estou lhe colocando de castigo nestas férias, sem visitas à Toca ou passeios com seus amigos.

– Mas mãe... – suplicou, apelando para o emocional.

– Você tem enfeitiçado a planta da sala do Prof Longbottom! – afirmou, em tom acusatório.

James sentiu o sangue evaporar do seu corpo e calou-se imediatamente, em choque. Seu coração batia acelerado, mas parecia bombear apenas ar. Sabia que teria um treco a qualquer momento. Sua mãe lhe mostrou o botão personalizado de suas vestes.

– Por que, James? Como pôde? Estou tão desgostosa! Neville! Nosso amigo! Ele gosta tanto de você. Como pôde?

O garoto encarava o chão, sem defesa. Tudo começou como uma simples brincadeira com seus amigos. Tinha a intenção de parar, mas a coisa simplesmente fugiu ao controle. A marotice fez sucesso e os principais suspeitos eram os sonserinos. Acabou se acomodando.

– Vamos – disse Gina, indicando a porta.

– Mãe...

A voz quebrada e trêmula do filho apertou o coração de Gina e o partiu em minúsculos pedacinhos, mas ela precisava ser forte. Após uma caminhada longa e silenciosa, chegaram à porta da sala do Prof de Herbologia. James encarava a mãe com uma expressão de súplica desesperadora, mas Gina não poderia ceder. Somente assim, ele aprenderia o que realmente importa. Neville abriu a porta, surpreso pela inesperada visita. Ambos entraram nos aposentos.

– Neville, James sabe quem é ou são os responsáveis pelo feitiço em sua planta.

– Verdade? – perguntou, surpreso. – Então me diga, rapaz. Estou querendo pôr as mãos nesse aluno há muito tempo.

James olhou, mais uma vez, em súplica e Gina manteve-se séria. Sabia que o filho precisava passar por aquele momento. Por dentro, queria colocá-lo no colo e enchê-lo de amor, beijos e mimos. Sofria tanto por fazer aquilo que azararia o primeiro que dissesse que ela não tinha coração.

– Fui... Fui eu, professor – disse, quase num sussurro.

Neville ficou alguns segundos em choque, encarando o jovem sentado na cadeira.

– Eu sinto muito, professor. Sinto muito mesmo! Foi só uma brincadeira que fugiu do controle. Me desculpe, tio. Por favor, me desculpe! – pediu, com lágrimas descontroladas.

– Quem mais, James? – questionou Neville, firme. – Você não fez isso sozinho.

James encarou o professor por alguns segundos.

– Sim, eu fiz. Sozinho. Fui um idiota. Queria me mostrar para um colega – mentiu e todos sabiam que estava mentindo.

Neville começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro dos aposentos, pensando. Deveria ser enérgico da mesma forma que cobraria dos outros diretores, se fosse um aluno de outra Casa. Sentiu-se mal. Há tempos jurava se tratar de um ataque sonserino. Envergonhou-se. Realmente, o preconceito do passado fazia suas vítimas.

– Você está suspenso da próxima partida de quadribol.

– NÃO! – seu grito de terror soou mais alto do que imaginava. – Por favor, professor! A partida é amanhã! Por favor... Tudo menos isso! Precisamos vencer!

– Tenho certeza de que o time tem mais jogadores. Ainda estou pensando seriamente em revogar seu título de capitão e suspendê-lo de todos os jogos no próximo ano.

– NÃO! Por favor, professor! Quadribol é a minha vida! Eu faço qualquer coisa! Qualquer outra coisa! Posso... Posso ser seu assistente... O ano inteiro! Todos os anos que eu estudar!

Gina e Neville trocaram olhares rápidos. Na verdade, nenhum deles gostaria de perder um excelente jogador de quadribol da Grifinória.

– Será meu assistente durante todo o próximo ano letivo. Sua principal função será limpar a estufa e cuidar das plantas, quase todos os dias, depois das aulas.

– Sim, senhor – disse, segurando um sorriso de felicidade.

– Não pense que lhe darei colher de chá.

– Não penso, Professor.

– Não jogará amanhã e 50 pontos serão descontados da Grifinória.

James chegou a abrir a boca, mas a fechou rapidamente. Não haveria negociação.

– Sim, senhor – respondeu, cabisbaixo.

– Agora vá para a biblioteca ou para a sala comunal terminar suas tarefas.

O garoto agradeceu e saiu, dando uma última olhada para sua mãe antes de fechar a porta.

– Oh, Neville! Ele vai me odiar! – disse Gina, largada em uma cadeira, entristecida.

– Ele sabe que errou, Ginny. Já, já isso passa. É normal.

– Me sinto uma carrasca – disse, agora não contendo as lágrimas. – Ele suplicou tanto...

– Você fez o que era certo, minha amiga. Filhos precisam de limites – confortou a amiga.

Minutos antes, Elizabeth tinha chegado à biblioteca com um sorriso no rosto. Malfoy, Macbeer e Richards acharam aquilo um pouco estranho. Ela sentou ao lado do corvinal e jogou a mochila em cima da mesa, fazendo um barulho inesperado. Para os amigos, parecia que uma pequena estante de livros havia desabado.

– O que foi isso? – questionou Tiago.

– Um presente – respondeu, sorrindo. – A Sra Potter colocou um feitiço expansivo na minha mochila, junto com outro para deixá-la leve. Não é legal?

– Realmente, um presente que é a sua cara. A questão é: por que ela fez isso?

– Ah, Tiago! Ela pegou o Potter sendo estúpido comigo e quis compensar. A essa hora ele deve estar tomando o maior sermão da vida dele – afirmou, com um sorriso de satisfação. – Mas isso não importa, não é? Temos coisas mais interessantes a fazer – disse, baixando a voz. – Vocês copiaram a inscrição? – perguntou, dirigindo-se aos sonserinos.

– Sim. Dê para ela, Macbeer.

Elizabeth pegou o pergaminho com os caracteres desenhados.

– Vamos levar séculos para decifrar isso. Deve ser serêico – constatou Tiago.

– Sua mãe não sabe? – perguntou Malfoy.

– Talvez conheça alguém.

– Não sejam bobos. Eu tenho tudo sob controle – afirmou a sonserina e piscou para os amigos, deixando-os em seguida.

O trio de garotos faziam suas tarefas enquando observavam a garota olhar displicente algumas prateleiras. A demora da sonserina, em analisar várias estantes, chamou a atenção da bibliotecária. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, Lizzie sorriu e foi ao seu encontro.

– Como vai, Madame Pince?

– Muito bem, obrigada, Srta Dumbledore.

– Já conseguiu pegar quem estragou aquele livro de herbologia?

– Ainda não. Esses arruaceiros acham que podem simplesmente rasgar a página de um livro e levá-la com eles. Não se importam com o crime que realizam.

– Verdade, Madame Pince. Deveriam ser castigados pela diretora.

– De fato! Mas diga-me, Srta Dumbledore, notei que estava em busca de um livro. Conhece a biblioteca muito bem para não encontrá-lo.

– Pois é, Madame Pince. Na semana passada estava bem ali. Chama-se Submergindo na Cultura Serêica, de Morgan Glubbles.

– Hum... Uma garota do terceiro ano o pegou emprestado. Uma escolha que não parecia combinar com ela, na verdade, mas logo estará de volta.

– Ah! – exclamou, muito desapontada.

– O que foi, minha querida?

– Eu precisava dele para ganhar uma aposta. Agora as meninas do dormitório vão dizer que eu não sou inteligente o suficiente.

– Ora, não diga uma bobagem dessas!

– Aposta é aposta, Madame Pince. Muito obrigada – disse, acenando com o pergaminho.

A bibliotecária tomou-o das mãos da garota, que lhe lançou um olhar falsamente incrédulo. A senhora passou o olhar pela frase e sorriu. Pegou uma pena e rabiscou no pergaminho, enquanto Elizabeth a encarava, curiosa. Madame Pince dobrou o pedaço de pergaminho e o entregou à garota, com um sorriso.

– Ninguém vai julgar uma amante da leitura só porque um livro não está disponível.

– Obrigada, Madame Pince! A senhora é um anjo!

– Ora, não por isso – respondeu, com o rosto corado. – Agora vá terminar suas tarefas.

A garota se despediu educadamente e voltou a se sentar, fingindo dar conselhos a Tiago. Deymon sacou a varinha das vestes e, por debaixo da mesa, murmurou um feitiço.

– _Abaffiato_! Pronto. Agora ninguém pode nos ouvir. E então?

– A luz mostrará o caminho – afirmou a garota. – É isso que a frase quer dizer, segundo Madame Pince. Embora não tenha um ponto final.

– Hã? – perguntaram os garotos, confusos.

– A língua dos sereianos tem um símbolo que representa o ponto final. Nenhuma frase pode ser escrita sem ele. É uma regra gramatical.

– Como sabe disso? – perguntou Tiago.

– Eu li no livro Submergindo na Cultura Serêica. Tenho ele aqui na mochila.

– Então você...

– Eu paguei para alguém pegá-lo, Malfoy. Com o seu dinheiro, aliás.

– Era para isso? Bom, foi um investimento. Embora a frase não diga muito.

– Pelo menos sabemos que temos de levar a pedra com a gente – argumentou a garota.

– Levar para onde? Você ainda não conseguiu pegar um pouco da poção veritasserum do Prof Slughorn para investigarmos onde fica o portal gêmeo.

– Pois saiba que eu peguei sim, ontem à noite, quando estava ajudando o professor a arrumar o organizador portátil de ingredientes – informou a garota.

– Bom, então precisamos achar o portal gêmeo, logo. Malfoy, o que tem em mente? – perguntou o corvinal.

– Precisamos atrair Filch para usar a poção recém conseguida sem ninguém ver. Tiago e Khai, vocês sequestrarão a Madame Norra e deixarão rastros dela na direção do corredor do 3º andar, aquele deserto. Eu vou seguir o aborto com a capa de invisibilidade para garantir que ele ache as pistas. Elizabeth, você fica esperando em uma das salas, disfarçada. Então, amarramos ele e damos a poção. Depois uso o feitiço _obliviate_ nele.

– É um feitiço avançado. Você sabe fazer? – questionou Tiago.

– Sei. Meu pai me ensinou nas férias.

– Mas você não pode usar magia fora da escola! – argumentou a sonserina.

– Posso, se tiver um adulto para dizer que foi ele. Além disso, usei a varinha do meu pai, para garantir. Vocês não sabiam que o rastreamento também é baseado em nossas varinhas?

Os três colegas olharam espantados para o amigo. Havia, afinal, um jeito de enganar o Ministério. Seu pai tinha ensinado vários de feitiços, mas os outros não precisavam saber.

– Quando faremos? – perguntou Khai.

– Amanhã, durante o jogo de quadribol da Grifinória e Corvinal. É o último jogo deles, então, todos estarão lá.

– E nós vamos perder isso? – Tiago parecia desapontado.

– Você pode não ir com a gente – informou Khai e o corvinal negou com a cabeça.

– Então arranje uma boa desculpa para não estar lá – disse Malfoy.

– É simples. Vou aproveitar o tempo livre para ficar com a Lizzie e ela odeia quadribol.

Malfoy deu de ombros, enquanto a garota e Khai olhavam desgostosos para o corvinal. Os quatro voltaram a se concentrar no trabalho, até que Elizabeth se reitirou para continuar nos seus aposentos. Na saída, cruzou com James, que buscava os colegas de quadribol, a quem tinha que revelar as más notícias. Trocaram apenas um olhar rápido, pois Jonathan chamou a atenção da irmã, ao se aproximar da entrada da biblioteca.

– Finalmente apareceu! Por onde anda?

– Estamos estudando em outro lugar. A biblioteca está muito cheia, sabe? Vim só buscar um livro. Aliás, Lizzie, eu não agüento mais. A Rose é tão chata quanto você.

– Ei! Não me compare àquela garota.

– Tenho que ir. Nos vemos depois.

Lizzie abandonou o lugar, enquanto Jonathan procurava um livro de História da Magia. Assim que o encontrou, subiu rapidamente para o 7º andar, onde seus amigos estudavam, próximos à sala da diretora McGonagall. Alvo, Peter e Rose estavam esparramados, cercados de livros. Contudo, enquanto os garotos finalizavam suas tarefas, Rose examinava seu pergaminho onde acrescentava, olhando em um livro trouxa, raças novas de felinos.

– Rose...

– Primeiro termine sua redação de Herbologia, Al.

– Mas eu acho que...

– É mais fácil terminar logo do que convencer a sua prima, Al – disse John e, após alguns minutos, completou. – Pronto. Terminei – mostrou para a amiga seu trabalho.

– Está muito bom, Jonathan.

– Por mim, se estiver aceitável já é suficiente – afirmou Peter.

– Você devia levar mais a sério os trabalhos. Se tiver boas notas pode conseguir um estágio.

Peter balançou a cabeça e sussurrou "neurótica". Alvo deu um cutucão no amigo e fez sinal para que ele calasse a boca. Mais alguns minutos e todos tinham terminado as tarefas.

– Agora, Rose, o que faremos? – perguntou Alvo.

– Vamos descobrir qual a senha para entrar na sala da diretora. Pelas orelhas extensíveis eu ouvi que a de hoje é sphynx, então podemos riscar ele da lista.

– O que é sphynx? – questionou John.

– É uma raça de gato. Notei que a diretora sempre escolhe uma diferente, embora tenha repetido algumas vezes. Veja, eu listei mais de 80 raças diferentes. Podemos testá-las amanhã e tenho certeza de que acertaremos – entregou o pergaminho para o colega.

– Amanhã? Mas amanhã é o jogo de quadribol do James! – exclamou Alvo.

– Eu sei, Al, mas é nossa melhor chance. Todos estarão lá.

– Exatamente, Rose – argumentou John, devolvendo a lista. – Se todos estarão lá, vai dar na cara que não estamos. Especialmente porque é o jogo da Grifinória, com o seu primo.

– Olha, já inventei tudo. John, você vai perder sua mochila com todos os seus trabalhos e nós vamos te ajudar a refazer tudo durante o jogo de quadribol – afirmou Rose.

– O quê? – assustaram-se os garotos.

– Por que eu? Por que não pode ser o Alvo ou Peter ou mesmo você?

– Não seja bobo, John. Precisamos fazer a cena na sala comunal da Grifinória, senão ninguém vai acreditar. Já me imaginou perdendo um trabalho?

– E o que faremos depois da senha? – Alvo mudou o foco do assunto.

– Você e Peter vão ficar de olho na diretora e eu vou ficar no 7º andar, caso algo dê errado. Amanhã Jonathan entra na sala da diretoria e pega o mapa da escola. Ele sabe o que fazer, afinal treinamos bastante feitiços convocatórios e de cópia. Não deve ser difícil, só se tiver proteção contra encantamentos, então ele vai ter que procurar.

– Ele vai ser visto pelos quadros! – informou Alvo.

– Claro que não. Ele usará a sua capa de invisibilidade e eu tenho pó escurecedor instantâneo do Peru e uma bala golfolante Weasley que disfarça a voz – afirmou resoluta e recolheu suas coisas. – Nos vemos amanhã – disse e saiu, deixando os colegas.

– Sabe, Alvo, a sua prima pode ser uma brilhante grifinória, mas arquiteta planos bem assustadores. Acha que eu posso me dar muito mal nisso?

– Relaxa, John! Nós te damos cobertura. Além disso, ela já pensou em tudo. Rose pode ser mandona, mas ela nunca colocaria alguém em perigo – afirmou Alvo.

– Vamos tomar um chocolate quente com marshmallows – disse Peter. – Precisamos relaxar a mente antes de amanhã. Rose fica apertando os nossos miolos!

Os três riram, recolheram suas coisas e tomaram o caminho do Salão Principal, a fim de pegar o lanchinho noturno servido para os alunos que estavam estudando um pouco mais.

Pela manhã, o castelo acordou com os ânimos exaltados pela partida de quadribol após o café. Lógico, todos sabiam que James estava suspenso do jogo, pelo diretor da Casa, por ter sido pego enfeitiçando a planta da porta dele. Os grifinórios estavam muito chateados com o capitão por ter feito isso justamente com o Prof Longbottom, mas seus amigos agradeciam por terem sido poupados da detenção. O clima entre os jogadores era de tensão, mas James ainda fazia o papel de capitão, dando apoio moral e repassando jogadas com Elberta Breslin, ex-artilheira do time, do 7º ano, que o substituiria.

Assim que os alunos começaram a descer da sala comunal para o estádio, Rose alertou a Jonathan que estava na hora. Entregou um pergaminho para o amigo, dizendo ser o trabalho corrigido e aguardou que o outro guardasse em sua mochila. Em poucos minutos, ouviu a confusão começar no dormitório masculino. Em poucos instantes, um pequeno grupo de amigos, inclusive a garota, procurava em todos os cantos pela mochila com os trabalhos. Rose segurava muito o sorriso, pois o amigo realmente se superava. Enfim, Rose disse que deveriam procurar por Filch e, se não encontrassem, teriam que ficar na escola, durante a partida, para terminar tudo a tempo. Os amigos ficaram tristes por John, mas não se ofereceram a ajudá-lo, afinal, era "o" jogo. Rose solicitou que Jerry Marvelick, colega de quarto do amigo, avisasse a James, caso Alvo também não aparecesse.

Rose e John encontraram com Alvo e Peter no Salão Principal, à procura de Filch, que negou ter encontrado alguma mochila. O zelador olhou ao redor, preocupado, e perguntou onde estava Madame Norra, mas para si do que para o quarteto próximo. A surpresa foi grande quando Malfoy, surgido ninguém sabe exatamente de onde, afirmou ter cruzado com a gata no quarto andar. Uma gentileza que não passou despercebida ao grupo. Argo saiu imediatamente, enquanto os quatro olhavam curiosos para Deymon.

– Boa sorte ao assistirem a partida – falou, com um tom irônico.

– Você não vai, Malfoy? – perguntou Alvo, um tanto ansioso.

– Não perdi nada lá – respondeu, analisando o lufo.

– Minha irmã não deveria estar com você?

– Sua irmã está por aí com aquele corvinal. Não iria ficar por perto, não acha?

John automaticamente sentiu que alguma coisa eles estavam aprontando, já que sabia não existir nenhum romance entre os dois, mas fingiu-se de ofendido. Não iria trair a confiança da irmã ao rebater a informação falsa do sonserino.

– Vamos, gente! Ainda temos que achar a mochila do Jonathan – informou Peter.

Cada um tomou um caminho, posicionando-se conforme seus objetivos. Malfoy voltou para a Câmara das Passagens, no encalço do zelador. Tinha combinado com os amigos que as pistas deveriam começar em outro andar, para não chamar atenção. Sob a capa de invisibilidade, observou o castelo se esvaziar enquanto seguia Filch. Felizmente, ele notou os rastros do pêlo da gata, que pareciam presos em uma passagem secreta que dava para o terceiro andar. Deymon o acompanhou quando passou pela tapeçaria, quase sendo notado pelo outro, que parou ao suspeitar de um barulho.

Filch chegou ao terceiro andar desconfiado, olhando ao redor e espreitando os cantos. Não era do feitio de Madame Norra não responder quando fosse chamada. Suspeitou, imediatamente, de um desrespeito contra a sua parceira e começou a praguejar sobre detenções nas masmorras. Logo entraram no corredor deserto, onde as salas não eram utilizadas. Argo chamou novamente pela gata e ouviu um miado baixinho, vindo de uma das pesadas portas, no fim do corredor. As tochas acendiam automaticamente quando passavam e Deymon tomou o cuidado de não permanecer muito distante do zelador.

– Madame Norra! – exclamou estarrecido, ao ver sua gata presa em uma gaiola de pássaros.

Quando partiu para socorrê-la, sentiu um feitiço lhe atingir pelas costas, embora não conseguisse identificar a voz de ninguém. Reconheceu, contudo, os efeitos das balas proibidas da loja Weasley, que ele tanto detestava. Desmaiou logo em seguida.

Enquanto isso, Jonathan e Rose tomavam o caminho da diretoria e os lufos assumiam uma posição para vigiar Minerva. Alvo estava de tocaia, na área externa do castelo, atento ao fim da partida e à saída de McGonagall. Peter estava fingindo fazer uma leitura, sentado no primeiro degrau do quarto andar, que dava acesso à escadaria principal, agora inutilizada. Tinha sugerido assim, para que o amigo pudesse acompanhar o jogo da Casa do irmão. Alvo logo pôde ouvir os gritos bem de longe, sinal de que o jogo estava emocionante, assim como a marotice que eles estavam tramando no 7º andar.

Após se certificarem de que o corredor da ala da diretoria estava vazio, Rose puxou um pergaminho e começou a ler uma série de nomes rapidamente.

– Abissínio, Angorá turco, Balinês, Bengal, Bobtail americano, Bobtail japonês, Bombaim, Burmês europeu, Chartreux, Cornish Rex, Crookshanks, Devon Rex...

– Garfieldis Felinus, Gato Mosqueado da Califórnia, Gato Rafeiro, Khao Manee, Korat, LaPerm, Maine Coon, Manx, Mau Egípcio e...Er...? – John tentou ajudar.

– Minskin, Munchkin, Nebelung, Norueguês da Floresta, Ocicat, Persa, Persa Teacup, Pixie-bob, Ragamuffin, Ragdoll, Russo azul, Sagrado da Birmânia, Savannah, Scottish Fold, Selkirk Rex, Siamês, Siberiano, Sokoke, Tonquinês...

– Nada. Tem mais algum, Rose?

– Tenho uma segunda categoria, menos provável – disse a garota.

Ela começou a ler, mas a passagem não se abria. Já estava lendo pela quarta vez, agora com calma, quando Jonathan começou a soltar umas risadinhas. Rose encarou o garoto, zangada.

– Desculpe. É que eu pensei em uma que não está aí.

– Qual?

– Ah, Rose, é bobagem. Idiotice minha. Nem é uma raça de gato!

– Fala logo, Jonathan.

– Peixe-gato.

A gárgula que protegia a sala da diretora começou a se mover, revelando uma escadaria em caracol. Os grifinórios se encararam por alguns instantes e Rose logo começou a repassar as instruções. Em seguida, caminhou para a esquina do corredor, pronta para fazer uma cena se alguém viesse, até que o amigo conseguisse escapar. Seu temor era Madame Norra resolver aparecer por ali, trazendo Argo Filch em seu encalço.

Para a sorte dos lufos e grifinórios, os carrascos dos corredores estavam sob o poder de três sonserinos e um corvinal. Após o desmaio de Filch, Malfoy orientou os outros dois garotos que o arrastassem e amarrassem.

– Não deveríamos colocar uma venda nele também? – perguntou Lizzie, com a voz grave e distorcida pela bala golfolante.

– Acho que não sobrou mais nada. Sabe conjurar uma venda, Malfoy? – sugeriu o corvinal.

– Não.

– Ai, gente! Usa a gravata! – disse a garota.

Elizabeth se encaminhou até Khai, ao seu lado, tirando gentilmente a gravata do garoto, deixando-o avermelhado. Fato que não passou despercebido aos outros meninos, embora a garota não tenha prestado a mínima atenção. Assim que vendou o zelador, ele reagiu, fazendo a sonserina saltar duas vezes para longe dele.

– Quem está aí? Você vai se arrepender! Solte agora a minha gata! Imediatamente! A diretora vai saber disso e você será expulso!

– Pegue o veritasserum – ordenou Malfoy e Filch se remexeu, agora tenso.

– Um absurdo! Uma falta de respeito! A diretora saberá disso! Mostrem seus rostos, seus delinqüentes juvenis! Vou amarrá-los nas masmorras e fugnf...

Elizabeth derramou o líquido viscoso na boca do zelador e a tapou, junto com o nariz, obrigando-o a engolir. Assim que o fez, ela retirou a mão, limpando nas vestes, com nojo.

– Quanto tempo para fazer efeito? – perguntou Malfoy para a garota.

– Já está fazendo. Sr Filch, qual a pior coisa que podemos fazer com sua gata?

– Matá-la – disse, a contragosto, num resmungo.

– Por que seria a pior coisa? – continuou.

– Porque... Por anos... Ela tem sido minha única... Amiga – disse, tentando vencer a poção.

Todos se entreolharam e um mal estar coletivo envolveu o ambiente da sala. Argo Filch abaixou a cabeça, cedendo aos efeitos da poção. Estava vencido e sabiam sua fraqueza. Queria voar no pescoço do que presumia se tratar de quatro alunos e quase sufocá-los, levando-os para uma detenção sombria nas masmorras.

– Vamos ao que interessa. Sr Filch, além daquela infiltração, existe outra no castelo? – Malfoy perguntou.

– Não – respondeu, após pensar um pouco.

– Isso é mau – disse Khai. – Como fica o port... Ai!

Lizzie deu um cutucão no garoto, impedindo-o de falar.

– Existe algum vazamento, uma goteira, qualquer coisa? – perguntou a garota.

– Goteira tem em muitos lugares e o banheiro do terceiro andar está sempre com vazamento – respondeu o zelador.

– Murta. Assim não vamos para frente – afirmou Khai.

– Será que não existe nada que tenha a ver com a água do lago? Ou teve? – indagou Tiago.

– Nossa tese pode estar errada – expôs Lizzie ao corvinal. – Talvez tenha outro jeito de...

– Teve... – interrompeu o zelador, atraindo o olhar de todos.

– Como assim? Explique – ordenou Deymon.

– Quando eu... Retirei a pedra da infiltração e... Causei... A inundação – afirmou o que acreditava ser verdade.

– Mas a inundação começou da infiltração, não foi? – questionou Khai.

– Também – respondeu Filch, com um rosnado.

– Explique-se – mandou a garota.

– A inundação começou da infiltração... Mas também... Da masmorra.

– Faz sentido. As salas comunais da Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa inundaram rápido demais – afirmou Malfoy. – Onde começou a inundação da masmorra? Diga o lugar certinho.

– Na masmorra... Número... 13... – disse, enquanto resistia mais.

– Ahá! – vibrou Deymon.

– Tem uma... Passagem secreta... Que leva para... Fora da escola. Passa por... Baixo do lago e... A inundação começou lá também.

– Achamos! – comemorou a garota. – Agora faça o feitiço. Ele está resistindo, sinal de que a poção está perdendo o efeito. Só tinha um pouquinho – informou para Deymon.

– Saiam todos por precaução. Vou precisar tirar a venda dele.

Argo Filch se moveu, nervoso. Será que era sua hora de morrer? As últimas coisas que veria seriam os olhos e a varinha do inimigo. Deymon retirou a gravata do colega e a guardou no bolso, para que o zelador não pudesse vê-la. Estava ansioso e suava frio. Sabia fazer, mas nunca tinha feito para apagar uma memória tão longa. Por via das dúvidas vestiu a capa e subiu em um caixote. Havia deixado apenas a varinha para fora, assustando Argo. Suspirou fundo e se concentrou em sua própria magia.

– _Obliviate_!

Observou o foco do olhar do zelador se perder em algum ponto e tentou se concentrar para apagar todo o tempo que ficaram conversando. Passado alguns, minutos, ficou receoso de ter apagado coisa demais e interrompeu o feitiço. Argo Filch desmaiou.

– Venham aqui! Vamos levá-lo para fora do corredor. Pegue a gata – indicou para Lizzie. – Sem nomes ainda. Não sei exatamente se ele pode nos ouvir. Rápido.

– Acha que deu certo? – Khai perguntou, ansioso.

– Só vamos saber quando ele acordar.

Os três garotos arrastaram Filch até a saída do corredor deserto, tomando cuidado para não serem vistos por nenhum quadro e, principalmente, Pirraça. Todos os quatro se espremeram sob a capa, atrás de uma armadura e observaram o zelador começar a se mover, confuso. Ele chamou pela gata e andou sem rumo certo, perguntando-se como foi parar ali. Elizabeth soltou Madame Norra ao mesmo tempo em que Khai acendia o pavio de bombinhas presas no rabo do animal. Ela soltou um longo miado e saiu em disparada, passando por Argo, na tentativa de se livrar do estouro. O zelador saiu correndo atrás da gata, praguejando contra os arruaceiros que estudavam naquela escola.

Longe dali, Jonathan subia os degraus de pedra, temeroso. Lançou um feitiço de silêncio nas dobradiças da porta, ensinado por Rose e entrou. Tinha nas mãos uma amostra do pó escurecedor instantâneo do Peru e trazia óculos especiais para ver no escuro, mas nada disso foi necessário porque, assim que abriu a porta, notou que todos os quadros dormiam. Encostou com cuidado a porta, a fim de ouvir qualquer barulho que viesse por ela e observou atentamente o interior da sala, iluminada pela claridade de uma janela aberta.

Além de estantes repletas de livros e pergaminhos aparentemente muito raros, havia uma mesinha de pernas finas e instrumentos de prata por onde passou o olho, curioso. Uma escrivaninha tomava um canto da sala, com uma luminária que lembrava um felino. John notou que havia um móbile com miniaturas de gato e imaginou tudo aquilo tomando vida, quando a ex-professora de Transfiguração estivesse de bom humor.

Começou a vasculhar um local onde o mapa da escola pudesse estar. Pegava os pergaminhos e os abria cuidadosamente debaixo da capa, atento a qualquer movimento dos quadros. Parecia complicado até respirar. Passou então a explorar a grande mesa da diretora, lançando feitiços de silêncio em sussurros quase inaudíveis nas gavetas. Havia papéis para a correspondência oficial, selos, diversas penas, uma chave bem antiga, alguns documentos que pareciam importantes e diversas tralhas de escritório.

Continuou vasculhando as prateleiras por longos minutos, que lhe pareceram horas, mas nada de encontrar o mapa da escola. Viu alguns desenhos que, de fato, lhe pareciam a estrutura de Hogwarts, mas não um mapa. Suspirou, derrotado, tendo que apelar para o feitiço que poderia se tornar um grande problema, pois sabia que acordaria os quadros, chamaria a atenção e deveria partir imediatamente. Já estava ficando tenso, sem saber a quantas andava o jogo de quadribol e se ainda teria tempo.

Do lado de fora, Alvo acompanhava atentamente a vibração de ambos os times. Parecia-lhe que o jogo, de fato, estava muito emocionante, mesmo sem a participação de James. Queria reprovar a marotice que o irmão tinha feito, mas como poderia se, naquele exato momento, ele estava fazendo coisa pior? Seus pais teriam acessos com dois filhos com tamanha habilidade de se meter em confusão. Em sua defesa, repetia mentalmente que suas ações eram por um bom motivo. Passou o tempo tentando escutar o que as torcidas gritavam, curioso em saber qual era o placar. Ainda não tinha 1 hora de jogo, quando ouviu uma explosão de gritos que só podiam significar uma coisa: o pomo fora apanhado.

Imediatamente, correu para o interior do castelo. A intenção de Alvo era chegar até a escadaria e avisar a Peter, que correria até Rose e alertaria Jonathan. Contudo, foi impedido pela aparição de Firenze, o centauro que dava aulas de Astronomia. Ele lhe cumprimentou e passou a falar sobre posicionamento de estrelas, mapa astral e algum evento interessante, não dando ao garoto a oportunidade de interromper, sem ser muito grosseiro.

As pessoas começaram a entrar e Alvo passou a suar frio, agora não mais prestando atenção a nenhuma palavra que o centauro lhe dirigia. Peter escutou o movimento de pessoas no hall de entrada e apurou os ouvidos. De repente, a própria McGonagall surgiu na entrada e Alvo soltou em alto e bom som:

– Diretora McGonagall!

– Pois não, Sr Potter? – perguntou, com uma expressão curiosa.

– Ah... Desculpe, Prof Firenze. Eu queria muito saber qual foi o placar, sabe diretora? É que o Jonathan perdeu a mochila com as tarefas e ficamos para ajudá-lo a refazer tudo.

– É muito bom observar a camaradagem entre amigos, Sr Potter, sacrificando algo de seu interesse. O jogo terminou 200 a 50, para a Grifinória – afirmou, disfarçando um sorriso.

– Que ótimo! – vibrou.

– Com licença, preciso despachar uma coruja – disse a diretora ao se retirar, sem dar espaço de manobra para o lufo retê-la.

Alertado pelo grito do amigo, Peter levantou-se rapidamente e correu para o 7º andar, da forma mais rápida que conhecia. Tinha que encontrar Rose e lhe alertar sobre a diretora, antes que fosse tarde demais e Jonathan se desse muito mal.

Dentro da sala, o grifinório se decidia a utilizar o feitiço convocatório. Enquanto dava uma rápida olhada na sala e colocava os óculos especiais, jogou no chão o pó escurecedor do Peru. Por uma fração de segundo, jurou ter visto um dos olhos do quadro do ex-diretor Dumbledore falsear em sua direção. Em meio ao breu, ficou imobilizado encarando Alvo, mas ele não voltou a dar sinais de que estava acordado. Saiu da apatia e voltou à ação.

– _Accio_ mapa da escola – convocou, em um sussurro.

Alguns pergaminhos voaram de prateleiras superiores e cantos esquecidos, despertando os quadros. Imediatamente, eles desconfiaram daquela escuridão e passaram a perguntar quem ousava entrar nos aposentos da diretoria, enquanto outros avisavam que iriam alertar os funcionários. Jonathan sabia que não teria muito tempo e passou a olhar, desesperadamente, cada material. Enfim, encontrou um pergaminho retangular muito empoeirado e gasto, como se não fosse tocado há um século. Viu seu nome escrito dentro da sala da diretora, além de Rose no corredor e mais alguns alunos da grifinória, que pareciam se dirigir, aos montes, para a sala comunal. Gelou: não havia tempo algum.

– _Protean! _– se esqueceu e falou alto, aumentando a indignação dos quadros.

O feitiço de cópia funcionou como havia treinado exaustivamente, apesar de ter feito muito bem da primeira vez que tentou. Um talento impressionante, segundo Rose. Em poucos segundos, tinha um mapa como o da diretora. Tratou de colocar tudo no lugar de onde se lembrava, utilizando o _wingardium leviosa_ para as prateleiras mais altas. A tensão o fez se atrapalhar com os mapas e não sabia mais qual era o original e qual a cópia. Fez uni-duni-tê e saiu da diretoria, lançando uma pedra de sol dos Maias que interrompia o pó do Peru.

Correu para a esquina onde estava Rose, mas parou bruscamente ao ouvir a voz da diretora. Rose e Peter faziam uma cena sobre o desaparecimento da mochila, quase gritando de falsa indignação, enquanto carregavam livros e pergaminhos tirados da bolsa da garota, segundos antes de Minerva aparecer. A diretora pedia que eles acalmassem os ânimos.

– O que estão fazendo aqui, afinal? – perguntou, desconfiada.

– Viemos terminar o trabalho do Jonathan. Agora que o jogo terminou, a sala comunal ficará lotada de gente comemorando. Achamos que poderíamos voltar para o nosso cantinho. Não podemos? – perguntou a garota, soando inocente.

– Ah, claro. Fiquem à vontade.

Jonathan pegou o caminho inverso, dando de cara com um beco sem saída. O desespero, então, tomou conta da sua mente. O mapa em sua mão era a prova da invasão. Precisava de um lugar para escondê-lo. Como sairia daquela situação? E se a capa falhasse? Precisava desesperadamente de um lugar para esconder aquilo. Olhou ao redor e se deparou com paredes nuas, somente uma armadura antiga ordenava o lugar. E se jogasse dentro dela? Tentou forçar alguma abertura, mas o ferro parecia fundido. Andou de um lado para o outro, ouvindo os passos firmes da diretora e as vozes nervosas dos dois amigos.

– Merlim, e agora? – sussurrou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Preciso de um lugar para esconder o mapa e até a mim!

Os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos e as vozes de Peter e Rose claramente alteadas para alertar o grifinório. Seu coração batia loucamente, sentiu o suor escorrer pelo corpo e fechou os olhos, rezando para que um milagre acontecesse. De repente, sentiu que estava caindo e despertou, abismado. Uma porta havia surgido do nada na parede atrás de si, aberta pelo seu peso. Levantou-se e encarou, boquiaberto, uma sala vazia. Cheirava a coisa velha queimada, mas a julgar pela sua situação, não podia escolher nada melhor.

– Cavalo dado não se olha os dentes – disse e entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Vocês sentem um cheiro de queimado? – questionou a diretora.

– Er... Um pouco – disse a garota, trocando um olhar nervoso com Peter.

Rapidamente, Minerva subiu para seu aposento a fim de verificar se um desastre havia ocorrido. Peter e Rose se mantiveram próximos à gárgula, tensos ao imaginar a diretora descobrindo tudo e expulsando a todos.

– A capa não protege ele? – perguntou Peter.

Rose mandou ele se calar no momento em que a diretora descia as escadas.

– Alguma coisa pegou fogo, diretora McGonagall? Devemos chamar alguém?

– Não, Srta Weasley. Alguém passou por vocês, enquanto estavam vindo para cá?

– Várias pessoas, porque tinha muita gente voltando para sala comunal da Grifinória – afirmou Peter. – Por que? – perguntou, curioso, enquanto Rose lhe dava um cutucão.

– Terão de arrumar um outro lugar para estudarem hoje – informou, enquanto usava sua varinha. – Esta ala está lacrada até segunda ordem. Vou acompanhá-los.

A diretora os acompanhou até o final do corredor, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. As crianças não tinham coragem de perguntar o que tinha visto em sua sala. Assim que a diretora sumiu do campo de visão e audição, Rose se desesperou.

– Ai meu Merlim, ele está perdido! Ela vai encontrar ele. Se ele tiver lá dentro, já era, Peter! Eu não devia ter inventado isso. Eu devia ter pensado melhor, feito um outro plano.

– Calma, Rose. Ele pode ter saído antes com a capa e não ter falado nada porque a diretora estava aqui. Jonathan? – chamou o amigo, mas não houve resposta.

– Ai meu Merlim! – exclamou Rose, agora com lágrimas escorrendo pela face. – A culpa é minha! A culpa é toda minha! E agora? Ele não vai me perdoar... E Elizabeth vai me matar!

– Minha irmã não mataria ninguém – informou o grifinório, surgindo da esquina.

– Jonathan! – Rose exclamou aliviada e correu para abraçá-lo. – Seu tratante! Como pôde passar pela gente com a capa e não falar nada? Já estava ficando desesperada!

– Mas eu não passei por vocês. Saí por... Cadê a porta? – olhou, espantado, para o nada.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou Peter.

– Eu juro! Eu estava lá no corredor, perdido e então essa porta apareceu. Entrei na sala e atravessei, chegando na outra porta que abriu aqui. Mas como pode ter sumido?

– Magia, é claro! – respondeu a garota. – Mas que cheiro de queimado é esse?

– Ah... Sou eu. A sala tinha cheiro de queimado.

Rose avaliou a situação por um momento e sua mente ferveu em ideias.

– É melhor você se livrar da roupa – disse Peter. – A diretora sentiu cheiro de queimado também. Se vir você...

– É verdade! Vamos para nossa sala comunal, John. E onde está o Al, Peter?

– Eu ouvi alguém conversando com ele, perto da escadaria. Acho que era o Prof Firenze.

Alvo estava angustiado, sem saber se seus amigos estavam a salvo ou se tudo tinha dado errado. Assim que a diretora se retirou, achou que poderia fazer o mesmo, mas o centauro tocou em seu ombro e o encarou, profundamente.

– Ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse, menino Potter?

Imediatamente, Alvo sentiu-se constrangido e suas bochechas se avermelharam.

– Me desculpe, professor. Estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. O jogo, meus amigos, sabe como é. Eu sinto muito. O senhor falava sobre estrelas?

– Sobre planetas e constelações, menino Potter. Um fenômeno muito interessante se aproxima, que há mais de mil anos não se ouviu falar. Algo que, para a minha raça, pode significar uma dádiva ou uma perdição.

– Um fenônemo?

– Sim. Um alinhamento incomum – disse, abaixando-se e aproximando-se do garoto. – Seria interessante observá-lo e saber utilizá-lo da melhor forma, não acha?

Por um momento, Alvo compreendeu que havia algo que deveria saber, mas se viu confuso.

– Eu não entendo. Por que está me contando isso, professor?

– Porque todo o tipo de magia, jovem Sr Potter, deixa rastros. Mesmo que vocês, bruxos, não estejam prontos para enxergá-los – disse e se retirou, deixando o lufo sem entender absolutamente nada.


	27. DESAFIO INTERCASAS

**27**

**DESAFIO INTERCASAS**

Assim que o Prof. Firenze saiu em direção ao jardim da escola, Alvo disparou pelos corredores. Estava ansioso para saber se o plano de Rose tinha dado certo. No caminho, cumprientou todos os grifinórios pela vitória. Continuou em direção ao 7º andar, até que uma mão o parou.

– Jonathan? – exclamou, surpreso.

– Eu mesmo. Vivinho, ileso e inocente. Bom, talvez não tão inocente assim – sorriu, divertido.

– Por onde você andou, Al? Tudo podia ter dado errado, sabia? – informou Rose, chateada.

– A culpa não foi minha e eu ainda dei um jeito do Peter saber que a diretora estava voltando. Mas e aí? Como foi?

– O John conseguiu. Temos o mapa – disse Peter.

– Genial! – exclamou o lufo. – E agora?

Todos olharam para a garota, que se moveu um pouco, sem muita certeza de que estava no caminho certo.

– Bom, eu acho que devemos fazer um plano para vasculhar toda a escola. Se o símbolo estiver certo, devemos encontrar outro portal em algum lugar.

– Assim, só uma perguntinha, se não se importa, Rose. Eu nunca entendi direito uma coisa: por que procurar outro portal? Por que não usar esse mesmo que a gente sabe onde é? E quando encontrarmos o dono da voz, o que faremos? Porque ele deve ser um bruxo experiente e poderoso, não é?

Alvo e Peter escutaram atentamente o grifinório e voltaram a encarar a amiga, que se movimentou, incerta.

– Bom, Jonathan, nós vamos procurar pelo outro portal porque não sabemos se esse é o certo. E nós só vamos descobrir onde está o dono da voz, não duelar com ele. Aí avisamos para a tia Gina, que fala com o tio Harry, eles descobrem o que está errado com a escola e resolvem tudo – afirmou, mais decidida.

– E quando exatamente faremos isso? Caso não se lembre, os exames finais começam na segunda. Não sei se os bruxos inventaram uma máquina do tempo ou feitiço de alinhamento de planetas ou até um pó de pirlimpimpim para resolver esse pequeno detalhe – Peter falou para os amigos, com certa ironia.

– Pelas calças de Merlim! Os exames! – disse Rose, exasperada.

– Exatamente – continuou Peter. – Não temos como vasculhar...

– Eu não revisei todas as minhas anotações – ela interrompeu o garoto sem perceber. – Se eu não fizer isso, com certeza minhas notas serão péssimas! E ainda tem a prova prática em equipe que não faço a menor ideia de como será. Eu preciso ver isso... Agora! – disse e se retirou para a biblioteca, deixando os amigos sozinhos.

– Então... – começou John, com um sorrido enorme nos lábios.

– Sobre o alinhamento de planetas...

– Alvo, nem começa! – interrompeu Peter. – Logo agora que nos livramos da sua prima na tarde de sábado e certamente não a veremos no domingo, falar no exame de Astronomia é a última coisa que quero. John, me disseram que a festa vai ser longa na sala comunal da Grifinória e convidados são bem vindos.

– Quando saí de lá já estava bem animado, Peter!

– Então vamos, Alvo. Na segunda a gente se preocupa com os exames – disse, caminhando na frente em direção a Grifinória.

– Ele realmente acha que a Rose não vai lembrar da gente amanhã? – comentou Alvo.

– Deixe-o ser feliz, Al. Pelo menos, por hoje – sorriu John.

A comemoração na sala comunal da Grifinória durou além do horário permitido e Neville foi obrigado a estragar o momento. Embora ainda não tivesse o título nas mãos, agora era só uma questão de tempo até a Lufa-Lufa ganhar com um placar largo da Sonserina - o que parecia bem provável - e a Taça de Quadribol ficaria mais um ano com a Casa de Godric.

Pela manhã, Alvo, Peter e John chegaram atrasados para o café no Salão Principal e estranharam não encontrar uma Rose revoltada pelo sumiço deles. Barbra logo deu o recado da colega, informando que ela esteve por lá mais cedo e já estava na biblioteca, esperando por eles.

Os garotos deram um longo suspiro, comeram e pegaram suas mochilas para encontrar a amiga no que prometia ser um longo dia de estudos. Chegando lá, notaram que a maioria dos alunos parecia compartilhar da mesma ideia. Nunca a biblioteca esteve tão cheia e sequer encontraram um lugar para sentar ou a própria Rose. Quando estavam saindo, a garota finalmente apareceu de um dos corredores, fazendo sinal de que a seguissem.

O trio de garotos trocaram olhares curiosos e seguiram a garota até um corredor aparentemente vazio. Ela apertava contra o peito uma antiga revista, junto com alguns livros velhos. Tinha no olhar um brilho intenso que os amigos aprenderam a identificar de longe.

– O que você descobriu? – perguntou Alvo.

– Shh! Fale baixo! – alertou a garota, verificando as prateleiras ao lado.

– O que você descobriu? – sussurrou seu primo, novamente.

– Ontem à noite, enquanto vocês estavam na _farra_... – salientou a última palavra encarando os rapazes com uma das sombrancelhas erguidas –... Eu coloquei os abafadores e revisei todas as minhas anotações. Aí, eu peguei essa revista da Tina, só para me distrair. Veja que coisa! Eu já a tinha há séculos, mas fui dando prioridade para outras leituras e...

– Enfim...? – Peter foi direto ao ponto, o que desagradou um pouco à garota.

– Bem, eu acho que descobri. Acho que sei o que está acontecendo com a escola! Você estava certo, John. Talvez nem seja mesmo preciso procurar por outro portal. Tudo é tão claro, agora! Como me arrependo por não ter lido isso antes. Parece tolice, mas se você prestar atenção é bem óbvio, não?

– Rose, não estamos conseguindo entender do que está falando – disse John.

– Ah, claro! Eu vou explicar. Esta é a revista Duas Faces, da Madame Bisbiota. Fala basicamente da vida alheia, porque, segundo a Tina, a família Bisbiota tem revelado bisbilhoteiros de plantão, desde quando Hogwarts foi criada, há mais de 1020 anos. Esta edição é especial, onde ela reuniu uma série de boas histórias e foi até proibida de circular pelo Ministério!

– Rose, você está com uma revista ilegal nas mãos? – perguntou John.

– Não é excitante? Enfim, isso foi há anos. Tem uma história em particular, que me chamou a atenção. Uma matéria sobre os podres de um editor. Aqui eles citam uma perseguição do dono de uma editora a uma autora, só porque a bruxa não queria casar com ele: Beatrix Fairetaile. Não tem muito sobre ela aqui, mas...

– Espera! Eu já ouvi esse nome antes – disse Alvo e começou a remexer a sua mochila até achar seu estojo de figurinhas. – Aqui! Eu sabia! Ganhei essa figurinha nos jogos do James. _Beatrix Fairetaile: descendente de Abelhyuda Debuois, uma das primeiras pesquisadoras dos fundadores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Diz-se que os contos de Fairetaile são oriundos de antigas histórias contadas de geração para geração, mas nunca conseguiu publicar nenhuma porque eram muito ruins._

Rose pegou a figurinha e deu uma olhada na bruxa de feições finas e aparentemente muito frágeis, com seus cabelos castanhos escorridos, passando-a para os colegas em seguida.

– Bom, eu encontrei esse livro empoeirado esquecido atrás de uma série de livros aqui na biblioteca. Parece que alguém pegou as páginas em branco desse livro e copiou os contos de Fairetaile, talvez um descendente, quem sabe? Acho que a Madame Pince jamais se deu conta desse aqui. Eles não são muito bons, de fato, mas tem um incompleto que é tão... Nossa! Vocês vão entender. Escutem:

– O _argh_ dos testrálios.

– O quê? – perguntaram confusos os três garotos.

– É, eu sei. O título realmente é muito ruim.

– Os testrálios dizem argh? – perguntou Jonathan.

– Eu acho que eles não dizem nada – afirmou Potter.

– Ei, posso ler? – questionou Rose, retomando a atenção. – Obrigada. O _argh_ dos testrálios.

_Era uma vez, uma clareira de testrálios mágicos localizada no coração da floresta. Nela viviam quatro filhotes, em quatro cavernas, uma ao lado da outra. Viviam sempre juntos e tinham as idéias mais incríveis para arranjar confusão. Gulp Galetus era o mais velho e vivia brigando com Shilo Saltus, que se metia nas maiores enrascadas, enquanto Ruck Cascus e Helo Lingus sempre acalmavam os ânimos, mantendo o grupo unido._

– Você está falando sério? Testrálios mágicos? – Interrompeu Alvo, incrédulo.

– Eu sei, Al. Mas escuta até o fim, ok? – Rose insistiu e continuou lendo.

_Certo dia, uma chuva torrencial caiu sobre a clareira, fazendo o rio transbordar, inundando cavernas e trazendo sofrimento para todos do bando. Mas como eram testrálios mágicos, logo todos reconstruíram a clareira, deixando-a ainda mais bonita e protegida por uma muralha de galhos encantada._

_O bando ainda não tinha percebido que a chuva era especial, mandada pelo sopro mágico de Avalon, para cumprir uma velha profecia que traria quatro bênçãos e quatro desgraças, pois tudo no mundo mágico é equilíbrio._

_O sofrimento inicial com a tragédia que se abateu na clareira logo foi abençoada pela muralha mágica, que protegeu o bando de inimigos poderosos. A praga da loucura que se abateu sobre um deles, causando a morte de inocentes testrálios foi esquecida após a bênção da multiplicação, com o nascimento de vários filhotes._

_Houve um tempo em que a desunião entre os testrálios da clareira resultou em um grande duelo de cabeçadas, rachando a muralha de forma que nenhuma magia pôde recuperar. Mas, ainda assim, a esperança e a perseverança prevaleceram e eles foram abençoados com tempos de paz._

_Foi então que, em uma noite elemental, quando a lua nova surgiu banhada por um azul espectral, surgiu, no centro da clareira, uma fonte de pedras luminosas e água cristalina. Os antigos logo a identificaram como a bênção da fonte de magia, uma antiga lenda testrália que traria felicidade e sorte por longos anos, à custa de um pequeno sacrifício. Então, a profecia das quatro bênçãos e quatro desgraças foi revelada pelo hurro desesperado de quatro fêmeas, de quatro cavernas, uma ao lado da outra: quatro filhotes haviam desaparecido._

_Embora todos acreditassem que estavam mortos, os quatro filhotes apenas descobriram uma passagem que os levou para o caminho onde toda a Verdade foi revelada. Mas as provações até chegarem lá..._

– O que tem as provações? Continua, Rose! – pediu John, com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

– Acaba aí.

– Como assim acaba? Que tipo de pessoa escreve algo pela metade? – perguntou o grifinório.

– Então... A fonte de magia é real? – questionou Alvo.

– Vocês não entenderam? Quatro filhotes – disse, apontando para si e para os outros. – A muralha mágica que protege a vila – fez um sinal que indicava Hogwarts. – A loucura que se abateu sobre um certo testrálio – ergueu as sombrancelhas e fez expressões para que os amigos se lembrassem de Voldemort, o que os deixou de boca aberta. – O caminho que revelou a verdade e a lua banhada pelo azul espectral! – finalizou, como se fosse óbvio.

– A noite elemental! – Peter sussurrou como se um estalo abrisse sua mente.

– Você sabe o que significa? – Alvo perguntou, ainda confuso.

– É um alinhamento incomum de planetas que acaba gerando um acúmulo de poeira cósmica perto da lua e parece que ela fica azul. Parece que o fenômeno acontece esse ano. Meu Deus! Acho que nesse mês! Eu li num livro de astronomia depois que você me deu aquele mapa de presente de natal, Alvo. Fiquei curioso sobre o assunto.

– A lenda conta que tudo pode acontecer em uma noite elemental – afirmou Rose, puxando um outro livro que estava em suas mãos e abrindo em uma página que falava sobre o assunto. – Para o bem ou para o mal.

– Dizem que foi na noite elemental que Avalon foi criada, que Merlim nasceu e até que Hogwarts foi construída! A lenda fala também da nova luz para o mundo da magia que surgirá do brilho da lua azul. É bem interessante mesmo! – disse o lufo, incentivando os amigos a lerem sobre o assunto.

– Espera! Espera! O Prof. Firenze falou isso comigo! Sobre um alinhamento incomum que os centauros estavam observando e que eu devia saber utilizar isso da melhor forma, porque a magia deixa rastros – afirmou Alvo.

– Os centauros sempre sabem de tudo. Eles poderiam até nos contar logo e poupar esse tempo todo que ficamos pesquisando. Temos que agir na noite que a lua ficar azul – disse convicta a garota.

– Espera! – interrompeu Peter, puxando o livro das mãos dos amigos. – Então vai ser... Na sexta-feira! – exclamou.

– E nós temos que traçar um plano para nos preparar para as provações. Levar todo o tipo de material para qualquer situação. Ainda bem que assisti à palestra do Sr Termopholis quando a diretora fez aquela apresentação – Rose sorriu. – Ele deu dicas muito importantes. Vamos fazer uma lista depois que revisarmos Herbologia.

– Rose! Como é que você pode pensar em estudar depois de uma revelação dessas? Eu estou tão agitado que não consigo nem me concentrar.

– Peter, isso vai ser na sexta. Até lá, precisamos garantir que passaremos para o 2º ano. Vamos! – ordenou a garota.

Rose arrastou os amigos até um espaço no chão, próximo a uma das janelas da biblioteca. Sequer percebeu quando um certo aluno saiu justamente do corredor ao lado de onde estavam, admirando, abismado, a sorte da garota em tropeçar em informações tão importantes. O corvinal havia se agachado, fingindo ler um livro, quando suspeitou dos cochichos e utilizou suas orelhas extensíveis para escutar melhor. Imediatamente, Tiago pôs-se a procurar pelos três sonserinos por todo o castelo. Só conseguiu encontrá-los na hora do jantar.

– Procurei vocês por toda a parte! – exclamou o corvinal. – Onde estavam?

– Estávamos estudando em um lugar... Reservado – informou a garota.

– Por que não me chamaram?

A garota rolou os olhos, enquanto os outros dois simplesmente ignoraram a reclamação do colega.

– É uma coisa Sonserina – Lizzie respondeu.

– Descobri coisas muito importantes sobre aquilo. Vamos lá fora.

Tiago saiu na frente para a área externa da escola e o trio de sonserinos o seguiu, ansioso. Quando se assegurou de que ninguém estava por perto para ouvir, o corvinal relatou aos amigos tudo o que tinha escutado, o mais fiel possível.

– A lenda da noite elemental! – exclamou Khai.

– Você sabia disso? – perguntou Malfoy, surpreso.

– Meu avô costumava contar essa história para mim. Diz a lenda que na noite elemental o primeiro sacrifício de sangue trouxa foi realizado, que Morgana derrotou Merlim, dizem que o primeiro basilisco foi chocado em uma noite assim e ainda contam que as trevas irão se espalhar pelo mundo em uma noite de lua azul – explicou o sonserino.

– Me parece uma coisa bem séria – ponderou Lizzie.

– E perigosa – completou Tiago.

– Mas vamos fazer mesmo assim – afirmou Deymon, categórico. – Sabemos onde fica o segundo portal e vamos fazer tudo primeiro do que eles. Se estiverem errados, nós iremos descobrir o que está acontecendo. Podemos ser até condecorados por salvar a escola.

– Ou mortos – cogitou Tiago.

– É um risco – disse Khai. – Você não precisa ir – completou, com um sorriso desafiador.

– Eu descobri. Claro que vou.

– Na verdade – interrompeu Malfoy. – A garota Weasley descobriu e você só ouviu porque é um enxerido.

Tiago ameaçou partir para cima do sonserino, porém foi impedido pela garota, que se interpôs entre eles.

– Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer do que brigar. Vamos planejar isso. Precisamos estar preparados para tudo – afirmou a sonserina. – Bom, acho que posso cuidar de boa parte do que vamos precisar. Malfoy, não se esqueça da capa e da pedra. Khai, você fica responsável por conseguir alguma comida e Tiago, precisamos saber quando os bruxos do Ministério trocam de ronda. Precisamos de alguma distração.

– Tenho alguns explosivins – informou Malfoy. – Acho que podemos fazer algum estrago.

– Ótimo e lembrem-se: temos que nos comportar como se somente as provas importassem – concluiu a garota e partiu para o interior do castelo.

A semana foi intensa para Hogwarts. Embora alguns acidentes sérios em Herbologia e Poções tivessem resultado em alguns alunos com reações alérgicas e queimaduras, tudo transcorreu dentro da normalidade para os últimos exames do ano. Para os primeiro anistas, contudo, tudo era um pouco mais tenso: havia notas a recuperar e famílias para honrar. Uma das últimas provas para os pequenos foi de DCAT e, para Alvo, se sair bem nesta prova era uma questão muito acima de mera aprovação. A prova teórica tinha ocorrido no primeiro horário da manhã e foi bem puxada, contudo, havia a segunda parte prática e ela estava deixando a todos muito preocupados.

Os alunos do primeiro ano entraram na sala de Gina com olhos receosos e curiosos, incertos do que poderiam encontrar. Os novatos acharam estranho todas as Casas estarem reunidas para a atividade prática e, assim que entraram na sala, notaram que estava completamente vazia, a não ser por Gina à frente da mesa, aguardando a todos com um sorriso travesso.

– Podem deixar todos os seus materiais naquele canto e saquem suas varinhas.

Assim que todos lhe obedeceram, ela prosseguiu:

– O Prof Potter havia preparado uma atividade interessante para vocês durante o ano, mas eu achei que seria melhor deixá-la para o final. O nosso exame prático será enfrentar um bicho papão!

As reações foram as mais diversas: olhares nervosos, pânico, desconfiança, medo, coragem e excitação. Muitas vezes essas emoções estavam presentes nas expressões das crianças ao mesmo tempo e Gina estava realmente gostando daquilo. Interrompeu o burburinho com um olhar dominador Weasley e continuou.

– Como muitos de vocês responderam corretamente no exame teórico... Sim Srta. Knighty, já corrigi as provas – completou antes que a menina sequer formulasse uma palavra. – O bicho papão irá se transformar naquilo em que o bruxo sente mais medo. Ele se alimenta disso e fica cada vez mais forte. Para vencê-lo é preciso muita alegria e risadas, por isso, utilizamos o feitiço _riddikulus_. Não há segredo, basta manter o pulso firme e pensar na coisa mais divertida do mundo que pode acontecer à forma que o bicho papão se transformar.

Dito isso, Gina desfez um feitiço desilusório que mantinha um armário de madeira gasta gigantesco no final da sala camuflado. Ela se colocou diante das portas e pronunciou algumas palavras. Uma fumaça negra saiu e começou a tomar forma de Harry, enquanto os alunos se expremiam de medo, ao mesmo tempo em que esticavam os pescoços para ver tudo. Antes que as crianças pudessem notar o seu medo, ela lançou o feitiço com maestria e Harry apareceu de calção de banho amarelo berrante com desenhos de fadas mordentes com tutu e uma tatuagem no peito que dizia: "eu amo minipuffs". As crianças riram tanto que o falso Harry voltou correndo para o armário.

– Muito bem! Quem é o próximo? Formem uma fila, vamos!

Bruce Briniwick, da Corvinal, se aproximou e aguardou receoso até o bicho papão tomar a forma de um hipogrifo com olhos vermelhos e fumaça saindo pelo nariz. O garoto lançou o _riddikulus_ e logo o animal ficou totalmente sem penas, chiando como uma gralha. Todos riram e o exame ficou muito mais interessante. Tiago Richards veio em seguida e enfrentou com maestria seu terror de abelhas africanas gigantes, transformando o próprio ferrão da abelha em uma flor que tentava comê-la. Beatriz Collins, da Lufa-Lufa saiu em prantos da sala depois que o bicho papão se transformou no seu bicho papão. Gina conseguiu trazê-la de volta para a sala depois de prometer enviar alguém até sua casa, em Liverpool, para eliminar esta praga.

A maioria dos alunos tinha medo de coisas simples como cobras, cachorros, baratas, tronquilhos, plantas carnívoras, diabretes e, claro, do Prof Pratevil, que fez a alegria de todos enquanto fugia desesperadamente de uma professora de astronomia apaixonada. Já outros realmente se superavam: Peter trouxe para a sala um verdadeiro furacão, que acabou sugado por um aspirador de pó gigante com cara de palhaço e Rose quase queimou os colegas que se atiraram para os lados quando o seu falso dragão cuspiu fogo para, no segundo seguinte, se transformar em um dragão fêmea dançarina de balé, com sapatilhas e tudo. Rose revirou os olhos e encarou o primo, incrédula, ao ver que o bicho papão de Alvo virou uma lula gigante, pois era reflexo das provocações de James, mas o lufo logo a transformou em lula de gelatina.

O ambiente ficou tenso quando Deymon enfrentou seu lobisomem, transformando-o em lobisomem-borboleta, mas Khai não conseguiu fazer o feitiço corretamente quando seu próprio pai apareceu na sala e foi consolado por uma Gina compreensiva. Quase todos os alunos já haviam se apresentado quando Jonathan se aproximou, nitidamente nervoso. Respirava com dificuldade e, antes que a professora liberasse o bicho papão a interrompeu:

– Eu não gostaria de participar disso, se me permite.

– O quê? – reagiu surpresa a maioria dos alunos e Gina encarou o jovem, ainda sem reação.

– Jonathan, ficou maluco? É a sua nota que está em jogo! – exaltou-se Lizzie, que estava atrás do irmão.

– Eu não quero fazer isso.

– Sr Dumbledore, não há perigo algum. Eu estarei aqui caso algo dê errado, não se preocupe. Vamos! – incentivou Gina.

– Eu não quero – disse e guardou sua varinha.

– Sr Dumbledore, isso irá prejudicar a sua nota final – informou Gina. – Não posso forçá-lo a usar a sua varinha, mas devo insistir. Sr Dumbledore, não há do quer ter medo.

– Jonathan! Isso não tem nenhum sentido. Vá lá agora e use essa varinha – ordenou sua irmã.

– Não. Não me importo com a nota, de verdade.

– Do que você tem medo? – perguntou a sonserina, olhando profundamente, mas John desviou o olhar. – Você está sendo patético. Foi para isso que me convenceu a ficar por último? Sai da frente – disse e empurrou o irmão, abrindo caminho.

Elizabeth ficou diante do guarda-roupa esperando o bicho papão sair. Estava furiosa com seu irmão, mas sabia que não havia motivo para aquilo. Foi então que sentiu o frio na barriga, a garganta se fechar e a atmosfera ficar gélida. Sentiu o medo escorrer pela nuca até a ponta dos pés e encarou a névoa negra diante de si: medo. Lizzie sabia qual era o seu medo e seria tão complicado expor daquela forma, na frente de todos. Recuou e entendeu o que seu irmão queria dizer. Será que ele sabia? Olhou ao redor e sentiu todos aqueles olhares. Então, tudo mudou. A forma que o bicho papão estava tomando se transformou e no meio da sala, para risinhos de um certo grupo de sonserinos, apareceu a Murta.

– Você tem medo da Murta Que Geme?

A pergunta de Jonathan saiu mais rápido do que sua vontade de tapar a boca. O comentário do irmão resultou em boas risadas na sala e a Murta-falsa recuou um pouco até entender que não riam dela. O fantasma avançou na garota que gritou e desviou, arrancando ainda mais risadas de sua plateia. Gina tentou fazer todos encararem a atividade com seriedade, pois aquilo fortalecia o bicho papão, mas Elizabeth não se saiu bem na execução dos feitiços. O fantasma fazia gracinhas, tecia comentários, todo mundo ria e Gina ficava por perto, incitando a garota a tentar mais uma vez. Estava reclamando realmente zangada com Amélia e seus amigos pela terceira vez quando ouviu a garota falar de forma cristalina e decidida:

– _Riddikulus!_

Gina se virou para encarar Lizzie e o feitiço passou a centímetros do seu braço. Foi tão intenso e atingiu o bicho papão com tamanha violência que ele se desfez em bolhas de sabão. A expressão da garota era de convicção, mas aos poucos Gina viu aquilo se desarmar e encontrou os olhos perdidos de uma aluna que não sabia o que fazer agora. Todos olhavam horrorizados para a cena e cabia à professora dar um rumo ao cochicho dos corredores.

– Impressionante srta Dumbledore! Poucos adultos conseguem produzir um feitiço tão forte para exterminar um bicho papão de uma vez só. Vamos aplaudir a colega pelo excelente feitiço.

Boa parte dos alunos aplaudiu com vontade, mas alguns estavam bastante irritados pelo sucesso repentino da garota. Gina ainda tentou convencer Jonathan, mas o garoto estava irredutível, portanto pôs fim à atividade.

Para os alunos do primeiro ano, apenas um exame faltava para que pudessem, enfim, descansar e curtir o último jogo de quadribol: o exame prático interdisciplinar. Assim como Gina, Carmelita também conseguiu aprovação para que todos os alunos fizessem a prova no mesmo momento. Assim que conferiu a lista e notou que todos estavam presentes, a Prof Trelawney começou a explicar como seria o exame, ao lado de Madame Hooch e Prof Pratevil.

– Sejam bem vindos ao desafio intercasas! – exclamou Carmelita, com um olhar radiante.

– Hoje vocês serão testados em transfiguração, feitiços e voo ao mesmo tempo. Queremos saber se vocês aprenderam o suficiente para se defender em grupo – informou Prof Pratevil, com uma expressão desafiadora.

– Não se preocupem porque nós só iremos cobrar o que ensinamos. É claro que adaptações e improvisações são sempre bem vindas – salientou Carmelita, com um sorriso. – Portanto, gostaríamos que se dividissem em equipes de quatro pessoas.

Os estudantes logo encararam seus amigos. Parecia algo muito excitante e diferente. Contudo, a alegria foi cortada pelas palavras proferidas com certo prazer pelo Prof Pratevil:

– Um aluno de cada Casa.

Imediatamente, um silêncio de choque extremamente constrangedor se espalhou. Parecia que uma névoa gélida avançava pelo corredor, imobilizando a todos e trancafiando no fundo da garganta o grito de horror. Alguns alunos encaravam incrédulos os professores, enquanto outros olhavam com desconfiança, principalmente para os sonserinos.

– Vamos, não sejam tímidos – incentivou Carmelita.

Alguns alunos começaram um burburinho buscando as pessoas mais próximas; outros procuravam aqueles de maior talento. Todos, entretanto, evitavam escolher sonserinos sem o consentimento dos colegas.

– Isso é patético – disse Malfoy. – Querem nos humilhar ainda mais?

– Patético – concordou Khai.

– Bom, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu prefiro escolher a ser escolhida. Com licença.

Elizabeth passou por um grupo que tentava convencer Tiago a participar e agarrou o garoto pela mão, puxando-o. Ela deu um sorriso debochado para as garotas irritadas, enquanto ele se desculpava com um adeus simpático. Lizzie encontrou John logo adiante, discutindo com Potter.

– Jonathan!

– Lizzie! Você vai fazer isso comigo, né?

– Por que acha que estou aqui? – perguntou, deslizando as mãos no cabelo. – Tiago já está no grupo, então precisamos de um lufo – disse, encarando Alvo.

O lufo sorriu e já ia confirmar animado, quando sentiu uma cutucada nas costas. Encarou uma Rose com expressão de poucos amigos.

– Ele vai comigo – informou imperativa, passando o braço no ombro do primo.

Alvo suspirou e deixou para lá. Não iria discutir com a prima, pois tinha um pressentimento de que ela faria uma cena falando sobre união da família e tudo mais.

– Uma pena, realmente – disse, John. – Peter, o que me diz?

O garoto olhou receoso para Lizzie e sua varinha.

– Fala sério! Com medo de mim? – debochou a garota.

– N-não, claro que não. Tudo bem, eu faço com vocês – respondeu o lufo.

– Ótimo, então. Vou entregar os nossos nomes para a Prof Carmelita – informou Tiago, retirando-se em seguida.

Jonathan, Peter e Lizzie começaram a confabular sobre o que aconteceria e quem era melhor em que área. Rose e Alvo tinham uma outra discussão com Alicia, da corvinal, a quem tinham acabado de convidar.

– Então, quem vamos chamar da Sonserina? – perguntou a corvinal.

– Alguém inteligente, é claro. O mínimo que seja – respondeu Rose soltando alguns risinhos, junto com a amiga. – Certamente será uma garota. A Madeline é bem esperta para uma sonserina, o que acha?

– Ah, não! Ela acabou de entrar no grupo do Bruce, olha! – apontou a outra.

Enquanto as meninas escolhiam que sonserina convidar, Alvo observava como os outros estavam se saindo. Em geral, os sonserinos eram os últimos a serem escolhidos, com certa relutância. Potter notou alguém que recusava participar de um grupo de meninas e a ideia simplesmente lhe acometeu. Trocou um olhar rapidamente com Rose, que o encarou curiosa. Quando Alvo saiu em direção ao outro lado da sala, a garota ficou horrorizada.

– Alvo! Volta aqui! – ordenou, mas o primo não lhe deu ouvidos.

Malfoy olhava com indiferença os grupinhos se formando. Era patético ver a Sonserina deixada por último, se humilhando para ser escolhida. Já Khai estava bastante inseguro. Sabia que Deymon receberia vários convites, afinal, era um aluno inteligente. Ele próprio, ao contrário, era um estudante bastante comum. Iria ter que se contentar com o resto, como sempre em sua vida. Macbeer olhou espantado a aproximação de Alvo, enquanto o colega mantinha uma expressão fria.

– Olá! – saudou a ambos, educado. – Gostaria de fazer parte de nossa equipe, Malfoy?

Foi como receber um soco na boca do estômago. Deymon estava paralisado tamanha a surpresa de um convite tão... Inadequado. Contudo, tinha que admitir que o lufo sabia ser ousado. Recompôs-se, pigarreou e encarou o garoto.

– Você perdeu os miolos, Potter? É claro que não.

Alvo fez cara de pouco caso, ergueu os ombros como se não se importasse e disse:

– Ela tinha razão. Você não ousaria.

O garoto fez menção de dar meia volta, mas foi seguro pelo braço.

– O que você disse?

– Rose tinha razão e o James também. Uma pena que você seja covarde. De nada vale ser esperto se você tem medo de coisas idiotas como nomes. Se misturar com uma Weasley e um Potter é demais para você. Entendo. Normal que queira recuar. Bom, boa sorte no exame.

Alvo deu meia volta e saiu sem olhar para trás. Deymon tremia com uma vontade surreal de azarar terminantemente aquele lufo desbocado. Como ousava? O sonserino sentiu seu sangue ferver: não seria jamais chamado de covarde por ninguém. Estava ali para retomar a honra de sua família e não seria um Potter ou uma Granger Weasley que lhe impediriam de se mostrar superior, afinal, era um Malfoy: nascido e criado para suportar tudo, com a frieza de um dementador.

– Você estava certa, Rose, mas tive que tentar – afirmou Alvo, mas a prima olhava para outro ponto, em choque.

– Eu aceito – disse Malfoy, aproximando-se, com a expressão neutra.

– Ótimo! – exclamou Alvo. – O que acha, Alicia?

– Ah... Eu... Claro, Alvo.

– Maravilha! – disse o lufo e encarou a prima, que tinha a expressão de um vulcão prestes a explodir. – Somos um grupo democrático, Rose. A maioria vence. Poderia nos inscrever, por favor?

A garota bufou de raiva, falou algumas palavras indecifráveis e saiu em direção à Prof Trelawney que recebeu extasiada a relação do grupo.

– Bem vindo ao grupo, Malfoy – cumprimentou o garoto e estendeu a sua mão.

Por um instante Deymon quis berrar na cara do Potter e perguntar que diabos ele achava que estava fazendo, mas retomou o equilíbrio em questão de segundos.

– Trata-se de um exame obrigatório, Potter – ressaltou e ignorou a mão estendida do outro.

– Como queira – respondeu o lufo e tratou de tecer comentários sobre as possíveis provas com a corvinal.

Por dentro, Alvo estava muito elétrico. Não sabia ao certo o porquê de ter convidado o sonserino, mas lhe parecia a coisa certa a fazer. Os adultos não diziam que nunca poderiam julgar alguém por um passado que não lhes pertencia? Apesar de saber que seu pai e seus tios não gostavam dos Malfoys, sempre ouviu Harry dizer que no fundo tinha pena deles. Então, estava fazendo uma coisa boa, sem falar que Deymon era realmente inteligente e poderia ajudar o grupo a tirar uma nota elevada, mesmo que Rose já fizesse parte dele.

Em um tempo maior do que os professores imaginavam, todos acabaram por encontrar um grupo. Algumas equipes tiveram colegas da mesma Casa pela falta de igualdade de alunos. Como Tiago havia entregado a formação primeiro, o seu grupo teria a honra de abrir os trabalhos.

Carmelita passou breves orientações e encaminhou as crianças até o local. A ansiedade tomou conta de todos quando o grupo passou pela enorme porta de madeira com o brasão de Hogwarts entalhado. Após o trinco da porta bater, veio o silêncio. Certamente os professores haviam encantado a sala para que ninguém soubesse o que se passava.

A expectativa e adrenalina correndo soltas pelas veias faziam as crianças olharem curiosas ao redor, até que uma enorme cabeça de dragão surgiu atravessando a parede de pedras, assustando a todos, que sacaram suas varinhas. O velho dragão cinzento pareceu sorrir desafiador para as crianças e falou com sua voz grave, porém gentil:

"_Ora, ora, crianças assustadas!_

_Sejam bem vindas ao Desafio Intercasas._

_Três tarefas lhes serão solicitadas_

_E em pelo menos duas delas vocês deverão criar asas._

_Transfiguração, voo e feitiços serão testados_

_Portanto, tudo o que aprenderam e um pouco mais podem ser usados._

_Lembrem-se que em equipe devem trabalhar_

_Para da recompensa final desfrutar._

_Todos começam e todos chegam ao fim,_

_Ou então serão devorados por mim."_

Com uma risada enigmática e um rodopio, a cabeça do dragão desapareceu para revelar uma passagem logo adiante. Os quatro trocaram olhares um pouco nervosos, mas iniciaram a caminhada por um estreito corredor. Ninguém queria dizer, mas a última frase ficou martelando na cabeça. O que significaria ser comido pelo dragão? Certamente ninguém se machucaria, afinal, estavam na escola; mas todos tinham séria suspeita de que aquilo foi ideia do Prof. Pratevil, o que gerava um certo desconforto e insegurança com a situação.

Quando chegaram ao final do corretor encontraram uma enorme balança de latão, com pequenos blocos de pedra maciça em uma das bandejas, mas equilibrado por magia. Espelhados pelo ambiente estavam alguns caixotes e, logo acima da balança havia uma abertura iluminada que levava para o segundo andar.

– Esplêndido! – exclamou o corvinal. – Isso realmente faz a gente pensar, não é? Gostei, embora seja um tanto óbvio.

– Eu sei que a gente tem que chegar lá em cima, mas como vamos subir na balança? Se não notou, ela tem mais de 3 metros de altura – informou Peter.

– Por isso os caixotes na sala, garoto. Temos que empilhar e subir por eles – respondeu impaciente a sonserina. – Aposto o que vocês quiserem que não poderemos empurrar ou carregar sem magia.

– Legal! E depois derrubamos os blocos de pedra também com o wingadium leviosa pra fazer a balança levar a gente pra cima, né? – falou Jonathan.

– Duvido muito – respondeu o corvinal. – Acho que teremos que usar outro feitiço. Os professores querem que a gente use tudo o que aprendemos, lembram? Vamos começar.

Rapidamente o grupo se dividiu para organizar os caixotes que estavam encantados para só se moverem com magia. Todos utilizaram o feitiço citado por John para montar, ainda que um pouco torto, um esboço de escada. Logo estavam de pé na outra prateleira da balança, com os rostos brilhando de excitação.

– E agora? – perguntou Peter.

– _Wingardium leviosa_! – tentou John, mas as pedras não se moveram. – Não custa nada tentar.

― E se tentássemos transfigurar? – sugeriu Tiago.

― A essa distância? – perguntou Lizzie.

― Por que não? Precisamos acertar uma pedra, não é? Se errarmos uma acertamos na outra – respondeu com mais confiança o corvinal.

― Então precisamos configurar em algo leve – deduziu Peter.

― Uma pena! – exclamou John, animado. ― _Pluma pondus_!

O grifinório lançou o feitiço com perfeição, transfigurando uma pedra na lateral e a balança se moveu um pouco para cima. Os colegas logo o parabenizaram pelo feito e trataram de repetir, conforme orientação do amigo. Tiago tirou de letra, mas Lizzie teve dificuldade em executar o feitiço corretamente, transfigurando, muitas vezes, o bloco em abóbora. Jonathan lançava o feitiço _depulso_ cada vez que isso acontecia, jogando a hortaliça em direção à parede, onde se espatifava. O problema de Peter era só a mira: acertou uma pedra solta na parede adiante e a transfigurou, fazendo todos rirem muito. Enfim, a balança se moveu o suficiente até que todos saltaram para o andar seguinte.

Animados com a resolução do primeiro desafio proposto pelos professores, o grupo seguiu adiante por um curto e baixo corredor de pedras, iluminados por tochas de fogo azul. Logo adiante, havia uma porta lateral de madeira gasta e frágil. Respiraram fundo e prosseguiram. A sala seguinte causou imediatamente uma sensação de familiaridade a todos:

― Batalha naval!

Os quatro trocaram olhares divertidos. A parede de pedra em frente era totalmente revestida por entalhos mágicos que formavam uma série de fileiras numeradas e guiadas por letras. Como eram descendentes de trouxas, sabiam o que deveriam fazer, mas havia uma pequena placa explicativa para aqueles que não compreendessem.

Do lado direito estava uma porta com uma textura que lembrava um espelho mole. Curioso, John foi até ele e o tocou, sendo sugado imediatamente para o outro lado. Com o susto, os amigos foram ver o que havia acontecido, mas assim que Tiago passou, Lizzie deu de cara com um espelho duro e caiu no chão.

― Você está bem? – perguntou Peter, ajudando a colega a se levantar.

― Estou. Só doeu um pouco. Que bosta de dragão foi essa? – explanou a garota.

Peter foi até a placa indicativa e a leu.

― Hum... Aqui diz que essa sala tem isolamento acústico. Agora eles têm que arranjar um jeito de dizer pra gente onde acertar. Só dois podem passar por aquela porta. O jeito é esperar.

― Ótimo! – reclamou a sonserina.

Jonathan e Tiago caíram direto no chão. Levantaram-se e limparam as vestes, enquanto olhavam ao redor. A parede não era muito larga e havia uma mesa com vários pergaminhos escritos, outros em branco, tinta e pena para escrever. Tentaram gritar pelos outros, mas ninguém respondeu. Na parede, gravado nas pedras, estavam imagens de diversos tipos de barcos mágicos, com pessoas a bordo, que começaram a se mexer assim que Tiago tocou no primeiro pergaminho. Era algo fascinante para se olhar, mas eles não poderiam perder tempo. Logo deduziram o que fazer.

O corvinal era realmente muito bom em fazer bilhetes mágicos que passavam pela porta espelho, mas Jonathan tinha um dom especial. Logo os dois cadenciaram o trabalho e, rapidamente, viram os barcos afundando à medida que os outros dois acertavam. As pequenas pessoas de pedra nadavam em direção aos barcos ou margens mais próximas, reclamando deles. Era divertido, isso eles tinham que admitir. Apenas uma vez o bilhete de Tiago não ficou muito bom e tiveram que recorrer a um novo. Peter e Elizabeth não cometeram erros, pois se aproximavam o máximo possível da parede e usavam o _diffindo_ para rachar a pedra.

Ainda mais excitados pelo trabalho bem feito, o grupo se reuniu diante da última porta de madeira escura, quase preta e prosseguiu para o último desafio. Um salão enorme e com teto muito alto se mostrou diante deles. Seria impossível uma coisa daquele tamanho existir dentro da escola, se não fosse por magia, é claro. Do lado esquerdo, quatro vassouras estavam encostadas esperando por seus habilidosos condutores e algumas sacolas. Do lado direito, Peter começou a ler as instruções antes que alguém se precipitasse:

― Aqui diz que devemos percorrer o caminho de obstáculos indicado por setas, acertar com um feitiço os quatro alvos marcados com os brasões das Casas e recolher o bastão de cada um.

― Então você vai à frente, Peter. Acho que pode guiar melhor o caminho. Tiago, você vai logo atrás e acerta os alvos. Você e eu tentamos pegar o tal bastão, enquanto o John aqui tenta não cair da vassoura e vai à minha frente – definiu a garota, com propriedade.

― Ok – aceitou o grifinório, ciente de sua falta de habilidade com vassouras.

Assim que Peter tocou na primeira vassoura, o chão começou a se abrir, obrigando a todos a levantar voo imediatamente. Lá embaixo, eles podiam ver um lago de lava artificial que não queimava ou esquentava, onde o dragão cinzento do começo do desafio parecia nadar calmamente, só olhando de esguelha para eles, esperando o momento certo de abocanhar o primeiro que passasse. Algo aterrorizante, mas uma magia realmente incrível; tinham que admitir, mais uma vez.

Setas mágicas começaram a aparecer do lado esquerdo e Peter passou a seguir as indicações, seguido em fila indiana pelos colegas. O lufo realmente sabia guiar a vassoura com precisão. O primeiro alvo se apresentou e o próprio Tiago acertou e recolheu o bastão, guardando-o na bolsa a tiracolo. O grupo fez uma curva fechada e andou em zigue-zague, conforme a indicação das setas. Madame Hooch realmente estava testanto a habilidade de todos. Jonathan escorregou levemente da vassoura, mas foi amparado por sua irmã atenta. O segundo alvo não criou dificuldades, assim como o terceiro: ambos tiveram os bastões recolhidos pelo corvinal. No último, contudo, o bastão escorregou da mão do garoto. Jonathan, na tentativa de ajudar o grupo, tocou no objeto tirando-o do alcance de Lizze e se desequilibrou.

― Segurem ele! – gritou a sonserina para os outros, enquanto se jogava atrás do bastão.

O vento no rosto, um braço guiando a vassoura e o outro esticado, além da velocidade davam a mesma sensação de andar a cavalo. Não demorou para que a garota alcançasse e recuperasse o objeto, dando um looping para voltar aos colegas, que emparelharam a vassoura com Jonathan para impedi-lo de cair.

― Você é boa! – admirou Peter.

― Nunca vi você voar assim nos exercícios – ressaltou Jonathan.

― Ora, deixem de falar e vamos logo terminar isso. Peter, leve a gente para a saída – comandou a garota.

Após algumas manobras menos complicadas, Peter avistou um andar adiante e guiou a todos. Assim que pisaram no chão de pedra, o rio de lava desapareceu e, atrás deles, a mesma porta por onde tudo começou, apareceu. De repente, um barulho veio de cima e parecia que o teto iria desabar: caíram caixinhas de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate, balas de alcaçuz, bombons explosivos, blacial flocos de neve e tantos outros. As crianças não sabiam por onde começar. Guardaram tudo na bolsa e saíram pela porta, divertidos, conversando animadamente entre si. Madame Hooch os recebeu, fez sinal para que não falassem nada e os encaminhou para o corredor externo, liberando-os das atividades do dia.

Os outros alunos mal puderam ver o grupo que saiu. Prof Pratevil transfigurou um véu que camuflava o corredor, tornando Madame Hooch e os alunos invisíveis. Logo o segundo grupo entrou e depois mais outro. Rose já estava tendo uma síncope quando Carmelita chamou a sua inesperada equipe. Sob olhares surpresos e desconfiados dos outros alunos, o grupo atravessou a grande porta de madeira. Assim que o dragão surgiu, Rose gritou, sacou a varinha e correu para trás, encostando-se à parede.

― O que foi isso? – questionou Malfoy, mas logo em seguida se lembrou da prova da Profª Potter. ― Ah! Você tem medinho de dragão. Mesmo os falsos como esse?

― É claro que não, Malfoy. Só achei... Enfim, foi um lapso – disse a garota, recompondo-se.

Após ouvirem atentamente a mensagem do falso dragão, com Rose pouco confortável embora jamais fosse admitir, os quatro seguiram pelo corredor. A balança de latão estava equilibrada magicamente, tal qual o primeiro grupo a viu.

― Bom, acho que é meio óbvio o que temos que fazer, não é? Alvo, você e Alicia cuidam dos caixotes pequenos e eu... Quero dizer, nós cuidamos dos caixotes maiores e Alicia e Malfoy ficam com o resto – corrigiu, constrangida, quando notou que faria a atividade com o sonserino.

― Com licença, mas quem a delegou líder desta equipe? – questionou Malfoy, com o nariz empinado. ― Precisamos construir uma escada e farei o que eu bem entender com os caixotes que encontrar no caminho. Não é uma grifinória que acha que sabe mais do que os outros que vai mandar em mim.

― Eu estou fazendo o melhor para equipe. Precisamos dividir quem faz o quê para andar mais rápido e terminarmos logo ou por acaso você não notou que o tempo conta ponto? – rebateu Rose.

― Pois eu discordo. Acho que devemos trabalhar com as peças que estiverem mais próximas, começando pelos caixotes maiores. Assim todo mundo trabalha para todo mundo – informou o sonserino.

― Acontece que eu falei primeiro e vamos fazer do meu jeito porque é mais eficiente.

― Acontece que isso pouco me importa e eu acho a sua ideia ineficiente – contestou o loiro.

― Pois então... – começou a garota, com o dedo em riste, mas foi interrompida.

― Ei! Já deu né? Estamos aqui também – informou Alvo, atraindo as atenções para si. ― Caso os dois não tenham notado, estamos perdendo tempo com essa discussão inútil! Precisamos fazer uma escada e o quanto antes começarmos, melhor. Vamos juntar as peças que estão mais afastadas e coloca-las próximas à balança para montamos a escada depois. Cada um procura o que tiver do seu lado e depois nós armamos os maiores – apontou para si e para a prima –, enquanto vocês encaixam os menores para adiantar. Todos satisfeitos? Não? Ótimo! – disse e tratou de usar o feitiço de levitação no caixote mais distante.

Havia um comichão inquietante dentro do lufo. Parecia que seu corpo estava sendo atacado por um enxame de besouros-pinça de dentro para fora. De onde tinha surgido tudo aquilo? Olhou de esguelha para a sua prima que levitava com perfeição um caixote com a cara mais amarrada do que um buldoque atingido pela azaração ferreteante. Malfoy estava com uma expressão de que nada o atingia e a corvinal era a única que sorria para ele, o que o fez derrubar seu caixote, sendo repreendido pela prima.

Rapidamente eles montaram os degraus e subiram na balança. Em seguida, decidiram transfigurar a pedra em algo leve, mas de acordo com o feitiço que cada um melhor dominava: Alvo transformou a pedra em abóbora e depois a jogava da balança, Rose transfigurou em pena, Alicia em isopor e Malfoy testou explodir com _bombarda_. Vendo que era mais rápido, os outros logo imitaram o feitiço do colega. Todos, exceto Rose, que fez questão de se manter dentro do programa de ensino dos professores e não arriscar com feitiços que poderiam ser considerados inadequados.

Os quatro saltaram para o patamar seguinte e caminharam pelo corredor de tochas azuis até encontrar o próximo desafio. Embora Rose e Alvo tivessem contato com alguns brinquedos trouxas, não conseguiram lembrar-se onde já tinham visto aquilo. A corvinal se aproximou da placa de explicação e a leu:

― De acordo com isso aqui, essa parede possui um isolamento mágico. Dois de nós devem ir ao outro lado e mandar bilhetes voadores com as indicações que já estão preenchidas de onde estão os barcos. Essa tarefa possui tempo e pontos serão debitados em caso de erro ou se precisar fazer um bilhete voador extra – informou a corvinal.

― O que nos diz agora, ó poderoso líder? – ironizou Rose para o primo.

― Eu nunca disse que era líder, só estava querendo fazer vocês pararem de discutir por idiotice. Eu não sou bom em fazer bilhetes voadores, então acho que o meu lugar é bem aqui. E vocês? – perguntou, deixando a prima desconsertada.

― Sou o melhor da minha Casa – informou Malfoy, com um meio sorriso. ― Vou para o outro lado – disse e seguiu pela estranha porta, sem deixar que os outros opinassem.

― Para mim tanto faz – disse a corvinal. ― Você quer fazer os bilhetes, Rose?

― Eu, do outro lado com aquele lá? Nem pensar! Pode ir. Vou aproveitar e ter uma conversinha com um certo lufo que anda _demais_ para o meu gosto.

Alvo revirou os olhos, enquanto a outra garota passava pela porta. Nos minutos seguintes Rose falou, falou e falou. Os bilhetes voadores iam chegando, eles iam cortanto a pedra com _diffindo_ seguindo as orientações, mas a grifinória não parava de falar. Reclamou do fato de Alvo ter chamado um Malfoy e salientou que quando contasse para a tia ela ficaria horrorizada; não gostou do tom dele quando forçou a entrada de Malfoy no grupo chamando de democracia; detestou o fato de o primo não a ter apoiado no desafio anterior, pois eles são família e devem se manter unidos, principalmente contra um Malfoy que fez tanta maldade e provocações com os pais de ambos e ele sabia muito bem disso e aproveitou para falar mais um montão de coisas. Parecia um berrador ambulante. Em determinado momento, Alvo discretamente lançou o feitiço _abaffiato_ em si mesmo para não ouvir mais nada. A prima ficou furiosa quando notou e decidiu não dirigir mais a palavra a ele.

Seguiram para o terceiro desafio com um clima distante entre os primos, facilmente notado pelos outros dois, que sabiamente decidiram ignorar. Após ler a inscrição, ficou decido entre eles que Malfoy iria à frente, seguido por Alicia, Rose e Alvo. Rose rapidamente informou que não levava jeito algum para voar em vassoura, fato que levou o primo a escoltá-la a maior parte do voo, principalmente porque a garota estava completamente tensa com o dragão que parecia segui-la com o olhar, só esperando o momento certo.

Deymon e Alicia trabalharam em equipe para não deixar nenhum bastão cair, mas no penúltimo Rose perdeu o controle de sua vassoura e atingiu a colega à frente, a obrigando a soltar o bastão recém-apanhado para se equilibrar na vassoura e não cair. Instintivamente, Alvo se lançou ao mar de lava falsa a fim de alcançar o bastão antes que ele fosse devorado pelo dragão. Contudo, assim que projetou sua vassoura para baixo e deu o impulso, ouviu um grito agudo que desviou totalmente sua concentração: Rose estava caindo.

― Pegue o bastão! – gritou a corvinal. ― A gente pega ela!

Alvo viu que Malfoy já tinha se lançado atrás de sua prima, enquanto Alicia recuperava a vassoura da colega, portanto, tratou de pegar o bastão o quanto antes. Rose gritou ainda mais alto quando se deparou com o enorme dragão saindo da lava e vindo com seus dentes afiados diretamente para ela. Uma lembrança horrenda de sua infância na Romênia veio à mente e ela realmente se desesperou. No momento, pouco importava se era uma tarefa da escola e não se machucaria nem um pouco: sua mente já tinha compreendido que seria seu fim. Sentiu uma mão agarrar seu antebraço e olhou para cima.

― Peguei! – gritou Malfoy para Alicia.

Os dentes afiados do falso dragão passaram a centímetros das pernas da grifinória, que as recolheu. Por um instante, Rose tentou visualizar o que tinha acabado de acontecer e a sequência foi clareando em sua mente, enquanto o garoto a mandava sentar atrás dele na vassoura. Ainda em estado torpe, Rose se lembrou de sua vassoura dar uma guinada estranha e atingir a colega na frente. Procurou se segurar no primo ao lado, mas ele não estava lá e então caiu para a morte. A garota balançou a cabeça como se saísse de um transe:

"Malfoy me salvou?" – pensou, sem acreditar. "Mas... Mas ele é um Malfoy".

Foi então que notou suas mãos agarradas no sonserino de tal forma como se sua vida dependesse disso. As soltou imediatamente, quase derrubando os dois.

― Ficou maluca? – exclamou o sonserino, zangado. ― Não basta a estupidez de não conseguir se manter em uma vassoura, ainda quer me derrubar? Knighty, traz logo essa vassoura que não quero essa garota atrás de mim não.

Mas Alvo se aproximou primeiro:

― Calma, Malfoy.

― Toma que a mala é sua – disse o sonserino, emparelhando as duas vassouras para que ela fosse para junto do lufo.

Rose passou sem pestanejar, com a ajuda dos dois garotos. Abraçou o primo e se recusou a andar sozinha na vassoura que a corvinal recuperou. Alvo tentou acalmá-la com palavras de apoio e tranquilidade, mas sentia a prima soluçar em suas costas.

O grupo seguiu adiante e completou a prova, obtendo sua doce recompensa. Todos, exceto Rose, saíram animados com a conclusão do desafio, apesar de Malfoy se conter descaradamente e manter a sua expressão neutra. Caminharam juntos para a saída do pátio e Alvo fazia sinal, com o olhar, para a prima agradecer ao sonserino. Contudo, a garota se recusou e desviou o olhar para a parede. Alicia notou e ficou constrangida pela situação. Sem saída, o lufo achou que deveria dizer algo em nome da prima:

― Malfoy – chamou e o garoto o encarou. ― Obrigado por pegar a Rose. Eu deveria estar do lado dela, mas...

― Exato! – explodiu a grifinória, de repente. ― _Você_ deveria estar ao meu lado, mas estava onde? Mergulhou sem pensar duas vezes para recuperar uma droga de um bastão e me deixou sozinha. _Sozinha_! Você sabe que eu não gosto de voar e que tenho me... e tinha aquela coisa lá embaixo!

― Nossa! – exclamou Malfoy. ― Isso tudo é para não me agradecer? Você é realmente muito cabeça dura, Weasley – afirmou e adiantou o passo, entrando no castelo.

Alicia e Alvo encararam com surpresa a colega, que tinha as orelhas e bochechas avermelhadas. A corvinal se despediu e agradeceu pelo convite para o exercício com um sorriso especial para o lufo e cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça a grifinória. Deixados a sós, Potter ficou um bom tempo em silêncio analisando a reação da prima.

― Você foi mais infantil do que o Hugo, sabia? – disse, categórico.

A garota bufou e cruzou os braços. Queria rebater o primo, mas sabia que não teria argumentos suficientes.

― Ele pegou você. Custava agradecer?

― Custava. Custa muito, porque o pai dele tem uma dívida...

― Ah, Rose! – exclamou o garoto. ― Sinceramente...

Alvo deixou a prima, consternado, e entrou no castelo. Sozinha, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer da face da garota. Sabia que tinha sido uma completa idiota, infantil e burra, coisa que ela não costumava fazer. Ficou desarmada depois da atitude do garoto; depois de tudo o que seu pai lhe falou sobre os Malfoys. Não sabia como reagir a tudo aquilo. Afinal, a culpa toda era de Alvo por tê-lo chamado e por não estar ao seu lado quando precisou. Agora tinha que engolir aquela situação. Não conseguiria agradecer ao garoto. Seu pai não lhe perdoaria se soubesse de algo assim e sua mãe iria lhe repreender por não ser justa com as pessoas. A garota chegou à conclusão que ser uma Granger Weasley era mais complicado do que supunha.

Sexta-feira finalmente chegou, para a alegria dos fanáticos pelo quadribol. Seria o confronto que definiria o vencedor da Taça de Quadribol. Se a Sonserina não marcasse mais do que 50 pontos, a Grifinória levantaria o caneco. A julgar pelo treino que James assistiu da Lufa-Lufa, a Sonserina iria perder feio. Com todos os olhares voltados para o jogo no final da tarde, ninguém notava a atividade de dois grupos distintos. Os sonserinos conversavam discretamente em frente ao lago, fingindo admirar a proximidade do verão.

― E então? – perguntou a garota.

― Observei os aurores – informou Tiago. ― Eles não constumam abandonar o posto nunca e a troca de guarda é sempre discreta e eficaz. Às vezes eles somem por vários dias, mas desconfio que eles sejam do tipo animagos, pra gente não notar e ficam sempre perto das escadas. Podemos agir no momento em que todos estarão indo para o jogo, usar a capa de invisibilidade e entrar no corredor.

― Ainda assim eles podem nos pegar. A capa do Malfoy pode dar defeito, você sabe que ela não é infalível – argumentou a garota.

― Pensei em usar os explosivins de uma forma diferente – disse Malfoy, pensativo. ― Acho que podemos informar "sem querer" a Pirraça que alguém esqueceu os explosivins para o jogo perto da entrada. Duvido que ele não vá imediatamente ao local.

― Mas para isso precisamos achar o Pirraça – afirmou o corvinal.

― Ele sempre está no hall atazanando a vida de todo mundo em dia de jogo – respondeu Khai, categórico.

― E a comida? – perguntou a garota.

― O esquema já está montado. Convenci um elfo doméstico que meu avô me deixará faminto quando chegar em casa e pedi um lanchinho para que eu possa esconder dele no malão. Fácil. Depois do almoço já posso pegar – informou à colega.

― Ótimo. Vamos nos encontrar na sala onde tive o treinamento com a diretora às 15h. De lá, descemos com o fluxo e nos posicionamos até o Pirraça aparecer. Com a confusão, estaremos mais seguros para passar pelo hall sem que os animagos percebam. Ficamos nas masmorras até o portal abrir. Malfoy, não se esqueça de pegar a pedra. Nos vemos mais tarde. Agora, vamos agir normalmente. Eu vou à biblioteca e vocês tratem de comentar sobre o jogo.

Elizabeth entrou na biblioteca diretamente para bater um ótimo papo de fim de ano letivo com Madame Pince e anotar vários livros interessantes para comprar da primeira vez que tivesse mesmo tempo para gastar garimpando a Floreios e Borrões. A sonserina sequer notou que seu irmão estava sentado na última mesa com seus amigos, protegidos pelo feitiço _abaffiato_.

― Já estou com tudo pronto – informou a garota. ― Suprimentos, livros de consulta, remédios, a pedra já está na minha bolsa, corda caso seja necessário, pena, pergaminho, tinta...

― Nossa! Para que isso tudo? – perguntou Alvo.

― Nunca se sabe – respondeu sua prima, relevando tudo do dia anterior. ― Andei estudando o que vocês me passaram dos nossos ilustres vigias e acho que podemos agir depois do jogo. Todo mundo vai estar eufórico, gritando, vibrando ou vaiando, não importa. Acho que não vão notar quando a gente sumir. Ficamos no corredor perto da infiltração, sob a capa, e esperamos até a hora exata. Deve ter algum sinal.

― Rose, não acha que seria mais seguro se a gente avisasse a alguém onde estamos indo? E se acontecer algo de ruim? Precisamos que alguém saiba, só por garantia – sugeriu John.

― Já pensei nisso. Combinei com a Tina para que ela mande uma coruja para a tia Gina, quando for de noite. Se alguma coisa der errada, saberemos que alguém vai nos resgatar. Mais seguro?

― Mais aliviado – respondeu John.

― Pessoal, estamos prestes a entrar em nossa própria aventura em Hogwarts! Exatamente como nossos pais, Alvo. Vocês não sentem uma _coisa_ no ar? – perguntou Rose.

Todos concordaram com gestos que hoje o dia parecia diferente, mas somente Alvo se lembrou de um detalhe muito importante:

― Eu sinto, Rose. Essa _coisa_ no ar é a noite elemental: para o bem ou para o mal.


	28. A NOITE ELEMENTAL

**28**

**A NOITE ELEMENTAL**

Hagrid esperou até o último dia para libertar todos os animais que participaram tão ativamente de suas aulas. Ao menos, aqueles que Minerva tinha autorizado. O Guarda Caças acreditava que, se os alunos tinham direito a férias, deveria ser a mesma coisa para os seres que o ajudavam a ser o melhor professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas que a escola já viu, embora tenha sido o único a lecionar esta disciplina.

Vermes cegos, tronquilhos, bicadores vermelhos, doninhas, lesmas gigantes, porco agulha, espirra veneno, salamandras, atiçadores de Rohenheim e uma série de outros seres estavam finalmente libertos.

Hagrid aproveitou para levar Canino para fora, embora o animal de recusasse terminantemente. Cansado de carregar o cão para vê-lo recuar para dentro da casa em seguida, o Guarda Caças resolveu investir suas forças para alimentar os cavalos alados e Azafugaz, que estavam no interior da floresta, acostumados à região. Não era necessário prendê-los para tê-los sempre por ali.

Ao passar pela borda da floresta deparou-se com uma pequena visitante: uma acromântula do tamanho de sua mão. Hagrid a pegou com cuidado e tentou acalmá-la fazendo carinho em seu enorme corpo peludo.

― Ora, pequenina. O que está fazendo tão longe de casa, hein? Talvez...

Hagrid pensou em levá-la para casa e criá-la com todo amor e carinho do mundo, mas lembrou-se de como era complicado cuidar de acromântula no castelo. Sem falar que a diretora McGonagall jamais permitiria, por mais que Hagrid fosse um bom Guarda Caças.

― Vá para casa, pequenina. Volte para seus irmãos – disse e deixou a aranha no chão, dando alguns incentivos para que ela continuasse floresta adentro.

Hagrid caminhava para a clareira enquanto observava o canto dos pássaros, as famílias de sariguês da floresta, os grandes comboios de ratazanas e uma série de pequenos seres que não costumavam andar por ali.

"Talvez eu esteja precisando de mais tempo livre para aproveitar as pequenas coisas da floresta", pensou Hagrid ao passo que um estalar do lado oposto o fez ficar atento e erguer o seu lançador de flechas.

― Quem está aí? – perguntou, mirando em qualquer coisa que se movesse. ― Apareça! – ordenou, contudo parecia fazer mais silêncio do que o normal na floresta.

Hagrid ficou parado, aguardando. O Guarda Caças estava tenso e passou a escutar o silêncio da floresta. Afinal, ainda havia um _hungú_ solto por aí. Talvez ele tivesse retornado e estivesse de tocaia, apenas esperando. Mas a floresta também parecia tensa. Quando ouviu um estalo do seu lado esquerdo, atirou e acertou uma árvore. Detrás dela, viu surgir Matenzo, o líder dos centauros.

― Por Merlim, Matenzo! Você me assustou, desculpe – pediu Hagrid, educadamente. ― Podia ter respondido que era você quando perguntei.

― Prefiro ser discreto, meu caro Hagrid – respondeu.

― Eu sei, mas era mais seguro responder do que acabar com uma flecha no tras... Hu-hum! – recompôs-se ao encarar o enorme corpo de cavalo do centauro. ― Mas o que você está fazendo tão longe da área de costume? Não me diga que está caçando o _hungú_ – disse, olhando ao redor.

― Não. Outros assuntos me trazem à Hogwarts esta noite.

― Noite? Mas mal passamos do meio-dia!

― Tivemos que garantir o nosso lugar.

― Tivemos? – perguntou Hagrid, para em seguida notar vários vultos de centauros. ― O que... Matenzo, o que está acontecendo?

― Existem certos fatos para os quais, vocês, bruxos, ainda não estão preparados. Sua raça é muito nova para entender. Contudo, talvez ainda haja esperança.

Hagrid encarou o centauro certo de que ele falava algo importante, mas do qual lhe faltava o domínio da informação. Respirou fundo, colocou sua arma sobre o ombro e despediu-se dos centauros, solicitando que não ultrapassassem a orla da floresta, pois as crianças ainda dormiriam na escola naquela noite.

Após alimentar os cavalos e Bicuço, como o chamava quando ninguém estava por perto, Hagrid decidiu que deveria falar com a diretora sobre o comportamento dos centauros, embora não soubesse o que exatamente eles estavam planejando. Já nos terrenos da escola, teve que espantar um aluno que tentava se aproximar da floresta e um casalzinho que parecia ter planos de não assistir ao jogo de quadribol. No caminho para o castelo, topou com Nicolas, filho de Neville, que estava coberto de cocô de coruja.

― Longbottom, o que houve? – perguntou o Guarda Caças.

― Ah! Algum engraçadinho atiçou as corujas hoje cedo. Elas estão atacando qualquer um que chega lá. Não estão nem entregando as cartas. Minha mãe ficou de escrever no último dia para combinarmos as férias e eu tinha que vir. Acho que, dessa vez, vou poder ficar com ela – disse, radiante. ― Agora vou ter que tomar banho. De novo! – suspirou. ― Te vejo no jogo, Hagrid – disse e entrou no castelo, enquando o Guarda Caças seguia para o corujal a fim de averiguar a situação.

O grifinório entrou no castelo sob olhares de nojo dos outros alunos, pois estava realmente fedendo. Lembrou-se de um feitiço para transformar odores e tentou em si mesmo, passando a sentir um aroma de gato escaldado. Pelo menos, era mais agradável. Ia cruzar a passagem para o 7º andar, quando deparou-se com a irmã de Jonathan.

― Ei! – exclamou o garoto.

― Você está falando comigo? – questionou a garota, confusa, pois nunca tinha trocado cumprimentos com o rapaz.

― Claro. Eu achei esta carta para você e o John. As corujas estão meio loucas hoje.

― Que cheiro é esse? – perguntou Lizzie, tapando o nariz.

― Longa história – revirou os olhos e fez sinal de pouco caso. ― Aqui. O John está na biblioteca se quiser procurará-lo agora.

― Não, não está. Acabei de vir de lá.

― Bom, quando eu falei com ele e chamei para uma partida de priscobol, a Rose disse que iriam ficar mais tempo lá. Você estava na biblioteca conversando com Madame Pince quando eu saí – disse. ― Tenho que ir. Tomar um banho, sabe? Até mais.

O garoto sumiu pela passagem e deixou uma sonserina atônita. Como não os viu ou escutou? Correu de volta para a biblioteca, mas quando chegou lá, John estava apenas conversando com Gustav e os outros já haviam sumido.

― Oi! – exclamou a garota.

― Lizzie! Tudo bem? Vai ao jogo hoje? Vai ser um grande jogo. Vamos ver juntos? – questionou animado à irmã, enquanto se despedia do colega de quarto.

― Não vou ver o jogo. Não me interesso por quadribol, você sabe. Recebemos uma carta.

― De quem?

― Não sei – falou e abriu o envelope. ― Rita Skeeter – informou sem muito entusiasmo ao ler a assinatura.

― O que diz? – perguntou John e se posicionou ao lado da irmã.

_Queridíssimos Sr e Srta Dumbledore,_

_Em primeiro lugar, minhas sinceras desculpas por não ter enviado esta coruja imediatamente após ter recebido a carta de vocês. Compreendam que o trabalho investigativo, principalmente quando se trata de mergulhar a fundo na vida do saudoso Alvo Dumbledore, consome energia, técnica apurada e tempo dos melhores profissionais. Posso, no entanto, informá-los de que estou bem próxima de revelar-lhes a sua própria história. A verdadeira: sem cortes ou especulações. Não se preocupem, pois não revelarei absolutamente nada aos Ruffery sobre vocês, como um favorzinho entre amigos._

_Meus pequenos amiguinhos, fiquei profundamente estarrecida com os acontecimentos de Hogwarts. Por Merlim, se a diretora McGonagall não tivesse impedido os profissionais da imprensa de adentrar os terrenos da escola quando houve a inundação das Casas Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa, eu poderia tê-los encontrado mais cedo. Não recebi notícias suas sobre o evento, mas suponho que a diretora não tenha permitido que minha carta chegasse em suas mãos. Que tempos! Violação de correspondência! Infelizmente minha matéria sobre o assunto foi vetada. O Ministério claramente abafou o caso para salvar a cabeça de Minerva McGonagall._

_Fico encantada com os relatos do jovem Dumbledore sobre as aulas de Hogwarts, professores e de como esta nova realidade os afeta. Folgo em saber que o Mundo da Magia é muito mais do que vocês poderiam imaginar. Tenho certeza de que serão bruxos interessantíssimos, mesmo que a Srta Dumbledore enfrente alguns problemas para utilizar a varinha. Espero que nossa sincera amizade seja eterna, pois considerava e tinha grande admiração pelo saudoso Alvo Dumbledore. Estou tão envolvida na história desta família que me sinto praticamente parte dela._

_A amizade com a Granger-Weasley e os Potter era algo que eu considerava previsível. Certamente a Sra Weasley orientou sua filha a aproximar-se de vocês. Sempre soube que aquela bruxa tinha uma obcessão por homens poderosos. Sua maior frustração, desconfio, é não ter conseguido fisgar o Sr Potter, tendo que se contentar com seu melhor amigo para manter-se próxima. Por isso, tomem cuidado meus pequenos. O Sr Potter, com seu complexo de ausência paterna, sempre se fiou demais no saudoso Dumbledore e certamente não permitirá que vocês escapem de seu alcance. Desconfio que depois desta passagem pela escola, ele irá se oferecer para mostrar o nosso mundo a vocês. Não me surpreenderia. Conheço o Sr Potter mais do que ele mesmo._

_Já a amizade com o Sr Malfoy me preocupa. Jovem Srta Dumbledore, devo alertá-la de que a família Malfoy, embora pareça ter se reerguido do fundo do poço após a 2ª Grande Guerra, jamais será confiável. Estarrece-me este relacionamento. Como amiga íntima, devo alertá-la de que uma fonte confiável me informou que o Sr Draco Malfoy esteve diretamente envolvido na morte de Alvo Dumbledore. Sua vida certamente corre perigo._

_Em breve terão notícias minhas. Quentíssimas!_

_Sua amiga e confidente,_

_Rita Skeeter._

― Como assim o Sr. Malfoy matou nosso avô? – perguntou John, horrorizado.

― Shh! Fale baixo! – ordenou a garota, puxando o irmão para longe de possíveis curiosos. – Todo mundo sabe que Snape matou Dumbledore, deixe de pensar bobagem.

― Mas Rita Skeeter disse...

― E desde quando tudo o que aquela mulher escreve é verdade? Embora boa parte seja.

― Se você não acredita nela, por que mantém contato?

― Mantenho até que seja interessante para mim. Você não vai se meter com o Malfoy, entendeu? – disse, com o dedo em riste. ― Essa história da Rita não tem cabimento. O Prof Potter defendeu os Malfoys e informou que eles estavam sendo forçados pela situação. Essa história já acabou. Você está com ciúmes!

― Eu!? Ciúmes? É claro que não.

― É claro que sim. Faz todo o sentido. Jonathan, não se meta nas minhas amizades e eu não me meto nas suas. Ou esqueceu que a Rita Skeeter também escreveu que a Sra Weasley é uma sanguessuga? A mãe da sua amiguinha?

― Isso foi invenção dela! – defendeu.

― E por que Malfoy não é? Porque você quer? Me poupe!

Lizzie voltou para a biblioteca, retirou pena e pergaminho, rabiscou algumas coisas e entregou duas cartas para o irmão.

― Por que duas cartas? – perguntou.

― Porque sim. Você pode deixá-las no corujal.

― Por que eu?

― Porque o Prof. Slughorn me pediu para ajudá-lo a arrumar o armário de estoque de poções agora. E não esqueça. São importantes! Senão nossos pais podem nos esquecer na plataforma de Londres – advertiu.

― Então eu vou lá agora! – deu as costas, mas voltou atrás e encarou seriamente os olhos verdes da irmã. – Tome cuidado.

Por alguns instantes Elizabeth podia jurar que Jonathan havia invadido sua mente e descoberto absolutamente tudo o que estava planejando. Será que seu treinamento pessoal de oclumência não era efetivo contra seu próprio irmão? Mas o grifinório desfez qualquer suspeita.

― Mesmo que não acredite no que Skeeter falou, me prometa que ficará atenta e de olhos abertos.

― Eu sempre estou – respondeu e sorriu.

Jonathan deixou a irmã e foi para o corujal ainda em tempo de ver Hagrid saindo coberto e coco de coruja, garantindo aos outros alunos que agora estava tudo bem. Ele balbuciou que precisava ver a diretora e John se perguntou como ela reagiria ao vê-lo daquele jeito, sorrindo ao imaginar a cena. Discretamente, lançou um feitiço anticheiro no meio gigante. Voltou-se para o outro lado e notou que muitos alunos enviavam e recebiam cartas, ansiosos pelas merecidas férias. Escolheu duas corujas pardas e entregou os pergaminhos, separadamente. Pagou antecipadamente a uma delas, que bicava insistentemente. Quando se virou notou o sonserino amigo de sua irmã bem próximo. Acenou cordialmente, mas o garoto sequer o viu ou fingiu não ver: estava mais pálido do que o normal. John se lembrou de que o pai do garoto era um foragido perigoso, o que transformava a alegria das férias em um grande medo. Deixou o corujal rapidamente, pois ainda precisava resolver algumas pendências antes do jogo de quadribol.

O castelo parecia ainda mais agitado naquela tarde. A ansiedade e expectativa pelo último jogo do ano e a definição da Taça de Quadribol deixavam todos com os nervos à flor da pele. Até o momento, Grifinória liderava com 530 pontos no Quadribol, seguida pela Sonserina, com 470 pontos. Contudo, nem todos estavam preocupados com isso. Elizabeth andava de um lado para o outro na sala vazia do quinto andar, ao lado da armadura de bronze, onde teve aulas para controlar sua instável varinha durante todo o ano letivo. Já estava há 20min esperando que alguém aparecesse, ansiosa. Sua mochila, largada em um canto, trazia muito mais coisas do que seu exterior supunha. Tiago chegou ao mesmo tempo em que Deymon e o trio confabulou alguns detalhes de última hora. Outros 15min se passaram e nada de Khai aparecer. Elizabeth já considerava avadá-lo e ir sem ele, quando o garoto apareceu.

― Onde você estava, afinal? – quis saber Malfoy.

― Eu... – o garoto pensou um pouco no que responder, mas foi interrompido pela colega. ― Não temos tempo para isso. Vamos! – comandou Elizabeth.

O quarteto tomou o caminho para a Câmara das Passagens em silêncio, cada qual pensando no que estava por vir. Era algo excitante e perigoso. Poderiam morrer, ou pior, serem expulsos. No meio do percurso, saindo de uma passagem secreta, deram de cara com o Prof Pratevil. O inesperado encontro deixou a todos momentaneamente congelados, em atitude suspeita.

― Boa tarde – disse o professor, seco.

― Boa tarde, Prof Pratevil – responderam, em um suspeito uníssono.

O professor ergueu uma sombrancelha e analisou as feições das crianças, enquanto coçava seu queixo. Elas estavam tensas em sua presença, inclusive a Srta Dumbledore, que raras vezes se deixava intimidar por ele.

― Indo a algum lugar? – perguntou, em um tom que beirava à legilimência.

― Para o campo de quadribol – informou Deymon, o mais normal possível.

― Mas a senhorita não gosta de quadribol – constatou dirigindo-se à única garota do grupo, pressionando o quarteto.

― E não gosto mesmo. Por isso vou ficar lendo alguns livros que peguei na biblioteca – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do bruxo. ― Professor, onde essa passagem secreta vai dar? Ninguém nunca nos falou dela.

― Existem muitas passagens secretas em Hogwarts que vocês não ouviram ou ouvirão falar. Com licença – retirou-se, em um voleio de capa.

― Muito suspeito – ressaltou Malfoy, dirigindo-se para a passagem.

― Não temos tempo. Vamos em frente – constatou a garota, puxando o colega pelo braço.

Caminharam por um corredor junto com outras crianças que mal os notavam, tamanha a empolgação em suas próprias conversas. Conforme o combinado, Deymon e Khai seguiram na frente, enquanto Lizzie e Tiago colocavam a capa em um corredor transversal, deserto. Os dois sonserinos encontraram o hall relativamente cheio, mas não do jeito que esperavam. Pirraça estava próximo às escadas, zombando de tudo, como sempre. Os garotos trocaram olhares rápidos.

― Como assim explosivins dando mole?! – bradou Macbeer, para chamar a atenção do poltergeist.

― Shhh! Ninguém pode saber! – sussurrou Malfoy, notando a aproximação do fantasma, que fingiu desaparecer.

― Onde estão? Podemos soltá-los quando a Grifinória perder o título – mentiu Khai.

― Está na passagem secreta do 1º andar, atrás da tapeçaria. Provavelmente o Filch estava no pé de algum desavisado. Mas temos que ir agora, antes que alguém ache e...

― _Achei! Acheei! Acheeeeeeeeei! Achado não é roubado, quem perdeu é um trasgo desdentado!_ – gritou e saiu voando pelas escadas para o 1º andar, dando língua para os alunos do hall.

Os garotos sorriram e correram para a Câmara das Passagens, posicionando-se do lado direito da saída, conversando sobre assuntos que não interessavam a ninguém no momento. Atrás deles, protegidos de esbarrões, estavam duas pessoas invisíveis. Não demorou muito para ouvirem os primeiros sons de explosões e para que a correria começasse. Aproveitando-se do fato de todos olharem para um Pirraça com um sorriso maroto, os dois sonserinos se esconderam sob a capa. O poltergeist fazia bem o seu papel, tentando acertar os alunos na cabeça, o que acabou chamuscando muitos cabelos e chapéus. O quarteto foi se esgueirando, cuidadosamente, pelo canto. Foi então que surgiu, no meio da escada do hall, onde antes não havia nada, o sumido Sr Beezinsky. Congelaram quando ele parou a um corpo de distância de onde estavam para retirar do poltergeist os explosivins que restavam e bater boca com o teimoso fantasma. Foi a oportunidade que esperavam. Passaram por trás do animago e entraram no corredor da infiltração, dirigindo-se para a masmorra número 13.

Passada a confusão que atraiu uma diretora furiosa, as atenções se concentraram na última partida de quadribol. Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa se enfrentariam em um duelo mortal. Todas as casas torciam contra os sonserinos, uma vez que achavam a saída de Potter do jogo contra eles muito suspeita e não queriam ver a Taça em suas mãos trapaceiras.

O jogo começou com muita ação de ambos os lados. James gritava com o capitão dos lufos para fazer algumas jogadas da grifinória até o próprio Leo Bernett mandá-lo calar a boca. Gina acompanhava a tudo com os olhos afiados, vibrando com a vivacidade daquelas crianças. Não teve como negar a sua vontade de entrar em campo, como no tempo de Hogwarts ou das Harpias de Holyhead e fazer valer as suas habilidades. De repente, uma leve brisa de nostalgia a atingiu, fazendo-a lembrar de como era jogar com Harry no comando, com Rony no gol e Mione na arquibancada. Sentiu seu coração palpitar e colocou a mão sobre o peito, contendo uma pequena lágrima dos tempos que não voltavam mais. Agora era uma mulher madura, com filhos, tinha um marido com uma responsabilidade imensa sobre os ombros e seu irmão, junto com sua melhor amiga, estavam em uma busca interminável dos bruxos que reconstruíram Hogwarts. Não soube o porquê, mas sua mente, por um instante, fixou os pensamentos neles dois e perguntou-se quando aquela tarefa teria fim.

No norte da Inglaterra, quase na fronteira, Rony e Hermione saíam de mais uma residência bruxa sem nada de concreto. Aparentemente, todas as pessoas da lista que o Ministério possuía eram bruxos de boa índole, embora alguns já tivessem se tornado um pouco esquisitos demais com a idade. Havia, é claro, alguns mortos e destes já não se podia ouvir muito sobre o assunto. Hermione deixou-se largar em uma cafeteria trouxa, quando aparatou em Londres, pedindo um cappuccino. Ronald preferiu um café irlandês, para rebater o cansaço, sob o olhar duvidoso da esposa.

― Admita, Hermione. Essa investigação foi uma enorme perda de tempo.

― Para os objetivos do Ministério e de Hogwarts, realmente, não posso discordar de você, querido. Contudo, as histórias que ouvimos foram fantásticas. Não tinha ideia de tamanha devoção, emoção e dedicação no levantar de cada uma daquelas pedras. Você tem noção de como isso pode ter afetado magicamente a escola?

― Não – respondeu de imediato, ao morder um biscoito que acompanhava seu café. ― Mas tenho certeza de que você tem várias ideias, amor.

― Não ideias, suposições. Gostaria de poder passar um tempo estudando esse impacto em Hogwarts. Imagine a compilação de dados que eu teria e...

― Não está pensando em escrever um livro sobre isso, está? – questionou o ruivo, com um olhar inquisidor para a esposa.

― Não Ronald. Já lhe disse que não.

― Sei...

O silêncio de seu esposo foi demais para a morena suportar.

― Mas seria um desperdício de ideia, não seria?

― Ideia, não. Suposição – corrigiu e viu uma expressão desgostosa no rosto da esposa. ― Mione, você prometeu! Sabe que quando entra nessa espiral de "ideia fantástica que não pode ser desprezada" é impossível conviver com você. Até as crianças reclamam.

― Mas ninguém precisaria saber, Ron. Eu poderia até... – Hermione encarou os olhos azuis cansados do marido e desistiu. ― Quem sabe em um outro momento.

― Bom, agora que acabou, podemos voltar para casa?

― Você sabe que tenho que fazer um relatório sobre essas visitas. Apenas um relatório, Rony, nada mais – ressaltou, diante do olhar desconfiado do outro. ― E você deve ir para o quartel dos aurores, ver o que pode fazer. Ainda existem bruxos à solta, você bem sabe.

― E quem vai olhar as crianças? Elas serão criadas por duentes ou trasgos invisíveis ou babuínos bobocas que balbuciam bobagens? É um absurdo que não tenhamos férias depois de quase 6 meses procurando por pistas na bosta de dragão dessa lista inútil!

Hermione não pôde conter uma risada. Esse lado divertido em Rony, não importava a situação, era o que mais amava nele. O mundo podia se acabar, mas sempre estaria com raiva dele e riria das suas idiotices ao mesmo tempo.

― Babuínos bobocas que balbuciam bobagens! Realmente... – balançou a cabeça negativamente, embora sorrindo e voltou a encarar o marido. ― Ora, não seja dramático. Rose ainda está em Hogwarts e sua mãe está com Hugo. Todo Weasley ama estar na Toca e é isso que você quer. Tirar longos cochilos na sua cama e comer a comida de Molly.

― E se for? Qual o problema? Sou filho da minha mãe. Não tenho vergonha de admitir.

Hermione passou gentilmente as mãos no rosto do marido, que fechou os olhos para curtir o toque suave da mão de sua esposa. Depois de algum tempo, ela quebrou o silêncio.

― Quer dizer que você prefere ir para a casa da sua mãe do que ficar comigo na nossa casa? – perguntou em um tom displiscente.

Ronald imediatamente abriu os olhos, sentou-se direito e encarou a esposa, com um sorriso nos lábios.

― Claro que não, quando você coloca nesses termos...

― Ron, você não existe! – exclamou sorrindo, enquanto abria sua bolsa para rever a lista de nomes mais uma vez, para desapontamento do ruivo que dava adeus aos seus pensamentos. ― Não vimos a Sra Aileen Ambrose – disse em voz alta.

― Ela estava em um safári na África, com o marido e 8 filhos, lembra? A mulher que teve octoplus depois de tomar uma overdose de poção de fertilidade? Devem ser colegas de Hugo, inclusive. Vou mandá-lo manter distância das meninas dessa família.

― Por que? – perguntou Mione, tirando os olhos da lista para encarar, curiosa, o esposo.

― E eu sei lá o efeito que a poção causou nessas meninas? Devem ser muito férteis.

― Ronald! Seu filho completou 10 anos a poucos meses!

― Os tempos são outros, minha querida.

― Que absurdo! Você me desaponta com seu machismo sem sentido.

― É que as mulheres de hoje não são mais comportadas como você e Rose, Mione. Elas praticamente se atiram nos caras e a gente é quem tem que desviar dessas malucas...

Hermione jogou na mesa com demasiada força um livro que tinha acabado de tirar da bolsa com anotações e encarou o marido com um olhar assassino.

― Não acho que estamos mais falando do futuro de Hugo, Sr Weasley – constatou séria.

― Amor, são observações da vida. São todas malucas, verdade, não tenho como adivinhar de onde uma desmiolada vai sair. Digo sempre que sou muito bem casado com uma mestre em feitiços, contrafeitiços, azarações e maldições, sem falar na família linda que tenho e de como sou feliz. Mas essas malucas... Precisa ver o Harry.

― O que tem o Harry? – perguntou, beirando à fúria.

― Ele é o mestre em desviar na diplomacia – respondeu rapidamente. ― Aprendi tudo o que sei com ele, verdade!

― Ronald, Ronald. Não me faça usar legilimência em você.

― Não é preciso, amor. Sabe que eu sou retardado o suficiente para não notar uma mulher interessada em mim nem que esteja diante do meu nariz. Demorei anos para notar você, não foi? E estou muito feliz até hoje com essa escolha – respondeu, se aproximando para tocar os lábios de sua esposa. ― Ninguém nunca vai me completar como você, Mione. Disso eu tenho certeza.

Ele beijou carinhosamente sua esposa, que retribuiu. O assunto seria adiado, mas Hermione já tinha uma nota mental para discutir isso com Gina um outro dia até chegarem a um acordo sobre como proceder com essas malucas desmioladas sem amor à própria vida.

― Vamos para casa? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

― Não até eu conferir a lista. Primeiro a obrigação – disse e puxou o pergaminho para si, enquanto o bruxo revirava os olhos e bufafa, frustrado. ― Sr Adolphus Kimball estava a trabalho do ministério e o interrogaram lá mesmo. Vejamos... Hum... Por que não encontramos o Sr Wades Upton? Não sei por que não anotei.

― Não faço ideia.

― Ronald, estou falando sério.

― Eu também. Não faço ideia.

― Será que o esquecemos? Bom... Se nenhum de nós lembra, só há uma coisa a fazer.

Hermione pediu a conta e saiu de braços dados com seu marido do estabelecimento. No beco deserto mais próximo desaparataram para o endereço de registro. O local onde aparataram era inabitado, mas não irreconhecível.

― A casa abandonada e a infestação de fadas mordentes, agora eu lembrei – disse Ron.

― Bom, não tão abandonada assim. Veja! Aquele par de botas sujas não estava ali antes – afirmou Mione e sacou sua varinha. ― Vamos.

Os bruxos se aproximaram cautelosamente, atentos ao alarme de algum feitiço repelente ou um ataque vindo da casa. Surpreenderam-se quando um senhor alto e esguio, com barba por fazer e começando a ficar careca abriu a porta para colocar o lixo para fora. Pego de surpresa, o bruxo ficou parado de boca aberta um tempo e depois tateou as vestes em busca da varinha, quando notou que não estava ali. Desarmado, levantou as mãos e encarou os visitantes.

― Não devo nada a ninguém. Já disse que foi um mal entendido. O que querem dessa vez? – perguntou com sua voz confusa, embolando as palavras.

― Desculpe, senhor – disse Mione, baixando a sua varinha. ― Estamos procurando o Sr Wades Upton. Assunto do Ministério.

― Sempre é um assunto do Ministério, não é? O que eles querem dessa vez? Recolocar um rastreador em mim? Me colocar como cão farejador do ministro? Ora, não tenho culpa de ser atraído por chaves de portal. Já disse que não consigo evitar. É uma bosta de dragão, se quer saber a minha opinião.

― O senhor é... É Wades Where? – perguntou Rony, surpreso.

― Não gosto desse apelido – retrucou, fazendo uma careta.

― Santo Merlim, Mione! É o andarilho dos portais. Não acredito.

― Agora o Ministério manda pessoas atrás de mim sem contar quem eu sou. Que amadorismo. Pois digam que não me interessa o que o Ministério pensa! Eu não estou disponível! – disse e virou-se para fechar a porta.

― Na verdade, estamos interessados na sua participação na reconstrução de Hogwarts – informou a bruxa, antes que o homem fechasse a porta por completo. ― Não sabíamos que o senhor era Wades Wh... Upton e que possuía esse dom.

O bruxo voltou a abrir a porta e encarar os dois forasteiros, parecendo olhar para eles com interesse pela primeira vez.

― Os senhores não me são estranhos.

― Ronald Weasley, senhor. Esta é minha esposa Hermione Granger Weasley.

― Vocês não eram os amigos de Hogwarts de Harry Potter?

― É uma forma de ver a coisa – respondeu Rony, dando de ombros, sinal de que já não se importava mais com a referência.

O velho bruxo encarou os dois refletindo sobre a questão por alguns instantes.

― Entrem.

O casebre era muito simples, com aspecto de abandono, sinal de que o seu dono passava longos períodos fora dali. Embora as teias de aranha não fizessem mais parte da decoração, os velhos móveis e o fedor de mofo ainda predominavam no ambiente. A cama no cômodo ao lado, contudo, destoava de tudo: estava completamente limpa e apta para um belo cochilo. Uma velha mala de mão estava recostada a um canto e uma garrafa cheia repousava sobre a mesa, acompanhada de um velho copo de prata.

― Em que posso ser útil? – questionou o bruxo, ao conjurar duas cadeiras para os inusitados visitantes. ― Desculpe não poder oferecer algo para beber – informou.

Ronald encarou a garrafa na mesa, mas logo foi cutucado por Hermione para não fazer comentários inadequados sobre a clara falta de educação do andarilho.

― Sr Upton, Hogwarts está enfrentando problemas inusitados, como o senhor deve ter lido no Profeta Diário – disse a bruxa.

― Não sei – respondeu. ― O que houve?

― Bom, aparentemente a escola está com uma infiltração impossível de ser estancada, ocorreu uma séria inundação em algumas áreas do castelo, estamos acompanhando o desaparecimento de alguns espécimes de flora e fauna que são atraídas pelo campo mágico da escola e as escadas que se movem, subitamente, pararam – continuou.

― Merlim! As escadas pararam? Realmente essa questão me entristece muito.

― Por quê? – questionou Rony.

― Ora, porque depois de chegar à Hogwarts foi ali que fiz questão de trabalhar. Na época em que estudei na escola, adorava ficar admirando o movimento das escadas.

― O senhor se recorda de algum acontecimento estranho quando estava trabalhando na reconstrução? Qualquer fato inusitado. Talvez alguém que possa ter feito algo diferente...? – comentou Ron, despretensioso.

― O senhor quer saber se eu vi alguém fazendo uma besteira ou se eu fiz uma besteira? – questionou irônico o outro bruxo e se levantou para dar uma olhada no caldeirão. ― Evidente que não lhes diria, não acham? Mas a supervisão na reconstrução da escola foi muito bem conduzida pelo Ministério. Nunca houve nenhum incidente – completou, voltando a sentar-se diante do casal.

Hermione suspirou frustrada. Durante os anos de treinamento no Ministério era capaz de observar, sem o uso da legilimência, os traços na expressão dos outros para saber se estavam mentindo ou não. O homem diante de si poderia ser considerado um reincidente em romper os acordos diplomáticos entre países no que dizia respeito a viagens de portal, mas não era um enganador. Realmente, o Ministério havia escolhido a dedo todos os que desejaram participar da reforma da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ronald encarou a esposa e compreendeu que estavam, mais uma vez, na estaca zero.

― Bom, senhor, muito obrigado pelo seu tempo. Espero que possa tirar um bom cochilo – desejou Ron, apontando para o quarto arrumado.

― É o que eu desejo também – informou o outro, alisando carinhosamente a garrafa em cima da mesa.

Aquilo atraiu a atenção de Hermione para algumas palavras não ditas naquela conversa:

― Com as andanças que o senhor faz, não costuma ler muito o Profeta, verdade?

― A leitura nunca foi o meu forte.

― Então, como soube que a escola estava selecionando voluntários para a reconstrução?

O bruxo encarou Hermione com curiosidade, tentando antecipar seu raciocínio.

― Eu fui atraído, é claro.

― Por chaves de portal. Existe uma chave de portal em Hogwarts? – questionou a bruxa.

― Querida, a pergunta é: quantas chaves de portal existem em Hogwarts?

― Você a encontrou? – continuou a questionar, ansiosa.

Ronald observava a cena, tentando captar todos os detalhes e ler as entrelinhas que, para Hermione, parecia bem simples.

― Não. Chaves de portal só são ativadas no momento que foram programadas para isso. Só o que consegui foi uma pista.

― Qual a pista? – perguntou Ron, agora tão excitado pela descoberta quanto Mione.

― Não lhes direi. Chaves de portal são coisas perigosas e quem escondeu essa soube bem o que fazer. Na verdade, desconfio de quatro pessoas – disse e sorriu, enigmático.

― Os fundadores – afirmou Hermione, mais para si do que para os outros. ― Esse é o prêmio para quem descobrir a estratégia do jogo de Hogwarts.

― Jogo? – perguntou Wade, curioso.

― Informação sigilosa – informou Ronald, rebatendo a postura do outro bruxo.

― Ronald, está tudo bem. Vamos provar que somos de confiança.

Em alguns minutos, Hermione explicou toda a lógica de seu raciocínio diante de um olhar atento aos pormenores. Ao fim, Wade Where sorriu.

― Sempre as crianças – disse.

― O quê? – exclamou o casal ao mesmo tempo.

― Quando estudei em Hogwarts passei muito tempo admirando as escadas, sabe? Achando que elas queriam me dizer alguma coisa, como se eu quase pudesse ouvir a sua voz. Talvez o meu dom de encontrar chaves de portal estivesse se manifestando. Enfim, fiquei um pouco esquisito naquela época, todos me achavam louco. Minhas horas intermináveis deitado abaixo das escadas, vendo o movimento que faziam, me fizeram enxergar.

― Enxergar o quê, precisamente? – questionou Hermione, suavemente.

― As runas por trás do movimento. As escadas se movem de forma aleatória, certo? Aleatória para quem não entende a sua lógica e eu entendi. Quando retornei para a escola, depois de tantas andanças, ao ver os primeiros movimentos das escadas, eu percebi. Não que isso me faça menos esquisito, na verdade, acho que me faz muito mais. Quem diria que entender a língua de escadas mágicas renderia alguma coisa? – e gargalhou com muito gosto.

Ron e Mione trocaram olhares rapidamente. Estavam muito ansiosos e se controlavam ao máximo para não pressionar o bruxo e jogar por água abaixo todo o trabalho que tiveram. A lista do Ministério estava, enfim, dando um imenso retorno.

― Sempre as crianças. É isso que a escada diz.

― Sempre as crianças. Mas o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou o ruivo e viu o outro dar de ombros.

― Talvez que sempre as crianças importem – disse o bruxo, displiscente.

― Talvez... Talvez que sempre as crianças encontrem um caminho – supôs Hermione e seu rosto se iluminou pela teoria que se formava e Ron já conhecia o que estava por vir. ― Merlim, Ron! Sempre as crianças, é claro! Sempre as crianças são as únicas a ver o que vale a pena ser visto. Nós, como crianças, conseguimos ver muito mais do que os adultos, quando estávamos em Hogwarts. Nossas mentes estavam abertas naquela época, como os sereianos nos disseram para mantê-las. Talvez, em algum momento, nós tenhamos esquecido como é. Certamente crescemos e deixamos muitas coisas para trás, mas as crianças, sempre as crianças, nos farão lembrar e ver o que realmente importa!

― Ela é brilhante – sussurrou o andarilho, em reconhecimento ao raciocínio da bruxa.

― Sempre o tom de surpresa – respondeu Ron, sorrindo, sem tirar os olhos da esposa.

― Obrigada, muito obrigada por sua ajuda, Sr Upton. Ron, precisamos voltar para Hogwarts imediatamente – decidiu Hermione, recolhendo suas coisas.

― Os senhores vão para Hogwarts hoje? Por Merlim! Daria tudo para estar na escola esta noite – disse, num tom saudosista.

― Esta noite? O que há de tão especial em Hogwarts esta noite? – Ron perguntou.

― Ora, então não sabem? Para nós, entusiastas da mitologia bruxa, esta noite é a noite mais importante de todas.

― A noite elemental! Esqueci completamente! Como pude ser tão estúpida? Ronald, precisamos correr – Hermione se dirigiu para a porta, mas se virou e encarou o andarilho. ― Você pressente alguma chave de portal?

― Minha querida, esta noite é o meu pior pesadelo. Pretendo tomar um porre de poção para dormir sem sonhar, imediatamente – afirmou, carregando a garrafa nos braços. ― Todos os bruxos mais simplórios do mundo parecem ter criado uma chave de portal para hoje à noite. Imagine o que quatro mentes brilhantes não possam ter planejado?

Hermione aquiesceu e puxou Rony porta afora.

― Aproveite a beleza da noite elemental! – gritou, mas o casal já havia desaparatado.

Enquanto Hermione e Rony travavam uma longa conversa com o Sr Upton, em Hogwarts ocorria a partida mais dramática de todos os tempos. Os goleiros de ambos os times estavam impossíveis, realizando defesas impressionantes. Os batedores também faziam com precisão seus trabalhos, retardando o avanço dos artilheiros. Os gols da partida haviam saído de jogadas individuais, uma vez que os times haviam desenvolvido um esquema de marcação quase impecável. Lena Jordan fez a diferença no jogo, ao ampliar a vantagem dos lufos em duas jogadas espetaculares em sequência, deixando até mesmo James de queixo caído. O jogo estava 80 a 50 quando o pomo foi avistado.

Esse era o sinal combinado com Rose para que o grupo se aproveitasse da distração geral e pudessem sumir sem ser notados. A garota e Peter foram os primeiros a deixar os seus lugares, descendo as escadas da arquibancada do campo até que ninguém pudesse vê-los. De sua bolsa extensiva, a grifinória retirou a capa de invisibilidade do primo e se cobriu com o amigo. Alvo e Jonathan os encontraram em seguida, pela voz.

― Chegou a hora. Vamos andando para não esbarrarmos em ninguém – comandou Rose.

Em silêncio e a passos lentos, de forma que ninguém visse seus pés, os quatro seguiram curvados sob a capa, com certa dificuldade.

No campo de quadribol, os apanhadores disputavam ombro a ombro, centímetro a centímetro, em uma velocidade estonteante atrás da bolinha dourada. Os olhos da plateia brilhavam de ansiedade e todos prenderam o fôlego quando Artemus Ruscatcher, lufo, quase a alcançou. Ele logo se recuperou da jogada em falso e emparelhou novamente com o sonserino, em uma descida em espiral. O pomo zigzagueou e voltou a subir, forçando os jogadores a dar meia volta para cima. Ruscatcher levou a melhor sobre Vector Pendraconis e novamente quase tocava o pomo, quando o gongo soou com o gol de Ivanova Pervehell para a Sonserina, alertando os torcedores para a partida que ainda rolava.

― Não! – gritou James levando as mãos à cabeça. ― Não pegue o pomo!

Mas já era tarde demais. Madame Hooch apontou o centro do campo e encerrou a partida. Lufa-Lufa ganhou o jogo por 240 a 70. A torcida verde e prata foi à loucura gritando em triunfo. Com a soma dos pontos, a Sonserina levava a Taça de Quadribol por 10 pontos de diferença.

A evasão em massa das outras torcidas e a entrada barulhenta da Sonserina era exatamente o que Rose e seus amigos precisavam, para atrair a atenção dos bruxos do Ministério. Uma pequena confusão envolvendo sonserinos e grifinórios mais velhos foi a deixa para os quatro alunos entrarem no corredor da infiltração, sem ninguém notar a singela alteração que causaram ao atravessarem o véu de invisibilidade deixado pela diretora no início do ano.

― E agora? – sussurrou Jonathan.

― Nós esperamos sob a capa – respondeu Rose.

Os quatro acompanharam atentamente os comentários sobre o jogo dos alunos que trafegavam pelo hall. Ficaram bem desapontados pelo fato de a Sonserina ser a campeã de quadribol e voltaram a discutir sobre o suspeito acidente de James. John, claro, fingiu não saber a verdade. Do lado de fora, Gina caminhava ao lado de Neville, comentando algumas jogadas interessantes e lamentando, bem baixinho, a vitória sonserina. Enquanto conversava com o amigo avistou pela porta do hall a chegada de dois bruxos bem conhecidos e se perguntou o que Mione e seu irmão estavam fazendo nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

― Mione, Ron! O que estão fazendo aqui? Descobriram algo? – perguntou Gina.

― Precisamos falar com a diretora – informou Hermione. ― O assunto se tornou um pouco mais sério, eu acredito.

― Vamos encontrá-la em sua sala. Levo vocês – informou Longbottom.

Os quatro bruxos caminharam a passos apressados, mas o clima ao redor chamou a atenção de Ronald.

― O que houve? – perguntou.

― A Sonserina ganhou a Taça de Quadribol – informou Gina, um pouco triste.

― Por quê? Como? – questionou Ron. ― Eles são péssimos!

― Na verdade, eles são bons, Rony. O time não é de todo um trasgo, como quando a gente estudava. São jogadores espertos. Foi muito apertado, por 10 pontos – respondeu sua irmã. ― Embora a Lufa-Lufa tenha realizado jogadas individuais excelentes, principalmente Lena Jordan.

― Aquela Lena Jordan? – perguntou Mione, com um sorriso enviesado.

― Exatamente – sorriu Gina.

Os quatro bruxos seguiram para a sala da diretora. Assim que alcançaram a estátua de mármore e informaram a senha, que desta fez era Russo Azul, encontraram Minerva assinando alguns pergaminhos, preocupada. Ao levantar o olhar e deparar-se com seus antigos alunos, presumiu que haviam, enfim, alcançado alguma luz sobre os problemas da escola. Rapidamente solicitou a um dos quadros dos ex-diretores que informasse ao Ministro, com discrição, que sua presença era requerida na escola e aguardou, pacientemente.

Kingsley Shacklebolt aparatou em Hogsmeade segundos depois de receber a mensagem, acompanhado do Chefe da Seção de Aurores, Harry Potter. A visão dos dois causou, evidentemente, um alvoroço fora do comum na escola. O receio de que ela fosse fechada começou a percorrer os corredores do castelo, assim como o medo de que alguns dos fugitivos de Azkaban estivessem rondando os terrenos. Alvo e Rose se entreolharam quando os bruxos passaram pelo hall, sem notá-los atrás do véu.

Assim que entrou da sala da diretora McGonagall, Harry não conseguiu conter um sorriso por reencontrar seus amigos e, especialmente, sua esposa. Ela parecia ainda mais linda quando lhe retribuiu pelo olhar, cúmplice, a saudade que sentia. Ele conjurou uma cadeira ao lado dela e tocou sua mão discretamente, enquanto todos silenciavam para escutar, atentamente, as novas informações.

— Ronald e eu visitamos, nos últimos meses, todos os bruxos disponíveis na lista que nos foi fornecida pelo setor de Reconstrução de Desastres Mágicos. De fato, as pessoas selecionadas para auxiliar na reforma da escola foram criteriosamente selecionadas – ressaltou Mione. — Somente hoje encontramos um bruxo capaz de nos fornecer alguma pista: Wade Upton.

— Ele é mais conhecido como Wades Where – informou Rony, diante da apatia de todos.

— O andarilho dos portais? – questionou Harry. — Achei que fosse apenas uma brincadeira do Departamento de Mistérios.

— Ele é um bruxo capaz de sentir a presença de chaves de portal, diretora McGonagall – continuou Hermione. — Quando Hogwarts sofreu grandes provações na II Grande Guerra, ele foi atraído para cá, durante a reconstrução. Ele trabalhou diretamente nas escadarias, pois sempre foi atraído por elas, quando criança.

— Seria uma provável manifestação de seu dom? – questionou o Ministro.

— Acreditamos que sim, senhor – respondeu a bruxa. — Ele observou as escadas por um longo tempo até notar que a sequência delas poderia ser vinculada à escrita de runas antigas e identificar o seu teor — Hermione fez uma breve pausa, aumentando a expectativa de todos na sala. — Significa "sempre as crianças" – afirmou e diante do olhar confuso dos outros, prosseguiu. — A lenda dos sereianos nos informa que devemos manter a mente aberta e quem mais possui o dom de observar o inobservável do que as crianças? Nós, quando éramos estudantes, compreendíamos o que ocorria no mundo de um jeito diferente dos adultos, nos antecipando, muitas vezes, aos acontecimentos. Por que seria diferente com essa geração? Eles estão muito mais sensíveis e antenados do que nós. "Sempre as crianças" nos farão lembrar do que realmente importa.

— Então a teoria do jogo de xadrez seria para elas? – perguntou Harry.

— Sim. Eu acho que algum pestin… Alguma criança – corrigiu-se Rony – Deve ter alguma informação que não levou a um professor. Claro, até nós mesmos já fizemos isso. Quantas vezes falamos e não fomos ouvidos? Sem ofensa, diretora.

— Ronald! – retrucou sua esposa.

— Ele está certo – respondeu Minerva. — Sempre no lugar errado na hora certa, era o que costumávamos dizer. Coincidências, mas o Prof. Dumbledore nunca pensou assim.

— Seus filhos – respondeu, de repente, Neville.

— Perdão? – questionaram seus amigos.

— Bom, se for para pensar assim, são os seus filhos que sempre estão no lugar errado na hora certa – disse Longbottom. — Alvo e Rose estavam na escadaria no dia em que você também ouviu a voz, Harry. Os Dumbledore, Malfoy e algumas outras crianças também. De fato, eles sempre andam por aí em atitude suspeita, como diz o Prof Pratevil a toda hora na sala dos professores. Na biblioteca, nos terrenos lá fora, nos corredores e até mesmo aqui perto da sala da diretoria. Nunca notaram? – questionou a Harry e Gina, que já haviam lecionado, dirigindo depois seu olhar a uma diretora que buscava na memória todos estes fatos.

— Nesse caso, acredito que devemos ouvir o que os jovens têm a dizer para acrescentar informações para a resolução deste caso – ressaltou o Ministro. — Não vamos cometer os mesmos erros de antes. Quem sabe não venha deles a simples solução para o problema da magia que enfrentamos na escola? Eu preciso voltar ao Ministério. O senhor por ficar, Sr Potter. Acredito que lhe interesse saber sobre seu filho.

— Tem mais uma coisa – disse Hermione, atraindo a atenção de todos. — Muitos excêntricos de magia acreditam, segundo o calendário antigo, que hoje será a noite elemental.

— O Ministério esteve uma loucura durante todo o dia por conta disso e o Profeta Diário não ajudou publicando as matérias sobre o assunto. 7 páginas devoradas ávidamente por muitos curiosos. Não faz ideia de quantas corujas recebi alardeando sobre o fim dos tempos – informou o Ministro.

— O senhor não acredita? – perguntou Neville, um dos que devoraram as páginas do Profeta.

— Acredito que esse tipo de notícia vende muito jornal e atrapalha o andamento dos trabalhos mais sérios – respondeu, austero. — Metade dos funcionários do turno da noite já informou que não irá trabalhar e desconfio que a outra metade simplesmente não apareça. Todos querem observar a lua ficar azul, com o acúmulo de poeira cósmica. Deve ser algo único de se admirar e pode ser que eu o faça, se de fato acontecer. Não acredito nas informações sobre o que ocorreram em noites assim, mas devo me precaver daqueles que acreditam, pois o fanatismo, muitas vezes, leva a atitudes insensatas. Pegamos um grupo que tentou revelar a existência de nosso mundo em plena King's Cross na hora do rush. Sem falar do monitoramento dos trouxas que acreditam em magia e fim dos tempos. Não é um dia comum, nisso os teóricos estavam certos.

— De certa forma, Ministro, Wades Where tem o mesmo pensamento que o do senhor – informou Rony. — Ele sente que muitos bruxos fizeram chaves de portais acreditando nas supertições do dia de hoje, inclusive, em Hogwarts. Se existe uma chave de portal aqui pode ter sido deixada por qualquer pessoa, em qualquer tempo – ressaltou. — Desde os fundadores até mesmo…

— Voldemort – finalizou Harry, criando um silêncio constrangedor na sala.

Hermione encarou o esposo, surpresa pela conclusão brilhante que ela mesma não teve.

— Vou verificar se dispomos de mais alguns bruxos para monitorar a escola hoje à noite – informou o Ministro, concordando com os bruxos. — Diretora McGonagall, acredito que os alunos não devam percorrer o castelo livremente esta noite.

— Concordo. Prof Longbottom, por favor, avise aos outros diretores das Casas que iremos reunir todos os alunos no Salão Principal para admirar, através do teto encantado, esse fenômeno. Dessa forma, não levantaremos suspeitas ou alardes. Vou preparar o espaço junto aos outros professores para o evento. Senhores Potter e Weasley, poderiam fazer a gentileza de conversar com os seus filhos? Nos encontraremos no salão.

Os adultos logo de dispuseram aos trabalhos. Enquanto isso, nas masmorras, o quarteto formado pelo corvinal e sonserinos aguardava, ansiosamente, algum sinal próximo à masmorra número 13.

— Acha que ainda vai demorar muito? – perguntou Malfoy à colega.

— Você precisa ter paciência – informou a garota, sem tirar os olhos de sua interessante leitura.

— A noite elemental deve acontecer entre por volta das 18h. Era como meu avô contava as histórias, pelo menos – respondeu Khai.

— Bom, estamos próximos das 18h, com certeza. O jogo já deve ter terminado. Será que a Grifinória ganhou a Taça de Quadribol de novo? – comentou o corvinal para se arrepender em seguida, diante do olhar sanguinário dos sonserinos. — Desculpe.

— Vou dar uma volta – informou Malfoy.

— Mas e se algo acontecer e… - começou Khai.

— Vocês me chamam, ora. Vou olhar o que tem nas masmorras – retrucou.

— Tome cuidado – ressaltou a garota, passando a página do livro sem encará-lo. — Deve existir uma boa razão para não deixarem os alunos perambularem por aqui. Vê se não morre comido por um dragão ou é enfeitiçado.

— Lizzie! – exclamaram Tiago e Khai.

Deymon encarou a garota por alguns instantes e sorriu discretamente enquanto saía.

— Pode deixar.

Malfoy começou a andar descompromissado, mantendo-se próximo ao local onde estavam seus colegas. Pelo caminho ascendeu algumas tochas com _incendio_. Espiou curioso pelas portas abertas das masmorras, empurrou outras sem trinca e até utilizou o feitiço _alohomora_ em pequenas salas trancadas. Algumas, entretanto, foram impossíveis de abrir. Observou curioso uma sala repleta de instrumentos antigos e algemas nas paredes onde supunha que ocorriam os antigos castigos tão comentados por Filch. Na verdade, mais parecia um local para conter um animal mágico de escala XXXXX na classificação do Ministério da Magia. A maioria das salas naquela seção estava vazia.

Após alguns minutos de exploração, ele resolveu caminhar de volta e aguardar pacientemente junto aos outros quando chutou uma pedra que quicou através de uma parede sólida. Aquilo definitivamente chamou sua atenção, pois era algo excitante e perigoso. As palavras da sonserina ecoaram em sua mente como um lembrete e Deymon sacou sua varinha, atravessando a parede, cautelosamente. Um pequeno corredor escuro se revelou.

— _Lumus_! – ordenou.

Não havia absolutamente nada. Nenhum barulho, nenhum objeto, nada. Apenas um longo corredor sem fim. Talvez fosse esta a passagem para fora do castelo à qual Filch havia citado quando tomou a poção _veritasserum_. Deu meia volta para se juntar aos amigos na longa vigília e contar as novidades quando notou que pisava em pequenas pedrinhas pontudas que brilhavam. Ao aproximar os olhos notou que, na verdade, eram sementes. Pegou algumas e tentou imaginar que tipo de espécie alguém estava tentando plantar por ali. Prontamente pegou o caminho de volta para questionar à sonserina se saberia identificá-la. Talvez fosse algo interessante para investir.

Elizabeth estava aparentemente calma, folheando um livro de feitiços práticos, dentro da masmorra número 13, mas mantinha os olhos atentos a qualquer alteração no ambiente. Do lado de fora, Khai e Tiago estavam sentados em lados opostos do corredor, também alertas para algum sinal. Deymon chegou pelo caminho onde Macbeer se encontrava e comentou com o amigo o que tinha visto na pequena exploração. Sacou dos bolsos as sementes e mostrou ao colega. Por alguns instantes Khai encarou o que o sonserino lhe mostrava na certeza de que sabia ser algo importante, mas não conseguia recordar exatamente o quê. Tiago, curioso, se aproximou dos dois e viu as sementes. A expressão no rosto do corvinal se tornou sombria:

— Merlim! Onde você encontrou isso? São sementes de fogo da Macedônia. Ingredientes não-comercializáveis classe A! São elas que atraem os _hungús_ e sabemos que eles estão na floresta!

— Tem certeza de que são sementes de fogo? – Malfoy perguntou, preocupado.

— Claro que sim. Meu tio me mostrou no livro. Onde conseguiu? – interrogou tenso.

— Em uma passagem secreta mais adiante – informou. — Acho que é a passagem que leva para fora da escola – disse, em tom de afirmação.

— O que houve? – indagou a garota ao sair da masmorra, diante do alvoroço.

— Semente de fogo da Macedônia. Malfoy encontrou, possivelmente, na passagem que leva para fora. Acha que pode atrair os _hungús_, Lizzie? – Khai questionou.

— Tenho certeza – sussurrou a sonserina ao avistar uma sombra se formando na parede ao fim do corredor. — Mantenham a calma, saquem as varinhas e encostem na parede – sussurrou. — Ninguém move um músculo. Lembrem que os _hungús_são completamente surdos, têm um olfato muito ruim e se orientam pelo movimento da presa apenas. Shhh! – ordenou.

Virando no corredor, um animal de 1 metro de altura e pelugem vermelha, de corcunda acentuada e pelos espetados em toda a extensão da coluna surgiu no campo de visão de todos. Lizzie discretamente fez sinal para todos manterem a calma. O _hungú_ caminhou vagarosamente, como se desconfiasse de algo. Farejou o ar e atiçou os sentidos para qualquer movimento suspeito de alguma presa. Passou bem próximo a Malfoy que prendeu a respiração no momento e chegou a roçar a perna de Khai, que fechou os olhos e mentalmente pediu a proteção de Merlim.

Preocupado com o que um simples movimento do sonserino pudesse acarretar, Tiago virou o rosto na posição oposta, ergueu sua varinha e murmurou o feitiço_wingadium_ _leviosa_ no banquinho onde estava sentado, minutos antes. A ação chamou a atenção do _hungú_ que ergueu as orelhas pontiagudas e se retesou para analisar o melhor ataque. Tiago murmurou um outro feitiço: _uediuose_. O banquinho foi descontroladamente lançado para dentro da masmorra número 12. O animal partiu em um ataque violento e, assim que passou pela porta, as crianças correram para trancá-la. Tiago a lacrou com o _colloportus_ e todos suspiraram aliviados.

— Brilhante, Tiago! Isso foi brilhante! – exclamou Lizzie.

— Arriscado, mas realmente inteligente – afirmou Deymon.

— Ora, não foi nada – e sorriu, constrangido. — Acho que devemos avisar que o_hungú_ está preso aqui, não acham? Seria perigoso se ele fugisse e atacasse alguém no corredor.

— Se fosse o Prof Pratevil seria um alívio, na verdade – disse Macbeer e todos deram risada, concordando.

— Bom, não podemos sair daqui para avisar. O que sugere Sr Richards? – perguntou Malfoy.

— Podemos mandar um bilhete voador – informou Lizzie. — Tenho aqui exatamente o que precisamos – disse e começou a vasculhar a sua bolsa por alguns instantes.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, retirou um pergaminho, tinta e pena. Rasgou um pedaço do papel e escreveu uma mensagem sucinta informando onde estava preso o _hungú_, mas não assinou, é claro. Seria a prova de que estavam no lugar errado e na hora errada. Tiago se prontificou a fazer a transfiguração e, instantes depois, todos admiraram o feitiço do colega seguir em direção à entrada das masmorras. Certamente, alguém o acharia.

Os minutos se passavam e nada acontecia. De um lado, os sonserinos e corvinal comentavam sobre quem poderia ter colocado as sementes para tentar se distrair; do outro, os grifinórios e lufos observavam, nervosos, os alunos serem convocados para dormir no Salão Principal. Rose se aproximou bastante e conseguiu captar algumas conversas soltas sobre um fenômeno excitante e crendices idiotas. A garota não tinha dúvida de que todos estavam comentando sobre a noite elemental. Protegidos pelo feitiço _abaffiato_, os quatro discutiam as opções.

— Vão dar a nossa falta, quando fizerem a contagem das Casas – começou John.

— Pior. Nossos pais vão sentir a nossa falta antes disso – informou Rose. — Péssima hora para minha mãe estar aqui no castelo. Acho melhor desistirmos, Alvo. Podemos falar para eles que o sinal será aqui. Tenho certeza de que saberão o que fazer.

— Eu não quero ser pego fora da cama e ser expulso da escola. Esse é o único lugar em que eu fico sem gaguejar e as pessoas não pegam no meu pé o tempo todo. Não quero voltar para a escola de trouxas – confessou Peter.

— Alvo, vamos deixar nas mãos dos adultos mesmo, afinal, somos apenas crianças. Até onde iríamos com isso? – disse Rose.

— Foi uma aventura boa enquanto durou, não acha? – John questionou ao lufo.

— Sabe, alguma coisa dentro de mim acha que estamos no lugar certo e na hora certa, mas vocês têm razão. Estamos arriscando coisas muito preciosas, para cada um de nós. Não serei eu a insistir em algo que a maioria não quer. Vamos encontrar os outros alunos no Salão e contar para nossos pais o que sabemos da noite elemental, do portal e dessa pedra do Lago.

Os quatro recolheram suas coisas e iam sair quando ouviram uma pequena discussão vinda do hall. Parecia que um aluno estava informando a um professor que precisava fazer uma coisa importante, em particular, antes de entrar no Salão Principal. Alvo rapidamente identificou a voz do seu irmão, James, solicitando ao Prof Pratevil que fosse na frente, pois ele iria depois. Acreditando tratar-se de uma afronta sem tamanho, o professor pegou-lhe pelo braço e levou-o até o Salão, sob protestos de que Pratevil não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Por um momento, James olhou diretamente através do véu de invisibilidade e os quatro primeiro anistas tinham certeza de que o garoto sabia da localização deles.

O Salão Principal estava totalmente decorado com temas de astronomia. Tapeçarias que imitavam as estrelas ocupavam todas as paredes laterais de pedra. As tochas emanavam uma luz azulada, o que dava um clima ainda mais mágico ao evento. No chão, vários sacos de dormir com os emblemas das Casas estavam misturados no chão. No teto que imitava o céu lá fora, a lua aparecia com todo o seu esplendor, oferecendo um espetáculo de beleza.

Assim que James entrou no Salão se desvencilhou do Prof Pratevil e foi em direção aos seus pais. No mesmo momento, Hagrid entrou no Salão com o olhar preocupado e dirigiu-se à diretora McGonagall. Harry, Rony e Hermione conheciam muito bem o Guarda Caças para saber que algo estava muito errado e foram ao seu encontro, juntamente com Gina.

— Diretora, temos um problema – informou Hagrid.

— Por Merlim, Hagrid. Estou muito ocupada agora. As corujas novamente?

— Na verdade, é tudo – continuou.

— O que houve Hagrid? – perguntou Hermione.

— Está uma loucura lá fora. Centauros, acromântulas, tronquilhos, sereianos, cavalos alados, testrálios, corujas, Bicuço, quase toda a Floresta... Estão todos lá fora – disse o meio gigante, contorcendo as mãos. — Eu não sei o que fazer. Os centauros se recusam a sair, assim como os animais. É como se Hogwarts estivesse sitiada.

— Pai... – chamou James.

— Agora não, querido. Estamos muito ocupados – disse Gina.

— Vamos até lá – ordenou a diretora.

Hagrid, Harry e Rony seguiram imediatamente a diretora, enquanto James insistia:

— Mas mãe é importante! Muito!

— James, agora não é a hora. Faça um favor para mim, sim? Encontre seu irmão. Não o vi por aqui ainda.

— E Rose também. Não acredito que ela não veio falar comigo – disse Mione, chateada.

— Mas mãe...

— Voltamos já amor. Vamos só aqui fora rapidinho.

— Mas...

Os adultos saíram do Salão deixando um James bem irritado. Ele abriu mais uma vez o Mapa do Maroto que surrupiou da sala de sua mãe após o jogo de quadribol e viu onde os quatro se escondiam. Tentou sair do local e encontrá-los, mas o Prof Longbottom não permitiu, pois era uma ordem da diretora. Estava prestes a revelar o que era o pergaminho em suas mãos quando exclamações brotaram de todos os lados. Os alunos, professores e funcionários encaravam abismados a lua no teto encantado ser completamente tomada por um azul cintilante fora do comum. A noite elemental se revelava verdadeira, afinal. Ainda embriagados pela beleza do evento, os estudantes comentavam sobre todas as histórias possíveis e imagináveis relacionados àquilo.

As portas do Salão voltaram a se abrir para a entrada de Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione. Suas expressões eram de extrema preocupação, diante do que tinham visto. Minerva ainda estava lá fora, junto com Hagrid e bruxos do Ministério, tentando fazer os animais e seres mágicos respeitar o terreno da escola, uma vez que ameaçaram invadir. Os olhos do quarteto rapidamente procuraram seus filhos e Harry encontrou James. O jovem bruxo deu uma nova olhada no Mapa enquanto seguia ao encontro dos pais e estagnou, em choque.

— O que...?

— James, onde estão Alvo e Rose? – perguntou Harry ao alcançá-lo.

— É isso que estou tentando falar para vocês há séculos! – exclamou, alarmante. — Eles estavam bem aqui, ó! – e indicou o local da infiltração.

— Estavam? – perguntou Hermione, colocando a mão sobre o coração apertado.

— Sumiram! – respondeu o garoto.


End file.
